Mother's Dark Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This here is a series of oneshots where me and other authors pair several known mothers from different series with their own kids. The twist? Each mother is a yandere. So if you like both incest and yandere females, then this is the fic for you.
1. Rin and Yuri

Mother's dark love

Rin and Yuri

Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rin let out a sigh as he staggered along the sidewalk. The day was scorching hot, and he could feel himself melt.

"Damn it. Way too hot for this stuff." growled Rin who was currently heading over to the gym to train with his sword by Shura.

He wasn't alone however, as his familiar and trusted friend Kuro was currently walking by him. But there was more too it than that. Kuro's gazed seemed to narrow the more Rin walked in the scorching heat. Well Kuro held a deep secret that would stun both Rin and his brother Yukio.

'Rin-chan...how much you have grown, mom is proud of you~!' Kuro was actually Rin's and Yukio's mother, Yuri Egen, who had been reincarnated as a cat demon after her death by Satan in hopes of her living a life alongside demons just as she had wanted.

Then she ended up guarding a temple where several demons lived in peace, but when humans tried to destroy it she snapped and went in her hellcat form to scare them off, but soon some exorcists showed up, including Shiro, her old friend, who surprisingly was kind to her and the other demons and managed to calm her down and took her as his familiar as the temple was spared.

Later she told him who she really was...making the old man faint in a comical way. So after waking up and catching up to each other, she asked how her sons were and soon Shiro told her how Yukio joined the exorcists and became a prodigy as Rin lived a normal life, even if it was a hard one because of his temper from his demon genes.

And while one part of her was mad at him for almost putting HER sons in danger, she became happy that they were growing up to be such men...especially Rin. And after Shiro died, which caused her to become engulfed in rage, she saw for the first time both of her sons together, and how Rin calmed her down like Shiro had done, showing that Rin inherited her compassion for demons...

Yuri looked at Rin with a contemplative look as she began to list off several of Rin's positive trats.

'Not only does he make the most delicious food, but he's shown compassion for me when I was angry. I'm so glad he stopped me. I don't what I would have done if I hurt my little Rin-chan.' thought Yuri with sadness before she held a serious face. 'I don't even feel bad that he wants to defeat his father. Satan made the mistake of not raising Rin when he was little, and he just shows up and expects Rin to go with him? He's changed, so whatever Rin does to him won't effect me. As long as Rin and Yukio are fine, that's all that matters.' thought Yuri who looked up at Rin with a smile and suddenly noticed his sweaty shirt clinging to him.

'Wow, Rin's chest looks so cozy and strong...' thought Yuri who actually blushed in her cat demon state. She shook her head to try and calm down. 'Control yourself, he's your son.' 

Soon they went inside the gym, where they found Shura...who was only in her bikini as it was too hot for even her.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Rin blushed upon noticing his teacher's lack of clothes as Yuri seethed in anger and...jealously?! "W-why are you just wearing that Shura?!"

"Because it's too hot for even someone like me..." She said casually, not noticing Yuri's dark look.

'HOW DARE SHE?! WEARING ONLY THAT IN FRONT OF MY RIN-CHAN!'

Rin shook his head to try and calm himself and began to follow the schedule Shura had, which was made by Yukio.

Yuri sat on the side, but kept a stern gaze on Shura while they practiced the different forms to hold the sword. Her temper was still high from seeing her flaunt her skin around in that tiny swimsuit.

'That no good hussy! Is she trying to seduce MY Rin-chan?! She better watch what she's...' Yuri's thought instantly became volcanic when she saw Shura walk over to Rin and reached from behind him to help adjust the grip, but she saw Rin's face get flushed from feeling the girls' breasts, causing her to subconsciously begin to transform.

'THAT'S IT!" roared Yuri in her larger form as she rushed towards Shura with her claws scratching up the floor as she ran.

Shura, quickly noticing the demon cat coming at her jumped away and pulled out her sword, getting ready for battle, but she didn't expect Rin to appear between them.

"RIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shura ordered, but Rin just ignored her and focused on Yuri.

"Kuro! What's wrong with you!?" He asked his familiar, who kept looking madly at Shura.

'STAY AWAY FROM MY RIN-CHAN! HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE!' What she said surprised Rin, but before he could think on it he saw Shura going to attack the cat, so he went in front of her to stop her.

"WAIT! Something's wrong with Kuro!"

Shura didn't listen as she swung her sword towards Kuro, who shocked her by ducking under it and slapping her away with her two tails. She managed to regain herself in midair and charged again, this time she stopped due to Rin's blue flames.

"Listen! Something is really wrong with Kuro!" yelled Rin who stood in between the two of them. "Kuro, what's wrong?"

'THE BITCH MUST DIE! I WON'T LET HER TAKE YOU!' yelled Kuro who charged at Shura and used her legs to jump over the flames. Shura dove out of the way as the cat demon hit the wall and held her sword at the ready. She swung it, and it hit Rin's sword who stayed in between them.

"Look. Let me talk to Kuro and find out what's wrong, okay?" suggested Rin who didn't want someone to get hurt.

Shura gave him a stern glare before letting out a huff and let her sword rest away from the two demons.

Rin sighed before looking at Kuro, who looked a bit more calm than before, and asked: "What's wrong with you Kuro? Why did you attack Shura? She was only trying to help me get this lesson..."

Yuri herself just snarled as she tried to burn a hole through Shura's head with her eyes, and wished that she still had Satan's flames at her command but forced herself to calm down upon noticing her son's worried look. '...I don't like her near you like that...' She managed to grumble.

"I see..." Rin said. "Just don't do that again, because if you do then god knows what will the others exorcists do with you...And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

Yuri's eyes widened before she rapidly shook her head while thinking, 'Rin-chan cares for me! He truly is compassionate.' Yuri managed to calm down enough for her to become small against before coming near Rin and brushing against his pant leg.

Rin smiled and knelt down to scratch Yuri behind the ears before turning back to Shura. "Everything's alright now. We can continue."

"Meh, let's do it tomorrow. Just to make sure you got that kitty under control." replied Shura who put her sword back in her summoning tattoos before heading out.

Rin smiled at the short lesson and picked up Yuri, who purred at being in her son's arms.

'His arms feel so safe and warm. Oh, how I wish I could tell Rin-chan who I am, but that might startle him. And what if he doesn't want anything to do with me?' these thoughts made Yuri feel worried, even as Rin and her headed home to get something to eat.

Soon Rin and Yuri returned to their home, and they saw that Yukio still hadn't returned home yet, possibly he was on a mission. So they just relaxed as Rin went to the kitchen to make dinner for him and Kuro with said cat following him in a nervous way.

"Well, here you go Kuro." Rin said giving her the cat food she liked so much, which Yuri happily eated, not minding eating food for cats because she was one. "So...why did you attack Shura?"

Yuri stopped eating at once and stared at her food with a nervous look. Guess it was time to come clean. Yuri climbed onto te table with a serious look directed at Rin.

'I didn't want her near you.' began Yuri. 'Seeing you near any other girls drives me crazy with rage. And before you ask, yes, I'm a girl. But I'm more than that, I'm also your mother.'

Rin dropped the utensils he held after hearing what Yuri just said.

'Years ago, after I died, I was reincarnated as a cat demon. This was because your father thought it would be better because I felt humans and demons could live together. I eventually became the familiar of Shiro, a good friend of mine. Eventually, you found me, and I've watched you become stronger along the way.'

"I see..." Rin couldn't help but be happy of finally meeting his mother after all these years when he and Yukio were alone, with the exception of Shiro and the other church members. "Even so, while I'm happy to finally meet you...why you don't like me near any girl?"

'Because I think that you deserve someone whom can truly understands you...' Yuri said before looking at her son more lovingly. 'After all, what would happen if they found out about you being satan's son? While they MIGHT be still your friends, I doubt they would want to be with you...and I'm afraid you could get hurt for that...'

"So, what girl do you think would be good? One of my classmates?" asked Rin who watched as Yuri jumped onto his lap with a grin.

'I was thinking more along the lines of...,' Yuri was engulfed in a cloud of smoke that dispersed to reveal Yuri in her former human form, except she wore a french maids outfit and still had her two black tails with a pair of black ears on her head. '...me.' replied Yuri who now sat on Rin's lap an cupped his face before leaning and pressing her lips against his.

Then after the kiss finished, Rin looked at his mother with a heavy blush and tried to get away because he felt embarrassed about doing it with hos mother. "W-wait mom! W-we can't-" But another kiss of Yuri made him lose his breath and develop a nose bleed.

"Now, now Rin-chan~!" Yuri grinned as her eyes widened more as she saw her beloved son. "I'll show you why only I need to do this!"

Soon moans were heard around the house as both mother and son became lovers, and several females that heard that blushed. 

(omake)

We currently see Yukio and Mephisto walking towards his and Rin's room. They had gotten complaints of some weird moaning and came down to check it out.

"Rin, what's with all the..." Yukio stopped after opening the door as he and Mephisto were stunned to see Rin currently making out with their own mother. Yukio fainted, from either seeing his mom again, or due to the fact that they were both naked. Mephisto grinned at the great opportunity and began to videotape it. Maybe he should send it to father to see what his reaction would be. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Shinji and Yui

Mother's dark love

Shinji and Yui

Evangelion

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Right now Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langrey Sohryu were in their Evangelions units as they were to battle against the fearsome 7th angel, Israfel, who was sent there to apparently destroy humanity.

But unknown to our heroes and even the angel itself, the evangelions were powered by the souls of the pilot's mother, and in Shinji's case his unit 01 was powered by Yui Ikari, his own mother.

Speaking of Yui, we currently find ourselves in a white void that represented the mind of unit 01. Yui stood there with her lab coat on as she was watching the events through the eyes of the unit.

"Shinji, I'm so sorry you have to do this. If I wasn't absorbed, you wouldn't be put in this situation." replied Yui looking into the orb that showed her the images as they went from the angels to Shinji. Yui smiled as she stroked the orb. "You've grown into a young man, Shinji."

Yui's eyes soon gained a dark look to them as she remembered the other reason he was int his situation. "Gendo, this is all your fault!" yelled Yui inside the void. "You ruined MY sons life!" yelled Yui whose outburst was connected to the head set linked up with unit 01.

"Eh?" Shinji asked to himself as he thought he heard someone's voice over the communicator. "Asuka, did you heard that?"

"What are you talking about, Shinji-Baka?!" Asuka snapped, "I didn't heard anything because unlike you, I'm completely focused on the enemy! Now snap out of your weird fantasies and help here!"

"S-sorry..."

Meanwhile Yui, who heard Asuka's insult to HER son, gained a dark look on her face as she held back from going berserk and mutilating her friend's daughter, mainly because Kyoko was being trapped in the other eva...

Shinji and Asuka focused on the battle as the music began. The result of their teamwork sync resulted in them defeating the angel right as the music ended, the bad part was both of them finding their units in a crater.

Shinji rubbed his head as he got out and heard a ring. He opened the hatch that revealed a phone that was built into the unit and picked it up.

"Yes, Asuka?"

"Look at what you did! My Eva is messed up cause of you!" screeched Asuka over the line.

Shinji rubbed his ear to try and relieve himself of the ringing from Asuka's yelling. Yui didn't need the Eva's eyes to know what was going on as Shinji's time in unit 01 had formed some sort of link between them. Which is how Yui got angry at hearing what Asuka was saying.

"She blames Shinji because of where they landed? Let's see if she likes this landing." Yui tapped into unit 01's controls and managed to get the robot to lift unit 02 up. "Hope you can swim!" yelled Yui as unit 01 chucked unit 02 into the waters, effectively flooding it and getting Asuka soaked.

Everyone was stunned by the display, except for Yui who smiled a content smile before it turned into a frown.

"Now that I've had my fun, I really need to find a way to get out of here. Shinji needs me in his life." replied Yui who felt warm just saying that before letting her brain work on an idea.

'Maybe Ritsuko?' She thought before shaking her head, knowing that the blonde woman was somehow related to Gendo, probably like her mother did. 'Even so, If I could use the Magi then...'

'Or what about Rei?' Yui thought again before shaking her head, remembering that she was cloned from her's and Lilith's DNA by Gendo. 'THAT BASTARD! I SO WANT TO KILL HIM!'

After calming herself down, Yui remembered that Rei had spare bodies in case she died. 'OF COURSE!' 

Yui smiled as she finally had the perfect plan to get close to her son. All she had to do is transfer her mind from unit 01 to one of the spare Rei clones in Ritsuko's lab. The problem was that the clean up crew had arrived and were putting unit 01 back into the cage.

Yui tapped her head as she tried to think of a way out of here, when it hit her. She could hack into the signal transmitted to unit 01 from the bridge and then manage to her mind transferred into the lab.

Yui brought up a screen that showed the signal between unit 01 and the bridge and began hacking through the firewall. She was having some trouble with the Magi, but managed to get past the security nonetheless and could feel her mind go over the signal.

Her face soon appeared on the screens of the lab as she could see several glass containers that each had its own Rei clone in it.

"Perfect." grinned Yui.

Then Yui saw a very compatible body in which she could go in, but she didn't want Gendo or anyone at NERV or SEELE to stop her, so she decided to modify her body to be more like the eva she was in, and while she didn't like being used as a energy source, she liked having such power to fight and a very durable body.

That's why the body she choose looked more like a human-sized, female looking eva with blue armor, long brown hair and white eyes, making her grin before she put her mind in the new body.

Yui slowly opened her newly acquired eyes as the container slid open and she slowly walked out. Her mind quickly adapted to the changes as she managed to walk slowly before going at a normal pace. Good signs her motor skills were working.

Yui walked near a mirror in the lab and saw that this body was different from her original, but it still had her natural charm to it. Probably a secret project Gendo had been working on. She also noticed that besides the shoulder armor, she had blue gauntlets on her hands, shin guards, and had her torso covered by a blue colored plugsuit that seemed to show off her decent size c-cups.

"Shinji will be so glad." replied Yui who walked out of the lab with the intention to reunite with her son. 

But then, an alarm went off and Yui noticed several security guards, or simply thugs, from sector seven appear near her, but luckily no one recognized her thanks to her eva helmet.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A guard gasped upon noticing the armored figure in front of them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

"No matter, we must stop it from getting out!" Said another, but sadly what he said would doom them.

'They're trying...to separate me...from MY SHINJI!?' Yui snapped as she quickly grabbed the closest guard by the neck and snapped it, ending his life.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY?!" Screamed one average guard in horror as another guard, a jew one, said. "YOU BASTARD!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roared Yui as she continued to kill anyone in her sight until all the guards were dead, some losing limbs or having those lost limbs impaled in them. Then soon Yui managed to get out of the building and ran towards the city, which was empty due to being nighttime there, and soon went to search to where her son lived. 'Don't worry Shinij, mommy will be there soon~!'

Meanwhile, back at Misato's apartment is where we find Shinji who was resting on his bed while listening to his tapes. The day had been strange. He heard some woman's voice that Asuka didn't hear, then unit 01 just suddenly lifted Asuka and her eva up and tossed them into the sea. He had gotten a scolding form Misato about what happened, but he surprised them by explaining that he wasn't even in the cockpit when it happened. That still didn't keep Asuka from punching him and giving him a bloody nose.

Before he could dove off, he suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the front door. He rushed out of his room and saw Asuka and Misato stood there and saw the same odd thing he was.

The figure that knocked the door down appeared to be wearing blue armor that was similar to his eva. The armor covered the hands with gauntlets similar to the hands of unit 01, while also having the same shoulder armor as well. The helmet however looked like uni 00, but blue. The rest of the body was covered up by a blue plugsuit that revealed it was female by the large breasts.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Asuka pointing at the intruder.

However Yui didn't hear nor cared about what Kyoko's...daughter said because HER Shinji was in front of her, making her so happy that she instantly appeared in front of the boy, surprising him and the two women by her speed but then the figure...hugged Shinji!

"SHINJI-KUN! IT'S SO GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU AFTER ALL THESE YEARS~!" Said boy just blushed upon having his face pressed against Yui's breasts.

"Who are you?" Misato asked in curiosity as she saw Asuka getting red, from anger or jealously she didn't know.

"Oh sorry..." The figure said sheepishly before removing her helmet, showing her beautiful face with long brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Yui Ikari, and I'm Shinji-kun's mother~!

The reaction from all three was instant and quite different. Misato's mouth hung open from shock, Asuka was confused but still angry, and Shinji looked catatonic with the reality that his own mother was here. His eyes began to leak tears as he looked at her in the face.

"A-A-Are you really, my Kaa-san?" asked Shinji who didn't care if he looked like a wimp in front of Asuka. If the chance this was his mother, he didn't care.

""Of course Shinji-kun~!" Yui smiled down at her son and couldn't help but find his tearful expression extremely cute!

Shinji couldn't hold back anymore and let tears of joy cascade down his face as he held onto his mother for fear of her disappearing. 

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, I'll never leave you now..." Yui said tenderly.

Meanwhile, Misato found the scene adorable and wished for a second that her father would appear and do the same before reminding herself that Shinji deserved this, but Asuka...

"HEY, STOP IGNORING ME SHINJI-BAKA!"

Then the red-head felt the air around her leave when Yui looked at her VERY darkly and put back her helmet as she neared the young, scared girl and said: "Listen here girl...even if you ARE Kyoko's daughter...if you insult MY Shinji, I'll make sure you never have to worry about anything EVER AGAIN!"

It may have been Asuka's pride, or fear, but she still continued to talk. "O-Oh yeah? You don't know who you're talking to. Unlike you, I have the skills to help save this world." replied Asuka with so much smugness that you could cut it with a knife.

Yui suddenly gained a smile on her face that was hidden behind the helmet and grabbed Asuka by her shirt and lifted her up. "Oh really? Than I guess you wouldn't mind fighting me with your precious Eva than." replied Yui who was about to put this brat in her place.

Misato knew what Asuka may say, but she couldn't argue in time before Asuka declared "It's on!"

Yui grinned as she dropped the german brat and waited til she stood up before Asuka walked out the door with the others following. Their destination was NERVE so Asuka could get her Eva.

"W-wait mom!" Shinji called as they were heading for the EVA container. "Are you sure about this? I mean-" He was interrupted when Yui hugged him.

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, I KNOW what I'm doing. So please just trust me, OK?" She said as Shinji could only nod. "Also after this I'll answer any question that you or even Misato-san might have."

"T-thanks Ms. Ikari..." Misato said, surprised by Yui's kindness.

Soon Asuka made it into unit 02 and was sent up the elevator. Amazingly, Misato managed to hack into the controls and keep it as quiet as possible when the Eva made it to the top where Yui sat on one of the buildings.

"Ready to get crushed? If you ask, I might go easy on you." boasted Asuka who didn't hesitate on fighting a woman with her entire robot.

"Go ahead. I won't even use half of my strength to put a brat like you in your place." replied Yui standing up.

"GET READY TO BE FLATTENED!" yelled Asuka charging at Yui with her Eva.

But then Asuka's EVA refused to move, surprising her.

"W-what the hell?! Why won't this stupid machine work!?"

Yui just grinned. "Because Kyoko's soul is inside the EVA, and she refuses to fight me...but that doesn't mean I WON'T try to NOT hurt you..." Asuka shifted in fear before a major one-sided fight went by and finished with Yui winning.

"Good work, Kaa-san." congratulated Shinji to his mother.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." replied Yui who brought Shinji into another hug.

"Sorry to break this up, but could you explain to us how you're alive?" requested Misato.

"Alright, but I think it would be better at your place. This really isn't the place for this kinda talk." replied Yui gesturing to the battlefield.

"Agreed." replied Misato as they got into the car and held on as Misato drove them home. Asuka was unconscious at the moment due to the ass kicking she just received.

Meanwhile, after they got home, Yui went ahead and began to explain how she became stuck in unit 01 and what Gendo had planned for them.

"THAT BASTARD!" Growled Shinji in a surprising dark tone as he punched the ground, not believing how heartless his fa-no, GENDO was like. He didn't just put his mother on the EVA, but abandoned him for 10 years before calling him back just to use him, and eventually destroying the world!

"To believe I served that monster..." Misato said in rage, finding out that Gendo was actually responsible of not only unleashing adam and provoking second impact, but also killing her father!

"Not to worry, I've got the perfect plan to ruin him." began Yui. "If we can get not only the data files as evidence, but a recording of Gendo and SEELE talking about their plans, the public will demand they be thrown in jail as soon as possible. I also think we should show how incompetent they've been in dealing with the angels. Such as keeping Asuka in germany while the angels were attacking." suggested Yui who wanted that annoying brat away from HER son as soon as possible.

"I love it! If you can get a bug set up to record their meeting, I can get the data from Ritsuko's lab." replied Misato throwing her own ideas in.

"Alright, then all we need next is how to deal with the angels."

"What if we free Lilith?" suggested Shinji getting a pair of confused looks. "If we give them back one of their own, they may take that as a sign of surrender and leave us alone."

"Perfect, now I think we better get some sleep as I'm tired." replied Yui standing up. "Shinji-kun, I hope you don't mind your mother bunking with you, do you?" asked Yui.

"O-Of course not, Kaa-san." replied Shinji who headed towards his room with yui behind him who seemed a little too eager.

Now both mother and son were on bed, with Shinji looking the other way because of his embarrassment to sleep with his mother after all these years.

"Shinji-kun, please look this way~!" Yui pleaded in such voice that made the boy look at her, and blush upon noticing how beautiful she looked.

"K-kaa-san..."

"Don't worry Shinji-kun, this is just a mother's duty to watch over her son~!" She grinned before kissing him.

Shinji shook his head and broke the kiss before looking at Yui in the eye. "Kaa-san, we can't do this. We're..."

"But Shinji-kun, this way I can not only look after you like a mother, but a lover. Don't you like me~?" asked Yui who pouted and made Shinji feel like he was staring at a kitten.

"Of course, Kaa-san." relented Shinji who was on one hand a little disturbed, but also excited about this. Plus, his mother definitely beat Misato with that body of hers.

"Yay~!" Yui soon resumed their kissing while Shinji began to get into it.

What they were too occupied to notice was the drunk Misato who walked past their doorway and began to cheer them on.

"Wooh! Shinji's getting laid!" yelled Misato who was tempted to stay and watch while finishing her beer.

(omake)

Asuka was walking towards her home alongside Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Rei and Kaji after waking up of her KO state and telling them about Yui, making the first two surprised as they all went to see her.

"WHERE ARE YOU, SHINJI-BAKA!?" Screamed madly the red headed german followed by the others as they saw Misato passed out with a smile and booze near Shinji's room, making them curious and see there...just for them to be in shock upon noticing Shinji and Yui making out!

Fuyutsuki looked both stunned and happy to see Yui, even if she was in a different body. Gendo passed out from the horrible shock and seemed to be having a heart attack. Rei looked indifferent about it. Kaji smiled at seeing the hot display and was congratulating Shinji on becoming a man.

Asuka however...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHINJI-BAKA?!" screeched Asuka yet again ruining this moment for the mother and son.

Next thing Asuka knew, she was hit by a table with enough force to knock her out, and said table was thrown by Yui.

"What? Didn't I warn her?" She said as everyone nodded and left the new couple alone.


	3. Ichigo and Masaki

Mother's dark love

Ichigo and Masaki

Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo brought Zangetsu down the middle of a hollow and watched as it was purified. He dodged the claw of another one and sliced that one across the torso before it was also purified.

What Ichigo failed to sense from a far distance was a reitsu that was similar to his, but was being hidden.

'Aww, how much you have grown, Ichigo~!' Grinned a vasto lorde with white armor covering most of her body and a black bodysuit that showed her curves, and her mask resembled Ichigo's hollow mask, but more feminine and her long orange hair was shown.

She was Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's own mother who died when the Grand Fisher attacked them that fateful day 10 years ago, yet her soul saw how her children was traumatized, which caused her to become a hollow.

Masaki looked up into the sky as the memory of what happened played through her mind.

(Flashback)

Masaki stared in shock as she watched her son try and wake her up. Which was impossible due to the chain that protruded from her chest and led to her body. She was dead.

"Kaa-san. Kaa-san!" cried Ichigo with tears going down his face.

"Ichigo! I'm here!" called Masaki who knew it was in vain, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to assure her son that she was alright.

She covered her face with her hands as the next few hours were shown of her body being carried away with her family leaving the hospital and heading home.

"It's not fair. I can't leave them alone. I can't leave Ichigo alone." cried Masaki whose chain began to erode from all the negative emotions and broke. It was at that exact moment, that Masaki uncovered her face, only for her eyes to appear distant and empty.

"I. refuse. to. DIE!" screamed Masaki whose scream became deeper as her spirit began to transform into that of a hollow.

(Flashback End)

Afterwards she woke up in Hueco Mundo as a Adjuchas level Hollow due to her Quincy powers, and so after murdering several high level hollows and absorbing their remains she managed to become a Vasto Lorde and go to the human world once more.

There she saw her son, whom had grown up into a fine young man and became a Soul Reaper to protect his loved ones, which made her proud and warm. 

'Oh Ichigo, you may have grown, but you still have the cutest~orange hair!' gushed Masaki in thought. To her, she was not only relieved to see her son again, but felt her face heat up at the sight of his grown body. 'Do I...like Ichigo...like a woman?' wondered Masaki in thought.

She held a hand over where her heart use to be and smiled. She could feel her face eat up and could feel losing her breath as she saw Ichigo turn towards her direction. She could feel herself drooling at the sweat that stuck to his forehead before he turned and began to head home.

'Oh Ichigo, your cuter than your father. I'm sorry Isshin, but I can't help myself.' thought Masaki who felt bad for her husband, but couldn't stop herself from following Ichigo. 

Meanwhile, Isshin suddenly felt like crying for no reason and Ichigo won a shiver on his back.

'Aww, Karin and Yuzu have grown up~!' Masaki thought while looking at her daughters happily of their growth. 'Now let's see how Ichigo is doing~!'

And so Masaki went to his room, luckily without Ichigo noticing her, but then she saw Rukia sleeping on her son's room...

Masaki instantly stopped and stood there and saw the young girl in HER son's room.

'WHO DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS SLEEPING MY SON'S ROOM?!' thought Masaki in extreme anger.

What she didn't realize was that her anger was causing her reitsu to become visible to both Ichigo and Rukia who woke up.

"Where is this reiatsu coming from?" Ichigo asked as he quickly went in spirit form.

"It's comeing...from here?!" Rukia gasped as Masaki quickly dropped in, cursing her outburst.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo who brought out Zangetsu.

"Oh, silly me~!" I forgot my mask." Masaki held her hand at the top of the mask and brought her hand down over it, revealing her face.

Rukia didn't have much of a reaction, but Ichigo's was different. His jaw dropped and Zangetsu fell from his hands as he stared at Masaki.

Inside Ichigo's mind, Zangetsu had a surprised look on his face before muttering "How interesting..."

Meanwhile, Hollow Ichigo's reaction was just like Ichigo's, before he laughed once again, but in a awkward way. "W-well...Damn..."

"I know your shocked Ichigo, so let me tell you about what happened." replied Masaki sitting on the bed.

Rukia and Ichigo listened intently as Masaki began to explain her tale from the time she was killed to the years it took for her to evolve into her current form.

At the end of the tale, both shinigamies were surprised before they accepted the story and in turn they told Masaki about Ichigo's adventures as a shinigami including how he and his friends went to the soul society to save Rukia from an unjust execution, to Ichigo's training with the Visored (Vizards), to his journey to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and stop Aizen, to the final battle between Ichigo and Aizen, followed by Ichigo's one year of normal life until X-cution's interference, followed by Ichigo winning back his powers.

Masaki was surprised at what Ichigo and his friends had to go through, but was more proud at how much he grew up.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin ended up walking into the room. Yuzu had slowly gained the same ability to see spirits like her brother and sister.

"Ichigo, who are you talking-" Isshin stopped his talking as soon as he saw Masaki. -to?"

Yuzu and Karin began to tear up at the sight of their mother and ran to her and were brought into a hug by a smiling Masaki.

Then Masaki told Isshin and the girls about her story as a hollow and how she recently returned, which they accepted as long as they could be a family again. And soon everyone went to sleep, with the exception of Masaki, whom didn't need to sleep but then she noticed a hollow trying to get to the house, making her remember when Grand Fisher killed her.

'NO ONE IS GONNA HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN!' Snapped Masaki as she quickly appeared behind the hollow and snapped it's neck before eating it's remains.

After devouring the hollow, Masaki's eyes darkened as they turned towards her son, sleeping the night away. She walked over and sat beside him and rubbed his head.

"Oh Ichigo. You may have grown, but I need to watch over you~!" Masaki smiled before she frowned and turned toward the closet where Rukia was sleeping. "That girl is too close to you. She'll have to be taken care of~!"

But then Masaki remembered how Ichigo said that Rukia was someone important to him ever since she gave him the powers of a soul reaper and saved her family from dying at a hollow's hands. That made the vasto lorde stop her dark thoughts and try to calm down.

'Oh dear, I almost harmed someone who helped Ichigo...I better calm down and think things straight...' Masaki thought as she saw her son, and a new idea came to her.

Masaki walked over and climbed underneath the covers and was now laying right next to Ichigo.

'Even his smell is amazing.' thought Masaki with a blush as she wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo noticed the extra weight on his chest even as he slept, which woke him up as he looked down and saw his mother laying in bed with him!

"M-Mom! What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked in a hushed voice trying to not scream and wake everyone else up.

"Hmm, just being close to you, Ichigo~!" She said simply before doing her puppy eyes with her mask, "It's not a problem, wight?"

Ichigo sweatdrop at his mother's act and shook his head no. Masaki beamed a happy smile and resumed kissing her son.

'Why the hell am I allowing this? She's my mother for kami's sake!' thought Ichigo.

'So what? King, screw the taboo and start doing that to her!' yelled Hichigo in his mind.

'What! Zangetsu, help me out!' yelled Ichigo.

'Surprisingly, I would have to agree with him. She went through so much, just to be close to you again. If you push her away now, it will surely crush her.' responded Zangetsu.

Ichigo couldn't say anything back due to that being a good point. Sure it was wrong, but if all those years caused this, then who was he to deny her? Ichigo wrapped Masaki close to him and began to lean into the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Eren and Carla

Mother's dark love

Eren and Carla

Attack on Titan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren Yaeger, the newest member of the survey corps and Titan, was running away as he was followed by a female, armored titan who by some reason keep chasing him.

"What the hell is wrong with this titan?!" Eren panted.

Eren had lost his horse after he and Levi's group left the safety of the wall to try and get Eren to use his power to help reclaim some of the lost land. The next thing he knew, he was alone and being chased by a titan. His horse had run off and now here he is, running on foot. Luckily he was entering a forest, so he would have some cover.

The titan that was chasing him was different from the others. It had similar armor like the armor titan, but this one had a more female body as shown by the curves. It also had long brown hair that was long and reached the back of its neck.

Eren continued to run and eventually made it to the large forest.

Unknown to Eren, the reason as to why this titan was chasing him was because she wanted to see him again.

'Please son, stay still for a few seconds, mommy just wants to talk with you and hold you, SO PLEASE BE STILL!' The female titan known once as Carla Yaeger mentally shouted as she followed her son.

Eren panted and tried to regain his breath as he hid behind one of the massive trees of the forest and saw the titan look around.

"At this rate, I'm gonna die if I don't do something." said Eren who saw the titan stop before slowly tuning towards his hiding spot and lumbering towards him. "Damn it! I've got no other choice!"

Carla then noticed where her son was and knocked down the tree he was hiding behind, but then a flash of light appeared followed by smoke covering the zone before Eren's titan form raised with a fighting stance!

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! LET'S GO THEN!" Growled Eren in the titan voice.

Carla didn't let her son's titan form scare her. In fact, it was as cute as he was! Carla stood there without moving as she knew how to deal with this.

Eren decided to take the first swing and ran at her. He brought one of his fists towards her, but she easily blocked it with the palm of her hand. He tried the other side, only to receive the same result. Carla now had blocked both the fists and gripped Eren's wrists before pulling him up in front of her. It turned out that she was a 20 meter class titan, easily taller than Eren.

Eren tried to find his way out of the female titan's struggle, but stopped when the titan grabbed him...and hugged him!

"EREN...IT HAS BEEN SO LONG..." The female titan said in the titan voice, yet Eren was shocked upon remembering the very familiar voice, and so he didn't noticed how he and the female titan were going back into their human forms, and soon he saw a face that he thought he would never see again.

"M-mom?" 

"Yes Eren, it's me." replied Carla hugging Eren close to her.

"B-But how? I saw the titan eat you!"

"Well, it's a funny story really." replied Carla as the memory came to her mind.

(Flashback)

Carla was in intense pain as her back was broken and she was brought to the titan's mouth. She cried as the titan bit down on her, presumably the cause that killed her.

Carla screamed as her torso fell to the titan's stomach and was in a pool of blood and body parts.

'Is this how it ends? I won't be able to see Eren and Mikasa grow up. Instead I'll be digested by this monster!' thought Carla who was too shaken up to yell right now.

As her eyes strayed across the dead faces, her own face appeared distant and cold. Something snapped within her.

"I won't leave my children behind so they can deal with these monsters." muttered Carla as he hair covered her eyes. She looked up with an insane glint in her eyes and her mouth pressed into a snarl.

"I won't let you HARM THEM!" yelled Carla who felt a weird feeling pass over her before her size and shape began to transform.

The titan that ate her stopped before the entire upper portion of it exploded open in a shower of blood before the titan form of one Carla Yeager climbed out of the corpse before shouting out with her now distorted voice.

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

(Flashback end)

"Afterwards I tried to search for you, but then Hannes had already made you left with the other survivors, and also I hadn't fully mastered my titan transformation. So that's why I spent the next years training to master the transformation and use it at will like I did right now." Carla explained as Eren was left shocked at what his mother had gone through to see him again.

"Even so, now I'm glad to see how much of a man you grew up to be, Eren..." Carla said as she hugged him in happiness.

It was at that moment that the rest of the group that Eren came with found them and rode up with the horses.

"Eren, where's the female titan?" questioned Levi.

"Right here." replied Eren pointing to his mom.

At their confused faces, Carla began to tell her tale. Afterwards, Levi walked up to them with his usual face.

"The higher ups won't approve of this, but if she's the same as you, she could be useful. Keep an eye on her and she can come with us." replied Levi.

Carla grinned at what Levi said as she hugged Eren tighter, making the boy blush before thinking that it was just her happiness at seeing each other after so long.

But Mikasa noticed this, and while she was glad of seeing their mother again, she felt a little jealous before calming down.

Soon the group made it back to the small cabin they had as a temporary base to rest.

While they were unpacking the supplies from the horses, Carla walked over to Eren.

"Eren, could you show me the way around here?" asked Carla with a smile.

"Sure." replied Eren who didn't see the hidden grin on his mother's face.

Soon Eren took his mother and showed her the several places around the base before they went near a storage closet, and that's when Carla quickly took Eren and went inside the closet before closing the door, leaving both of them there.

"Uh, mom? Why did you lock the door?" asked Eren who didn't see the dark smile on Carla's face as her back was turned towards him.

"Because I want to be alone with you, my dear son~!" Grinned Carla before she grabbed Eren and kissed him, much to his shock as he tried to resist, but it was futile and soon he let himself be kissed by his mother.

"W-wha-?"

"Did you like it, honey? Because there's more where that came from!"

Eren found himself blocked by the wall behind him and his mother in front of him. His mind was against it, but his body was speaking a different language as he wrapped his arms around her.

Carla pulled back and smiled at Eren's disappointed look. "Now I think it's time to make you a man." smiled Carla with a hungry look in her eyes.

Eren's face was covered by his blush and he could only nod as they began to undress.

(omake)

But soon the door was open, startling both titan shifters as they soon saw Mikasa standing there, looking quite serious before she closed the door.

"M-mikasa?" Eren muttered in panic as Carla was surprised, before she smiled.

"Care to join in, Mikasa?" To the boy's shock, Mikasa nodded and began to undress.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know Carla didn't show that much of a yandere side, but hopefully it was good enough.


	5. Geo and Hope

Mother's dark love

Geo and Hope

Megaman Starforce

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope Stelar, the now single mother of Geo Stelar (Or Megaman as known to others) was taking care of the plants in the house's garden as she waited for her son to come back from school.

'Ah, there he is~!' Hope grinned upon seeing her son Geo coming home, but then she saw Sonia.

"What is she doing with my son?" asked Hope who put her watering can down and frowned at seeing her son walking next to Sonia. She gripped her hand until her knuckles turned white at seeing Sonia walk closer to Geo.

She watched as they stopped in front of the house and could only stare with her pupiless eyes as she saw Sonia turn to HER son with a smile. "She better not do..." Hope mentally lost it at seeing Sonia kiss Geo on the cheek!

'T-THAT GIRL! HOW DARE SHE!?' Hope thought darkly before calming down, knowing that her son wouldn't like seeing her like this. 'Better calm down, besides I still have the advantage...'

Unknown to Hope, her dark thoughts were heard by a certain FM-ian, who got interested. 'Well, well...it seems I have found a new vessel~!'

Hope walked down the stairs and saw Geo smiling. She smiled brightly at her son, but lost it when she saw the girl give her a smile back.

'Who does she think she is? Does she want my approval? Could they really be...dating?' thought Hope in worry as the mere thought of Geo moving away was enough for her to go crazy.

"So Geo, who's your...friend?" asked Hope who praying that they weren't a couple. 'My Geo is too good for a girl like this!'

"This is Sonia Strumm." replied Geo.

"Wait, the pop singer?" asked Hope.

"Yes, but I decided to retire for the moment after some...problems with my...former manager..." Sonia said as she remembered the idiot that tried to abuse her mother's songs before he was fired and arrested.

Meanwhile Hope was surprised before becoming panicked at the idea of such a girl dating HER son. 'Oh dear, she might actually be a threat!'

Hope contained her panic and directed them into the living room.

"So Sonia, care to talk about yourself?" suggested Hope who wanted to seem friendly while Geo was in the room.

"Well, I use to write songs for my mom who passed away. She died of a terrible disease a while back, and I was found by my manager. The rest is history." replied Sonia.

"I see..." Hope was actually surprised at how Sonia was, because while she expected a brat, the girl before her was a gentle one with a tragic past, kinda like her son. 'But even so, while she's OK in my point of view, she might be still a threat...'

So the day pasted by rather quickly as Hope learned more of Sonia's life, minus the fact that she has fought alongside Geo.

Hope found the talk enjoyable, but noticed the time. "Oh dear, look at the time." replied Hope.

"Oh man! I need to get back home!" Sonia jumped up and waved bye to Geo before heading out.

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the hay, mom." replied Geo heading up to his room.

"OK, sweet dreams sweetie." called Hope who started on the dishes.

"Hello there, Hope Stelar~" Suddenly said a voice as a surprised Hope turned to see Ophiuca's FM form, surprising her.

"W-who are you?!" The single mother managed to say.

"I'm someone who can help you with your son, but you may call me Ophiuca~!" Said the female FM-ian.

"What do you mean help Geo?" asked Hope who felt worried something was wrong.

"You didn't know? You're son is none other than Megaman!" replied Ophiuca shocking Hope.

'Wait...my son...is Megaman? Then that means he's been saving this city! But, does this mean...?' Hope's eyes widened as she realized Megaman's partner was none other than Sonia!

'That girl has been near MY SON this all time!?' thought Hope in anger.

She didn't even notice her fists forming as she looked up at Ophiuca, who was surprised to see Hope's eyes were darkened and dilated.

"I'll help you." replied Hope without hesitation. 

"Good!" Ophiuca said, but before they merged Hope had something to say.

"So, why did you choose me?"

"Well, two reasons..." Ophiuca said, "One, You were the most compatible human I could find, and Two," Here the FM-ian blushed a bit, "Your son's FM-ian...he's someone I also want for myself~!"

"Well, it seems we have more in common, no?" Hope grinned before they fused. 

The result of their fusion became something different than Queen Ophiuca. The new character had blue skin like Queen Ophiuca, but the overall appearance had changed. She looked identical to Hope for starters. Her clothing changed to a harem girls outfit with red arabian top and a segmented tail like Queen Ophiuca. The fusion had also increased her breasts to where they looked close enough to pop out.

Her wrists had blue snake shaped bracelets while two more ring-shaped cyber snakes encircled her waist. Her hair also took on a magenta tone. She also had the same pink veil that covered her mouth.

"We are, EMPRESS OPHIUCA!" yelled Empress Ophiuca who opened her eyes to reveal them red colored, but with a slit pupil.

"GEO! WAKE UP!" Omega-Xis, or Mega as Geo called him, screamed as Geo stumbled to awaken, and then the sleepy boy turned towards the serious FM-ian.

"Wha-at happened, Mega?" He asked.

"Geo, there's a FM-ian near you!"

"W-what?!" Geo then heard something slithering around and saw a figure near him.

"Hello~!" came a sultry voice as Geo felt his body being wrapped up in something. He tried to get out, but could barely move.

"Geo!" yelled Omega-Xis.

"EM WAVE CHANGE!" yelled Geo as they both fused and became Megaman. He tried to break out, but even his transformation couldn't get him out.

"My, how rude~!" came the voice again as the figure moved their face close as the light form outside showed their face.

"M-MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Geo shouted while blushing a bit upon seeing Empress Ophiuca's form.

"Me? I'm just holding you up, son~!" Said Empress Ophiuca in a happy tone.

'Something's wrong. Who could be merging with Geo's mother?' asked Mega from inside Geo's head.

'That would be me.' replied Ophiuca's voice from Hope's mind.

'Ophiuca? What are you doing to Geo's mom?!' demanded Mega.

'Just helping her get closer to him.' responded Ophiuca.

'WHAT?!' Mega honestly didn't expect that, and neither Ophiuca appearing and getting closer to him.

"M-mom, please stop!" Geo pleaded, but froze up when his mother kissed him.

(Lemon)

Geo was not only stunned to feel his mother's soft lips against his, but also felt her tongue brush past and feel his own. He tried to pull away, but her segmented tail kept him in place.

Hope pulled back and smiled at her son before whispering into his ear. "Time to show you the joys of a woman, than a girl." replied Hope who pulled down his pants and freed his semi-hard member. "My, it's grown after so many years." cooed Hope who let her serpent-like tongue hang out before dragging it underneath his member.

Geo couldn't help but let a moan as his mother wrapped her tongue around his cock and took it all into her mouth. He tried to push her away, but his hand accidentally got caught on her top and exposed one of her nipples.

"My, someone's eager." Hope continued to suck on Geo's cock as she pulled her top off to expose to large breasts.

"M-mom, stop." came Geo's plead, which sounded more like a moan from the pleasure he was feeling.

"Oh, but I need your opinion. Does your mother's breasts feel alright?" Hope pressed her breasts against Geo's cock and began to rub them all over it.

'Fuck! This is amazing!' thought Geo who could feel something coming. "Mom, I'm cumming!" Geo pushed his mother's head down on the top of his cock and let his sperm fly into her mouth.

Hope made sure to catch it all and marveled at how much he let out before swallowing it.

Geo tried to catch his breath from that while Hope positioned herself to where her slit was above Geo's cock.

"Now, let's make you a man." Hope let herself drop on Geo's cock and feel a rush of pleasure surge through her. Geo groaned at the warmth while also feeling himself get pushed in deeper thanks to Hope's snake body squeezing him closer.

"Geo, grab your mother's breasts." begged Hope who began to push herself up and dropped back down on her son's cock.

Geo was lost in the pleasure and merely grabbed onto his mother's breasts and began to knead them with vigor.

Both Hope and Ophiuca felt their minds going blank as they continued to ride on Geo and Mega's cpck.

"Mom, I'm gonna cum." warned Geo.

"Let it out inside!" cried Hope who hugged Geo to her breasts as her inner walls clamped down on Geo's cock.

Geo gripped his mother's breasts harder as his sperm shot straight into Hope's womb and was being milked by her inner walls.

(Lemon end)

"That was...wow..." Geo gasped as he felt Mega going asleep.

"Now Geo, let's sleep~!" Purred his mother before they went to get asleep.

(Omake)

Geo Stelar was running home as fast he could go. After that night with his mom, she had apologized for being too forceful, but he forgave her and mentioned that doing ti again would be great.

For Mega, he was excited to see Ophiuca again. After the mother and son had gone to sleep, Ophiuca confessed how she felt for him, which shocked him. He then told her it would be nice to see how their relationship would go, so Ophiuca decided to be partners with Hope.

Geo ran through the door and looked for his mom. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Up here sweetie! Me and Ophiuca have a surprise for you two!" called Hope down to her son.

Geo and Mega headed upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom, only to stare as they saw not only Sonia on her knees and eating hope out with a collar around her neck, but Lyra seemed to be getting teased by Ophiuca.

"Hello there son~!" Hope grinned before she explained. "After seeing that Sonia actually is a good girl, I decided to let her join in, but under my terms~!"

"Same with Lyra, Mega~!" Ophiuca said happily.

"What do you think?" asked both of them.

Geo and Mega's response was an em wave change before Megaman stood there with noticeable bulge in his suit.

"Let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Naruto and Kushina

Mother's dark love

Naruto and Kushina

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rasengan!" Roared Naruto as he smashed his recently one-handed complete rasengan in a tree, smashing it to bits and making the blonde cheer at the chance of getting stronger on the training trip while Ero-Sennin was busy at a brothel.

But unknown to the blonde, there was a certain red-headed spirit that was watching his progress rather lovingly.

This spirit was in the shape of a beautiful woman who had long red hair and a heart shaped face that could capture the eye of any man.

'Oh Naruto, you've grown so fast.' thought Kushina Uzumaki as she watched her son continue to train. She was happy to see him grow strong, but sad that she couldn't be there to help raise him.

Then Kushina heard a chuckle behind her, making her turn to the spirit of a certain nine-tailed fox, "What do you want, stupid fox?" She frowned.

Kyubi meanwhile just grinned, "Well, I was going to ask you if you want to be with your son...but if you don't want me here..."

"WAIT!" yelled Kushina holding out her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can grant you another chance with your son, but there is a catch." replied Kyubi.

"I don't care. If I can be with my son, then do whatever." replied Kushina with conviction.

"Well then..." Kyubi chuckled. "You'll have to become my new half..."

"W-what do you mean?!" Kushina yelled in shock.

"If you ask, no, it's not like marriage or something like that..." The fox dismissed as Kushina sighed in relief. "I meant that since my Yin half was sealed alongside your stupid husband in the shinigami's belly, you'll become my new Yin half BUT we'll be separated, you will just become a new biju..."

"Then do it!" yelled Kushina who couldn't wait any longer.

Kyubi grinned and wrapped all of his tails around Kushina before pouring his power into her. The result was the tails pulling away to reveal a dark red furred Kushina who still had her face, but with a fox's snout along with several other traits of a fox. She gained the attributes of an anthro fox.

"Congrats, SISTER~!" Said the biju in a VERY happy tone at feeling his power be complete again while Kushina saw her new body before grinning, wanting to be with her son!

"Thank you Kyubi~! Now if you excuse me, I'll see MY sochi now~!" Grinned the red-head with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto had gone back to his temporary home he and Jiraiya were staying at while on their trip. What he didn't notice was a certain red furred Kushina who was following him.

She was tapped on the shoulder by the woman in charge of the inn.

"Excuse me, but only guests are allowed through." replied the woman.

Kushina froze up before her face got a dark look and she unleashed enough KI to make the girl in front of her get afraid before she walked to the scared inn keeper and said, "Excuse me, but I'm his mother so I have a right to see MY son. So WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO KEEP ME FROM MY SOCHI!" She roared darkly at the end.

"N-no one! J-just g-go then, lady..." The scared girl said as Kushina smiled happily before going to her son's room as the inn keeper fainted on the spot. 

Naruto meanwhile had plopped down on his bed right as Kushina made it to the top of the stairs. She managed to find which room it was due to his scent and walked over to it before knocking.

"Ero-sannin, if you lost your money from flirting with the girls, I'm gonna..." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at seeing a dark red anthro fox stand in front of him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto." grinned Kushina.

The blonde was shocked at the anthro fox similar to kyubi appear before getting in a fighting stance while feeling nervous, to which Kushina giggled at.

"W-who are you?!" Naruto yelled as Kushina then appeared at a speed he couldn't follow and...hugged him! "W-wha?!"

"Shh, now calm down Sochi..." The red-head said warmly before dropping the bomb on HER son. "I'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki~!"

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at Kushina, who giggled at the look on his face. "My sochi, looking at your mother like that? Naughty naughty~!" teased Kushina.

Naruto blushed in response and shook his head before looking at her with a serious look. "I don't know who you are, but that trick won't work on me!" yelled Naruto who jumped out the window and began to leap across the rooftops.

"Ooh~! A chase! Here I come Sochi~!" yelled Kushina who let instincts guide her as her new found speed helped her as she ran after her son.

Naruto quickly went into a hospital and hid in an empty room, but heard a nurse's voice say, "Is someone there~?"

The blonde in panic goes out of the room hoping to convince the nurse of leaving him alone...only to blush upon seeing Kushina in a sexy nurse's outfit as she says "Can I take your temperature~?"

Then Naruto runs out of the hospital and tries to go to the bar where ero-sennin was, and enters there where the bartenders asks him, "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"I guess I am..." The blonde sighed before looking at the bartender...and blush again upon seeing his mother in a sexy bartender outfit as she asked him, "Can I give you anything, honey~?"

Naruto actually screamed and then leaved the bar to go to any building, not realizing he went inside a stripper's house as he relax and sits on a chair before a female voice asked him, "What are you doing here, sweetie~?"

The blonde in worry looks to his back...only to blush yet again upon seeing Kushina in a stripper's outfit, making him scream as he runs towards the nearby forest before Kushina finally catches him. 

"Got you~!" sang Kushina who held Naruto in a tight hug.

"I..still doubt...your...my mom." gasped Naruto.

"Oh? Then maybe this will convince you." Kushina held a single claw to Naruto's forehead as she used her chakra to send a stream of memories into his head.

Then Naruto saw his mother's memories, from her childhood in Uzushio before it's destruction to coming to Konoha, her having sealed the Kyubi in her by the first jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki, making Kushina the second jinchuriki, to his shock, then her first meeting with Minato Namikaze, who would eventually save his mother and they would feel in love, followed by the third shinobi war and Minato using his Hiraishin and Rasengan to defeat Iwa troops, ending the war and becoming the Yondaime Hokage, naming Jiraiya the godfather to his and Kushina's baby, shocking Naruto at finding out that his father was the Yondaime, the same Hokage that sealed the fox in Naruto, ruining the blonde boy's life, much to his anger...

At least until he saw what happened the day he was born, in which a masked uchiha killed the nurses and ANBUS assigned to protect them and separate him and Minato from Kushina, followed by her kidnapping and the uchiha freeing Kyubi from the seal and controlling it to attack Konoha as Minato saved his wife and then battled the masked uchiha, who was revealed to be Madara Uchiha, and eventually stopping his control over the biju as the Sandaime and the shinobi troops managed to push the biju back, forcing Madara to retire as Minato faced the Kyubi with Gamabunta before teleporting them away and proceeding to seal the biju in Naruto, even going so far as for him and Kushina to protect him from Kyubi's claw directed to him!

Naruto's eyes began to drip with tears as he wrapped his arms around Kushina's soft body and began to shed tears of happiness at finding his mother.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here now, no need to cry." cooed Kushina who rubbed Naruto's head and back.

"K-kaa-chan..." Naruto could barely say that before Kushina teleported them to the inn room and putting themselves in the bed. "W-wha?"

"Don't worry Sochi...Kaa-chan will make everything better~!" And with that, Kushina kissed her son.

(Lemon)

Naruto was stunned and found himself falling back with his mother on top. Her muzzle covered his mouth and he found himself pushing back against her tongue with his own.

Kushina marveled at the taste of Naruto's mouth and pushed back until she had gotten it. She pulled back with a flushed expression on her already red face and used her claws to shred his pants off.

"I can't take it anymore. Please, enjoy the flesh of your mother, Naruto." cooed Kushina who held her pink slit open for Naruto to see. Both of them watched as his cock impaled her and caused her back to arch. Naruto gripped the bed at the warm feeling and started to groan as Kushina began to bounce up and down on him.

"Kaa-san...this is amazing." groaned Naruto who found himself gripping her breasts which had stuck out of her fur.

"Your cock is amazing sochi!" yelled Kushina whose pleasure caused he tailbone to sprout a fox tail. Seeing this, Kushina wrapped the tip of it around Naruto's cock and began to massage it while she continued to bounce.

"Kaa-san! I'm gonna.." Naruto groaned as he felt his cock twitch.

"Cum sochi! Cum inside me!" cried Kushina who increased her pace and cried out as her and Naruto's orgasms hit. His cock was soaked with her juices while his sperm shot straight into her womb.

(End of Lemon)

Meanwhile, a certain pervert known as Jiraiya was arriving back to the inn where he and his godson were registered after the former got rejected by some girls at town.

"Seriously, what could happen next?" Jiraiya asked to no one as he went inside and missed the still knocked out inn keeper, and went inside his paid room...only to grin with a nosebleed as he saw his godson finally score with a hot redhead that was certainly...familiar...'It can't be...right...'

But then Kushina noticed the perverted idiot that was SUPPOSED to take care of HER Sochi after Kurama's attack, yet he didn't bothered to visit him ONCE!

"JIRAIYA!" Roared the mad fox-woman as she leap at the scared sage and then a beating like none other took place as Naruto saw his mother torture the poor ero-sennin in such a way that event his biju was shaken in fear...

(Timeskip)

We now find Naruto wearing a different form of clothing with his godfather staying behind him and the woman that was holding onto his arm. The woman was of course Kushina who had her other arm occupied as it was holding a young girl who had Naruto's face, but had golden fox ears on the top of her head with a small tail coming out from the back of her pants.

This was their daughter, Yua. After their one session, Kushina wanted more to make up for all the years she missed and this is turn got her pregnant. Naruto was stunned at first, but Kushina calmed him down by telling him that her new form warped her dna a little so they didn't need to worry about the baby.

All three of them were close to the gate of Konoha that they could see a crowd near it that seemed to wag banners around that were welcoming Naruto back. In the crowd happened to be Sakura and Hinata.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHO IS THAT WOMAN WITH YOU?!" Sakura screamed, which made Yua begin to cry and both her parents and Jiraiya to glare at her.

"Naruto-kun, please take Yua to the park..." Kushina said calmly as the blonde nodded and took his daughter to the park as Kushina turned to both girls and smirked darkly.

"So, you're the teamamte of Naruto?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah, what of it!" yelled Sakura.

Kushina ignored her rude comment and turned to Hinata who was still shy even after three years. "I can tell from the way your eyes move that you like my son."

Hinata's face blushed before Sakura stepped closer until she was right in Kushina's face. "Who the hell are you?"

Kushina smiled so large that the two girls thought she looked like the Kyubi, even though she was an anthromorphic fox.

"I'm his mother and wife, Kushina Uzumaki~!" sang Kushina.

Both girls stood in shock before Hinata fainted and Sakura kept denying it...until Kushina grabbed her by the neck and looked at her darkly.

"Now, let me tell you something..." Grinned the woman darkly, "Try to even THINK of doing something to MY sochi AND MY daughter, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!" Sakura fainted at Kushina's KI as the latter dropped her and went to join her new family.

(omake)

We now find Sakura as she headed into her home from the long day of trying to get answers from Naruto, who merely ignored her after she made his daughter cry.

"Stupid Naruto, screwing his own mother and raising a brat like that." replied Sakura who didn't notice the rope on the floor until she tripped on it and found herself getting tied up and was lifted up and dropped into a chair.

"Comfy?" asked a small figure who was revealed to be Yua.

"What are you doing, brat?" yelled Sakura.

"You insult my papa and mama because you didn't get papa, but..." Yua's eyes suddenly tuned dark as she stared straight into Sakura's eyes. "Papa belongs to mama and me. And I won't let a pink haired banshee like you take him away and make mama upset."

"W-what are you going t-to do?!" Sakura asked in fear as Yua grinned evilly and revealed some sort of strange machine where somehow rainbows could be leak out. (Guess Where It Came From)

It wasn't long until Sakura's screams of pain were heard by everyone, including Kushina and Naruto, whom were making out.

"What was that?" The blonde asked just for Kushina to shrug it off; "It must be Yua-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Shirou and Irisviel

Mother's dark love

Shirou and Irisviel

Fate/Stay Night

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou Emiya-Einzberg sighed as he remembered how he became who he had been once.

That almost a decade ago, during the 4th Holy Grail War, the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya participed into the war as the master of servant Saber, who was actually a female King Arthur, with his wife Irisviel von Einzberg helped him.

But then a change was made; Originally Illyasviel von Einzberg, Kiritsugu's and Irisviel's daughter, was supposed to stay in the Einzberg manor, but somehow she convinced them to let her come with her puppy eyes.

Then while Illya remained in the Emiya house reinforced by Bounded Fields and two Einzberg servants, Sella and Leysritt, Kiritusgu and Saber fought the other servants, eventually ending with Irisviel kidnapped by Kotomine as Saber fought the golden Archer, but somehow Illya meet and made a friendship with the deceasing Kariya Matou, who was Berserker's Master, and so inspired by the young girl's words, Kariya ordered Berserker with his remaining Command Seal to rescue not only Sakura, but also Irisviel before killing Zouken, which worked and the old monster died as the girls were saved.

Meanwhile Kiritsugu finally defeated Kotomine, which allowed Archer to be distracted enough for Saber to defeat him, but then Kiritsugu found out about the truth of the Grail and ordered Saber to destroy it, which worked but the backlash provoked the Fuyuki Fire, which killed 500 lives and the only survivor was Shirou himself, who was saved by Kiritsugu who put Avalon in him.

Then Kiritusgu adopted him in the Emiya-Einzberg family, and soon Shirou and Illya were raised as normal kids while Irisviel and Kiritsugu took care of them with Saber, who became Shirou's familiar, Sakura (who was adopted as well), Sella and Leysritt, and for a while everything was perfect...until Kiritsugu discovered that the grail cursed him and he was slowly dying, making his family sad yet they spent the remaining time together before Kiritsugu died.

Afterwards Shirou swore to take care and protect his family, much to their happiness as they trained him in magecraft and he was able to do several things, like projection, structural analysis, tracing, and even runes.

Right now the red-white haired boy was training with Saber in kendo, not noticing his adoptive mother's look from afar...

'Oh Shirou, you truly are becoming a man~!' thought Irisviel who smiled at the sight of Shirou getting stronger by the second. She felt her face feel warm from seeing how much he had changed after all these years. 

Irisviel then remembered to when she began to feel this way for her adopted son, which was a month after Kiritsugu's death, in which she cried after making Illya fall asleep, but she didn't expect Shirou to be there as well and asking her what was going on, making her tell him about her pain, to which the boy hugged her, surprising her as he said the words that would (unknowingly to him) make her fall for him:

"Don't worry Irisviel-hime sama, I swear I'll protect you, Illya-nee, Saber-chan and everyone else important to me. After all, you're my precious people..." 

So now here she was watching both of them as they practiced more.

'I wonder what Shirou likes in a girl.' thought Irisviel who quickly noticed Shirou put too much power into his lunge and ended up falling on top of Saber. 

Shirou froze up as he felt Saber's body under his own as said familiar blushed a lot before they separated.

Meanwhile Irisviel's mind froze up before her look went dark and she barely managed to hold herself from using a command seal on Saber and giving her a very fitting punishment...

Before she could reveal herself, Sella tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Irisviel-sama, it's time for dinner." replied the homunculus.

"Thank you, Sella." replied Irisviel who headed to the dinner hall while seeing Saber and Shirou heading out.

Soon the whole family made it to dinner and focused on the meal set up for them.

While they enjoyed the finer cooking, Irisviel kept sneaking peaks at Shirou with a thoughtful look on her face.

'So, how should I get Shirou for myself?' Irisviel thought before noticing the looks that Saber, Sakura and surprisingly Illya gave him. 'Oh dear, It seems I have more competence for him than what I expected...'

Eventually the food was finished as Fuji-nee, who somehow arrived when hearing the word food, went back to her house as Sella and Leysritt took care of the dishes and Irisviel saw Shirou heading for his room tired, making an insane but effective idea go to her head as she grinned.

"Hello there Shirou~!" Irisviel smiled upon looking at HER Shirou's reaction.

Said red-head barely managed to find his voice, "K-Kaa-chan, what's happening?! W-Why are you dressed like t-that?!"

The Einzberg woman just smiled before hugging her son. 

"I'm just showing my son how much I love him~!" replied Irisviel who didn't hesitate in capturing Shirou's lips and pulling him on top of her of the bed.

(Omake)

Shirou found himself actually enjoying the kiss he and Irisviel were sharing and would have gone further, but stopped when they heard the door open. They looked up and saw the blushing faces of Illya, Saber, and Sakura.

"Mou! Shirou, where is my kiss~?" Illya pouted cutely as Shirou stood there shocked while Irisviel smiled.

"S-senpai...If you wanted to do this...you could have asked me..." Muttered a blushing Sakura.

"As your familiar...I Must take care of you!" Blushed Saber.

"So wanna join in girls~?" Asked Irisviel before they all joined in.

Meanwhile, a certain Tsundere Toshaka was "watching" the event with a red face, wondering if she could ask her "sister" to let her join in...

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Ryuko, Satsuki, Nui, and Ragyo

Mother's dark love

Ryuko, Satsuki, Nui, and Ragyo

Kill la Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the Revocs Coproation, and mother of Satsuki Kiryuin smiled as she read the report that detailed her daughter's attack on other schools during the class trip.

"I would expect nothing less from my daughter." replied Ragyo with a smile.

The door to her office opened to reveal her right hand assistant Rei. "Ragyo-sama, the scientists have discovered something you may want to see." replied Rei handing her mistress an info sheet.

"Oh? And what is it?" asked Ragyo scanning over the paper.

"The papers reveal something shocking about the Kamui wearer, Ryuko Matoi..." Began Rei in a surprisingly nervous tone as Ragyo thought of Isshin Matoi's daughter, who by some reason was familiar with her.

"What is it?" Ragyo asked before she saw something about the paper that shocked her. "T-that's-?!"

"Indeed Ragyo-Sama," Rei said, before dropping the bomb; "We found out that your DNA matches that of Ryuko's, making her your second daughter."

Ragyo's eyes widened as she let go of the paper and stared down at her on desk with unblinking eyes.

'Ryuko...is my...daughter?' were Ragyo's thoughts as she felt her mind go crazy at that thought. Even after becoming one with the life fibers, she always had a part of her that wanted to care for her daughter. But Isshin betraying her and the realization of what she did to Ryuko caused her to never truly bond with Satsuki. She was afraid of losing her as well if that ever happened.

But her mind seemed to snap. She felt like herself, but also giddy at finding out about Ryuko. She grinned widely before turning to Rei.

"Rei, please get me the Grand Couturier..." Ragyo said in a more happy tone as Rei bowed and went to get Nui, while wondering what was going on in her friend's mind.

A few minutes later a certain blonde haired and pink dressed life fiber-hybrid came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Ragyo-sama!" Nui called to her "mother", who nodded back. "Why have you called me here?"

"I want you to go and capture Satsuki and Ryuko." ordered Ragyo with a grin.

"Why?" asked Nui tilting her head.

"It's time for a family reunion." replied Ragyo.

Nui was confused about why her "mother" wanted Ryuko if she wanted a family reunion, but merely smiled and nodded before turning and heading out. 

'Soon my daughters, soon we'll be finally together~!' thought Ragyo while smiling in bliss at the idea of her daughters being with her.

Meanwhile Nui herself hummed as she arrived to honnouji academy before going to search for both Ryuko and Satsuki, all the way while wondering why Ragyo wanted to see Ryuko.

The Grand Couturier kept her eyes peeled and soon spotted Ryuko talking to her friend Mako. She grinned and quietly snuck up behind them before using her life fibers to ensnare both of them and walked out in front of them.

"Nui! What are you doing here?" demanded Ryuko.

"Night night." chimed Nui who used her life fibers to hit different pressure points on Ryuko that knocked her out. Nui let her fall before catching her and holding her over her shoulder.

"Now all that's left is.." Nui sidestepped Satsuki's blade before smiling at the Satsuki's glaring face. "...Satsuki-chan!"

The mentioned, clad in her Kamui Junketsu, just glared darker at the smiling life-fiber hybrid. "What are you doing here, Nui Harime?"

"Satsuki-chan, your mother wants to see you AND Ryuko-chan as soon as possible~!" Grinned Nui at Satsuki's surprised look, but before the latter was able to do anything Nui vanished, making the younger kiryuin frown before going towards RECOVS for some answers.

Meanwhile, Nui had arrived at Revocs with no problem and made her way to Ragyo's office. She entered and put the unconscious Ryuko down on a chair before turning to Ragyo.

"So Ragyo-sama, why did you want Ryuko-chan?" asked Nui.

"Why, any mother would want to be closer to her daughter of course." replied Ragyo stunning Nui who soon smiled and clapped with happiness.

The doors soon were blown apart as Ragyo nonchalantly sidestepped them and smiled at seeing her other daughter walk in with her kamui and sword.

"Hello there my beautiful daughter~!" Greeted Ragyo in a more cheerful tone as Satsuki looked surprised because her mother hadn't used that tone ever since her younger sister died and Isshin Matoi ran way.

"What's going on here, mother?! And why is Matoi here?!" Frowned Satsuki as a moan was heard and they saw Ryuko wake up before looking around in panic.

"W-where am I?!" Panicked the banchou girl before looking at the other present and growl. "Satsuki Kiryuin! Nui Harime! Why am I here?! And who the hell is that woman?!" She finished looking at Ragyo, who smiled before deciding to drop the truth bomb.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" asked Ragyo.

Ryuko was struck speechless while Satsuki was the same but with more anger. She brought her sword up and immediately charged at her mother.

But Ragyo just smiled while blocking Satsuki's attack before holding her so that her daughter wouldn't attack her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Snapped Satsuki. "DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT MY YOUNGER SIBLING DIED SHORTLY AFTER SHE WAS BORN?!"

Ragyo then did something that Satsuki never would have expected; she got a sad look on her face! "I had thought so as well, but apparently Isshin Matoi faked her death and took her away from us after he left..." 

"But..." Ryuko's whisper brought the attention of both Kiryuin. "The old man told me that my mother died after I was born..."

Ragyo neared her youngest daughter and hugged her, much to their surprise.

"I failed as a mother before you were even one, but I want to change that all that now." replied Ragyo.

Ryuko's cheeks had tears going down them as she gripped Ragyo closer into the hug, not noticing the shiver Ragyo got form feeling her daughter hold her close.

Satsuki meanwhile looked in shock at how her mother acted around Ryuko, her...sister. And suddenly the kiryuin felt shame upon remembering how she had almost killed her during the triad trip and when she went berserk.

Suddenly Ryuko found herself hugged by Satsuki and, shockingly enough, Nui.

Ryuko cried harder as she felt comfort and warmth from the embrace. Even if two of them happened to be her enemies.

Ragyo smiled at all her daughters together and kissed each one on the forehead before turning to her youngest. "Ryuko, would you like to be part of this family?

"Y-yes, I will..." Ryuko said just wanting to be with her remaining family, making Ragyo grin harder and hug her in joy.

'FINALLY! MY FAMILY IS BACK TOGETHER~!' She thought in bliss.

Then strands of life fibers covered both Ryuko and Satsuki, who didn't resist, in cocoons before they shattered, revealing the girl with their kamui's in new forms. Senketsu and Junketsu had been transformed into identical dresses like Ragyo's, except they were colored like their respected colors.

After their new transformation, Ragyo sat down on her chair and held her daughters as Ryuko and Satsuki sat on her lap.

"So my daughters, want to drink something?" Asked Ragyo with a gentle smile as both daughters nodded, making Ragyo reveal her bare breasts. "Here you go~!"

Ryuko and Satsuki were hesitant on doing such a thing, but were very tempted by their mothers breasts and began to suck on both nipples trying to get some milk out.

"Mmm~! Drink up my daughters." cooed Ragyo as she felt her nipples getting hard and smiled at seeing milk come from her breasts and being drank by Ryuko and Satsuki.

"My turn~!" chimed in Nui with enthusiasm. Ryuko and Satsuki let go of Ragyo's breasts and let Nui excitedly latch onto both nipples and suck as much of the milk as she could.

Ragyo just moaned in happiness at having her daughters together.

Eventually Ryuko and Satsuki managed to convince Ragyo of not destroying the world with life fibers, and just put them on the clothes of all the world, which became goku uniforms much to their happiness.

Then Satsuki revealed Ryuko as her sister, which was met with surprise from the Elite 4 before they accepted, happy at Satsuki being reunited with her sister, which included Mako and her family congratulating Ryuko.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Sei and Iori

Mother's dark love

Sei and Iori

Gundam build fighters

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Iori Rinko sighed as her son, Iori Sei, was studying about Gundam with his friend China Kousaka, which made her sigh while holding her dark thoughts.

The reason for those dark thoughts was that Rinko actually loved Sei more than a mother to a son, instead it was more like a woman for a man because her husband almost never appeared and Sei always tried to help her, which made the mother feel something for her son.

'Oh, why can't Sei look at me not as a mother, but as a woman?' thought Rinko. She didn't hate China, but she was worried she would get too close to HER Sei.

Rinko then thought on how to grab her son's attention, and while thinking she went towards his room before she heard some funny noises, and she froze up at the sight before her:

Sei and China were in a hug, but from Rinko's point of view she thought that they were doing much, much more...

'She DARE hug MY son in my home? Unforgivable!' thought Rinko in anger. She slowly tried to clam herself down just as Sei and Chine ended the hug and China headed out.

"Hello, Iori-san." greeted China.

"Hello there, Kousaka-chan..." Said Rinko with a fake smile on her face, but China didn't noticed it as she walked to the exit.

"Thank you for letting me stay in, Iori-san! I'll come when I can!" Said China as she got outside her house and back to her home.

"Sei-kun, can you answer me a question?" asked Rinko.

"Sure Kaa-san." replied Sei.

"What traits do you look for in a girl?" asked Rinko out of the blue.

Sei suddenly blushed but didn't stutter. "Well, I like them to be honest, loyal, reliable, willing to help other, and who know when to get serious." replied Sei.

Rinko heard all that and began to plan on how to became like the type of girl that her son would want.

"Why you ask, Kaa-san?" Sei asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, dear. I was just seeing what kind of...daughter in law I would have eventually~!" Rinko lied, but smirked upon seeing Sei's massive blush.

The next day arrived sooner than expected, and it was at this moment that Rinko was getting the final touches of her plan ready.

"There, all done." smiled Rinko looking at the surprise she had in store for her son.

"Kaa-chan, I'm coming in!" Sei's voice was heard as Rinko just smiled.

Then Sei came in and froze up upon seeing his mother in a very revealing lingerie.

Riko was clad in a black colored bsdm outfit, except the part that covered her breasts was shorter and allowed her nipples to slip out.

"K-K-Kaa-chan? What's that?" asked Sei pointing at his mother's outfit.

"Nothing important Sei-kun, this is just to show you how much I love you~!" Rinko said before she hugged Sei to her bust and kissed him.

(LEMON)

"K-kaa-chan..." Sei said as his mother kissed him and undressed him, making him feel strange but good...

"My, someone's eager.~!" teased Rinko rubbing the tip of Sei's penis. She wrapped her hand around his member and began to rub it while giving it a tentatively lick on the top.

"K-Kaa-chan." groaned Sei who felt strange from his mother's treatment, but in a good way.

Rinko just kept sucking off her son's penis, showing how much experience the mother had in the sex area.

Eventually Sei wasn't able to endure it anymore and with a shout of "I'M CUMMING!" he came in his mother's mouth, and said mother just drinked the sperm with a smile.

Rinko let go of her son's member with a plop and smiled at Sei's flushed face. "Delicious~!" smiled Rinko as she pulled the top part of her outfit to reveal her impressive breasts.

"Hope you love this." Rinko began to wrap her mounds around Sei's penis and began to smother his member with her soft breasts.

Sei was currently feeling himself in heaven, which was obvious since he was getting something many men around the world ever dreamed; Getting a tit-fuck from a very beautiful woman, even if it was his own mother.

Rinko meanwhile was enjoying the treat she was giving her son as she was fingering herself with her left hand.

Eventually Sei couldn't hold anymore and came once again on his mother's breasts and face.

Rinko licked the sperm from around her lips and made sure all of it was off her face before swallowing it all with joy.

"Ahh~! My own son's sperm tastes wonderful~!" gushed Rinko who was happy to see him still rock hard.

"Well, since you're still eager..." Rinko got up and bent over the table while reachign behind and pulled the part that covered her wet pussy aside, "...Cum inside here." Rinko begged as her groin was feeling hotter at just the thought of what Sei would feel like inside her.

Sei blushed as he stared at his mother's body before he walked up to her and soon put his penis at her entrance.

"Now Sei, become one with me~!" Rinko said before her son penetrated her, making both of the moan!

Sei was taken at how warm his mother's pussy felt and couldn't stop himself from gripping her hips and going back and forth into her.

"AH~! That feels amazing Sei~!" cried Rinko as she felt her son piston into her with vigor and could feel her nipples as her breasts were pressed against the cool table top.

Sei just watched his mother's big breasts bounce until he grabbed them with his hands and began to grope them, making Rinko moan.

Then Rinko began to feel herself coming, making her grind against her son harder.

"Kaa-chan! I'm cumming!" yelled Sei as he pushed himself as deep as he could and shot his sperm straight into her pussy.

'Ah~! My son's hot sperm is inside me~!' thought Rinko in bliss as she pulled the nearest chair out and pulled Sei onto her lap.

"My, my, Sei-kun, you were great~!" 'Even better than you father! And I might actually get pregnant again~!' Grinned Rinko as Sei nodded while blushing.

"Come on Sei-kun." Rinko picked her son up and took them both to his room and snuggled under the cover.

'Good night, Sei-kun.' thought Rinko in happiness with her new lover in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Zak and Drew

Mother's dark love

Zak and Drew

Secret saturdays

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Saturday ship/home, Drew Saturday sighed as she was cleaning her sword while thinking about her family, or more specifically, her son.

'How did I end up like this?' She thought.

What she was referring to was her odd feelings towards her son. She felt much more protective over him, but it also felt possessive at the same time. She brushed it off as just being motherly feelings, but found herself doing odd things around him.

One time she held Zak's clothes while he was in the showed and stayed there until he was out. The next odd thing was that she made breakfast for hi one morning, but in nothing but her underwear and an apron. The final straw was when they were practicing together. When Zak got in close, she wound up hugging him to her body, more specifically her breasts, and didn't let go until after a few minutes.

She wondered why she was acting like that around her son until it hit her!

'C-could I...be falling for him?!'

'Indeed you are.' came a voice that echoed within her head that held wisdom in its tone.

'What! Whose there?' asked Drew in her mind as she held her fire sword while keeping a look out for any intruders.

'Relax, I'm in your mind.' responded the voice.

'Who are you?' Drew asked.

'Well, I'm what you would call...the goddess Ra!'

'What! You mean THE RA?! But you sound like a woman!' responded Drew.

'That's because I am indeed a woman. What most mortals don't realize is that I was hiding my true nature. Some people back then would be offended if they found out I was a girl.' replied Ra.

Drew sweatdropped a bit at the answer of the goddess before nodding in understanding.

'So, goddess Ra, you know why am I feeling like this for my son?' Drew wondered as Ra smirked.

'Yes, it is because of the pheromones I am leaking for Kur.' responded Ra.

'Eh?! W-what do you mean?!' Drew mentally shouted in shock.

'Me and Kur use to be mates decades ago, but we eventually lost each other due to the wars and conflict between humans. So we went into hiding. I used your sword as a hide away place, but then I sensed my mate within your son.' replied Ra.

Drew remembered when her son got the sword and summoned Kur's spirit back then, yet she froze up when what Ra said caught up to her and she had an idea of what the goddess wanted:

'Y-you want to...mate with Kur again...and for that...I-I have to...'

'Yes.' replied Ra.

'Absolutely not! He's my baby boy and I am already married!' yelled Drew in her head. 

"Wait, what would happen if I don't do..that with my son?" Drew asked with a blush as Ra sighed before answering.

"Well, if you go through mating, you'll get a closer bond and stop the hormones from both you and your son sooner because if you don't, you both could get more stress until you eventually snap and go on a rampage." Explained the goddess seriously.

'So I either do it, or risk innocent lives.' summed up Drew.

'Correct. Unless of course you want to end up walking around half naked until he finally jumps you.' teased Ra. 

Drew thought of the offer...until Ra commented something that made her snap:

"But if you want your son to be with some girl like that Wadi gal, then don't do anything~!'

'Forget that! I may have thought they looked cute, but there's no way my son is getting a low rate girl like that! He deserves much better!' exclaimed Drew in her mind.

'I accept the deal!' Drew's answer made Ra smirk.

'Very well, let us begin...' 

Drew's sword glowed orange and seemed to enter Drew's body before she opened her eyes. They glowed with a color similar to the sun and looked around for Zak.

Drew went in search of her son and soon spotted him playing with Fiskerton, Zon, and Komodo.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Zak asked as he looked at his happier than usual mother.

Drew looked at her son before saying to the 3 cryptids "Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, I need you to find me something at these coordinates."

The three looked at the coordinates before going out, leaving both of them out.

"So mom, why did you have to send them out?" asked Zak.

"Oh, I just thought we could have time for some..." Drew let her breasts press against Zak's head and whispered into his ear, "..bonding."

(Lemon)

Zak turned to his mother in confusion, but found his mouth blocked by his mother's own lips.

Drew felt a tingling sensation go through her when they kissed. Like she had been holding back all along. She held Zak close and let instincts guide her as her tongue entered his mouth and battled with his own for dominance

Zak began to slowly enjoy this feeling and could feel some kind of primal surge go through him. He soon found himself returning the kiss and groping his own mother's breasts through her suit. He rubbed and groped the soft mounds with ease, as though he's had experience.

Drew reached down and unzipped the front of her suit and pulled her bra aside to free her large mounds. Zak had already unzipped his pants and let his hard member free as he sucked and gripped his mother's breasts.

Drew could feel her panties getting soaked and pulled Zak back from his sucking so she could lay down on her back. She reached down opened the front part of her pants up and showed her moist panties.

"Someone's eager." commented Zak who let his instincts do the job as he pulled her underwear off and was hit with her arousal. The strength of it was enough for him to lose it, but he managed to keep himself steady as he lined his hard member up with Drew's moist lips and thrusted right in with vigor.

"Ahh!" moaned Drew who gripped the floor as her mind felt like it as going to melt from all the pleasure she was feeling. It felt like the kind of sex she had done before, but it was ten times stronger. Almost like she had been holding herself back this whole time.

"Mom...I'm gonna cum." groaned Zak who began to grip and suckle on his mother's breasts, which seemed to make it harder for him to move in her.

"Do it baby! Cum inside your mother!" cried Drew who pulled Zak in close and captured his mouth as they let the heat and arousal from both of them cloud their minds. Zak pulled back from Drew's mouth and felt himself explode in her as Drew cried out in bliss. She felt her pussy get filled with sperm and let out a moan of content as Zak pulled out.

(Lemon End)

Both saturday turned lovers just stood hugged of each other, resting after their love making.

"So mom...what do we do now?" Zak asked.

"Right now, we lay here. That was your first time after all." replied Drew who could still keep going, but just rubbed Zak's head as his body rested.


	11. Yuki and Rea

Mother's dark love

Yuki and Rea

Mirai Nikki

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rea Amano smiled as the smell of dinner filled the air. She was excited as not only would Yuki be home soon, but he would absolutely love the dinner she had planned.

'I hope Yuki-kun enjoys this delicious food...' She thought in bliss.

One thing she noticed as the years went by, was that she found her son much more handsome and kinder than his fool of a father, who always accumulated big depths. Thankfully she left him, and now it was just her and Yuki.

'I wonder what could be taking him so long...' Rea asked herself in curiosity.

This was odd for her as she figured her son would be home by now.

"I hope nothing happened." muttered Rea in worry.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening and a very familiar voice shouting "I'm home, Kaa-chan!"

"Yuki-kun! I'm in the kitchen!" called Rea feeling giddy as her son came walking in, but noticed a girl beside him with long pink hair.

"Um...Yuki-kun...who is this young lady?" Asked Rea in surprise.

"Oh, this Yuno, a classmate of mine." introduced Yuki as Yuno bowed with a smile.

"Hello there Miss. Amano. My name is Yuno Gasai, a pleasure!" Yuno smiled.

Rea smiled in return, but found herself feeling angry.

'Is this girl really just his classmate, or is she more?' thought Rea who was unknowingly giving a dark look to Yuno.

"I see...so why did you came here, Yuno-chan?" Asked Rea while calming herself down.

"I wanted to know more about Yuki-kun." replied Yuno with a smile. That affectionate use of her sons name made her grit her teeth in anger.

"I see..." She smiled a bit too sweetly, but neither child noticed.

"Well then, both of you take a seat, dinner is almost ready." smiled Rea as she turned away with a dark look in her eyes.

"Alright!" Both children replied before going to the living room, leaving Rea with her thoughts alone.

'She wants to know more about Yuki? Does that mean she...likes him?' thought Rea in anger.

'At this rate, I might actually lose MY Yuki-kun...I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!' She thought darkly.

Rea had lived a nice life with her son, and she would be damned before she let some girl take him from her.

'Well, now it's time for dinner.' Rea though as her mood became brighter.

Rea grabbed the food, but made sure to include something in Yuno's dish before walking over to the children.

"Dinner's ready." smiled Rea.

Both Yuki and Yuno smiled at the delicious smell of the food before they did a prayer in thanks and began to eat the food.

Rea began to eat as well, while also letting her eyes trace over to her son.

'He looks so cute!' Rea, and unknowingly to her Yuno, thought with a blush as Yuki continued to eat.

Rea soon let her gaze drift over to Yuno who happily enjoyed the meal. "How's the meal, Yuno-chan?" asked Rea.

"Oh, it's very good Ms. Amano!" Grinned Yuno, who felt something off but ignored it.

"That's good." smiled Rea who thought, 'Because I'm going to make sure you stay away from MY Yuki!'

"And what about you, Yuki-kun~?" Grinned Rea as she saw her son blush.

"Y-yes, it's pretty good, kaa-chan." Yuki said as he felt hot.

"Thank you!" thanked Rea who felt butterflies in her stomach every time her son complimented her on work or cooking.

Eventually they finished their food, and as soon as Rea went to wash the dishes, Yuno and Yuki soon began to feel weird.

"Uh, Yuno? I'll be right back." Yuki rushed out of there as his stomach felt weird.

Yuno nodded with a smile before losing feeling in her arm. She tried to stand up, but found herself stuck in the chair with her body not moving.

'W-what's going on?!' Yuno thought worriedly as she also began to feel hot as well.

It was at that moment Rea came walking out with a grin on her face.

"Oh my, are you alright, Yuno-chan~?" Rea asked somewhat more darkly.

Yuno couldn't respond and could only watch as Rea sat down in front of her with a smile.

"And if you ask why you can't move, I put a paralysis pill in your food. But don't worry, I won't kill or harm you in anyway since you're a friend of Yuki-kun." The mother said calmly as they saw Yuki coming back.

Yuki was leaning against the wall with a flushed face on as he was breathing heavily.

"Oh my, are you alright Yuki-kun?" Asked Rea in a fake worried tone.

"I..feel...warm..." gasped Yuki sitting against the wall as he threw his beanie cap off.

"Hmm, let me see dear..." Rea said as she helped Yuki seat on the sofa and began to take off his clothes.

Yuki could barely register the fact his own mom was doing ths, but felt a sudden draft from around his groin.

'W-what's...happening?' He barely thought before he felt something warm on his lips.

Rea felt like she was in heaven as she kissed Yuki on the lips while noticing the bulge in his pants.

'Ohhh! So good~!' Moaned the mother.

Yuki could barely stop her as his body was getting warmer and warmer. It also didn't help that she pulled back and pulled the rest of his underwear down.

Meanwhile, Yuno watched with mixed emotions what was happening, as one part of her wanted to help Yuki, yet another was unsure because the one that was doing stuff with Yuki was HIS OWN MOTHER!

So she could only watch frozen at the event while wishing to also do it with Yuki as well.

Yuki instinctively held his mother's head down there as she engulfed his cock and pumped it with her mouth without restraint.

Eventually he couldn't hold it anymore, and with a shout of "I'm cumming!" he came in her mouth.

Rea felt bliss from feeling her son's seed fill her mouth and began to swallow it all while licking his cock clean from any extra.

"Now then..." Rea smiled, "Let's go to the main event~!"

Yuki shook his head no, which made Rea frown.

"Aww~! Don't you want to feel the inside of me?" smiled Rea with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I-It can't be...that...good..." Yuki barely gasped as Rea smirked.

"Well then, I know how to make you want it." Rea pulled her top down to reveal her breasts and began to sandwich his cock between them while licking the tip.

'D-damn it!' Yuki mentally gasped as he felt himself going to cum.

"I guess I'll have to give you this treatment everyday until you agree to be mine." Rea continued her technique and could tell he was almost at his limit.

"And when you agree, I'll let you fuck my pussy~!" And with that, Yuki came.

Rea cleaned up as much as she could and smiled at seeing Yuki close to passing out. "Aww~! Time for bed." Rea picked her son up and proceeded to tuck him in while giving him a kiss on the forehead before she headed out and saw Yuno still paralyzed at the table.

Rea then smiled and said, "Don't worry, I have something special for you as well!"

(Omake)

It was a regular day for Yuki who rushed home as soon as school was let out.

"Minna, I'm home!"

"Welcome home Yuki." smiled Rea walking up to her son and kissing him. 

"Welcome home, master!" Said Yuno as she appeared in a maid outfit with a collar on her neck with a chain that Rea was holding.

It took some time, but Yuki had come around and had his cherry popped by his mother. Something both never forgot as Yuki ended up addicted to making sure his mom was filled with his seed everyday. 

Not only that, but Yuno was made into the "maid" or pet of the family, which she accepted as long as she could be with Yuki.

So Yuki had decided to live a simple life with his lover/mother, along with their new pet. If any diary holders came looking for them, Rea assured them she would take care of them. 


	12. Gumball and Nicole

Mother's dark love

Gumball and Nicole

The Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicole was busy washing the dishes while over hearing her son Gumball talk to his _friend_, who happened to be a girl, about the project they had been paired to work on for the science fair.

'Why couldn't my sweet little Gummypuss be paired with a boy? At least then I wouldn't have to worry about them putting the moves on MY son!' thought Nicole narrowing her eyes as she peaked out from the kitchen and saw Gumball and Penny laugh at something.

Nicole went back to the dishes while seething at hearing the laughter. "My son may be a misfit and cause trouble, but he's still mine." frowned Nicole who was close to throwing that girl out of here if she saw her try and get any closer to Gumball.

Luckily for Penny, she noticed how dark it was out and knew she needed to get home. "Sorry Gumball, I have go home otherwise my dad will be upset." Penny said getting up and waving as she walked out the door.

"Bye Penny." waved Gumball with his glazed over expression as he watched her go, all without noticing Nicole growl at Penny's form.

'Why doesn't Gumball look at me like that? I'm more mature, have more experience, and have been closer to him than she ever could.' thought Nicole looking down at her body. 'Am I just not pretty enough?'

Gumball closed the door and noticed the sad look on his mom's face. "Mom, you alright?"

"Uh, oh, I'm alright, Gummypuss." smiled Nicole patting him on the head an hugging him close; more specifically in between her mature breasts.

Gumball blushed at how close he was to her chest and could only hug her back before pulling away and walking upstairs.

Nicole watched him walk up to his room and sighed when he was out of earshot. Having him close to her like that caused her to squeal like a little girl inside. He was so close to her and she could have easily held him and tasted his lips.

But she knew doing something like that out of the blue would make him cautious around her.

She wanted to have him crave her just as she craved him.

She smiled as she thought of a way to start her plan and headed upstairs to go to bed.

(Next day)

Gumdall yawned and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

As he sat at the table, he saw his mom walk over and put his plate in front of him, but stiffened when he saw what she was wearing.

He saw her bare arms and legs as her body was covered in an apron, and _only_ an apron. He gulped as his eyes looked up and spotted a decent amount of cleavage.

Nicole smiled at seeing her son pay attention to what she was wearing and purposely leaned down to where her breasts rubbed against the table and showed a closer look at her cleavage. "Gumball, care for some milk?"

Gumball swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Nicole smiled and walked back into the kitchen and made it look like she was pouring some milk into a glass, but made sure her back was to Gumball as she grabbed her breast and gently squeezed it until her own milk filled the glass.

After doing that, she brought the milk out and smiled at her son and left him to his breakfast while also taking a glance at him drink from the glass making her smile even wider.

Gumball found the milk a lot more sweet than what he's had before. Soon he emptied the glass and his plate and since it was the weekend, he didn't have homework and decided to go upstairs and play some games. Darwin had gone over to Rachel's house while Anais was on a field trip, and their dad had gone to visit his mom, leaving him and his mother alone.

Nicole smiled at seeing Gumball get up, but stopped and could tell he was staring at her bare ass. She even moved it side to side and was satisfied to see him rush upstairs. Her plan was working.

Said boy soon went into his room with a huge blush on his face.

"Ok dude, calm down, and try to focus."

That's what Gumball kept telling himself.

But how could he when his mom was wearing next to nothing down there?

He tried to get what he saw out of his head and try to get some sleep so that tomorrow everything could go back to normal.

He crawled under the covers of his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of his bedroom door opening and closing.

The figure that did that was Nicole, who was naked.

She grinned at seeing Gumball sleeping and slowly crawled underneath the covers.

Nicole smiled at Gumball's sleeping face and kissed him on the forehead before going lower.

She moved down and noticed a small bulge in Gumball's pants. She carefully pulled them down and saw his member stick out from the opening in his underwear.

Gumball meanwhile felt something strange happening on the lower half of his body.

He slowly opened his eyes just as Nicole began to lightly blow on the tip.

"W-WHAT THE-?!" Gumball screamed as he backed out of the covers.

"Hello sweety~!" smiled Nicole.

"M-MOM!?" Gumball screamed as he blushed.

"Why Gummypuss, you act like this is the first time you've ever seen a naked woman." smiled Nicole crawling towards him.

Gumball couldn't answer from the shock he had.

"Well, let me show you what I can do that Penny can't." Nicole leaned in close to his right ear. "Turn you into a man."

(Lemon)

Gumball's eyes widened at hearing that and soon found his mouth being pressed against his own moms!

'What the what!' thought Gumball who was shocked at what was happening and even felt his lower body reacting to Nicole's kiss right away.

"Hu hu hu, let's begin..." Grinned Nicole before freeing Gumball's shaft.

Gumball blushed as Nicole slowly rubbed it with her hand while smiling at him.

"You're quite gifted..." She said.

Gumball groaned as Nicole didn't let up.

"I'd say you're even bigger than your father."

Gumball blushed as Nicole then began to deepthroat him.

She could take his length with ease and made sure the tip could hit the back of her throat as she took it slowly.

Gumball was feeling like he was in heaven.

'Wow! This is incredible!' thought Gumball as he held his mom's head there and felt his eyes roll near the back of his head.

"I-I'M CUMMUNG!" He screamed as he couldn't hold it and came.

Nicole felt her son's sperm fill her mouth and eagerly swallowed all of it.

'Soo...good...' They both thought.

Gumball panted from his first ever ejaculation and saw his mom give him a hungry grin.

"We're not done yet."

Nicole gently pushed Gumball on his back and moved her dripping wet pussy over his erect dick.

"This is the day you become a man." she smiled as she carefully lowered herself and moaned as her son's dick was engulfed by her.

"Soo...much..." Gumball gasped.

Nicole felt complete as Gumball held her hips as she slowly moved up and down on his member.

"It's soo good!" She moaned.

"Mom! I...won't last..." groaned Gumball who was still sensitive.

"DO IT INSIDE!" She yelled as they came

Gumball couldn't stop himself as his sperm shot straight into Nicole's pussy just as her own juices splashed on his waist.

"CUMMING!" They both said.

Both of them panted from their orgasm as Nicole saw her son was close to sleeping an pulled herself off him and laid beside him while pulling the covers over them.

"Thank you honey..." She said as the slept together.

(Omake)

"Mrs. Watterson? It's Penny. Is Gumball there?" asked the antler peanut female over the phone.

"Hi Penny, Gumball is working on something very important and can't come out today..." Nicole said.

"Well, can I leave a mess-" Nicole ended the call as it was revealed to show she was pressed against the wall with Gumball hammering into her pussy.

"AH! I'M CUMMING!" He yelled as he came inside his mother.

Nicole moaned at feeling more sperm reach her and panted as Gumball held onto her from her back.

"If you keep this up, I might have twins." teased Nicole whose belly was swollen to show the signs of being pregnant.

"Maybe..." He answered.

Nicole smiled as Gumball still had the strength to suck on her lactating tits and felt incredible joy.

'My little Gummypuss is all mine, MINE.' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If you have any suggestions along with scenarios in mind, please put them both in the same review.


	13. Domon and Mikino

Mother's dark love

Domon and Mikino

Mobile Fighter G Gundam

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Domon stared in shock as he saw his mother fall to the floor with a bullet wound in her chest.

"MOM!" He yelled as he went to her side.

The soldiers responsible reloaded and took aim at Domon's brother and father.

Domon though didn't look and held his mother's hand.

'Please Mom...Please survive!' He thought.

Mikino felt horrible pain from the bullet, but saw Domon's scared look as he gripped her hand.

'Sorry honey...' She thought sadly at the idea of leaving her son.

It was at that moment the Dark Gundam's eyes glowed red as it turned towards the humans and began to scan them to find a suitable host.

Eventually it found one in the woman that the pilot of the Shining Gundam was holding.

The hatch to the cockpit opened up as several mechanical tendrils shot out and wrapped around the female and pulled her towards it cockpit.

MOM!" Screamed Domon in panic.

Everyone there stared in shock as Mikino was pulled into the cockpit as it shut closed. That's when the Dark Gundam began to take off.

"WAIT! STOP!" Domon yelled in vain.

The Dark Gundam however didn't listen and managed to unhook itself from the hangar and managed to rocket itself away from the humans and toward Earth.

(Time Skip)

Ever since that event, things had changed. Domon's brother had been arrested for possible treason against the colony while his father had been put in cryogenic stasis. Domon had become the representative for the nation to also find the gundam and hopefully save his mother.

Domon sighed after another practice session with his Gundam.

He had acquired this new Burning Gundam not that long, and was doing all he could to get the hang of it.

But before he could get out to relax, he got an emergency alert call!

"Rain! What's going on?" asked Domon as the image of his crew pit member showed on the monitor.

"The Dark Gundam! It's back!" Rain answered in panic.

"What!?" exclaimed Domon in shock as he used the thrusters on the Burning Gundam and flew into the air. "Give me the coordinates!"

"There you go..." Rain said before sending them, "And please Domon, be careful..."

"Will do." replied Domon as the Burning Gundam flew into the air with astounding speeds towards the designated coordinates.

Soon he arrived at the designated location where the Dark Gundam was.

"Okay, it should be around here." Domon made sure the monitors had all his viewpoints locked on to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Then he found out the Dark Gundam's location, which was...BEHIND HIM!?

He turned around and the upper part of the Dark Gundam was staring directly at him.

'N-nani?!' He thought before recovering and trying to attack the gundam.

The Burning Gundam grabbed one of its beam sabers and tried to go for a frontal slash of the large gundam.

But the Dark Gundam simply answered by blocking with it's bare hand, stopping the attack like nothing!

"Damn you!" roared Domon jumping back and shooting at the Gundam with his shoulder vulcans.

The dark gundam said nothing and just kept dodging like nothing.

"If that won't work, then this will!" roared Domon as the Burning Gundam's right hand began to glow.

"Take this! Erupting Burning Finger!" yelled Domon as he flew straight at the Gundam's head.

The attack actually hit the Dark Gundam's head, covering it with smoke...but when it dissipated, there wasn't a single wound on it's head!

"What! That's not possible!" yelled Domon as the Dark Gundam moved toward him and held him in a tight squeeze.

"TSK! I-I must...get out...!" Grumbled Domon as he felt the Dark Gundam absorbing him!

He saw several tentacles wrap around his Gundam and couldn't get out of the grip as his Gundam started to become one with the Dark Gundam!

Domon couldn't help but curse at his own weakness and how much it would cost him.

But he saw something. As he was pulled deeper into the Gundam, he saw a figure branching out from a wall. Said figure looked female and seemed to be made completely out of metal.

'That figure...she looks familiar...' Domon thought before it hit him when he saw her face. "MOM!"

Indeed. The metallic looking female was Mikino without clothing on. He could only stare in shock at what had happened to her.

But then the Dark Gundam finished absorbing both Domon and the Burning Gundam in it.

Domon jumped out of his Gundam and could only stare at the figure of his mother.

"Kaa-chan..." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

He looked at her figure...and was stunned to her head move till it was facing him and saw the eyes open.

"Hello there, Domon..." She said with a grin.

"M-Mom..." gasped Domon as Mikino's form was put on the ground where she stood on her own two feet and locked eyes with Domon.

"It's been a long time, no?" She said.

Domon didn't say anything and just looked down as the tears of joy fell to the ground.

Then he proceeded to hug his mother, finally happy to see her after so long.

"Don't worry Domon, you won't have to worry about losing me again." whispered Mikino holding her son close.

"H-how can I be sure?" He asked.

"Because you can join me in becoming one with the Dark Gundam." smiled Mikino.

"W-WHAT?!" He gasped back in shock.

"Think about it honey. This way you can stay here. With me. Forever." smiled Mikino inching closer to Domon's face.

"B-but..." He tried to say something against that.

"I thought you wanted to find me honey." frowned Mikino lowering her eyes.

"Y-yes I did, but-" He tried to say.

"Then what's wrong with just, letting go." whispered Mikino pressing her lips against Domon's.

Domon's eyes widened as he tried to get off, but Mikino was stronger somehow and so he ended up giving in to the kiss.

He felt at peace as the kiss lasted and didn't even notice his body being covered in the same metal as Mikino.

Soon they had to separate from the lack of air.

Domon didn't know how, or when, but he had been incorporated into the Dark Gundam and found himself embedded in the wall besides his mother.

"Now what?" He asked.

"This." smiled Mikino as her mind reached the main brain of the Dark Gundam and commanded it to evolve. This caused the Gundam to start growing as it would continue to evolve until it covered the entire planet.

"W-what's happening?!" Domon asked in shock.

"We're becoming one with the world." smiled Mikino.

"W-what will happen with everyone?" He asked.

"They will join us as one."

"W-will they be alright?" Domon asked.

"Of course!" 'Not.'

She knew that everyone else wouldn't join them because they would be trapped within their own realities, but he didn't need to know that.

As long as she was with her son, that's all that mattered to her.

Domon smiled happily at that.

(Epilogue)

A whole "year" has happened ever since the earth was fused with the Dark Gundam.

During that time, every human had been captured and put into their own little virtual world to keep them busy.

Now we can see Domon and his mother, Mikino, who were in their own virtual reality.

Both were the same forms before the incident with the Dark Gundam and sat in their old home. Domon was resting his head on Mikino's lap while she rubbed his head.

Mikino couldn't help but smile, happy to be with her son.


	14. Rika, Rumiko, and Renamon

Mother's dark love

Rika, Rumiko, and Renamon

Before you ask why Renamon is involved, let me explain. Renamon has shown to care for Rika, kinda like a second mother. So that's the reason she will be invovled.

Digimon Tamers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumiko sighed as she finally got home from another last minute photo shoot. Right now she just wanted to sit back and have some tea.

She walked into the kitchen to see her own mother sitting there, having already made a pot.

"Hello Rumiko. I made some tea in case you came home early." said Seiko drinking from her own cup.

"Thanks Mom." The model smiled as she sat down, pouring herself a cup "Where's Rika?"

"She's in her room. She mentioned something about needing to make a new strategy or something."

"Oh." Rumiko muttered in disappointment, actually being angry inside.

"You could go in and see her. I actually think you and her need to spend some more time together." commented Seiko.

"So do I." Rumiko agreed, standing up and heading off to her daughters room.

She stopped from knocking and put her ear to the door to make sure she was still in there.

"Renamon! Right there!" She heard her daughter moan from inside the room.

Rumiko's eyes widened and her hand clenched itself as she took a small peak into the room.

Rika was on all fours, facing away from the door, and completely naked. Meanwhile Renamon was using a strap-on and ramming Rika from behind, occasionally slapping the girl.

"You like this, don't you slut?" asked Renamon pulling the human on the fake cock.

"YES!" Rika moaned loudly.

Rumiko was stunned and angry to see HER Rika being screwed by that fox digimon.

"Say it!" Renamon growled as she pulled the strap-on out of Rika and rubber the girls lips with the fake dick, the Tamer being close.

"Please fuck me Mommy! Please make me cum!" Rika begged, making Renamon grin.

"Good girl."

Renamon rammed it into Rika's pussy, causing said girl to scream in pleasure as her juices splashed out onto the fake dick and the floor beneath her.

Rumiko was amazed at the sight of her daughter withering in such pleasure.

'Amazing. Rika's face, I want to see it up close.' thought the MILF rubbing her thighs together but scowled at the fox.

Renamon gradually slowed down her thrusting, sliding it from Rika's pussy and rubbing it against her clit slightly, as Rika came down from her orgasmic high.

"How was that?" grinned Renamon.

"Amazing..." Rika mumbled.

"Good. Now clean up the mess you made." Renamon taunted sexilly.

Rika smiled and got to work just as Rumiko knocked on the door.

Rika froze, Renamon's strap-on halfway down her throat.

'Fuck!' thought both of them as Renamon managed to jump to the ceiling while Rika rushed to put her clothes back on.

"Just a sec!" Rika yelled.

After getting her clothes back on, she walked over and slid the door open.

"Yea mom?" She asked, panting, red faced and drool and spittle covering the lower half of her face.

"Rika, I wanted to come talk to you. We need to spend some more mother-daughter bonding time." smiled Rumiko trying to ignore what was on Rika's face.

"Yea. Sure mom. Whatever." Rika said quickly.

"Great! I have just the thing for tomorrow." grinned Rumiko.

"Okay! Bye!" Rika smiled before she slammed the door closed.

"Something wrong, Rika?" asked Renamon.

"No." Rika 'meeped'.

"Good." grinned Renamon pulling the girl against her and capturing her lips.

Rika pushed her flush body against her partners, happily kissing back.

Rumiko had walked away, but could hear her daughter and digimon go at it again.

"When tomorrow comes, Rika will be MINE." muttered Rumiko with a dark smile.

*The next day*

Rika let out a frustrated huff as she followed her mom to the building where she had her photo shoots.

She hadn't known that THIS was what her mother had meant!

"Okay Rika, we'll be doing something a little bit differently." smiled Rumiko.

"I'll be wearing something GOOD?" Rika asked with a disbelieving raised eyebrow.

"We'll be modeling for a new set of swimsuits!" smiled Rumiko intentionally ignoring Rika's comment.

"WHAT?!" Rka screamed "Uh uh! No way!"

Meanwhile, Renamon was drooling at the mental images that gave her.

"Please Rika? I really want us to be closer!" requested Rumiko holding her hands together.

"Tch. Fine." Rika growled "But just ONE!"

Rumiko smiled and handed Rika the package with the swimsuit. "You change in that room while I get changed."

"Fine." Rika growled as she stormed off to get changed.

Rumiko smiled and began to take her clothes off, revealing the string bikini she had underneath.

A blushing Rika returned a few minutes later, wearing a dark blue string bikini that was several sizes too small, trying to cover herself.

"M-Mom! This is too small!" complained Rika trying to cover her breasts.

"No it's not! It looks perfect!" Rumiko said, waving away Rika's complaint.

"Easy for you to say." muttered Rika who caught sight of her mom's chest and felt a little envy towards her.

"Oh don't be like that, you look amazing!" Rumiko praised.

'I agree.' Renamon said to Rika through their mental link.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." groaned Rika.

"Okay." Rumiko grinned as she walked towards her daughter.

"So, where's the camera?" asked Rika confused why her mom was moving towards her.

"Why do we need a camera?" Rumiko asked as she pushed Rika into a wall "This view is all for me."

Rika stared wide-eyed at her mom as Rumiko pressed her lips against Rika's.

The mother began to kiss Rika full of lust, grouping her daughters breasts.

Rika was stunned at what was happening, but found her body responding well as her eyes lowered until they were closed and she began to eagerly return the kiss.

Rumiko grinned into the kiss, letting one hand leave her daughters left breast and pushed it under her panties. She then began to rub her daughter's pussy with her skilled fingers.

Rika flinched and moaned into the kiss as her mother's long fingers reached into her and began to feel all around her walls.

Rumiko just grinned even further, wiggling her fingers around in a way that hit all of the right spots inside Rika.

Rika gasped and held onto her mother as her legs were beginning to buckle underneath her.

"Now, I want you to stand up and let me see your pussy." ordered Rumiko.

"What?" Rika asked, feeling light-headed from the pleasure.

"I want to see your cute little pussy." grinned Rumiko.

Rika blushed and reached for the bottoms of her bikini, slowly sliding them down.

She dropped them to the floor and spread her legs out and reached down to open her pussy up.

"There. Happy?" Rika muttered, blushing brightly as she looked away.

Rumiko got on her knees and took a closer look at it and found it pretty with her own daughter's pussy juices dripping from it.

Rika blushed as she tried her best not to look at her mother's hungry gaze.

"So cute. It's a shame though. I wanted to be the one to take your cherry." said Rumiko before diving in and licking the lips of Rika's pussy.

"Ah!" Rika gasped in pleasure as she felt her mother's tongue bury itself deep inside her.

Rumiko tried to get as much of the juices from her daughter as possible and didn't let up on licking everywhere in her pussy.

"MOM!" Rika screamed as she was quickly brought to a climax.

Rumika held her mouth open and drank up all the sweet juices and cried in bliss as her own orgasm caused the bottom part of her bikini to get soaked.

The whole time she had been licking her daughter she had been using her right hand to rub her pussy through her bikini bottoms.

After catching her breath, She stood up and helped lay Rika down and went off to grab the strap-on she had brought with her.

"Aw... is my pretty girl tired?" Renamon grinned as she appeared next to Rika and rubbed her hair.

Rumiko saw Renamon rub Rika's head and growled before tackling the fox digimon.

Renamon flipped Rumiko off her and stood up "Please, no need to get so mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm furious!" yelled Rumiko standing up. "I saw you with Rika yesterday. You think you can be her mother? Wrong! I'm her mother! I gave birth to her, not you! And I'm not letting you take her from me!" yelled Rumiko tackling Renamon again.

"But she only has ONE parent!" Renamon spat back as she teleported out of the way, wrapping her arms around Rumiko's waist from behind.

"So? I refuse to lose her! I won't lose her!" yelled Rumiko elbowing Renamon away and tripping her up.

Renamon back flipped, landing back up "What if she got TWO parents?"

Rumiko looked a Renamon as though she grew a second head.

"She can have TWO mothers." Renamon grinned as she walked towards Rumiko with a sway of her slim hips.

Before Rumiko could say anything, Renamon captured her lips and began to invade her tongue with her own.

Rika stared at the two in amazement, blushing a bit.

Renamon grabbed Rumiko's face with both of her paws and made their kiss even deeper, swirling her tongue deep into Rumiko's mouth.

Rumiko was stunned at how warm she was feeling and felt Rika wrap her arms around both of them.

"Mom, you're not gonna lose me. Sure I don't like modeling like you, but I love you. Both of you. So don't fight, please." requested Rika with worry in her tone.

It was then that Renamon pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Rumiko.

"I've grown to love Rika as both a mother and a lover. And I don't want us to fight when we can all be happy together." replied Renamon.

Rumiko was confused and looked down in thought.

She wanted what was best for Rika, but could she really trust Renamon? As both a lover and second mother?

"I..." she started.

Renamon and Rika looked at her and were surprised to see her run up and hug Renamon while letting tears out.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose Rika. I never want to lose her." cried Rumiko into Renamon's fur.

"Neither do I." Renamon whispered as she hugged the crying woman.

Rika smiled at them and hugged both of them as they let Rumiko release her worries.

"Hey Rumiko?" Renamon asked new 'girlfriend/wife' of sorts.

"Yes?" responded Rumiko.

"I think our little girl should get her first double team by us." Renamon grinned.

Rumiko grinned in return as both turned towards a startled Rika who was nervous about that.

"I... er..." Rika muttered as she began to back away.

Renamon disappeared before reappearing, holding two strap-ons.

"Do you want the black, thin 10 inch one or the red thick seven inch one?" Renamon asked as if she was talking about the weather.

"I'm good with either, but I want to take her ass. You took her pussy yesterday." replied Rumiko grabbing the black one.

"Okay, you'll be taking her cherry there." Renamon grinned as she attached the red strap on to her waist.

Renamon took the lead and began to kiss Rika while Rumiko moved down and began to lick her asshole.

Rika moaned into the kiss, Renamon grabbing Rika's left leg and pulled it up so it rested on the foxy vixen's shoulder while rubbing her strap-on across Rika's pussy.

"My, you're ass seems eager." cooed Rumiko inserting one of her fingers into Rika's ass.

"Ah! Mom!" She moaned at the feeling

Rumiko rubbed the tip of her strap-on to Rika's ass.

"Don't worry Rika. It will only sting for a moment." warned Rumiko slowly inserting the tip into her ass.

"Ah!" Rika screamed in pain.

Renamon kissed Rika to distract her from the pain while slowly inserting the red thick one into her pussy.

Rika panted and moaned as she felt so strange from the two fake cocks.

Renamon and Rumiko stood up with Rika impaled on both fake cocks and began to move together.

Rika moaned in pure pleasure as she felt the two cocks rubbing each other through her body, her leg still resting on Renamon's shoulder.

"My, she likes this." smiled Rumiko planting soft kisses on Rika's neck

"Yes she does." Renamon grinned as she licked and bit Rika's nipples "She's a loving little slut."

Rika moaned not only from her ass and pussy being fucked, but from the little sparks of pleasure from the kisses and licking on her neck.

The two mothers continued to pounding their new shared daughter.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" cried Rika as her pussy and ass tightened around the strap-ons. She gasped as her pussy juices sprayed out and landed on the ground.

The two mother's grinner and kept up with their thrusts.

Rika moaned even louder as her sensitive body was continued to be pounded into by the two mothers.

Her head fell back atop Rumiko's shoulder as her eyes rolled up and she started to drool whole Renamon grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around her waist, giving Renamon a better angel.

"Can't...cum...anymore.." gasped Rika trying to catch her breath.

"Well then." Renamon starred as she pulled out, lowering Rika's legs "Looks like I need to fuck something else." The fox then disappeared, reappearing behind Rumiko, and thrust her strap-on into the woman's ass.

Rumiko moaned at the sudden intrusion and could only move her hips faster into Rika's ass as Renamon fucked her own ass.

"We'll be doing this often." Renamon whispered into Rumiko's ear as the fox Digimon mover her hands forwards and roughly grouped the models breasts from behind.

Rumiko moaned even louder as her breasts her the most sensitive part of her.

"Rika's parents DO need to 'get along', don't we?" Renamon asked as she thrust harder, Rika falling forwards from her weak legs and off her mother's strap-on. The red haired girl looked up tiredly to see the foxy Digimon fucking her model mother's ass harder than she had EVER fucked her while grouping Rumiko's chest hard, squeezing so hard Rika thought it would be painful but Rumiko was just moaning louder.

Rika wanted some pay back for getting her ass fucked. So she managed to get up on her wobbly knees and walked over and began to suck on Rumiko's nipples.

"Rika!" Rumiko gasped/moaned, surprised at her daughter's sudden action.

"Good girl Rika. Why don't you rub her slutty pussy?" Renamon offered, going even faster.

Rika smiled at the idea and unclipped the strap-on from Rumiko and set it down before digging into her pussy with her tongue.

"Ah!" Rumiko screamed in pleasure.

From the fucking in her ass to her sensitive breasts being fondled, and now to Rika eating her pussy out was too much for Rumiko.

She screamed loudly as she came, her juices spraying across Rika's face.

Said daughter happily licked it all up as Rumiko panted from the intense orgasm.

"You like that?" Renamon asked as she grabbed Rumiko's nipple, twisting it.

"Yes..." panted Rumiko.

"Good." Renamon grinned as she slowly pulled her strap-on out of her ass "Because I will make it so you won't be able to walk once Rika has gone to bed."

Rumiko blushed at hearing that, but was too tired to keep standing and laid down on the ground to relax.

"She's got the right idea." yawned Rika laying next to Rumiko who put her arms around Rika.

Renamon detached the strap-on from her waist and let it drop to the ground. She crawled over to the two and kissed both of their foreheads "Sleep, I'll watch over you." She smiled before she disappeared.

Rika and Rumiko smiled as they let their bodies relax next to each other, glad to know Renamon would keep them both safe. Whether it's real danger, or simply as a mother and lover.

"I love you Mom." Rika whispered.

"I love you too Rika." whispered Rumiko back before kissing Rika's cheek and going to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now remember, send in more suggestions with scenarios you would like to see. 


	15. Junior and Mandy

Mother's dark love

Junior and Mandy

Grim Tales

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Junior had done something no one, NO ONE had ever done! Something no one would EVER do in a million years.

He had stood up to Mandy the Bitch Queen and didn't stand down, even AFTER a beating.

That was unheard of as anyone stupid enough to try, well they were never heard from again.

It had instantly gained massive respect for the young Reaper.

And that was from the very person he stood up against, Mandy.

The mother grinned as she looked at herself in her mirror.

She was wearing her usually purple colored lingerie as she brushed her hair.

"My son is growing into a real man." She chuckled to herself.

She couldn't help but be filled with pride at the fact her own son had done what no other demon or higher being did, and all for that small girl.

That girl... Mimi... she made her blood boil.

Mandy scowled into her mirror at remembering the girl. The girl who had dared to try and invade her vault, but also did something that truly pissed her off.

She has caught the attention of her son.

The fact she let her son keep the girl as a pet made her angry at the thought of walking in and seeing the two of them in the same bed, which she would NEVER allow.

Her eye twitched at the very THOUGHT of that!

She took a deep breath to stay cool and continued with managing her hair.

Her red eyes locked with themselves in her mirror as she thought of her idea.

She planned on visiting her son's room and wanted to make sure she had the right lingerie on to grab his attention.

Now would some would call her sick for that. But she was the Bitch Queen. She did what she wanted.

After getting her hair straightened and making sure her lingerie wouldn't fall, she got up and made her way to Junior's room.

As she reached her son's room she pushed open the door softly, looking in carefully

Junior was currently laying on the bed, an thankfully she didn't see that girl anywhere.

"Huh? Mom?" Junior asked in confusion as he saw his mother's head poking into his room.

"Hello Junior. Do you have time to talk?" she asked, which was another stunning thing to hear. Mandy making a request.

"Y... yes Mother." He gulped.

"Good." grinned Mandy entering the room all the way and finding satisfaction at seeing Junior's face look confused at her choice of attire.

"M... Mom... w... what are you wearing?!" He gulped again.

"Why are you worried about this? You've seen me in this before." replied Mandy walking over to her son.

"Yea but... this is weird to wear just for a talk."

"Well it has something to do about what you did earlier." replied Mandy sitting down next to him.

"You're gonna kill me and get off over my dead body aren't you?" Junior half joking and half fearful.

Mandy narrowed her eyes at him that got him to shut up.

He nodded, understanding.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm proud of you." replied Mandy.

"Really?"

"Yes. You have done something that has never EVER been done." replied Mandy putting her hand on his head. "And I'm proud of you for it."

"Thanks Mom." He smiled softly.

Then Mandy shocked Junior even more by pulling him into a closer hug where his face was right next to her breasts.

"M... Mom?" He gasped.

"Hmm?" Mandy knew her breasts were right next to her son's face, and it brought a smile to her face as she 'accidentally' moved his face closer.

"Y... You're hugging me."

"And?" responded Mandy.

"You haven't done this in years." He whispered almost sadly.

Mandy looked down at her son and surprised him by picking him up and setting him on her lap.

"Mom?"

"Will this make up for it?" she asked holding him close.

Junior wrapped his arms around her and hugged his mother back.

Both kept their hug with the intent of not letting go.

"Mom... please don't be mad at me but I have to say this... I love you." He whispered.

Mandy smiled at hearing that and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Junior gasped, his eyes widening at his mothers kind and loving act.

"I love you too." whispered Mandy hugging him close enough to where his head was directly between her breasts.

Junior was frozen in shock and confusion.

'What's with me? I feel weird around mom.' he thought with a bright blush.

Mandy meanwhile looked down at her son with a small smile that no one has really seen in years, if ever.

'He's so cute. I wonder if he wants to keep going.'

She slowly began to rub his back with a smile.

Junior blushed at feeling how calm that made him.

"Mommy." He whispered, barely audible as he subconsciously remembered when he was much younger.

Mandy turned his face up towards her and smiled. "I think it's time for us to play a game only mothers and sons can do."

"Really? But you never played a game with me before!"

"I think it's time we made up for lost time." whispered Mandy pressing her lips against his.

Junior's eye sockets widened in shock.

'Woah! Is this really happening?' he thought in shock and wonder.

Mandy slipped her tongue into her son's skeletal jaw.

Mandy felt Junior tense up and not react, so she took the lead and began to wrap her tongue around his own.

The young reaper shuddered at the act.

Mandy pulled back without letting go of Junior. "What's wrong Junior? Don't like this game?"

"M... Mom... this... what?" Junior stuttered.

"Do you want to stop?" asked Mandy who didn't plan on stopping just yet.

He shock his head wordlessly, his mind mostly blank.

"Trust me. It gets better." smiled Mandy.

"O... Okay." He muttered.

"First, I'll need you to change into your human form." ordered Mandy.

"Okay." He nodded, changing into his human form as his nargal flesh covered him.

Once it pulled away, it showed him with human skin instead of his natural skeleton body.

"Done." He nodded.

"Good." grinned Mandy reaching back and unclipping the back of her bra and letting it fall.

Junior stared at his mother in shock as her breasts where revealed.

"Don't just stand there. You can touch them." smiled Mandy holding her chest out.

Junior nodded, gulping as he reached out and grasped his mothers breast and squeezed.

Mandy let out a soft moan at the squeeze, which got Junior to rub them a little more harder.

He continued to squeeze her breast, massaging it, before he brought his mouth to her nipple and began to suck.

Mandy moaned at feeling Junior sucking on her nipple and pulled him closer.

"That's it. Suck my breast like you should have when you where a baby." She moaned softly

Junior looked up at her eyes as he sucked harder.

"Like this?" he asked as he sucked one nipple while squeezing the other breast with vigor.

"Yes." Mandy moaned softly.

Mandy was feeling warmer and noticed the bulge in her son's pants.

"Hmmm. Do you like this Junior?" She said softly.

Junior looked down and felt embarrassed at seeing the bulge he was getting due to his mother.

Mandy reached down and began to rub him through his clothes.

Junior groaned at the feeling and instinctively groped her breasts harder.

"Yea. That's it. Get hard for me son." Mandy moaned as she groped harder.

Junior was stunned at what he was feeling and was close to losing it when Mandy began to unzip his pants.

"Do you want your mother to touch you there?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah..." he groaned out.

Mandy gently grasped her sons cock and began to jack it off slowly.

Junior began to suck on her other nipple with vigor as her handjob went faster.

This caused Mandy to moan a bit louder, her hand moving faster as her red-nailed forefinger and thumb played with his head more.

Junior could feel something about to come out from his dick.

"That's it. Come on, cum for me." She whispered lustfully "Cum for Mommy."

Junior groaned out loud as his sperm shot out and sprayed across her hand.

Mandy grinned as she slowly stopped her handjob, bringing her cum covered hand to her red painted lips.

Junior blushed at seeing Mandy lick her hand clean of his sperm.

"Hmmm. Very nice." She nodded at the taste.

She looked down and was satisfied to see his dick was still hard.

"Do you want more?" Mandy whispered softly

Junior shyly nodded making Mandy smile.

"Well then, first, you'll need to pleasure me first."

Mandy laid back on the bed and slipped off her panties, leaving her bare pussy a sight that made Junior gape.

"Come on son, dinner is served."

Junior crawled near his mother's bare snatch and took a gentle lick of it.

"Come on, get in there!" Mandy growled as she grabbed Junior's head and forced it deeper.

Junior didn't need to be told twice and began to lick the inside of her pussy with his tongue and found the taste rather addicting.

"Yea! Oh that's it!" She panted, sweat slowly building up on her body.

Junior didn't see where his tongue was hitting and ended up hitting Mandy's clit.

"Fuck! Yea! Just like that!"

This was result was Mandy's orgasm hitting her as the juices from her snatch splashed all over Junior's face.

"Oh fuck, you have real talent there baby." She panted.

"Thanks." smiled Junior cleaning his face of her juices.

Mandy smiled and panted "Come on Junior." She said as she pulled apart her pussy lips "In me."

Junior gulped at seeing the inside of her pussy, but gladly moved forward and began to rub the head of his dick near her lips.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Mandy glared.

Junior slowly began to push in and groaned at the warmth that surrounded his dick.

"Yea." Mandy moaned at the feeling of his dick pushed deep inside her.

Junior pushed in as far as he could before pulling back and slamming back inside.

"Oh yes! Come on baby! Fuck your Mommy!" She moaned softly.

Junior happily obliged and picked up the pace.

"Oh yes! You are bigger then I thought you'd be!" Mandy panted.

Junior felt pride at his mother's words, but this much warmth was way too much for him to handle for long.

"You can cum, just make sure you do it inside." Mandy panted.

Junior pushed in as far as he could and felt his seed begin to fill Mandy's pussy.

"Oh fuck yea!" She moaned.

Junior panted for air as he collapsed on top of his mother.

"It's okay Junior. I'll make you an amazing sex mechine in time." Mandy grinned.

Junior smiled, but began to close his eyes after his first time.

"Go on sweety. Go to sleep." Mandy soothed, feeling her maternal instincts that had long since faded away.

Junior closed his eyes and was soon on his way to dreamland.

Mandy rolled Junior off her, setting him on the bed as she stood up and put her underwear on

She wanted to make sure anyone walking in wouldn't find out what she did with Junior. At least not yet.

That was when she heard shuffling from under the bed.

She paused at getting her bra back on and noticed a small head with raven colored hair poke out.

It was that girl!

Mandy scowled and stood up. The girl noticed her legs and slowly looked up.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Just what are you doing under there?" asked Mandy with her arms crossed as a dark aura appeared around her.

Mimi tilted her head, unable to talk.

Mandy reached down and picked Mimi up and held her close to her face.

Mimi just grinned, unable to do anything else.

"Remember this well. If I catch you trying to seduce MY son; it won't end well." warned Mandy dropping her on the floor.

Mimi nodded, although with a small pout.

Mandy put the rest of her lingerie back on and laid down next to Junior before covering them up with the sheets.

Mimi crawled under the bed again and went to sleep.


	16. Ash and Delia

Mother's dark love

Ash and Delia

Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash smiled as he walked down Route 101. He was on his way to his hometown Pallet Town with his two new traveling companions, Cilan and Iris.

"It's been awhile since we've been here Pikachu, right?" Ash grinned.

"Pika Pi." smiled Pikachu in reply.

Ash smiled as he scratched his friend behind the ear, the group entering his home town.

"So this is Pallet Town. I detect a truly wondrous aroma coming here." smiled Cilan spreading his arms.

"Probably my mom's cooking." Ash grinned, Pikachu drooling at the smell.

"So far, it doesn't look all that good." remarked Isis with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey! This is my home town!" Ash glared.

"Still not impressed." replied Iris shaking her head.

"Pika." Pikachu growled at her.

Before this could lead to an amateur dragon master getting zapped, they made it to Ash's home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Ash called happily.

The door to his home opened up to to show the smiling face of Delia Ketchum as she ran up and hugged Ash to her noticeable bust.

"Ohhhh my Ashy! You're back!" She cheered "Oh I've missed you!"

Ash couldn't say anything as he felt his face heat up from being this close to his mother's breast.

"And hello to you too Pikachu. I know someone who's missed you a lot." smiled Delia at the mouse pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion as he tilted his head.

That was the moment a small gothic pokemon came running out of the house as Pikachu found himself lifted off Ash's shoulder by psychic and began to get hugged by said pokemon.

"Goth Goth Ri Rita!" The Gothorita cheered as she hugged Pikachu against her.

Pikachu smiled at Gotherita's happy attitude, but also sweat dropped at her usual cheerfulness he's experienced before.

"Mom... can't breath..." Ash muttered as his mother kept his face pushed into her chest.

Delia looked down and smiled before pulling Ash from her chest. "Sorry sweetie. I'm just so happy you're home."

"I'm happy to." Ash smiled.

Delia took notice of Ash's traveling companions and idly noticed one of them being a girl.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked with a fake smile and a threatening undertone no one but Gothorita noticed.

"Greetings My name is Cilan." replied the connoisseur.

"And I'm Iris." smiled the future dragon trainer. Like that's gonna happen.

"Nice to meet you." Delia said "What are your dreams and hobbies?"

"I wish to be the best connoisseur." replied Cilan with a smile.

"I want to be the best dragon master." replied Iris.

"Dragon master?" Delia asked with a raised eyebrow "That sounds like a boring and pointless dream."

Iris frowned at hearing that as Ash and Pikachu were trying to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

"I mean Dragon's ARE a strong Type, but they are weak against their own type as well as Ice and Fairy. Heck, they can't even HURT Fairy's while MOST Pokemon can learn moves that are one of those three types which can knockout Dragon's in one hit." Delia continued, shocking Ash at her knowledge.

Iris's face was getting red with embarrassment and anger. Before she could say anything, Delia beat her to it.

"Why don't we all come inside. I made a welcome home feast for my little Ashy." smiled Delia.

"REALLY?!" Ash gasped happily as he raced inside, Pikachu hot on his heels.

"What a kid." The ten year old wannabe Dragon trainer scoffed.

That got Delia to look at Iris in the corner of her eye as her eye seemed to darken.

'What should I do Delia?' Gothorita asked telepathically.

'Nothing, for now. I want to put this brat in her place.' thought Delia giving a small grin at what she had planned.

Gothorita nodded, grinning as she picked up what Delia was planning.

Soon all of them sat around the table with several delicious courses put all around it.

Ash was devouring the food in front of him, basically inhaling it, while Pikachu was sucking out the content of ketchup bottle after ketchup bottle.

Gothorita couldn't help but giggle at Pikachu's love of the red sauce.

"Slow down you stupid kids, you're making me lose my appetite." Isis glared.

Ash and Pikachu slowed down while Delia and Gothorita glared at the girl.

"Iris. I think Ash and Pikachu can eat however way they want. So please don't tell them what to do." smiled Delia with that fake smile from before.

"I can and will." Isis glared "You're CLEARLY not a good mother if you didn't teach this stupid kid table manners."

Instantly, that stopped the sound of eating as Ash and Pikachu glared at Iris for disrespecting Delia, but that was nothing compared to the glare Delia directed at Iris.

"What did you say?" Delia glared.

"You heard me." replied Iris without a care in the world.

"Iris!" Ash growled.

"Now Isis, that is uncalled for." Celian chastised her.

"PIKA!" Pikachu sparked.

Meanwhile Delia stood up, shadows blocking her eyes.

"You know what, I can't stand brats like you. You say you're wanting to be a dragon master? That's a laugh." chuckled Delia before letting out a loud laugh.

"Mom?" Ash muttered in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ieis growled as she slammed her hands onto the table, acting as if she had been given the greatest insult ever.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we prove how much of a fool you are?" suggested Delia with a smile and her eyes shadowed.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do?" Iris shot back.

"Beat you in a pokemon battle." smiled Delia with an innocent expression.

"Ha! As if!" Iris laughed.

"Seems the little girl is a coward." smiled Delia.

"WHAT?! That's it lady! You're going DOWN!" Iris glared.

"Uh, mom? You don't have any other pokemon besides Gothorita." whispered Ash.

"Oh, why don't we go outside sweety. There is a surprise waiting for you I almost forgot about." Delia smiled

Ash gave her a confused look before all of them made their way outside.

Out back was a large lake that held a loch ness-monster looking Pokemon that began to cheer as it saw Ash, reminding the trainer of a friend from the Orange Islands.

"Lapras!" yelled Ash in joy as he ran up to the water pokemon who gladly rubbed her head against his.

A large bird Pokemon, a Pidgeot, then landed on his shoulder, wrapping it's wings around him in a way an old friend did to stop him from freezing when they were stuck in a cave in on a frozen mountain.

"Pidgeot!" smiled Ash hugging the bird pokemon in a show of happiness.

And finally, a small turtle Pokemon wearing triangular 'bad ass' glasses ran up to him and hugged his leg "Squirtle Squirt!"

"Squirtle? What are you all doing here?" asked Ash with a smile leaning down and rubbing the water pokemon's head.

"They were waiting for you to come back." Delia smiled.

Ash smiled at his mom while hugging each of his old pals as Iris turned to Delia.

"You say Ash is a big kid and I am a bad mother?"

"Yeah, why?" responded Iris.

"Then I will show you what he and I can do." She grinned before she turned to Ash's Pokemon and asked "Will you three help me?"

All of them cried out in agreement.

"Thank you. Pigeot! I choose you!" She called with a smile.

The bird pokemon flew beside the mother as Iris grabbed a pokeball from her belt.

"Go Dragonite!" She called, summoning the stubborn dragon who doesn't listen to what she says.

"Hurricane!" Delia instantly called, shocking Ash as his old friend unleashed one of the Flying Types strongest attacks.

"Dragonite, dodge it!" called Iris as the dragon pokemon yawned instead of listening.

It was instantly hit by the powerful winds, knocking it back.

Delia got a near evil grin "Now Pidgeot... TWISTER!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped at hearing the name of one of the Dragon Types lesser known attacks as Pidgeot began to spin around Dragonite, the birds wings glowing blue as a powerful wind picked up

"Dragonite! Dodge it!" yeled Iris. This time Dragonite tried to fly up in order to avoid the attack.

Only for Pidgeot to slam his glowing wing into Dragonite's gut.

The result was the dragon pokemon crashing to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"No!" Iris yelled.

"Come back Pidgeot. Squirtle, your turn dear." Delia smiled.

Iris growled and returned Dragonite before sending out her next pokemon.

"Go Excadrill!" She yelled, releasing the mole like Pokemon that, again, does not listen to her.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" called Delia with the turtle pokemon sending the blast of water at the ground and steel type.

"That is a Ground/Steel Type." Delia said simply, narrowing her eyes as the dual type was sent flying back.

"Excadrill! Use dig!" commanded Iris.

The Drilling Mole didn't listen and instead charged for a Metal Claw.

"Don't you go on and on about being a 'Dragon Master'?" Delia mocked "Squirtle! Hydro Pump!

The turtle pokemon sent the mole flying again with the more high pressurized blast of water. And it was knocked out.

"That's two wins for me already." smiled Delia as Squirtle cheered in victory.

"Go Emolga!" Iris snapped.

The flying and electric squirrel pokemon flew out with a cocky grin on her face as she floated there.

"Lapras?"

The water and ice pokemon let out a sound of agreement as she made her way out of the water and onto the land.

"An... An... In... Ice... Type..." Iris shuddered in fear.

"Aw, is the 'Dragon Master' scared of a little ice type?" mocked Delia rubbing Lapras' head.

"SHUT UP! EMOLGA, ATTRACT!'

Emolga winked at Lapras before sending several pink hearts at the pokemon.

"Sorry, but Lapras is a girl." Delia laughed as Lapris blew at the hearts, blowing them away "Now Lapras, use Sheer Cold!"

"Laaaaaaa~!" The Water/Ice Type sang as it unleashed a wave of cold energy, launching the one-hit KO attack.

Emolga crashed to the ground while Iris was still shivering in fear of the ice and water pokemon.

"I win." Delia grinned.

Iris stamped the ground in frustration as Ash's pokemon all cheered for the victory.

"You call yourself a Dragon Master yet only ONE of your Pokemon were Dragon Type and two of them didn't even listen to you." Delia glared "And you call Ash a child yet his Pokemon took yours out with, at most, two hits and Ash is nearly twice your age."

"Oh yeah? Well At least I'm not some old hag!" yelled Iris.

Everyone was surprised by her words. And doubly surprised when Ash slapped her.

Iris stared at Ash in shock as he glared at her with unbridled rage.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME?!" Iris yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN LIKE MY MOTHER AN OLD HAG, WHEN YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WHINY BRAT WHO'S TOO DAMN ARROGANT FOR HER OWN GOOD!" he yelled right back at her.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ASH!" Iris yelled "YOU ARE JUST MY BITCH BOY! JUST WAIT AND I WILL POUND YOUR ASS TILL YOU ARE SCREAMING MY NAME!"

That was enough Delia could take as she grabbed the irritating little bitch around her throat and brought her to her face, which had a darkened look in her eyes that showed no hope for anyone who gazed into them.

The other two gasped, just staring at Delia as she choked Iris.

"If I EVER hear you say that way about my Ash again, I will hunt you down, and make the rest of your life a living hell. And I will start with your precious pokemon." promised Delia with a smile that looked sweet, but the tone was far more terrifying.

"Fuck... you..." Iris glared in fear.

Delia smiled and held Iris up before letting her go and before any of them could blink, delivered a solid roundhouse kick to Iris' stomach that sent her careening into the nearby forest with an audible crunching sound.

"... I didn't know you could do that Mom..." Ash muttered.

Delia lowered her leg before turning to the two boys with a sweet smile. "So, who wants dessert?"

"Me!"

"Pika!"

Delia smiled as the three of them made it back inside with the three pokemon taking a moment to relax after their victory.

Ash smiled at three of his oldest Pokemon, glad they were back, as he ran inside.

After the three of them enjoyed the chocolate cake Delia made, they took notice of how late it was getting.

"Well, you had better go off to bed." Delia smiled, sad

However, she noticed Gothorita tugging on her skirt to get her attention.

"Yes Gothorita?"

'Delia, if they're gonna spend the night here, we can use this chance to make sure Ash and Pikachu stay.' thought Gothorita.

'But... their dream...'

'We both know that deep down, you'd love nothing more than to have him stay here with you. Remember when he left? You were depressed for weeks.' replied the psychic type.

'I know... but... he want's to keep going...'

'Alright. We'll wave him and Pikachu goodbye in the morning and let this chance pass. I'm sure on their journey they'll find a nice girl along the way, making it harder for you and him to be together. But I'm sure that's enough for you.' thought Gothorita shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

'LIKE HELL WILL MY ASHY GET WITH SOME BIMBO!'

'And I won't let my Pika get with any slutty bitch in mating season!' thought Gothorita in reply. 'Now do you see why we need to use this chance?'

'Yes.'

'Good. We just need to wait til they're sleeping and I can handle the rest.' grinned Gothorita before leaving Delia's side and hugging onto Pikachu as he was beginning to doze off.

"Chaaaaa~~~~" Pikachu called/yawned as he fell asleep.

Ash and Cilan yawned as they got up. "Hey mom? I think we're gonna turn in for the night." yawned Ash as he headed to his room with Cilan taking the couch.

"Okay. Good night sweetie." Delia smiled.

Delia put the dishes away as she and Gothorita headed to her own room to go over the plan.

'So, what will we do?' Delia asked.

'Simple. You change into something to catch your son's eye. Once the two of them are awake, I'll use hypnosis on them. Then we just need to urge them to stay here with us while showing them the joys of a woman.' grinned Gothorita blushing at what her Pika's expression would be when they reached that part.

'O... Okay.' Delia blushed, heading to her closet to change.

'Oh, just wait Pikachu. Soon we'll finally be together.' thought Gothorita with a love struck smile on her face.

Soon Delia walked out wearing a black lacy bra and panties with a leather corset and stockings.

'Oh Ash. I truly hope you love my mature body.' blushed Delia in need as just hearing her son compliment her earlier made her heart leap with joy.

"I'm ready." She nodded.

Her pokemon nodded as they began to silently make their way to Ash's room.

The two opened the door and snuck in to see the pair asleep.

Ash was lightly snoring with his cap off as Pikachu slept near his feet.

Delia and Gothorita smiled as they walked over, shaking the two awake.

"Uh..wha-?" groaned Ash looking up and seeing the smiling face of his mother. "M-Mom?"

"Hi Ashy."

'Gothorita?' thought Pikachu who knew the psychic type could read his mind, which is why he was speaking in his mind. 'What are you two doing here?'

Gothorita grinned and began to perform hypnosis.

The result was Pikachu's eyes beginning to glaze over as he wobbled to the sides due to the attack's effect.

She then looked over and cast the attack again on Ash.

Ash didn't have time to realize what was happening and his eyes soon took on the same glazed look as well.

Delia smiled as she thought back to how this started.

It was when she raised her son in their home town. During that time, she thought she was merely feeling a stronger motherly affection for him. But over time she realised it was something else. Something more.

It wasn't until Ash was 10 that she realized she was yearning for him not only as a son, but as a man too. And then he left on his journey.

She was crushed when that happened. Not that her baby was growing up, but that she had wanted him to stay with her. Then maybe she could have told him how she felt about him.

And the worst part was how he kept coming back, and then leaving again

The constant pains she felt caused her mind to snap as she had decided from his last visit on one thing.

She would have him.

She would keep her son safe from any hussy he met on his journey. She would also show her son that she could easily beat any of those little brats in a battle and be a powerful woman he could look up to. Which is how she came to getting Gothita.

She found her near the end of the forest near Pallet Town.

At first the small psychic was hesitate to suddenly have a master, but Delia managed to promise her that she could make her powerful with the right training.

She then spent time speaking to her and told her of her son and his Pokemon.

Gothita didn't take her words that serious about how strong Ash's Pikachu sounded, but that changed during one visit with Ash and his pal Pikachu coming home.

It was before they left for Unova... and she fell head over heels.

As soon as she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, she felt her heart beat like a drum as it was like faith. She had never seen a more handsome pokemon like the mouse type.

And Delia just smiled as her new friend smothered Pikachu with affection.

Pikachu didn't really return the hugs, but simply sat there and let the happy psychic have the moment as the visit went like the others; boring and her not saying what she felt.

And again, he was gone.

She swore on that day she would make her friend strong, and find the best way to confess to her son when he came by the next time.

And now... it was time.

"Listen to me Ashy. I want you to forget your dream. From now on, you will only focus on staying here, with me." whispered Delia into Ash's ear.

"Yes mother." He whispered.

'And you, Pikachu, will stay here with me.' came Gothorita's thoughts to the electric mouse.

'Yes.' The Electric Mouse nodded.

Satisfied with their plan, Delia and Gothorita turned Ash and Pikachu's faces towards them.

And then kissed them.

Ash gladly let his mother's soft lips brush against his as she draped her leg over his lap while Gothorita was squealing in joy on the inside at finally claiming Pikachu's lips.

Delia kissed her son hungrily, cupping his face with both hands as she dove her tongue down his throat and rubbed one of her latex stocking clad legs against his pants leg.

Ash groaned from the rubbing as Delia took the moment to dig deeper into his mouth and began to suck on his tongue, marveling at the taste of it.

She grabbed Ash's hair roughly and pulled his face as close as physically possible, brushing them lightly.

Gothorita at this moment had her tongue wrapped around Pikachu's as he made no attempt to push her away.

She rubbed his chest as she hungrily kissed him, the girls soon pulling back reluctantly to catch their breath.

"Ash, suck on your mother's breasts." ordered Delia pulling her bra down and letting her sizable d-cup breasts free.

Ash moved forwards to do so but Delia grabbed him roughly by the hair and slammed him into her breast "Faster!"

Ash gladly listened as she clamped his mouth on her right breast and began to suck on it with earnest.

"Mmmmm~. That's a good boy." She moaned softly.

Delia felt something poking her stocking clad legs as her son's erection was trying to escape the confines of his pants.

This made the MILF smile.

"Let's free your little friend." smiled Delia reaching down and pulling her son's pants off as Gothorita had moved from kissing Pikachu to rubbing his groin.

'You like that mousey?' Gothorita asked with a grin, glad that her small alterations to Delia's mind to make her more dominant worked.

Yes.' was Pikachu's response as he groaned from her rubbing. His sheath began to show his pink member as it got harder from the psychic types treatment.

Said Psychic type grinned and grasped his cock, jacking him off faster.

Delia smiled at her son's hard cock and grasped it in her hand.

"What does my baby boy want?" Delia asked teasingly.

"You." groaned out Ash sucking on Delia's other nipple while squeezing the other.

"Oh, but Mommy doesn't know what to do." Delia teased with an innocent tone "What does Ashy want Mommy to do?"

Ash groaned as Delia pumped her soft hand over his cock and tried to say.

"S... Suck... m... mouth... f... fuck... p... pussy..." he groaned out.

Delia smiled and lowered her mouth down to his cock with Gothorita doing the same to Pikachu.

The two began to suck in unison, bobbing their heads in synch on their lovers cocks.

Both Ash and Pikachu had the female's heads onto their cocks as they could only moan from the techniques.

Gothorita moved her hand up and cupped Pikachu's balls while Delia grabbed Ash's ass so she could bob her head quicker and get more into her mouth.

Pikachu let out a cry of enjoyment as Gothorita's black lips were as soft as pillows the more she bobbed up and down on him.

She pulled back, paying special attention to his head with her lips and tongue.

'I'm, cumming!' he thought as he gritted his teeth.

Gothorita happily sucked up the cum, humming happily at the Electric Type's taste.

Ash groaned as he felt his limit coming and held Delia's head there as his sperm started shooting out.

The MILF happily swallowed her son's cum, humming around the cock between her lips.

Delia popped her mouth off her son's cock and licked her lips clean of any sperm that she missed.

"MMmmmm. That was nice." Delia grinned as she licked up the cum around her lips.

'I agree.' came Gothorita's thoughts as said pokemon began to rub Pikachu's cock against her wet pussy.

Delia pushed Ash on his back as she moved her panties to the side, allowing her pussy to be more accessible.

"Now then, let's see if you fit." smiled Delia holding his cock up as she began to slowly lower herself onto him, marveling at how much it was stretching her pussy.

"Mom~" he moaned.

"Ah~!" moaned Delia as she managed to get all her son's cock into her tight snatch. 'Finally, we're back together.' thought the MILF in bliss.

She began to bounce with moans pouring from her plump lips as she smothered Ash's face and neck with kisses.

"Ash, promise me you'll never leave me. Promise to never leave your mother again." begged Delia who felt amazing warmth the more she bounced on her son's cock.

"I promise!" he moaned, his head falling back "I'll open a gym here, and never leave."

Delia kissed his lips before pulling back with a smile. "That's my baby."

Ash moaned as he came suddenly, filling his mother.

Delia moaned at feeling the hot cum fill her womb, but wanted more. MUCH more.

She got off of Ash's cock and roughly forced his face into her pussy "Go on, lick up all that dirty cum. You've been a bad boy leaving Mommy alone for so long, and bad boys don't get to keep their cum in Mommy."

Ash happily obliged and had her legs apart as he dove in and began to lick Delia's pussy.

While that went on, Gothorita was holding Pikachu's face with a fond smile on her face.

She was kissing his cheeks and nose frantically as she bounced on his cock, giving of cute lustful squeals as he stretched her pussy.

'Pikachu. I want you to cum inside me. Don't even think about pulling out. I want to give birth to any child of yours.' came the psychic types frantic plea as she rocked her hips back and forth to push the mouse's cock deeper to her womb.

'O... okay.' He nodded, his mind nearly blank from pleasure.

Gothorita was satisfied to hear that and surprised the electric type by pulling off from his member and getting on her hands and knees with her backside showed directly to him.

'What are you doing?' He asked in shock.

'I want you to take me like a wild animal.' she replied shaking her ass to prove her point.

Pikachu basically used Quick Attack he was over there so fast, pounding into Gotherita's pussy with all his might.

"Gothi!" cried the psychic as Pikachu held nothing back and slammed his pink member into her tight snatch with vigor.

Ash though had finished cleaning out his mother's pussy as per requested.

"Keep going." She growled, shoving his face in there again "Make me cum!"

Ash dug in as deep as he could and flicked her noticeable clit several times.

"AH~! Oh Ashy!" Delia moaned "You know, I kept all those... AH~... pretty dresses you wore in your ad... YES~... adventures. So you can... OH RIGHT THERE!... wear them again for Mommy... FUCK! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Ash focused on the task at hand and Delia soon felt her limit coming.

"AAAAAHHHHHH~~~~~~~!" Delia screamed as she came.

Ash licked up all her juices as she panted from the mind blowing orgasm that was.

She lay there panting, smiling as she looked at Ash "Would you... like that baby?" She asked.

"Yes." nodded Ash as his cock was still erect.

"And what else would you like?" She whispered huskily.

"Your breasts." he admitted.

"My breasts? Does Ashy want big breasts like Mommy's?"

"No, I want to feel them." was his reply.

"Oh I'm teasing Ashy." Delia laughed as she pinched Ash's cheek.

Ash merely watched as Delia got on her knees and brought her big breasts around his cock.

She began to massage her breasts around his cock, pumping them up and down as she did.

Ash groaned as Delia also took a few licks on the tip.

"Do you like Mommy's breasts Ash?" She asked as she sped up.

"Yes." he groaned as Delia licked up the precum from the tip.

"Good. Because they are just for you." She smiled as she sucked on his head entirely.

Ash groaned as Delia used her tongue to pay extra attention to the tip of his cock.

"Moooooom~~~~~" he moaned, cumming hard.

Delia closed her eyes as Ash's sperm sprayed out over her face and breasts.

"Hmmm. Sooooo~~~~~ hooot!"

She waited for Ash's dick to calm down before wiping the cum off her and licking it all up.

"And very tasty as well."

Delia noticed her own partner and Pikachu as the mouse let out a squeal before he filled up Gothorita's womb with his sperm.

Gotherita screamed as she came from the feeling.

Pikachu and Ash both panted from the orgasms that took away most of their energy.

"Can't... go... on..." Ash muttered.

'So... tired...' Pikachu panted.

Delia and her pokemon smiled as they pulled the blankets over them.

"Good night sweetie. You can play again tomorrow." Delia smiled as she kissed his forehead "After all, you're not leaving. Right?"

"Nope." mumbled Ash snuggling under the covers.

"Good." Delia smiled, kissing his forehead again while Gothorita put Pikachu next to him.

'Remember, my mate. You and Ash will stay here with us for the rest of your days.' came Gotherita's soothing voice in Pikachu's mind.

'Yes.' He nodded.

Gotherita smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead as the two females left them to get some rest.

*one month later*

A lot has changed since that fateful night for our young trainer.

He had built a fairly large building next to his house with the help of his Pokemon, and modded it into a gym.

After that, he registered himself and his team as an official gym leader, meaning now people had a chance at a new badge. His badge was something he dubbed the 'Adaptability Badge' because he was the only one who used a multi type team.

Trainers flooded to try and beat him, thinking it was gonna be an easy win. But no. He was actually very powerful.

In fact, he had gotten so many wins, the elite four themselves offered him a place in their group. But he had to turn them down, he wasn't going to leave his mother alone.

It was also during that time Gothorita had finally evolved into Gothitelle, and she had gone into the habit of carrying Pikachu around in her arms now that she was much taller than him. Not that the little mouse minded.

Right now we find ourselves in the house as Delia was washing the dishes wearing nothing but an apron on, and leaving the rest of her body bare.

"Mooooo~~~~~~m! I'm hoooooo~~~me!" Ash called as he walked in, whiping sweat from his forehead.

"Welcome home sweetie." smiled Delia hugging Ash's face to her breasts. "How was your day at the gym?"

"Good." He mumbled, his voice muffled by her breasts.

Pikachu panted at the day he had fighting pokemon as he walked inside.

'Oh Pika, are you okay?' Gothitelle asked as she ran over and picked up the mouse.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' sighed Pikachu feeling relaxed in her arms.

'Who have you fought today?'

'Marowak, Toxicroak, and a freakin Fearow.'

"Good old memories with the Fearow, huh partner?" Ash chuckled as his mother released his head.

Pikachu nodded as he hopped onto the floor and that's when two Pichus and a Gothita ran over to him.

'DADDY!' They all yelled as they jumped onto Pikachu.

Gothitelle smiled at Pikachu getting dog piled by their kids as Ash rubbed Delia's belly which was slightly larger than normal.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked worryingly.

"Of course. I'm just pregnant." smiled Delia.

"Need anything?"

"No, except for tonight." whispered Delia licking his ear before returning to the dishes.

"... I'm happy."

Delia and Gothitelle shared a knowing smile at their plan being complete as they had everything they ever wanted.


	17. Kurumu and Ageha

Mother's dark love

Kurumu and Ageha

Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurumu sighed as she exited her room at home.

She had decided to use a sick day at her school to come home and visit her mom. She needed to get away to clear up her head.

It had been a week since Tsukune left and got the new Rosario for Moka. And she had tried to help him when her mom tried to stop him and get him to marry her. She was sad as he hadn't hesitated to stay with her when she fought her own mother, showing that his feelings for Moka were far stronger. That was enough to get her mom on the phone and request some time to stay at her house.

He was a bastard... she knew that... but she still loved him.

She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she was clad in her white bra and panties. Her mother's house was a beautiful condo that she had acquired years ago. Being a mature succubus like her made it easy to get A LOT of wealthy admirers.

And she didn't even have to sleep with anyone... well... she did sleep with ONE guy, which resulted in her birth. But he ended up dying in an accident due to a drunk driver.

Kurumu shook her head as she didn't want to remember bad memories like that and headed to the kitchen of the luxurious place.

"Mom?" As asked as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes dear?" responded Ageha as said succubus was clad in a black furred robe she put on just to be a little decent in her home. It was opened at the front that showed off a healthy portion of her cleavage while she had a pair of lavender panties to cover her pussy. After all, it wasn't uncommon that some admirers would turn stalkish around her.

"Why does it hurt?" She muttered, tears bubbling in her eyes.

Ageha saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and got up before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh sweety." She sighed as she held her daughter close, rubbing her back as Kurumu cried softly "He hasn't started dating her yet, or proposed to her has he?"

"No, but he didn't need to." she cried as she rubbed her head against Ageha's breasts, actually making the MILF succubus smile at the feeling.

"Then it's not over yet." She said softly "You just need to show him how much BETTER you would be as a girlfriend and how much more you love him."

"It's pointless. He'll never want me." mumbled Kurumu pulling back and taking notice of the chest size differences between her and her mother.

"Kurumu. You are an AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL young woman! That Vampire has him in her clutches, but you can beat her! I know you can!"

Kurumu smiled at her mother's word of encouragement and stood up to try and give Ageha a hug.

"Thanks Mom." she smiled before she frowned as she felt her breasts being DWARFED by her mothers "I bet if I had breasts like yours Tsukune would be all over me."

"Oh? Well I think your breasts are just perky and cute. Exactly what boys like Tsukune love." smiled Ageha pointing to said breasts.

"But yours are massive and soft and squishy!" Kurumu replied, grabbing and squeezing her mothers breasts.

Ageha was stunned at her daughter grabbing her breasts and tried to keep her delight at the feeling in her head. But on the outside, she still needed to act like a mother and calmly pulled her hands off her breasts.

"I mean seriously, every guy goes crazy for your breasts!"

"Kurumu, if you want to know how to get breasts like me, I'll show tonight." promised Ageha with a smile.

"Really?! Thanks Mom! Just watch, I'll have Tsukune BEGGING to marry me!" Kurumu cheered.

Ageha smiled as he daughter ran back upstairs and waited till she was out of sight before dropping back into her chair with a moan.

"Oh god how are her hands so good?" She asked herself in confusion, feeling how she had so easily gotten wet.

She smiled though as seeing Kurumu's almost naked body so close to her was enough to nearly break her out of her facade and make her go crazy.

As she saw Kurumu grow up, as well as after Kurumu's father died, she had found herself becoming attracted to her daughter

She had watched as her adorable little girl became more and more like her at that age. One could save it was even creepy of her to keep a scrapbook of her own daughter growing up, or more specifically, pics of Kurumu in her underwear without knowing she was being taped.

But she didn't care. She knew her own race was slowly dying out and that they needed more males to keep the race going, but again she didn't care.

Her daughter was so cute. So beautiful. So sexy. And she had made sure to scare off any boys, no matter how many there were, to keep her daughter single.

But that Tsukune boy? He made her daughter happy. She would do whatever it took to make him marry Kurumu, threaten his mother for him to agree with it, she didn't care. She just wanted to make her happy.

But then another thought occurred to her. If that happened, she would never see her daughter again. Sure she would come to visit, but the pain of not seeing her everyday was painful for her to bear.

So she had come up with an idea. Make Kurumu love HER as well, and then when Kurumu and Tsukune get married not only will she have a nice cock again after so long but she will also have her sexy daughter.

She licked her lips as her pussy was getting moist at the very thought.

Her daughters sexy moaning face buried in her pussy as Tsukune fucked her, giving her a granddaughter.

She tried to keep herself from rubbing her pussy and headed to her own room to prepare for tonight.

*later*

Kurumu headed to her mom's room wearing a purple tank top and blue shorts on as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Kurumu entered the room and felt her mouth drop open as her eyes widened at what her mother was wearing.

She was wearing black thigh-high stockings connected to a black garter belt, red 'fuck me' heels, a cupless bra and no panties but a light blue seven inch long, two inch wide strap on.

"Hello Kurumu. Please have a seat." urged Ageha.

"O... Okay..." Kurumu muttered as she sat on her mother's bed, not looking away from her mothers breasts or strap on "W... Why are you wearing that?"

"You said you wanted larger breasts, so I'm going to show you the best way to get them." winked Ageha walking over and sitting next to her daughter.

"O... Okay." Kurumu nodded worryingly.

Ageha smiled and put her hands on Kurumu's shoulder. "Why so nervous? It's just the two of us.

"Look at how you're dressed! Its weird!" She shot back, flicking the strap on.

"You should focus only on your breasts at the moment." smiled Ageha slowly rubbing Kurumu's shoulders to get her to relax.

"O... kay." Kurumu nodded, as she closed her eyes.

She was cautious of what her mother was wearing, but did find the massage really soothing.

She moaned softly, her head falling back slightly.

Ageha smiled. She knew this would work as she had given many other men this massage and they became easy to manipulate.

"Oh Mom... this feels so nice." Kurumu moaned softly.

Ageha felt happy knowing that and began to trail her hands lower until they cupped Kurumu's breasts.

"Mom~" Kurumu gasped/moaned at the feeling.

"Now now, breasts need to be massaged properly to help them grow." whispered Ageha licking Kurumu's ear.

"AH~!" Kurumu gasped in pleasure, leaning into her mother.

Ageha reached down and pulled the tank top off, revealing her daughter's supple breasts.

"Oh, they are softer than I thought they'd be." Ageha grinned as she began to massage her daughter's breasts directly.

"Ah~!" moaned Kurumu who was feeling tingly all over from how her mother's nails felt scraped against her breasts.

"You like that baby girl?" the elder Succubus asked as she bite Kurumu's earlobe.

"Yes..." panted Kurumu feeling her panties getting wet.

"Want more?"

"Please..." begged Kurumu turning her head toward her mother.

Ageha grinned and pulled away from Kurumu.

Kurumu was confused and disappointed at her mother pulling away.

"Before I continue, I want to know if you can use that pretty pouty mouth of yours." Ageha grinned as she tapped her strap on.

Kurumu nodded and held the strap on in her hand before gently licking the tip and began to bob her head on the plastic member.

"Mmm, that's it. Use your tongue more." Ageha hummed softly as she ran her hand through Kurumu's hair.

Kurumu tried to imagine it as a real pulsating cock and even began to use her breasts to rub both sides of the strap on.

"You're REALLY getting into this aren't you?" she chuckled softly "Now, pretend I am gonna cum soon." Ageha then began to moan and pant, very believably.

Kurumu increased her bobbing while swirling her tongue around the tip and making sure to rub each side faster with her breasts.

"Very good!" Ageha groaned as she began to thrust into Kurumu's mouth faster.

Kurumu tried to relax her throat to get more of the fake dick in her.

"AAAAHHHHHH~~~~" Ageha groaned as she held Kurumu's head at the base of her fake cock before letting go, causing Kurumu to fall back panting.

"Very nice, Kurumu. You'll be able to satisfy Tsukune with that technique, but we still need to test your hole." grinned Ageha.

"My... hole?"

Ageha was going to show how much good it felt to have sex, but she didn't want to rob her daughter the chance of giving her cherry to Tsukune, so she'd have to settle for her ass.

"Get on your stomach." Ageha grinned.

Kurumu obeyed and raised her ass in the air.

"Good." Ageha grinned "Such a nice ass." the Succubus MILF slapped her daughter's ass.

Kurumu let out a moan at the slap and began to feel the tip of the strap on near her asshole.

"Now, try massaging it with your insides." Ageha said vulgarly as she thrust the strap on into Kurumu's ass, spreading it wide and making Kurumu scream in pain.

She gritted her teeth at the sudden pain, but began to feel pleasure instead as Ageha reached down and began to massage her breasts.

"Come on baby, don't hold back." Ageha grinned as she began to thrust fast, licking her ear sexily "Scream for me."

"AHHH~!" moaned Kurumu as the fake cock pierced her ass deeper with each thrust.

"Come on baby, scream. Moan. Boy's like that."

"Ah~! Ah~!" moaned Kurumu who smiled from having her breasts and ass stimulated.

"Just imagine your precious Tsukune here as well. Slamming into your slutty little pussy." Ageha whispered "Giving me a granddaughter. And then he can fuck me, giving you a baby sister."

Kurumu felt her pussy dripping at the thought as she began to feel her limit coming.

"You want that? Two pretty little babies feeding from your pretty tits while I lick your pussy?" Ageha grinned as she picked up her pace.

"YES!" shouted Kurumu as her orgasm hit her with enough force to make her unable to even cry out.

Ageha grinned as she stayed there for several seconds, letting Kurumu catch her breath.

Seeing Kurumu exhausted from her session, she pulled the strap on out and tossed it to the other side of her room.

"Now Kurumu, just sleep and when you wake up your breasts will be half a cup bigger." Ageha whispered "But first, Mommy wants to feel good."

Kurumu managed to get her breath back as Ageha spread her legs.

"Come home baby, it's been too long."

Kurumu let her tongue hang out as she grabbed Ageha's thighs and began to run her tongue across the sweet pussy lips.

"Oh yes!" Ageha moaned.

Kurumu dug deep into her mother's vagina with her tongue as more and more juices kept pouring out.

"Mmmmmm~ Oh keep going!" Ageha panted.

Kurumu obliged as she saw Ageha's clit and began to swirl the tip of her tongue around the small nub.

Ageha gritted her teeth, feeling her limit coming close.

Kurumu went ahead and even inserted one of her fingers into Ageha's gushing pussy.

"OH FUCK YES!" Ageha yelled as she came violently.

Kurumu's face took most of the juices as she tried to drink up as much as she could.

"Come on, give Mommy a kiss." Ageha panted.

Kurumu crawled towards her mother as the two succubi shared a kiss with their tongues dancing with one another.

They both moaned into the kiss, sucking and licking each other's tongues, before their pussy's touched.

They pulled back as Kurumu laid her head one of Ageha's large breasts.

"Sleep baby girl. And when you wake up, I will make you cum again so your breasts can get even bigger."

Kurumu smiled at hearing that as mother and daughter rested for the night.

*a year and a half later*

Ageha took a sip of her tea as she read the morning paper.

She was interrupted by two female babies crying.

She put her drink down as she made her way to the room where they were resting. There were two cribs, one pink and one purple. In both of the cribs where blue haired baby girls, both nearly half a year old and crying.

Ageha smiled as she reached in and picked each baby. "There there. I'm here." 'Though Kurumu should also be here.'

That was when Kurumu quickly ran in wearing only a blue robe, her breasts now being two and a half cups bigger, picking up the baby from the pink crib "There there, it's okay baby. Mommy's here." She soothed, rocking her back and forth.

"I hope this won't be a habit of yours." teased Ageha letting the baby from the purple crib suck on her breast.

"Sorry. Tsukune was very 'interested' with my ass when they started crying."

Ageha smiled at hearing that. After their little 'session', Ageha went to work on making it easier for Tsukune to choose Kurumu.

She had tied up all of them up and then took the two out on a date.

Tsukune was a little hesitant as they began to go out on more dates, but Ageha took a little trip and discussed things with his mother and father. And soon, Kurumu and Tsukune became engaged.

It was a little tough with the other girls protesting, but Ageha managed to find some dirt on each of them, getting them to stand aside as Tsukune and Kurumu said "I do."

And then, they had brought in Ageha to their bed. Kurumu and Ageha ended up becoming pregnant.

Ageha was happy to be both a grandmother and mother again as she also managed to get in a few more times with Kurumu which really made her day.

So, really, their lives became much happier.


	18. Mizore and Tsurara

Mother's dark love

Mizore and Tsurara

Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mizore watched as the bus drove towards her village.

She smiled, happy that she was heading home.

She had come home as her mother called her and told her that she would help her in wooing Tsukune.

She walked through the cold snow as it didn't make her shiver as she spotted her house up ahead.

With a wide smile she ran to her home, pushing the door open and ran inside "Mother!" She called happily.

Her mother Tsurara smiled as she entered the room. "Welcome home Mizore."

Mizore all but jumped into her mothers arms, hugging her.

"Someone's happy to be home." giggled Tsurara as her eyes trailed over her daughter's body.

"I haven't been home in months and you said you had something to help me with Tsukune!" Mizore explained, blushing at the end.

Tsurara smiled. "True, but who says we can't enjoy some tea?" suggested Tsurara.

"Sure." Mizore nodded, smiling.

They walked to the living room while TSurara stared at Mizore's firm ass.

Mizore sat down and sighed happily as she drank her mothers iced tea.

"This reminds me of the old times." smiled Tsurara drinking from her own cup.

"What do you mean mother?" Mizore asked in confusion.

"Like when you were just a little girl who loved playing in the snow." smiled Tsurara at the memory.

(Flashback)

A much younger Mizore wearing a long flowing kimono giggled and laughed as she ran around her house, jumping and rolling in the snow.

Tsurara sat on the small walkway of her home as she watched her daughter play and try to make a snowman with her powers.

She winked at the other Snow-Woman who left the house quickly and quietly, a blush on the unmarried and younger Snow-Woman's face as she walked fast away from their home.

Tsurara had taken the liberty of showing the new generation some pointers on how to make a woman feel good. You see, Tsurara was a lesbian. She only married her husband because the Snow-Woman race was dying out. Not that she minded, her 'husband' was normally off hanging with Yeti and she got a beautiful daughter.

Said daughter rushed over with a yawn. "Mom, I'm getting tired."

"Okay, come on baby." Tsurara smiled as she picked Mizore up.

She carried her daughter inside and sat her down at a small table where she prepared some tea to warm her up.

"Mommy?" Little-Mizore asked.

"Yes Princess?" Tsurara asked back, turning to her daughter with a smile.

"When I get older, will you be my wife?" asked Mizore with a smile.

Tsurara gaspwd and flushed at that remark "W... What?! Why would you ask that Mizore?"

"Well mommy is always there. And since daddy's not usually around, you must feel lonely." frowned Mizore.

The adult Snow-Woman couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful and loving her daughter was. Tsurara walked over and pulled Mizore into a hug.

"Oh you are so kind and caring my Little Snowflake." She smiled.

Mizore smiled as both mother and daughter sat there with each other.

(Flashback end)

"You were always such a cute child." The adult Snow-Woman teased.

Mizore blushed as she focused on drinking her tea.

Tsurara smiled at her daughter getting embarrassed, and couldn't help but recall how Mizore grew up after that moment.

How her figure grew out and how she changed from cute to beautiful to sexy.

But she grew worried as Mizore started taking an interest in boys. That hurt her as she had hoped her daughter kept her mind on the promise she made.

But now, she had the chance to have her FULFILL that promise!

Now you might be asking why she's so hung up on a promise like that. Well due to being ignored by her husband, something had changed in her mind when Mizore made that promise.

And with her already being a lesbian, it was easy for her to fall in love with her daughter.

She was unhappy to hear Mizore had fallen for a boy at her school, but after today, that would all change.

"Mizore, before I show you how to get Tsukune, I suggest you get cleaned first." advised Tsurara.

"Okay Mother." Mizore nodded before she ran off to do just that.

Tsurara smiled as she brought out a form of paper she kept in her sleeve and put it on the table before making her way to the bathroom.

She quietly snuck in and spotted Mizore's clothes on the counter with the sucker she was sucking on when she got here.

Tsurara could not help it and took out her sucker, and replaced it with Mizore's while leaving her sucker there for Mizore to mistake for her own.

She popped the candy in her mouth and shuddered in joy. It tasted SOOOOOOO good! The fact Mizore was sucking on this made it all the more sweeter.

She then grabbed Mizore's cloths and brought them to her face, taking a deep breath to take in the scent.

It was mind blowing that she was inhaling her own daughter's scent like this. And she felt herself getting wet.

Her face was flushed as she began to pant a little softly from feeling her body getting warmer.

She quickly put her clothes back and ran out of the room, hearing Mizore come out.

She resumed her previous position as Mizore stepped out of the bathroom after putting her clothes back on.

Mizore had a confused look as she was swerling the sucker in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsurara noticing her daughter's confusion.

"My sucker has a strange aftertaste." Mizore said "Not bad, just different. And it wasn't there before I had a shower."

"Maybe it's just your imagination." waved Tsurara off.

"I guess." Mizore shrugged "What's that piece of paper Mother?"

"Well, I want to show you how a true married couple would act in this situation." smiled Tsurara.

"What situation?"

"Such as signing the marriage certificate and how they would act in a honeymoon."

"Oh... okay."

"Now, I will play Tsukune's role so it feels easier." smiled Tsurara who would like nothing more than to jump Mizore, but that would frighten her off.

"Okay mother." Mizore nodded with trust.

"Good. Now just sign your name on the paper."

Mizore nodded and did as she was told, not paying attention to what it was "So this is just some random stuff for a stand in, right?"

"Of course." smiled Tsurara putting her name down.

"Now what?" Mizore asked in confusion.

"Now we do what every couple to. Kiss." smiled Tsurara.

"O... Okay." Mizore nodded, blushing, before she kissed her mother's cheek "There."

"No. On the lips." smiled Tsurara noticing Mizore blush.

"W... What?! B... But we're both girls a... and you're my mother!" Mizore blushed brighter.

"If you get embarrassed over a pretend kiss, how will you manage to kiss Tsukune?" questioned Tsurara keeping her clenched fists in her sleeves.

Mizore blushed and quickly moved forwards, pecking her mother's lips, and pulling back "There." She muttered.

"Okay. We'll move on then." smiled Tsurara who was jumping for joy at feeling her daughter's lips, even for just a moment.

"To what?" Mizore asked, gasping as her mother picked her up bridal style.

"The couple needs to move to the bed." smiled Tsurara making her way to the main bedroom she shared with her husband, but not for long.

"W... why?" Mizore gulped.

"To consummate the marriage." smiled Tsurara dropping Mizore on the soft bed.

"But... we don't need to do that part."

"And why is that?" asked Tsurara crossing her arms.

"You're my mother! We're both girls! We aren't really married!" Mizore listed off.

"Actually, yes to all~!" sang Tsurara.

"What?!"

"The paper was a real marriage certificate. So legally, we're married, honey~!" smiled Tsurara.

"M... Mom..." Mizore stuttered in shock as Tsurara crawled on the bed towards her.

"Now, I think it's time to kiss the bride." smiled Tsurara before taking the sucker out of her mouth before pressing her lips against Mizore's.

Mizure's eyes widened as she tried to fight for a second, before her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back.

'Finally. I'm finally tasting Mizore's lips.' thought Tsurara who felt like a giddy schoolgirl. She grabbed Mizore's head and pulled their faces, somehow, even CLOSER than before.

Mizore was blushing up a storm as Tsurara began to prod the entrance of her mouth.

Tsurara shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of her tongue playing with her daughter's. 'I'm tasting Mizore directly.' thought Tsurara in absolute happiness.

She continued to kiss her hungrily, soon pulling back only when she finally HAD to. She panted with a flushed face and saw Mizore had tears in her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"We needed... air." Tsurara panted lustfully. "But why are you crying?" asked Tsurara in worry.

"I... I've always remember my promise... I... I'm so happy." Mizore sniffed softly.

Tsurara's eyes widened at hearing that.

'She..remembered? All this time?'

"You... remembered?" she whispered

"I never forgot. I wanted to be with a boy because I thought you didn't take me seriously." sniffed Mizore looking away. And I... I also wanted to do my duty to rebuild the Snow-Woman race."

"Which do you feel is more important?" asked Tsurara.

"What do you mean?"

"You can either go and have a child with a man, or stay here with me." spoke Tsurara with a serious tone.

"I... can't I do both? I can go and make Tsukune give me a baby, then we will raise it as our own." Mizore suggested.

Tsurara looked up in thought and pictured both her and Mizore raising a small baby together. "Now that DOES sound appealing." She muttered.

"So...can we keep going?" asked Mizore with a blush that made her more cuter to her mother's eyes.

Tsurara's answer was for her hand to slide up Mizore's leg teasingly, heading towards her pale purple panties.

"EEP!" cried Mizore before Tsurara captured her lips again.

The MILF hungrily kissed her daughter as she slid Mizore's skirt down her smooth legs before she began to pull Mizore's shirts off which made them have to break the kiss.

Mizore blushed as her purple panties and bra were on display.

"Oh my, you have filled out VERY nicely." The MILF grinned. Tsurara undid her kimono, revealing her nude body.

Mizore looked up at her mother's body in wonder, taking in the sight.

"Now it's time to warm you up." smiled Tsurara sliding Mizore's panties down her smooth legs.

Mizore's blush grew as her wet womanhood was revealed, juices dribbling down.

"MY, seems your flower is all wet. I better clean up my little snowflake." smiled Tsurara holding Mizore's legs open.

Mizore shuddered from nerves and anticipation.

Tsurara look a light lick and saw Mizore gasp.

"Mother!" She gasped in pleasure.

Tsurara was satisfied to hear that and held her hand out as she chilled the air around Mizore's bra, effectively making it fragile as it broke, revealing her firm breasts.

"Mother!" Mizore moaned/pouted.

"It was in the way." she defended before moving on and grabbing Mizore's breasts.

Tsurara began to massage Mizure's breasts, teasing her nipples between her fingers as she blew on them.

Mizore moaned and squirmed under her mother's touch as she was beginning to get warmer.

Tsurara then moved her leg between Mizore's, rubbing the teens pussy with her leg while she continued her assault on her breasts.

Mizore gasped as her mother assaulted her mouth with her skillful tongue.

Tsurara just grinned as she continued her assault on her daughter's breasts, pussy and mouth.

'This is amazing. Who knew mom could do all this?' thought Mizore.

She soon began to heavily thrust her hips against her mother's leg as she felt her first non-masterbation orgasam began to get closer.

Tsurara smiled into the kiss as she made sure to really grind her leg against Mizore's pussy without letting up on her breasts or mouth.

Soon Mizore screamed into the kiss as her juices sprayed over her mothers leg.

Tsurara pulled away and lowered her face to her pussy.

The mother quickly lapped at her daughters pussy, sucking up the cum.

"Mmm, very sweet." moaned Tsurara wanting to savor the taste.

This just made Mizore blush brighter as she panted, catching her breath from the intense orgasm.

"Seems someone's tired." teased Tsurara.

"N... No..." she panted.

"Oh? Then I think it's time you returned the favor." smiled Tsurara laying on her back.

"I... I... I've never done this before." Mizore gulped.

"Just lick it like I did." suggested Tsurara.

Mizore nodded and did as she was told, running her tongue across her mothers pussy and moaning at the taste.

"Mmm, you learn fast." smiled Tsurara holding Mizore's head there.

Mizore began to hungrily lap at her mothers pussy, loving the taste.

Tsurara moaned out loud at how eager Mizore was licking as she gripped the bed.

"YES~!" she moaned as Mizore began to savagely rub Tsurara's clit.

That was too much for the MILF as her juices sprayed out over Mizore's face.

Mizore pulled back, licking up all of her mother's juices

Tsurara panted and sat up before capturing Mizore's lips and tasted her own juices.

Mizore moaned into the kiss, happily kissing back and loving the taste.

After cleaning her face, Tsurara laid down with Mizore resting her head on her mother's stomach.

"I love you Mother."

"I love you, my little snow angel." whispered Tsurara stroking Mizore's hair.

The two slowly went to sleep, happy for each others presence.

*One year later*

Mizore came down the stairs naked, yawning.

Tsurara was sitting down at the table with a young baby cradled in her arms.

"Hello mother." Mizore smiled as she walked towards her and kissed the older Snow-Woman.

Tsurara and her daughter separated as they smiled down at their daughter.

"Hello Tsuke, did you miss Mommy?" Mizore cooed.

Their daughter smiled and reached out to Mizore who let her daughter grab a hold of her finger.

"Yes you did, yes you did." Mizore giggled.

Tsurara smiled and was thankful Tsukune had a hand in giving them their daughter.

Even though it took her holding him at gunpoint to give her a small supply of semen to do it.


	19. Tommy and Debs

Mother's dark love

Tommy and Debs

Robotboy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deb smiled as she was cleaning the dishes from last night's dinner.

The life she held was a normal and happy one...most of the time.

She frowned as she had been thinking about filing for divorce.

Shocking, right? But actually she had some reasons for that.

She had gotten tired of her husband constantly favoring their older child Donnie for years and couldn't see that their second child Tommy preferred robotics over what he called 'man' stuff.

Not only that, but she was the one that did most of the job in the house while her husband just lazed out at his work.

She smiled though at seeing her son Tommy run by the front of the house to show he came back from school.

'Ahhh~! He's back!' She thought happily.

She put the dishes down to greet her son, but as she made her way to the front door, she saw Donnie keep Tommy out and block the entrance.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed at that because while he was her son and she loved him, not as much like she did with Tommy, she was getting fed up with his rebellious personality.

"Donnie, let me through." demanded Tommy.

"Not happening buttmonkey. Not until you pay the toll." grinned the older brother with a cocky grin.

"What toll?" Asked their mother behind him, making the older brother panic.

"Donnie said I can't come in unless I pay him." spoke Tommy with a frown.

That made her glare at the now panicking Donnie.

"Donnie, either you stop messing with your brother, I'm going to sell your weights and make sure YOU are the girliest boy in the neighborhood." promised Deb.

Donnie actually went pale and quickly ran to his room while crying like a girl.

"Thanks mom." smiled Tommy hugging Deb's legs.

Deb smiled before hugging her son back.

"No problem sweetie." Deb kissed Tommy's forehead as he ran past her to go up to his room.

She then sighed as she went to finish her chores. But before she could go a foot, the upstairs rattled for a moment.

"Hmmm...what was that?" She thought outloud.

She walked upstairs to make sure Tommy wasn't hurt and saw his door was slightly opened.

Curiously she decided to watch through the crack. Her eyes widened as she saw her son, and his toy seemingly fly in the air above him with jets coming out of its feet.

'What's going on?!' She thought.

"Robotboy, you need to be more careful with your new upgrades." spoke Tommy.

"Sorry, Tommy." The robot apologized.

"It's okay, but we need to be careful. We can't let my family know you exist." spoke Tommy.

"Indeed...but why?" Asked at the end Robot Boy.

"Well, because Dad and Donnie would probably try to turn you into a punching bag or something." replied Tommy.

Deb, who was hearing them, agreed as well.

"What about, mother?" asked Robotboy.

"While I trust her, I'm worried that she may take you away from me or even get involved with Dr. Kamikaze whose that's after you..." Tommy explained.

Deb gasped at hearing about an evil doctor and grew serious.

'Is someone trying to hurt MY baby boy? They better pray I don't find them.' thought Deb who pushed the door open as Tommy and Robotboy were stunned to see her.

"MOTHER!" Both boys yelled in shock.

"Tommy, I want you to tell me everything." demanded Deb crossing her arms.

Tommy froze up, trying to find a way out before eventually sighing and accepting to tell her everything.

Tommy went on to explain how he got Robotboy, and about Dr. Kamikaze who has been trying to steal said robot to take over the world.

Deb was very surprised by the end of the story.

"Aw, my little boy is growing up." smiled Deb pulling Tommy into a hug.

Tommy blushed a bit from the compliment as he hugged his mother.

"But, it's not going to be easy to keep quiet." started Deb, knowing this could work to her advantage.

"Please mom! I'll do anything, just please don't tell anyone about Robotboy!" Tommy said worried.

Deb smiled at seeing her son fall for her ruse.

"Okay, then here's what I want you to do." smiled Deb in a whispered tone. "Come to my room later after letting robotboy rest..." She said.

Tommy nodded with Robotboy looking confused as Deb left the room.

"What happened?" Robotboy asked.

"I don't know Ro, but if this keeps mom from saying anything, it can't be all that bad." replied Tommy deactivating Robotboy and hiding him before heading out to his mom's room.

Tommy then knocked on the door, and got a "Come in" from his mom.

He walked in to see his mother sitting there on her bed with a smile at seeing him come in.

"I'm glad you came." She told him.

"So, what do you want me to do?" asked Tommy.

Deb just smiled as she went near him.

"I want you to give your mother something mature kids do." replied Deb holding Tommy's shoulders.

"And what is that?" Tommy asked.

"A special kiss." smiled Deb.

"W-what kind of kiss?" Tommy asked with a blush.

"Close your eyes and let mommy do the rest." smiled Deb.

Tommy did as told, unaware of what would happen.

Deb smiled and held Tommy's cheeks as she moved her face towards his.

The next thing Tommy felt was a warm sensation on his lips.

He opened his eyes as he and Deb were sharing a kiss, but he began to feel something against his lips.

'W-what?!' He thought in disbelief before he felt heat on his face.

He reluctantly opened his mouth and really gasped in shock as Deb's tongue was moving around in his mouth and going against his own tongue.

'Why...is this...feeling so good~?' He thought as he let himself be taken by the kiss.

Deb was satisfied to feel Tommy let her take over as she held his face there and ravaged his mouth with her tongue as it wrapped around his own.

Eventually they separated from lack of air.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Tommy could only blush and nod.

"Don't worry. I trust you and Robotboy, just be careful, okay?"

Tommy nodded, feeling happy.

"Now you go play with him. I'll get dinner ready." smiled Deb standing up and walking out of the room.

Tommy nodded before he turned around and left the room.

Deb smiled as she reached the kitchen and shivered at feeling her son's saliva in her mouth.

'So...good' She thought happily.


	20. Danny and Maddie

Mother's dark love

Danny and Maddie

Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddie sighed as she the mask of her suit off her head as she walked up to her room.

Another day of chasing ghosts and another day if no GhostBoy captured.

She entered the room and locked it to make sure no one barged in as she walked over to the drawer on the nightstand she always kept locked.

She unlocked it and slowly opened it, revealing a mini shrine to the GhostBoy and her son.

There were pictures of the GhostBoy from the newspapers and pictures of her own son from years past.

Most people thought she was determined to kill or destroy the GhostBoy, but she didn't. She was actually smitten with him like most of the girls in town.

The difference? She loved him because he was like her son. The hair looked just like Danny's, his entire body frame was almost an exact replica, and those green eyes seemed full of life. Something her son had every day.

Part of her wondered why they looked alike and she had two theories. One was that she was meant to have two sons but for some reason Danny's twin never existed so he was a ghost. The other was that he was an old relative that just HAPPENED to look like Danny and died as a teen.

It didn't occur to her that they might be one in the same because the very idea of seeing her boy as the town hero would worry her to death. She couldn't stand the thought of her own baby boy risking his life for others.

But, she honestly prefered her first idea. That way it was her son.

She and Danny had always been close ever since he was young and she always made time for him no matter what it was.

She loved her son. And if the GhostBoy was ALSO her son, then she'd have two. And one she could love more than a mother.

It seemed like all she could do was chase the GhostBoy as she couldn't dare show Danny how much she loved him as that could ruin their bond.

So having the GhostBoy as a lover would make her feel so much better about this.

She closed the drawer and locked it before getting up and walking out of her room.

"Hi Mom." Danny smiled as his mother came down.

Maddie smiled and pulled Danny into a hug with a smile.

"Hello sweetie."

Danny blushed lightly at the feeling of his face pushed into his mothers chest "How was your day?" He asked.

"Tiring. Me and your father still can't capture the GhostBoy." sighed Maddie.

"Ah." Danny said, secretly relived.

"But how was your day?" asked Maddie who unconsciously pushed Danny closer to her chest.

"F... ine." Danny muttered "School was canceled early from a ghost incident."

"Really?" asked Maddie intrigued.

"Yea. That Lunch lady ghost wrecked the place."

"Oh." that disappointed her as she was hoping it was the GhostBoy.

"Yea. But the GhostBoy appeared and stopped her." Danny finished.

That got Maddie to smile, but also feel a little sad at missing an opportunity like that.

"I'm glad you're okay sweetie." Maddie smiled. She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking down the stairs as being that close to him was enough to make her feel a little wet.

She soon slipped into the bathroom, panting softly.

"I need to calm down." panted Maddie pulling her pants to show her panties that had a wet spot clear as day on them. "God damn it." She panted "How did I get so wet?"

She knew it was a silly question since it was obvious why she got like this. It was Danny. But she didn't understand how he affected her SO MUCH so fast. She thought she had more self control.

She grabbed one of her breasts and felt the nipple already erect as she reached down into her panties. She quickly began to finger herself, rubbing her clit with her palm as she held back her moans.

She pinched her nipple as she rubbed her palm faster as her clit was starting to show itself. She just kept it up, going as fast as she could before she screamed and came.

She leaned against the door as she brought her hand up as it was covered in her juices.

She licked her hand clean as she moaned around her own taste.

"Hey Mom! You okay?" The voice of her daughter called through the door as she knocked said door.

Maddie panicked as she quickly pulled her panties and pants up.

"Y-Yeah Jazz! I'm okay!"

"You gonna be much longer? I need a shower." Jazz called through.

"No, just about done." called Maddie straightening out her hair and leaving the bathroom.

"You sure you don't need one to?" Jazz asked as she looked at her mother "You look really sweaty."

"Yes, I just need to cool off is all." waved Maddie away as she headed downstairs. That's when her husband came running over with a happy smile.

"MADDIE! MADDIE!" He cheered.

"What, Jack?" responded Maddie.

"We got the GhostBoy!" He grinned.

"What?!" exclaimed Maddie in disbelief.

"Yea. He fought that Box obsessed ghost and flew into out Fenton Ghost Net as I was driving back from the store!" Jack grinned.

Maddie was stunned to hear that and didn't notice Jack drag her to the basement until she was looking at a cell where the GhostBoy was sitting in.

"There he is!" Jack grinned "And he can't use those Ghost Powers thanks to the Ecto Field around the cell!"

Maddie didn't say anything as she was still too stunned at the fact they finally caught him.

He was right there. She could reach out and TOUCH him.

"JAZZ! Get down here!" called Jack.

"Coming!" Jazz yelled as she walked down, gasping at what she saw.

"Hey, you know who else needs to see this? Danny. Where is he anyway?" wondered Jack.

"He's... spending the night at Tucker's!" Jazz quickly lied, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Great, now he won't be able to see this!" smiled Jack at the fact they finally captured the elusive ghost.

"Jack, why don't you and Jazz go off to visit Vlad. I'm sure he'd love to see this and the research we'd get from it." Maddie quickly said.

"That's a great idea. Vlady will go nuts over this." smiled Jack running upstairs.

"Don't forget Jazz! I'll watch the GhostBoy!" Maddie grinned.

Jazz followed her father upstairs, leaving her mother alone with the GhostBoy.

Maddy giggled insanely as she saw her husband drive away from the house, and ran upstairs.

Danny himself watched his mom run up the stairs with an odd smile and tried to see if he could figure a way out of this cell.

But he was shocked when he touched the bars on the sides or the door, and he couldn't use his ghost powers and he was stuck in his Ghost Form.

"Great. What else could happen?" sighed Danny sitting down on the bench the cell had.

That was when his mother came down. She was wearing a red playboy bunny outfit with black fishnet stockings and red heels, even the bunny tail and ears!

He could tell his nose was about to bleed and quickly held it to keep it from spraying out.

"Why, hello GhostBoy." Maddie whispered huskily.

"Uh, hello civilian. Why are you wearing that?" asked Danny who needed to keep it together about hiding his true identity.

"Just to have some fun." She grinned, opening his cell door and walking in before she pulled a hand from behind her back revealing some fluffy handcuffs.

"Why do you have those?" asked Danny backing up.

Maddie answered by putting one of the cuffs on one of his arms and then grabbed his other wrist, holding them over his head and cuffing his other wrist with the chain of the cuffs wrapped around the bars of his cell

"There. Now we can have some fun." grinned Maddie rubbing her hands against his chest.

Danny gulped, blushing as his mothers chest was inches from his face and he could look directly down her cleavage "What... kind of fun?"

"The kind of fun this outfit can bring." smiled Maddie before lowering her face and pressing her lips against his in need.

Danny's eyes widened as he tried to pull back and break the kiss, but she wouldn't let him.

She felt like she was in bliss as her lips moved against his and let her tongue lick the outside of his mouth to get a good taste. She forced his tongue to battle with hers, shuddering joyfully at the feeling,

Danny himself couldn't break out of the cuffs and felt Maddie push her tongue in deeper and moving all around the inside of his mouth. He then felt her hand go lower on his body and panicked as he felt her squeeze his cock through the hazmat suit.

"My, someone's quite big for his age." grinned Maddie pulling back from the kiss.

"Er... thanks?" Danny muttered with a blush.

Maddie kissed around the bulge in his suit before pulling down the pants part of it as it stood up from its confines.

"Ah~!" Danny gasped as he felt her blow on his cock.

She rubbed her hands up the impressive length with her hands while licking the tip with her moist tongue.

"This is a very nice piece of meat." She grinned as she wrapped her red painted nails tightly around his cock as she kissed the head.

Danny groaned as Maddie licked the underside of his dick while cupping his balls with her fingers. And he just shuddered at her touch, gasping as she took his head into her mouth.

'So warm.' thought Maddie as the pulsating cock was finally in her mouth and she immediately started to swirl her tongue around the tip.

"O... Oh god~!" He moaned "S... Stop!"

Maddie didn't hear him as she began to bob her head up and down on his dick while imagining it was her son's cock she taking into her mouth.

Danny continued to pant and groan, trying his best to hold back the urge to cum.

Maddie saw the GhostBoy try to hold it in, but grinned as she pulled back and pulled her top off as it let her breasts free as they bounced a little from their freedom.

That made Danny's eyes widen as he stared his mothers bouncing breasts as she wrapped them around his cock.

"Let's see you handle this." grinned Maddie holding her breasts as she began to sandwich the stiff dick between them.

"A... AH~!" Danny gasped loudly, his hips bucking lightly.

Maddie smiled at the reaction and began to bob her head up and down on the shaft while making sure to rub all the sides of it.

"Please! Please stop!" He panted.

"Why? It seems like you're loving this." purred Maddie.

"AH~!" he gasped as he came, his cum spurting out and splashing over Maddie's face and chest. She gladly licked the cum from her lips as she licked her breasts clean and wiped the excess cum from her face.

Danny could only stare, feeling himself quickly get hard again 'No! Go down! That's my mother! Bad!' He mentally yelled at himself.

Maddie smile at seeing the dick still full of life. She stood up and moved the part of the suit aside near her groin to show her moist pussy with no panties in sight.

"No! No!" Danny began to panic, the white rings surrounding him which shocked Maddy.

She stared in shock as the GhostBoy's form began to change to a stunning sight.

It was Danny, her son!

"Mom! It's me! Stop!" Danny gasped, thinking she wouldn't do the final step if she knew.

Boy was he wrong.

Seeing that she had just done all that for her son made her pussy get more wet at seeing that she could finally take what was hers.

So she slammed down on him quickly sheathing herself to the hilt.

Danny groaned at the sudden feeling while Maddie was in her own thoughts at what just happened.

It was amazing! The beat scenario she could have hoped for! The two boys she had been smitten with were one in the same. And now, she had every inch of her son shoved deep inside of her.

Danny was conflicted. On one hand, his mother stole his first time without hesitation. On the other hand, he was amazed at how warm the inside of her pussy felt.

He... he just didn't know what to do now!

But he did notice that his mom had dropped the key to the handcuffs on his shoe.

He tried to reach for it but Maddie began to bounce on his lap fast and hard, moaning loudly as she said so.

"Oh Danny! Your dick is so big!" she moaned.

"M... Mom!" He panted.

"Y-yes?" responded Maddie slowing down her bouncing while still going at a slower pace.

"... D... Don't stop!" He panted, finally giving in.

Maddie smiled at hearing her son wanting to keep going and reached down to pick up the key before unlocking the handcuffs.

As soon as she unlocked the cuffs, Danny instantly pushed her onto her back and began to thrust into her hard and fast.

"You like my dick? Then take it!" he growled out as he gripped her hips and repeatedly slammed his dick into his mother's snatch.

"YES! YES! MORE MORE!" The MILF screamed.

Danny was paying her back for her earlier actions and even moved his head down to latch his mouth onto one of her nipples.

He sucked hard, biting it roughly.

"Ah! MORE! MORE!" begged Maddie as Danny didn't let up one bit from his thrusting.

Danny did as he was told... until he couldn't take it anymore and came deep inside her.

"AAHH!" moaned Maddie at feeling her son's hot sperm fill her womb.

Danny kept going until all his cum had entered her, and then he collapsed on top of her.

"Danny...from now...use my body...whenever...you want..." panted Maddie.

"Okay... Mom..." he panted.

*Timeskip*

"Hello?" The voice of the school receptionist asked through the phone.

"Yes, this is Maddie Fenton. I'm, ah, calling on behalf of, ah, my son Danny. He is sick and won't be attending, ooh, today." spoke Maddie.

"I see. Are you okay ma'am?" The receptionist asked, noticing how Maddy continued to moan and grunt.

"Yes, just trying to get comfortable on the couch." replied Maddie.

"Okay." The receptionist said, before there was a loud slap and a bunch of flesh-meeting-flesh noises that got louder and louder while Maddy's moans and groans got louder "Ma'am?"

"Sorry, something on TV." spoke Maddie.

"Okay. Good day mam." The receptionist said.

The call ended as we see Maddie bouncing on her son's dick without restraint.

"You horny slut Mom." Danny grinned as he slapped her ass which was facing him.

"Ah!" moaned Maddie as Danny reached around and began to roughly knead her breasts.

"You couldn't wait for me to stop, or until after we were done." He grinned.

"I can't help it. Your cock is amazing!" she cried out in bliss.

"Ah, why did I have to have such a slutty Mom?" Danny mocked lightly as he pinched her nipples

"To please you! So you can fill me full of your cum!" she cried out.

"Well... here's your milk Mom!" Danny grunted as he came.

Maddie moaned as her pussy was filled once again with her son's cum. Which would go nicely as her belly was already swollen to show the signs of being pregnant.


	21. Kurt and Mystique

Mother's dark love

Kurt and Mystique

X-Men Evolution

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at the Xavier institute, or more precise, looking through a window into Kurt's room as he was simply laying down to try and nap.

Kurt, also known as Nightcrawler, currently did NOT have his image-inducer on so he was asleep in his full blue furred glory and snoring the day away.

But what was peaking at him through the window was a small crow perched on a branch right outside. But this was no ordinary crow.

This was in fact Mystique in disguise. And she came here to the institute not to crush the X-Men, but to see her son.

She loved her son, hating that she had to toss him away. And she hated how her stupid 'team', the Brotherhood, interrupted her when she tried to speak to him which made him think she tricked him and tried to hurt him!

'It's all Magneto's fault. He dared to push my son onto the path of a mutant, and he might never accept me.' thought Mystique as a tear slipped down from her crow eyes.

If she could get her son to love her... or to just accept her... she'd run away with him, and never get involved with either group again!

But... then there was her daughter...

'I can't leave Rogue here. But I can't just stand by and watch them get hurt.'

Just... what could she do?!

'I'll focus on Kurt right now. Then I'll come back for Rogue.' was her final answer.

Now came the task of what to do to get Kurt? She watched as he was jolted awake from his phone and picked it up. Her eyes narrowed as it looked like his mood brightened up by the person calling.

It was clearly that girlfriend of his.

Mystique would have clenched her fists if she was in her normal form, but that would give away her position. She had seen that girl around school. She was not fit for HER son. He deserved someone who truly understood his pain.

Someone like... her! That's when an idea hit her. All she needed to do was drive a wedge between them, and show Kurt she could help ease all his worries. And then he'd be hers!

She took flight from the branch and flew away from the mansion. She'd need to plan out what needed to be done.

*time skip*

Kurt was smiling as he headed to school and was about to meet up with Amanda.

"Hey Amanda!" He greeted with a smile on his disguised face. Said girl was standing there with her books with a frown as Kurt got closer.

"You okay?" Kurt asked in concern as he reached her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away with a grossed out face

"Amanda?" He asked in confusion.

"Kurt, it's over." spoke Amanda turning her back to him.

"Vhat?! Vhy?!" He gasped.

"I'm tired of dating you. We are just two different people." spoke Amanda without hesitation.

"Amanda, can't ve talk this out?!"

"It's over Kurt." spoke Amanda walking away with her back turned.

"Amanda!" He cried. Kurt grabbed his chest as he felt like it was shattering like glass in his chest. He turned back and walked back to the mansion. He didn't care about skipping school, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry.

As he walked past a few bushes, 'Amanda's' face smiled at seeing Kurt walk away before her face reverted back to Mystique's.

She felt her heart hurt at making her son feel like that.

'I'm sorry Kurt, but I can make you far more happier than a mere HUMAN could.' she thought as she began to carefully follow him.

Kurt soon gave up on walking and just Poofed back to his room, curling up on his bed and crying.

As he was crying, he failed to hear his door open as a black cat jumped onto his bed. The black cat then morphed into Mystique in her black dress.

Kurt had his eyes closed and didn't see her, but he did take notice of the extra weight on his bed. He rolled over and was shocked to see his mother's face inches from his own!

"Hello Kurt." smiled Mystique reaching up and wiping away his tears.

"M... mother?" He asked in confusion. "V-Vhat are you doing here?" he tried to growl out, but it came out as a mumble due to their close proximity.

"I was watching you and saw how upset my baby boy was." She cooed.

"It's none of your business." snarled Kurt.

"You're my son, of course it is. And don't take that tone with me, you're not too old for a spanking." She said, ending with a glare.

"What? Now you're trying to be a mother?" glared Kurt.

"I have always tried since I found you again." She whispered, hurt.

Kurt was surprised to see Mystique start to cry and felt himself get pulled into a hug by her.

"I had to send you away like I did... your father wanted you dead..." she cried, hurt from the memory.

Kurt's eyes widened at hearing that.

"His name was Azral. He looked just like you, you have his powers as well. But he had a goatee and was red, you got your color from me. He was a cruel and heartless man. I only married him because he was rich, and I didn't have a roof over my head for month. He took an interest in me and I went with it. Never married him."

"But, Vhy did he vant me dead?" asked Kurt.

"You'd grow up and be a threat to his position. Plus illegitimate offspring."

"So, he hated me." mumbled Kurt with a worse look in his eyes.

"He hated everyone." Mystique said, cupping his cheek "I thought I'd never see you again after that night and yet... here you are."

"So, you didn't abandon me on purpose?"

"I did do it on purpose... but it was so you'd be safe from him."

Kurt felt conflicted. He really was abandoned, but his mother saved him by doing that.

"I love you Kurt." She cried softly, kissing his forehead.

Kurt felt warmth from the kiss. This was the first time he and his biological mother had ever been THIS close.

He felt his blue furred cheeks burn red.

"And I'm going to give you all the love I couldn't all those years ago." she spoke and cupped both his cheeks.

Kurt didn't know what to say, blushing brighter.

That's when Mystique moved her face closer and captured his lips with her own.

Kurt's eyes widened as he felt his mother's soft lips touch his own and was too shocked to do anything.

Mystique was ecstatic and began to push her tongue into his mouth while keeping a hold on his cheeks.

Kurt gasped at the feeling and instinctively brought his tongue out to battle hers.

Both of them tried to dominate the other, but Mystique had more experience and eventually won.

She moaned at the feeling of her son's tongue against hers.

'He's certainly eager.' thought Mystique before pulling back. "You're actually a very good kisser."she smiled.

"T-Thanks." stammered Kurt with a blush on his face.

"So, why were you so upset?" Mystique asked, already knowing why but she didn't want him to know that.

"Amanda broke up with me. She didn't even give me a reason vhy." replied Kurt looking away.

"Then let Mommy make you feel better." Mystique grinned.

Kurt was confused by what she meant, but then began to blush at seeing Mystique start to take her top off.

"V... Vat are you doing?!" He stuttered out in shock.

"What? I'm just getting comfy." grinned Mystique "Or would you prefer another girl?"

"Vaat?" He asked in confusion.

"I could be any girl you want." grinned Mystique before she morphed into Jean. "Live out any fantasy." this time she became Kitty. "Just say the word." next came Tabitha's face.

"But then you vouldn't be you." He said without thinking.

"What did you say?" asked Mystique going back to her original form.

"Vell... you vouldn't be you if you vere someone else." Kurt said lamely.

"You really think my regular body will be good enough?" she asked.

"You're beautiful Mother." He replied seriously "Don't doubt that because of some bigots."

Mystique smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug with her bare breasts pressing against his chest.

Kurt gulped nervously at the act, blushing brightly.

Mystique pulled back a little at noticing something rubbing against her leg and was satisfied to see a large tent in Kurt's pants.

"Awww. You're hard for me." She smiled.

Kurt blushed and groaned as Mystique began to rub the bulge.

"Looks like I need to help my little man with his BIG problem." She grinned.

Kurt was pushed onto the bed as Mystique pulled the zipper down and began to fish his cock out of his underwear. She smiled as the blue dick appeared before her and licked her lips.

"I think it's time for mommy to clean my little man." smiled Mystique before dragging her tongue across the bottom of it.

"AH~!" He moaned.

Mystique was happy to hear Kurt's moans at her licking and stepped it up by putting her lips around the tip and began to move her entire head on his length. She moaned happily at the taste, and lowered her head further.

Kurt gasped as he could faintly feel the back of her throat near the tip. "M... Mother!" He gasped in pleasure.

Mystique wanted to hear her son moan her name all night and sped up her technique while swirling her tongue around the top of the tip.

"Mother! Please!" He panted "M... More!"

Mystique pulled her head off much to Kurt's disappointment, but grinned as she held her breasts and began to sandwich her son's cock between them.

"AH~!" he gasped again.

"How does mommies breasts feel?" asked Mystique giving a little lick to the head.

"S... So good! So soft!" He gasped.

That's just what she wanted to hear and began to bob her head on his shaft while making sure her breasts rubbed each side of the impressive length.

"AH! OH FUCK!" He moaned loudly as he came.

Mystique opened her mouth as Kurt's seed shot into her mouth with amazing force. She almost gagged with the strength of his cum hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, and the remaining amount fell onto her breasts.

"Sorry." She panted.

"That...vas...incredible." panted Kurt.

"Glad you liked it." She grinned. "But the fun's just starting." grinned Mystique as she stood up and started to take her black skirt off.

Kurt just gulped at the sight as more of his mother's blue skin was revealed. Soon she stood there in a her bare nudity with not a piece of clothing on her.

The X-Man known as NightCrawler looked his mother up and down, holding back the urge to drool.

"So, care to begin?" asked Mystique bending over to the window sill with her ass directed towards Kurt.

"O... Okay..." he muttered, walking towards her. He gripped her smooth ass and began to line his cock up with her vagina.

"Here... Here I go." He muttered, marveling at the supple globes of flesh in his hands, and moaning loudly as he entered her tight and wet tunnel of flesh.

Mystique bit her lip to hold her moan in as she felt Kurt push his entire length inside of her. 'So big!' she mentally gasped, loving how he spread her open.

"M..Mother!" gasped Kurt as he pulled back and slammed his hips against hers to push in further.

"Oh Kurt!" she moaned back before biting her plump lower lip.

"You're so tight. It's amazing." groaned Kurt continuing to pull back and slam back into the warm, wet pussy.

He grit his teeth as he began to lose control, slamming in more and more savagely.

"Ah! Kurt, go faster!" moaned Mystique at feeling Kurt speed up the pace.

Kurt did as he was told, loving his mother's tight hole. His tail was wagging from the excitement and reached up towards her other hole and began to prod it.

"AH~!" she gasped at the act.

"Sorry, but it looks like you want it somewhere else too." grinned Kurt as he began to rub her asshole.

"You cheeky brat." she glared playfully.

Kurt grinned and began to push one finger into the quivering hole.

"AH!" She gasped.

"Vow, your ass is really tight, and this is just mine finger." grinned Kurt.

"Oh be quiet!" she hissed slightly.

"Not my style." grinned Kurt fingering her ass with two fingers as he started to pound into her pussy with more energy than before.

"FUCK~!" Mystique gasped, moaning and panting in pleasure.

"Ah...I think...I'm...close..." grunted Kurt gripping Mystique's hips.

"CUM INSIDE ME!" Mystique moaned loudly.

"Gladly..." he grunted before slamming into her balls deep and groaning as his seed began to shoot into her.

"Oh YES~!" Mystique moaned as she came as well.

Kurt kept himself inside her as more and more of his seed shot inside her. Soon his balls were emptied completely, filling Mystique to the brim. He pulled out as Mystique held onto the window sill due to her legs feeling numb as the sperm dripped down from her pussy.

"That was good." Mystique grinned.

"Hah...I...can keep...going." panted Kurt.

"Don't tire yourself out Kurt, you're still young." Mystique soothed.

Kurt would have protested, but Mystique managed to get back up and simply pull him into a warm hug.

"It's okay son." She smiled.

Kurt hugged her back with a smile.

Mystique noticed Kurt stayed there and looked down to see him asleep in her arms.

This made her black lips spread into a wide smile

Her son was hers.


	22. Rogue and Mystique

Mother's dark love

Rogue and Mystique

X-Men Evolution

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue and her friend Kitty waved bye to Scott and Jean as they began to make their way to class.

"I'm worried about Kurt." Rogue sighed.

"Let me guess, because Amanda broke up with him?" whispered Kitty with the last part.

"Yea. Hes completely disappeared." She sighed, it had been a week since Kurt had disappeared. All of them had searched everywhere, but they found no trace of him whatsoever.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kitty reassured.

Rogue sighed as they heard a car horn honk near them. Looking behind she saw a fancy blue car drive up. Driving said car happened to be Risty waving at the two girls.

"Hey you two!" She yelled as she pulled up next to them.

"Hey Risty, what's up?" asked Kitty.

"Want a ride?" She grinned.

"To where? Schools right there." pointed out Rogue.

"Why don't you just ditch?" Risty offered.

Before Kitty could say anything, Rogue beat her to it.

"Didn't Logan say you still needed to work on you're driving?"

asked Rogue.

Risty grabbed Rogue by her covered arm and pulled her into the car "Come on Rogue, you and me can go for a ride."

"Guess I'll see ya later Kitty." shrugged Rogue as Kitty pouted at having to go to school as Risty drove away from the place. The purple haired girl was silent as they drove.

"So Risty, where exactly are we headin to?" asked Rogue.

"My new home... I'm moving away." Risty sighed.

"Really? Sorry to hear that." replied Rogue who was gonna hate to see her friend leave.

"Maybe, maybe not." Risty said as they reached a fairly large house just outside of town. It looked like an average cabin house with a few moderate functions like a sprinkler system, electrical lighting and a few other necessities for the modern person.

"I need to tell you something Anna-Marie." Risty said, shocking Rogue. No one knew her real name... or at least very few did.

"Risty, how'd you know my real name?" asked Rogue as they exited the car and walked up to the door to the house.

"Because I've known you since you were a little girl." Risty said sorrowfully, as her body changed shape.

Rogue stared and gaped in surprised as Risty's form became that of Mystique.

"Hello dear." Mystique smiled softly.

"Mystique?!" exclaimed Rogue getting into a fighting stance Logan had taught her.

"I'm not here to fight!" Mystique quickly called, raising a hand in defence.

"Then why did you drag me out here? Far away from the mansion?" asked Rogue, not letting up her stance.

"Because you're my daughter."

Rogue gritted her teeth at hearing that. Kurt had already gone over what happened with him meeting Mystique, but she refused to acknowledge the shape-shifter as her mother.

"I adopted you when you were young and left you with my lover when I was in danger because of assassins and the events of my past actions, Destiny was my lover." Mystique explained "And even then, I came to visit you whenever I could as many different disguises."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Just because ah'm your daughter doesn't mean I'll just accept you like that." frowned Rogue.

"I want to leave with you and Kurt. We will leave, far away from the battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. We will be happy and safe." Mystique explained.

"And leave behind ma friends? Not hap-wait, Kurt? What did you do with him?!" yelled Rogue who was close to yanking one of her gloves off.

"Nothing." Mystique defended "He is inside watching television... or jacking off to one of my thongs."

Rogue did a double take to make sure she heard right and watched as Mystique used her key and unlocked the door before heading inside.

She gasped as she saw her brother sitting on the sofa, jerking off with a black thong in his hand that he was holding up to his nose as a porn movie played on the TV.

"... or both." Mystique sighed, making Kurt jump in shock as he realised the two female members of his family had arrived.

He threw the thong at the far side of the room and instinctively used his powers to teleport out of the room to quickly zip up his pants.

Mystique chuckled as she walked over, picking up the thong "Dirty boy." She grinned as Kurt poofed back to the room.

"Sorry." chuckled Kurt walking over to his mother before kissing her on the cheek.

"You couldn't wait for me to get home?" She chuckled, Rogue looking on in shock.

"Nope." grinned Kurt as both blue-colored mutants pressed their lips against the other.

"... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Rogue yelled after a few seconds, now feeling very creeped out.

"Oh, sorry Rogue. I forgot you ver still standing there." chuckled Kurt.

"Kurt! What's going on?! Why are you here?! Why did you kiss Mystique?! She's your mother and... well... Mystique!" Rogue yelled.

"Well, it's actually a funny story." smiled Kurt walking over and taking a seat on the couch with Mystique joining him.

"Do tell 'bro'." Rogue glared.

And so, Kurt went ahead and began to tell about what happened one week ago that had changed his life.

"You... you... AH! You BOY!" Rogue yelled at the end "Thinking with your fucking DICK!"

"Hey! She came onto ME!: yelled Kurt in defense.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

Kurt was held back from saying anything else as Mystique held up her hand.

"No fighting you two. We're a family." frowned Mystique.

Rogue just glared at Mystique.

"No we're not." spoke Rogue turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait Anna!" Mystique said as she stood up, pulling out a high-tech silver bracelet.

Rogue turned and arched an eyebrow at the high-tech device.

"It is a power-neutralizer." Mystique explained "I stole it, it can cancel out your powers."

Rogue found the very idea hard to swallow, but Kurt was looking at her that was basically begging her to at least try it on.

She sighed and put it on before turning it on, pressing a small button making a small red light turn on.

"Now what?" asked Rogue crossing her arms.

Mystique cupped Rogue's bare cheek, skin touching skin.

"See? Nothing." The blue skinned MILF smiled lovingly.

Rogue was speechless. Mystique really was touching her skin, and she wasn't falling unconscious at all. Course, she failed to notice just how close their lips were as well.

Her mind went blank as the blue woman kissed her, the sensation so alien to her it overwhelmed her a bit.

'What's...happening?' wondered Rogue who was stunned to actually be kissing another woman, and Mystique for that matter.

Mystique happily kissed back, rubbing her tongue along her daughters lips asking for permission to enter as she heard her son undo his pants 'Dirty boy, jacking off to his mother and sister making out?' She mentally giggled as Rogue subconsciously opened her mouth.

Rogue didn't know why she opened her mouth, and found herself struck senseless as Mystique's tongue began to wrap around her own. She moaned as she returned the kiss, desperately grabbing at Mystique as the need to feel skin began to overwhelm her

Mystique shuddered at Rogue's grabbing and was surprised to feel her hands grab onto her breast. She reluctantly broke the kiss, but instead began to kiss all over Rogue's neck.

"Ah!" gasped Rogue as Mystique trailed her hands down her daughter's back and settled on her ass before giving it a squeeze.

"Lets make this better." The red haired woman grinned as she began to undress Rouge, kissing every piece of new skin that was revealed.

Rogue shuddered from each kiss and felt self conscious of her body and tried to hide her breasts and pussy.

"Don't, you're beautiful." Mystique smiled, moving her hands away

"Besides, it seems Kurt likes it." grinned Mystique as Kurt's pacing on his cock was increasing.

Rogue blushed at seeing Kurt masturbating in front of her and wanted to cover her eyes.

"It's embarrassing." Rogue mumbled.

"What? That your family loves you?" Mystique smiled as she gently licked along the curve of Rogue's ear teasingly.

Rogue shivered at Mystique's tongue while Kurt had gotten up and started to take off his mother's top.

Mystique smiled as she continued to kiss all over her body, pushing Rogue forwards slightly so she was in a standing version of doggy-style with her hands on a chair. The blue skinned MILF moaned as her son played with her nipples as she massaged her daughters ass.

"O-OK, you can stop that." moaned out Rogue.

"Are you sure?" Mystique asked as she blew against her daughters uncovered pussy.

"AH!" moaned Rogue, cursing herself for letting out a loud moan like that as Kurt had taken Mystique's top off and didn't hold back on roughly kneading her breasts.

"AH! Oh Kurt, you naughty boy." Mystique chuckled as she reached out and rubbed her daughters wet slit "Do you really want to stop?"

Rogue felt a little humiliated at what has happened so far, but she couldn't help but shake her head no at Mystique's technique.

"You want Mommy to keep going?" Mystique grinned, loving she was teasing her right now.

"Yes." she moaned out.

Mystique grinned and slid her finger into her daughter's pussy, moaning as Kurt rubbed her own pussy.

Rogue gasped as Mystique didn't hold anything back and began to pump her finger into Rogue's inexperienced pussy. The teen shuddered in pleasure, moaning and shaking, not use to this and feeling her mind blaze in pleasure.

"I think she likes it." chuckled Kurt now pumping two of his fingers into his mother's pussy.

"You're right Kurt." Mystique moaned, thrusting into Rogue but also against the furry mutant.

Rogue bit her finger as she felt something coming, like it was about it explode out of her pussy. She nearly screamed, her body shaking wildly as she came with her teeth making her finger bleed a bit.

Mystique smiled at feeling her daughter clench around her finger and saw her juices spray out.

"Wow... she's a squirter." Kurt muttered.

Mystique pulled her fingers out from Rogue's snatch and licked them clean of her juices with a grin.

Rogue collapsed onto the sofa, shaking.

"Care to continue and reconsider our plan?" asked Mystique.

"I... I..." Rogue muttered.

"Maybe she just needs to see it happen." suggested Kurt who had taken his fingers out of Mystique's pussy.

"Hmmmm. See what happen son?" Mystique grinned.

"This." grinned Kurt before claiming Mystique's lips as he reached down and started pulling her skirt down. Mystique moaned into the kiss, reaching down and rubbing his hard on.

Kurt took a spot on the couch again as Mystique threw her top and skirt to the side and began to position herself above the shaft.

"You watching Anna?" she smiled, before lowering herself onto the shaft and moaned.

Rogue blushed as she watched Kurt's cock easily slip into Mystique's pussy and couldn't look away.

Mystique moaned as she started bouncing on Kurt's shaft while he reached up and roughly massaged her breasts.

Rogue felt her pussy start to tingle from watching Kurt's cock go in and out of the moaning Mystique.

'W... Why am I getting so wet?' she thought. She gasped as one of her own hands started to lightly rub the outside of her pussy from the show.

"Looks like our little Anna likes the show." Mystique moaned as she bounced faster.

"Let's make sure she sees you cum." grunted Kurt sucking one of her nipples.

"AH~! Y... Yes!" Mystique moaned loudly. She sped up her bouncing as Rogue was now rubbing her breast and had inserted a finger inside her own pussy.

'Why... Why can't I control myself?' Rogue wondered ideally, her body acting on instinct.

"Seems like you're close." grinned Kurt feeling his mother's pussy clench around his dick tighter than before.

"YES!" Mystique moaned, cumming.

Kurt lightly bit her nipple as his sperm shot into her pussy.

"AH~!" Mystique gasped/moaned at the feeling. She panted as she smiled at the amount of sperm shot into her.

"I think you might have given me a little sibling for the two of you with that one." She chuckled softly.

Kurt grinned and saw Rogue had sped up her own pacing. "Did you like the show sis?" he chuckled.

Rogue blushed and looked away as Mystique got off Kurt and walked over to her.

"Care to join in?" she smiled.

Rogue felt her common sense leave her as her body was still sensitive and hot. So she didn't speak, but instead nodded her head.

Mystique smiled, as her clit morphed into a cock.

Rogue stared agape at the twitching appendage near her.

"Like it? Destiny did." Mystique grinned.

Rogue blushed at hearing that as Mystique brought it right up to her face.

"Come on Anna, suck Mommy."

Rogue was hesitant on doing such a thing, but hesitantly brought her tongue out and gently started to lick the side of the warm appendage. It didn't taste BAD so she gave it another lick. And another. And another.

Mystique smiled at Rogue getting into this and held her head there to let her continue

Rogue soon had the purple head in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

Mystique hissed as Rogue's mouth was smaller than Destiny's.

Rogue moaned and looked to the side to see Kurt rubbing himself again.

'Let's see how he likes this.' thought Rogue as she began to force more of the dock into her throat until the tip touched the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck Anna! Where did you learn this?!" Mystique gasped, feeling her limit grow closer.

Rogue couldn't say anything and tried wrapping her tongue around the cock as it began to twitch in her mouth.

"AH~!" she moaned, cum filling Rogue's mouth.

Rogue's eyes widened as her mouth was easily filled within seconds and had to pull back to catch her breath.

"Oh thats fucking good!" Mystique moaned as she pulled out... before Kurt's cum came flying out and landed of Rogue's face.

Rogue wiped the cum from her face and hesitantly swallowed the cum in her mouth. It was very tasty and bitter, but then she looked down at the cum in her hand. She stuck it in her mouth and was surprised to feel a salty taste to it.

She had not noticed that, within seconds, she had licked up all her brothers seed... and found herself longing for more of it as well as her mothers.

"Does my little girl want me to pluck her flower?" asked Mystique with a grin.

"Please!" She begged. She needed it, her body needed the pleasure after so long.

Mystique smiled at hearing that as Rogue laid on her back and spread her pussy lips with her fingers. "Please! Take me!" She moaned.

"Gladly." grinned Mystique rubbing the tip of her cock against Rogue's before slowly entering her.

"AH~!" she moaned.

Mystique moaned at the warm feeling around her cock as her head reached her daughter's pussy. 'It's been so long since I've done this!' She thought, moaning as she started thrusting.

"So... good!" Rogue moaned. She barely registered the fact her hymen was torn as the feeling of Mystique's cock filling her over and over was amazing. She moaned loudly, thrusting against her mothers thrusts.

Kurt watched this happening and was feeling a little left out.

Rogue noticed Kurt's look and weakly reached out, her green painted fingers wrapping around her brothers cock.

"How's...this" she panted moving her hand up and down on the blue shaft.

"Good." Kurt sighed, Rogue wasn't very good but her skin was so soft.

Mystique smiled at seeing her son want in and reached down before pulling Rogue into a sitting position as she stood there and thrust upward into her daughter's pussy.

"AH~!" Rogue moaned as she was pulled away from Kurt's cock "Mama?"

"Vat are you doing Mother?" Kurt asked, feeling a little hurt.

"I wanted you to get a better position. Her ass is completely empty. I think she needs something stuffed up there too." grinned Mystique.

Kurt gasped, before smiling and nodded. He stood up and walked around as Mystique spread Rogue's asscheeks. Kurt began to rub the head of his penis against her asshole as Rogue was a little hesitant.

"I... I don't know..." she stuttered.

"Trust me. You'll love it." purred Mystique as she latched onto one of Rogue's breasts as Kurt began to push the head into the tight hole.

"AH~! OH FUCK!" She moaned as Kurt pushed in deeper "SO FUUULL~!"

"So tight!" groaned Kurt as both blue mutants held Rogue up by their cocks and her legs and began to go into a rhythm of fucking her from the front and back.

They both moaned, feeling each other's cock move through Rogue's body as well as the tightness of her holes.

Rogue, meanwhile, felt like she was going to break from pleasure.

"Man Rogue, I never knew you had such a tight ass." panted Kurt pushing his dick in deeper with each thrust.

"Now you can have it any time if her face is a clue." Mystique grinned as she saw Rogue's drooling face "And call her Anna, Kurt. Thats her name."

"OK. So Anna, whose cock feels better? Me, or mother?" asked Kurt speeding up his thrusts,

"D... Don't make me choose!" Rogue moaned "I need both! Don't make me choose! So good!"

"Well, I guess we need to see how much of our sperm she can hold." grinned Mystique as both mother and son were reaching their limits.

"Yea." Kurt grinned as he sped up.

Rogue moaned louder as Kurt started to suck on her neck as Mystique focused on her breasts, both continuing without restraint.

Soon all three gave a loud moan as they came.

Rogue cried out the loudest as Kurt's sperm filled her ass with Mystique's filling her pussy.

Soon the blue mutants pulled out, the excess cum falling from Rogue's holes.

Said girl was panting as Mystique set her down on the couch as Kurt got to cleaning up the sperm that fell on the floor.

"So Anna? Whats your answer?" Mystique smiled as her cock reverted back to her clit.

Rogue took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up. "I gotta admit, that was intense."

"True. But what's your answer?"

"Well, I suppose sticking around couldn't hurt." decided Rogue.

"Thats my girl." She smiled as she kissed Rogue's forehead.

(Timeskip)

A red haired and tanned woman with green eyes wearing a business suit sighed as she unlocked her door and entered, her skin turning blue and her eyes turning yellow.

It had been 5 years since Mystique had taken her children away and managed a job as a normal accountant in a nice town.

"I'm home!" She called, only to be met by silence... and then she heard noises from upstairs.

"Can't even give their own mother a hug when she gets home." chuckled Mystique waking up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

Opening the door she saw Rogue, with longer hair, bouncing on Kurt's cock and moaning loudly as she did so. Kurt was groping her tits and teasing her clit with his tail as he thrusted upward with each of her bounces.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me Kurt!" She moaned loudly.

"Gladly." grunted Kurt before pushing balls deep into her pussy and filling her up with another load of his cum.

"YES!" She moaned loudly before falling backwards against him.

"You know, I'm starting to feel like you prefer fucking each other without me." teased Mystique.

"Not true Mama." Anna frowned as she pulled herself up tiredly "We just got home early."

"And I don't get a hug when I come home? I'm hurt." mocked Mystique with a smile.

Rogue got up and hugged Mystique "Sorry Mama, I just wanted to get pregnant finally."

Mystique rubbed Rogue's exposed belly. "So am I going to be a grandmother?"

"Yep. Which is why we went at it, celebration fucking."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you two are going to have a little sibling in a few months." smiled Mystique.

"Really?!" Rogue gasped... Kurt fainting in the background

"Yes. I wonder if it might be twins." smiled Mystique.

Rogue smiled and grabbed Mystique's face before kissing her

Mystique gladly returned it while thinking to herself on how her future with her children had become. It was amazing. She was happy.

And she now had another child on the way, made by her own children. It was strangely ironic yet it was pretty amazing,

'And now we're together, forever.'


	23. Dan and Miyoko

Mother's dark love

Dan and Miyoko

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyoko Kuso was a happy woman.

She was smiling as she was thinking about one person. Her son.

She felt so proud of him for fighting against different villains and stayed alive though it all. She felt like the luckiest mom in the world.

But she also felt younger because she had slowly begun to fall for her son. Dan had grown up to be a fine young man, and since her husband was more busy nowadays, she saw Dan as the perfect man for her.

She frowned though as she knew Dan's friend Runo might have something for her son, which caused her to grip her hands as she was not going to let her son be taken in by some young girl.

"I won't let my son be swayed by some brat." hissed Miyoko whose eyes became darker at the thought. "Dan is my son, he belongs to ME." what Miyoko failed to realize was that her dark aura was much stronger than she thought. It was dark enough to where a small portal opened up and a dark sphere landed out.

It opened up and resembled a certain mermaid bakugan. This bakugan was Darkus Sirenoid, and she had been attracted to this world by a dark aura.

"I also sense a great power. Perhaps the wielder of the two cores Drago is here." mused Sirenoid.

She peered around the couch and spotted a woman currently watching tv with a frown. "She's what called me here. She's perfect." Sirenoid closed herself in her sphere form and rolled towards Miyoko's feet.

Miyoko noticed something brush against her feet and noticed what looked to be a bakugan. She picked it up with confusion until it popped open.

"Oh, hello? Who are you?" asked Miyoko.

"I am Darkus Sirenoid, and you were the one to call me here." replied Sirenoid.

"Me? How come?"

"Your aura. I sensed it and found myself in this world. So, care to be partners." offered Sirenoid.

"Oh no, I don't play the game, but my son does." Sirenoid noted the way Miyoko said her son and had an idea.

"Well, if we're partners, that would mean you and your son hold something in common." replied Sirenoid.

That caught her attention as she thought the offer over. If she knew as much about brawling like her son, maybe she could battle him and get him to notice her.

"Alright, I'll be your partner." smiled Miyoko.

"Excellent. And maybe I could meet his partner Drago as well." replied Sirenoid.

"Ooh~! Someone has a crush~!" sang Miyoko teasing the bakugan.

"Be quiet." muttered Sirenoid with a small blsuh on her face. She straightened up at hearing something. "Hey, someone's home."

"Oh, that must be Dan." smiled Miyoko getting up with Sirenoid in her hand.

"Hey mom, I'm home." called Dan walking inside with Drago on his shoulder.

"Hello honey. I've got good news." smiled Miyoko.

"What's that?" asked Dan.

Miyoko held out her hand that held Sirenoid who popped out to greet them. "Greetings. I am Darkus Sirenoid, and you must be Dan and his partner Drago."

"That's us. So wait, are you partners with my mom?" asked Dan.

"Yes, and we wish to challenge you two in a battle." replied Sirenoid.

Dan and Drago were surprised before Dan asked, "But mom, do you even know how to play?"

"I've seen you and Drago battle plenty of times. So I'm sure we can hold our own." replied Miyoko with confidence.

"Alright, you're on." grinned Dan.

"Field open!" they both called as the world around them came to a stop as the living room became the battlefield.

"You want to go first mom?" Dan offered.

"Of course." grinned Miyoko holding up an ability card. "Ability card activate. Soothing Melody."

Darkus Sirenoid grinned and opened her mouth, letting out a hypnotically beautiful song.

Dan expected to see a change in points, but actually began to feel his eyelids droop down as Drago was swaying on his feet.

"W... What's going on?" Dan muttered.

Miyoko smiled as the ability was a special one that affected both battler AND bakugan. In a very UNIQUE way.

Dan wobbled and saw his mom walk over with an innocent expression on her face.

'What's... wrong with me?' He wondered as his mother reached him. "Aw, looks like my little boy is dizzy." cooed Miyoko pulling Dan against her.

Dan stumbled, his limbs feeling heavy, and fell into his mother's hold easily.

"D-Dan." groaned Drago as he dropped to his knees as Darkus Sirenoid floated around him like she was in water. 'Darn it... why can't I move?' He mentally growled.

"Why worry about battles all the time? Why not stay home with me?" cooed Miyoko into Dan's ear.

"I... I..." Dan muttered.

"It's easier to just give in." purred Miyoko as Dan's eyes started to glaze over.

"Give... in...?" He muttered.

"Yes. Why not stay close to me? I can keep you safe." smiled Miyoko hugging Dan's head to her chest.

"... safe...?"

"And you Drago. Why worry about others when I can give you something better. A mate." purred Darkus Sirenoid turning his head towards her.

"Ma...te...?" He muttered, trying to pull away. His body however felt too heavy and he found his head being nuzzled and held by Darkus Sirenoid.

'I... Isn't there someone... I love... Wyv...' Drago thought, his mind trying to remember that girl he knew.

"Just let go. Let us take care of both of you." whispered Sirenoid.

"Let... go?" He muttered.

Miyoko's eyes grew darker as she made Dan face her directly. "You're mine Dan, okay baby?"

"Yes...mom." replied Dan whose eyes were completely glazed over.

"Good boy." She smiled, kissing him.

Drago had let Sirenoid rub his cheek as she locked eyes with him. "Just give in... you are mine Drago." She whispered.

Drago felt his mind go hazy as his own eyes glazed over. "... y... yours." He muttered.

Sirenoid was satisfied with that and hugged his body closer to hers. Drago weakly wrapped his wings around her, returning the hug.

"I think we can call this a win." grinned Miyoko rubbing Dan's head.

"So do I." Sirenoid grinned, doing the same to Drago's head.

(Timeskip 1 week)

Runo was now knocking the door of Dan's house.

"Yes?" Dan opened the door and saw his friend Runo there.

"Oh, hey Dan." she greeted, blushing lightly.

"Hey Runo. What's up?" asked the Pyrus brawler.

"Well... I was wondering... would... would you like to... erm... go out with me?" she asked nervously.

"Sorry, but I'm already in a relationship." replied Dan.

"W... What?!" Runo gasped.

"So I can't go out with you. Sorry."

"I... er... o... okay." Runo muttered sadly. She walked away from the house with her head down as Miyoko walked up behind Dan with a smile.

Dan smiled sadly as he closed the door, not liking hurting his friend.

"Don't worry Dan. She'll get over it." dismissed Miyoko hugging his face to her chest.

"Okay Mom." he nodded.

Miyoko let a possessive smile show on her face as Dan snuggled closer to her chest. He was hers. ALL HERS. And NO ONE is going to take him from her.


	24. Rex and Violeta

Mother's dark love

Rex and Violeta

Generator Rex

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within the mind of ZAG-RS is where a single storage unit laid dormant up til now. This memory held the remaining memory of a certain female.

'Wha...What's...going on?' the female's voice came out from a computer screen as her sights were limited due to the screen, but she could still hear around her.

"Seems you're working fine." this came from a female with purplish hair wearing all black. "It seems we managed to get you back online, ZAG-RS."

The female inside the computer was confused, before it hit her. The memories of the nanite incident came pouring in. Right before she had perished, her mind had been uploaded to this program to keep her safe, as well as to keep it under control in case it went haywire.

The past memories also revealed her sons. Caesar had tried to integrate her, but her memory ended up wiped. The worst part is she had access to Providence's files, revealing all the things that happened around her two sons. For this female was none other than Violeta Salazar.

'Caesar, how could you?' she was horrified at what had happened ever since her supposed death, and seeing the inventions her own son used to enslave the E.V.O.s was sickening. Especially when she played back the security tape of him trying to use it on his own brother!

'Caesar, I held faith you would watch out for Rex, but you're following a mad woman's dream for power.'

Violeta would have cursed Black Knight out, but knew that would blow her cover.

"Well then, now that we have you online again, maybe now Rex will know I'm serious in my plans." replied Black Knight.

Violeta was growing angrier by the second at this woman. She was a threat to her son, and she would do whatever she could to make sure she didn't harm him.

Black Knight didn't notice the wires coming closer before they wrapped around her mouth to keep her silent and restrained her limbs and tied her to the chair.

Black Knight tried to struggle, but couldn't move. That's when Violeta decided to speak up. "It's pointless. I've got my memory back, which means I know all that has happened. You make one of my sons your lackey and dare try to hurt the other? I will make sure you can never harm anyone ever again."

Black Knight continued to struggle, even as a few different wires linked up to the back of her head. She soon felt electricity run through her body and soon lost the shine in her eyes before slumping down. After a few minutes of silence, she began to move as the wires receded back into the wall.

"Hmm, everything seems to have been successful. Which means this body is now mine." grinned Violeta with Black Knight's body. She also smiled at feeling the nanites in her body. "Now I can truly be closer to Rex with this body."

Just then a soldier ran inside. "Black Knight, our scans have picked up on Rex's nanite signature." spoke the soldier to his superior.

'Rex.' she thought. "Get a transport ready for me. I'll be joining this one." ordered Violetta. Luckily taking over Black Knight's body gave her the woman's memories and voice, making it much easier not to get noticed.

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier saluted.

Violeta grinned as she made her way to the hangar to secure a ship.

'I'm coming my son.' she smiled.

(Downtown)

Rex hummed happily as he was practicing his basketball skills. Seeing how there was no mission today, he'd chosen it to be the perfect day to improve his skills and whoop Noah with them next time he saw the guy.

"Back of the net!" he grinned, getting another basket. "Oh yeah!" grinned Rex patting himself on the back.

"I rock!" he grinned... before several ships arrived. These were the black providence ships that had been around when Black Knight took over, meaning one thing...

"... crap." he muttered. He saw several soldiers swing down from the ships and take up positions around him as they aimed their guns at him.

"This is just great." he growled.

He saw Black Knight herself walk between two of her men with her signature smile on her face.

"Ah, hey BK. Been a while." he joked, his hands changing into their massive fists.

"Yes, only this is going to be different." grinned Black Knight.

"Yea, I'll beat you in half the time." he grinned.

"Wrong." she turned to the soldiers. "Lower your weapons!"

"HUH?!" everyone gasped.

"But ma'am, we have him in our sights." spoke one of the soldiers.

"I SAID lower your weapons." she glared.

The soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons as Rex's arm transformed to normal.

"... Okay... what's going on?" Rex glared.

"Nothing. I just thought we could talk." smiled Violetta.

"Talk?" Rex scoffed.

"Why else would I come here if it wasn't to fight?" asked Violetta.

Rex couldn't think of a good answer to that.

"Besides, what harm could come from talking?" smiled Violetta.

"Fine. Then talk." He sighed, not letting his guard down.

"Men, go back to the ships." ordered Violetta.

"Ma'am?" One asked, all the Pawns looking confused.

"NOW!" she growled out with her eyes gaining a slight purplish tint to them.

All of them quickly ran into the ship in fear, Rex raising an eyebrow.

"There. Now we can talk in private." smiled Violeta.

"Well?" Rex asked.

Violeta let a true genuine smile on her face as she walked up to Rex and pulled him into a hug.

"W... Hey! Get off!" He growled.

He was about to push her back, but felt something wet drip onto his shoulder where her head was.

"Huh?" He thought, looking up in confusion.

He saw Black Knight pull her head away with a smile on her face with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"... why are you crying?" He asked, feeling a bit creeped out.

"The last time I was this close to you was when you were just a child, but now look at you. Looking more and more like your father."

"What are you talking about?" He glared, taking a step away from her.

"You wouldn't recognize me obviously. I had to borrow this body just to get out." she spoke to herself with a shake of her head.

"Borrow... that body... Who are you and what the HELL are you talking about?!" Rex growled, one of his arms turning into his giant mechanical sword.

"I am Violeta Salazar." she spoke looking him dead in the eye.

"Bullshit!" He growled, now feeling anger. This person was gonna try to trick him by pretending to be his mother in Black Knight's body?! That was sick, twisted and he wasn't stupid enough to fall for it!

"It's the truth!" she yelled.

"You think I'm braindead?" He glared, holding back his anger as best he could.

"I can prove it! Ask me any question about our family and I can tell you the truth!"

"Files. You could have easily memorized all the files about them in order to know the answer." Rex growled.

"Of really? Then I have something better than."

"What?"

"Use your nanites to interact with mine, and you'll see there's a difference."

Rex sighed, and decided to nod a bit. He placed his hand on her shoulder and concentrated. And he gasped. He could sense something off inside her. He had never done this before, but he could sense a presence in the body that felt familiar to him. So he reached deeper, and deeper.

He opened his eyes and found himself floating in a white void with nanites all around him.

"Where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"You're in the subconscious." spoke a female voice behind him.

Rex span around desperately.

There standing before him was an older woman who had a warm smile on her face.

"Huh?" He gasped.

"Hello Rex. Is this proof enough?" asked the woman.

"W... what?" He gasped.

"I understand it's a lot to take in. But I am here. I'm Violeta Salazar, your mother.

Rex stumbled back in real life, losing his concentration and the connection.

Both of them shook their heads as Violeta looked at Rex straight in the eye.

"Well?"

"I... you... how?"

"Well, it's really a simple story."

Rex had to sit down as Violetta began to explain. He was amazed and a bit confused and overwhelmed, but he didn't stop listening. Soon they reached the now and he was shocked.

"So...what happens now?" asked Rex.

"I'm here for you." She smiled.

"Thanks." smiled Rex as Violeta pulled him into a hug.

He blushed, as his mother WAS in Black Knight's body as Black Knight was a very attractive woman.

'Focus! She's your mother for god sake!' He snapped at himself, but that was hard with Black Knight's breasts in his face.

'Why is Rex trying to move away?' wondered Violetta as he squirmed a little in her hug.

That's when she felt something poke her thigh 'Is he...reacting to this body?' she thought in shock. 'Well... we don't have the normally formed mother son bond and Black Knight is a fairly attractive woman with a kind of big bust.' She thought. Besides, this way I can be sure he knows how to please a woman.' she thought with a grin.

She pulled back from the hug and grabbed his face with both hands. "You know, there are other ways I can make up for lost time." grinned Violetta.

"M... Mom?" He muttered. Before he could utter one more word, she pressed Black Knight's lips against his. He gasped, shocked, but kissed back.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' screamed his conscious.

'Kissing a hot girl?' The other half of his mind, his hormones, said nonchalantly.

'She's your MOTHER!' screamed his conscious.

'But Black Knights bod! Hot chick! Plus we love Mom."

'It's INCEST for god sake!'

'Not technically. We don't share any DNA or legal connection with the body that we are making out with.'

'Mentally she's still our mom!'

'And can't we love her as more than a mom?'

'NO!'

'And why not?'

'Because...' surprisingly, his conscious didn't have anything else besides them being related. '...it's morally wrong?'

'Is is wrong we are making out with a hot chick we aren't legally or genetically related to?'

'...no.' admitted his conscious.

'Then sit back and enjoy.' Hormones grinned.

Rex felt Violeta push her tongue into his mouth and responded by pushing against it with his own.

He reached down and cupped her ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Ooh!" Violeta gasped and grinned at her son. "Naughty boy." She teased.

This time she stood up and pressed the button on a small device she had as Black Knight's own personal ship landed in front of them.

"I think we need to go somewhere a little more...private."

"Okay." Rex nodded, following her inside, but he never looked away from her ass. Both of them got into the ship as Violet flew them to a hotel downtown.

"Wow, this place looks awesome." He gasped.

"We'll be renting the honeymoon suite." spoke Violeta to the woman behind the counter.

The woman looked at Rex before looking back to Violeta and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" asked Violeta with her lone eye narrowed.

"Bit young, isn't he?" The woman asked.

"We could stand here and discuss pointless matters, or I could 'accidentally' release a few Evos in here, and who do you think they will get angry at for pissing off the woman who released them? You?" threatened Violeta.

"Fine fine, here." The woman relented, throwing her the key.

Violeta smiled in satisfaction as she and Rex got into the elevator as it went up.

Rex was looking Violeta up and down the entire trip.

"If you keep doing that, I might have to fuck you right here." grinned Violeta.

Rex gulped, but grinned and said "Why not?"

"It'd be a waste for us not use the room." grinned Violeta as Rex reached over and began to rub her ass.

"True." He chuckled, pinching her ass.

Violeta grinned and grabbed his hand as the doors opened and bolted down the hall till they reached the suite.

Rex chuckled as they entered the room, slamming the door closed behind them. Violeta immediately pulled him toward the bedroom and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss happily.

Violeta began to help take his jacket off his body with eagerness.

Rex began to pull apart her outfit, unbuckling the buckle and popping buttons before sliding the outfit down her body.

Violeta helped pull Rex's shirt off and trailed her hands over his well fit body with a smile. "My my, you have such a nice body son." She grinned sexily.

"And you're pretty hot yourself, mom." grinned Rex as she was now clad in only a pair of purple bra and panties. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He stared at her breasts as they bounced a little from being freed.

"Wow." He muttered.

"Care for a taste?" purred Violeta with a grin.

Rex nodded, moving forwards and capturing her nipple into his mouth suckiling happily.

"Ah~!" moaned Violeta as Rex grabbed the other breasts and began to grope and knead it. "You like that baby?" She grinned.

"Not bad." grinned Rex before sucking on the other breast while kneading the one he was just on.

"AH~! Not bad?"

"Well, this is the first time I've seen a naked woman." admitted Rex with an embarrassed blush.

"Then it looks like I need to make this a night you won't forget." She grinned. This time she pulled them onto the bed as Rex went ahead and started working on pulling her panties away.

She moaned as he directly groped her ass, staring at her pussy longingly.

"Are you gonna stare? Or are you gonna have a little taste?" purred Violeta.

"S.. sorry." He gulped, before leaning forwards and started to lick her pussy.

Violeta smiled in delight at the pleasuring feeling that raced up her body as Rex tried to lick all around the spot.

He soon slipped his tongue directly into her, completely in love with her taste.

"AH!" she gasped as he swirled his tongue around her inner walls to taste more of her juices.

'She tastes so good.' Rex thought, capturing her clit between his lips and sucking.

"AH!" she cried out with a smile on her face as she rocked her hips closer to her son's face. "Very... good! OH! Yes! Rex!" She moaned.

Seeing how he was managing to make her cry out this much, he took a chance and began to lightly nibble and bite on her clit.

"AAAAAHHH~!" Violeta screamed, thrusting Black Knight's hips against Rex's mouth as she came.

Rex was surprised at how much her juices sprayed out and found his face a little soaked with them. "... wow." He muttered.

"Looks like I got you all messy." chuckled Violeta seeing her juices all over Rex's face.

"Just a bit." He grinned.

"Let mommy clean that up." she crawled over to him and began to lick the juices off his face.

She made sure to moan at her 'own' taste, Black Knight's juices actually being pretty sweet, and she smiled as she felt Rex's hardness poke her leg. "I think I better take care of you now." she grinned before lowering her face and freeing his cock from his pants.

Rex blushed as his nine inches were free, shuddering at how her breath washed over his uncovered cock.

"My, I wonder if it'll even fit." whispered Violeta in awe as her pussy felt more wet just looking at it.

"I... I don't know." Rex blushed, shuddering again as she licked his head softly.

"We'll just have to see." grinned Violeta before moving her mouth over as much of his cock as she could get.

"AH~!" He moaned loudly.

Violeta bobbed her head up and down on the massive length, but could only get at least five inches completely in her mouth.

'Looks like Black Knight's body isn't that skilled.' The MILF thought as she tried and failed to take a sixth inch 'Well, I will have to do a LOT of practice.'

Rex was blown away at the fact his mom managed to get this much down into her mouth and gripped her head as he moved his hips a little out of instinct.

This made her gag a bit, but she happily slurped and sucked, letting her son control her movements.

By now he was thrusting deeper and deeper into her mouth as it was so wet and hot around his shaft.

"Fuck Mom! I... I'm so close!" He panted.

Violeta tried to relax her throat more as she felt Rex's cock start to twitch.

"Oh fuck!" Rex moaned "B... BLACK KNIGHT!" he yelled as he came hard, filling his mother's new mouth. His cum managed to shoot down her throat with the first shot, but Violeta had to pull back as it started to fill her mouth.

The last spurt landed on her chest, Rex falling back onto the bed panting "W... Wow." He muttered.

"Impressive load." smiled Violeta swallowing what she could. "But what was that about Black Knight?"

"Well... that's who you are now." Rex smiled tiredly and Violeta realized what he meant. They never had to worry about the taboo of incest because, her MIND was that of his mother but no one could be able to find that out. And besides that, they aren't even close to being related anymore. They could be like a normal couple!

"Alright, but in private, I'd like you to still refer to me as your mother. It makes me feel like we are closer." she admitted with a blush.

"Okay Mom." He smiled, cupping her cheek "And if anyone hears us, they'd just think we have a mother/son fetish." He joked lightly before kissing her.

"That just makes it better." she grinned pulling back as she laid on her stomach and raised her ass up before reaching down and spreading her pussy lips. "Now why don't you fuck me like a bitch?"

Rex gulped lining his cock up with her pussy and slamming inside her.

"AAAHHHH!" moaned Violeta who was blown away at much her own son's cock was shoved into her.

"So... tight." Rex muttered before he started thrusting.

"AH! You're so thick! You might split me in half!" moaned out Violeta who could already tell from sight alone that he easily beat his father in terms of manhood.

"I... can barely even... MOVE!" Rex moaned as he could only do quick, short and powerful thrust from his mother's tightness.

He reached under Black Knight's body and began to grope and knead the supple mounds.

"AH~! R... Rex!" Violeta moaned loudly "You're going to break me! DON'T STOP!"

"With a pussy this tight, you won't have to worry!" he groaned out speeding up his thrusts.

"YESYESYESYESYES!" she moaned loudly, thrusting against him as best she could.

Rex was managing to hold it in considering he was a virgin, but could quickly feel something coming up.

"M... Mom! I... I'm... g... gonna cum!" he moaned.

"Inside! I want all of it in me!" she moaned out.

"C... Cumming!" he groaned, cumming seconds later, filling his mother's new pussy.

Violeta let her mouth hang open in a silent scream of pleasure as she felt her son pump her pussy full of his hot sperm.

Once Rex was finished, he collapsed on top of his mother panting.

"How...did it...feel...to lose...your virginity?" panted out Violeta.

"So... good." he panted back.

"I think you pumped enough sperm in me to get me pregnant." grinned Violeta.

"O... Oh." Rex muttered, blushing "Sorry."

"Don't be. After all, now that I have this body, I can make sure the Consortium are arrested, we can work on curing everyone of nanites, and we can start our own little family." she smiled before kissing Rex on the cheek.

1

"Thanks Mom... Black Knight... er... love?" Rex began before quickly stumbling over himself.

"Just mom when we're alone." she giggled before noticing Rex's cock still hard. "I forgot how fun it was to be young."

Rex looked down at himself and gulped.

"Don't worry. I booked us for the week, meaning I'm gonna show you EVERYTHING I know." she purred grabbing onto the hard shaft.

"AH~!" Rex gasped "E... Everything?"

"Don't worry; we'll take a break every now and again, but I want to make sure you remember our session." grinned Violeta who wanted to make sure only SHE could make Rex feel this good. That way no other girl could seduce him away.

"O... Okay." He nodded, moaning as her soft hand continued to rub his hard cock.

(Timeskip-9 months)

"Hey BK, you wanted to see me?" Rex asked as he walked into the black walled room.

"Yes. Just thought you'd want to hold your daughter." smiled Violeta as she held a young a baby in her arms with light indigo hair.

Rex smiled as he walked over and took the baby "Hey baby girl, miss me?" He grinned.

The baby opened her eyes and yawned before reaching out towards Rex's face with her little arms.

Rex chuckled and reached out a finger so the little baby gently grasped his finger.

Violeta small at the scene as she felt overjoyed at how things turned out.

She, as Black Knight, has officially gotten together with Rex and he had helped her through her pregnancy, the two of them getting married the month before their baby was born.

She had made sure the marriage was held in a country where Rex could get married at the age of sixteen, and things went crazy when the others found out. Not like they cared though.

Violeta had gone ahead and shown juicy evidence of what the Consortium had been doing, and managed to keep any evidence of Black Knight's involvement out of it.

So soon, all was right with the world. Although they did keep their technical relationship as quiet as possible, the only people who knew thinking it was their fetish.

All in all, everything was just perfect for the new couple.

That was when their baby began to cry and a smell came from her diaper.

"Your turn to change her." spoke Violeta.

"Aww man." Rex muttered "Come on baby girl."

Yep. All was perfect.


	25. Rihoko and Masane

Mother's dark love

Rihoko and Masane

Witchblade

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Masane sighed as she had to deal with three iWeapons tonight, and now she was beat tired. She had been dealing with them for many days; but thankfully it was almost over.

Soon she could have a great life with her precious daughter.

Just thinking about Rihoko's smiling face made Masane giggle in joy.

'Soon, my Rihoko' she thought, 'very soon.' She managed to make it back home without waking the others. She quietly made her way up to her apartment and unlocked the door with her key.

She suddenly noticed something wrong. The lights were still on and she saw the bed she shared with Rihoko was empty.

She started getting wary; where was Rihoko? She should be here.

"Kaa-san, you missed supper." came Rihoko's voice as she saw her daughter with her hands on her hips with a frown a mother would give her child.

"I'm sorry, I had to stay late again" She said, before she noticed something off about her daughter. She noticed how the light in Rihoko's eyes seemed to have disappeared, something she took notice of as she loved to stare into her daughter's eyes. She became extremely wary and unconsciously started to prepare the witchblade.

"Rihoko, you seem a little different today." remarked Masane as 'Rihoko' walked towards her.

"Everything is fine kaa-san" she said in return, " you however look more tired than usual" as she almost reached her.

Masane suddenly realized this was not her daughter. The witchblade activated as her blade extended and she held it out to keep the fake Rihoko back. "Where is she? Where's Rihoko?"

'Rihoko' smiled. "She is with us currently." She said.

"Whose us?" growled Masane.

"The very ones you have been destroying", was her response.

"iWeapons." growled Masane.

"Of course".

"So, you dare try to kidnap MY Rihoko?!" growled Masane with her blade next to the fake Rihoko's neck.

"We will have the witchblade"

Masane didn't listen anymore and sliced the fake Rihoko down the middle and began to walk out the door.

They dared to take HER Rihoko, they will not survive, she was coming for them. She rushed out of the building and towards the city to find them.

/

Scene change; later.

/

Rihoko was currently tied to a chair with chains as two iWeapons kept an eye on her.

2

"My kaa-san is coming for me", she snarled, "when she gets here, you will all pay."

"We shall see", one of them said, "we have sent all our remaining forces against her"

"She shall perish before she even finds you." chuckled the other one.

Suddenly the room started shaking.

"What the-" Both saw the door fall down as a figure stood there with a long blade on their arm.

She was covered in blood, and slightly wheezing. "You dare take her from ME!" She snarled.

Rihoko smiled at seeing her mother there as the two iWeapons tried aiming and firing at the mother.

She quickly took down the two iWeapons with the witchblade before turning to Rihoko.

"Are you ready to go home, Rihoko?"

Rihoko nodded as her mother cut the chains with ease. "Let's go home, Kaa-san"

Masane smiled as she carried Rihoko away from the warehouse and to their home.

Battlefield sometime later

Masane was panting as the army of iWeapons that had activated because of the witchblade were still heading towards the city.

"I will protect my Rihoko; YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

She started gaining a bit of a crazed look in her eyes as she started attacking the machines wildly before the red gem started cracking more and started encompassing her form

She yelled out loud as the power began to encompass the army of iWeapons. "SHE'S MINE!" before exploding in red light, taking the entire army with her.

Far away from the battlefield is where Rihoko saw the bright light that encompassed a large area.

She stared a bit brokenly at the scene before crying out for her mother.

"KAA-SAN!" cried the young girl as she could feel it in her heart. Her mother was gone.

/

Time skip

/

We now find ourselves with a 15 year old Rihoko as she was wearing a black shirt with blue shorts while looking at a picture of her and her mother inside a locket she had kept with her for years.

She suddenly heard a soft voice on the wind, that she swore said "Soon" It sounded like her mother's and she felt fresh tears drip from her face.

She gripped her arms a bit. "Why did you leave kaa-san?"

She kept walking down the street as she tried to ignore the sound.

She started feeling like she was being watched. She turned down an alleyway to try and lose the watcher, but the feeling only grew stronger.

"Leave me alone!" cried out Rihoko.

"I will never leave you alone Rihoko~"

She covered her ears as she figured the voice of her mother was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She reached the end of the alley crying before she noticed a figure behind her. She turned with fear in her eyes, but was stunned to see the smiling face of her mother in her regular form standing there. Her eyes grew wide.

"You- You're not real."

"That seems kinda mean to say to your own mother." giggled Masane.

"But you died. YOU DIED!" Rihoko broke down crying as Masane walked over and pulled her into a gentle, warm hug.

"Your mommy came back just for you Rihoko."

Rihoko was still blown away at what she was seeing and feeling, but couldn't help but be extremely grateful as she returned the hug with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt very warm.

Masane was amazed at how this took Rihoko by surprise, that meant this was her first kiss. She grinned a little to herself. 'Looks like I get to take all of her firsts.'

She noticed Rihoko breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes.

"Aw, is my little girl feeling warm?" purred Masane hugging Rihoko closer. "Kaa-san can make it all better you know."

Rihoko was still surprised that her mother kissed her, but saw her begin to transform into her first form due to the witchblade.

Masane grinned as her cock gained two more inches due to her transformation and pressed Rihoko against the alley wall with a hungry glint in her eyes.

Rihoko panted harder as her mother stared at her with that look in her eyes.

"Now then, has my little girl had the birds and bees talk?" whispered Masane.

"Yes," she panted, "Kaa-san, Please~!"

"Please what?" asked Masane with a grin.

"Please fuck me kaa-san." she whispered.

"Ooh, such vulgar language. I'll have to punish you." purred Masane before pressing her lips against her daughter's in hunger as she reached down and began to rub her pants covered groin.

"Kaaaaaa-san~" She moaned into the kiss with her eyes glowing slightly in reaction to her beloved mothers form.

Masane grinned even more as she ripped the clothing from her daughter's crotch and spotted the moist pussy.

Rihoko in a dazed lust-filled state started bucking against her mother's new piece of equipment.

Masane grinned as she rubbed the tip near her moist lips. "Ready to lose your cherry, my little Rihoko?"

"Kaa-san, stay with me always; please don't leave me again..."

Masane held Rihoko close to her like she use to as she rubbed her back.

"Never again Rihoko. I'll always be here for you." Masane slowly speared herself into her daughter who moaned in pleasure.

"Ah! Finally! I'm inside you Rihoko!" moaned Masane who looked down and saw the blood drip down from Rihoko's pussy. She looked at her daughter with what seemed to be actual hearts in her eyes.

_'My daughter, my precious Rihoko. all mine~!'_

Rihoko groaned from the pain as tears fell from her eyes. It hurt, but she wanted her mother back.

Slowly the pained changed to pleasure as she started rocking her hips, while thinking about her precious mama.

Masane held Rihoko's legs on her shoulders as she pulled back and thrusted into the tight pussy.

Rihoko was moaning with only a single line of thought in her mind: her mother was here, she may have had a few extras but she was back. The extra could make her stay too.

Masane felt like she was in heaven. After all these years, she and Rihoko were one. The pleasure coursed through her body without relent and her hips continued on like they had a mind of their own.

"Rihoko, do you know what the greatest symbol of people's bonds is?"

"AH! What...is it?" she panted out as her mama refused to hold back on her thrusts.

"Children" She said simply while she continued to screw her beloved daughter.

Rihoko's eyes widened. "Kaa-san, you don't mean...?"

"Let's be together forever, my beloved." she said before letting loose her seed from her Witchblade forged Penis straight into her daughter's womb.

Rihoko cried out in bliss as Masane covered her mouth with hers in a kiss as she kept her cock inside her daughter's pussy as it spurted her seed into her womb.

Rihoko moaned as she felt her and her mother make something beautiful.

Masane stayed inside as she laid against one of the walls with Rihoko resting her head on her mother's chest.

Rihoko moaned in a drunken emotional lust at finally having her mother back, and what they had done.

"Rest now Rihoko. I'll be right here when you wake up." whispered Masane rubbing her daughter's head. She held her daughter close to her breast as she grinned with an insane gleam in her eyes.

"We will be together forever~!"

(Timeskip)

Moans could be heard from Rihoko's apartment, more precisely, her bedroom. If one looked inside they would find a perverted scene.

Rihoko with a swollen belly as she was riding on top of Masane whose cock was sliding in and out of her with ease as Rihoko was drooling with a glazed expression on her face.

Rihoko was moaning her mother's name over and over.

Masane grinned holding her face at her beloved daughters transformation.

"How does it feel Rihoko? Not even as old as me and already you're ready to be a mother." grinned Masane as she reached up and grabbed her daughter's lactating breasts.

"Kaa-san, I love you Kaa-san~!" was her daughter's emotionally drunk response.

"I love you too Rihoko. And I can't wait for our child to come out." she grinned before sitting up and capturing her daughter's lips.

"I will stay with you and nothing will stop me ever again from doing so." Masane said smiling as her eyes glowed in the slight darkness of the room.

Rihoko smiled even as her body shook with pleasure and cried out as Masane's cock began to pump her full of another load. They were finally together again; her Kaa-san would never let her go again. She was finally where she belonged.


	26. Jake and Susan

Mother's dark love

Jake and Susan

The original designs of the characters will be used.

American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake Long smiled as he stretched out his arms. His family had won a contest to a beach resort and were now on vacation. He frowned a bit in discomfort, as he was starting to go into heat.

He knew this after staring at girl's asses and chests at school, so he went to his grandpa who explained he was reaching the point where his dragon instincts were reaching their first ever heat cycle.

It was honestly very hard to control himself; and he was starting to notice how good looking and mature his mother was; she'd make great childr-

'No! You need to focus. You've already called Rose to tell her where you're gonna be staying at, so just hold out til then.' he thought to himself.

'Come to think of it mom's been beginning to act strangely, I wonder what's wrong' He shrugged his shoulders and couldn't help but stare at a few girl's asses as they walked by in their bikinis.

He could feel his hormones raging before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake? Are you ok?" asked Susan Long looking at her son in worry.

He stared at her for a moment feeling his hormones rise, before running off saying "I'm fine!"

"Jake", She called after him, "where are you going?"

Jake stopped for a minute and pointed at a nearby island, before yelling out "On that island!"

As he ran off, she started to remember the exact year it was in Jake's life.

'He must be going through his heat cycle.' she thought as she smiled at her son's retreating form.

She honestly didn't see why he went after Rose, instead of a fellow dragon like herself. True she couldn't become a dragon like her son, but she still had a mature body that easily outclassed Rose's.

And that's when said blonde girl got off a bus near the resort.

She narrowed her eyes. She honestly didn't like the girl; she was a hunter. She's just using her baby boy. He's so dense, but she could fix that.

"Hey Mrs. Long. I stopped by because Jake wanted us to hang out. Do you know where he's at?" she asked with a smile.

She was fuming, but she had a plan.

"Hello, Rose~! Jake's gone out for a little bit; I'll go look for him while you go find a place to stay."

"Thanks." smiled Rose as she headed to the resort to check in as Susan glared at her back.

'You will NEVER have him' she thought darkly, 'He's Mine.' Her eyes started turning into draconic slits as she went off towards Jake. It seemed her inner dragon was beginning to awaken.

She managed to rent a sailboat out to the island, but spotted Rose walking away from the resort and quickly hid behind the boat as Rose stopped near it.

"Doesn't look like anyone's using this." she climbed on board and started getting it ready. Susan held onto the back as Rose set the boat to sail and saw Rose was steering the boat towards the island her son had gone to.

"Good thing Jake sent me a text where he was at." spoke Rose, unaware that Susan was on the back of the boat and that she heard every word.

She felt white hot anger at hearing that. 'If that bitch thinks I'll let her and Jake be alone, she's fucking wrong!' thought Susan as she gripped the boat a little too hard and actually ripped some of the wood off as she climbed on board.

Rose heard something crack before she went over to look at what it was. She never noticed Jake's mother creep up behind her and push her overboard.

The water current was moving strong so it would seem to her like the boat just rocked and she fell overboard.

Susan wiped her hands as she grinned at getting rid of the girl. She then kept the boat towards the island as she couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

(45 minutes later)

Jake laid there wondering where Rose was; he texted her where he was but should be here by now.

"I wonder where she is"

/

With Susan nearby

/

Susan got off the boat as she spotted the tracks left by Jake's dragon form and quickened her walk to where they led. She felt hotter and hotter the closer she got.

She was so angry at him. Didn't he fully realize everything she did for him? How much he belonged to her? She had raised him and gave him life. She'd die before she let a little girl like Rose take his virginity. He needed someone mature and strong. He needed her. And only her.

As she kept walking, she felt herself getting more and more wet as she followed the musky scent of her son. She slowly started changing while beginning to moan; it seems her dragon blood was awakening fully. Her skin gained scales as her hands and feet became claws.

She snarled.

Jake was hers. ALL HERS!

Two wings burst from her back as a long purple dragon tail grew from her tailbone.

'Jake~!' She thought lustfully. Soon the rest of her body and head gained purple scales as her head elongated into a dragon's head. Her eyes appeared vaguely heart shaped, as she moaned in want. Soon she smelt the musk come to end and looked through some brush and saw her son in his dragon form leaning against one of the trees. She pounced.

"Woah! Jake gasped at seeing a purple dragon come out of nowhere and found himself on his back with said dragon on top of him.

"You belong to me Jake." The dragon spoke with a familiar voice.

"Wait...mom?!" gasped Jake who tried to wrap his mind around what the hell was happening.

"Jake" she said once more before kissing him.

Jake's eyes widened as he tried to push his own mom off him.

Using her newly acquired strength, she held him down as Jake's dragon instincts stopped being held back.

His eyes became slits as his instincts were let out. He started kissing her, as she felt something grow and start to press against her.

'My baby boy is so big~!' she purred in her mind as her maw linked up with his perfectly as she moaned into the kiss while her tail reached down and wrapped around his dragon dick.

Her eyes gained a territorial gleam as she started stroking her son. 'I'll make it so he can't be satisfied by anyone but ME!' she growled in her head. She stopped stroking her son before taking him in her mouth.

Jake started moaning as his dragon-changed mother gave him head.

Susan was amazed at the salty feeling of her son's cock and didn't hold back as she bobbed her head up and down, wanting to taste all of her son. She worked hard and fast to get him horny, drinking in more and more of his pheromones.

Jake growled and held her head there as he began to buck his hips to push his cock deeper into her mouth. He knew he was gonna come soon, just as she knew he was gonna be hers alone. He growled and held her head there as his sperm began to shoot into her mouth.

She drank it all, before Jake reversed their positions.

He growled and began to rub his barbed dick outside her moist pussy.

Susan stared at her son's eyes, and simply said "Take me"

He growled as his reptilian cock pierced her in one swift thrust.

She moaned happily as she was able to make him hers.

"Fuck me Jake! Fuck me!" moaned Susan. 'He's mine! He's all mine!" She screamed in her mind.

Jake gripped her hips and kept slamming his barbed penis into Susan's snatch which hadn't been used since she and her husband had Haley.

"Yes! Give into your instincts! Breed me!" She screamed, determined to have Jake all to herself, and overwhelmed by his potent pheromones.

Jake growled and huffed as he lowered his head and bit down on her neck without stopping his thrusts.

Susan grinned as she was marked by her son as his mate; She had succeeded in keeping him away from Rose forever.

Jake grunted as his mother's snatch tightened around him and he could feel his limit coming. He could hear his mother moaning for him to breed her, and his instincts demanded it. He kept going for a few more times before he kept his cock in her and began to shoot his seed into her. He heard his mother laugh and say "You're mine! All Mine!" and honestly he was fine with that.

Susan moaned in bliss as she felt her womb get filled with her son's seed. She smiled as she was filled; wondering how many children he gave her.

He panted as his instincts calmed down and he realized what just happened.

"Aw~! Is my Jake finally calmed down?" Susan said sultrily into his ear as she held him close.

"W...What just happened?!" he exclaimed in panic, realizing he just fucked his own mother.

"I made you mine" his mother responded.

He just stared at her in confusion as her tail wrapped around him to pull him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mom, Why are you doing this!?" Jake asked a bit panicked.

"Isn't it obvious. I need to make sure you go through your heat cycle with someone who knows what they're doing." she smiled nuzzling into his neck. 'Not to mention, make you mine forever.' she thought as she grinned darkly into his neck.

"But, we're related! Oh man this ain't good at all." he groaned.

"Dragons are different Jake, and only a dragon can fuck a dragon without dying." she stated seriously.

"But, that means..."

"You never had a chance~!" Susan stated eerily.

Jake was stunned he could have hurt Rose as Susan cuddled up closer to him. But oddly, he felt fine with this new scenario; which unknown to him might have to do with the mate mark on his mother neck.

He held her close as his instincts began to rise up again. Jake suddenly found himself flipped over, with his mother on top of him.

"Mom, what-" he started to say before Susan kissed him.

"We have to make sure I catch." she whispered huskily into his ears.

Jake blushed as Susan sat down on his barbed dick, moaning at the feeling a second time.

Susan started rolling her hips moaning while thinking 'He's mine! He's all mine!" over and over again. She was right, as she turned her head and grinned.

There behind some of the bushes was Rose, staring in horror as Susan rode Jake without restraint. She could see Susan grinning at her.

'That's right bitch Stand there and watch as I keep my son away from you.' she thought with a grin before moaning out loud as Jake began to thrust up faster. "Yes, make me pregnant!" She moaned.

Rose kept her mouth closed and covered as Jake roared and held Susan down before cumming inside her again.

Susan started laughing before turning her head and saying "Enjoy the show~?"

Rose turned and ran away from the scene as Jake didn't notice due to him calming down.

"Yeah, I did. You're the best". Jake responded, oblivious to who exactly she was talking to.

"Good." grinned Susan as she reverted back to her human form with Jake doing the same. "We better head back to the resort. There beds are much softer." she purred at the end.

As the two headed back, Susan calmly rubbed her stomach with a wicked smile on her face.

'I told you he was mine~!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember to send in those reviews on which mother and child will appear next. Writing out details for the scenario do help a lot.


	27. Chi and Ikra

Mother's dark love

Chi and Ikra

Grim Tales

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi shook on her bed as she cried into her pillow over what she had heard regarding the girl she had come to grow feelings for. The girl she loved, missing.

"Oh Mimi, where are you?!" she cried out before muffling her cries with the pillow. Little did she know, her mother was standing outside the door.

Ikra was sad to hear her little girl cry and see her in such despair. Heartbroken actually.

'Oh Chi. It pains me to hear you cry.' she thought. She then felt anger at the red clawed girl. 'Why is Chi so focused on HER?! If she hadn't gone missing, my little girl would be happy!' she thought with a snarl.

Her green fingers clenched, her sharp nails piercing her skin lightly. 'I need to show Chi there are others for her.' So she pushed the door open and walked over.

"Chi, are you alright?"

"Go away!" Chi cried.

Ikra frowned and sat down next to Chi and rubbed her back lightly. "There there. I'm here for you Chi."

Chi got up and launched herself at Ikra, hugging her tightly as she cried.

Ikra held her daughter there and rubbed her back to help her calm down. "It's okay Chi. Let it all out."

Chi cried and cried until she couldn't anymore, sheltered in her mother's warmth.

Ikra felt her daughter begin to calm down and was relieved she was the one to do it.

"Thanks Mom." Chi whispered.

"No problem baby." smiled Ikra kissing Chi's forehead.

Chi smiled softly.

"You know, a dip in the hot springs might help you relax." she smiled.

"O... Okay." Chi nodded.

Ikra stood up and helped Chi up before they left her room and made their way to the soothing springs.

Chi moaned softly as she slid into the water. "Ah~! So warm~!" she cooed as her expression resembled a cat with how relaxed the waters made her.

Ikra smiled as she followed her in. Both didn't have towels on, seeing how they didn't need them. Meaning Ikra was in her full nude as she eased her way into the waters.

"Mom?" Chi asked in confusion.

"Yes?" smiled Ikra turning to her daughter.

"W... What are you doing?" Chi gulped as her mother's breasts were more or less in her face

"What? I just want us to be close." she purred.

Chi gulped, blushing as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

Ikra smiled as her daughter's head was nestled between her breasts and practically had her sitting on her lap.

"You know Chi. I can show you the best way to show Mimi how much you love her." smiled Ikra who knew Chi would get addicted to this.

"Really?" Chi asked.

"Yes. It starts like this." she tilted Chi's head up and pressed her red lips against her daughter's.

Chi panicked as she felt her mothers full lips press against her own. It also didn't help that her smaller breasts were rubbing up against hers.

'W... whats going on?' She thought in panic. She couldn't push away as her mother had a tight grip on her, but she was actually starting to enjoy it.

'Th... this is wrong!' And yet, her eyes closed and moaned into the kiss as Ikra trailed her hand down her daughter's back.

Meanwhile, the Shogun of Darkness was dancing with joy inside as her fingers brushed the curve of her daughters ass for a split second.

They both pulled back as Ikra saw the blush across Chi's face.

"Awww." She grinned "Embarrassed sweetie?"

Chi looked away as Ikra began to trail her hand near Chi's front. Chi jumped back a bit as she felt the hands brush her stomach.

"No need to be shy. I just want to show you a handy trick." grinned Ikra.

"O... Okay?" Chi nodded nervously.

Ikra reached down and pushed on a spot above Chi's pussy as said girl felt her clit start to feel weird.

"W... what?" She muttered and shocked. She looked down and saw her clit get bigger and longer before there was now a twitching dick above her pussy.

"W... WHAT?!"

Chi stared at it in shock as Ikra walked over and began to move her hand up and down it with a grin on her face. "F... fuck!" she gasped in surprise.

"This is one of my personal favorite uses." purred Ikra as she began to lightly kiss Chi's neck as she focused on rubbing the tip.

"F... favorite uses?" She gasped, moaning.

"You can make anything with shape-shifting." she grinned as she began to suck on Chi's neck while speeding up her handjob.

"A... Ah!" Chi gasped, hips bucking.

Ikra pulled back and was satisfied to see the hickey she left on Chi's neck as her daughter bucked her hips faster in her hand.

'Th... This is so good!' Chi thought in amazement. She began to feel something coming through it and moved faster. "AH!" She moaned, cumming. She felt the sensation rush through, but Ikra was faster and made a rope around it that kept her from cumming. Chi gasped, groaning as her cock hurt.

"Don't worry Chi. I just want you to cum someplace better." grinned her mother as Ikra held her hands against one of the rocks with her ass held out closer to her daughter's cock.

Chi looked at her mother strangely.

"I want you to take your new cock and slam it into my pussy." she purred while two tentacles came from her hips and spread her pussy lips.

"O... okay." She nodded. Chi hesitantly lined her dick up with her mother's lips and began to slowly push into the pussy. "M... Mom~!" She moaned, shuddering at the tight wetness that enveloped her.

"Oh baby! Your cock is so thick!" moaned Ikra with a smile as Chi was eager to feel more and gripped her mother's hips before pulling back and slamming back in.

Chi moaned, slamming into her mother with all the strength she had.

"How does it feel? Ah! Does it feel good?" moaned Ikra.

"Yes!" She moaned.

"Don't hold back! Keep fucking mommy!" cried Ikra.

Chi moaned, thrusting faster and harder.

Ikra turned and saw Chi was going crazy at not being able to cum as her hips went faster. She decided to give her daughter a break and released the rope.

Chi pushed in as deep as she could reach and cried out in bliss as the build up of her orgasm hit and her sperm shot into Ikra with amazing speeds.

Ikra moaned as she was filled, loving the feeling of her daughters cum inside her.

Chi let her tongue out as she dropped down on her mother's back as her dick slipped out of her snatch. "So... good." She mumbled.

"Well don't worry baby. It gets better." grinned Ikra as several tentacles came from her back and wrapped around Chi's arms and legs before holding her up in the air as Ikra stood up to face.

"M... Mommy?" Chi squeaked out in shock and confusion, not realizing her pussy was dripping and her cock rehardening.

"Now it's my turn." grinned Ikra as her own clit grew into a dick that was slightly larger and more thicker than her daughter's.

Chi gasped at the sight, blushing brightly.

"But first..." some of the tentacles gained mouths and tongues as two latches onto her breasts to suck on them while two others began to lick Chi's cock.

"AH~!" Chi gasped before she became a moaning mess.

Ikra smiled as Chi squirmed in her grasp and felt her cock harden at the sight. "My beautiful girl." She smiled as she rubbed her cock softly.

Chi blushed as her mother rubbed her enormous dick while the tentacles continued to suck on her erect nipples as the others covered her dick in saliva. "M... Mom... please... fuck me..." she moaned.

"You sure? I thought you preferred Mimi over me?" Ikra asked with a teasing tone. "In fact, maybe I better stop so you two can stay together." she shrugged her shoulders.

"No! Please!" Chi begged.

"Please what?" asked Ikra with a grin.

"Please fuck me!" She begged.

"Good girl." smiled Ikra as she began to lower Chi onto her massive cock while both groaned at the new found feeling.

'So... big!' She thought, her mouth open in a silent scream as her mother pushed deeper into her.

'Ah~! Finally!' thought Ikra in bliss as Chi's pussy clenched all around her cock as it was fully sheathed into her daughter. She gripped her daughter's hips and started thrusting.

Chi cried out as her mother's cock was massive and easily pushed into her like her pussy had prepared for this moment.

"F... Fuck!" Ikra shuddered in pleasure. Her daughter's snatch was incredibly tight and warm. It almost felt like the whole thing was squeezing down on her dick. Knowing that she couldn't last long with this tightness, she went crazy. Slamming into her daughter as hard and fast as she could.

Chi bit her lip as her mother didn't hold anything back and she continued to bounce on her with her own cock flopping around from the speed.

That's when she felt something tease her ass and saw it was one of her mother's tentacles. She didn't have a chance to think about it before it shoved itself up her ass making her scream and cum, her semen landing on her own chest and face.

"Fuck! Your so tight!" moaned Ikra as Chi's orgasm caused her pussy to tighten up around her cock.

Chi just moaned, her mind blank with all the pleasure she was feeling as her mother continued to fuck both her holes with her cock and her tentacle as well as two tentacles sucking her cock and two more sucking her breasts.

'It's too much...it's too much!' she continued to think as her cock continued to cum as her body went numb with pleasure.

Ikra soon gave a loud moan as she filled her daughter, cum shooting from all the tentacles as well.

Chi cried out as the hot sperm not only filled her snatch and ass, but covered her from her chest to her face.

"CHI!/MOM!" the two screamed together.

Ikra kept her cock in Chi's pussy and began to fill her with so much cum, it looked like she was showing the signs of being pregnant.

"... my baby girl..." she moaned, gently rubbing Chi's hair as she calmed down.

Chi panted from the hot cum inside and outside of her and laid against her mother's form, trying to catch her breath. "Did you like that baby?"

"...yes..." she panted out as Ikra's cock and tentacles receded back into her as her sperm dripped from Chi's ass and pussy.

"Are you mine now Chi?"

"Yes, just never stop." she spoke snuggling closer to her mother's body.

"I promise." Ikra took the chance to clean Chi up in one of the baths before carrying her up to her room bridal style.

Chi murmured lightly, curling up in her mothers arms.

Ikra smiled and laid her baby girl down in her bed before rubbing her head.

"Good night, baby girl." She smiled. Ikra saw Chi start to suck her thumb while muttering "Mommy", getting a smile from the mother before she turned the lights off.


	28. Jack and June

Mother's dark love

Jack and June

Idea belongs to and was co-written with dingo-822.

Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in the Autobot's base as they were celebrating over their achievement in getting Optimus Prime back to their side.

June looked around at the people and Autobots. Ratchet was removing the Decepticon symbol that Optimus Prime had on his shoulder, Bumblebee and Raf were playing video games, Bulkhead and Fowler were telling old war stories while Miko was listening in. It was then that June noticed that Jack and Arcee were missing.

"Ratchet, where's Jack and Arcee?" asked the mother to the medic.

Ratchet looked up at June from Optimus's shoulder, "He went to get out of his suit, Arcee went to help him." he said with a shrug of his shoulders before going back to work.

June frowned at hearing that. "Where would they be?" she asked.

"Jack is probably in the storage room to put the suit after he gets it off." replied Ratchet.

Nodding her head June turned and made her way out of the main hanger. As she left she didn't see Miko look over at her before going back to listening to Bulkhead and Fowler.

She was still new around the base, but she could hear what sounded like a zipper, meaning it must be Jack and followed the sound.

When she got to the door that the sound came from she heard the sound of running water and talking, so putting her ear to the door she listened to what was being said.

"Glad we managed to get Optimus back on our side." came Jack's voice.

"Yes, the idea of fighting him alongside Megatron was not something I was looking forward too." Arcee's voice responded.

June chose that moment to enter the room and saw Arcee help Jack out of the suit. Hearing the door open caused Jack and Arcee to freeze. When they looked up they saw a frozen June standing there. The reason why the three were frozen was because the suit didn't allow for any clothes underneath.

June let her eyes wander over her son's form as Jack tried to cover his groin area.

"MOM, what are you doing?!" Jack shouted in embarrassment, but not loud enough to carry out to the others outside.

"I just wanted to know where you two went off to." she replied covering her eyes. But not before she got a good look at her son's body. She had to admit he got his looks from his father, but from what she saw of his equipment, that came from her side of the family, if her Mother was to be believed.

"Well you could have waited." he said, his face red. Arcee helped wrap a towel around Jack as her own optic sensors looked over Jack's body without him knowing.

"Sorry, besides it's not like you're in here by yourself." June said, peeking between her fingers. "Arcee is in here with you, not to mention I'm a nurse so its not like I haven't seen a man's cock before." not realizing she wasn't using professional terms.

Jack blushed at the blunt use of his manhood and was relieved to have the towel. "Thanks Arcee."

Arcee looked down at her partner, wondering why he was embarrassed as she had watched him shower on more than one occasion. He didn't seem to mind when she did watch him.

June noticed the autobot staring at her son a little longer than she did and narrowed her eyes a little. She didn't know why Arcee seemed to staring at her son like that, it's not like she can have feeling for him. It was probably that she hadn't seen a naked male human before. Besides, Jack was her son no female should be looking at him like that but her.

'But I need to make sure Jack knows that.' she thought. "Jack, considering all that's happened, I think maybe you and me should take a little time off to enjoy ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, holding the towel around his waist as he walked over to the decontamination shower to see how hot it was. Both June and Arcee tracked his movements as he walked.

"I think a nice weekend in the woods would be calming. Our family has a log cabin there that's been in the family for quite a while." she replied.

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure going to Cybertron itself was a big experience, right?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with going away for the weekend?" he asked, taking his hand out of the running water when he found out it was nice and warm. "Can we talk about this later? I want to get in the shower." he said, fiddling with his towel as both June and Arcee watched unnoticed by him.

He noticed his mom was still there and kept the towel on. "Can you please leave? This is embarrassing."

"Just get in. I seen it all when I walked in. Besides I'm a nurse, remember?" June said, shaking her head, but hoping that he would drop the towel.

Jack groaned and slipped the towel off before walking into the shower.

June hid her blush as she watched her son's towel hit the ground. As he walked into the shower, her eyes didn't leave his teen behind. She would admit her son had grown into a good looking young man.

'I can't wait to show him the joys of a mature woman.' she thought as she noticed Arcee was STILL watching her son.

When she took a good look at Arcee she couldn't help but notice that her optics were glowing bright blue, she wondered why that was.

"So is this trip for family or can we invite friends?" asked Jack from the shower.

June watched as Arcee's optics never moved from her showering son. Seeing this she realized that Jack wanted Arcee to come with them. Not liking the fact her son wanted another woman to come along with them, she decided to put a stop to that quickly, "No, it will be just you and I, Jack, this way we can reconnect and get to know each other again."

Arcee frowned while Jack sighed. "Alright. Just let me finish up here and we can head out to pack."

"Are you sure June? With what Jack did for Optimus he might be targeted by cons for a while, I can speak with Optimus and get assigned as a bodyguard for the weekend?" Arcee asked, wanting to spend more time with Jack for reasons she didn't want to admit.

"Yes, I feel this is something me and Jack need by ourselves." replied June crossing her arms.

Arcee frowned again. From her scans of June she could tell something was bothering the woman. But the fact that June wasn't allowing her to spend the weekend with her partner was annoying.

"I'll just wait outside." spoke June as she spared one last glance at the shower before turning and leaving the room.

Arcee watched June walk out the door, she realized that her annoyance must have shown on her face. Turning to look at Jack to see that he was still washing himself, she wondered if he knew that she could see him completely when he showered. Even now she watched as he soaped up his bodies facing straight towards her.

June gritted her teeth as she could tell Arcee was probably staring at her son while he showered. Well this trip would show Jack that he was hers, and hers alone. She looked back at the door and realized she had to do something to make sure that it stayed just her and her son, so with one more looked towards the door she went to talk to Optimus to make sure no one followed them to their cabin.

She found said leader as Ratchet had restored his insignia back to normal. Looking at the giant Autobot she got his attention, "Optimus, can I have a word?"

"Yes, what is it Miss Darby?"

"I just wanted to let you know since the weekend starts tomorrow, myself and Jack will be going away for the weekend." June said, getting the attention of the others in the room.

"How come?" asked Miko in confusion.

Turning to look at the young teen she answered, "Between my work at the hospital and Jack's work here, I have hardly seen my son so I want to spend some time with him, just the two of us."

"Very well. I will keep my team here so you and your son can enjoy your weekend by yourselves." spoke Optimus.

"Thank you Optimus." June said smiling. With that she turned to walk back to the room that Jack and Arcee were in. As she did, June couldn't help but think 'Good, I'm glad Optimus will keep them here so we won't be interrupted. Now all I have to do is seduce my son to show him I'm the only woman he needs.'

She made it back to the room and saw that Jack had finished his shower and was fully clothed now. Seeing her son leaning against Arcee's leg looking up at her face with a smile on his face caused jealousy to rise up from the pit of her stomach. So without a second thought, she pushed the door open causing them to look at her.

"Optimus has agreed to keeping the team here while we're on our trip." smiled June.

Jack and Arcee looked at each other with a frown when June said that, both for different reasons.

"Come on, we need to get ready." spoke June gesturing for Jack to follow her.

Jack began to follow his Mother before turning back to Arcee, "Well looks like it time to go, I will see you when I get back, yeah?" he said, getting a nod from Arcee. So with a sigh he follow her out of the room.

(Timeskip-next day)

The next morning, June and Jack were up early, driving to the log cabin up in the woods. They had set out before breakfast as it would take a couples of hours to get there.

As June was driving, she was sending sideways glances at Jack, who every now and then would look at his Mother with a puzzled look.

"Mom, is something wrong?" asked Jack who didn't know what the glances meant to his mother.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I'm just admiring the man my son has grown into." June answered, smiling as she did.

Jack blushed as he didn't expect that and turned away as the cabin came into the view.

What Jack didn't know was that the admiration was said as a Mother and as a lust-filled woman. June's eyes raked over her son form, stopping on his covered crotch before turning back as she drove up the cabin's drive-way.

They got out as Jack looked at the cabin. It was a regular log cabin that had a small stream running by with a few trees in the backyard. As they walked around, they saw that it hadn't been cleaned since the last time they were there, but it was still in good condition. Jack saw that the rock pool was still there. He remembered the times that he and his Mother would sit in there and relax. A blush formed on his face when he remembered walking out one night to find his Mother skinny dipping.

'That's a picture that's gonna stay.' he thought.

"Come on Jack, help me clean inside. Then you can look around after giving me a hand to unpack the car." June said from inside the cabin.

"I'm on it." he called back entering the cabin.

As Jack walked inside, June noticed the blush on his face and wondered who he was thinking about. Narrowing her eyes before shaking her head, she didn't care as she was going to make it so he would never think about anyone but her ever again.

They got to work on cleaning all around the inside of the cabin before Jack started to take bags from the car.

As Jack finished carrying in the last of the bags, he noticed it was his Mother's and the drink's cooler. Putting it down, he opened it to get a drink and was surprised to see a 12 pack of beer and two bottles of wine. Confused as his Mother was strict about him drinking he closed the lid, but as he did he knocked over his Mother's bag and was shocked to find pieces of the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen.

He picked one up to show it was a black lace bra with matching panties There was even a red sling bikini in there.

Swallowing hard he was tempted to look inside to see what else she had packed, but as he reached into the bag he heard his Mother's voice, "Jack, how's it going out there?"

"Uh, fine mom. Almost done with the bags." he called back.

"Okay, when you bring in my bag, can you put it by my bed?" June asked as she looked out the window to see her son putting her lingerie back in her bag and couldn't keep the smile off her face as she had hoped he would find it when she left her bag open. After all, what wouldn't get a teenage male hot under the collar then the thought of a woman in lingerie?

"Sure thing." called Jack grabbing the bag and zipping it up before he carried it where his mom would be sleeping.

June watched her son walk back past her to get the cooler. Out of the corner of her eye she looked in a mirror and noticed his erect cock going down the side of his jeans. She sees him take a quick look back at her before he adjusted himself and walking out the door. The grin on June's face was one of pure sin.

"Tonight is when I make my move." she muttered to herself with a grin.

Jack was outside trying to get rid of the erection the thought of his Mom in lingerie brought him. He had no idea why she would bring something like that up here when it was just the two of them.

As he was about to take his cock out, he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling his phone from his pocket he took a quick look up to the cabin to see if his Mom could see him, not seeing her he looked at the caller ID to see that it was Arcee. Quickly answering it he spoke, "Hey Arcee." His voice cracking as he did.

"Hey Jack. How's the trip going?" asked the female autobot.

"Um, yeah, its going good. We've been here about two-three hours and I just finished taking the bags in." when he said taking the bags in, the picture of his Mom in the sling bikini came to him again, "Urgh."

"Jack, you alright?" Arcee asked, when he didn't answer she asked again, "Jack, you still there?",

"Yeah, just need to make sure all is cleaned up." he replied looking down at the erection in his pants. Placing his hand on his erection he tried to move it so it wouldn't be noticed if his Mom came out. As he did, he heard Arcee ask, "What did you need to clean?" Not realizing what went through Jack's head from the question.

"Uh, the cabin. It's real dirty." he replied.

"Oh okay, so what does June have planned?" his partner asked.

"Not sure, but I hope it's something good."

"Well you've been there before so you must know what there is to do there and your Mom wanted to get to know you again, so it has to be something that the two of you can do together." when he heard that his mind went back to picturing his Mother, but before he could answer his Mother called out.

"Jack are you finished out there?"

"Yeah, just about."

Ducking down behind the car he spoke quietly to Arcee, "I have to go. Mom's calling, but I wish you were here or I was back at the base since it's just Mom and I. Any way, I have to go, so I will see you later."

"See ya." spoke Arcee as the called ended.

As Jack hung up the phone he put it in his pocket, then picked up the cooler before walking into the cabin.

Back at the Autobot base, Arcee was sitting on her berth. Out in front of her was a map of the area and flashing red was the position of Jack's cell phone.

"I know Optimus said we need to stay here, but I can't take the risk of Jack and his mom getting hurt." muttered Arcee to herself as she downloaded the coordinates into her central mainframe.

"Besides, he's my partner, I have to keep him safe." with that Arcee got off her berth and made her way out towards the main hanger. She knew she would have to put in an appearance for a couple of hours otherwise she would be missed too soon. She would wait and make it look like she was going to recharge and leave via the tunnel she and Cliffjumper made to leave undetected, then travel to where Jack was and arrive under the cover of night.

Back at the cabin, Jack and June had gotten their bags unpacked and finished cleaning up the cabin.

"Jack can you go outside to see how much wood we have please?" June asked.

Jack looked at his Mother and asked, "Why?"

"Because if we don't have any, we'll be having a cold shower or bathing in the stream, and if there is only a small amount we'll have to share a shower to save hot water." June said, her voice sounded strange to Jack at the end.

It was then that her word hit him. The idea of sharing a shower with his Mother made him embarrassed and he quickly ran outside, the picture of his naked Mother was in his head again.

He looked around and began to start picking up twigs from the ground to get as much wood as possible.

'Great, just what I need. Naked pictures of my Mom in my head. First Arcee now my Mom.' he thought as he moved behind the rock pool. He found a small amount of pre cut firewood ,but not a lot. When he saw it he didn't think there was enough, he knew he had to find more, but the picture of his Mother washing her sweetly curved D-cup breasts in front of him came to mind.

"Dammit! I need forget that image." groaned Jack as he picked up some more wood.

Back in the cabin, June started to get out what she was going to wear tonight. She knew that the nights were warm here, but some nights there was a chill in the air. And she was going to use that.

"I just need to wait til Jack gets back, and my plan can start." she grinned as she pulled the beer and wine out from the cooler. Moving to the kitchen she made a light lunch before calling Jack to come and get it.

He came back inside with his arms carrying a decent sized pile of wood.

As he put it down, he spied his Mother sitting at the table with her legs crossed waiting for him. In front of her was a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of wine, but what surprised him was what was beside his sandwich, a can of bud light.

"Mom? Why is there beer here?" asked Jack feigning ignorance to see what she would say.

"I thought it might help you relax and talk with me about what's been happening with you," June said with a straight face, "But this doesn't mean you can drink whenever you like, it means you can drink only when you are with me. Besides, I don't like to drink alone."

"If you insist." sighed Jack as he set the wood next to the front door before taking a seat across from his mother.

Looking at Jack she said, "You don't have to drink it if you don't want."

"Well I've been curious what it tastes like." he popped the top off and took a quick swig. Swallowing his mouthful, he was surprised that he enjoyed the taste as some of the guys at school said that it was too bitter for them. Looking at his Mom he saw drinking her wine while watching him.

"How is it?" asked June.

"It's real good. I was told it would be really bitter." he said, as he took another mouthful.

"Just remember, it doesn't mean I'll allow it when it's away from me."

"Does this mean I can drink whenever you do?" he asked.

"Only if I can keep an eye on you." she replied.

"What happens if I drink too much?" he asked, eating his sandwich.

"Well, you're still young, so your body will start to feel lightheaded. How long it takes depends on age and one's diet."

Nodding his head, he thought about something else, "Well at least if I'm with you, I won't make a fool of myself." he said, with a laugh.

"Jack, you'll always be my goofy son." she replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, That's why I know you'll look after me if I drink too much." he said, before taking another drink.

June giggled as she could tell her face must have looked a little red to show her wine was doing its job. Luckily she had a better resistance than Jack.

Jack looked at his Mother to see she was giggling at the thought of him getting drunk. "Hey, at least you won't take advantage of me when I'm drunk." he said with a laugh.

June didn't say anything as Jack took another swig and smiled as her plan was working. She knew that if Jack could even bring up the idea of that, then he must be getting a little tipsy, but she didn't want him drunk. She wanted him to let go of his inhibitions., but she wanted him to know full well that it was her he would be fucking and he was doing it of his own free will.

'Just a smidge more, and I'll make my move.' she thought, taking another sip from her glass.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked Jack as he finished his beer.

"Maybe a hot bath." smiled Jack who was moving his head to the sides to show the beer was getting to him.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a dip, but I don't want to waste the firewood you brought back just yet so maybe a dip in the rock pool outside. I know it's clean and since it's hot out it should be nice and warm." she said with a small smile. When she saw Jack shake his head, she frowned. She didn't want him drunk. Tipsy yes, but not too drunk that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Sounds good to me." he chuckled trying to stand up, only to falter and had to brace himself with the table.

"Alright, I was going to tell you to bring another beer, but I don't think you need it." June said with a laugh, "While I go and get changed, I want you to eat the other sandwich I made, then in a while you can have another beer, okay?" she finished

"Sweet." he grinned before he sat back down and started eating the other sandwich.

Shaking her head at how quickly he got tipsy, but glad he would be able to hold his beer better, she got up and made her way to her bag. Looking inside she saw what she was going to wear, so grabbing it and a bathrobe she made her way to the bathroom to change.

Jack happily munched away at the sandwich as his mind went to wondering what his mom would be wearing. He remembered the last time she went swimming and wore a one piece swimsuit or the other time she went sunbathing in a bikini. As he remembered the bikini, he blushed. Finishing his sandwich he called out, "I'm done, I'm going to head outside."

He pushed himself up and wobbled as he walked towards the door and fiddled with the knob for a moment before getting outside.

"Are you outside Jack?" June called out.

"Yeah!" he called back.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring you another beer or would you rather some water?" she asked as he took his shirt off.

"I could go for another one." he replied propping his shirt next to the water.

"Alright." she called out as Jack removed his shoes and sock before going over to the edge.

He stuck his toe in and was relieved to feel it was warm. Unsteadily he got in the water and waited for his Mom to come out. Tilting his head back, he waited.

"Here I come Jack." called June as the cabin door was pushed open.

Jack opened his eyes as he heard the door open. When he looked up at his Mom, he was shocked. There standing before him was a walking wet dream.

Standing in front of him was his Mother wearing that red sling bikini he had found earlier. As his eyes raked over her body, he took it all in. She had a body that should be a twenty year old's. To put it simple, she was stunning. She had an hourglass figure. His eyes drifted up her long toned legs to her hips, which were wide, but not overly so. She had a trim stomach with no fat. When his eyes travelled to her barely covered beautifully formed, magnificent, swollen breasts, he could see that the bikini was straining just to keep them inside. He couldn't help but notice that they had no sag and her hard nipple were protruding from the material. Her skin glistened in the evening sun. Moving up, he made eye contact with his Mother to see a look he didn't know how to place.

If he knew what to look for, he would have seen the love, lust, and possessiveness that her eyes held when she looked at her son.

His eyes drifted down again and he couldn't believe that she would wear a red sling bikini. It came down her neck to just cover her hardened nipples. Because of her DD-cup breasts, it didn't touch her glistening skin until it got to the junction of her thighs and only just covered her secret centre.

"So how do I look?" June asked as she turned to show the back, which turned out to be a string that went up between her firm ass cheeks and split in two that went up over her neck.

When she was facing Jack again she waited for his answer.

His jaw was wide open as he let a little drool drip out.

"Well, say something. How do I look?" she asked. a small smirk making its way onto her face.

"Like a supermodel." he replied. The alcohol in his system getting rid of any chance he would hold back compliments. Right now, he could feel his boxers getting tighter.

As June made her way towards him, she swayed her hips. She watched as his eyes were fighting to look at her whole body, but settled between her hips and bouncing breasts. One thing she hoped he saw was how wet she was from the way he looked at her. She slowly dipped her leg into the water and slowly lowered her body till her waist was submerged.

As she did, Jack was transfixed on watching the water slide over her flesh. He watched as goosebumps appeared on his Mother's body. He looked at his Mother as she made her way across to him. It was then he felt his rapidly growing erection straining to get out of his boxers. He knew that she would see it as she got closer and if he tried to hide it she would know.

"So, does this bikini fit me?" asked June as she was right in front of him with a smile on her face.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He felt his Mother walk forward a bit more until their legs were touching. His eyes trailed up her breasts to her face. With a smile, she leant forwards and raised her arm. He watched frozen as she placed her arms on either side of his head, his face centimetres away from her brazenly exposed pale mound of fragrant flesh. He could feel his arms moving on their own accord, but before they could cup her breasts, she moved back.

Then looking down at him, she said, "There the drinks are behind you and I brought out some water as well."

He looked back and spotted the cans of beer before he reached out and grabbed one. Opening the beer, he took a long drink trying to take his mind off of the fact that his incredibly hot Mother is in front of him, wearing a sling bikini, and not shy about how much of her body he sees. He stopped drinking for a second and thought, 'Is she trying to seduce me?...nah.'

"This isn't too tight, is it?" June asked moving closer to where Jack's head was closer to her bosom.

Hearing the question, Jack couldn't help but gulp. He watched her wet hands as they pulled at the strings, sending droplets of water over her tantalizing peeks. He watched as one drop slid down her ripe flesh slowly. It travelled down and around the swell before running down her stomach until it was absorbed into the material above her entrance.

Looking up at his Mother to see a smile that caused his cock to throb, he answered in a croaky voice, "N-No, it-it fits you perfectly."

"Thank you." she smiled before reaching behind him, making sure to push her breasts up to his face as she poured herself another glass of wine.

Jack felt his Mother's breasts touch his face and couldn't hold in the moan that left his mouth, sending vibration into his Mother's body.

Feeling her son moan, she moved her leg up and started to rub it along the rigid part of him, before pulling back. "Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to do that. I think the wine is starting to affect me if I didn't realize you were so close. You're not upset with me, are you?" she asked, sounding so sincere while biting her lip.

"Not at all." he groaned out as his dick was aching to be free from its confines.

"Oh. Jack, are you alright?" she asked, acting like she didn't know what was wrong.

"Uh, y-your leg is rubbing up a-against me." he groaned out.

Looking like she was concerned she asked, "Where was it rubbing, do you need me to do anything to help you?"

"U-uh, w-well I d-don't think-" stuttered Jack who couldn't say as that would be crazy to say he needed help getting his dick free.

"Here, let me help. You said I was rubbing up against your leg, so it must be your leg that hurts." she said as she reached down, finally getting what she wanted. What was hers and hers alone.

Jack let out a louder groan as she trailed her hand against his leg and up to his groin area.

"Am I near where it was hurting Jack?" she asked, her hand getting closer to his straining erection.

"U-up." he groaned out.

As June moved her hand up his leg, her hand came into contact with his throbbing hardness. When it did, Jack closed his eyes at the feeling of something touching his cock.

Looking into the face of her teen son, she saw that his eyes were closed. Not wanting that she asked, "Is this it Jack? Is this what is hurting you?"

"Y-yeah." he groaned.

"Here, let me help you take your mind off the pain." she said, her voice hiding the lust she was feeling. Taking her hand off his leg, getting a moan of disappointment from Jack, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her aching, full, flushed, heavy breasts. When his hands were released he frowned before he squeezed what was in his hands.

"Ahhhh." June moaned as her son squeezed her peaks.

Jack stared at them and was stunned at the softness of her breasts. His mind had gone blank from the fact he cupped a breast in each hand. He looked at his Mother wondering what he would see. Only to find a look of worry.

"Is that making you feel better Jack?" she asked, her voice bringing him back to the reason he was squeezing her sweetly curved mounds.

"Yeah, they're really soft." he complimented.

"That's Good Jack, as long as it takes you mind off the pain." June said, making it seem like she had no clue what was wrong with him, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

"So you're not hurting anymore?" June asked.

"Well, maybe a little down there." he replied nodding towards his crotch.

"Okay, since you're still hurting, I'll find out why." June said, her tone not changing, causing Jack too miss what she said as he was too wrapped up in kneading her breasts.

June moved her hand up and reached his groin, more specifically, the bulge under his underwear.

"Is this the place Jack?" getting an nod from him, "Okay, I'll make sure it's alright." she said. Her hands moved to the top of his boxers and with one quick movement, she had yanked them down to his knees.

"WHAT? MOM!" Jack yelled as he just realized what his Mother was doing and where his hands were.

"Wow, you really have grown up." smiled June at seeing the stiff and rock hard cock standing up, free of its confines.

Jack looked at his Mother, not sure what to say, but before he could talk she beat him to it.

"Now, you said that you were in pain, so I need you to sit on the edge of the rocks so I can have a look." she said in a no nonsense tone.

Shocked, he nodded his head and pulled himself out of the water with his cock twitching from the air as June spread his legs to get a closer look.

Trying to act like it was nothing but a routine check-up, she asked her embarrassed son, "Is this where you're hurting Jack," as she took hold of his swollen member.

He let his head fall back as he groaned from the new sensation on his cock.

June moved his member around as if she was looking for a reason other than his excitement that was causing him pain. After a minute or two, she looked at her son to see him blushing and looking away from her.

"Jack, it looks OK. Are you sure it was hurting?" she received a sharp nod, seeing this she looked back at his hot swollen flesh before looking up at him and saying, "Okay, I can't see anything, but I have one more test I can do."

"What's that?" he asked blushing red.

"This." She said and with that she squeezed the base and slid her red lips over the head of his full throbbing erection, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"AAHH!" gasped Jack who was stunned at the rush of pleasure that raced up his groin as his mother slid his cock into her mouth without warning.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Bis barely clothed Mother was sucking his cock. He sat there watching her with his eyes wide open as she bobbed her head up and down his 9 inch cock.

'Finally. I'm finally tasting Jack's cock' thought June in bliss. Her mouth sliding up and down his aching shaft. She could feel every vein and bump that it had with her hand that was gripping the bottom of his length. She began to pump it in time with the bobbing of her head.

Jack was blown away as this was a feeling he had never felt before with just his hands.

He looked down to see the top of his Mother's head. It was strange to him as he could see her head move as he felt her lips sliding down his cock. The fact that it was his Mother was the strangest part. Shaking, he lifted his hand and placed it on her head and started to stroke her hair.

June felt Jack rub her hair and began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his shaft without breaking her rhythm. The taste of her son was so intoxicating. She had never felt like this with any other man she had been with. It was at this point in time with her son's hard, thick swollen shaft in her mouth, that she knew she would never allow another cock to enter her body. Cupping his balls, she felt how heavy they were with cum and couldn't wait to have it all.

Jack groaned and involuntarily gripped his Mother's hair as this new found sensation caught up with him, meaning he was reaching the limit to his first orgasm. Without thinking, his other hand came up on top of June's head as well, then he started to push her head down further onto his cock. Each time he pushed down, he would thrust upwards. As this happened, he felt his cock slide into her throat.

June was satisfied at Jack's thrusting and gladly relaxed her throat so more of his cock's taste could get smeared into her throat.

Feeling himself go further down his Mother's throat, he couldn't help but say, "God, Mom, you have my cock in your mouth and now it's going down your throat. This is incest Mom, we shouldn't be doing this." But not once did he try to stop thrusting.

June hummed in her mouth, causing vibrations to rattle across his cock as she began to bob her head faster than before. The fact that he spoke about the sin they were committing made her juices flow like never before. She couldn't wait for him to cum in her mouth. Not willing to wait any longer, she slowly slid her mouth off his cock until only the head was still in her mouth. Then with one hand, she pushed back on Jack's chest to look him in the eye. Then, looking him in the eye, she slid him deep into her throat until her lips were at the base of his cock, and with a wink started to swallow.

"OH SCRAP MOM!" Jack cried out as his cock twitched inside June's mouth and groaned as the explosive feeling of his seed shooting into her throat coursed through his body.

When June felt the first of his hot seed spill into her mouth, she couldn't help but moan in delight and desire, quickly taking him out of her throat until only his head was still in her mouth. She felt her mouth fill with his seed quickly before she gulped the first mouthful down. Looking into her son's unbelieving eyes, she made sure he watched her swallow his thick cum.

Jack couldn't look away as his mom drank each spurt of cum that was shot into her mouth like she was drinking pure nectar of the gods. The look of lust and possessiveness couldn't be hidden from him anymore. As she swallowed his seed, he saw it all. And despite that, he was looking forward to seeing what was about to happen. As he felt his orgasm coming to an end, he wondered what would happen now.

"How did it feel to have your first orgasm with your mother's mouth?" asked June with a smile, while sitting up licking her lips. She was surprised with how much cum her son produced.

Panting, Jack looked up at his Mother's smiling face. He could see a drop of his cum had leaked out the side of her mouth. Hearing her question, he couldn't help but answer, "It was so good Mom, but I have to ask why?"

"Why, it's really simple Jack." grinned June wrapping her arms around her son's neck with a lust filled smile on her face.

She crawled onto his lap, making sure his semi-hard shaft was resting on the material above her already damp, moist needy place. Then licking the drop of cum from the side of her mouth, she looked down at his surprised and red face before stating, "You belong to me, and I won't let any other woman have you." Then as his jaw dropped, she dropped her head and captured his lips in a scorching kiss.

Jack was blown away at her words, and the fact he could taste the salty taste of cum on her lips as she eagerly pried his mouth open before sticking her tongue inside his mouth. He was taken back by the forcefulness of the kiss, that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. He could feel as she grinded her cover sex against his re-hardened cock. He kept his hands to the side as he wasn't sure what to do.

June could feel the confusion, so taking his hands from his sides she placed one on her breasts and the other on her ass, moaning when she felt him squeeze.

"That's it Jack, grab and squeeze any part of me you want." moaned June pulling back at feeling Jack knead her breast while rubbing her ass. June felt Jack squeezing and massaging the sensitive, aching, hardening flesh of her breast. She rested her face against his as she started to breath heavily into his ear, her hips were rocking against him causing his hard shaft to push on her clit.

"Uh, mom? Maybe we should, ah, stop." groaned Jack.

Pulling back, but still rocking against his shaft as she felt her orgasm closing in, she looked at his face to see him gritting his teeth. Knowing why, she said, "Do you really want to stop?" as she spoke she grounded into his shaft hard getting a hiss from her son, "Maybe this will help you." she said, before grabbing the sides of her sling bikini above her boobs and pulling out and around her breasts before letting go, causing the bikini to bounce and push her large, full, creamy breasts together.

Jack stared at them with wide eyes as he saw her erect nipples as clear as day.

Without any warning, June grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her protruding, perky, rose-tipped, tingling nipple and with only one word, commanded him, "Suck."

Jack opened his mouth and latched onto her nipple before he started to suck on it. His tongue teasing and tasting it before taking it between his teeth and pinching the hard little tip before capturing it between his lips and sucking the tortured peak.

As he did that, June couldn't help but let her head roll back and moan at the pleasure her son was giving her, as his mouth left that nipple before moving across and capturing the other one before doing the same to it. Even though she was losing herself to the pleasure, she didn't stop moving her hip as she was getting close. "That's it Jack. Don't stop!" moaned June.

Jack couldn't take it anymore as he was reaching his peak. Moving his hands, he grabbed her ass and began squeezing while pulling it so her pussy was hard against his shaft. Rocking and rolling her hips so they put pressure on his bulging shaft and her sensitive clit, he was moving her faster. Before long he thrust his hip and that was all both needed before they abandoned themselves to pleasure.

"AAAHHHHHHH, I'm Cumminggg!" June cried out as she bucked against her son.

Thrusting his hips, Jack let loose a scream, "FUCK Mom, I'm cummiiinnngggg!" As he released for the second time tonight, his seed bursting forth and landing on his Mother bare stomach as her body was rocked with tremors.

June gasped as her body shook with pleasure and felt the hot seed splatter onto her stomach. With pleasure flowing in her body, she lunged forward and kissed her son hard, her tongue dominating his. They continued kissing until the feeling of ecstasy left their bodies, causing them to slump against each other.

Breaking the kiss and looking her son in the eyes she asked, "So, are you glad we didn't stop?"

"Yeah, but I'd kinda like to go further." replied Jack with a blush and looking away.

Giving her son a predatory grin she said, "Oh we will, but you have to wait."

"But why?" he asked with obvious disappointment.

"You forget Jack, you belong to me. So when I say you have to wait, you wait, but don't worry I'll be having my way with you soon." June said with a smile as she thought 'I want you so worked up baby, that when the time comes you will give everything to me. I will get you to the point that if I want to fuck you while riding Arcee you will do it naked for all to see.' As her smile turned into a smirk. "Now let's go inside and get something to eat." June said as she got off Jack and headed inside, swaying her hips. As she did, she reached down and scooped up her son's cum and ate it with a moan.

Jack stared at her sweet ass and was disappointed as he still had energy to keep going.

(((000)))

Arcee had waited as long as she dared. She had made sure that she was seen by everyone before she retired to her room, stating she needed to recharge. Now she was about to exit the tunnel. Pushing the boulder open, she walked out before returning it to it's position in front of the exit. Looking at the road, Arcee transformed. As she drove off she said, "Don't worry Jack I'll make sure you're protected." As she hit 150mph.

(((000)))

Jack munched away at the chicken his mom made as they had taken to eating dinner.

As Jack ate, he couldn't help but look at his Mother as she sat there eating her own food slowly while drinking her wine. It wasn't because of what they done, it was because she was eating naked in front of him.

'Oh man. How much longer?' he thought in eagerness.

June knew what she was doing to her son. She knew that she was making him want her, crave her just by sitting here. And she was loving every second of it. Besides, this was to show him that she was the only women that he should be thinking about.

"How is it?" asked June referring to supper.

"It was the best thing I've ever felt, and I'm ready to start when you are." He said eagerly, thinking she was talking about sex.

"I meant the food." giggled June.

"Oh, arh, yeah it's good." Jack said, blushing at his mistake.

June held back a chuckle as Jack went back to his food.

As she sat there watching him finish the last of his meal and another can of beer, she couldn't help but wait. As he swallowed the last of his can, she lifted her foot and ran it up his leg until it got to his cock.

He jumped and looked under the table to see his mother's foot against his groin. When he looked up at his Mom's face he could see the sinful smirk that she was giving him. As he opened his mouth to say something, he felt her run her foot over the entire length of his shaft, causing him to moan.

"How does this feel?" asked June as her toes drummed against her son's cock.

"Argh, good." He grunted as he reached down to run his hand up her leg. He felt her other foot join the first.

June could feel her son's cock re-harden with both her feet rubbing against it and used one foot to focus on the tip with the other rubbing the sides. Looking at her son, she saw that he was starting to pant already. So, making sure that he was looking at her, she then stopped and said, "That's good Jack since you're finished I think dessert is in order. Why don't you wait here and I will bring it back?"

He nodded his head and watched as his mom went to go get the desert while he stared at her ass again.

June took her time walking to the sink with the dishes. Her hips swaying, teasing her son as she did. Putting the dishes in the sink, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of pre-cut strawberries. Walking back to the table, she saw Jack's eyes watching her magnificent, jiggling bosoms sway. Seeing the desire in his eyes was making her rose-coloured nipples tightening to pebble hardness. She stopped in front of him and looked down at him, reaching out she ran a finger along his jaw. Then as he started to tremble, she sat on the table with her legs open wide and took one of the strawberries and placed it deep inside the entrance of her femininity.

Looking him in the eye, "Here's your dessert Jack, now eat," she commanded.

He didn't need to be told twice and held her legs open by her inner thighs before he moved his face up to her pussy and saw how much juices were dripping out. And there in the center was the bright red strawberry, covered in juices. Being the first womanhood he has seen, he took his time licking slowly at first then speeding up, the taste was like nothing he ever tasted. It was sweet and tangy at the same time, but he could taste the strawberry within.

June bit her lip to contain her moans as Jack was licking at her pussy like a thirsty animal.

She could feel each time his tongue would hit the embedded strawberry or when his nose unknowingly rub her sensitive clitoris. Looking down at her son's head she said, "Use your finger Jack and reach in and pluck out your dessert."

Jack pulled his head back and reached in with his hand and plucked it out before popping it into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, the sweet and tangy taste of his Mother's depths had soaked into the strawberry, making it the best tasting strawberry he had ever tasted. He watched as she placed another one inside her, the look on her face was one that could make a saint become a sinner.

"Don't stop. Eat all your desert." she panted.

Without hesitating, Jack began to feast on his Mother's soft tender flesh. Each time he retrieved the strawberries, he would unknowingly push them up and tease her g-spot. Berry after berry was eaten and with each one it drew June closer to completion. As the last berry was rubbing June's g-spot and Jack's head was forced deeper into the juncture of her thighs, June knew she was there. Then with a cry and great shuddering, clenching spasms, June flooded her son's mouth with her juices and the last strawberry.

Jack tried to catch as much of her juices with his mouth held wide open. As he caught her juices, he swirled them around with the half eaten strawberry from inside her, mixing the juices. He watched his Mother's body racked with tremors. Her heavy, round, soft breasts heaving as she sucked in air in great gulps.

June felt her body feel like it was on fire as her son brought her, her first climax with his mouth. But it wouldn't be the last.

"How was that?" grinned Jack.

June looked at her son's smug grin and knew she had to make sure he didn't get a big head. "It was good Jack," Jack got a large grin at that, but it was wiped off his face the next second, "But, you can do better so you will have to practice some more."

Jack's face fell. Seeing this, June lifted his head and said, "Don't worry Jack, I'll be giving you more chances to practice, but you can only do this with me. Understood?"

"Sure." he nodded with a smile.

"Good," June said as she got off the table. Turning around, she pulled Jack to his feet. When she did, she didn't realize that he had gotten as tall as her. Placing her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him into a scorching kiss. As she pushed her DD-cup breasts into his chest hard, she felt his hip come up to her hips before he pulled her hips to his, making sure she felt how long and hard his erection was. Letting her know that he was ready for this.

'Well, I think I've made him wait long enough.' she thought before they separated. They stood there for a second just looking at each other. Then without warning, June pushed Jack back until his ass hit the table.

"Wha-?" Jack was confused as his mother pressed her breasts against his chest and let a hungry grin on her face.

"You've cum twice Jack, now I want what's mine." June said, as she rubbed his chest with her breasts.

Confused Jack asked, "What's that?"

"Your virginity Jack," she answered, her hungry grin getting bigger if possible. Then with her hand, she pushed Jack so he sat on the table. Then walking forward, made him fall back and shuffle up the table as June climbed up after him.

Jack blushed as his mother didn't do anything to hide or contain her lust as she began to grind her wet snatch against the tip of his cock.

Deciding to tease her son a bit, she pushed his hard shaft flat against his stomach, then she sat down with his cock sitting between her wet petal. Looking him in the eye, she started to grind herself along his shaft, her slick juices smearing along his cock, but never once did she let him enter her, "How does that feel Jack?"

"Ahhh, please?" he said softly.

"Oh, I will, but not yet. First, you will answer me. Who do you belong to Jack?" she asked.

"You, mom." he groaned out.

"Good boy, and what does that mean?" she asked, bending forward, letting her plump breasts skim tantalizingly against his chest.

"That I only fuck you." he got out, staring at the supple mounds of flesh.

Kissing his neck, she whispered, "Yes Jack, only with me. And that means if I want you to fuck me in front of everyone, you know what you will say?"

"What?" he groaned out.

"If I ask you to fuck me in front of your friends or the Autobots, what will you say? Will you deny me or, will you do as I ask and bend me over and fuck me as hard as you can?" June asked, sitting up showing, her son her very willing body.

"I don't think I could stop fucking you if you asked." he replied honestly.

Lifting herself up and freeing his aching bulge, she took hold of his cock and lined herself up over him, the head of his cock just touching the entrance of her femininity then looking him in the eye said, "That's good baby. You are mine and will fuck me when I say and where I say anytime I want." Before impaling herself on his straining shaft.

As she did, her head shot up, causing her to look out the window with her mouth open ,screaming silently. As she looked out the window, she saw a pair of glowing blue optics.

The fire in the cabin lighting up the face of Jack's partner, the female Autobot Arcee.

Jack groaned at the amazing feeling as his own mom's pussy clenched and squeezed around his dick like a deadly anaconda.

June sat there, looking in Arcee's optic as her warm, hot depths spasmed around her son's engorged flesh. Lifting her hips upward slowly, then she brought her hips back down, causing Jack to grunt. The whole time her eyes continued to look into Arcee's.

Said autobot was confused to see June bouncing on Jack for some reason. Was this an activity humans engaged in? Not too sure what they were doing, Arcee connected to the internet and looked for anything that matched what she was seeing. What she found was not what she was expecting.

'Sex? That is the human term for mating. But why would they be doing that? They are mother and son.' she thought.

Deciding to look more into it, she found it was called incest and it was a taboo. Continuing her search, she found that more than a few people enjoyed the forbidden act, she found site after site showing Mother and son together and didn't know what to make of it. She looked at June and compared her to the Mother's on the internet and saw that she was better looking.

This surprised her that she thought June was attractive.

'I wonder if some of Jack rubbed off on me.' she thought. It was then she looked at Jack and saw him thrusting up into his Mother and she could hear his moans. It was then she felt her spark began to hurt. She didn't know why, but it hurt more than when Tailgate and Cliffjumper died. Taking another look, she saw that June's eyes hadn't left her. Unknowingly she tilted her head, it was then she saw a smirk make its way on to June's face. And that upset her. She watched as June grabbed her large mammary glands, which are normally called breasts on the internet, and bounce harder, meeting Jack's thrusts with more force.

Jack groaned as his mom started to bounce harder as she started to grab her breasts to help build up the pleasure. The look on her face was one that both worried and excited him. Deciding he wanted to feel her breasts in his hands again, he reached for them.

Seeing what her son was wanting, she grabbed his hands and held them to her aching breasts. As she coached him on how to make her feel good doing this, she looked into Arcee's optics again and winked.

Arcee didn't know why, but she felt anger at seeing June winking at her, almost like she was mocking her.

June couldn't help but feel turned on as she saw Arcee watching her fuck her son. Every time she bounced, she felt the veins and the fat head of his cock as it slid deep within her. Letting go of Jack's hands, she placed them on his abs and started to gyrate in slow, insistent circles as Jack reshaped her breasts and thumbed her hard, pink nipples.

"That's it Jack, don't stop!" cried out June who saw he was so focused on her he didn't notice Arcee right outside the window.

Grunting as he thrust up to meet her hip, "Don't worry Mom. I won't," he said, through gritted teeth as he sucked in short sharp breaths.

June couldn't get enough of her son's massive cock as each thrust made her feel full and even hotter.

Jack could feel himself getting close to his end. So heaving his back off the table, he sat up and took one of her breasts in his mouth, teasing, licking, sucking and squeezing the round flesh of her breast. As Jack did that to her breasts, her nipples became rigid with desire as he took the hardened peak into his mouth before suckling the tortured peak and whisking it with his tongue.

"OOHHHHHHHH, yes Jack! just like that! Suck my nipples, suck Mommy's hard nipples!" June cried out.

He felt his dick start to twitch as he began to feel his seed about to shoot out. Knowing that he couldn't hold off, he felt his hot seed spill into her in a white-hot eruption. It was the longest, hottest release of his life, "MOM! I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside you!" Jack shouted.

Hearing her son's cries as she felt him flood her womb, it was then everything that she was doing came to her. Here she was, fucking her son while this alien robot was watching. Because of that something burst inside her as her magnificent body caused her to shudder as she rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy, "YESSSSSSSSSSS! Me too Jack, I'm cumming too. Cum in Mommy Babyyyyyyyyyy!"

Arcee watched as both June and Jack screamed out their release. She knew what was happening and decided to quickly shift her version. When she did, she turned it to x-ray and saw Jack's long, hard cock jerking as it was spilling white stuff which she now knew was sperm inside his Mother. She watched as it filled her womb and was surprised with how much he spent inside her, she knew from her search that this is how they reproduce and wondered if that was what they were trying to do.

She changed her vision back and looked at June to see her looking straight at her again. It was then June pulled Jack's hair back and kissed him hard on the lips in a passion fuelled kiss. She didn't know why, but she felt upset watching this and wanted to be in June's position. It was then she heard June speak again.

"How did you like that Jack?" she asked.

Breathing hard, "It was amazing Mom," he panted.

"Mmm, so you liked it then. You know this is not a one off. We will be doing this again and again, but I have something I want to ask." June said, as her eyes shifted to Arcee.

"What is it?" Jack asked, before June could answer. Jack's eye widened, "Mom, we didn't use protection. What if you get pregnant?"

June looked away from Arcee to her son and said, "I known we didn't and I don't mind. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. And I will love that child, but about what I was going to ask. Tell me baby, if you could do this with Arcee, would you?" June asked.

When Arcee heard the question, she felt her processor freeze and wait for his answer.

Looking guilty, Jack didn't answer.

Nudging her son while saying, "Jack?"

Sighing, "Yeah, if I could I would. Before we came up here, I thought about it more than once, but I don't even think she can." He said, leaning into his Mother's breasts.

June looked at Arcee before she smirked, "Well, we'll have to just find out." She said, before calling out, "Arcee, get in here. Use the side doors as they open, giving you enough room."

Hearing this, Jack and Arcee froze. Then slowly, Arcee made her way inside the cabin, looking at a stunned Jack and a smirking June. They were both still connected, Jack's seed leaking from his Mother's puffy pussy lips.

"Ah, Hey partner." Arcee said, awkwardly.

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" asked Jack as he felt like he could die in his current position due to embarrassment.

Looking uncomfortable, Arcee answered, "I came up here because I was worried that you might be attacked by cons,"

"Well, now you must have a good idea as to why I said this was just for me and Jack." spoke June.

Arcee didn't know what to say. She felt like a sparkling again. Looking at June, she could she wasn't ashamed of her body and the fact that she was leaking her son's cum. Arcee wondered if all humans were like this. Looking around to buy time to come up with an answer, she saw that where she was, was a large space and above her the ceiling was pretty high.

"Ahem," June coughed.

"Yes, I see that now, but I still think Jack should have been protected since Megatron might still be mad at losing Optimus." Arcee said, trying to convince June she was right.

"I understand that, and I'm glad to see that you wish to keep my son protected."

"Of course, he's my partner. I would do anything to keep him safe." Arcee said, feeling that she had to prove to June she was telling the truth.

"Really?" June asked with a sly grin.

"Yes"

Looking over Arcee with a critical eye before turning to her embarrassed son who was hiding in her breasts, trying not to laugh she said, "Jack," she waited til he looked up, "I'm going to talk to Arcee. I want you to go outside and have a soak in the rock pool. I will call you when you can come in, Ok?"

"S-sure." replied Jack pulling out of his mom with a plop sound before he hastily made his way out of the cabin.

As Jack walked outside, he passed in front of Arcee who watched him go. As he passed Arcee, June caught the look she gave him and his hard erect cock.

As soon as Jack left the cabin, June turned to the female autobot. She waited until Arcee was looking at her. When she did, she watched as Arcee's optics trailed down her body until they reached to the still tender flesh of her pussy. Noticing that Arcee continuously gaze there, June looked down to find Jack's seed and her juices running down her thighs.

"Jack certainly didn't hold anything back." chuckled June as her pussy was virtually flood with how much sperm was in it.

Looking at Arcee to see that she still hadn't looked away gave her an idea. Reaching down, she scooped up some of the mixed juices and walked over to the female Autobot.

"You already know what this is used for, right?" asked June.

Nodding, Arcee didn't take her optics off June's cum covered fingers. She watched as June held them up to her mouth and licked them clean, June's eyes never leaving Arcee's optics.

"So, I guess you heard everything that Jack said, correct?"

"Yes, I heard that Jack would like to do the same with me, but I'm not an organic." Arcee said.

"True, but aren't you and the rest of the autobots capable of transforming your bodies?"

"Yes, we can transform our bodies. Why, what did you have in mind?" Arcee asked, only getting a grin from June.

"I think we can come to an agreement." spoke June. sitting at the table. Arcee watched as June spread her legs showing her Jack's reproductive seed dripping from the moistness between her legs. As June scooped up some more of her son's seed, she cleaned her fingers before she spoke, "Tell me Arcee, can you ingest organic matter?"

"To a certain degree."

"I take you have taste buds as well?"

"It is possible for me to adjust my circuitry to get the feeling of taste, but I never saw the need for it."

"Good, I want to you to adjust your circuitry until the taste of this is pleasing to you," June said as she scooped up a large amount of Jack's sperm and her orgasmic juices then she held it out and motioned Arcee to crawl forward. As she did, June spoke, "Come here Arcee," she watched as Arcee did, "Good, now stick out your tongue and remember to make it taste pleasing to. Maybe even pleasurable." June finished with a smirk as she watched Arcee lick her and Jack's combined juices off her fingers.

Arcee's tongue went through different programs until it got the right one for pleasurable tastes.

June watched as Arcee's optic glowed briefly before she started licking the juices off her fingers until nothing was left. When Arcee was done June asked, "So, how does it taste?"

"Salty, but enjoyable." replied Arcee.

"Good, now from what Ratchet said your bodies are made up of living metal. How sensitive is it to touch?" June asked as she fed Arcee more cum.

"It can be adjusted."

"So that means you can increase the level of pleasure you feel as while as what shape you make it." June asked, to make sure she was right, "So if I asked you to make a set of breasts like mine, could you?" as she asked she gripped her breasts and squeezed them together.

"It would be tricky, but not impossible."

"Ok good, I want you to feel the texture of my breasts, how big they are, how round and shapely, how soft they when they're squeezed, how firmly they sit and how heavy they are when their cupped. Then I want you to go on the internet and look in medical texts and find out how breasts work. When you have done that you can adjust under your chest plate into a set of your own and I will help you calibrate them so they feel as real as a human pair do." June said, as she sat still for Arcee so she could began.

Arcee was hesitant, but did as instructed and carefully moved her hands over June's large beasts. She slowly did what she was asked, she scanned how big, round and shapely they were, how soft they were, then when she cupped them between her finger she felt how heavy and how soft they were. It surprised her a bit when her finger sunk into them. Once she had collected all the data she could from June she then checked the internet to find all the other information she needed. She collected info on the design of them from how they functioned in everyday human life. Then she started to process how to integrate them into her own body, when that was done she looked at June and nodded.

Seeing her nod June spoke, "Done already?"

"Yes. I have gathered enough data to possible mimic them."

"Okay. Wait, would it be easier to do the changes all at once or one at a time?" June asked.

"This has never been done before, so I suggest one change at a time."

"Ok, but we will collect all the data then make the changes one after the other," getting a nod, "Now I need you to do the same with my pussy as you did with my breasts." June finished.

Arcee nodded as June reached down to help spread her pussy lips. Doing the same thing she did with June breasts, she slowly touched June's pussy then inserted her finger inside, getting moan from her. Seeing this she realized that they must be very sensitive, it was then she noticed the little nub at the top of her pussy lips. Deciding to touch it, she was surprised to see June buck her hips with only a lit touch. Doing it again, she stroked around it getting a larger moan from the Mother.

"Ah! Di-Did you get what you needed?" moaned June as Arcee was like a child with her curiosity.

"Yes, but I was wondering how this makes you feel?" she asked, while she continued to rub June's clit.

"The clitoris is extremely sensitive and comes out when a woman is very horny. In a way, that's our weak point."

"So, I shouldn't add it into the design?" Arcee asked watching June's breasts jiggle as she breathed deeply.

"No, you should. It's very useful during sex. Trust me."

"Okay, then yes I have enough information. Now all I have to do is check the internet." Arcee removed her finger from June, getting a moan of disappointment.

June watched as Arcee's optics glowed before resuming their usual tone. "So did you get everything you needed to know?" June asked.

"I believe so." replied Arcee.

June looked at Arcee with a thoughtful look, "What will you make the changes out of?" she wondered, "Because a human body isn't as strong as a Cybertronian one."

"Well, it is possible to change the density of my living metal, making it as soft as human skin."

"That could work, but I also have some ideas that might help." June said.

"Like?" asked Arcee.

"I thought about this since I saw you watching Jack in the shower, but only if you proved that you had feelings for my son. What I was thinking, can you make your stomach and thighs out of that living metal, but make it so that you hide it with your armour and then retracted your armour leaving your thighs, hips, stomach and breasts clear so that you will feel more pleasure when having sex?" June asked.

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"Also, in your designs, can you rearrange some of your circuits to make nerve endings around the vagina, breasts, nipples, stomach and thighs? But you would have to make them so they can be shut off so they don't cause you to be distracted during missions," June asked, hoping that she can.

"I can do that."

"Alright, we'll start with the thighs, vagina and ass first. Remember to shape them like my own, but they have to be suited to you." June said.

"I can try."

June watched as Arcee's optics glowed blue once more. This time she was engaging some protocols to alter her body, the changes were not noticeable at first. Then slowly, several clicks were heard and then June watched as the armor around Arcee's thighs retracted down towards her knees, leaving soft metallic thighs. More clicks were heard, before the armor around her hips and ass started to contract up towards her back, the front of her pelvis was left exposed leaving the sight of her silver pelvis, ass and stomach for the doctor to see.

June walked forward and ran her hand along Arcee's thighs, getting a moan from the female Autobot. Looking into Arcee's face she saw confusion, "How does it feel?"

"Different, but soft." replied Arcee.

"How about when I do this?" June asked before she licked up the inside of Arcee's right thigh.

"AHHH!" moaned Arcee as she moved back from the unexpected rush of a feeling that went up her body.

Giggling at Arcee's reaction, June looked over the changes with a more critical eye. She saw that Arcee's vagina looked like a perfectly formed human one. She could see a pair of soft silvery-blue colored lips complete with a soft glowing little pink button that could only be her clit. June wondered how sensitive it was. Next, she made a motion for Arcee to turn around. When she did, June saw a tightly formed ass both in shape and size. Walking up to Arcee, June cupped her ass to see her fingers sink in, getting another moan out of her, then removing her hands June smacked Arcee on the ass with a loud "TWACK."

"AHH!" What was that for?" asked Arcee whose cheeks seemed to turn a little darker like a blush.

"Just a test to see if you modifications were done right," June said, lying through her teeth. Truth was, she just wanted to smack her ass to see if Arcee would enjoy it, after all she would be doing it later.

"Now, let's see how sensitive your breasts are." grinned June.

Nodding, Arcee engaged the protocols for her breasts. Her chest piece disengaged, revealing two new modifications she made. There before June were two bare breasts, pink nipples and all. They were like human breasts soft, firm, round, full and perfectly formed. Her nipples were the same silvery-pink as her clit. June could tell they were made the same way her ass was formed. Walking forward she cupped them, getting a moan again then June ran her thumbs over the silvery-pink nipple getting a cry of pleasure form her.

"They feel perfect." June stated, "And from the way you reacted by me smacking your ass and thumbing your nipples, the circuits you made into nerve endings worked as well."

"Ah! I..told you." she moaned out.

Grinning naughtily June said, "Oh I know that, but I wanted to hear you moan like a slut-bot."

Arcee blushed as June realized Jack was still outside. Turning to look out the window, June spotted Jack's face looking in. Sending him a smirk June turned back to Arcee and asked, "Arcee, can you make it so you won't kick your legs out or trap Jack and myself between your legs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do it as you would crush us if you don't," seeing her nod letting her know it's done, June lent forward and captured one of Arcee's glowing silvery-pink nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"AHH!" gasped Arcee as she arched her back and felt the rush of pleasure run through her again.

June continued to suck on the female Autobot's nipple, reaching over she pinched her other one as well, getting another cry from the bot. When June opened her closed eyes, she saw Arcee digging her fingers into the wood. Realizing if they continued in here they might not have a cabin left when they really started playing with her. So with that she stopped.

Arcee panted and took a moment to catch her breath.

Looking at the panting fem-bot June spoke, "I think we should go outside, that way you won't destroy the cabin."

"A-Agreed."

June ran her finger down Arcee's silver skin before turning and making her way out to her son. When she got there she spotted him sitting in the rock pool. She knew he had only just got in since he had been watching the whole time. Turning and sitting on a chair, she waited until Arcee came out and stood before them in the fire that Jack must have made showing them her changes in full detail by the glowing fire.

Jack was blown away at the sight of Arcee's changes. Beautiful silver skin. Her legs looked like she was wearing stockings as her thighs were full and visible. Her smooth stomach and her pink-tipped, heavy, magnificent breasts swayed when she stopped. His eyes travelled to the junction of her thighs where he saw her newly formed entrance of her femininity.

'So, what do you think?" asked June who smiled at seeing her son's stunned expression.

"Beautiful." Jack whispered, getting a blush from Arcee and grin from his Mother.

"Beautiful enough to want to keep fuck her?" asked June.

Jack looked at his Mother to see the look of lust, but he also saw jealousy. Seeing this he answered carefully, "Yes, what about you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind letting you two share each other while I watch, but you two have to remember something." spoke June with a serious tone.

"What's that?" Jack asked, as Arcee looked at June waiting for her to answer.

"That I always get fucked first before her. I've already made it clear that I don't intend to let Jack get taken from me."

Jack and Arcee looked at each other before turning to June and answering at the same time, "OK,"

When June smiled at their answer, Jack didn't know if he should be worried or excited. Turning his head to look at Arcee, he saw her looking between him and his Mother with a look of nervousness and large amount of lust.

"Well Jack. I think you should give Arcee's upgrades a little 'hands on' test." grinned June.

Jack looked at Arcee, then around for a place for her to rest on. He saw the large boulder that had been cut flat and made into a table. Seeing this he turned back to Arcee and said, "Sit on the table Arcee." While pointing at it.

Arcee walked over and took a seat on the piece of rock. As Jack walked over, June followed. When Jack moved between Arcee's legs, June reminded her about what she asked earlier.

"Remember Arcee, make it so you want crush Jack or kick your legs out."

Arcee held her legs open as Jack took a much closer look at the upgrades. He was mesmerized by what he saw. He had seen her new genitals before, but up close was a different story. The way the soft silvery-blue colored lips and glowing pink clit met with her silver skin glowed from the fire, but what surprised Jack was the light moistness that surrounded her newly formed womanhood.

"Wow Arcee. I didn't think you'd get wet so soon." spoke Jack with a grin.

Arcee blushed, but before she could answer, June beat her to it, "Oh, I made sure she was ready for you. After all, it's a Mother's job to look after her son." She said coming up behind Jack and taking his hard cock in her hand.

Jack groaned as June gave it a few rubs while making sure it lined up with Arcee's pussy.

"Wait Mom, I want to taste her first. Besides, even though I'm fairly big, Arcee won't feel much because of the size difference." Jack said.

June looked at the size of Arcee's pulsating core and realized Jack was right. Seeing this she looked at Arcee and said, "Arcee, you remember my size yes?" getting a nod she continued, "Well you will have to change yours to that size." Turning to Jack as Arcee's optics glowed she said, "Jack you will have plenty of time to eat out your slut-bot, but right now, I want to watch you turn your Autobot protector into your fuck-bot."

"Sure." grinned Jack whose cock twitched in eagerness.

Looking back at Arcee's now human sized molten core, June guided her son's throbbing erection until it was against Arcee's new sensitive lips. Slowly June teased the female Autobot by sliding Jack's hard tool up and down the outside of her womanhood before slowly using her own hips to push her son inside the moaning Autobot.

Arcee felt a rush of pleasure run through her body as Jacks' hard cock went deeper and deeper inside her, "Ohhhhhh, By Primus. If this is what you humans feel, why aren't you always doing this." Arcee moaned as she felt her first cock slowly slide inside her inch by inch.

"It's better to do it with someone you love." spoke June before turning Jack's head and pressing her lips with his.

Arcee watched Mother and Son kiss heatedly. She could feel emotions fill her like before, but this time the main one was desire. And to her surprise it wasn't just aimed at Jack, but June as well. It was then June broke the kiss and looked over Jack's shoulder at her with a smirk worthy of the ones she directed to Airachnid. June thrust her hips forward into Jack's making him impale her on his straining shaft.

"AHH!" moaned Arcee as Jack's cock was widening up her newfound pussy.

June was watching Arcee thrash around as her son's swollen member was completely sheathed inside the female bot. The look of overwhelming pleasure on Arcee's face made June smile in satisfaction. Knowing that she and her son were causing this was a thrill she didn't know she would like, but now she did she was going to make sure that Arcee begged her again and again for her son to fuck her until she processor crashes.

Pulling Jack's hips back until only the head of his aroused flesh was inside her warm damp entrance, June said in sinful voice, "Did you like that fuck-bot?"

"Y-Yes!" moaned Arcee as her body was overwhelmed at how much it could feel good with one thrust.

"Do you want to feel it again?" June asked with a devil's grin.

"Please!" moaned Arcee who wanted to feel more, MUCH more.

Hearing her ask for more, Jack tried to thrust back inside the female-bot, but June stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the look his Mother was giving him and he knew that he was not to move. Looking back to Arcee he could see her trying to thrust her hips, but she couldn't move as she had disabled her lower servos.

"Before I let my Jack fuck you Arcee, you have to tell me, what you are?" June said, grinning at the Autobot.

"Jack's personal fuck-bot." Arcee moaned out as her body felt warmer by the second.

Leaning forward, June ran her finger along Arcee's folds before pulling back and holding her finger up for Jack to swallow, while saying, "Good, you know what you are. Now ask me can Jack fuck his slut-bot."

"Only with your permission." moaned Arcee.

"Not good enough. Beg."

"Please let Jack fuck me." begged Arcee.

"No, say. Please let Jack use his fuck-bot" June said, her grin growing.

"Please let Jack use his fuck-bot!" Arcee cried out as her body was aching for Jack to fuck her.

Just before she finished begging, June shoved Jack forward impaling her again. As Jack started to thrust into her, she arched upwards to take all of him. June not staying idol, kissed his neck before walking around and climbing up to Arcee's stomach and kissing her deeply.

Arcee was stunned as June pushed her tongue into her mouth while Jack slammed repeatedly into her pussy.

As they kissed, Arcee lost herself to the pleasure of Jack's thrusts, June's mouth and her wandering hands as they squeezed her pink nipples causing her to moan into June's mouth.

June broke the kiss and sat up and turned around, pushing her dripping pussy onto her mouth, turning to look at the fuck-bot, June demanded, "Lick!"

Arcee didn't hesitate and began to run her tongue across June's moist lips. As soon as her tongue touched June's lips, she could taste what she knows is Jack's cum and June's pussy juice. And it was unlike anything the female Autobot had tasted before tonight.

As Arcee began drinking June and her son's mixed juices, June laid down and took Arcee's sensitive pick nipple in her mouth, first running her tongue around the areola before sucking the tortured peak.

Arcee felt the jolt of pleasure from June's sucking as Jack's thrusting didn't break from the rhythm.

Jack gritted his teeth as he surged forwards, repeatedly delving deeper into her with each rhythmic push. His eyes locked first on his Mother's dripping slick wetness of her excitement, then he watched when she turned around and made Arcee lip up the combined juices before she lay down and began suckling Arcee's pick nipple. It almost made him climax from the sight alone.

It also didn't help that Arcee's pussy felt like it was holding his cock with a warmth one would feel from a hug. He could feel her passion-moistened depths squeeze and caress his rigid shaft and she tried to arch as she writhed in torment. Without stopping, as he knew his release was quickly approaching, he moved his hand down and started to softly rub his finger around her silvery-pink clit, but never touching it.

Arcee felt like her mind was starting to lag from June sucking on her nipple, June's juices falling into her mouth, and Jack's thrusts were driving her into a blissful and pleasurable state of ecstasy. She knew from the internet what was happening, but she was not completely sure it should feel like this. As she continued to lick June's fold, she felt the little nub touch her tongue briefly, knowing what would happen and wanting to make June allow this to continue she reached her tongue out and began flicking it across her clit.

June let out a moan as Arcee's tongue brushed across her clit, making her hold off on her sucking. She threw her head back, giving Jack a great view of both her own swaying breasts and Arcee running her tongue across her clit. June locked eyes with her son to see that he was so close to coming. Seeing this and wanting Arcee to have her first orgasm, June dropped her head back down so that she could take Arcee's silvery-pink nipple in her mouth again and quickly suck in air around the nipple before pinching the hard little tips between her teeth.

Arcee let out a moan of bliss as the walls around Jack's cock tightened up as the autobot felt something coming.

Feeling Arcee's walls start to constrict, Jack knew that Arcee was about to climax and he wasn't that far behind. So while he picked up the pace of his thrusts, he pinched Arcee's glowing silvery-pink clit.

That pushed Arcee over the edge as she cried out and her orgasm hit her. As she cried out her tongue shot out and hit June's clit, because of her cries it sent vibration down her tongue directly into June sending her over the edge causing her to scream into Arcee's nipple before she ripped her head off as she threw it back to let out a louder scream.

Jack grunted as Arcee's walls gripping his cocck like that was enough as he pushed in with all he had and cried out as his seed began to shoot into the autobot. Jack continued to thrust as he released again and again deep inside her.

As Arcee felt her Jack spill himself inside her, she creamed louder, "Yesssssssssssss, Jack! I'm releasing, I'm releasing. By Primusssssssssssssssssss!" the feeling of his hot seed filling her was like nothing she had ever felt. As all that happened it became too much for the female Autobot and her systems crashed. Causing her to pass out.

Her body went limp as June and Jack got a little worried, but both were still lost in their own climaxes to do anything. Panting as their bodies slumped forward, Jack looked at his Mother and gave her a smile which she returned.

"How did she feel?" asked June.

"Tight, very tight." Jack grunted, as he pulled out a bit, "A warm, but not like a human warm, more like a heated blanket would be the best way to describe it." He finished.

June looked at her son with a smile, "So does that mean it's better than mine?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." replied Jack knowing to tread lightly.

"Good answer, after all you belong to me." June said, her voice a mix of lust and possessiveness, "Now come up here."

Jack carefully climbed up Arcee's body until he was sitting in front of his mother.

June looked at her son to see his body has a light shine of sweat on it and his large cock was still hard and covered in Arcee's juices. Reaching down, she ran her finger along his length before bringing it up to her mouth and tasting the mixed juices.

"Mmm, sweet." purred his mother.

Jack watched as his Mother licked her finger clean of his and Arcee's cum. As he watched, he ran his hand along the underside of his partner's newly formed breast before pinching the nipple. He was broken from admiring her plump, heavy and magnificent bosoms by his Mother's voice.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Oh yeah."

"When you suck on her nipples it feels amazing, like small bits of electricity running through your body. Mmmm, we will have to find out if she makes it so she produces milk." June said with a thought as she wrapped her fingers around his meaty cock as she leant back drawing him closer.

The sudden movement on top of her caused Arcee's optics to glow as she started to wake up. "Mmm," Arcee moaned as she lifted her head, "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, someone's awake." smiled June as Arcee took a moment to notice the two of them on top of her.

When she saw Jack and June naked on top of her, it brought back the memories of what happened. It was then she felt the pleasant throb between her thighs and sighed in pleasure.

"Don't worry. After me and Jack have another round, he can screw you again." smiled June.

Hearing that, Arcee didn't know whether to be scared or excited, but one thing she was sure about was that she wanted more of her Jack.

Seeing the look on the female Autobot's face, June couldn't help but grin, "And Arcee?" June said, getting Arcee's attention, "You might want to contact Optimus so he knows that you are here for the weekend. After all you won't be back until me and Jack have made you into our personal slut-bot that when asked, you will beg for Jack or myself to fuck you in front of your own comrades." June finished before Jack thrust hard inside his Mother's waiting private satin flesh.

Arcee blushed at hearing June's moan and at seeing Jack penetrate her and could only nod her head, Arcee didn't know what the future held, but she was sure of one thing. That June and Jack were going to be a part of it.

(Timeskip)

"WHAT!, This can't be right." Ratchet shouted as he scanned Arcee.

"What's wrong?" asked Miko.

But Ratchet didn't answer as he was still staring at his screen in disbelief, hearing his shout had also brought the attention of the other Autobots.

"What is it?" asked Bulkhead walking over.

"Yes, I would like to know as well Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime as he walked over the stand beside his medic.

"I'm not really sure myself." spoke Ratchet in disbelief.

"Then why did you make such a big racket before?" asked Miko.

"I've never seen these readings before." replied Ratchet looking at the screen.

Everyone gathered around Ratchet's screen to get a better look at it. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead looked at the screen and didn't know what they were seeing either.

"Hey, hey we want to see." Miko said as her and Raf tried jumping up and down to see. They moved aside as Miko got up close to the screen.

Miko took one look at the screen and couldn't help but blurt out, "What the fuck?! Where the hell did you get this?" she asked in shock. Raf beside her looked at the screen with the same look.

"This is a recent scanning of Arcee."

Miko's and Raf's jaw dropped at hearing that. Miko looked at the screen, then at Ratchet, then back at the screen. It was then the Autobot's heard a thud. When they looked at where the sound came from, they saw Raf passed out on the ground.

"What's with him?" asked Ratchet.

Milko took one look at Raf and then at Ratchet and couldn't help but start to giggle. Quickly she slapped her hand over her mouth, but it didn't stop her giggles from coming. It was slow at first then it started to increase in volume, before long Miko lost her fight and burst out laughing. As she did, all the Autobots were looking at her strangely, all but Bumblebee who was whistling in fright as he was trying to fan Raf down.

"What's so funny?" asked Optimus.

As she was laughing, Miko took one look at the Autobot's faces and continued to laugh louder, she slowly started to calm down. When she did she looked at the Autobots, "If…these… scans…are…from…Arcee…then-then…Arcee…is…preg-pregnant." She said before starting to laugh again.

"Pregnant?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, you know. She got knocked up, she has a bun in the oven, up the duff," Miko would have continued if not for the confused looks she was getting.

"Please elaborate." requested Optimus.

Miko stopped laughing and looked at Optimus confused, then slowly her face began to take on a look or horror. It was then in a small voice she asked a question hoping that she was wrong, "Um, Boss-bot you do know where babies come from, right?"

"Babies?"

"You know, kids?" she asked, terror filling her stomach.

"We have none of those on Cybertron."

"You do know what sex is right?" she asked in fear, "That is how you reproduce?"

"Actually, we cybertronians reproduce differently."

"Is that what's happening to Arcee, Miko?" Optimus asked, "She's reproducing, but how would that work?"

"Well, it's hard to describe." replied Miko.

"Well, you can give us the basics to that we can understand how Arcee got, pregnant, was it?" Optimus asked. Miko heard a choking sound behind her, when she turned she saw Raf looking at her. As she was about to try and pawn giving the Autobots The Talk to him he passed out again.

"Uh, well. It starts out when a mom and dad...love each other..." she began feeling the awkward air.

(Timeskip)

The Autobots stared at Miko in horror at what they had been told. The idea that that was the way they reproduced was shocking. But it was only heightened at the thought of how Arcee could be pregnant and who the father was. That's when said autobot walked into the room with June beside her.

When everyone looked at the pair they were able to see that Arcee seemed to be a little bigger, but what got their attention was the bulge of June's stomach.

"June, you're pregnant too!?" Miko shouted.

"Yep, isn't it wonderful?" smiled the mother rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Who's the father?" Raf asked, he had woken up halfway through Miko giving the Autobot's The Talk.

"That's our secret." smiled June.

Pouting at not getting an answer Miko asked, "What about you Arcee, who's the father of your baby?"

"The organism I carry belongs to Jack." informed Arcee.

"JACK! Jack's the father!?" Miko blurted out.

"You made squishy with Jack?" Bulkhead asked.

"In short, yes." nodded Arcee.

Miko looked surprised as she thought that Arcee would deny it, but when she didn't, Miko couldn't help but ask, "So, how big is he?" the grin on her face becoming perverse.

"None of your business." cut in June with a glare.

Miko pouted about not getting her answer, but as she went to ask another question, they all heard footsteps coming their way. After a second past, Jack appeared behind his Mother and Arcee. And before anything could be said Miko asked with a laugh.

"Hey Jack, I heard you're going to be a Daddy to a Baby-bot. I take it, it's from one of those trips of yours."

"Yeah well, let's just say we'll be going on our trips a little bit more than you think." grinned Jack.


	29. Anakin and Shmi

Mother's dark love

Anakin and Shmi

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was walking through the senate building, heading to where he knew Padme usually was in when she wasn't discussing a bill or off world to talk about peace treaties.

'I hope I can spend time with her this time.' He thought sadly. He reached the door and waited as it slid open and spotted Padme. "Hey Padme, are you ready?"

"Oh, Anakin. I'm sorry, but the Chancellor wants me to head out to establish a peace treaty from a planet that was recently freed from the Separatists." apologized Padme.

"But- we were supposed to do something today!" Anakin responded.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but you know I have duties, just like you have with the Jedi." she replied standing up from the desk.

"Can't you take a break for just once?" he asked almost beggingly.

"I can't. I'm sorry Anakin." Padme lightly kissed his cheek before exiting the room.

'Do I even matter in regards to everyone else?' he thought bitterly.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he left the room, unaware that a translucent figure watched the whole scene.

'Annie' the watcher thought sorrowfully. This figure was none other than the spirit Anakin Skywalker's dead mother, Shmi Walker.

'You're too good for her, my Annie'

She was angry at Padme for choosing duty over her own son. Sure duty was important, but her son deserved more happiness than a senator who kept going around instead of being there for Anakin.

"I bet she's cheating on him" she growled softly.

She wanted nothing more than to be there for Anakin, but without a body, she was stuck as a free roaming spirit.

'I will come back to you Annie'

She floated through the office to try and think of a solution to her problem. She needed a compatible body in order to come back; maybe his apprentice would work.

'Loyal, fast learner, and with a few more years of age, she could grow up with quite the body.' Shmi listed off. 'Perfect~!'

And just her luck, she spotted said padawan passing by the office. She urged her soul quickly towards and into the padawan; quickly taking over.

Ahsoka stiffened up as a strange sensation coursed through her body. 'What-' She gasped silently.

Slowly her mind began to go blank as her arms dropped to her sides and the look in her eyes began to change.

'Annnniiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee~' she thought out with want.

Ahsoka's body stood straight up as Shmi took a moment to look over the body.

"Younger than my old body, but I can work with it." remarked Shmi with Ahsoka's voice. 'Now I can take my Annie back from that wench' she thought darkly.

She walked back to the office and spotted her son walk out with a neutral look on his face. "Master! are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Snips. Just a little down."

"Why does she treat you like that?"

"Who? Padme? She's just doing her job." he replied.

"She still shouldn't treat you like that; You took a break for her, why can't she?"

"Snips, you'll understand later on in life." he sighed before turning and walking away.

"I already do though." she responded.

"Oh? How so?" asked Anakin looking over his shoulder.

"Have you forgotten me already Annie?"

Anakin stared at Ahsoka in surprise. "Snips, I'd prefer it if you stuck to calling me Anakin."

"I came back for you my Annie" She said.

"Ahsoka, I'm serious." replied Anakin with a frown.

"Annie, she's bad for you Annie."

Anakin walked over and grabbed Shmi by the shoulders. "Stop calling me that. Only one person can call me that."

She reached up and held his face, "I came back."

Anakin was stunned at how Ahsoka was acting, but felt something off about her. Like the little aura that was hers had changed.

"How…?" He asked.

"This is real, Annie. I'm back, and I'm not leaving you alone." promised Shmi rubbing her thumb against her son's cheek.

He stood stock still. "Why? why leave the afterlife for _me_?"

"Because nothing else in this universe matters but you." smiled Shmi hugging Anakin's waist.

He came to cradle his mother as he couldn't believe she was back. "I...I just can't believe it." he choked out as he felt tears start to drip out of his eyes.

"I'm back Annie, I'm back only for you." she whispered softly in his ear.

He kept crying for joy as Shmi rubbed his back.

"Padme is bad for you my Annie."

"What?" Anakin was taken back by what his mother was saying.

"Think back to everything."

He sighed before taking a moment to think back. Padme started taking more and more time away from him when they got married; it was strange. That's right. They got married in a secret ceremony on Naboo.

He didn't say a thing as he knew the council would make him either end his relationship, or kick him out altogether.

And shouldn't Padme have at least tried to spend time with him?

Nope. Not one time did she try to come up with excuse to spend time with him. It was always the same thing for her. Work instead of her own husband.

It started to seem to him that he was a political piece; he'd seen how she'd sweet talked people before. Overall, he could honestly say that he can't remember a good moment they had after getting married.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his mother started dragging him away to where his quarters usual lied at. "Where are you taking me?"

"I just want a more clear look at your room." smiled Shmi.

Anakin gulped slightly. 'Why do I have a feeling this is gonna change my life?' he thought o himself as they stopped outside his quarters.

"I wonder what your room is like Annie."

Anakin didn't know why, but he felt himself blush as his mother gave him a grin that made him a little nervous as they walked inside.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just wanna make you forget all about that, woman." Shmi spoke the word with venom as she made Anakin sit on the bed before she took a spot on his lap.

"But-" He started

"But what?" smiled Shmi running her hands across her son's chest.

"But I still love her..."

"If she returns your feelings, then why does she choose duty over you?" asked Shmi.

Anakin couldn't help but wonder about that. She was right. Padme didn't love him.

"My, you certainly have grown." purred Shmi as she rubbed her hips against his lap, noticing a slight bulge.

"What are you doing" he asked blushing.

"Just helping you relax." she grinned before moving her head forward and pressing her lips against Anakin's.

Anakin was too surprised by this to react properly.

Shmi used the chance to push him back on the bed with her on top as she didn't let go of his lips.

'Soon you shall be all mine again Annie.'

'I can't believe this is happening.' thought Anakin who was too stunned to get into the kiss.

Shmi worked open Anakin's robe, and reached for his tool. She would have gone further, but Anakin held her back.

"Mom, this is going too far."

"Annie you are mine; and I will have what is mine." she stated with finality. She made her point by waving her hand as she used the force and shredded his clothes to pieces.

"You. Are. Mine." This time she used the force to shred Ahsoka's clothes, revealing the padawan's bare body to her son.

Anakin couldn't help but appreciate her nicely toned body letting out an unknowing "Beautiful.. " in the progress.

Shmi smiled and took the chance to claim his lips again while reaching down to free his cock. Shmi stopped kissing him only to move down and take his cock in her mouth and start sucking.

Anakin gasped as he couldn't form a word as she licked the tip of his cock with vigor.

"You taste delicious Annie." Shmi said while continuing to taste her sons cock.

'He's gotten so big.' she thought while cupping his balls. She stopped sucking once he got erect before climbing up and impaling herself on his cock.

"AH!" moaned both of them as Shmi felt Ahsoka's hymen tear from the impalement.

She smiled before beginning to rock her hips moaning lightly.

Anakin hissed as his cock was buried inside his mother and was being squeezed due to Ahsoka's tight pussy.

Shmi bent down and kissed him as she continued rocking her hips, milking him for his seed.

"M-Mom! Slow down." he groaned, trying to keep himself from cumming due to her rough bouncing.

"No. You are MINE" Shmi said possessively. She made her point across by claiming his lips again as she began to feel her son's dick start to twitch.

'Yes, yes, YES! ' She thought madly, 'Soon you will be all mine again!'

Anakin groaned as he couldn't stop his dick as he felt his seed shoot inside Ahsoka's pussy.

"You are mine again Annie." she whispered in his ear.

He panted from his first real orgasm as she eagerly claimed his lips in a more gentle kiss. "Wha-What if you got pregnant?" Anakin asked.

"Than I guess we'll to raise it with love." she smiled cuddling against his chest.

"Mother, what happened to ahsoka? Is she there? "

"After I slipped in, let's just say she and I had some trouble getting along, but she let me in because I said I could get us the one thing we both wanted."

"What was it?"

"You." she whispered tapping his nose.

"But it's against the rules of the order! "

"Actually, it's not. At least, not according to the laws before the years of peace."

"W-what?" Anakin said confused.

"In the old order, it was actually encouraged for jedi to have relationships as it gave them a stronger will to protect their loved ones."

"How do you know this?"

"When you're a ghost, you find a lot holocrons in the library about the old order."

"You've been with me this whole time?"

"Yes, but I couldn't touch or do anything for you, so I waited til a chance came to be with you."

"Why did you stay? The jedi were gonna take care of me."

"Because, even if you had every jedi as your bodyguard, it wouldn't stop me from wanting to be right beside you." she smiled. "Annie, it's not safe for you in the order. "

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Annie you are feared by everyone on the council except Obi-wan" she said, "You are growing faster than they think you should."

"So you're saying they'd just go ahead and treat me like a criminal?" he asked in disbelief.

"If the majority thinks so, yes."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Annie, they've done it before."

Anakin looked at the ground as he didn't want to be reminded about the other times. He wondered if it would happen to him too.

'Would they really?'

Shmi walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Annie, let's use this chance to run away."

Anakin thought about it, and couldn't find anything wrong about it, he'd have to leave Obi-wan, but he would be fine.

"Ok, lets leave."

Shmi smiled as she wrapped her hand around his and pressed her lips against his.

"We will ALWAYS be together" Shmi said softly.

Anakin smiled as Shmi laid her head on Anakin's shoulder as they walked out of Anakin's room. And they would be together forever.


	30. Minato and Takami

Mother's dark love

Minato and Takami

This chapter is guaranteed a sequel.

Sekirei

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a tall building that seemed design for some big corporation, is where we see the camera zooming on.

Then we can see on the highest floor two individuals talking about something…

The first was a Grey haired woman called Sahashi Takami. The second was a man named Minaka Sahashi, who was responsible for creating the Sekirei 'Game'.

"He's leaving this stupid game, NOW!" exclaimed Takami.

"Unfortunately, he can't." Answered Minaka in a humored tone.

"Why not?" growled Takami.

"He already has Sekirei, which makes him an Ashikabi, and thus he cannot get out lest he's targeted by other Ashikabi and enemy Sekirei." Explained the CEO of MBI.

"I REFUSE TO LET THOSE SLUTS TAKE MY SON!" yelled Takami reaching over and wrapping her hands around Minaka's throat.

"CALM DOWN!" Cried out Minaka as the Disciplinary Squad appeared and quickly held Takami back. Surprisingly though, they found Takami stronger than they thought as she refused to calm down.

"Damn...what has she been drinking?!" Karasuba asked honestly surprised.

"Well I might have given her an experimental drug." spoke Minaka with a grin.

"WHAT DRUG?!" Benitsubasa yelled in fear.

"Something to help the Ashikabi's a little boost in strength."

"And you did this because?" Haihane asked nervous.

"Just because." he shrugged. Then he panicked upon seeing Takami about to break free! "Get her out of here!" he exclaimed.

The disciplinary squad barely managed to do as told as Minaka was left shaking in fear.

Takami growled before grabbing Benitsubasa and Haihane by their necks and slamming them into the wall.

"Woah! Calm down lad..." Karasuba said.

Takami looked Karasuba dead in the eye with a look that belonged on a professional killer.

"On second thought, that look of yours makes me more interested, so you can kill those two." Karasuba said sadistically.

"I have more important things to deal with." spat Takami turning and walking away.

Both members of the disciplinary squad sighed in relief before glaring at an amused Karasuba.

"She may have gotten a lot more fun." grinned Karasuba. Both remaining members meanwhile gulped in dread…

Takami in the mean time had managed to get the address of her son's dwelling, which is where she was heading to right now.

'At least I can trust Miya to make sure that no Sekirei would defile MY son!' Thought the gray haired woman.

She bit her lip as she knew she had been controlling of his life, but she'd rather die than have him part of a game like this. 'No way I'm letting him get hurt!' She thought.

There was also the fact he had who knows how many woman as part of his harem. That thought alone was enough to make her make a dent in her car as she climbed into it. Not only that, but there was also the fact that some of them had better bodies than her or that one of them was even a LOLI!

'I'm going to make Minato see that he doesn't need those sluts!' thought Takami hitting the gas.

With that, the determined *coughyandere* mother went towards Izumo Inn to help her child...

'I forgot about my daughter!' She thought before stopping the car. She turned it around to go pick up her daughter, THEN she could go rescue her son.

Meanwhile, at the Izumo Inn, a certain teenager was shivering upon feeling something...weird, about to happen...

"What's wrong Minato-kun?" asked Musubi noticing her ashikabi shiver.

"N-nothing..." He said with a nervous laugh while thinking, 'Something must have upset Kaa-chan again.'

"Clearly he wants his wife to feed him." purred Kazehana popping a piece of sushi between her teeth. "Eat up, Minato-kun~!" purred the sekirei.

Minato then felt the shiver on his back get worse as a certain mother was feeling like plotting bloody murder.

Kazehana dropped the piece as Miya hit her with a ladle.

"No illicit acts in the inn!" Muttered the Sekirei No. 1 with the Hanya mask forming.

Kazehana nodded her head as they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could it be?" Minato wondered as Matsu looked through the camera...and paled.

"Oh no." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tsukiumi asked curious.

"We've got trouble." she replied as the knocking sound was louder this time.

"What kind of trouble?" Asked Kusano curious.

Before she could say, the door was promptly kicked down.

"MINATO!" Screamed a VERY familiar voice, scaring the mentioned teen.

"K-Kaa-san?" asked Minato as his mother stepped in with a hard look on her face.

"M-ms. Sahashi?" Miya asked surprised.

"Hello Miya." nodded Takami.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a nervous Matsu.

"I've come here to take Minato home with me." she growled.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Takami didn't pay them any mind and walked over before pulling Minato to his feet and examining his body. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked worried.

"Uh, yeah, Kaa-san. But, why are you here?" asked Minato with a nervous tone.

"Like I said, to take you home and keep you safe of Minaka's foolish game." Answered Takami lovingly. To prove her point, she hugged his face to her chest with a face that contrasted with her usual serious face.

Meanwhile the Sekirei were watching the scene curious (Musubi and Kusano), surprised (Miya), scared (Matsu), or jealous (Kazehana and Tsukiumi).

"Now, we're leaving." spoke the mother pulling her son with her as she headed to the opening that was once the door.

"W-wait!" Minato called out in panic.

"What?" responded Takami looking down at her son.

"C-Can the girls come as well?" Minato asked worried for his friends.

"Out of the question." replied Takami with a dark gaze directed at the girls.

"But why?" Asked Kusano sad, which made Takami actually feel bad a bit before recovering.

"Not knowing what is happening to my son worries me, and I don't trust most of his...harem." she spat that last word out with venom.

"How so?" Asked a serious Kazehana.

"For starters, you use to be interested in Minaka."

"Don't remind me..." The sekirei muttered with a hurt look.

"Plus, I don't trust some of your attire in the least bit." she scowled referring to the rest of the big breasted girls.

"Eh?/What's that supposed to mean?/What do you mean by that?!/I-I...!" Muttered Musubi, Kazehana, Tsukiumi and Matsu respectively.

"Exactly." replied Takami pulling Minato along.

"But what about them?" Minato asked worried.

"Oh you don't need them. I can satisfy all of your needs." she whispered the last part with a seductive tone.

"Eh?" He asked clueless, unaware of the girl's reactions…

Kazehana and Tsukiumi stood up with a glare at the mother, Musubi and Kusano looked clueless like their Ashikabi, Matsu looked worried, and Miya was just surprised at what she hear

"Now, let's go." smiled Takami dragging her blushing son to her car.

"W-Wait!" All the sekirei said.

"What?" growled Takami.

"Can't we come with you?" Kusano asked cutely, making her sigh.

"You, yes. The rest, no." she replied.

"EEEH?!" The rest of the Sekirei said as Kusano cheered.

"As his wife, you have no right to take him away!" called Tsukiumi standing up.

Takami stopped there as everyone else froze up in dread.

"Oh? Care to back that up?" challenged Takami.

"K-kaa-san!" Minato said in panic.

"I will fight so you shall leave my husband be!" retorted the water sekirei.

Minato was getting into a panic and tried to think what to do to stop Tsukiumi from hurting his mother.

"Let's take this outside." grinned Takami.

"M-Miya-san, please stop them!" Matsu pleaded in fear.

"It's up to her as a mother to protect her child."

That made Minato sigh in defeat as Matsu fainted.

Takami and Tsukiumi walked outside with everyone else coming out to watch.

"Onii-chan...Is kaa-chan going to be alright?" Asked Kusano worried.

"Yeah, though I don't know why she's acting like this." he replied.

Takami grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now remember, this is a NON FATAL match, so we'll stop when obviously one of you can't fight anymore, alright?" Miya, who was the referee, said seriously. Both nodded. "Then, let's go!"

Tsukiumi held her hand up and gathered a sphere of water to hurl at Takami.

Tamaki smirked before avoiding it by merely sidestepping. After waiting for it to hit the ground, she rushed towards the sekirei.

Tsukiumi couldn't help but be surprised and tried to send several water beams to knock her opponent unconscious, yet they were all dodged!

'She's fast!' thought Tsukiumi as she tried coating her arm in water to form a sword. But then Takami appeared under her and punched Tsukiumi's stomach with enough force to knock her out!

Everyone watching was stunned as Takami stood up with a victorious grin.

Then Tsukiumi fainted from the pain as Miya went to check on her. "Just unconscious." spoke Miya.

"Don't worry, with her being a Sekirei she will awaken in a few minutes..." Spoke Takami before looking at her son. "Now then Minato, let's go."

"Okay." he replied. And so with that, the two family members (three with Kusano) went to her car after Takami, albeit reluctantly, promised that the girls could visit him weekly.

"Did I miss something?" asked Yukari seeing the small sekirei get in as she had been in the car during the entire fiasco.

"Nope, nothing important." Takami said simply.

Yukari just looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow as she idly noticed her mother hug Minato close with said male blushing for some reason.

"Alright then." She finally said a bit tired.

"I have just the thing for you when we get home." whispered Takami to Minato while giving his shoulder a squeeze as she said this in a husky tone.

Minato couldn't help but blush upon hearing that. 'Oh man.' he inwardly groaned as they drove away.


	31. Kiba and Tsume

Mother's dark love

Kiba and Tsume

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsume Inuzuka sighed as she was relaxing on the couch after a tough mission and wasn't wearing her usual Jounin vest.

Her remaining clothes easily showing of her curves, and mature body. She was only clad in a Grey sports bra with a pair of matching shorts.

She was home alone currently and it was boring her. Kiba had gone out on a solo mission while the rest of the dogs had gone off to hunt in the nearby woods. All in all very boring.

It also didn't help that Kiba was growing up faster than she expected as she still remembered when he was just a pup.

She growled to herself; He was HERS, not some skanky girls. She had gone through the experience of raising him to be the next hair of their clan, and the idea of him going out with some other girl, or even a fangirl was enough for her to want to go to the forest and start ripping trees apart.

Why couldn't he just be hers? Sure she never gave him the idea she could be mate material, but her mature body and experience should be enough for him to figure out. Why is he so dense?

That's when she heard the door slide open and picked up the scent of her son's partner, Akamaru. Kiba? why was he home so early?

"Hey mom! I'm home!" called her son.

She got up quickly, "Kiba, why are you home early?"

"I finished the mission sooner than expected." he spoke walking into the room.

Tsume could only stare at his chiseled and muscled form.

'Oh my Kami.' thought Tsume as Kiba wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Kiba looked over and noticed she was trembling while looking at him.

"Mom, you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. But, w-why are you shirtless?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"It stinked so i tossed it in the washer."

Tsume was trying to stay calm as she got a strong sniff of her son's musk and she felt her body going against her mind. She jumped him.

"Woah!" cried out Kiba as Tsume landed on top of him.

"You should know better than to tease me Kiba." Tsume growled out.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Kiba in confusion as he noticed an odd scent in the room. 'Musk?' he thought. "Uh, maybe I should leave you alone for a while." suggested Kiba trying to sit up.

Tsume held him down growling out a vague "You are MINE."

Kiba looked at his mom in confusion as she reached down and grabbed at his covered groin.

"This belongs to me now~!"

Kiba blushed as Tsume rubbed the bulge that began to form while his mom looked at him with a hungry gaze.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

"Because I'm gonna make sure you don't take one of those weak girls frm the village as mate." she growled while she began to rub the bulge faster and leaned down before capturing Kiba's lips in a hungry kiss.

Kiba in his shock didn't notice her tearing off his clothes He did notice however her musk was getting stronger. He felt himself getting more aroused by the second.

Tsume noticed this as she shredded his pants and saw his stiff cock stand straight up. "Awwww, does someone want his mommy?"

Kiba didn't say anything as Tsume moved her clawed hand up and down the pulsating shaft. She changed positions and started sucking on it.

Kiba gasped as he felt his own mother's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Some of the dogs have bigger dicks than you you know."

That got his attention before groaning as his mom pulled back from his dick and slowly moved her hand up and down it.

"Yes much bigger."

Kiba growled at hearing that while Tsume pretended not to hear him.

"You might not be able to make me cum with something like this." remarked Tsume with a laugh.

Kiba growled as he decided to turn the tables.

Tsume felt him push up under her and found herself on the bottom of her son who held her hands above her head with a feral look in his eyes. Inwardly she was grinning.

"I'll show you what I can do with this." he growled rubbing his cock against her drenched folds.

"Show me what that small thing can do." she said grinning inwardly.

Kiba growled before he lined the tip up and pushed forward into Tsume's hot pussy. Kiba moaned at her heat as he started rutting into her.

'Fuck! He's bigger than I thought!' moaned Tsume in her mind as she gripped the floor.

Kiba kept pounding into her as she kept moaning lowly.

"How does my 'small' cock feel now?" growled Kiba using his free hand to grope her moderate sized breast.

Tsume could only moan her answer, "Amazing!"

"You really are a horny bitch to feel every bit of it!" he grinned with each thrust.

"Yes I am" she said moaning, "make me yours! "

"Gladly." growled Kiba as he leaned down and bit down on Tsume's collarbone while increasing his thrusts in her pussy. His rutting increased until he started knotting her.

"AH!" moaned Tsume at feeling it get stuck in her as Kiba wasn't slowing down at all.

"You. Are. Mine!" he said with each push.

"Don't stop! Fuck me Kiba!" moaned Tsume with each thrust her son gave her as kept kneading her breasts while rutting her.

"Gladly" He growled.

This time he let go of her wrists so he could knead and grope both her breasts as the tip of his cock began to hit the entrance to her womb.

"you are MY mate now!" He growled. "I'll fuck you whenever I want, got it!" growled Kiba.

"Got it!" she moaned.

"Now take my sperm!" he growled out.

"Yes, Yes! I'll take all of it! Breed me Kiba!"

He gave out aloud howl while slamming his cock inside her as deep as possible before his seed shot into her womb.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She howled as she felt the warmth.

Both kept that position as Kiba's cock filled her pussy to the brim with his seed.

Soon though he dropped down on top of his mom's chest with both trying to catch their breaths.

"I guess I'm your mate now." she gasped out while inwardly smirking.

After catching his breath, Kiba's eyes widened at realizing he did all that to his OWN MOTHER.

"I didn't want you with a trashy women anyway." she stated smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They are all too weak Kiba."

"So you were jealous." teased Kiba with a cocky grin.

"Kiba, you belong to me."

Kiba was pulled back down as Tsume invaded his mouth again and pushed her tongue in to prove her point.

He could not help but realize how good she was. Her tongue wrapped and tugged on his own tongue as his mom wasn't holding anything back.

They suddenly hear their Ninken walk by.

Both looked up as their Ninken stared at them in shock.

"You mated didnt you?" the Ninken said.

"Yes, why?" asked Tsume with a growl.

The look in her eyes shut them up. "Nothing."

"Good." smiled Tsume before resting her head on Kiba's chest.


	32. Nobita and Tamako

Mother's dark love

Nobita and Tamako

This idea was thrown to me by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human, who also helped me write it.

Doraemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a while since Tamako had inadvertently used the werewolf cream and was currently washing her face, unaware that she was washing the substance off. But as she did, a drop of water infected with the werewolf cream slipped down from her face and went to her mouth.

(Time Skip a few weeks)

Ever since Tamako accidentally drank the water containing the werewolf cream's, she always felt her heart pounding like mad every time she would talk or even look at her son. She tried to ignore it as much as possible, but it felt like the more she resisted, the more she stared at him.

Although Tamako already loved Nobita as mother and son, this new kind of love was not only a lot more intimate, but also much more possessive.

Whenever she was aware of Gian and Suneo bullying Nobita, the thought of skinning them alive was... quite tempting. And whenever Shizuka would interact with her son, she felt like Shizuka was trying to steal away HER Nobita. Tamako always tried to clear all those thoughts out of her mind. But the more she resisted, the stronger those thoughts became.

Then one day as Nobita was coming back from school, Tamako was secretly watching over him from his bedroom's window. And seeing him walking along with Shizuka, in her perspective, was a VERY BAD idea.

While trying not to lash out against the girl, Tamako thought 'Who does that BRAT think she IS!? Trying to steal my son away! MY ONLY SON!' her firm grip on the window's frame nearly gave out a loud crack. "If only I could, I would make sure Nobita would never, and I do mean NEVER have a bitch like her for a life companion!"

When she heard the front door open and close, she made it seem like she had just finished cleaning up around his room as he walked in.

"Hey, mom! I'm home!" Nobita called out as he took off his shoes.

"Hello to you too, Nobita." Tamako spoke up as she stepped out of her son's bedroom and went down the stairs to meet him. "Is everything alright with you, sweety?" she inquired, seeing that there was something troubling her son.

Nobita released a heavy sigh as he answered with his head down: "No. Suneo and Gian gave me a beating just for me being late to a baseball game, because I still had stuff to do in school. And worst of all, I got another F ." then Nobita closed his eyes tightly and waited for his mom to yell at him like she always did.

Tamako gave out a sigh of her own and began to speak up. "God. You really are hopeless, Nobita. If this life in the urban environment is tough for you, I can't see how you would be able to live in the middle of a jungle, where you had to fight and eat to survive."

Nobita was caught by surprise by what his mom said. Instead of scolding him, she just talked calmly to him.

A few minutes later, Tamako was just about to leave the house when she turned to see Nobita walking out of his room and down the stairs.

Tamako told him "I'm going shopping for a bit. Do you want to come too, Nobita?"

Nobita shrugged as he answered "I think so, for a change of pace."

He didn't know it, but that choice was going to change his life forever.

As they walked out the door and down the street, Tamako couldn't help but smile as she looked at Nobita. Even though she was smiling from the outside, she was actually squealing in absolute joy like a giddy schoolgirl.

It took a while for them to buy what they wanted and needed from the shopping center. And after they got out, they noticed that the night had already fallen.

Tamako was getting a little concerned, she thought, 'Please don't make us run into another criminal, like that time when I walked with Doraemon out of my friend's house.'

They decided to cut through the park on the way home. Nobita looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Ah. This night looks nice, mom." he said, something about the night made him feel peace. "What do you think?"

Tamako was glad her son enjoyed the night and looked up to share her opinions, but felt something as soon as her eyes looked at the moon. Suddenly, Tamako began to feel the blood in her veins running at an uncontrollable speed. She fell on her knees as she felt like the air around her had become hard to breath.

"Mom? Are you alright?" asked Nobita in worry.

Unfortunately Tamako couldn't answer back, she began to feel a great pain in her body as her bones started to twist and crack loudly. Making her scream in agony. She soon realised that her body was beginning to change.

Her clothes started to tear as her body grew and her nails started to become sharper. Her ears became large and pointy, and she felt a tail growing out of her.

Fur in the same color as her hair soon also started to develop over her arms, hands, feet, tail, legs, back and head. Leaving the soles of her feet, the palms of her hands, her chest, womanhood and face bare. Her face grew a little forward as her teeth became sharper and her head morphed into a canine's muzzle.

Nobita grew nervous as he stepped back a little and watched as his now werewolf mom stood up. "M-mom? Are you... still there?" He asked while quivering in fear, although he already knew the answer in the back of his mind.

Tamako looked down at her son with a glint in her eyes that Nobita could only guess looked like obsession. She then released a howl to the sky, signaling that the hunt was on.

Nobita, now terrified, started to run away from her.

She looked at his retreating form and easily got in front of him due to her new found speed.

Nobita tried to run one more time as he turned around, but before he could, the female werewolf managed appear in front of him again. Only this time, she was standing about five inches away from his face.

He was shaking so much as he saw her lick her maw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted. Luckily, the werewolf woman caught him in her arms before he fell on the hard ground.

She smiled softly at her son and stood up with him in her arms as she made sure no one was around before running towards the nearest forest. And as she ran while carrying the boy on her shoulder, she began to think 'This place is not safe for me or my son. We have to stay as far away from the cities as possible for us to begin a new life... Just you and me, my love~!'

While she thought that, her strong legs got her to the forest quicker than a regular person and kept going to find some shelter. In its depths, the werewolf mother found a cave that was almost completely covered by bushes from the outside.

She went inside to discover that the cave was a little dark, but it had much more room than their now abandoned house. She walked in deeper before setting her son down against one of the walls.

A short time later, Nobita started waking up. And finding himself in a dark cave only made fear come back to his senses. He tried to stand up and slowly make his way to the cave's entrance. Until, out of nowhere, he felt a clawed hand grab him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" came his mother's voice.

Sweating a little, Nobita spoke "Uh... outside?"

"Or maybe, you were trying to sneak away from me." she spoke till he felt her chest behind his head.

Now the boy was too nervous to say anything else, and the feeling of her breasts behind him didn't help at all.

"I brought you here for a reason." she purred hugging him closer with his head in between her breasts.

Nobita asked as he trembled "An-and that re-reason is?" All of a sudden, something clicked in his mind. He thought in a panic 'PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!'

"I'm going to make sure no other Bitch takes you from me." she grinned draping her arms over his chest.

The boy gave out a moan as he felt the female wolf's hands caressing his body. "My, I never really saw how cute my little boy turned into." she purred nuzzling her cheek against his.

And before Nobita could anticipate it, he began to feel the lips of the werewolf mother locked with his. His eyes widened while Tamako moaned in joy at feeling her son's lips against her own. They stood there for a bit.

And when she stopped kissing him, she looked down to see a bulge in her son's shorts. The wolf woman gave a toothy grin as she said "Get ready, Nobita. Mommy is now going to show you the pleasures of a female's body."

Nobita gulped as Tamako got on her knees and eagerly worked on unfastening the zipper on his shorts. Once she was done with it, her son's dick immediately popped out to show it was about four inches long.

"Yummy." she growled lightly before sticking her tongue out and lightly licking the tip.

At first Nobita frightfully thought that she was going to bite him on his male part. But as soon as he felt his mother's tongue licking it, all his fear vanished instantly and was replaced by absolute delight. He was stunned at how warm her mouth felt on his dick and couldn't help but let out a small groan.

She quickly stopped licking just the tip and began to lick the rest of her son's shaft.

He gasped at feeling her wet tongue wrap around the bottom part while she gently caressed his balls with one of her clawed hands.

It was too much for Nobita to endure as he released his semen without warning.

Fortunately, the werewolf mother managed to get every last drop into her canine mouth.

Nobita held onto the wall as he took a moment to try and catch his breath, but the wolf woman wasn't letting him.

She gently got her hands on her son's shoulders and made him lie with his back on the ground, which luckily wasn't hard.

"We're not done yet." she grinned.

The boy only gulped in response.

Then Tamako told him "You may not remember, Nobita. But a few years back, you asked me where babies come from."

Nobita answered "You said that a stork would carry a baby in a basket, fly to a person's house door and leave it there."

"Well, that was a lie. I'm going to show you exactly where they come from."

Just the talk of it was enough to make the werewolf's pussy drip wet almost like a river... almost.

Nobita looked at her in confusion as she straddled his waist and blushed at feeling something hot against his cock.

The female werewolf got into position and inserted her vagina right onto her son's pole.

Nobita groaned at the suddenly hot feeling engulfing his cock as Tamaka moaned at feeling her son's cock in her pussy.

"Do you feel it, Nobita?" inquired the wolf mother getting the boy's attention. "Do you feel your manhood hitting some kind of passage?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do." he responded.

"From there, in my womb, that's where you were born." Tamako gestured. "However, there's another thing left to do."

And before Nobita could question what that 'other thing' was, the female werewolf started to slowly move her hips up and down repeatedly.

Nobita couldn't let in his groans at feeling the friction from his mother's pussy.

"You're enjoying this too aren't you, my son?" she said between breaths.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" he got out as he held onto his mom's hips.

Tamako gasped at the feeling of her son's hands on her hips, but she soon gave a pleased grin by seeing how bold he became.

Nobita started to move his hips up to go deeper into his mother's pussy. Bit by bit, they began to pick up their paces.

Each time she moved up and down, Nobita felt his dick tingle from the friction. It wasn't long until they reached their limits.

Nobita spoke while panting "Mom, I'm... so close. I'm... about to cum."

"Inside! Cum inside!" moaned Tamako who started going up and down faster.

The boy complied and immediately shot his seed into his mom's pussy. As soon as the female werewolf felt her son's sperm entering into her womb, she began to drool in complete bliss.

Nobita panted at how much that took out of him.

The wolf mother got up for a second before going to snuggle by his side. Trying to catch his breath, the boy inquired "What was... that other thing... that was left to do?"

Tamako replied with a smile "That other thing that was left to do was you cumming into my womb. Which now means..." she then leaned her face towards his ear and whispered the last part. "I'm pregnant."

For once, Nobita was glad he was already on the ground. Because when he heard those three words, he did what any human male would usually do in that sudden moment... he passed out.

Tamako laughed before wrapping her arms around him and cuddling beside him. "Sleep well, dear."

(A FEW YEARS LATER)

A male human-wolf child was seen running and jumping around in the woods. He appeared to have human eyes and face, but everything else was wolf-like. He was also having fun, until he heard a familiar male voice calling out to him.

"Hiroki! Where did you go!?"

"Over here papa!" called Hiroki.

The hybrid's father soon arrived to his location, who was none other than Nobita. But this Nobita had greatly changed. He was no longer a whiny, dependent, cowardly person. No, not anymore. Apart from being older; his hair was longer as it could reach his back and his body muscles were more defined. He was only wearing some torn brown pants that he had found in the forest during those years.

Nobita held the child in his arms before giving him a small glare. "Hiroki, what were you thinking? Me and your mom told you to stay in the cave with your sister." Nobita said in a soft but disappointing tone.

"Sorry." apologized the child.

Nobita gave out a sigh of tranquility and told his son "You're lucky it was me who found you. Because if it was your mom, you wouldn't be hearing the end of it."

His son nodded before Nobita turned and started heading home. As the two began walking back, Nobita heard a couple of voices. Voices that he knew to whom they belonged but hadn't heard for very a long time.

"Nobita?" the voices spoke in unison.

Both Nobita and Hiroki turned to their direction, only to find out it was Doraemon along with a older Suneo and Gian, and in middle of them was also Shizuka.

They all ran at the same time to Nobita and gave him a group hug as tears of happiness came out of their eyes. "Nobita!" they cried out in happiness.

A part of the young man was happy to see them again, but the other part was wishing that they had never found him. Either way, Nobita smiled a little.

Soon after they had separated from him, Doraemon said him "We thought you had died. What happened to you, Nobita?"

"Let's just say living out here is much easier than the city."

It only took a moment before they all placed their eyes on Hiroki. "Aaaww... he's adorable." Shizuka complimented the hybrid, trying to resist the urge to hug him. "Nobita, how did you find him?"

Nobita was about to happily tell her how. Until Suneo arrogantly questioned "Nobita, why is this freak with you?"

That was the wrong move as Nobita got in Suneo's space and grabbed his throat. Everyone was shocked to see Nobita, for the first time, snapping like that at someone.

He spoke in great anger, starting with a low tone before ascending it "This 'freak' is with me, because HE IS MY SON!" saying the word 'freak' in real spite. "AND IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL CUT YOUR INSIDES OUT!"

Suneo looked at Nobita in fear as said young man literally lifted him up from the ground.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Nobita added.

"Y-YES." Suneo responded, gasping for air.

Nobita let go, letting Suneo fall on his ass. "I'm terribly... sorry, Nobita." Suneo spoke while getting some oxygen into his lungs. "I didn't... I didn't know you had adopted him."

"HE'S NOT ADOPTED! I HELPED MAKE HIM!" yelled Nobita clenching his fist.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in fright, apart from Nobita and Hiroki.

"Nobita! Hiroki! Where are you?!" came Tamako's voice.

Nobita answered back, not taking his eyes off the group "Over here, mom!"

All of their eyes widened as the werewolf mother came through the bushes with Hiroki's sister next to her.

As soon as Tamako set her eyes on Hiroki she gave him a small glare for him being disobedient. However that glare only increased when she looked to the group.

"So, that explains all the yelling that I've been hearing." she spoke in a low growl.

Shizuka looked between the werewolf and Nobita before asking to the latter: "Nobita, if you're the father of that child. Who is the mother?" her mind already knew the answer, but she still hoped that she was wrong.

The female werewolf replied in Nobita's stead, still growling "That would be me, young lady."

That was enough to put everyone in the group in silence for them to digest the information.

Doraemon was the first to speak, or scream to be exact "YOU DID IT WITH YOUR OWN MOM!? NOBITA, WHAT THE HELL!?"

Surprisingly enough, Nobita spoke calmly to the robotic cat "Actually she did it with me, Doraemon. But I'm not complaining."

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE A THING!" replied the robot cat.

"Then what does?" the young man asked, their conversation was hitting a nerve in him.

"If you and your mom...did it, then the future is all messed up!" exclaimed the robot cat.

"But isn't there a chance that we actually created an alternate universe?" Nobita spoke almost yelling.

"Time doesn't work like that!"

"Maybe not, but the world also works in strange, sometimes even bizarre ways that time itself doesn't know." he retorted to Doraemon.

Doraemon shook his head while Hiroki stood beside his mom.

"Mommy, what are daddy and the big cat arguing about?" the hybrid daughter asked.

"Just nonsense. These bad people will be leaving very soon." growled the werewolf.

While Nobita and Doraemon were talking, Suneo and Shizuka boldly approached Tamako and her children. However, Gian decided it was best to keep his distance.

"So these are your kids?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes." was Tamako's only answer, keeping her anger in check.

"I'm Hiroki." the male hybrid introduced himself.

"I'm Shizune." spoke the female hybrid in Tamako's arms.

"Hi there, I'm Shizuka." Shizuka greeted back.

Tamako's growl became just a little bit louder for the girl talking to her children.

"Don't worry, mommy." said Hiroki with a happy smile. "Shizuka is nice."

Her son's words managed to calm down the wolf woman, slightly. Then Hiroki looked at Suneo and gave him a little snarl of his own "But that person is mean."

"What did he do, Hiroki?" the female werewolf growled a little louder while focusing her wrathful gaze on Suneo.

"He called me a freak."

"He did, huh?" said Tamako in a dark tone.

She began to clench her free hand into a fist, and as she did, the bones in her hand gave out loud cracks, loud enough for Suneo to hear them too.

Suneo was sweating bullets as he had the feeling that he was going to get beaten to a bloody pulp. Until the wolf-human son spoke the rest "Yes. But daddy defended me."

"What did your daddy do to him?" she questioned Hiroki without looking away from Suneo.

"He said if he ever says that again, he'd end him."

After hearing that, Tamako placed a sinister grin on her face. "I guess it's also true, although they never said 'like mother, like son'." she said proudly as she eyed Nobita.

"So how did you meet daddy before, Shizuka?" Shizune asked out of curiosity.

"I've known him for years."

"Yes, out of a crush that he had on you." the wolf mother sneered.

Shizuka cowered a little under Tamako's glare.

Meanwhile the discussion between Doraemon and Nobita was finally coming to an end.

The robot cat sighed as he said "You may had never known, Nobita. But four years ago, your dad killed himself."

"What?" he gasped.

Doraemon bent his head down in sadness, he continued his explanation "Your dad killed himself four years ago, he thought that a criminal had caught you and mom, and that your bodies were never found. The police said they had looked everywhere for the both of you around the entire city even in the sewers for weeks, but they found nothing. Afterwards the police gave up, they said you were most likely dead and that they were very sorry." by that moment, tears threaten to escape the robot cat's eyes. "And I think you can guess what happened next."

Nobita was stunned at the news.

Tamako had also been listening over their conversation. She felt a small hint of sorrow as she heard that Nobisuke had died, but quickly waved it off because the feelings she had for Nobita were now far stronger than she had for her former husband.

The former ten-year-old boy immediately got over his shock and gently placed his hands on Doraemon's shoulders.

"Doraemon, listen to me." he spoke, making the robot cat look straight into his eyes. "Although I'm saddened to hear that my dad had passed away, I have found a new happiness and a new life out here. I am no longer the same dependent boy that you once knew. I guess you could say, I became more or less the japanese version of Tarzan." he then added the rest with a smile. "Even if I'm not going to be an inventor anymore, the future can still hold big surprises for everyone. You can always be part of this family... brother."

Doraemon gasped at hearing Nobita refer to him as brother. He gave out a smile of his own and said "I really do appreciate it, Nobita. But if in this timeline you are not going to be an inventor, then I must at least make a new one where you will be."

"So I guess this is goodbye?" asked Nobita.

Doraemon nodded "Yes. But know this, no matter what happens or where I go, you will always be remembered. Maybe someday I'll come visit you again, brother."

Nobita smiled before giving Doraemon a hug.

After they had separated, the robot cat signalled to the group "Guys, let's go."

Gian and Suneo were relieved to hear that they were finally leaving, but Shizuka was a little depressed as she waved the hybrids goodbye.

"Come see us again." Shizune called out to the young girl.

But Tamako only bared her teeth to Shizuka as if she was telling her 'Don't even think about it'.

Nobita, Tamako and their kids watched as the four of them disappeared.

Once they were out of sight, Nobita turned to his family "Let's go back home."

Tamako nodded as they turned and headed home.

After they got back to their cave and settled down. The female werewolf snuggled next to Nobita, and as she did, the young man felt something on her. He placed his hand on her belly and knew exactly what that meant.

"You're pregnant again?" he asked, hoping he wasn't dreaming it.

Tamako purred in response "Yes, my love."

Nobita removed his hand from his mother's abdomen to get a better look. Only to see a small but visible swell in it, confirming another pregnancy. He did the only thing that came to mind...faint again.

The children turned their attentions to their parents after they had heard their dad fall on the ground.

Hiroki inquired "What happened to dad, mom?"

"Oh he's just sleeping." chuckled Tamako.

But Shizune wasn't easily fooled as she began to smell her mother. Once she was done, she asked with wide eyes "You're... pregnant, mommy?"

"Yup."

As the wolf-human kids heard the news, Hiroki began jumping in excitement: "Yay! We're going to have a younger sibling! Isn't it awesome, sis?"

However, Shizune had a different thought in mind, and she quickly joined her father in dreamland.

Tamako gave out a hearted light laugh as she spoke "Looks like she really takes after her father."


	33. Sonic and Bernadette

Mother's dark love

Sonic and Bernadette

Sonic the Hedgehog

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two months since Sonic had been separated from his parents due to another genesis wave. There wasn't a single day that went by without the blue blur thinking about them, of how much he wanted to see them again.

He was running to try and take his mind off the subject. But while he did, he soon found himself accidentally colliding with someone as he was trying to think of something else.

"OW! Where'd that come from?" groaned the hedgehog holding his nose.

"Sonic?" spoke a familiar female voice that Sonic never thought he would hear again.

He looked up to see the smiling face of his mom. The young hedgehog blinked his eyes, hoping... no, praying that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Mom?" he managed to get out with hope in his tone.

Bernadette nodded, about to cry tears of joy "Yes, my son. It's me."

Sonic didn't know when, but he started crying tears of joy as Bernadette pulled him into a hug. "H-how did you get here, mom? I thought... I had lost you forever." he happily inquired, not caring if he was sobbing.

"I'm not sure myself. I was in some void, there was a flash, and now I'm here." she replied rubbing his back.

"But... how's this possible?" Sonic still asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All that matters is I'm back with my son." smiled Bernadette.

After a few minutes, they released each other.

"What about dad?"

She responded only by showing a sad face and bending her head down a little.

Sonic hung his mouth open in shock. "No, you mean...?" his shock was so big that he could barely speak.

She nodded as he dropped to his knees.

"H-he... he's dead? M-my... dad is... dead?" Sonic trembled and hiccuped as he was about to cry again, this time in grief.

Bernadette got on her own knees and held Sonic as he hugged her and started to cry. "Yes. I'm so sorry, sweety." the blue hedgehog mother sorrowfully confirmed.

Sonic held onto his mom with fear of her vanishing again while Bernadette rubbed his back to help comfort him.

"Hush, dear." his mother gently said to him. "I assure you, mommy is here now...nobody and nothing is going to take me away from you again. Not Eggman, not Naugus, and if necessary not even death itself will be able to take me away from you." she added the word 'death' with a slight dark tone.

Sonic sniffed and just let himself get comforted by his mother's warm body.

Bernadette decided to take that chance to try and kiss her boy, until...

"Sonic!" cried the voice of a pink female hedgehog as she ran over at seeing her crush.

Both Sonic and his mother parted away from their embrace, only to have the said pink hedgehog tackle the blue blur to the ground moments later.

"I'm so glad I caught up!" smiled Amy hugging our blue hero while sitting on him.

Bernie mustered every strength in her willpower to not kill the female pink hedgehog right there in the spot. She spoke in a sweet voice with a glint of malice in it. "Amy, can you please get off my son?"

"Son?" spoke Amy in confusion before turning and gasping at seeing Bernadette standing there. "M-miss Hedgehog? How did you...?" she said in complete surprise, unable to form her words.

"Yes I know I'm back, all the while you're still on my son." she pointed out with restrained anger.

Amy looked at Sonic for a second, who was still under her, before she got off in a speed that could rival his.

Bernadette helped her son get back on his feet while sending a subtle glare at Amy. A glare as if she was saying 'If you EVER touch my Sonic like that again, so help me...'

"What did you want with my son anyway?" she asked after Sonic was back on his feet.

"Oh, I... I was wanting to ask him out. Since today there are no troubles to take care of." Amy answered, entirely unaware of Bernie's dark glance as she heard her words.

Sonic was about to answer, but his mom beat him too it and placed her hands on his shoulders while giving Amy an innocent smile.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but I have only been reunited with my son just now."

"Yeah Amy. I should probably help her get settled in." spoke Sonic.

Amy said as they went separate ways "Okay then. Until next time you two."

While they split up, Bernadette glared at the back of Amy's head. Once the pink hedgehog was no longer in sight, the hedgehog mother turned her attention to her son. "When we get to your house, I'm gonna make a celebration dinner." smiled Bernadette.

"Well I think someone should be making that celebration for you, mom." her son smiled in the same way. "Since you came back to me." he said throwing his arms around her waist as they walked.

Bernadette felt her face heat up a little at her son's consideration. "So, did something new happened while I was still 'nowhere to be found'?" She questioned Sonic, although her thoughts were demanding 'If anything at all happened, Sonic. I want to know'.

"Well Eggman hasn't caused us any trouble recently. Plus me and Sally broke up." replied Sonic with a sad sigh at the last part.

"Why's that?" Bernie spoke to Sonic while pretending to be shocked.

"I didn't want to worry about our relationship while you and dad were gone."

Bernadette personally didn't mind Sonic becoming royalty, but the thought of Sally becoming intimate with him or even bearing his children that's where she would draw the line. "Well I insist on dinner tonight. And that's that." spoke Bernadette with conviction.

After they had reached the house, Sonic opened the door to allow his mother to enter first. She walked in and Sonic followed as his mom walked to the kitchen to get started.

She was about to do it, when she heard her son's voice coming from the floor above her. "Don't you want to take a shower first, mom?" he asked.

Bernadette mulled it over and did feel kinda dirty. "I'll go take one soon, honey." she answered.

Sonic nodded as Bernadette resumed getting ingredients out while her son went to sit on the couch.

While dinner was being made, knocking was heard on the door. Sonic got up and raced over to answer it. And when he did, he saw it was his former girlfriend.

"Hey Sally." greeted Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." The princess greeted back with a guilty look. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. Come on it." he spoke letting her walk in as she took a seat on the couch.

The two didn't know it, but Bernie's ears perked up the sound of Sally's voice. Which in her point of view, it was a VERY BAD sign. She managed to keep the sounds of dinner low so she could overhear what they were saying.

"So, what brings you here?" Sonic inquired as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

'Yes, why ARE you here?' thought Bernadette with a frown at the princess.

Sally moved her head slightly away from the blue hero's gaze."I recently heard a rumor saying that your mother is back. Is it true?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen right now."

The Acorn princess nodded in response and added "And what about Jules? If you still don't mind."

"He's...gone." replied Sonic with a hollow tone.

Sally approached him and placed one of her hands on his. "You have my condolences, Sonic. Sorry I asked."

"It's fine." he replied.

After a moment of silence, the princess began to talk again. "Also, there's another reason why I wanted to talk to you." she said.

"That is?" he asked.

Sally began to look at Sonic face-to-face. "I wanted to talk to you about us and hope we could be back together." the princess confessed.

Sonic was taken back from hearing that while Bernadette growled inside her mind. The hedgehog mother darkly thought 'WHAT!? THAT WHORE OF A PRINCESS TOOK MY SONIC ONCE, AND NOW SHE WANTS TO DO IT AGAIN? WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?'

"Uh, wow. That came out of nowhere." commented Sonic.

"I'm... I'm sorry for coming out so bluntly." Sally spoke, looking away as she blushed. "I understand if you need time to think this through."

"That'd be a good idea."

She respected his decision and decided to talk about something else.

As they talked Bernadette tried to focus on dinner before she yelled at Sally to leave.

"Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sonic asked to the princess.

"Sorry, I need to finish up some documents." she spoke standing up.

"Oh, okay then." the blue hero said as he accompanied her to the exit.

Bernadette was glad to hear Sally leaving and picked up the pace on dinner as Sonic closed the door. She felt like a big obstacle had been removed from her way, even if it was just temporarily.

"Dinner's almost done." she called to her son.

Sonic responded "Ok, mom. Do you want me to prepare the table?"

"Yes dear."

And so, Sonic went and prepared the table in the living room/kitchen.

Bernadette brought the pot out and started preparing equal portions on their plates.

"What's for dinner?" asked her son.

His mother just answered by putting the pot on the table and removing the lid to show what was inside as a warm and delicious aroma started surrounding the place.

"Your special stew." smiled Sonic smelling the food.

"Go right ahead and dig in as much as you want, sweety." Bernadette allowed with a delighted grin.

Sonic took a seat with his mom across from him as they started getting some stew. Unknown to him, his mom had put a 'special' ingredient in the meal.

She smiled while eating as Sonic dug in with gusto.

He stopped for a bit to savor the tasty liquid going from within his mouth to his throat. "This is better than usual."

"I am glad to hear it, son." she said with her lips secretly molding into a small sinister smirk.

As Sonic finished up, he started feeling warm. "Wow, I feel myself heating up." the blue blur spoke as he began to sweat.

"Why don't you go lay down. I'll head upstairs for a shower." suggested Bernadette clearing the table.

Sonic nodded as he walked "Yeah, I think so too. I'll be in my bedroom."

As he headed to his room, Bernadette grinned before rushing off to take a shower and surprise Sonic. While she was showering she thought 'Soon, my dear boy. Soon I'm going to make you mine.'

Sonic was sitting on his bed and felt like he was getting more and more hot.

Bernadette too was feeling herself heating up, even as she finished with her bath and was already heading to her son's bedroom. Luckily she managed to keep herself calm as she knew acting on it right away would ruin her plan. She reached her son's door and knocked on it.

"Come in." she heard Sonic saying.

She grinned and walked in as Sonic turned and felt his mouth drop at the sight of his mom dripping wet with only a towel covering her body.

The blue hedgehog now had a head almost as red as a tomato. It was bad enough for him that was feeling himself getting hotter, and the sight of his mother's wet and naked form (not counting the towel around her) only made his heat go through the roof. He failed to notice though that a certain part of him was slowly getting rigid the more he stared at her. And before he knew it, he already had a 'banana' between his legs.

"Aw, it looks like my little boy is hot under the collar." spoke Bernadette with an innocent tone as she walked over.

Sonic followed her gaze, only to find out she was looking at his male tool. He felt his face get warmer and tried to cover it as his mom took a seat right next to him.

"Sorry." Sonic said embarrassed.

Bernadette though moved his hands away and stared at the hard cock in between her son's legs. She told him "There's nothing that you need to apologise for, hon." she then looked at his erection. "Besides, all I see is a swelling that a mommy needs to treat."

Sonic blushed as Bernadette reached down and grabbed the cock before slowly moving her hand up and down.

"How does that feel, dear?" she inquired.

Sonic couldn't speak cause his body was feeling scorching hot as his mom's soft hand rubbed his throbbing cock.

"It isn't helping, huh? Maybe this will do." Bernie said and began to put his cock in her mouth.

He let out a groan as Bernadette slowly bobbed her head up and down her son's cock. Sonic couldn't believe it, his own mother was giving him a blowjob, and he was liking it.

Bernadette sucked and licked around the top part before sliding more of it into her throat. Which made the young hedgehog gasp as she did that.

'So big. Maybe even bigger than Jules.' thought Bernadette. The mother then started to swallow her son's dick faster.

Sonic gripped the bed sheets as the hot feeling inside his body was driving him insane. Going on instincts, he gripped her head while thrusting his hips and pushing his dick in deeper.

His mother was caught by surprise when she felt his hands grabbing her, but she didn't stop. Instead, she relaxed her throat and let Sonic thrust into her throat like she was a toy.

The blue blur soon began to push his pole faster and faster into her mouth. 'The feeling of my son's cock in my throat is amazing!' moaned Bernadette in her mind.

"Watch out, mom. Here it comes!" Sonic warned. Sonic held her head down as his dick started to twitch before it began to fill her mouth with his seed.

Bernie drank it all before she got her mouth off her son's penis, and they both gasped for air.

"Someone was certainly backed up." purred Bernadette as she swallowed as much of the sperm as she could.

Sonic spoke while breathing hard: "That was... nice, mom. But this heat... hasn't calmed down yet."

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to try something else." she grinned.

Before Sonic could ask what else she was going to do, he saw his mother throwing away the towel that she had over her body. He stared mouth agape as he looked at his mother's nude and mature body.

She told him in a commanding but gentle tone "Now, son. Lie on the bed with your chest upwards."

Sonic looked at her confused, but did so.

Bernie then went to his bed and placed herself on top of him. "This time, I'll use my whole body to help with that swelling."

Sonic raised an eyebrow to her statement "What do you mean, mom?"

"I'm going to take your dick in me and make sure it is stuffed with your cock." she smiled innocently. And so Bernadette descended herself and implanted her womanhood onto his shaft.

Sonic groaned while Bernadette moaned in joy as the warmth in her body skyrocketed from holding it back.

"Go ahead, honey. pound me as much as you like." she gladly obliged him.

Sonic felt all inhibitions leave him as his mind was clouded with lust. And began to slowly move his dick up and down inside her.

Bernadette let out a loud moan as she felt her son's dick slide inside her pussy. But the heat got them a little impatient. The hedgehog mother pleaded "Please, sweety. Do it... faster and deeper."

Sonic obliged as he gripped her hips and began to pour speed and strength into his thrusting.

Bernadette began to moan faster and louder whenever she would feel her son's cock hitting her womb, she felt in entire happiness.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" she moaned as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

"Of course, mom!" Sonic responded in the same manner.

Bernadette leaned down with her breasts hanging near Sonic's face. Getting caught up in the moment, he got close enough to where he managed to get one of the nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it. She moaned at the feeling but didn't move away. She allowed him to keep sucking on her nipple.

Sonic reached up with one hand and began groping the other breast without stopping his thrusts.

And with that, she began to reach her breaking point. She spoke: "Oh, Sonic! I'm almost at my limit!"

Sonic heard and tried to move out of her, but her thrusts made it hard. "Mom, I'm stuck! And I'm about to cum!" He groaned, feeling like he was about to explode.

"Inside! Cum inside!" she moaned without stopping her bouncing.

The young hedgehog couldn't take it anymore, and released his semen into his mother's pussy.

"AAAHHHHHH!" moaned Bernadette with her tongue hanging out as she felt her son's sperm fill her pussy. Afterwards she collapsed right by Sonic's side.

"So...how...do you feel now?" panted Bernadette.

"That was... amazing! You're... the best, mom!" he replied.

"Good to hear. Because now that I'm here, you can use any part of my body to satisfy yourself." she purred laying her head on his chest.

"I'd like that... I really would." he admitted, whispering the latter words to his mother's ear.

She smiled and snuggled up to him.

"So, what should we do now?" Sonic questioned while looking at his mother and lover's face.

"How about giving a name for the baby?"

Sonic happily answered "Yeah..." until he realised what Bernadette really said, which surprised him. "Wait, what?"

"Well I don't plan on taking any pills. Otherwise I won't get pregnant and can make sure you don't go running off with any other girl."

The hedgehog hero got over his shock and smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach. "I believe we're going to have a son." he then kissed it and continued. "I would like to name him, Jules."

Bernadette smiled while grinning to herself at staking her claim.

(Timeskip)

Sonic had returned home after another successful attack on Eggman's Dark Legion. As he walked in, he was greeted with the scent of his mom's cooking. "I'm back, mom!" Sonic called out.

"Welcome home dear."

He went to her direction, only to see her to set their food on the table. Anyone could easily see the female hedgehog's big and round belly.

"How was your day?" asked Sonic.

Bernie answered "It was very good. I went to the medic pretending I was feeling a fever, and while he wasn't looking, I did a quick scan on myself."

"And?"

"And after that, I got out of there saying that I just pulled a prank on him." she walked to Sonic and gently made him put a hand over her swollen abdomen. "I saw our baby clear as day, Sonic."

"So what is it? Boy or girl?"

Bernadette, about to shed a tear of joy, replied: "Your wish was granted, Sonic. It's a boy."

"Really?"

"Yes." she affirmed, not taking her eyes away from his.

The two wrapped each other in a comforting hug and shared another loving moment.

Sonic spoke to the baby in his mom's womb "Soon you'll be born, little Jules."

Bernadette also cherished the moment, she thought 'I have my son back with me and I'm having a baby named after his dad. I couldn't be happier.'


	34. Sally and Alicia

Mother's dark love

Sally and Alicia

Sonic the Hedgehog

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally was just walking back to the castle with her head down. She had been hoping Sonic would come back to her immediately after suggesting it. The princess got into the castle to find her mother standing in the throne room.

"Ah, Sally. How did your visit go?" asked Alicia.

"It went okay, I guess." her daughter sighed. "I asked Sonic that I wanted to rejoin our relationship. But when he was taken back by my request, I decided it was better to give him time to consider it. Which he agreed."

Alicia kept up her impassive look for when it was time for royal business, but hearing her daughter's ex-boyfriend, Sonic, made her internally growl. The queen angrily stated in her mind 'THAT BLUE PRICK! Months ago, he was dating my baby girl... and now that she wants him back, he wants to consider first! Yeah right, I BET HE MEANT TO SAY NO BEHIND HER BACK! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!'

"There there honey." spoke Alicia pulling her daughter into a hug and rubbing her back. As the queen kept stroking her, she continued thinking 'If that 'hero' won't give my child the happiness she wishes, then maybe it's time for mommy to get into action.'

As she thought this, she took a sniff of Sally's hair and felt her cheeks warm up at breathing in the familiar berry shampoo she had grown to love from her daughter.

Sally felt Alicia sniffing her. She inquired "Uh, mom? What're you doing?"

"Nothing dear." spoke Alicia breaking the hug.

The princess at first thought something was up with her mother, but she instantly ignored it. "So, how's dad?"

"Oh he went off on a trip to establish a new treaty. So he'll be gone for a while.

"And Elias?" Sally added.

"Went with him to better learn when he becomes king."

Sally smiled to that "I'm glad to hear it." only a little.

"Well you head to your room and I'll be in there shortly so we can talk." spoke Alicia with a smile.

She nodded to her mother and went through a corridor before climbing up the stairs.

Alicia grinned to herself. 'Now, time to put my plan into act.'

Sally reached her room and walked inside. She proceeded to lie on her bed and began to try to relax. She still felt down concerning Sonic as she curled up on the sheets. The princess asked herself "Will he accept me again?"

As she wondered this, Alicia made it to her daughter's room with a bathrobe over her body. The queen knocked on her daughter's door. "Sally? It's your mother."

"Come in." Sally acknowledged.

Alicia walked in and saw Sally curled up on the bed. She sat beside her daughter. She calmly rubbed Sally's arm as she looked like she was sad.

"It's about Sonic, isn't it?" the queen questioned.

"Yeah." spoke Sally who sounded like she was close to tears.

"What can I do to make you feel better, honey?" said Alicia, wanting to help her daughter.

"I don't know." sighed Sally.

For a moment they stayed in silence, until the queen had an idea.

"How about a massage? That might help you relax."

Sally responded just by laying on the bed with her back facing up. Alicia reached down and felt the tense muscles under the fur. Sally began to moan quietly as she felt her mother's hands touching her.

"Now just relax." smiled Alicia before she began to gently push down on the muscles with her fingertips as she went across her daughter's back.

The princess complied and allowed the mother to continue doing her 'magic'. All the while Alicia grinned at feeling the soft fur of her daughter and began to idly go lower.

As soon as Sally began to feel her mother rubbing lower, her moans became a little louder.

Alicia licked her lips as her hands reached her daughter's furry ass.

But once Sally felt her mother touching her, her eyes went wide and she quickly stands seated. "I think that's enough." spoke Sally with a slight blush.

"Alright, dear." nodded the queen. "How about some tea instead?"

"That'd be great."

And so, Alicia left the room to prepare some.

Sally tried to calm down her blush from her mom grabbing her butt. 'What is this that I'm feeling when my mom touched my butt?' she asked herself in her thoughts.

Alicia started brewing some tea just the way her daughter liked it. While she was at it, she also remembered to add something extra in both of the cups. She dropped a pill in each cup and grinned before taking the tray with them on it and headed to Sally's room.

Meanwhile, Sally was still thinking about her mother's actions. Until she heard her door opening.

"I have the tea." smiled Alicia. The queen walked in with the tray and placed it on a small table by the bed's side. "Here you go." she picked up a cup and handed it to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." said Sally.

Alicia smiled at seeing Sally drink her tea. And also began drinking her own seconds later.

After finishing up their tea, Sally started feeling weird.

"Mom, what's happening to me?" the princess inquired. "I feel so... hot."

"Well, it's thanks to the aphrodisiac I slipped in your tea." smiled Alicia standing up.

The shocked daughter inquires while breathing heavily "You did what?"

"I wanted you to relax." she grinned undoing her bathrobe.

Sally's blush intensified as she saw her mother in her bra and panties. They were a basic black and lacy kind that Alicia wore for special occasions.

"M-mom!?" the embarrassed princess nearly shouted as she covered her eyes.

Alicia though reached over and held Sally's wrists on the bed while looking down at her with a grin. "You don't need to get embarrassed, Sally." the queen lovingly spoke. "After all, you've already seen your mom naked before."

Before Sally could say anything, Alicia leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. At the feeling of the queen's kiss, in the beginning the princess wanted to stop. But she soon started to enjoy it and begging for more. Her body kept getting warmer and she started rubbing her thighs together.

When they stopped kissing, Alicia proceeded to remove her underwear.

Sally was panting and felt her pussy start getting wet while watching her mother start getting naked.

"So? How do I look?" grinned Alicia posing for her daughter with her hands behind her head. Once Alicia was completely bare, she crawled to her daughter and began to press her body against her's.

"M-Mom! What's with you? S-Stop this!" stuttered Sally looking directly into Alicia's eyes.

Her mother asked "Why should I? Aren't you liking this too?"

"Well no...yes...but that's because of the drug!" frowned Sally.

"Well, that drug was supposed to help you get loose not tense." Alicia then gave a quick but gentle peck on her daughter's neck.

Sally shuddered a little and shivered as her mom started trailing her hands up Sally's legs. While she was doing that, Alicia also began to kiss her daughter in the mouth with her tongue.

Sally couldn't push her back since Alicia held onto her legs without breaking the kiss. The princess was getting too hot and too excited to breathe properly, and with her mouth blocked by her mother's deep kiss, she was slowly losing consciousness.

Alicia pulled back and grinned at seeing the disappointment in her daughter's eyes. She thought 'Once I'm done with you, dear. You won't be thinking about Sonic anymore.'

"Let's take this further." grinned the queen as she held Sally's legs opened and was delighted to see her pussy drip with juices. She bent down and began to lick her daughter's vagina clean.

"AH!" gasped Sally as she felt her heat get warmer and warmer with each lick to her pussy as Alicia held her legs open by the thighs.

Seeing that the princess' heat was increasing, the queen began to lick harder and faster.

Sally arched her back and moaned louder as she held her mother's head down there to get her tongue in deeper.

As Alicia felt her head being trapped by her daughter's legs, she couldn't help but smirk. 'Oh. So my angel is wanting me? Well, not yet, sweety... Just. Not. Yet.'

Alicia pulled her head back and grinned at seeing Sally's panting and flushed face while her pussy was soaking. "It was good, wasn't it?" the queen inquired.

"Y-Yes..." moaned Sally who felt her body was going nuts thanks to the drug.

"But we're just getting started." spoke Alicia seductively.

Sally stared at her mother as Alicia got down and reached into the pocket of the bathrobe before pulling out a black dildo.

"Get ready, honey." said the chipmunk mother. "Get ready to feel like a real woman."

Sally watched as her mother walked back over before moaning as she began fingering her daughter's pussy. She then turned the dildo on and started teasing Sally's breasts with it.

"AAHH!" moaned Sally as the vibrations made her breasts tingle while Alicia continued pumping her fingers in and out of her daughter's sopping wet pussy. Then the mother decided to keep teasing one breast with the dildo while licking the other.

Sally was losing it as Alicia was enjoying this more than she should. She tried to speak: "M-mom... I... I can't... hold it... any longer!"

"Oh? Then cum my dear." whispered Alicia with a seductive undertone.

Sally felt a great relief as she obliged and sprayed out her fluids.

Alicia pulled her fingers out as her hand was coated in Sally's juices. She drank and licked her wet hand clean to the last drop. "My, seems my daughter is quite the slut." grinned Alicia at seeing Sally's panting expression.

The exhausted princess begs between breaths: "Please, mom... enough... I don't think... I can take it... anymore."

"Nope. I need to make sure you feel the pleasure with each of your holes." purred Alicia licking the dildo tip as she made Sally lay on her stomach and raise her ass up. And without warning, the queen plunges the black vibrating rocket into her daughter's anus.

Sally let out a shameful moan as Alicia started to move it in and out of her ass.

"That's right, Sally." spoke the lustful mother. "Moan for mommy."

Sally didn't hold in her moans as Alicia repeatedly moved the dildo in her ass while it was set on the highest setting. The princess was feeling like her mind was going to break for such great amount of pleasure as she began to shed tears.

"Now then, what do you say to your mother who is doing all this?" asked Alicia who wanted to hear her beg.

Sall panted in response "Please... mom... stop this."

"No. You beg me to keep doing this everyday." grinned Alicia pumping her fingers and the dildo faster.

And those sensations were enough to shatter the reasonable part of Sally's mind. She wanted to keep feeling that until her body went dormant. "Don't stop! Don't stop treating me like a bitch everyday!" moaned Sally panting her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her body was reaching its limit.

Her mother giggled "If you insist, sweety." Alicia gave it one last thrust in her daughter's pussy and ass as Sally cried out one last time and her insides tighten.

The queen leaned to the chipmunk girl to catch her lips in a kiss one more time, even while she was panting.

Alicia pulled back and was satisfied to see Sally's juices stain the sheets. "Oh look at this, sweety." the chipmunk woman teased. "You just wet your bed."

Sally blushed while Alicia stood up. Then she removed the dildo from her daughter.

Alicia was satisfied to see her daughter was a twitching mess before she walked over and pulled a collar out of her bathrobe.

Sally was barely conscious, but she did notice the collar on her mother's hand.

Alicia walked over and put it around her daughter's neck. "There, a perfect fit."

Sally inquired "Why did you put this on me?"

"So people will know you belong to me."

The princess' eyes went wide as she heard her mother. "B-but... what will dad and Elias say about this!?" she panicked.

"Don't worry. Just wear some of the dresses that cover your neck. Unless of course you don't like it and prefer we never do this again." threatened Alicia.

Sally bent her head down a little "I-I want to keep doing it with you, mom, but I still don't think this collar is necessary."

"Oh? And why not?"

The daughter reverted her head back up to face Alicia with a smile. "Because you already have got my heart." she confessed.

Alicia grinned at hearing that as Sally looked down at the floor with a blush. Her daughter extended her arms. The queen went to her and held her in a tight hug.

"Wait, what about dad?" asked Sally in worry.

Alicia answered "Don't worry, neither your father or your brother will find out about this."

Sally was about to say something, but Alicia cut her off. "Besides, it's very common for royalty to have a few concubine while married. But don't worry. You'll be the only one for me." she whispered in her daughter's ear.

The princess also whispered "I would love that very much, mom."

"Good." smiled Alicia before capturing Sally's lips one more time.

"How about we go to bed now, mom?" her daughter asked happily.

"Of course dear. After all, we'll have plenty of time before your father and brother return." she whispered the last part before lightly licking Sally's ear.

Sally laughed a little at the feeling of her mother's tongue. "In my bed or your bed?"

"Mine, it's larger." purred Alicia.

Sally giggled as the mother took her hand and leaded her to the queen's bedroom. As soon as they got there, Alicia pushed Sally on the bed and crawled on top of her with a hungry grin.

"So, any thoughts about Sonic?" the mother questioned.

"Not really." replied Sally as Alicia lightly kissed her daughter's cheeks and neck.

The princess nestled to her mother and went to snuggle by her side.

Alicia held Sally close while grinning to herself. 'I DID IT! I have my baby girl on my bed and... IN MY ARMS! Thank you.'


	35. Dash, Violet, and Helen

Mother's dark love

Dash, Violet, and Helen

The Incredibles

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months have passed since the battle with The Underminer and Mr. Incredible and Frozone defeated him, but at a terrible price. Mr. incredible lost his life during the titanic battle, his family and friends were there at his funeral. As they watched the casket being dropped, Helen parr (aka elasti-Girl) had one thought 'I will never lose anyone again.'

She and her kids all shed tears and stayed at the grave longer than the others before making their way home.

(3 Months later)

Dash laughed as he ran from Violet who looked ready to strangle him.

"Get Back Here you little Rat!"

"Catch me if you can!" laughed Dash as he easily zipped by Violet each time she got close to grabbing him.

Helen was in the back changing Jack-Jack when she went in the living room to see what the other two were doing. "What's going on in here!?"

"Dash said my butt is fat!" replied Violet glaring at her fast brother.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough! Look you two, go to your rooms now!"

Both siblings glared at the other before going to their rooms. Helen massaged her temples. "What am I gonna do with you two?" it was then that she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door, answered it, and looked to see that no one was there until she looked down and saw a bottle of wine with a tag on the end "What's this doing here?" She picked it up and read the Tag "I noticed your problems and got you something. Drink this and all will be clear. From D."

"Hmm, blue wine?" remarked Helen holding the bottle up. She poured some into a Glass "A toast." Helen joked before downing the glass. She emptied the glass in an entire gulp

"Woah. Strong stuff." she commented feeling the effects kick in quick.

She poured more into the glass She kept downing each glass in one go. Each time she got more and more tipsy.

'Man, this stuff is *hic* great.' she thought with a smile and tried pouring another glass, only to see the bottle was empty. "Alllllllll gone! Hehehehehehe!"

She let the bottle and glass fall to the carpet and stretched out on the couch with a relaxed smile.

She had vivid her late husband and her kids but most of them were about her kids But the dreams started turning into a nightmare and made her scared and worry while tossing and turning on the couch. She woke up in a shock with sweat on her face

"What...was that?" she panted groaning as she felt the after effects of the wine. She heard some noise in the back. She got up and went to jack-Jack's room and found that he was asleep. She went to Dash's room and he was playing video games. Finally there was Violet's room. The door was cracked and she peeked in and saw her daughter masturbating

Her eyes widened at seeing her daughter spread eagle on her bed while her fingers went in and out of her snatch with fury. She could feel herself getting wet

'I can't believe my little girl is doing that.' she thought while rubbing her thighs together.

Violet used her psychic energy to increase her pleasure. "Oh Dash, don't Stop!"

'Dash?!' gasped Helen in her mind. She backed away from the door, but tripped. Violet gasped. "Is someone there?"

Helen shyly pushed the door open as Violet gasped. Violet tried to cover herself. "Mom! What're you doing here?"

"I heard something and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Violet was a little skeptical. "Well ok, I guess."

Helen closed the door before going back towards Dash's room. She opened the door and saw that he was asleep She smiled, but noticed him mumbling in his sleep.

"Mmm Violet. You know how to make a kid feel good."

'Even Dash!?' thought Helen in shock. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was getting hard 'My babies are more mature than I thought.'

She walked over to Dash and slightly rubbed his hard on.

"Pretty big for his age." she whispered. Dash moaned in his sleep as Helen kept rubbing.

'I need to make sure he knows what to do.' she thought. She pulled his pants down slightly to get a better look. His freed cock stood at attention.

"Whoa." she grabbed it and started to stroke it. Dash groaned in his sleep as Helen felt the cock get harder in her hand.

She saw pre-cum leak out. "One taste wouldn't hurt." she would soon realize that one taste would effect everything.

She stretched her head down with her lips beside the head. She gently licked the head which got a moan out of Dash

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' thought Helen. She engulfed the head and started to suck on it. All the while her promise and the alcohol started clouding her mind. 'I said I wasn't going to Lose anyone else ever again and I intend to keep that promise.' she thought as she started to give her son a full on blowjob/

Dash moaned in his sleep as Helen reached down and started caressing his balls while licking the tip.

Dash started to wake when he saw his mom sucking him off. "Mom?!" he gasped before moaning.

Helen looked up as she felt Dash cum in her mouth She eagerly swallowed all of it as Dash panted from his first ever orgasm.

"MOM! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Helen replied by holding a finger up to his mouth to keep it down before crawling over him. "Mom what's going on?"

"I'm going to help you learn how to properly have sex." she whispered in a husky tone.

Dash blushed hard at this. Meanwhile, Violet was coming out of her room when she heard noises coming from her brother's room. She tiptoed closer and heard moaning.

She peeked in and saw her mother getting fucked doggystyle by her brother. She gasped as her mom didn't seem eager to stop him.

She opened the door slightly so she could get a better look, but sadly fate wasn't on her side, or was it? She fell through the open door.

That made Helen and Dash look up in shock.

"Ummmmm, I can explain?"

"No you can't young lady." frowned Helen.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Here's your answer. Get on this bed." ordered Helen.

She got the bed next to her brother. She was trying not to touch his cock.

Helen used one arm and pulled Violet closer to where their faces were inches apart.

Violet started to blush."Umm mom? You're a little close for comfort."

"Exactly." she whispered before pulling her daughter close and pressing her lips against Violet's.

Both Violet and Dash were surprised. Dash started to get hard again while Violet was getting wet.

Helen didn't hesitate to push her tongue and wrap it around Violet's as Dash started going faster inside his mom's snatch. She used her foot to push Dash on his back while she rode him. Dash ate out his sister.

Violet moaned louder as Helen moaned at feeling Dash's cock go deeper and deeper.

Dash moved his tongue rapidly in and out of his sister. Both women moaned louder as they were nearing their orgasms.

Dash could feel himself about to Cum "Mom, I'm about to!..."

"Don't worry Dash. Cum inside." Helen moaned.

Dash released his load inside of his mother. Violet moaned as her juices splashed out onto his face.

As Helen and Violet collapsed, they heard snoring and saw that Dash had fallen asleep.

"Aw, but I didn't get a turn."

Her mother winked at her "Don't worry Vi, you'll get your turn later." she said as they curled up next to Dash. It would've been a sweet moment except Jack-Jack started crying. Helen got up and went to her youngest. "I guess something's never change."


	36. Crona and Medusa

Mother's dark love

Crona and Medusa

Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the witch world hospital, a seven month pregnant Medusa screamed in pain.

"For the love of god! Someone just kill me already!" she screamed gripping the bed rails.

"Almost there Medusa" said the nurse holding down one of her arms while her own sister Shaula held the other.

"Fuck you bitch! I'll fucking end you all!" she screamed tightening her hands to the point it looked like the rails were bending.

"I wish Arachne were here. She'd be much better help." grumbled Shaula. Unbeknownst to her in the ceiling corner behind her, a black spider had it's eyes lock on them.

"Come on now Ms. Gorgon, just one more push. You can do it."

"**AHHHHHHHH!"**

Medusa's scream rang through the whole hospital as the next sound was of an infant crying.

"It's a boy." the nurse smiled.

Shaula and Medusa smiled while the latter was panting after all her screaming.

The nurse cut the umbilical cord and went to clean the newborn.

"So, you gonna end us all now?" joked Shaula.

"Shut up, brat." Medusa laughed

"Here's your new son." smiled the nurse walking back in after drying the infant.

Shaula got a good look at her new nephew as he was passed to his mother. "He's so… tiny."

"But he's mine." smiled Medusa cradling the baby in her arms.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Shaula asked.

"Yes. Crona."

"After Great uncle Cronos, A.K.A Cronos the Cannibal?"

"Yes."

"You want to name your son after the man who ate almost every child he ever had?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not really."

"Then it's settled." smiled Medusa looking down at her son. "Now if you don't mind, Crona and I need sleep."

"Of course."

Shaula and the nurse left the room as Medusa laid her child beside her.

She couldn't stop smiling as he slowly dozed off to sleep beside her.

Years passed and both mother and child slept together night after night.

Crona didn't find any problem with it as his mother homeschooled him most of his life and just thought it was normal.

As the sun rose on a new day, the boy now a young man woke to the familiar feeling of his mother's embrace. He smiled and snuggled closer as Medusa smiled in her sleep.

"Mother?"

"Mmm, what?" she groaned out slowly opening her eyes.

"The sun is awake so we should be too."

"Oh alright." Medusa sat up and stretched her tired limbs.

Crona did the same before his mom got up from the bed.

"Let's get some breakfast." Medusa said.

"Yes mother."

Medusa opened the cabinets and found barely anything in them. "Oh my, looks like we're going shopping."

"Should I get the broom?"

"Yes."

As they soared through the sky, Crona held tightly onto his mother. He didn't want to look down and get dizzy due to his little fear of heights. Medusa didn't mind; infact she would often go higher so he'd hold on tighter.

'He's so adorable when he's scared.' she grinned in her mind.

"Are we almost there mother?"

"Just about."

They arrived on the outskirts of town and Medusa got off her broom. Crona followed before they walked over to the market.

"Stay close to me Crona."

"Yes mother."

Medusa looked around at what was for sale. "Good looking produce today don't you think Crona?"

"Yes mother." he nodded. "Can I go look around on my own?"

"Alright, just be careful." she spoke with concern. Then leaned in close "And remember; if you find yourself in danger-"

"My black blood will protect me I know." Crona replied. He then went to explore on his own.

Medusa was hesitant to let him go on his own, but tried to focus on getting the groceries.

Crona continued to explore. He was never able to go anywhere on his own so today was special.

"_You're a real mama's boy, Crona."_

"Quiet Ragnarok. Mother will be angry if people find out about you."

"_I'll say what I want." retorted the weapon. "Or are you gonna cry about it to mommy?"_

"Stop it." he muttered.

"_Make me."_

Crona tried ignoring him as he kept looking around. He posted an alley and rushed for it. "Please Ragnarok, behave."

"_Forget it."_

Crona felt the weapon inside trying to come out. "Stop it Ragnarok." he whispered.

"_Let me out Crona."_

Crona gripped his elbows as he felt the weapon try to burst out. "No, mother says you can't come out in public."

As he tried to keep control, Medusa had finished gathering the food and looked around for her son, but when she didn't spot him she began to worry. "Crona?"

She walked down the road while keeping an eye out for him.

"I said stop Ragnarok!"

That got her attention before hurrying to where it came from.

"Crona?" she rounded a corner and saw Crona staggering a little.

"Mother, Ragnarok won't behave."

"_Nark!"_

Medusa narrowed her eyes as she walked over. "Ragnarok."

"Ah, mother!" gasped Crona with fear in his eyes.

"Ragnarok get out here now, don't make me send a snake in to get you."

Said weapon materialised out of Crona's back before Medusa reached over and grabbed his neck.

"Crona, cover your ears. I don't want you to hear this talk." ordered Medusa.

"Yes, mother."

Crona covered his ears as Medusa pulled Ragnarok's face in closer while her eyes stared directly into his own.

Ragnarok gulped from the fiery look in her eyes.

"Listen here. If I EVER see you try to bully Crona or insult him, I will make sure you become nothing but a mindless weapon with no will, no personality, and will be used without objection. Understand?"

"Clear as crystal." he squeaked

"Good." she let go of his throat. She smiled to her son and nodded. He dropped his hands. "As punishment Ragnarok, no breakfast for you."

"_No!"_

"Come along Crona."

He nodded before following his mom. They walked through town until someone ran into Crona knocking him down.

"Sorry." groaned a girl. She had blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes.

Crona stayed still since he didn't know how to deal with this.

"Hey you alright?" she asked.

Crona merely nodded while Medusa frowned at the girl.

"You didn't happen to see an albino with a box of books go by, did you?"

"No, we didn't. Now get off my son." ordered Medusa with her arms crossed.

"Oh! I am so sorry." the girl pushed herself up while Crona managed to stand back up.

"I-It's okay."

"Oh, I'm Maka by the way." introduced the girl with a smile.

"Crona." the boy blushed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Crona we need to get going, now." Medusa ushered her son away while glaring at the girl.

"Yes mother."

As the two left the girl, Medusa's thoughts were more dark and unrestrained than what Crona saw. 'She's trouble. I don't need some weak girl getting close to my son.'

They left town and Medusa retrieved her broom. She got on with Crona holding onto her waist. As they soared through the sky she could feel his grip was lacking. She went higher and felt little to no change.

"Crona, make sure you hold on tight."

"Huh, oh, sorry."

"Something wrong?"

"That girl she…I don't know."

"What? Did she hurt you?" 'If she did, I'll need to find a place to hide her body.'

"No, it's just… I can't stop thinking about her.

'WHAAAAAAAAAT?!' she thought with wide eyes before scowling.

"She was so pretty."

"What about me?" Medusa interjected on impulse.

"You're pretty too, but Maka…"

'Damn it. The first girl he ever meets and already he's fallen for her. I need to do something about her.' she turned and smiled at him. "Let's just get home and get you fed."

"Alright."

After filling both their stomachs, Medusa paced in her own personal studies. 'That girl has no idea what she has done.' Medusa's face was set in a scowl. 'I need to deal with her at once.'

"I'll just get rid of her and make it look like an accident." Medusa smiled walking out of her lab. She got the broom and made sure Crona didn't notice before flying out the window.

She tracked the girl to her house and waited for night.

When it came, she saw the girl and a boy with white hair and red eyes come home. Even outside the witch could hear the Maka girl screaming something about him getting rid of her books.

"Give it a rest." groaned the boy. "You wouldn't sell them yourself so I did it for you, got a good deal for 'em too.

"You should have asked me first!"

"I did and you growled at me, remember?"

'I'll just get rid of both of them.' thought Medusa who was losing her patience. "Soul protect, release."

Her magic abilities could be sensed right away by Maka who tensed up.

"Vector Arrow!"

Maka jumped back and dragged Soul as several arrows flew in and pierced the spot they were just on.

"How did they avoid that?"

"What the hell?!" gasped Soul.

"A witch!" maka exclaimed.

Soul and Maka held hands before he formed his scythe form.

'A weapon and meister?!' Medusa's eyes widened. 'You have to be kidding me!'

Medusa flew up in the air on her broom as Maka stepped out to look up.

"No you don't, Witch Hunter!" the blade on Soul glowed and became the shape of a crescent moon. "No one attacks us in our own home."

'I can't take the chance of them finding out Crona's my son. I need to leave.' she thought.

Maka let loose the Witch Hunter, slashing her broom and nicked her arm.

'Damn it!'

Medusa felt gravity as she was falling towards the ground. "Damn it. I miscalculated, badly." she landed on her pants suits tail and clutched her arm where blood dripped from the gash.

She looked up to see Maka run towards her. "We got her now Soul."

"I need to get out of here fast, Vector Plate!" the arrow appeared below her and propelled her away from the weapon and meister.

"She's getting away." Maka said.

Medusa made more plates appear and soon she was gone. She stopped making them after making sure she was far away and gritted her teeth at her failed assassination. "DAMN IT! All the girls in the world and my dear Crona had to fall for a meister." then she started to realise something; she told him all about DWMA and its students. She smiled as a new plan formed in her head.

Back home, Crona was beginning to worry about his mother, she had been gone for some time.

That's when she walked inside, "Crona please get the medical kit for me."

"Mother!" he gasped as he saw the blood drip onto the floor and rushed off to get the kit. "Mother, who did this to you?"

"A weapon and meister." she replied as Crona started cleaning up the blood. Crona looked at her in shock. "Crona I'm sorry to say this, but the meister was Maka."

"What?!" gasped Crona in shock.

"There was… a misunderstanding and she attacked me in cold blood." Medusa got out as Crona tried wrapping some gauze around her arm. "I'm sure she didn't see my face, but still; I think it best you stay away from her."

"But, maybe she can understand."

"No Crona, the minute they find out I'm a witch she'll kill me and feed my soul to her weapon partner to make a death scythe. Do you want that sort of fate to befall your own mother?"

Crona contemplated his next words as he saw his mother's serious gaze. "No, I don't." he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry mother, I don't know what I was thinking."

Medusa pulled him closer while grinning and patting his head. 'Perfect.'

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they never touch you." She grinned into the camera while it seemed snake-like. 'That's reserved for me.'


	37. Goten, Gohan, and Chi-Chi

Mother's dark love

Goten, Gohan, and Chi-Chi

Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan stretched out his muscles as he walked back inside his home. He had just finished some training and was ready to sit down. He walked by Goten's room when he heard his brother say something.

"Wow. Naked ladies."

Gohan stopped in His tracks and stormed into Goten's Room. There he saw his brother looking at a porn magazine on his bed.

He ran in a snatched it away. "Goten! Where did you get this?" Gohan demanded holding the magazine out of reach.

"Master Roshi gave it to me."

'Well I guess I'll be paying him a visit later.' frowned Gohan.

"Uhh Gohan? Don't turn around."

"Why?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Just don't."

Gohan was about to question him again when he felt a familiar dark aura.

"Gohan, explain to me why you're trying to corrupt your little brother?"

Gohan turned and grew nervous at seeing his mom standing there with a PISSED expression on her face.

"Well?" She asked gripping her frying pan which was now on fire.

"W-Wait! I didn't give him this!" protested Gohan waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh really, then who did?" Her frying Pan getting hotter and hotter.

"Master Roshi!"

"Oh okay, BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR LETTING HIM READ IT!" she hit both of them with her burning frying pan.

"Ow!" groaned both rubbing their heads.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"But why? It was Roshi's fault."

Chi-Chi calmed down a bit. "It doesn't matter now because of this little incident I'M going to have to teach Goten about sex. Remember the same way I taught you?"

Gohan blushed at this memory. "Yeah, but he's younger than me when that happened."

"It's still possible and you're going to help me."

"Why?" asked Gohan with a blush.

She holds up her frying pan. "This is why!"

Gohan sighed while Goten was confused.

"What's going on?" He asked while tilting his head.

"Me and Gohan are going to show you what sex is." smiled Chi-Chi. She leads them to her bedroom. Then she started taking her clothes off.

Both of them Blushed.

"Alright you two, strip."

Gohan and Goten listened and pulled their gis off while Chi-Chi licked her lips.

"Now what mom?" Goten asked wondering why they were naked.

"Just watch." Chi-Chi got on her knees and grabbed Gohan's cock and began slowly rubbing it.

Gohan tried not to moan, but he let one slip out.

Goten was still confused and watched as his mom started licking Gohan's semi-hard cock.

"Mom, you're amazing."

Chi-Chi was glad to hear that and saw Goten's cock was slowly standing up. "Someone's getting excited."

Goten looked down and saw his penis standing up for some reason.

"Oops, sorry Mom."

"Don't be." Chi-Chi rubbed Gohan's dick while reaching over and lightly grasping Goten's.

Goten moaned at the touch.

"This is something a mother needs to take care of." smiled Chi-Chi who kept rubbing both their cocks, but leaned down and started licking Goten's top.

Goten started to blush at what his mother was doing. He also couldn't contain a moan from escaping.

Gohan felt him his reach limit. Same with Goten as both cried out as their dicks twitched. They released their seed all over Chi-Chi.

She opened her mouth as their sperm sprayed over her face and breasts with some landing in her mouth.

"Sorry mom."

"Don't be. This just shows you're fine." she kept their sperm on him as it felt hot and nice on her skin.

She gets up and walked to her bed and spread her legs. "Now Goten, I want you to put your cock right in here." she gestured to her pussy.

"Umm, sure Mom." Goten walked over and tried pushing in, but he kept missing and it slid away.

"Ahhh mom this feels good!"

"It'd feel better if you get it in." she reached down and grabbed Goten's cock before lining it up with her pussy as he pushed inside.

Goten slipped his cock entirely inside of her pussy.

"Wow! It's warm in here!" he groaned sliding all the way inside.

"Now start moving your hips." Gohan told his younger brother.

Goten nodded before pulling back and pushed back into his mother's snatch. He started to thrust into her.

"Ah! That's it Goten, keep going!" smiled Chi-Chi feeling his virgin dick go in and out.

Without warning, she flipped over, giving Gohan a hole to plug in.

"Gohan, take my ass." purred Chi-Chi spreading her asscheeks.

He nodded and plunged in. Chi-Chi let out a low moan as Gohan stuff her ass while Goten eagerly started thrusting upward into her pussy.

"Mom, you're so tight!"

"Both of you, keep fucking me!" she moaned with her tongue hanging out.

They both started to thrust even harder.

"This feels good!" moaned Goten going as fast as he could while both tried to stuff their mother's holes.

The Demi-Saiyans started to feel their limits reach.

"Mommy, something's coming!" grunted Goten feeling pressure build up.

"Do it, give mommy your seed!"

"I'm gonna cum in your ass." grunted Gohan squeezing her ass cheeks.

They released their seed into their mother. Both groaning while She cried out at feeling both holes filled.

(Later that Day)

"That was great mom. Can we do it again?" Goten asked with excitement in his voice.

"I don't see why not." she smiled kissing Goten on the cheek.

"ALRIGHT!" Goten ran out the door and flew up to the air.

"Goten, where're you going?"

"I'm going to go show Trunks what you and Mom taught me!"

Gohan's mouth dropped. "Goten wait!" He was about to go after him until Chi-Chi stopped him.

"Oh let him go. I'm sure Bulma would be more than happy enough to Show Trunks how sex works and I'm pretty sure Goten's going to help her."

Gohan Smiled. "Yeah, Goten's pretty head strong just like his Father."

Chi-Chi started to blush. "Um Gohan? Remember when I Told you I was Pregnant?"

"Yeah why?" He noticed his mother blushing in the direction Goten flew and that's when he realized. "WAIT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT GOTEN'S MY SON!?" He could swear heard piccolo laughing in the distance.

Gohan fell back while Chi-Chi just giggled. "No, he's not your son."

"That's good."

He noticed she was walking back in the House and came back with a shotgun. "Get in the Car Gohan. We need to go kill a Turtle Hermit."

He got inside the car and drove off to Master Roshi's Island.

"So, just remember what we agreed when you were young. If you ever need someone to fuck, come to me. So don't even go near that Videl girl." growled Chi-Chi saying that name.

"Uhh, yes mom." Gohan said with a blush.

"Good." she smiled. "Because if you did, that'd be bad."

"How bad?"

"I'd have to Kill you."

"That's bad."

"Indeed." Chi-Chi said as she and Gohan drove off to kill the Turtle Hermit.


	38. Kim and Ann

Mother's dark love

Kim and Ann

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann possible was fuming mad. She just got off the phone with her husband who said he was going to be working late, Again. Here she was ready to finally have a night of intimacy after years and now she has no one to be intimate with.

She was clad in only a robe and had been hoping to surprise her husband when he got home, but now it was a total waste. "That man, I swear-" she was cut off by the front door opening.

"Mom? I'm home!" called Kim. Ann walked out of the kitchen and saw her daughter slouching as she walked, which for some strange reason she had been doing for the past week.

"How was your day?" Ann asked with a smile.

"Just fine, gotta cram for school again so could you bring my dinner up?"

"Sure." replied Ann watching her daughter rush up to her room. "That girl has been studying hard, too hard. Girls like Kim are never this hard working in their studies. Something isn't right.

Feeling concerned, Ann coming to the stairs that led to Kim's room. "Kim."

All she got was silence before she heard a small sound, moaning.

She crawled up the steps to avoid being seen. She peaked her head up and looked around. Her eyes went wide when she saw kim sitting naked on her bed masbating. But the most shocking part was what was between her legs.

Instead of a pink snatch, Kim's hand was moving up and down a hard cock.

"Come on you stupid thing." Kim groaned moving her hand as fast as she could.

"Kimmie!"

Kim's eyes widened as she turned and saw her mom walk all the way up into her room. "I can explain." Kim said defensively.

"Why do you have a cock?" Ann got straight to the point.

Kim sighed. "About a week ago Drakken was trying his hand at genetics again. He caught me and took my DNA for his latest attempts at cloning, along with Ron's by mistake which polluted the first batch. They looked like if Ron and I had hermaphrodite offspring. Long story short we beat them and I ended up falling in vat of potent genetic material and when I woke up, the next morning the family treasury had a couple more jewels."

"Should have guessed." Ann walked over to examine it.

"Can you stop staring at it?" asked Kim who felt embarrassed enough.

"Does it work like a real man's?" Ann asked grabbing hold of it.

"Ah! Don't touch it!" Kim blushed.

"Goodness Kimmie, you're hard as steel." commented a stunned Ann who held it with both hands. "Is it always like this?"

"Mom! S-stop!" Kim moaned out feeling Ann's soft hands as they gripped the bottom. "It's awkward enough doing this myself, but I'm your daughter."

Ann though didn't listen. "Well from the looks of it you don't know the first thing about self pleasure. Didn't you ever, you know, experiment?"

"N-No it's disgusting. I only do it now so this thing will stay limp." she got out while moaning.

"Everyone has urges Kimmie, trust me, with your father always working late I find it's an, adequate alternative." Ann explained started rubbing the tip.

Kim gasped and involuntarily thrusted her hips as Ann felt it get harder. "Sensitive, isn't it?"

"Ah! Mom, get my waist basket. please!"

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Gonna cum!" Kim leaned back. Her cock twitched in Ann's hands before it started spurting cum like a squirt gun coating the wall in front of them. "Oh man, now I gotta clean the wall."

"Wow." commented Ann seeing the cum cover her hands. "That's an impressive amount of semen."

"Uh, someone just kill me." groaned Kim covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"It's okay sweetie, this one's on me. I'll clean it up, you just relax."

Kim nodded and watched as her mom left to get cleaning supplies.

She came back and sprayed the wall and wiped with a rag. "So does anyone else know about your 'condition'?"

"Just Wade to see if he could find a way to reverse it."

"But not Ron?" Ann questioned.

"He'd probably freak out and accidentally tell someone."

"How have you been hiding it from the cheer squad?"

"I told them I hurt my back on a mission and that I wouldn't be attending practice for awhile."

Ann cleaned the rest of the wall and went to put away the spray and the rag in the wash before back to her daughter's room. "How often do you normally do it?"

"Twice a week."

"I wasn't talking about you cheer practice. I mean how often in the past week do you, spank the monkey?

"Mom!" Kim cried out with a blush.

"What? I didn't make the phrase up, I'm just asking a question."

Kim sighed and laid back. "At least three or four times a day, five if I see something arousing."

"And when you cum you just let it rip in the trash?"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"I'll show you." Ann smiled with half lidded eyes.

Kim was confused and uncomfortable as she saw her mom undo her robe.

"This was a surprise for you father, but now he's working late again. Oh well, he had his chance."

"Mom! Put that back on!" Kim exclaimed, even though she couldn't pull her eyes away from her mom's naked body as her cock slowly started throbbing at the image.

"Here's a lesson for the future, your body knows what it wants. Like your new not so little friend there." Ann purred crawling on the bed and towards Kim. "Now let mommy take good care of you Kimmie."

"Mom I-we can't!" Kim backed against the headboard and covered herself.

"Kim, do you know how long it's been since I've been touched?" Ann questioned

"No."

"Five years, Kim. For five long years your father has left me sex starved. Masterbation can feel nice but it's nothing compared to truly making love to another."

"But-"

"Kim, please. I need this, a lot more than you do." Ann spoke in desperation.

Kim looked into her mom's eyes and saw how much she was begging for someone's touch and face palmed. "Alright, mom."

Ann smiled and darted forward before capturing her daughter's lips.

"Hm!" Kim was surprised at how forward she was. 'This is totally weird.'

Ann didn't hesitate to start rubbing Kim's cock while leaning forward into the kiss.

Kim moaned at her touch.

'Her lips are so soft.' thought Ann rubbing Kim's cock faster.

'Oh my god, at this rate I'm gonna come again' Kim thought feeling the same pressure build up.

As if she read her mind, Ann broke the kiss and moved down to kiss the tip.

"Ah!" moaned Kim thrusting involuntarily into her mouth.

Ann grinned and lightly brought her tongue out and trailed it around the tip.

"Ah mom!" Kim came. The amount of cum was too much for the older woman and coated her face and chest.

Ann hummed at feeling the warm sperm cover her.

"Sorry, mom." Kim got out while panting.

"It alright Kim," Ann said before a devious thought entered her mind. "You can make it up to me by returning the favor."

Kim blushed and watched as her mom laid on her back and spread her legs.

"Alright." Kim moved and positioned her head over her mother's pussy. There she got a close look at her mother's pink snatch. "Hard to believe I came out of that."

"Are you just gonna stare?" teased Ann.

"Don't rush, this is all so new and weird to me."

"All you have to do is start licking."

"Okay," Kim nodded leaning in and sticking out her tongue. She brushed it against the folds and saw her mom shiver a little. She repeated this action and got the same result every time.

"You're doing fine baby." Ann smiled. Before moaning as Kim's licking started getting harder. "Oh yes! Put it in me!"

Kim obliged and started pushing her tongue past the folds.

"That's it Baby!"Ann put a hand to her daughter's head. "Eat out mommy's pussy."

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' thought Kim. She lapped at her folds until her tongue brushed against her mother's clit.

"AAHHHH!" cried Ann. She was amazed at how good her daughter was. Her body was shuddering in joy. "Oh Kimmie!"

'Wow, mom sound's hot calling out like that.' thought Kim. 'I wonder…' Kim focused her attention on her mother's pearl. She moved closer and lightly bit on it.

"Fuck!" Ann shouted and bucked her hips. That was enough to send her over the edge.

Kim felt her mother's juices cover her face. She pulled back and saw her mom twitch while letting out moan after moan.

"Wow, you really did need this." Kim said. She felt her own cock throbbing in need and felt like she herself was ready to go again.

"Kimmie, have you ever heard of 69?"

"Yes."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Ann smiled.

Kim crawled over her mom and turned her body around and stared at the moist snatch with her cock in front of Ann.

Ann licked her lips and grabbed the piece of meat in front of her. "You should consider yourself lucky Kim. How many other girls can say they know how men feel about having their cocks sucked?"

Before Kim could reply, she let out a moan as Ann started licking around the tip with eagerness.

"Mom I know you need a good drilling, but have some self control." groaned Kim who started taking a few licks of her mother's soaked snatch.

Ann's moans sent vibrations through her daughters tool as she took hold of her ass.

Kim moaned into her mom's pussy before she started pushing her tongue inside before swirling it around.

'She's getting good,' Ann thought, 'I better up the ante a bit.' she relaxed her throat and bobbed her head.

Kim shuddered and this time grabbed Ann's ass while squeezing her cheeks. 'Oh fuck! My own mother is deepthroating my cock, and I like it.'

Both kept licking and sucking while they felt the other start getting closer.

Ann bobbed faster, taking more of it in until her nose was practically touching kim's sack.

Kim wiggled her tongue while sucking up any juices while feeling her mom's snatch get tighter.

'Damn I'm about to cum,' thought Ann. 'Well if I do cum I'm making Kim blow first.' This time she started rubbing and caressing Kim's balls.

'No way am I letting mom out do me.' Kim groaned 'I'll show her that Kim Possible can do anything!' Kim pulled her tongue out and found her mom's clit before furiously lapping at it and as a bonus slipped a finger past her folds.

All of this pushed both over the edge. Kim unloading down her mother's throat and Ann spraying her daughters face.

Ann swallowed the hot sperm while Kim lapped up as much of the juices as she could.

"Sweet lord in heaven." Ann breathed. "Even after that you're still mostly hard."commented the MILF staring at the rock hard cock.

Kim didn't say anything and instead put her hands under her mom's legs before pushing up, causing Ann to flip onto her back before Kim jumped on top of her. "How bad do you need your pussy pounded, Mommy?"

"More than you can imagine." Ann replied, shivering at seeing nothing but lust in her daughter's eyes.

"Enlighten me then." Kim smirked prodding her mother's cunt. "And make it good and dirty."

"I want you to stuff your fat cock in my pussy and fill me with your sperm."

"Much better." Kim gave a smirk and pushed the tip in.

Ann bit her lip as she felt the cock push inside her pussy.

"You want more?" Kim questioned

"Yes!" Ann got out with urgency in her tone.

"Then call me Kimmie again."

"Fuck me Kimmie!" moaned Ann.

"Whatever you say mother dear." Kim thrusts further in.

Ann squirmed as more of Kim's cock pushed in further into her tight snatch.

"Three kids under your belt and you're still so tight?" Kim asked. "Seems I need to loosen you up."

"Yes! Please!"

Kim gripped her mom's thighs before pulling back with the tip in and then slamming back in.

"AAAHH FUCK!" cried Ann who felt her body tingle at the familiar feeling of a cock inside her.

"I think I deserve a raise in my allowance for helping you with your little problem." Kim said as she kept a steady pace "Or maybe I could just stop."

"Yes! Anything! Just please baby, just please don't stop!"

Kim grinned and began moving faster as she felt her mother's pussy slowly get tighter while squeezing her cock. "I should warn you, the last load is usually a gusher and I don't know if it's possible for me to get a girl pregnant or not. I might have to pull out." she got out. 'Even if the idea of cumming inside my mom is making me even harder.'

"I'll risk it, just don't take this beast away from me!" Ann moaned gripping the sheets.

"Well then, get ready for it." Kim leaned down to kiss her mother's neck.

Ann let out a higher moan as Kim sucked on her neck without stopping her thrusts, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Ann's arms and legs wrapped around her daughter and pulled her closer.

"So, which do you want? Boy or girl?" teased Kim in her ear.

"No jokes, not now!" Ann moaned out pushing her hips against Kim's thrusts.

"KIMMIE!" Ann's walls clamped around Kim's shaft bringing the teen heroine to her limit.

Kim buried her cock inside the tight snatch before it twitched and started filling the womb with sperm. Kim continued moving in and out until she was totally out of jizz. "That's it, I'm spent."

"Girl." Ann panted.

"Oh? Want another daughter who can fuck you?" teased Kim.

"No, I want to even things out." Ann panted, "there are too many cocks in this house." Ann shuddered at the amount inside her.

"I hear that." Kim said looking at her limp tool.

After taking some time to relax, both of them went down to the kitchen so Ann could grab some coffee and so they could talk about what just happened.

"It almost doesn't seem real." Kim said.

"Well it's as real as possible. You left it in me after all." joked Ann.

"I don't even know what came over me near the end. Something just... clicked." Kim rubbed her head.

"Kim, it's alright." smiled Ann putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was your first time, and you just got into it."

"Should I be concerned that I want to do it again, but with the girls in my squad?"

That made Ann stop from taking a sip from her cup as she frowned with a dark look in her eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's Drakken's fault I have a second head."

"I'm not upset, but I don't think that's a good idea." Ann managed to get out. "I'll admit those girls are quite attractive and with the way you are now it's most likely natural to feel that way, but they aren't exactly use to the sort of things you've faced before. Not to mention the fact that if it is possible for you knock them up you'll have quite the number of parental responsibilities to deal with." replied Ann walking over and sitting across from her. "Besides, I don't want that Bonnie girl spreading awful rumors of you and hurt you."

"I guess you're right." Kim leaned back. "Can you imagine what it would be like if I got Bonnie pregnant? Yikes!"

"Besides, if you ever have the urge, just let me deal with it." purred Ann with half-lidded eyes.

"So soon after getting a hammering and you're already flirting?"

"Well I just wanna make sure I can help you with your needs." Ann replied with a smile. "I still remember back before you kids were born. Every morning your father would be stiff. Now he's hardly in bed anymore."

"Well until this is fixed, I might take you up on your offer."

Both smiled at each other until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it." spoke Kim.

She rushed to the front door and was greeted by the mailman.

"Package for a Ms. Kim Possible." he said.

"That's me."

The mail man held up a clip board "Sign here please? "

Kim signed the paper and accepted the package. After closing the door her kimmunicator went off.

"What is it?" she asked seeing Wade's face.

"Did you get the package? By my calculations it should have arrived by now."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well I'm still working on a way to permanently fix your problem, but this should temporarily revert your genetic makeup back to normal."

Ann overheard Wade and had other plans in mind. Luckily she managed to get back on her feet before walking towards her daughter.

Kim opened the box and found multiple pill bottles.

"The pills will help change you back, but each one only lasts seven hours before wearing off."

"Thanks Wade." spoke Kim as the call ended. "Now to see them in action."

Before she could take them, her mom grabbed the package and carried it away. "Not right now Kim. Best to save them for when you need them. Don't you think?"

"I guess." replied Kim as Ann 'accidentally' bent down, revealing her bare ass to Kim who couldn't help but stare. "Or maybe you just don't want to say goodbye to my not-so-little friend just yet."

"Well I need to make sure you're satisfied all the way. Besides, you left my ass empty." purred Ann spreading her ass cheeks.

"You would sabotage your own daughter's medication just so you can satisfy your carnal lust? For shame on you mother dear." Kim smiled. She felt her cock get hard from staring at her mother's anus.

"I know, I'm bad girl." Ann said in mock remorse.

"I'm going to have to punish you for this, you know that right?"

"Go right ahead." purred Ann.

Kim walked over with her stiff cock and gripped her mom's ass. "Hope you're ready, this is gonna get rough."


	39. Brock and Lola

Mother's dark love

Brock and Lola

Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock smiled as he walked down the road and towards his home town of Pewter City. As soon as walked in the door of his room he collapsed on the Ground crying.

"Not even one phone number!" he got out while curling up on the carpet.

His mom came in from the kitchen and saw him curled up. "Brock! What's wrong?!" Lola ran over and kneeled down next to her son.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well why didn't you call and tell me you were coming home?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

Lola helped Brock back on his feet and lead him to the kitchen and made him sit down at the table. "Thanks mom."

"Now, tell your mother what's wrong." she smiled.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please?" Lola pleaded with a pouted face. He nodded his head no. "Fine, then I guess I could just go back to remodeling the gym." Lola suggested with a smile.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Lola looked at him with curiosity. "I tried to get another girls number."

"Oh, I see." nodded Lola who knew her son always went after any pretty face.

"Maybe I should just give up. No girl would want to spend their life with me!"

Lola frowned as she gripped her hands. Angry at the fact her son went after younger and pretty girls when a mature and sexy woman was right in front of him.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Brock trekked to his room while Lola felt bad for him.

'There's gotta be something I can do.' she thought.

She tapped her chin while a dark look appeared on her face. 'I got it!'

She walked to her own bedroom while Brock sulked on his bed. She opened her closet door and pulled out Some black and pink lingerie.

Brock was in his room laying on his bed. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

He heard it open and turned his head. He saw his mom dressed in lingerie and his mouth dropped.

"So sweetie, what do you think?" Lola asked posing.

"I...uhhhh...I….uhhhh…."

"Speechless, good." smiled Lola walking in and closing the door while locking it.

"Mom what's with the outfit?" Brock asked blushing.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." she replied walking over and sitting beside him.

"By dressing like that!?"

"Well how do I look?" she asked with half-lidded eyes.

"You Look amazing."

"Better than those silly girls you always chase?" she asked leaning forward.

Brock blushed and didn't respond.

"Well?" she urged with a seductive tone.

"You look better than them mom."

"Much better." she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

He started to blush even harder as he felt her tongue play with His. Then he groaned at feeling her hand move across his groin.

"Mom, we can't."

"Why? You don't think I'm pretty?" pouted Lola.

"No it's not that, this just feels wrong."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it feels like it's wrong."

"Oh? Well let's see how you feel after this." Lola unzipped his pants and reached in before grabbing his cock. "Pretty big for your age/"

Brock groaned as his mom moved her hand up and down on his cock.

She then started to lick the tip.

Brock hissed and gripped the bed as Lola's tongue moved around the tip while moving her hand up without stopping.

She continued to stroke faster.

"How does this feel sweetie?" Lola grinned at seeing her son lightly panting.

"It feels Great."

"Good." Lola leaned down and began to slowly slide her mouth over the dick.

"Mom!" Brock couldn't believe this was happening and was blown away at the warm and wet feeling.

'I can't believe this is actually Happening!' He thought.

Lola pretty soon started bobbing her head up and down on the cock.

Brock soon felt his Dick twitch. "Mom, I'm gonna cum!"

Lola grinned and slid more than half the cock in her throat as it twitched.

Brock came inside of her throat.

Lola happily swallowed all of it and pulled off it with a smile. "Mmm not bad. Much better than your father's"

"W-We should s-stop." Brock got out through pants.

"Do you really want to stop?"

Brock wanted to say yes, but the pleasure he just had was beyond anything he ever imagined.

She climbed onto his lap. "Now let's have some real Fun!"

Brock was hesitant and groaned at feeling his mom rub her nether lips against his dick.

"Tell mommy what you want."

"To fuck you."

"Say it louder."

"To fuck you!" Brock was getting tense.

"Say it right Brock. What do you want to do with Mommy?" Lola teased.

"Fuck your pussy!"

"Good boy." Lola made sure the tip lined up with her slit before sliding down. "So big!"

"Gah!" groaned Brock at the warm feeling around his dick.

"Mom, you're so tight!"

"Well it helps when your father hasn't fucked me in months." she giggled. She started to bounce on his cock.

Brock grunted while Lola smiled. "Do you like mommies Pussy?"

"Yes!"

"Then fuck me!"

Brock reached up and gripped Lola's hips and started thrusting his hips up. "Mom, you're so Tight!"

"Don't stop baby!" she moaned.

He reached up started to suck on her Breasts.

"That's it baby! Suck on my tips!" moaned Lola bouncing her hips harder on her son's cock. Her nipples started to squirt out Milk.

Brock was surprised, but didn't hesitate to drink from her tits as he sped up his thrusts.

"Yes! Drink mommy's milk!"

Brock felt pressure being built up and made frantic thrusts. "Mom I'm about to Cum!"

"Inside!"

Brock releases his seed into her Womb.

Lola moaned with a smile at feeling the hot sperm coat her inner walls.

"Mom thanks."

"No problem." she smiled laying down beside Brock.

(Later that Day)

Brock was in the Pokemon center Flirting with Nurse Joy...again.

"Oh Nurse Joy! Your beauty stuns me every time I gaze upon your beauty!" he declared dramatically.

However, his Flirting stopped when Croagunk stabbed him and Lola hit him over the head with a Frying pan.

"Oh the cruelty." he groaned as Lola dragged him out of the center.

"I'm sorry about that nurse Joy."

"Oh it's no Problem at all."

"Brock, you'll have to be punished."

"Yes mommy." Brock said as he was dragged away. All while Croagunk was snickering at his Trainer. 


	40. Korra and Senna

Mother's dark love

Korra and Senna

Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Senna swept the floor of her home while smiling over one thing.

Her daughter Korra.

Korra had done amazing things after truly becoming the avatar. She put herself in dangerous situations that worried Senna to death, but seeing her daughter alright was more than enough to calm her down.

Her Daughter grew up so fast, turning into a beautiful young women quite quickly.

That toned skin, those beautiful legs, her supple and round breasts, and those soft lips. Senna blushed just thinking about her before her thoughts turned a darker path.

'Who knows what men have stared at her like a piece of meat. They best stay away from her.' She growled slightly at the thought.

She soon finished sweeping and saw a letter near the door.

'Now what's this?' she reached down to pick it up.

"Oh, it's from Korra." she smiled eagerly opening the letter.

'A beach party? Perfect.' she thought with a wicked smile. "I think that old swimsuit is around here." she grinned.

(Republic City-Beach Side)

(Korra POV)

'Ah, now this is what I'm talking about' Korra thought as she viewed all the people coming.. 'Nice sun, warm sand, and time for relaxin.'

She wondered if her mom got the invite to the gathering.

"Hey Korra, why are you just sitting there?" asked Bolin in confusion since everyone was either in trunks or swimming suits.

"Ah, I'm just wondering if my mom got the invite"

"Maybe she's running late." spoke Asami in a red bikini.

"I'd say I got here reasonably late" came another voice.

They turned to see Korra's mom, but what made them stare was the type of bikini she was wearing.

Senna was wearing what appeared to be a sling bikini which showed off her voluptuous form. It was colored black and seemed to have warm looking cotton sewed into it.

"Mom, uh what are you wearing?"

"What? It might be a little outdated back when I was younger, but it still fits." she smiled as her breasts were easily a cup larger than her daughter while her smooth legs and stomach were open for all to see.

"Did you guys know Korra's mom was this hot? I certainly didn't." Bolin whispered to the group.

Korra lightly punched Bolin while Senna took in a deep breath and let it out as she smiled at the relaxing area.

"Coming here was a great idea." she walked to the water and made sure to sway her hips a little and idly noted Korra and her friends stare, making her smirk.

'Hook, Line, and Sinker.' she thought.

"Well, I can see where you got most of your traits from." remarked Asami who could definitely see Korra getting even more hot in the future.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra responded.

"Well I meant your smooth skin, strong body, pretty face." listed off Asami before stopping with a blush.

"Well, that's flattering but- wait are you flirting with me Asami?" Inquired Korra

"No! I mean, no." replied Asami with light pink around her face.

"Ok then." Korra responded, "Let's just get back to the party shall we?"

"Cannonball!" called Bolin running down the sand before jumping into the water. He hit the water with a large splash.

"You heard him!" Korra called out before everyone else ran into the water.

Senna walked over to Korra with a wondering expression on her face. "Korra, where's Mako?"

Korra lost her smile and looked away with a frown. "I didn't invite the jerk."

"Awww, come here Korra." Said Senna before pulling her daughter into a hug.

Korra smiled and hugged her mom back, but stiffened up when she felt her mom pull her closer and could feel their breasts rub against each other. Korra blushed heavily as she felt slightly aroused by the rubbing.

"Don't worry. Everything's alright." smiled Senna rubbing her daughter's back while taking the chance to stare at Korra's ass.

"Mom, where are you staring?"

"Oh nowhere dear." smiled Senna pulling back. "Everythings gonna be alright Korra."

"If you're sure, but are you sure that's a good idea for a swimsuit?" asked Korra who briefly looked and saw her mom's cleavage due to how much skin it showed,

"Oh? I don't think anyone else has a problem." grinned Senna turning towards several guys who couldn't stop ogling the MILF.

Korra turned to look and growled. The guys looked scared and turned away less than they suffer her wrath.

Senna could only smirk as the guys ran off.

"Mom, try not to embarrass me." groaned Korra.

"I'm hurt that you would think of me like that. Do you really feel ashamed to have me as a mother?" she asked while sniffling a little with some tears in her eyes.

"No! Of course not!" Korra responded.

"Yes you do. I can tell." replied Senna looking away.

"No, I don't! What can I do to prove it?"

'Gotcha.' grinned Senna in her head before looking up. "Well, you could meet me later tonight here on the beach."

"Alright, deal."

(Timeskip)

Korra walked down from the resort she booked for the party and onto the beach while looking for any signs of her mom.

"Korra! Over here!" She heard the whispering.

Korra turned and spotted her mom waving to her from behind some rocks. She proceeded to run over and walked behind it.

"Glad you came." smiled Senna.

"So what are we gonna do?" Korra asked

"Well tell me. Have you been….intimate with anyone?" asked Senna whispering the last part into her ear.

Korra blushed heavily before responding with a slight stutter, "N-no."

"Good." smiled Senna walking forward with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

Korra backed up against the rock while Senna kept her boxed in by placed her hands on both sides of Korra's face.

"Whats going on...?" Korra thought who felt her face heat up for some reason as Senna leaned in close to her face.

"Time to show my baby girl a woman's touch." and with that, Senna pressed her lips against Korra's.

Time slowed down for Korra as her mother kissed her. Her eyes stared at her mom in shock while feeling said mother hold her shoulders as she moaned into the kiss.

'Gotcha,' Senna thought, shivering in joy at feeling her daughter's soft lips while tugging her closer by the shoulders to where their breasts pressed up against each other.

Slowly their lips parted with a single strand of spit connecting them both.

"M-Mom! What was that!?" Korra got out with a blush.

"What? Did I take your first kiss?" asked Senna with a smile.

"No!? I kissed Mako before but WHY would you kiss me like that?"

'That bastard.' thought Senna before replying. "Simple. I'm going to stake my claim." this time she moved down and started sucking on Korra's neck as Korra began moaning lightly at her skilled touch..

"M-Mom! Stop." she tried getting out.

"Why? you've been moaning this entire time." grinned Senna trailing her hands down Korra's sides and down her back before grabbing her ass. Korra moaned out loudly as Senna began molding it.

"Wow, my little girl really has grown. Your ass is so firm and soft." purred Senna lightly licking Korra's ear who shivered slightly at her touch.

Senna began to play with her daughters breasts as Korra began moaning lightly once again.

'This can't be happening.' thought Korra before crying out as Senna started licking her nipple.

"You taste delicious my dear~" Senna said as she kept on licking.

"M-mom! Don't say that!" Korra moaned out with a blush, trying hard not to enjoy what her mother was doing to her, but failing as she moaned out.

"Looks like someone's enjoying this." Senna purred out. This time she held her hand out to the water and got two water whips to rise before bending her wrist as they flew over and wrapped around Korra's arms.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

"I didn't want you to run away, so this is just reassurance." smiled Senna before biting down on one of Korra's nipples.

Korra began to yell out in pain only to start feeling hotter as her body heated up.

Senna pulled back and grabbed the bottom part of her daughter's bikini before pulling it down.

Senna smirked before saying "Looks like someone's interested in mommy~!"

There in between Korra's legs was her slit that was slightly wet.

Senna brought her head to the slit before lightly lapping at it which caused Korra to thrash a bit out of ecstasy. That made Senna hold her daughter's legs open for easier access. She lapped faster and faster trying to get to the hidden nectar inside.

"Fuck!" hissed Korra who bucked her hips instinctively as her pussy seeped out more juices.

Senna moved closer and started sucking on the pink folds as she felt the juices drip into her mouth.

'Yes! Yes! I want more!' thought Senna who lapped at her daughter's pussy without restraint.

Korra began thrashing even harder against her restraints before seizing up and moaning out,

"I'm Cumming!"

Senna opened her mouth as her daughter's juices sprayed out onto her face and into her mouth.

Korra panted as she came in her mother's mouth. Said mom licked her lips and moaned at the taste.

"That was… amazing." she muttered.

"You sure you don't want more?" Senna teased.

Korra blushed and looked away, embarrassed to admit she wanted more.

"It's alright sweetheart, Your mother can give you all you want and more." grinned Senna who could tell from Korra's face she wanted to keep going.

"Yes, I-I want more..." Korra mumbled reluctantly as Senna then gave her folds one last lick before responding. "Good girl."

Senna moved her hand as another water tentacle rose up and was brought near Korra's folds.

"This will hurt just once Korra." Senna told her before pushing the water tentacle into her core.

Korra moaned at the feeling and bit her lip as it slid in deeper and deeper into her.

"Where... did you... learn to... do this?" Korra asked gasping out in pleasure at every pause.

"Me and my friends use to experiment with each other when we were younger." Senna replied before the tentacle touched Korra's hymen.

"This is what will have to break in order for you to truly be a women," Senna said as she gently prodded against Korra's hymen to "show" her what she was talking about.

"Go….ahead…." panted Korra.

With permission granted, Senna took the tentacle and bended it straight through the opening.

"AHHH!" screamed Korra feeling her hymen break.

Senna held Korra lightly as she started moving the tentacle slowly to offset the pain.

"It's alright." she whispered before kissing her daughter and rubbing one of her breasts.

Shortly thereafter, Korra started moaning in pleasure as the tentacle started to move back and forth, pounding all her pleasure spots.

"Oh god!" moaned Korra who felt her pussy tingle from the water moving in and out at a fast pace.

Slowly, but surely the pleasure started increasing to a point where it felt everything was gonna blow apart for Korra.

"Mom! I'm.. I'm gonna come!"

"Then come baby." whispered Senna while pinching Korra's nipples.

That was all it took for her to come. She arched her back as her body shook and her juices mixed in with the tentacle.

Senna proceeded to pull out the tentacle from Korra's folds as Korra finished cumming. "So, how did that feel?"

"Amazing…" Korra muttered.

"Wanna keep going?" grinned Senna.

Korra thought about it before responding. "Please…"

Senna smirked, "As you wish."

Senna used her waterbending prowess to create a strap-on dildo using the water from around Korra before slipping it into her pussy at which she moaned lightly as it went in before grinning at Korra.

"With this, it's like you're being fucked by a boy." teased Senna pulling back before slamming back inside Korra.

Korra moaned out loudly as Senna began moving back and forth into her at a fast, rough pace.

"Tell me, which would be better? Me fucking you with this, or having some of those boys fucking you?"

"This! Oh spirits, this!" Korra lightly moaned out to her mother.

"Well I guarantee we can do this anytime you want, on one condition of course."

"What! I'll accept anything just please don't stop!?"

"You stay out of any relationship. No boys, no men, not even that girl Asami." growled Senna going faster.

"Yes of course, just keep going! I'm so close!"

"Who knows, maybe I'll even make you mommy's little bride. How does that sound?" purred Senna.

Korra's only response was to start cumming.

Senna watched as her daughter slowly panted for breath with a glazed expression on her face before she responded with low mutterings of "Yes".

"Good." smiled Senna before claiming her daughter's lips again.

-Timeskip-

It had been sometime since that fateful night and Senna and Korra couldn't be happier.

Senna had filed some divorce papers between her and her husband before quickly moving to marry Korra in a private wedding.

Course word did spread about the Avatar marrying, which peaked her friend's interests.

Senna of course noticed that asami seemed sad when she heard about just silently mocked the girl who would dare try to take her girl.

Bolin was congratulatory to the pair, Mako however was apparently feeling down at not being able to get back together with her.

Of course they had to keep their identity on who they were married with a deep secret between them.

But all in all they were very happy with each other.

Korra was currently bringing in a net of fish she caught to the shack she and her mom had.

"Mom, I brought dinner!"

"Thank you honey." smiled Senna who was in the kitchen.

Korra walked over to her before setting down the fish and began to kiss her.

Senna gladly returned it as there was a ring on both their fingers.


	41. Max, May, and Caroline

Mother's dark love

Max, May, and Caroline

xxxxxxxxxxxx

May blushed when she saw her mother disrobe. "Mom, what're you doing?"

"I told you. Helping you heal." she purred after removing her bra and letting her breasts out. She approached May and kissed her.

May tried to pull back, but felt her mom hug her closer with their breasts pressed up against each other.

"Mom wait don't..." May was interrupted by her mother kissing her.

Caroline trailed her hands down her daughter's back and rubbed her ass.

Meanwhile outside of the Door, Max was listening in.

'Wow.' he thought with a blush as he felt his cock slowly get hard again.

Back in the Room, Caroline was licking May's Nipple.

"Ah, mom!" she squirmed underneath her mom.

She continued her actions and started to use her teeth and pull on her nipple.

"AH!" moaned May who didn't try to push her mom away.

Caroline put her fingers up to May's ass and started to finger it.

May squirmed while Caroline grinned at feeling the still warm sperm up her anus. "Your Brother's Cum is so thick."

"Don't say that!" moaned May feeling her mom rub the cum around the inside of her ass.

"And why not?"

"It's embarrassing." she moaned out.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed may." Caroline brought her other hand down and started pushing it into May's pussy.

"No!"

"What's wrong?" asked Caroline with grin.

"Please don't! It's weird to have my mom finger me!"

"Oh? But it's fine to have your brother fuck your pussy and ass?" May blushed and looked away. "Tell me." she demanded digging her finger in deeper to May's ass.

"No, I won't!"

Max started to peek inside the Room.

"Then I'll keep this up." she grinned before latching onto May's nipple before she started sucking.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Caroline pulled back from the nipple. "It's not weird for my mom to finger me."

"Oh? Even if I do this?" Caroline curled her finger inside May's pussy while rubbing all around inside.

"No, it's not weird!"

"Good girl."

Max started to rub his cock as he managed to open the door by messing with the lock with a paper clip. The sight of his mom playing with his sister was stunning.

"This is So Hot!"

He kept pumping his cock while Caroline moved her head down to her daughter's pussy.

Caroline licked her lips at her daughter's wet snatch. "Time for dinner." she purred before taking a lick of the excess sperm leaking out of May's folds.

May moaned at Caroline's Licking.

Max kept pumping his cock as he saw May hold their mom's head down in between her legs. 'I can't believe my mom and my sister are doing this!' He thought.

He leaned on the door, but too much to where he fell in and made a sound.

Caroline and May saw Max. "Uhhhh, I can Explain."

"I should hope so." replied Caroline pointing to his bare erection.

Max blushed and looked away.

"Max, come here to mommy."

He hesitantly shuffled over while keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Don't be afraid Max. After all we're your two favorite girls." May said.

"B-But, this is embarrassing." he got out with a bright blush.

"Then why did you have sex with me?" May asked.

"You started it." he retorted with a deadpan expression.

"Still, it doesn't matter, we want you." said Caroline. Caroline reached over and pulled Max over to where he laid in between her and May.

"Let's make him feel good mom."

Caroline nodded before grabbing Max's dick. She went down and Licked the Tip.

Max gasped as his mom gripped the bottom of it while licking around the tip.

May started to Kiss Max.

He moaned as May eagerly pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Caroline engulfed his cock into her mouth.

Max groaned as his mom sucked and licked around it, harder than how May did it. 'I forgot Mom has experience with this.' Max thought.

Caroline twirled her tongue around the tip while massaging his balls.

"Mom I'm about to Cum!"

Caroline sucked harder. Max groaned before shooting his sperm inside her mouth. Caroline collected the seed in her mouth before she grabbed May's head and opened her mouth, allowing the cum to fall in.

May moaned as she and Caroline wrestled their tongues while tasting Max's sperm.

They stopped kissing. "Delicious." purred Caroline.

"I know." May responds.

"Now it's time for you Max, to fuck my pussy." Caroline bent over the bed with her dripping wet folds on display.

Max positioned himself at her wet Folds.

"Don't hold back and fill mommy's pussy."

He started to thrust into her.

Caroline let out a low moan as Max grunted. "Mom you're so tight!"

"Well your father hasn't been quite active lately." she smiled seeing Max thrust faster.

May started to Finger herself. 'So hot.' she thought rubbing her breast at seeing her brother fuck their mother.

"You certainly Gained your Father's Energy!"

"Mom! You're so hot!" he groaned.

"More!"

Max gripped her hips as he tried to go faster into her snatch. "Mom I'm gonna Cum!"

"Do it inside!"

Max came inside of his Mother, painting her Womb with his Seed. He groaned while Caroline moaned with her tongue hanging out. He pulled out and Collapsed on the bed.

May moaned as her fingers went faster and her own juices splashed out before lying down next to Max.

(4 months later)

"Kids come down here." Norman called from the Living room.

"What is it dad?" Max asked walking down the steps.

"Your Mother is Pregnant!"

"Really? That's great!" May cried out with a smile.

Max however paled. 'Oh no!'

"Max what's wrong?" May asked.

"Uh, nothing." he smiled nervously.

May was confused until she figured it out. 'I better get checked.'

"Isn't it Great kids? You're going to get another Sibling." Caroline said.

"Yeah, Great mom. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my Room for the next 45 years."

May and Caroline Laughed while Norman was Just Confused.


	42. Marty and Lorraine

Mother's dark love

Marty and Lorraine's

I know this is the first live action pairing from a movie series, but Kranon's idea for it was so good, I couldn't help but include it. And you never know, you might see more in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark hooded figure could be seen looking at the form of Marty as he ran away from seeing his father's gravestone.

The hooded figure knew precisely that the young man was returning to the hotel to confront its owner.

**"Time for me to pay someone a visit."** they spoke looking up at the building.

(IN THE HOTEL'S 27TH FLOOR)

Some time after Marty left to find his father's resting place, his mother, Lorraine was once again seen trying to drown her sorrows in whiskey. She kept refilling the small shot glass and kept downing the whiskey as soon as it was filled, just like all the other times.

But before she could take another sip, she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up and saw a dark figure that made him look like the grim reaper.

The figure inquired in an inhuman voice, revealing to be a male **"You must be Lorraine Baines McFly, am I right?"**

"Yes, who are you?" she asked feeling alert as she stood up in case she had to make a run for it.

His only response was **"Let us just say, I am someone who wishes to help you."**

"Help me? How?" she asked, cautious but curious.

The hooded figure pulled out from his robe a bottle containing a strange red and pink liquid in it. **"Drink this and you can do so much more than what you can right now."**

Lorraine was hesitant at the beginning, but she accepted the bottle from his clawed hand. She opened the bottle and slowly poured the liquid down her mouth. The taste of the liquid was a little weird, but also quite delicious. It was like she was drinking something even better than wine.

She kept drinking it while the cloaked figure waited until the bottle was empty. When she finished it, Lorraine began to say as she turned her attention back to him. "This is wonderful. What is this?"

"Like I said. Just something to give you power that you'll need."

All of a sudden, she started to feel like her head was spinning around without stopping. She had to grab the table to try and keep her balance. "What... what's happening... to me?" Lorraine tried to inquire.

"Just wait. It'll wear off in a few seconds."

The dizziness kept going for a tad longer. And when it came to an end, she fell on her knees.

"As soon as it stops, you'll feel much stronger.

As if on cue, Lorraine soon felt her body getting so hot that she began to sweat, and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Slowly catch your breath."

She did as he told her, and slowly she inhaled as much air as she could before exhaling. She kept doing it for a few more times until she felt better.

"Feel stronger now?"

Lorraine got back on her feet and answered "I think so. Actually, I feel like I've been reborn."

"Then everything is good. Now what happens next will all be on your decision."

She couldn't help question "What do you mean? Are you saying that now I can, for example, fight a world army all by myself?"

"Yes, and much more."

"Do you intend to tell me, or do I have to find out on my own?"

"It would be easier if you found out on your own."

And before Lorraine could say anything else, she began to have a vision of her past in 1955. The image showed her younger self talking with Calvin Klein, the new kid at the time. She kept watching the kid, even when he went to talk to that time's Doctor Brown.

But Lorraine was starting to notice something. Calvin bared such a resemblance to her son that they could be twins. However as she heard Calvin talking to Doctor Brown, she was astounded to know that Calvin Klein and her son Martin Seamus McFly were the same person.

That's when the image changed to show Marty running on the rooftop of what looked like the hotel itself. At first she didn't knew why her son was running, but the look on his face made her fear the worst. Then it turned to show Biff chasing him with a gun in his hand.

Lorraine was in shocking fear as she was seeing Biff pointing his revolver to Marty. That shock only increased when she heard the corrupted millionaire saying that it was he who killed George McFly, her late husband, and that now Marty was going to follow the same fate.

The image faded and Lorraine held onto the counter again as her mind was in a jumble of emotions. "Oh my god... my son is going to be killed by that bastard I married." Lorraine stated in a panic. "Is there any chance for me to save Marty?" she asked to the hooded figure, but she saw that he was no longer anywhere in the room.

She started pacing the floor while trying to come up with something. While doing it, she heard the figure's voice around the room speaking to her.

"Yes, Lorraine. Time is running out, but you are still in time to save him." he assured.

"But how?"

The figure's voice was about to tell her, but the sound of gunfire in the hotel had cut him off.

"Marty!"

She instantly ran to the doors where the conflict was being heard, only to find Marty in front of her as he bursted through them. "Marty!"

"Mom!?" her son almost shouted in disbelief, truly surprised to see his mom standing in his way.

"Marty, what's going on?" she asked. She might have seen the image, but she needed to be absolutely sure.

He replied directly. "Biff is trying to kill me."

That made her frown as they heard the running of feet coming. Lorraine grabbed Marty and ran back to her previous location. "We need to get out of here!" she cried. She then pushed him into her bedroom and started to close the doors.

"Mom, we gotta get out of this whole place! Biff will kill us!"

"Just stay hidden in there, sweetie. Let mommy take care of this." Lorraine simply told him as she closed them. She turned and saw Biff walking over with a pissed expression. And not far behind, were also Biff's three goons.

"Where is he?!" he demanded.

But Lorraine didn't flinch, she yelled back. "I won't tell you where my son is, Biff! I won't allow you to kill my son as you killed George!"

"So, you found did ya? Well what are you gonna do about it?" mocked Biff with an arrogant grin.

She retorted. "Whatever it takes to keep my son safe. And I really mean... Whatever. It. Takes."

"Oh really?"

"Don't doubt me." she stated with a hateful glare. Lorraine saw Biff was about to grab her by the neck, probably to toss her to the ground, like he did before.

But her maternal instincts and a rush of energy made her fast enough to grab his wrist. And before he could even blink, she snapped his wrist bone.

"AAHHH!" he dropped to the ground in pain while dropping the gun.

Biff's boys looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"Now your turn." she glared at them.

The goons still attempted to look tough and fearless, and charged against her.

Skinhead had his neck snapped when Lorraine had delivered a roundhouse kick to the face.

3-D's ribs shattered as she delivered a right hook right to his chest.

And Match went to strike her with a haymaker, but Lorraine dodged it easily. And in a flash, she caught the match in his mouth and impaled it right in one of his eyes.

He fell to the ground and Lorraine stared at them with a dark and hollow look that showed she didn't care about their lives.

She suddenly heard a gunshot, she turned around... and saw Marty falling with his back on the ground with a loud thump. "MARTY!"

She then turned her gaze to the one responsible, that was actually Biff who used the revolver in his other hand to shoot Marty. She growled like a furious lioness and brought her high-heel shoe up before slamming it down on his head, splattering it across the floor.

Once Lorraine had killed Biff, she walked to her son's body and pulled him to her arms. "Marty? Marty! Speak to me!" she cried desperately. She noticed Marty making an effort to open his eyes to look at her.

"M-mom...?" he called out, weakly.

"Don't leave me Marty! I can't lose you!"

"Mom, I... feel... so tired." her son said, his strength was fading.

"No Marty! Don't you dare close your eyes!" she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she saw more blood come from the wound.

"I... I don't... want to." his eyelids were nearly closed.

"You can't die! Don't die!" she screamed crying even harder.

And soon, Marty's eyes were completely closed as he spoke his last words: "I... love you, mom."

"No. No! NOOOOO!"

Lorraine couldn't take it anymore, she brought her lips to his. That's when she felt something bubbling inside her. She felt a kind of energy being transferred from her to Marty.

She slowly pulled her lips back and saw the bullet wound glow. She noticed the bullet had vanished from his body, and his wound had healed up like if nothing happened. She listened to his chest and heard a heartbeat.

"Mom?" Lorraine listened to her son's pleasant voice.

"Marty!" she hugged him in joy and relief.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom... too tight!" Marty painfully spoke up, feeling his mother's embrace crushing him.

"Sorry!" Lorraine pulled back and just smiled at her son.

He also smiled to her, until he saw the dead bodies of Biff and his goons. "M-Mom? Di-did you?" he asked pointing to them.

Lorraine admitted. "Yes, honey, I did that."

Marty was stunned while Lorraine rubbed his back as she saw him tremble.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's all over." she ensured him.

"Y-Yeah. Well, I better get going." he replied trying to stand up.

"Why's that?" Lorraine questioned as she helped him.

"I uh, wanna make sure..." he tried thinking of an excuse.

Before he could say anything, his mother quickly wrapped her arms around him. "You wanna make sure,,, that I can't hold you ever again?" she tried guessing his reply.

"What? No. No no no no."

"It's about that girl, Jennifer Parker?" she tried again, with a small frown. Lorraine didn't know why, but she felt slightly angry at the statement of that name.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." he laughed nervously.

Yet, she didn't believe him. "I think you do."

Marty sighed in defeat. "Okay, I admit. I do love Jennifer. But I actually wanted to get away from you."

"What?! Why?" she asked gripping his arm.

"Because, you're scaring me."

Lorraine felt hurt hearing that. "What can I do to make you not scared of me?" she inquired him with a heavy heart.

"Maybe, let go of my arm?"

She was reluctant, but she complied nevertheless.

"Listen, mom." her son began, now that he had calmed down a bit. "I love Jennifer as a woman, but... I don't know if I can be able to love you like that too."

"Why not?"

He answered as best as he could. "Because... now that you kissed me... I really don't know. One part of me wants to keep looking at you, only as a simple mother. But the other part of me wants to wish and love you, just as much as I love Jennifer. I feel... so confused." As Marty finished his explanation, he sat down on the stairs with his head on his hands.

'Well I'm more of a woman than that girl is.' thought Lorraine in jealousy. She then walked up to Marty and, as she sat beside him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why can't you love me as a woman, Marty?" she inquired.

"Because...you're my mom! I can't explain it any other way."

"So, technically, I am far too old for you." she sadly said.

"Well it's not that. Far from it actually. It just...feels wrong."

"Perhaps, it's because you were born from me, and that you never had a crush on me when you were a bit younger." she added.

"See?"

"Yes, I see. However, that doesn't bother me, not anymore." his mother told him.

"Well, I can't stop seeing you as only my mom."

"But you said so yourself, you also see me as more than that." she pointed out.

"I know, but I can't pick." 'That and I need to fix the timeline.' he thought.

Then, an idea formed in Lorraine's head. "I know just what to do."

"What?" Marty curiously asked, removing his hands from his head and looking at her.

"Maybe, if I had real jugs instead of implants." she said, in a small flirting tone.

"Not that it doesn't sound hot, but I'm pretty sure that's too late at this point."

Lorraine placed her hands on her chest, until her hands reached into her breasts like if they were made of jelly, and pulled out the breast implants.

Marty's eyes nearly popped out of his head at seeing that.

She noticed the look on her son's face and smirked, knowing that her plan was working. "Or if I had bigger breasts." she included.

That's when her real breasts slowly started growing. They expanded from double D cups to F cups.

Marty was speechless while Lorraine just grinned at his expression.

"Go ahead, Marty. You can touch them. And don't worry, they're not jelly anymore." she permitted as she presented her chest to him.

Marty gulped in nervousness and felt slightly disgusted with the other part drooling at the size.

Seeing his hesitation, she thought. 'Guess I need to make more changes to my body, not that I'm complaining.' "Would you like me to be... thinner?" she asked him. And in that moment, her waist turned slightly curvier.

'Damn, she's a bombshell.' he thought.

"Or maybe even... younger?" his mother added. And makes her age revert from 47 to 27 years old.

At this point, Marty couldn't stop gawking at her.

'I got you now, dear.' she triumphantly thought. "So, why not have a feel?" she purred holding up her breasts.

By that point, Marty was mesmerized by his mother's new appearance. He slowly placed his hands on her boobs.

'So soft.' thought the male as he felt his fingers sink into the flesh. "They're... incredible." her son couldn't help but say.

"Oh? How?" teased Lorraine who wanted to hear what her son truly thought.

"I... I still find it hard to believe they're real." he truthfully stated.

"Well, why not really feel them?"

"How so?" Marty inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

Lorraine pulled Marty's head in between the two breasts with a grin.

He soon began to feel himself suffocating. But at the same time, he felt his mother's boobs like they were the best pillows that he ever laid his head on. He pulled back and realized his hands had somehow pulled the top part of her clothes down, showing her bare breasts in full glory.

Seeing her son's face, she teased him again. "My goodness, Marty. I never thought you would be THAT desperate."

Marty blushed and gulped as his mom held his hands and moved them around her chest. His eyes were so focused on her breasts that he didn't saw it coming until it was too late.

She leaned her face forward and kissed her son on the lips hungrily with her tongue dancing in his mouth.

He gasped as he felt her tongue lick the sides of his mouth and even rub against his own tongue. In that instant, Marty felt his mind forgetting all about what was right and wrong as he began to sense his heart beating very fast, wanting his mom just as much as he wanted Jennifer.

He started groping and kneading her breasts while trying to wrestle his tongue against hers.

After a long minute, they separated their lips from each other. Both panted with flushed faces as Marty kept squeezing and kneading her breasts.

Suddenly, something came to his mind that made him stop. "Mom, not that I want to stop, but I don't think we can stay here."

"Why?"

"I mean, just look at this." he said, gesturing to the corpses in the room.

"Good point."

"And, I don't want you to go around and killing anyone that tries to hurt me." he also included. "Not that I feel any regrets for Biff or his lackeys."

"Alright, I'll try."

Out of nowhere, the same hooded figure returned. **"I believe I can help you with that problem."** he said.

"Gah!" Marty jumped back from the figure.

The figure spoke to Marty. **"Apologies for startling you, young man."**

"Who, or what, are you?" he managed to ask.

**"I'm just someone who wants to help you. As for what I am, I can just tell you I'm not entirely human."** the mysterious individual answered.

"You knew this would happen, right?" asked Lorraine.

**"I suspected it, yes."** he admitted. **"But I still decided to appear, just to be certain."**

"So what happens now?" asked Lorraine.

The hooded figure ensured them. **"Let me take care of this mess. I shall transport you two to a new place where no one will ever find you, and you will now be able to do more than just provide for the rest of your family."**

Marty blushed at what he was implying while Lorraine grinned.

They then saw the figure unleash a magical mist from his claws that soon covered them both. Soon they found themselves not in the hotel anymore and someplace different.

They started to explore their new location for a bit. And they found out they were in some kind of tower that had a room similar to the one in Biff's owned hotel... except it had a bed with twice the size of the original and had shiny crimson sheets; and the paintings of women replaced by sexy pictures and paintings of Marty and Lorraine, and some of those pictures/paintings had the both of them together.

"I love it." smiled Lorraine. "What do you think, Marty?" she asked for her son's opinion.

"Really cool." he got out looking around.

The mother then thought of continuing what they started, she grabbed and dragged her son to the bed.

He stumbled as she got on the bed and accidentally fell on top of her.

Lorraine saw that Marty had landed with his face on her boobs. She grinned and slowly moved her foot down to the front of his pants. His mother inquired. "Marty, how would you like to have Jennifer living with us?"

She realised too late what she said, and mentally scolded herself.

He happily replied. "Yeah, mom. I'd love to have her here with us."

Ever since Lorraine had become madly in love with him, she wanted her son all to herself. But to see him happy, she decided to make an exception... just this time.

"Fine." she groaned. With a double clap, she summoned Jennifer Parker into the bedroom, in a sexy french maid attire.

'Marty stared as the attire had a really small skirt and he could see a lot of cleavage.' He failed to see it, a swelling came from his jeans, but the ladies did.

"My, someone's enjoying the view." purred Lorraine rubbing the spot harder.

He looked at the two females before he noticed 'the tent' forming out of his pants. "Oh dammit." he groaned out of embarrassment and pleasure feeling his mom's foot.

With a snap of her fingers, Lorraine made her son's clothes vanish, leaving him naked like a baby. He blushed and moaned as his mom's toes were directly rubbing the tip of his cock.

And the sight of his body made the ladies drool in excitement.

"How does mommy's feet feel?" grinned Lorraine.

Marty grunted in his response: "They feel... really good."

"Well I think it's time you had a taste of my breasts again." she purred hugging his face near her chest.

He begins to feel himself getting warmer and warmer by the second. 'I don't think I can hold on much longer.' the young man thought. 'I WANT TO FUCK THEM!'

"So Marty, care for mommy to take care of that?" Lorraine purred in Marty's ear.

"Yes, please." he confirmed.

"Suck on my tits." she whispered.

He said nothing else. He brought his lips to one of her nipples and began to suck on them.

Lorraine hummed in pleasure and reached down before grabbing his dick.

Marty wondered what his mother was going to do, but he didn't ask her.

She moved her hand up and down while feeling Marty groan around her breast. The more she touched his shaft, the harder he sucked on her nipple.

"Wow, you're hard as steel. Must be painful."

"You have no idea." he told her. Marty crawled over her closer and kept sucking her nipple while Lorraine and Jennifer stared at the pulsating cock.

Soon Lorraine began to stroke his pole faster.

He groaned as her soft hand was driving him nuts as he sucked on her nipple faster. Marty spoke while breathing. "Mom, I'm... about to..."

"Go right ahead."

And that's what he did, he ejaculated into her hand. They watched him groan out as the dick twitched with each spurt.

"Hmm... not a bad load." his mother complemented, licking the sperm on her fingers.

Marty panted from feeling the load leave him as Lorraine cleaned her fingers.

"I guess you're ready for the main course." his mother said as she opened a bit in the lower part of her black, belted pant suit to show her black cheekini panties.

Marty blushed seeing them. He watched her pulling away her underwear, knowing exactly what she wanted.

As soon as it was off, she spread her legs and Marty stared at her wet folds. "What're you waiting for, honey? Come here and do me." Lorraine seductively called.

Marty moved forward and felt his penis rub against the wet folds.

He then pushed it inside, making them both gasp at the sudden feeling.

"Oh god." groaned Marty at how warm the inner walls felt. He started moving his cock in and out of his mother's pussy.

"Oh god!" Lorraine cried out as her son's hot cock was bigger than she thought inside her.

In a couple of minutes, they decided to speed up the process.

Marty gripped his mom's hips while looking at her chest bounce with each hard thrust into her snatch.

As Lorraine being pounded by her son's pole, she thought. 'OH GOD! MY SON IS EVEN BETTER THAN GEORGE! I THINK MY MIND IS GOING TO BREAK!'

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Marty grunted out.

"But you like it!" she playfully retorted.

"Fuck yeah!"

He soon panted: "Mom, I... I can't... hold it... any longer!"

Lorraine saw Marty about to pull out and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside. "Don't. Please, Marty... cum inside me!" she begged him.

"But...you'll...get pregnant!" he groaned out.

"That's... precisely... what I want."

Marty's eyes widened before grunting as he started cumming inside her.

The mother screamed in pleasure as she felt her son's cum running inside her. And as her son's cum entered into her womb, her abdomen immediately formed into an eight-month pregnant belly, and her nipples began lactating.

Marty stared in shock as some of the milk hit him in the face.

Both of him and Jennifer stared in shocking surprise at her sudden pregnancy.

"Oooh, now that's a big load." she hummed in content.

"M-mom... how are you feeling?" Marty stammered, still in shock.

"So full." she smiled. Lorraine began to look to her belly and rubbed a hand on it. "I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." she blissfully stated.

"Wait, you mean you're really pregnant? But that was one load." Marty got out.

"Yes, I am." she acknowledged. "Looks like it doesn't matter if it's just one load. All it takes is just one drop of semen, and you get a woman with a bun in her oven."

"Oh man. I can't believe I just knocked up my own mom." he groaned with panic.

His mother tried to give him some relief. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Yeah, and would someone explain what exactly happened?" Jennifer asked.

"It's just what you saw. I'm pregnant with Marty's child." Lorraine told her, holding no grudge against the young woman.

"I meant, how did I get here and when did I get in this?" she asked gesturing to the maid outfit.

Marty's mother explained in a neutral tone. "You got here for two reasons. One, because of Marty, he wanted to see you; And two, because I summoned you. And as for 'when did you get in that attire' it's because of me, when I brought you here. Marty didn't knew that you would appear as a french maid, that's why I decided to surprise him a little."

Jennifer gulped as it looked like Lorraine was daring her to speak out against her.

The mother also added, in the same tone. "So, consider yourself lucky, Jennifer Jane Parker. Because, if my son didn't love you and didn't want you in this place, I would've left you out there in the streets. And those very same streets are filled with all kinds of criminals."

Jennifer nodded.

The pregnant woman then turned to her son: "I'll leave the two alone for a bit, I'll be right back." Lorraine carefully stood up and walked out of the room with the door closing.

Now that they were alone, Marty sat on the bed and tried to relax himself at least a little. "Sorry this came out of nowhere." he spoke to Jennifer.

"It's okay, Marty." she replied, accepting his apology as she walked up to him. She sat down next to him while taking a few glances at his dick. The young woman said in her mind: 'I still can't believe that's actually his dick, he's bigger than I thought. Well... I guess I wouldn't mind sharing him with his mom. Besides, I would love for him to put a baby in me as well.'

She placed her arms over him and leaned closer to his ear. "I'll have what she had." she whispered sensually.

Marty looked at her in surprise before feeling her lips press against his.

Jennifer stopped for a moment to say what she meant to do, before resuming to drown Marty in lust along with her. "Let's fuck right now, Marty. Put a baby in me, as you did to your mom."

"Wha-! Jennifer! That's a huge step!" he got out while groaning as her hand moved across his groin.

"I don't doubt it, and I'm willing to take that step." she answered.

"But-" he was cut off as Jennifer kissed him again while climbing onto his lap.

"Less talking and more fucking, you hunk." she pervertedly told him.

He just nodded and kissed her again while feeling her panties rub against the tip of his cock.

The feeling of his penis rubbing on her made her feel wet. She grounded her hips against his dick as he groaned from the fabric against the tip.

Marty started to feel his stick quivering a little.

Jennifer kept grinding against his cock as it slowly started getting harder. When she noticed that he was ready, she lifted her skirt up to reveal her white lace panties before she took them off. She threw them aside and rubbed her bare pussy against the tip. "You've had the main course with your mom, time for you to have dessert with me." Jennifer teased, trying to imitate a french accent.

"Sounds tasty." he grinned before pushing her down as his cock started pushing into her.

She vented at the feeling of his pole being inserted into her vagina.

"So tight." Marty hissed out.

"I may be... tight, but you're... big." she moaned back.

Jennifer kept sliding down while taking another inch of his cock. "Yes. That feels... so good." she gladly breathed out.

Soon she got all of it inside and hissed as the tip broke through her hymen. "Aaahh..." she nearly screamed.

Marty rubbed her back as she shook a little from the pain.

"I'm... I'm okay now, Marty. Please, keep going." she guaranteed him.

He nodded before pulling down and moving up inside her tight snatch.

Feeling his cock inside her was something she had been desiring for quite a while, especially for him to be her first. And now, it was finally happening.

He slowly moved her up and down with Jennifer trying to match his thrusts.

She soon began to beg as she panted. "Go... faster, Marty."

"Gladly." He complied and gave their adult fun more speed.

Jennifer let out a louder moan as her pussy tried to adjust to Marty's size. While her womanhood was getting pounded repeatedly, she thought. 'No wonder his own mom craves him so much. I FEEL MYSELF IN A BLISS!'

"Fuck! You keep getting tighter!" he grunted bouncing her faster.

"Maybe it's because... I'm getting ready... for your shot!" she told him, panting.

"Well I'm still going." he grunted leaning up and pulling the top part of her clothes down with his teeth before licking at one of her nipples.

At that point, she lost it. She placed her hands on his head to prevent him from pulling away. "YES, MARTY! KEEP LICKING MY NIPPLES!" she moaned.

He gladly obliged and sucked on the nipple while bouncing her faster.

It wasn't long until they reached their limits.

"I'm cumming!" he cried out.

"Me too!" she yelled.

She bounced one more time before Marty starting filling her with his seed. And just as it happened with his mom, Jennifer too became eight months pregnant as her stomach grew.

Marty and Jennifer took a moment to try and catch their breath.

"That was... just splendid, Marty!" she happily said while breathing.

"That was awesome." he got out with a grin.

Just as soon as he said that, they heard his mother's voice as she came back in. "I'm glad to hear you enjoyed your time with her."

Both felt a little embarrassed, even though Marty came in Lorraine not too long with Jennifer watching.

She then told him. "Marty, do you remember when you went back in time and met me when I was your age? Because I do."

"Uh, yeah?" he replied a little nervous.

"Tell me, did you feel attracted to me then?" his mother inquired, knowing that she herself felt attracted to him.

"Uh...well...maybe..." he replied bashfully.

She smiled at his response and said. "Then I bet you would love to have my other self with you."

Marty and Jennifer looked at her with lost expressions.

And before any of them could say anything, Lorraine made herself of 1955 show up in the room.

Said Lorraine looked around in confusion with Jennifer and Marty blown away. She quickly noticed 'Calvin' and ran to his arms. "Calvin, it's so good to see you again." she spoke.

"Uh, you too." he spoke patting Lorraine's back. "Are you alright?" Marty asked.

"Fine, but where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You are in our new home." the older Lorraine replied.

Lorraine turned and stared at the older Lorraine and swore she looked familiar. "You look familiar to me." the teen Lorraine said. "Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, because I'm you." spoke adult Lorraine.

The girl looked at the woman with a dumbfounded expression.

"I brought you here."

"Why?" the 1955 Lorraine gently questioned.

"To have some fun with our son."

"'Our son'? Who?" she questioned again, now more confused than before.

Adult Lorraine pointed at Marty.

The teen Lorraine's eyes go wide as she sees her future self pointing to him. She couldn't believe it. "C-Calvin?" she manages to say.

"Actually it's Marty." he clarified.

Lorraine's past self almost felt like she was going to faint right there with that information. She had been attracted to her future son ever since the first day she met him.

"No fainting." spoke her adult self.

The teen Lorraine pretended for a moment she didn't what her future self said and turned her attention to Marty. "Calv-" she quickly corrected herself. "I mean... Marty, is it true? You are really my son?"

"Yeah." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

She placed a hand on her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm going to tell you the truth, Marty." she started saying. "I'm really not sure if I should feel in love with you again."

Then, without warning, her attitude changes to lustful. "Maybe, you can convince me." she smirked.

Marty's eyes widened as teen Lorraine tackled him on the bed and quickly claimed his lips.

While they were at it, the other two females did nothing, except watch their love scene with delight.

Yet, unknown to everyone else, the adult Lorraine had secretly casted a spell on her past self.

The teen mother and son were pleasuring each other at first, before getting ready for the real action.

While the 1955 Lorraine was kissing and giving him a handjob, Marty was playing and pinching her decent breasts.

The teen Lorraine was stunned at how much her body tingled while Marty lightly groaned into the kiss. Feeling herself getting hot, she began to unbutton her blouse and throw her bra away.

Marty didn't hesitate before grabbing the bare breasts.

"When I... got here, I didn't even... noticed your... naked body." she stated, groaning at the feeling of his hands on her boobs. "And I see... you have... a good tool."

"Care to taste it?" he grinned.

The seventeen-year-old Lorraine giggled. "Tempting, but I'll pass for another time."

"Well, in that case." Marty picked up teen Lorraine and flipped them with him on top and started sucking on her nipple while groping her other breast.

She released a louder moan as she felt his mouth and hand.

All the while he trailed his free hand down her leg and under her skirt where he felt a wet spot on her panties. "I see you've wet your panties." he smirked.

"N-not true! You're just really good." she got out with a bashful look on her face.

"Well then..." Marty said as he started to remove her underwear. "... next time, get them off before you start getting warm."

She blushed and let out a yipe as Marty started rubbing a finger against the folds. The wetter she got, the stiffer his shaft got.

Teen Lorraine moaned as he was rubbing the right spots that were driving her crazy. 'MY GOD! I NEVER EXPECTED MY FIRST TIME TO BE THIS GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO STICK HIS COCK IN ME AND TAKE MY VIRGINITY!' she thought.

Marty saw her moan louder and started pushing a finger in her.

However, she got a tad impatient.

"Stop." she moaned out.

"I want you to stick your tool in me now, please. I need it, badly." the 1955 Lorraine explained her reason.

"I don't know, should I?" he asked looking at Jennifer and the adult Lorraine. The two females with baby bumps nodded in approval.

He looked down and grinned before rubbing his shaft against her folds and saw her squirm from the hot tool. "Okay 'mom'," he joked with his past mother. "I'll be gentle."

He held her hips and slowly pushed the tip past her lower lips. Sometime ago, Marty couldn't let his past mother fall for him, otherwise he and his siblings would never be born. But this time, he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

The teen Lorraine bit the bottom of her lip to prevent herself from shouting as she felt his cock entering her.

He felt her hymen and carefully went in slowly and felt it tear.

With some effort, she managed to prevent herself from screaming when she felt the impact.

Marty stayed still so she could relax.

"D-don't stop... keep going." she told him in a begging tone.

He nodded and pulled back with his tip inside her before slamming back in. The 1955 Lorraine moaned gracefully. "So tight." he grunted.

"And so good." she added to his statement.

Marty kept pulling back and slammed back in her with Jennifer and adult Lorraine watching intently.

The teen mother gladly thought. 'I feel like I just died and went to heaven! But I would rather live here with Marty, even if I have to share with the others.'

She gripped the sheets with Marty going faster. "I... I was about... to tell you... to go faster." she told him with a smile.

"Oh? Faster? Alright." this time he held her there while going even faster with what energy he had left in his body.

They soon began to pant as they were reaching their breaking point.

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

"Hurry... cum inside me!" she breathed passionately. "Give me your baby, Marty!"

Marty slammed inside one last time before feeling the tip near the entrance of her womb and started shooting his sperm.

And instantly, the past Lorraine's stomach expanded into an eight-month pregnant belly, just like with the other two women.

Marty panted as he felt too spent and collapsed next to teen Lorraine. As said Lorraine began to wrap her arms over his body, Jennifer was already crawling on the bed to lay down next to him.

Afterwards, the 1985 Lorraine began to ask her son "Did you enjoy having sex with my past self, honey?"

"Definitely." he got out.

Then suddenly... the three people on the bed saw the adult Lorraine's belly enlarging to an even bigger size, until the belt on her dress broke

.

"Mom? What's going on?" Marty asked in worry.

His present mother winked at him and said "I guess I'm now carrying twins."

"Oh boy."

The stress in Marty's exhausted head was too much for him to bear. He passed out.

"Guess it was too much." chuckled Jennifer. "But how did you get pregnant again without having sex with him?" she inquired to the older Lorraine.

"Guess his sperm was more potent than I thought."

Then, the adult Lorraine went to bed to cuddle with her son. "Good night, daddy." she whispered to him.

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

The hooded figure that helped the McFly family, appeared in a dark room.

**"Seems they'll be quite happy."** he remarked. **"I hope I didn't let you down."** he said to another figure, who was in the shadows.

"Not at all. It all fit into place without a hitch. Excellent work." Then the cloaked figure removed the hood to show his face, who was... Kranon the Deathclaw-Human.

"I normally don't get involved in person with the characters, or even help them out directly that much. But for you, I'm glad to make an exception every once in awhile." said Kranon, smiling.

**"I take it you'll be along for future families?"** asked the cloaked figure.

The hybrid chuckled and replied: "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Either way, only time will tell."

"And in case you ask me about Doctor Emmett Brown, he won't suspect about Marty's sudden disappearance. I was able to take a small piece from Marty's hair to make a clone out of him, with all of his memories, except for the ones of his mom and him committing incest. Marty's clone is now on the rooftops of Biff's hotel, with the almanac's magazine in his hand." he included.

"Then all should resolve without any problems."

"Yes." the hybrid confirmed.

Then, Kranon began to say his goodbyes: "Well, it's time for me return to my own world. I'll waiting for any more adventures in the future... If I want to join in."

The hooded figure watched as Kranon disappeared through another rift.


	43. Taylor and Kelly

Mother's dark love

Taylor and Kelly

Total Drama Ridonculous Race

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor was throwing another of her tantrums. This time over a speck of dirt on her new blouse.

Kelly was getting to her wits end. Ever since she told her daughter off, she was slowly starting to get tired of her daughter's attitude. She was almost tempted to… 'No, I won't go down that path, I swore I wouldn't the day she was born.'

She sat at a table in the garden reading a book.

"Mom! I need your credit card." Taylor whined holding up the blouse

"I said No Taylor, and that's final." Kelly replied not even sparing a glance. She had to stay strong, if she caved she'd only encourage her.

"Uh! You always ruin my life! Why are you such a bitch!" Taylor threw the blouse on the table, spilling Kelly's tea on her and her book.

Kelly jumped up and tried to shake the tea off her book to try and dry it. Her anger grew and her breathing became irregular.

"Taylor, do you know what this book is?" Kelly asked pointing to it with barely restrained anger.

"Don't know, don't give a fuck."

"This is the diary of your own grandmother, who wrote down her final thoughts before dying in the hospital."

"Ew, old people secrets, gross."

"THAT IS IT!" Kelly screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she Grabbed Taylor by the arm and pulled her daughter over her lap.

"Mom! What are you-!" Taylor was silenced and found herself flipped onto her stomach while on her mom's legs.

Kelly pulled down the back of Taylor's skirt and underwear and slapped her bare ass.

"AH!" Taylor cried out as her mom started repeating the action and kept slapping her ass over and over.

"I. SHOULD. HAVE. DONE. THIS. YEARS. AGO." Kelly spoke each word with each slap as she kept a firm grip so Taylor couldn't get up.

Some of the servants caught the display and watched with wide eyes.

"OW! Stop it! Yowch! That hurts!" Taylor started shedding tears.

"Well it's time you got a good spanking." Kelly replied as she kept slapping her daughter's ass.

She pulled Taylor off her lap and stood her up. "Now go to your room, and stay there or I'll whip your ass again!"

Taylor rubbed her ass and ran into the house as the expression on her mom's face showed she wasn't kidding.

Kelly sighed and sat back down. "I can't believe I did that."

"You did the right thing madam." the family butler, Ivan stepped up.

"But I raised my hand to her. Oh, what kind of mother am I?"

Ivan walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A better one then you have been. It's every parent's wish to make their children happy, but it is the responsibility to be firm when they must. I didn't say anything out of fear of being fired, but you were a terrible mother."

Kelly would have quickly retorted, but she didn't have a good excuse and just twiddled her thumbs.

"I understand you love her, but the young mistress needed to learn her place and that she is not as important as everyone else. After what you just did I have more respect for you than ever before."

"But how do I know she won't hate me now?"

"It's never easy when a parent must discipline their child, but just try talking to her. Make her see the world as I know you do."

Kelly sighed while Ivan took the diary to go dry it as the mother tapped her chin.

Taylor sat in a ball in her bed as she wept. Her own mother swatting her ass was something never done before. Even now it still stings.

That's when she heard a knock on her door.

She looked up and saw her mother open the door and give her a stern look. "Get dressed, we're going out."

Taylor just nodded at her in fear.

"I expect you down stairs in 5 minutes, don't make me come get you." Kelly said before she left her daughter's room.

Taylor tried being careful around her ass as she got dressed. Then quickly went down stairs.

Her mother stood at the front door waiting with a bandana on her head and a pair of sunglasses. "Good to see you starting to listened like a good girl." she said walking up to her daughter. "Now here, put these on." She held out another bandana and sunglasses.

"Why?"

"Are you talking back to me young lady?"

"No, I just wanna know why we need these." she replied in a nervous tone.

"Just do as I say or I'll whip you again."

"Yes ma'am." Taylor hastily put the sunglasses and bandana on before following her mom out the door and to the car.

They drove into town. Neither speaking a word to each other. Kelly pulled over at an ice cream parlor and got out. "Let's go."

Taylor nodded as they got out of the car. They ordered some ice cream and sat silently at the furthest table.

The silence was broken first by taylor. "Uh, mom?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can you tell me why we're here?"

"... This is where I brought you when you were little."

"Here? When?"

"You were so young ,so adorable. You were always hiding and popping out laughing, then you became this." Kelly spoke gesturing to Taylor's form. "Although I guess I'm to blame for why you turned into such a spoiled rotten brat who only cares for herself."

Taylor frowned and was about to retort before Kelly glared at her again.

"I tried being your friend and ended up putting you on such a high pedestal that you weren't my little girl anymore. That stops today, I am your mother, not your friend and you will do as your father and I tell you. Do I make myself clear Taylor?"

"Crystal." Taylor replied while trying to keep herself from losing it.

"Good, now finish your Ice Cream."

Taylor licked at her ice cream while sending small glares at her mother.

The two were back in the car as her mother drove. Every now and then she glanced at her daughter.

'Hopefully I got through to her.' she sighed. the look on Taylor's face made her uneasy. "I didn't want to do it."

"Sure." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Kelly groaned as she quickly pulled the car over and stopped the engine. "Listen to me Taylor, I didn't want to do it, but you left me no choice. The only way you were going to learn is if I showed you how the way I was taught."

"We get it! You're trying to be a responsible parent." Taylor did air quotes around responsible. "Wait, you were whipped, Mrs. Perfect?"

"Your grandfather, my father, was a stern man. Every time I made the smallest mistake he'd take me over his lap, pull my pants down" and spank me until I was too sore to sit, even in public." Kelly gripped the steering wheel tightly and sniffed. "It was humiliating."

"Yeah, I kinda got the picture." Taylor unconsciously rubbed her ass against the seat.

"The day you were born, I swore I would never do that to you, I love you."

"Try telling that to my ass." Taylor muttered.

"Believe it or not, it hurt me more." Kelly spoke. "Every swing was another knife stabbing me in the heart. Like when I told you all your awards were fake."

"Thanks for bringing that up."

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep up this bratty attitude I will."

"Oh? Like how?"

"How about I take you over my lap right here for every passerby to see?"

"You wouldn't."

"You want to test that theory?"

Taylor saw her mom's face grew serious and was juggling between shutting up or pushing her luck.

"Well?" Kelly looked at her.

Taylor crossed her arms and kept her mouth shut as she still felt her ass hurt. "No."

"That's what I thought, now let's go home." she put the key in the ignition again. IT roared back to life as they headed back home.

They walked through the front door. "Go back to your room, you're grounded for the next week."

"Fine." she sighed walking to her room.

"Madam." Ivan walked up to Kelly.

"Yes Ivan?"

"Though it will never be as pristine as it once was, the diary's contents are still very legible," he handed her the book. "Quite a read if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Ivan."

"A certain someone may learn a few things from it." he looked up the stairs. "Well best get back to my duties."

Kelly smiled while holding the diary as Ivan walked off to finish his duties. Then went upstairs back to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door to signal she was coming in and opened the door.

"What do you want now?" her daughter asked fixing her makeup in front of her vanity

"Taylor, I want you to take a look at this diary." she held out the book to her. "You will read it word for word and come down to find me when you are done, and no less."

Taylor grabbed the diary and waited till her mom was gone before shutting the door.

"Probably full of gross old person stuff, gross; but if it keeps my ass from another beating I might as well." she walked over to her bed and sat down before opening it.

"_The doctors say I only have six months left to live."_

"Well there's a shocker." she rolled her eyes

"_But even with my end near I shed no tears, because I am happy."_

"Why is she happy?"

"_Even though I own very little, I have every thing any person could ever want, a family to love and care for me, friends to always be at side, and someone to love me for better or worse._

I don't need a large closet of fancy clothes, or a garage filled with cars. Money can bring joy, but it cannot love you the way your loved ones can.

A lesson my greedy rival learned far too late as he died alone and unloved in his big mansion. His corpse was found three months after he died choking on his dinner."

"Ew! So gross!" Taylor gagged a little.

"_Poor Sirus, to think if he wasn't on such a high horse he may have outlived me. But such is the fate of all those who put themselves before others. A lesson I hope my descendants will never learn."_

Taylor shut it and didn't speak. She went to the door and walked out. She walked down the stairs and saw her mom sitting at the couch.

"Taylor?" Kelly stood up and saw Taylor's eyes overshadowed by her hair.

"..._hic...hic..._mommy."

Kelly was shocked to see Taylor run over and hug her while she felt her shoulder getting wet. Her daughter was crying.

"I'm so sorry mom, I'm sorry!"

Kelly brought her arms around Taylor's back and rubbed her back while letting her cry. "Shh it's okay sweetie, I got you." she led her daughter to the couch. "Let me guess, it was the part about Sirus, right?"

Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah, hard to believe anyone could be so alone and be okay with it. He was one of the richest men in the word. Rated in the top ten too, but his wealth came at a price. Now do you see what I was trying to teach you?"

"Yeah." Taylor nodded. "Don't just put myself before others or no one will be there for me."

"Exactly, trust and respect are both important when you forget that people leave your side, and if you're ready to behave like a _Proper_ young lady, I'll lift your grounding."

"Yes Ma'am." Taylor nodded

"Good." Kelly held her tight. "Your father will be home soon you may want to go wash up."

Taylor pulled back and wiped her eyes before standing up and walking back to her room.

'My little girl is final back.' she smiled. 'And this time I'll make sure she stays that way, forever.'


	44. Tommy and Deb part 2

Mother's dark love

Tommy and Deb part 2

Robotboy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Debbie Turnbull was Happy. She had gotten a Divorce from her Husband and She had Gotten custody of Tommy and the House. Her Husband had gotten custody of Donnie, but she didn't Care

Tommy had been a little down hearing that, but his mom reassured him he still had her. But then again, he was Happy to be away from Donnie.

We now find Debs working on breakfast while she waited for Tommy to wake up.

Tommy walked downstairs and sat Down. "Morning Mom."

"Good morning dear." smiled Deb.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs with bacon."

"Yum!" She sat the plates down and they Started to Eat when Tommy felt some pain "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" asked Deb in concern.

"It's happening Again/"

"What is?" she asked again putting a hand on her son's shoulder in worry.

He stood up in his Chair and Deb's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as her Mouth Dropped at the Huge boner her Son was Sporting.

"It's been feeling like this for the past two weeks."

'For the past two weeks?! What if….No! I can't he's my Son, then again we did kiss.' Deb walked up to Tommy and kissed him. "After breakfast I'll tell you what's wrong."

"Uh, thanks." he replied with a blush before digging into his food.

After breakfast, Tommy sat on the Couch.

"Now Tommy I'm going to tell you about your problem." Deb said.

"What is it?"

"You have a Rare Disease."

"Disease?" Tommy gulped in fear.

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"it's called MinimisPeniealExplosenza"

Tommy gulped hearing that.

"Don't worry, I know the Cure. It has 4 Phases and it's something only a Mother should do."

"What is it?"

"Before we do any thing, I want you to go up to my bed and sit down."

Tommy nodded and got off the couch before heading upstairs.

Deb followed him and closed the door. "Ready for Phase 1?" She asked He nodded. "Okay Phase 1, we have to get Naked."

"Naked?" he asked with a blush.

"Yes." Deb stripped herself of all her clothes.

He turned his eyes away while feeling the pain come back.

"What's wrong Tommy?" She asked seeing him Flinch.

"Well, don't you think, this is weird." he replied keeping his eyes covered.

"Not if it means helping you, so uncover your eyes."

Tommy slowly pulled his hands away and his eyes widened at seeing his mom's bare form.

"Like what you See?"

Tommy blushed and groaned as his pants felt tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts." he groaned.

"Oh No it's getting worse. Quickly, you have to get Naked!"

Tommy slowly pulled his shirt up off his body and worked on unfastening his pants.

Debs could once again feel her eyes almost pop out of their sockets and her mouth dropped. 'He's alot bigger then his father. No that's an understatement he's nothing like his Father!' She thought.

Tommy then grabbed the hem of his underwear and brought it down.

Deb's brain exploded at the sight. 'Is he part horse?'

"What's wrong mom?"

"Huh? Oh nothing sweetie, now ready for phase 2."

He blushed and groaned as she didn't hesitate before sliding her mouth over his dick.

She grabbed his cock and lightly stroked it before putting it in her mouth. "Ah!" gasped Tommy. Tommy couldn't help but moan.

'Damn! I can barely get the tip in me.' Deb thought licking around the head. She managed to swallow the tip, but it popped her Jaw.

"What was that?" Tommy asked hearing that. Tommy saw his mother Shake her head as if she was saying nothing was wrong.

She licked around the tip and bottom side of his cock while bringing a hand up to his balls.

Tommy gasped as his mother squeezed his Balls. "M-mom. What's next?" he got out with a groan.

"Phase 2. I have to sit on you."

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Deb crawled onto the bed to where she could feel her son's dick in between her ass cheeks. "Like what you feel?"

"I-It feels...weird." he got out with a brighter face.

"It gets better." she said with a grin.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Deb Sat on Tommy's Legs and grabbed his Hand and directed it to her Pussy. "Tommy, now I want you to rub this spot."

"Okay Mom." he rubbed the Spot.

Deb started to moan loudly. "More, keep rubbing!"

Tommy didn't know why, but he listened as her moans were oddly nice to hear.

"Stick your fingers in Mommy!" She moaned out.

Tommy didn't know why, but he didn't argue. He moved a finger up into the folds and found it held with her inner walls which were really warm.

"Tommy, I want you to lick me down there."

"You sure?" he asked with a little hesitation.

"Yes!"

Tommy just nodded as Deb held herself up with her hands and feet while Tommy scooted down till he was facing her snatch.

Tommy took a lick of his mother's Snatch and found the taste to be sweet.

Deb let out a low moan as Tommy slowly moved his tongue against the pink folds. "Go deeper!" She moaned.

Tommy tried to listen and moved his tongue around, but found it harder than he thought to get it inside. He kept licking till he managed to get his tongue inside. 'It tastes better on the inside!' He thought.

"Oh god Tommy!" Deb moaned out as she felt her son slowly lick around her inner walls.

Tommy was Enjoying Eating his mother out. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He swirled his tongue all around and even pulled it out when he felt some small nub above the folds.

"Tommy!" Debs screamed as she orgasmed all over his Face and In his mouth.

Tommy wanted to Spit out what he thought was Pee, but swallowed and realized it was a Lot sweeter then Pee. "Mom what was that Stuff?"

"This Tommy is Called Pleasure Juice."

"Pleasure Juice?"

"Yes, it's something Mommy's give their Good Boys If they behave. You have pleasure Juice too."

"In...there?" he asked pointing to his cock.

"Yes Tommy, but if it stays in there for too long it'll Kill you. But luckily Mommy's are immune to Your Pleasure juice So you have to let me Have it."

Tommy gulped hearing that it was dangerous but calmed down a little as his mom kissed him on the forehead. "Can you get it out mom?"

"Yes, now it's time for Phase 3."

"What's that?"

She sat down and spread her Legs. "Stick your Penis inside of me."

"Will it fit?"

"Only one way to find out."

Tommy slowly stood up and moved the tip of his penis against her folds. He slowly pushed it inside.

Deb let out a moan as the tip spread her folds with ease. "Keep Pushing!"

Tommy tried and slowly the first part of his dick pushed inside her snatch.

Deb could feel her eyes roll into the Back of her Head.

"So tight." Tommy groaned feeling her insides hold him as he tried going in more.

"Now thrust into Me."

Tommy slowly pulled back as Deb moaned from the feeling before crying out as he slammed back inside her.

"Go Faster Make mommy Scream!"

Tommy kept pulling back and pushing in while grunting as his cock was making his mom's pussy stretch out with each thrust. "This is Great Mom!"

"Don't stop honey!" moaned Deb as her stomach bulged from each thrust.

Deb grabbed Tommy's hands and Placed them on her Tits. "Rub my breasts." she begged as he started going faster.

Tommy did so and squeezed them. He saw his mom throw her head back in a moan as he felt her inners squeeze his dick even harder. "Mom! Something's Coming!"

"That's good! Let it out inside me!" she moaned.

Tommy released his Seed deep into his Mother's Womb. After he was done he pulled out and Collapsed.

Deb noticed that he was Still Hard. "Well, time for Phase 4." She got on her knees and spread her Ass cheeks. "Try putting it in here."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Don't worry, I can take it." she shook her ass.

"Well okay." he Put the tip in.

Deb bit her lip while gripping the sheets as Tommy grabbed her hips and pushed forward. 'Do it Sweetie, Fuck Mommy's Fat ass!' She thought.

Tommy kept pushing in and groaned at the much tighter hole while Deb felt pain as it stretched her anus out.

"Mom it's so Tight! A lot tighter than the other one!"

"OH FUCK BABY! Keep going!" she moaned.

Tommy kept thrusting as hard as his hips would let him.

"OH GOD BABY! YOU'RE SPLITTING MY ASS IN TWO!" Deb cried out feeling her mind go blank.

"Mom! I feel it happening again!"

"CUM INSIDE MY ASS TOMMY!" she moaned.

Tommy released his seed deep into his mother's Anus and fell back panting when he saw his mother crawl up to him. "Tommy, I forgot there's a Fifth phase" she told him.

"What's that?"

"I want you to do the same thing you did, but to my mouth."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Deb opened her mouth with her tongue sticking out. Tommy stuck his cock inside of her mouth.

This time she made sure to relax her mouth before he slowly pushed inside her throat. Deb could feel her throat stretch out.

"Mom! Your mouth is so tight!" Tommy groaned as he kept pushing.

Deb moaned as she felt her son thrust into her mouth. 'My god! I never want this to end!' she moaned in her mind.

Tommy's thrusts increased as he grabbed his mother's breasts and squeezed them. At this point her eyes were rolling in the back of her head as he rubbed and pinched her nipples.

'Yes, yes, that's it baby, Fuck mommy's Throat!' She thought.

"Mom! It's coming again!"

'YES! YES! DO IT! CUM INSIDE MOMMY'S MOUTH!' She thought.

Tommy let out a final groan before he started cumming directly down her throat. He pulled out and fell back and he noticed that he was no longer hard. "Hey, it's soft." he got out.

"That means you're cured!" Deb said.

"Really?" he asked with hope.

"Yes, but I have some Bad news. You aren't entirely Cured yet."

"What?"

"The disease hasn't left your body." she said with mock sadness, but Tommy thought it was real Sadness. That made him look down with despair. "Don't be Upset. I know of a Way I can get rid of it".

"What is it?"

"We have to do this every day until you're 18."

Tommy gulped at hearing that.

"But don't worry. Like I told you, Girls are immune to your pleasure juice so you just Let mommy take care of it, okay?"

"Alright mom."

(The Next Day)

Tommy was walking inside getting home from School when he heard Moaning coming from upstairs. He went up to his mom's room and to his Surprise he Saw both Lola and his gym teacher Tied up and gagged by His mother Who Was shoving Dildos into their asses. "Oh Tommy, welcome Home." his mother said.

"Uh, mom? What's going on?" he asked in confusion and slight nervousness.

"Oh Tommy, I told Lola and your teacher all about your disease and they Agreed to help you with it."

Tommy noticed that he was getting hard. 'Uh oh.' he thought.

"What's wrong?" his mom asked. Deb looked and saw the bulge in his pants.

"Looks like Tommy needs medical help, so what do say?" She turned to the girls who nodded. She then went over to Tommy and kissed him. "Tommy, stick all of that Nasty poisonous pleasure juice in here!" Deb said while using her fingers to spread open Lola's pussy Lips.

Tommy was a little hesitant, but the sight of Lola's pussy was too enticing. He took off his Clothes and Got on the Bed. "If it's to save my Life, then I have no choice but to do this Till I'm 18. It's not all Bad, at Least I'm finally Away from Donnie!" Tommy said as he started to Fuck Lola who's screams of pleasure were heard throughout the whole Neighborhood.


	45. Cream and Vanilla

Mother's dark love

Cream and Vanilla

Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanilla hummed a song to herself as she was washing the dirty dishes. She was smiling as she hums a pleasant tune until a soft female voice spoke out "Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome home Cream." Vanilla turned to see her daughter walk inside with Cream floating next to her.

"How are you doing today?" Cream smiles hugging her mom.

"Just making sure the dishes are clean. What did you do today?" smiled Vanilla reaching down and hugging her daughter.

"I was playing and hanging out with Tails." she answers.

Vanilla's body tensed up hearing that and kept up a smile while inwardly frowning hearing the fox's name. "R-really now?" she asked forcing a smile to her daughter.

"Yeah. But then I started feeling weird near him." she replied in confusion.

Vanilla lost her smile, "What do you mean?"

"I felt warm and couldn't stop smiling when we were playing."

"It's just you're happy playing with friends." she said to her daughter.

"But it felt different."

"I think you're thinking of it too much, what's different?"

"Well, I feel like playing with Tails more, and maybe…." she muttered the last part while looking away with a blush.

"Maybe?"

"Hold hands."

Vanilla's hands clenched in anger at hearing that. "I think you're thinking about it too much, friends hold hands all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, when I was your age, my friends held hands with each other." Vanilla leaned down. "Now why don't you go up to your room while I get dinner started?"

Cream smiles at her. "Okay mama." she said as she walks towards the stairs.

Vanilla smiled at her daughter's form before frowning as her eyes darkened. "That sneaky little yellow fox! Who does he think he is?!" she asked, her hands trembling in a fist in rage. "If that fox keeps playing with my sweet little Cream, they might….kiss."

Her body reddens at that thought, mainly in anger at that. "I won't let him have her." she promises.

She looked back at the dishes and resumed washing them while recalling how her daughter's head rubbed against her groin.

"Cream, you look ever so cute." she said picturing her daughter in her head. She blushed at the innocent smile she always wore and felt a warm feeling in between her legs as a bulge could be seen.

Vanilla places her hand on her bulge. "If only you know how you make me feel."

She pulled her hand away from the bulge and tried to calm down and needed to think of a way to keep her daughter and that fox from getting toge-

Her eyes widened and her lips turned into a devious grin.

"That certainly can work~." she chuckles as she washes the dishes.

Later on, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese were sitting down for dinner.

She had her calm smile as she asked, "You two washed up right?"

"Yes mama." nodded Cream and Cheese.

Vanilla smiles as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Cream blushed before she resumed eating, while also feeling more tired than usual.

"Is something wrong dear?" Vanilla asked with a fake look of worry while smiling inside her head.

"I just feel a little tired today." she said yawning.

"Why don't you go to bed early dear?" suggested Vanilla.

"Okay mama." she said placing her food in the fridge before walking to her room.

"Cheese, why don't you sleep in the guest room? I don't want Cream to wake up." requested the mother.

"Chu Chu." he said nodding his head.

"Thank you."

The chao started to fly upstairs to the guest room.

'Time to visit my little girl.' thought the mother as she went to put the dishes in the sink. She then starts to head upstairs, undoing her outfit in the process.

She soon reached the outside of her daughter's room with no clothes on and a semi-hard cock visible in between her legs.

She peeked in to see if her daughter's asleep. Luckily the little rabbit was sound asleep under her covers with her face in the direction of her door and her mother.

She walks inside carefully and locks the door behind her. She quietly walked closer till she was right beside her daughter's sleeping face.

Cream snuggled in her bed as Vanilla had a sweet smile. "So cute asleep."

She rubbed Cream's cheek with said rabbit moving closer to the hand.

She nuzzles the neck as she had a small smile on her face. She breathe in her daughter's scent and shivered while feeling her cock tingle and get harder.

Vanilla moved to the other side of the bed as she climbs into it, snuggling close to her daughter.

She reached over and used a hand to make Cream's face turn towards her. "Those sleeping pills will keep you knocked out for hours, and in that time I'll make you forget all about Tails."

She wrapped around her daughter's arms as she hugged her daughter close so her head was in between her breast. Vanilla sighed and rubbed Cream's head while feeling her cock lightly rub against her daughter's leg covered by the blanket.

The smaller rabbit snuggles in her breast, moving near her right nipple.

"Just listen to my voice and come closer." she whispered softly into Cream's ear.

"Mmm," she moan her face near Vanilla's right nipple. She leaned closer and moved her lips over the nub.

Cream started to suckle on her mother's nipple in her sleep, hugging her mother with her arms.

"That's it, just suck on my nipple like you use to." Vanilla smiled rubbing her daughter's head while moving her hips and rubbing her cock against the sheet while shivering.

Cream nods her head as she sucks a bit faster. Her head following the voice's words without waking her.

Cream then moved her head back to catch her breath.

Vanilla grinned and reached over before pulling the blanket off Cream's body and felt her cock throb at the sight of her daughter's bare body, except with a pair of underwear covering her special place.

Cream shivers from the cold. "It's so cold."

"Oh? I better fix that." purred Vanilla before leaning down and taking a lick from one of Cream's nipples.

"Ahh." she shudders from the feeling. Her body was still tired and figured this was a dream and didn't bother opening her eyes as Vanilla swirled her tongue around the nub.

She relaxed and let the feeling flow over her.

Vanilla grinned and started lightly rubbing the other nipple with her hand while trailing her free hand down her daughter's thighs.

Cream started to get into her dream as she moves her hands to her mother's hips.

'Oooh, someone's starting to get into it.' she smiles as her daughter stroked her hip. "Go higher." she whispered before she resumed licking her daughter's hard nipple.

Cream murrs as she moved her hands higher to the voices hand touched something warm and stiff that she gently held.

"So warm.. and stiff." she said stroking it a bit.

'It's finally happening!' thought Vanilla letting out a low moan from her daughter's hands.

Cream was confused and she stopped her hands stroking.

"Keep going." purred Vanilla as she rubbed Cream's other nipple with her free hand again while brushing her thumb across it.

Hearing that, she started to rub the length slowly with her hands.

Vanilla let out a louder moan before slipping her mouth over Cream's nipple and started sucking.

"Ahhh.. yes." she said smiling from the feeling.

"You want to feel warmer?" Vanilla asked lightly nibbling on her daughter's nipple.

"Y-yes." she said smiling while she still had her eyes closed.

Vanilla grinned and pulled away from her daughter's chest before getting on her knees as she grabbed her cock and started rubbing it.

She felt confused at what's going on as she tries to move.

"Here you go!" Vanilla moaned as her dick twitched before her sperm shot out and landed across Cream's chest.

Cream gasped out as she felt warm fluids splash on her body. Her eyes sprung open and she sat up, but saw her room was quiet and with no one in sight.

"What? What happened?" she asked as she moved her hand to her chest. It felt dry and warm, but there wasn't anything on it.

"That dream felt so real though…" she said as she heard the door open and saw her mother open it.

"Cream? Is everything alright?" she asked peeking into her daughter's room.

Cream turns to her mother. "Oh yeah, I'm alright mom, I just had a weird dream.

"Well you make sure you stay covered to keep warm." smiled Vanilla closing the door.

Cream was still confused, but she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Vanilla grinned on the other side while licking her lips before walking downstairs. "Don't worry honey, I'll make sure you're warm all the time."

(Timeskip)

Vanilla smiles as she looks at her daughter as they eat dinner. For the past week she had kept slipping sleeping pills in Cream's food before teasing her at night and coating her in sperm. Of course she had to clean it all off so Cream wouldn't be worried or suspicious.

Vanilla wondered how she would feel now if she sucked her member this time.

'Ooh, I can't wait.' she thought feeling her cock slowly start getting warm under her dress.

Like every time, Cream would feel fatigued from eating the spiked food. She just assumed it was her body needing more rest and never would have imagined her mother was responsible for it.

"Feeling tired? Why don't you get some rest dear?" Vanilla said giving her a warm smile.

"Alright mama." nodded Cream getting up and heading upstairs as per usual.

"It seems she needs some time alone again Cheese." Vanilla said to the chao.

The Chao nodded before floating up to the guest room.

She waited a moment to make sure Cream is asleep. After a few minutes she walked upstairs while taking her clothes off.

She reached the bedroom door and took a peek inside like always. There in her bed was Cream who was already snoozing like the previous times.

"Even all this time, she never lost her cuteness." she said as she enters the room. Her cock was already stiff just thinking about what she was going to try tonight.

She goes to her daughter and climbs onto the bed, snuggling next to her. Cream responded by wrapping her arms around Vanilla in response.

'Oh? This is the first time she wrapped around me so suddenly.' Vanilla smiles as she hugs her back. "Open wide Cream." she whispered into her ear.

Cream smiles as she opens her mouth.

Vanilla pulled away from her daughter's arms and got on her knees while grabbing her cock.

"What's going on?" Cream asked in her sleep.

"Just relax, you're going to taste something yummy." she whispered holding Cream's head.

Cream heard the words and relaxed as she felt something warm rub around her lips. It felt warm and round as it circles around it.

Vanilla moaned a little before stopping and started to push the tip inside.

Cream felt the thing start to enter her mouth slowly, she opens her mouth more so she can take more of it inside.

Vanilla let out a louder moan as she kept pushing her cock into her daughter's mouth.

She felt a salty taste touch her mouth as she coughs a bit from the amount.

"Just relax." Vanilla urged going in deeper and groaning at the wet and hot mouth surrounding her cock.

"Mmmph. Mmph." she moans around her cock as she shudders. 'What is this thing?'

Vanilla holds her daughter's head gently as she starts to move it back and forth gently. 'I did it! My daughter's mouth is so hot and wet!'

Cream can feel her head being moved back and forth along the length. 'It's so long, warm and salty.'

Vanilla was moaning louder as she was marveling at how tight the mouth was as she moved her hips back and forth. She shudders as she goes a bit faster in her mouth.

Cream let out a muffled sound as the thing moved deeper into her mouth. She wasn't choking or anything fortunately.

Vanilla was getting hotter as she gripped Cream's head while trying to stay focused while thrusting her cock in and out of the rabbit's mouth.

Said rabbit was feeling warm as her underwear starts to get wet for reasons she doesn't know.

'Oh god! I can't take it anymore!' moaned Vanilla in her mind.

Vanilla thrust all the way into Cream's mouth and moans out in pleasure. He cock twitched before shooting her sperm inside the small hole.

Cream felt something wet, thick and salty spill into her mouth as she tried to swallow it down her throat, feeling her body heat up for some reason.

'So salty, but so good… oh, I feel so warm.' Cream thought happily.

Vanilla panted from her first ever orgasm involving her daughter and slowly pulled out while some of the sperm landed on her face.

Vanilla smiles as she went to her daughter's face and kisses her deeply. She didn't waste anytime before slipping her tongue in and brushed it against Cream's tongue with said rabbit letting out a moan.

Then said rabbit started to kiss her back.

'Oh god I wish I could take her right now.' thought Vanilla who slowly pulled back before licking up any of her cum from her daughter's face. 'But I need at most a couple more nights to be sure I succeed.'

Cream made a whimper in disappointment as Vanilla climbed off the bed and made sure to put the blanket back over her.

'Don't worry, little one. It won't be long.' Vanilla gives her a kiss on the cheek. Cream smiled before Vanilla turned and left the room.

(Two days later.)

Cream drank some milk from her glass and set it down, but she wasn't satisfied with it.

Her body felt warm the recent days, and she fidgets from embarrassment. She recalled some salty taste on her tongue, but couldn't recall eating anything with that much salt in it. She even finds that sometimes that her underwear's wet.

She looks at her mother as she makes them dinner in the living room. "Mama, can you tell me if something's are….normal?"

Vanilla turns and looks at her daughter as she sets the plates down. "What do you mean dear?"

"Well, over the past few days, I've been having weird dreams lately." she explains

"Oh? What do you dream of?"

She moves her spoon around the food as she said. "One dream involves someone moving around my body with their hands, holding me close to them, another has me suckle on their breast, some even kissing me on the lips".

"Oh honey." Vanilla smiled. "It sounds like my little girl has a little crush."

Cream blushes at her mother's words. "Crush? I… have a crush?" she repeats.

"Well, kissing, breasts, moving around your body. Sure sounds like you like one of your female friends." Vanilla concluded while trying to contain herself at seeing her daughter's embarrassed face.

"I want to know who it is, but my eyes are always closed all the time. I can't find out who it is."

"Well if it's that Miss Rouge, I don't approve. Walking around in that outfit is just wrong." chided Vanilla. "Are you imagining her breasts when you try to remember?"

"No, it's not the breast that sticks out." she answers with a blush.

"Well what is it? You can tell your mama anything." smiled Vanilla.

"What sticks out is… that this girl has a cock as well." she tells her.

"A cock? Where did you hear such a word?" Vanilla feigned ignorance since she knew she never taught her daughter that, so it peaked her curiosity.

"I don't really know mama. It just came to me."

"Are you sure it's just a girl? What if it's a boy and girl? Does my little girl like two people?" teased Vanilla.

"I'm pretty sure it's just one. The person was very gentle." she said blushing as well.

'Hmmm, I think it's time to drop the act.' grinned Vanilla setting her fork down.

Cream looks at her mother. "You're not hungry?"

"Oh I'm hungry dear." Vanilla stood up and walked over to behind Cream before hugging her. "But for you."

Cream stutters from the strange, but familiar feeling overwhelm her.

"Tell me, do these feel like those breasts?" Vanilla asked purposely rubbing her chest against her daughter's head.

Cream blushes as she feels them pressing against her. "Y-yes."

Vanilla grinned and leaned close to her daughter's ear. "Did they sound like this?" her tone went husky and seductive just like every night she visited Cream.

She noticed her daughter's fur bristles as she answers, "Yes."

Vanilla grinned and picked her daughter up before carrying her to the couch and sat down with Cream on her lap.

She felt her body getting warmer all of the sudden.

"There? Cozy?" Vanilla asked while feeling her cock stiffen up and rub against Cream's bottom as she nuzzled against the top of her daughter's head.

"Y-yeah, very cozy." Cream shivered feeling something rub the bottom of her panties and let out a small moan.

Vanilla moves her hands around Creams body as she licks her ear, moving to take off her dress.

"M-mama?" Cream moaned out from the licking as her mom's hands trailed up her legs and under her dress.

"Yes dear?' she said as she moves it over and off her body.

"Why?" Cream had to ask while covering her chest with a brighter blush as she felt the cool air in the room.

Vanilla smiles as she said. "Because I love you sweetie…more than you believe."

Cream blushed as her mom pulled her hands away and felt the thing poking her butt rub against it even more this time. Despite the feeling, she couldn't help but feel the place has gotten colder. "It's so cold."

"Oh dear. We'll have to fix that." Vanilla reached up and started unbuttoning the top part of her clothes with Cream watching.

She blushes as her mother opens them and her breasts were out in the opening.

"Suck on your mommy's breasts while I warm you up." she smiled.

Cream's face goes redder as she hugs her, but doesn't latches on yet, "But I..I.." she looks at her embarrassed.

"Go on, enjoy~." Vanilla purred in her ear.

Cream looks at her mother's soft looking breast and starts to open her mouth, then she takes the nipple in her mouth, and started sucking.

Vanilla hummed from the familiar sensation and brought her hands down to her daughter's underwear which looked soaked through. "Oh my, someone wet herself."

Cream tried to speak, but couldn't get anything but a moan out from her sucking on her mother's breast.

"Let's get you out of these." Vanilla reached down and grabbed the hem of the underwear before pulling them up Cream's legs before dropping them and staring at her daughter's wet snatch. "Hmm, it looks like my naughty little girl wants more."

Cream nods her head up and down as she relaxes and suckles harder.

Vanilla didn't waste time and brought one hand down to spread the folds open while using her other hand to rub a finger on the inside.

Cream moaned loudly from pleasure as her mother fingers her wet pussy.

Vanilla started panting herself as she brushed a finger around her daughter's wet pussy and could feel her cock hard enough to where it was driving her nuts while also feeling a little painful.

Cream sucks her mother fast and hard, enjoying feeling her mother's breast in her mouth and her embrace around her body.

"Cream, let's try something." Vanilla picked Cream up and away from her breast before she laid down and set her daughter on top of her.

Cream was smiling and blushing at this moment as she pants, "What is it?"

"I want you to bring your special place in front of me. Turn your whole body around."

Cream moves her body around as she follows her mother's instructions. "Like this?"

"That's right honey." smiled Vanilla who spread her daughter's folds and leaned up before taking a lick of the sweet snatch.

"Oohh." she let out a moan as she felt the tongue brush her sensitive spot. She looked down and spotted a large bulge twitching under her mama's dress skirt.

Curious, Cream places her hands on her mother's skirt and pulled it downward. Her eyes widened as a cock stood up and throbbed in front of her.

"Ahh!" she gasp out, both from the surprised length and pleasure she feels.

"Cream, suck, now." ordered Vanilla feeling raw lust cloud her mind.

Cream's mouth opens and takes the tip in before her mind registered what's going on. She gasped around the tip at the familiar salty taste.

'This taste… so familiar.' she thought as she holds the length in her hands. She let out a moan as her mother started pushing her tongue inside her small pussy.

Cream's face was beet red as she goes to take in more of her mother's penis in her. It was still big so the most she could slid into her mouth was the tip and an inch or two.

Vanilla smiles from her daughter's eagerness and places her hands on her ass and rubs it gently. "That's it dear. Suck on mommy's cock."

"Yes mommy." she takes all she could and started to bob back and forth. Her mind was starting to feel odd as the scent of her mom's erect cock was making her more wet, something Vanilla took notice of.

'The breast, the sucking, the warm feeling from the hug, the familiar taste of her cock, it feels too much to be a coincidence.' thought Cream who licked around the tip. 'It tastes so good.'

She felt her pussy shivering from the arousal her body is going through.

'Time to really make my little girl go crazy.' Vanilla kept lapping at her daughter's moist folds while brushing her thumb across the small clit.

"OOohh." she moans louder and longer at the pleasurable feeling, starting to push back to her tongue. She sucked faster and felt a pressure building up above her pussy. 'What's happening to me?' she thought as she sucks harder and faster.

Vanilla grinned as she saw her daughter cry out as her juices splashed over her face. The bigger rabbit smiles as she licks all around her face.

Cream panted and felt weaker as she felt her mom shift under her until she was sitting on her lap again. "Mama.. W-what just happened?" she ask trying to catch her breath.

"You had your first orgasm. I'm so proud." smiled Vanilla patting her daughter's head.

Cream blushes as she looks away embarrassed to look at her. "T-thank you."

"Now it's my turn." purred Vanilla as she rubbed her cock against Cream's pussy.

"Mama, I don't think I can take it." she said her fear obvious to her.

"Well we don't know if we don't try."

It doesn't give the little rabbit any comfort as she was trembling in her mother's arms.

"Well we could try something else if you're scared right now." spoke Vanilla who didn't want her little girl to be forced into this.

"What would that be?"

'She'll take it soon tonight, just need a moment to get her calm and more comfortable.' she thought

"Mommy has a toy that's similar to my dick, but smaller. Try sliding that inside you and you'll see it's no problem."

"Um… okay." replied Cream who still felt worried about putting something in her special spot.

Vanilla smiles warmly as she pats her daughter's back to comfort her. "Wait here and I'll go get it."

Cream waits on the couch as she looks over her body. It still tingled and felt sensitive just by moving her hands across her belly.

She move her hands at her small breast and felt her nipples hard. She moaned a little rubbing them.

"It feels nice." she said as she moves her other hand to her pussy. She jumped at how much more sensitive it was as she moaned louder.

She starts to go into a sexual daydream as she plays with herself.

"Oh my! I leave a few seconds and you're playing with yourself? You really are my naughty little girl." teased Vanilla walking back downstairs.

Cream blushes at being caught by her mother, but doesn't move her hands away.

"Alright, move your hands." Vanilla walked over with a black dildo in her hands.

She moves her hand away for her slit to be shown. Vanilla crouched down and grinned seeing Cream shake a little.

"Don't worry, you'll like it in the end." she assures her.

Cream gulped as her mother brought the didlo to the folds and started moving the tip across the lips.

She felt it touch Cream's folds and started to push inside her pussy.

Cream bit her lip feeling the toy stretch out her hole. She grunts from the feeling, but started to moan as the dildo enters her pussy.

"How does it feel?" Vanilla asked as she kept pushing the toy in.

"It hurts a bit, but it feels good."

"Well let's try this." Vanilla pulled the dildo back before pushing it back inside.

"H-Haaa!" she said as the thick of it starts to enter her a bit deeper.

"Relax and just let it fill you up." smiled the rabbit mother as she kept moving the toy in and out of her daughter's folds, while making sure not to push too deep to tear her hymen.

'I want to take her virginity with my own.' she thought as she saw Cream's eyes start glazing over from the movement of the toy..

She smiles as she asked. "How are you feeling so far?"

"My pussy…..tingles…." Cream moaned before her mother stopped moving the toy.

She slides it out a bit, "Think you're ready for the real thing?"

Cream just gave a brief nod while panting.

Vanilla smiles as sits on the couch and she picks her daughter up. Her cock throbbing to stuff her daughter as it rubbed against her pussy.

Cream shudders a bit as Vanilla hugs her close. "Don't worry, mama's here for you." she said lovingly in her ears before kissing her cheek.

Cream watched the tip rub at her folds before it started pushing upward.

Cream holds onto her close for comfort, then she moans in pleasure feeling her mother's cock slowy enter her.

"Mmm, nice and warm." purred Vanilla before she gritted her teeth as her daughter's insides were mind blowingly tight the deeper she pushed in.

She then stopped, feeling Cream's hymen preventing her from going any more in. "This might hurt sweetie. Just hold me tight until it goes away."

Cream nods as she squeezed her mother tightly Vanilla started pushing against the hymen with Cream squeezing her until the tip broke through.

Cream let out a cry as she held on to her mother tightly to deal with the pain. She gritted her teeth as blood dripped on Vanilla's dick.

"You let me know when you are ready." Vanilla said kissing her daughter's neck.

Cream panted while sucking in air as her body tried to lessen the pain.

Her breathing calmed down as she relaxed her grip now.

"Ready?"

Cream nods her head. "Yes, I'm ready Mama."

Vanilla smiled and grabbed Cream by her hips and slowly moved her up with both shuddering at the feeling and dropped her back on her cock.

"Ahh!" she moaned a bit out of pain, but mostly from the pleasure she feels right now.

"Ngh! You're so tight!" Vanilla moaned as her massive dick inside Cream's young pussy meant it was squeezing her cock harder than she thought.

"Ngh! I never had this before Mama." she told her.

"Well I'll make sure your pussy tastes only my cock." growled Vanilla in lust before she started moving her hips up and down, causing her cock to scrape against Cream's inner walls.

"Ahh…" Cream felt swooned from her mother's words as she nuzzles her head to Vanilla's breast. "It's so hot mama…." she muttered feeling her body hotter than she ever felt.

"It's good sweetie, it's suppose to be hot." she murrs as she bounced her up and down. "What else can you tell me about my cock?"

Cream moans as she said. "It's so thick and long." she moans looking upwards.

"Good girl. Now I'm going to give you every drop of my dick milk." purred Vanilla bouncing Cream faster.

As the two moan, Vanilla thought of one more thing, "I have one more question about your mystery person."

"What...is….it?" Creamed moaned feeling her mind going blank.

"When this person kissed you… were their lips as soft as these?" she said before taking the moment to kiss Cream.

Cream moaned while feeling her mother push her tongue inside and wrestle it with her own.

Never having done this before, Vanilla's tongue dominated and wrapped around Cream's before grabbing her daughter's tongue with her lips and sucked on it while shivering at her daughter's saliva as her dick started to twitch.

'Is Mama about have her… what was it… orgasm?' Cream thought feeling the cock in her pussy twitching.

Vanilla broke the kiss before crying out, "AAAAAHHHH!" before her cock exploded her seed inside Cream's pussy.

"AAAHHH!" Cream cries out as well as she spills her juices all over her mother's dick. The hot sperm filled her pussy quickly with the rest flooding out of her hole.

"So, about my question?" Vanilla asked as her daughter panted while rubbing her daughter's belly.

"Yes, she did have soft lips like yours…"

"Oh! Well I guess that means it was me." grinned Vanilla.

Cream giggles, "I thought that it was you.."

"Well now that I've fucked you, I plan on doing it every chance." she purred before licking Cream's ear.

She blushes at her mother's words, but licks her mother's nipples. "I hope that's true."

"Who knows, you might even get knocked up with all the sperm I have saved up for you." she spoke rubbing her hands across Cream's belly.

That causes Cream to be confused at what she mean. "Knocked up?" The rabbit still looks confused.

"It means when the time comes, you'll be able to have a baby."

She looks embarrassed as she blushes. "I could have Mama's baby?" she asked.

"Of course." Vanilla kissed her daughter's forehead. "And maybe the baby can have fun with you too when they get older."

She blushed red at that as she clenches around Vanilla's member without realizing it.

"Seems like someone likes that." teased Vanilla feeling her daughter's pussy grab onto her cock again.

She gasped, but smiles. "I would love to get knocked up. So what now mama?"

"Sleep, then we go again." smiled Vanilla carrying her up to her room.

"So soon in the morning?" she asked as they enter Vanilla's room.

"Of course, my naughty little Cream." smiled Vanilla nuzzling her nose with Cream's.

They laid in the bed under the covers, Vanilla holding her close. "Good night Cream."

"Goodnight Mama." she starts to close her eyes, but Vanilla nudged her, 'What is it?"

Vanilla smiles and place her breast in Cream's face.

Cream smiled and scooted closer before she started sucking on the nearest nipple.

"Good girl, suck on them all night." she said as she closes her eyes.

(Next Day)

Cream was experiencing another erotic dream. This one involved her mother lapping at her pussy with a seductive grin.

"Mama, keep licking me there." she moans out.

"Of course sweetie." cooed the voice of her mother.

"Ahh." she moaned happily hearing her Mama.

Vanilla pushed her tongue inside and that's when Cream cried out as her juices splashed out.

Cream moaned out as she pants, "What a amazing dream." she sighs.

"What dream?" Vanilla asked sitting up while licking her lips.

"Mumph huh?" she asked opening her eyes. "Mama? What happened?"

She giggles as she licks her lips and pointed downward.

Cream looked and saw a wet spot under her thighs. "Mama… couldn't you wait until I was up~?" Cream asked, giving her a pouting look.

"Nope." smiled the mother before walking to the door. "I'd get dressed and come down for breakfast young lady, or I might have to do it again."

"That doesn't sound too bad for you to come back you know." Cream pointed out.

"Breakfast, then let's see what happens."

Cream shakes her head as she gets up and go to her room to get dressed.

Vanilla already made it downstairs and didn't bother with clothes and just cooked breakfast with an apron.

She was finished as Cream was walking downstairs to her. "Oh Cream. Are you going to go play with Tails today?"

Cream was a little stunned to see her Mama naked with just a apron. But then shook her head before answering.

"Yes, I am going to." she answers.

"I see." frowned Vanilla setting the plates.

"Don't worry though, Tails is just a friend, and always will be." Cream gave her a warm smile.

"Good to hear."

The two then proceeded to eat brea

kfast together. "What time do you want me to come back?"

"A little after lunch."

Cream thought it was a little early. "What for?"

"Because I want to get your little pussy adjusted to my cock before we go at it tonight with no break." smiled the mother like it was no big deal.

Cream blushes red at the words, but said, "I'll be back soon Mama." she promises her.

"Good." smiled Vanilla as they finished up breakfast.

Cream gets up and was about to go outside.

"Wait Cream!"

She stopped and turned around. "What is it Mama?"

"You forget to drink your milk."

She looked at her cup on the table, "But Mama, it's empty."

"I didn't mean that milk." grinned the rabbit lifting her apron to show her stiff cock.

"Oh okay." Cream smiles as she moves and started stroking her member. She leaned in and licked the tip while sucking on the tip. "How I'm doing so far?"

"Not bad, but this might help." Vanilla pushed more of her cock into Cream's throat with a moan.

Cream tries to relaxed her throat as her mind starts to get filled with pleasure. She swirled her tongue around the tip as her mother thrusted in her mouth.

"Ohh, it tastes so good." she mumbled around Vanilla's cock as she sucked on it as much as she can.

"Mmm, here you go dear." grunted Vanilla as her dick twitched and started shooting inside her daughter's mouth.

Cream closes her eyes as she drinks all of her mother's seed. She popped her mouth off and licked any cum around her lips.

"Have I drank all the milk Mama?" she asked.

"Yes, you can go out and play now."

Cream smiles and gives her mother a kiss. She pulled back before heading out the front door.

Vanilla smiles as she waves after her.


	46. TV and Lady Rainicorn

Mother's dark love

T.V. and Lady Rainicorn

Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah! Fuck you dude!" Said a ball shaped dog.

Meanwhile...

"Graaaaaaaah!" Then the person on the other side punched his computer.

"Heh, heh, heh! Another uber strategy to show to Youtube."

"T.V., why do you play with a keyboard instead of with a vagina?" Lady Rainicorn mumbled to herself as she saw her son clicking and typing away,

"Mom! Don't say stuff like that!" he whined without taking his eyes off the computer.

"Sorry T.V., but I really want grandkids."

"Mom, Kim Kil Wan has a wife."

"He still hasn't impregnated that bear yet, which is a reason for me to be disappointed in him."

"Please mom, not now."

Lady Rainicorn sighed as her son continued his obsession. Lady Rainicorn then went to the phone.

"Aaaaah!" Shouted Beemo as him, Finn, Jake, and NEPTR were all being thrown around by a monster.

*Riiiing!*

"I'll get it!" Jake told them as Finn got punched! "Hello?"

"Jake, it's me."

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"It's T.V., I'm worried he'll die on his PC."

"Well, when a parent fucks up their own child somehow, they do something known as drinking. Let's go get drunk after me and Finn take this guy down."

"Okay Jake, see you later."

Soon Jake and Rainicorn met at a bar and started guzzling down drinks.

"*Sigh* Viola is an actress, Kim Kil Wan is a successful married dog stallion hybrid, Jake Jr. and Charlie are out doing something...as for TV..."

"Don't worry Lady, T.V. will learn sooner or later."

"Guess you're right..."

"Jake! Wanna get into a giant monster battle?" Challenged Marceline.

"See you tomorrow for our date Lady, I got a vampire to fight!" He said before kissing Lady bye.

Lady sighed as she finished her own drink. That's when she felt funny...'What the? Did someone put something in my drink? I have a sudden urge to go to TV and...'

She shook her head before leaving. She then went home and kicked the door down! T.V. didn't hear it because of his headphones, and was too distracted by his game to notice getting pulled away from his chair.

But he did notice when Lady pulled them off. "Moooom, what are do..." She then hushed him with her hoof.

"I think it's time you moved out and began your sex life, and who better to be your 1st time than...your own mother?

"Wait what?"

That's when she wrapped herself around T.V. and took his 1st kiss!

"Mom! What in Glob's name are you doing?"

"Taking care of a problem."

"Wait, isn't this cheating on dad?"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That doesn't answer anything still!"

"I'm going to show you a woman's body is better than some stupid games."

"But what about dad?"

"Oh, well..."

As it turns out, Jake and Marceline's giant monster battle was cut short when Marceline got a call from her dad saying it's his birthday. Marceline was forced to end the fight and then Rainicorn asked if he could film them having sex.

"What?!"

"That's right son, and I brought Finn here so I can cheat on teaching him the birds and the bees by watching you 2 do it."

"Okay, this has turned uber weird!"

"In our world, that's natural."

Then Lady pressed her lips on her son's mouth again, this time, forcing her tongue in.

T.V. gasped in shock as he wasn't sure what to do. TV then began feeling his weiner dog exiting it's house. 'Dammit, bad boy! You promised you'd only get hard from fictional girls!'

Lady noticed it rub against her fur and wrestled her tongue against his.

"So when a dog gets an erection, their ding dongs imitate a lipstick dispenser?" Finn commented while imaging Princess Bubblegum apply lipstick.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Jake asked.

"Dude, you think I look at your junk 24/7?"

"Good point."

Then Rainicorn pulled her mouth away from T.V.

"It's been a while since I kissed my children, though none of us kissed like that."

"That was...woah." remarked T.V.

"Aww, I knew you'd like it."

"Now what?"

"Now I'll use my mouth to lube your dick so it'll slip and slide easier in my pussy." Rainicorn told her son. "And while I wet your dick, you can eat some of mommy's pie!"

"Can I have some pie too?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, there's one in the window."

"Love yah babe!"

T.V. gulped as his mom repositioned her body with her pink folds in front of him.

Rainicorn then inserted his entire dick which included the balls.

"Oh my G..." Rainicorn then pressed her 'other' lips against his face.

'So warm.' he thought feeling the folds against his lips.

As Lady sucked her son's dick, she tingled at the feeling of her son's tongue licking her pussy.

'Mom, I think this is the best meal you've fed me.' He thought still concentrated on giving her pussy dog kisses. His tongue moved across the sweet snatch as Lady swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick.

T.V., loving the sensation, began thrusting in her mouth.

Lady moaned around the dick as T.V. lapped around inside her pussy.

'Oh man, I'm gonna no scope mom!' He thought. He moved his tongue faster as Lady bobbed her head.

'Oh my! T.V. has nice form, keeping up with his partner! He's gonna get laid so many times after this!' She thought.

But that alone made her frown at the idea of what girls he would get with. 'He needs girls who won't be mean to him...maybe I should have those 2 be his lovers!' She thought. As she thought this, her tongue rubbed the underside as her bobbing was going faster.

"I'm cumming mom!" T.V. shot his 1st load down Rainicorn's throat as Rainicorn's love juices splashed on his face.

"Nice one son." Jake commented. "See that Finn?"

"Hmm...so that's how you please a lady..."

Rainicorn then repositioned herself so she was on top of TV. "Ready for the Rowdy Queen to get rowdyruff on you?"

"Maybe." he panted.

"Good enough!" Then she slammed T.V.'s cock into her pussy!

He gasped at the rush of pleasure as her warm insides held onto his cock. "Holy Grod that feels so much better than my hands!"

"See? grinned Lady.

"Yeah mom! It's so warm and wet! Keep going!"

"Anything for my son!"

"Careful not to spoil him."

"Don't worry Jake, I won't." She replied as she pulled her hips up and then back down on T.V.'s crotch.

The little pup groaned as his mom moved slow and he felt the friction between their respected areas. T.V. then uncontrollably thrusted upwards a little.

"Mmm, go ahead and move your hips as much as you want." she hummed.

"You know I will! I'll make any girl feel this good when on the T.V.!"

Lady frowned, but moaned as her child moved his hips each time she came down.

"Mom, I think I'm getting close, what about you?"

"Hold it for a little while until mommy gets there okay?"

"Gotcha!"

Lady rocked her hips faster as T.V. groaned with each bounce while trying to hold back.

"Mooooom..."

"Almost there T.V.!"

T.V. gritted his teeth as his dick was starting to twitch. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Go then!"

And like that...T.V. shot his 2nd load into his mom's womb.

Lady moaned and squeezed around her son's body as the sperm coated her insides. The 2 hushed their moans with a long passionate kiss until T.V. and Rainicorn finished their orgasms. Later, Rainicorn got off of her son.

"Alright mom, I'll move out and find someone for myself!" T.V. said.

"Alright son, I'm proud of yous." Jake said, fist bumping him.

But that's when Lady Rainicorn took Jake and they teleported somewhere else.

"What's up Lady? Why did you take me to the Crystal Dimension?"

She glared at him. "We have kids, yet we're still bf and gf, come-on Jake, just marry me already, or do I need to do a much more painful version of the night you got me pregnant in that closet?"

"Uh..." Jake tried running, but lost!

"Grr..."

"L-lady, c-calm down!"

Then she pounced on him!

Months later, Jake and Lady married, with Lady moving into the tree house.

Meanwhile in T.V.'s new home at the Candy Kingdom...

"Alright, now with my brand new bachelor pad, I can..." That's when the door flung open! "Huh?!"

"Hey bro!"

"Viola and Jake jr.? What are you 2 doing here?"

"Mom told us to throw you a little...housewarming party." Viola replied.

"What?"


	47. Trunks and Bulma

Mother's dark love

Trunks and Bulma

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goten Was Flying through the air. "I can't wait to tell Trunks what I learned!"

He eagerly flew off to Capsule Corp. He soon spotted the dome-shaped building. He flew down and Rung the doorbell.

The door opened by Trunks. "Hey Goten."

"Trunks, I can't wait to Show you what Mom showed me and Gohan!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you!" Goten ran inside while dragging Trunks. "Hey Bulma!" He called.

"Goten? When did you get here?" she asked as she was washing the dishes.

"Just now."

"Well if you came here to play with Trunks, try to play nice."

"Actually Bulma I want to show you and Trunks something that mom showed me and Gohan!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I think mom called it Sex!"

Bulma's eyes widened and dropped the plate she was drying.

"What's wrong mom?" Trunks asked.

"Goten! That's something only grown ups do." Bulma declared as she bent down to pick up the pieces of the plate.

"But Me and Gohan did it with Mom."

"And doing it with your own mother is just...just...I can't even describe it." sighed Bulma.

Goten shrugged. "Come on Trunks, let's go in the Backyard."

"Race ya!"

As the two went off Bulma went to Call Chi-Chi. She tapped her foot as the phone rang.

"Uhh Hello?" Gohan answered.

"Gohan, it's Bulma. I'd like a word with your mother."

"Sorry Bulma, mom's unavailable at the moment."

"Well than you can explain why Goten came here and said he, you, and Chi-Chi had sex!"

"Funny story really!" Gohan then explained everything to Bulma.

"I'm not laughing!" she yelled.

"Yeah that's what Happened."

"And your mother thought it was a good idea?" Bulma frowned with her eye twitching.

"Well Yeah?"

Bulma sighed.

"Well you gotta Admit it was Time for Goten to Learn anyway."

"He's a child!"

"Yeah, but I was a Child when I was Taught."

"Oh for Kami's sake!" Bulma groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What!?"

"How is making him know what sex is, at that age, a healthy way of teaching it!"

"Would you rather Dad teach Him?" Gohan deadpanned.

"No, but couldn't you have had him learned from a close friend?"

"Piccolo?"

"What No! In fact I don't think Piccolo has Genitals."

Far away in the desert, said Namekian felt like he was insulted.

"Uhh Bulma, Mom wants to Speak with you."

"Good." frowned Bulma.

"Hello, Chi-Chi Speaking."

"Chi-Chi, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH YOUR SONS!" she screamed.

"Well I did it to Teach Goten about Sex and I suggest you do the same with Trunks."

"Are you insane! Hearing you did the same to Gohan is one thing, but what in the world made you feel Goten was at the right age for sex?!"

"Roshi that's why!"

"And since when did you listen to that old pervert!"

Chi-Chi explained what Roshi had Did and Bulma finally understood.

"I understand, but why did you personally let him learn with you?"

"I did the same thing for Gohan when he was Goten's Age and besides I don't see How that's any of your Business."

"Oh yeah. Hearing you do that to your kids is one thing, but when you suddenly say I should let Trunks do it to me, suddenly I'm the bad guy?"

"Okay Fine. Would you rather Have Vegeta teach Trunks about Sex?"

Bulma was going to Retort until She thought about it. "Alright, fair point."

"Good Now Go Teach him and I'm pretty sure Goten would be more then Happy enough to Help." Chi-Chi said before hanging up.

Bulma sighed and put the phone down. She went to the Backyard and Saw Goten and Trunks playing. 'Maybe if I just forget about it, it won't be brought up again.'

"Hey Mom, when can we Try that Sex Thing goten Mentioned?" Trunks asked.

'Or not.'

Trunks and Goten flew in the House. Bulma sighed before walking back inside.

"Well Mom?"

"Kids, that's something only grownups should do, and we're not doing it." Bulma spoke with a stern tone.

"Awwwww." they said in Sadness.

"Now just forget it about it."

"Yes ma'am." they said sadly.

Bulma nodded and turned to walk away while Goten nudged Trunks' arm and pointed at his mom's ass.

"Wow, you're right it does look Tasty." he whispered.

"Told ya." grinned Goten.

"But Mom said we can't have Sex." He said sadly.

"Maybe she hasn't done it in a while and forgot how good it feels."

"Yeah, you're right."

"All we need to do is show her how good it feels, and you'll know how great sex is."

"How?"

Goten grinned as we cut back to Bulma. She was currently reading a book all while thinking about what Chi-Chi told her.

'Teaching Trunks sex at this age? She's just gone nuts.'

She then thought about what Gohan told her. 'Having sex with Gohan when he was young. Me and her need to have a serious talk.'

She then remembered Chi-Chi telling her about Vegeta. 'But if he told it, I really hate to imagine what Trunks would do.'

That's when she came to the Conclusion. 'I guess I should tell him. Hopefully he doesn't do anything until much much older.'

Little did she Know that she would be doing More than Just Telling him.

She saw the kids walking over to her. "Hey kids, did you have Fun?"

"Well we didn't actually play, yet." spoke Goten.

"Oh?"

"Actually Goten here said he wanted to help."

"With what?"

"Well Goten and I noticed that you seem a Little Stressed out so we wanna help you relax."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's very sweet of you two." she smiled.

"So what can we do to help you Relax mom?" Trunks asked.

Bulma set her book down while tapping her chin in thought. "I don't know."

"Maybe a massage." spoke Goten.

"Yeah mom would you like that?"

"Hmmm, sure, why not?"

She left to go get Changed. Both kids gave the other a thumbs up. Bulma came back wearing a Bikini. Both boys felt their eyes pop out.

'WOW!' They Thought.

Bulma walked over and layed on her stomach. "You two can rub my back, but that's it."

"Okay." they said.

They moved on both sides of the bed and climbed on before sending each other a knowing grin. They started to Rub each Side of her Back.

Bulma had her eyes closed to focus on the feeling of their hands. "That feels Nice."

"What about here?" Trunks moved his hands closer to her shoulders.

"Yes that's good."

"How about here?" Goten rubbed around her lower back.

"Perfect."

Both boys grinned.

Goten soon went Lower. His hands getting closer to the ass. 'This has to Work!' Goten thought.

Bulma noticed. "What're you doing Goten?"

"Helping you relax?"

"How is rubbing my Ass helping me relax?!"

"My mom thought it was nice."

"I'm not your Mother!"

"Well maybe this would help." Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Bulma managed to pull him off of her. "TRUNKS MARGARET BRIEFS!"

(Goten:HA!)

Trunks gulped at his mom's glare.

"You are in Big Trouble young man!"

"I'm sorry Mom. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"Well I'd feel better if you two stop bringing up sex."

"Yes ma'am." they said sadly.

Bulma crossed her arms before sighing. "Alright. Now I'll explain sex to you Trunks, but that's it."

"Really?"

"Yes, besides it's better me than your father."

"Wait, why can't dad teach me?"

"Trust me. It's better if I tell you what happens."

"Okay."

"It's like this..."

(A while later)

"Wow." Trunks said.

"That's exactly what mom showed me." spoke Goten.

"I wish I could try it."

"Well sorry Kiddo you're just too Young." Bulma said as she walked out of the room, but she then Realized that Sex with Trunks wasn't a bad idea after hearing Goten say. "Hey Trunks,we can Have sex with each other!"

"Would that work?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, fine." Bulma walked back in the door. "I'll let you learn using my own body."

"Really!" They both said. She nodded. They ran up and hugged her legs.

"Thank you mom!" smiled Trunks.

She walked over and sat down on her bed. She started to get Undressed.

Both boys stared as her bare breasts jiggled after she took the top off.

"Their bigger than Moms!' Goten thought.

Trunks walked over and climbed on her lap to get a closer look at them. "They're so soft mom." he said while squeezing them.

Bulma smiled as Trunks rubbed and squeezed them in awe. "You can suck on it if you want." she told him.

His eyes lit up before he clamped his mouth over one of her nipples. She moaned as he continued to suck. "There's one for you to Goten."

The boy grinned and climbed on her other leg before latching onto the second nipple.

Her moans got louder.

"You like this." spoke Goten.

"A little."

"And you didn't want to teach us." teased Trunks who starting rubbing the nipple.

Goten moved his hand down to her Pussy.

Bulma jumped at feeling his hand move across the spot.

"Oh Goten, you Naughty boy."

"I heard rubbing it like this was good." he remarked rubbing lower on the cloth folds.

"Don't just rub it, Lick it." She told him.

"Sure!" Goten got off her lap and moved in between her legs before moving the bottom swimsuit part aside as he spread her folds with his thumbs.

Bulma let out a Small moan.

"Wow, it's really pink." Goten took a small lick.

Bulma gasped before feeling Trunks go back to sucking her nipple while squeezing both breasts. She then started to rub his crotch.

Trunks let out a gasp from her hand as she felt a bulge in his gi.

"Oh, looks like someone's eager to get Things started." 'Why am I getting into this so much?' Bulma thought rubbing the bulge.

"Mom it feels good!"

"Goten, let Trunks have a taste of my pussy."

"Okay!" The kids changed positions with Goten sucking on Bulma's breasts as she rubbed his groin while Trunks was stunned at the pink color of his mom's pussy.

He then started to Lick it.

Bulma gasped before Goten leaned up and captured her lips. They slightly moaned.

Trunks kept moving his tongue across her folds as he was enamored with the juices coming out.

"Alright Boys strip."

Goten got off her as they both eagerly got naked.

"Oh My!" Bulma said. Both were sporting impressive lengths. She licked her Lips.

"So wait, this goes in there?" Trunks asked pointing from his cock to in between her legs.

"Yes and it'll be great."

Trunks eagerly moved over to her pussy and rubbed the tip across her folds.

"Not so Fast sweetie, let Mommy Taste you."

Trunks floated up with his dick near Bulma's face. She started to Lick the tip. Trunks gasped from the odd sensation as Bulma moved her tongue around the tip.

She started to Suck his Member.

"Ah! Mom this feels awesome!" Trunks groaned. Her sucking Went faster.

Goten looked down and grinned before he started lapping at her pussy.

Her moans got louder.

"Mom! Something's coming!" moaned Trunks.

She moved faster. Trunks cried out as his sperm filled her mouth. She pulled off and swallowed it.

Trunks panted from his first orgasm.

"Alright boys I want you to stick your cocks in me."

Trunks grinned and floated down to his mom's pussy. "Like this?" He said positioning himself.

"Yes, now Goten come here and I'll suck your cock."

He flew over and stuck it in her mouth. Bulma moaned as she sucked and licked on it while Trunks tried to properly line his dick up. He managed to do so. Bulma moaned around Goten's cock as Trunks gasped.

"It feels so good Mom!"

Bulma was glad to hear that as Goten and Trunks moved back and forth inside her holes.

Goten pulled out. "Hey Bulma, can I stick it in your Butt?"

"No. I want Trunks to go first for both those holes."

"It's ok Mom, I don't mind."

"Alright. Goten, go right ahead." She turned over and Goten flew over. He prodded the tip against her ass as she braced herself. He stuck it in.

Bulma let out a gasp as she moved back to let their cocks push in deeper.

"It feels so Good!" Trunks said.

"Your ass is too tight!" grunted Goten.

"Harder!" She moaned. Both of them pulled back before slamming back in at once. "So Good!" Bulma moaned out.

"This is amazing!" grunted Trunks.

"I know!" Goten said.

"Mom! It's happening again!"

"Inside me!"

Both moved faster before crying out as they unloaded their sperm in both holes.

"It's so Much!"

Both stayed inside before slipping out as all three collapsed on the bed.

"That was great mom!"

"Thank you Trunks."

"Can we do this again sometime?" Goten asked.

"I think me and Trunks will be a little busy. Why don't you and Gohan go ahead and do it with your mom instead?"

"Okay!" he got up and started getting his gi back on. After which he flew out the window.

"Hey Mom, Can we do it again now?" Trunks asked.

"Sure thing. Just keep this between you and me." she winked.

"Okay Mom." Trunks was about to get up till he saw his mother spread her ass cheeks.

"There's still a Hole you didn't try yet Sweetie."

He grinned feeling his dick spring back to life.


	48. Rin and Satana

Mother's dark love

Rin and Satana

Alright folks, I present the first ever chapter involving a genderbent dad! Yup, that is now an acceptable option when picking mothers. Meaning characters with say just a father, can now suggest them as females, cause technically they would be considered moms.

Also, this was co-written with a new co-writer who gave me a lot of good ideas. Vanitus Omnipotent, who will be helping me with other fics.

Also, at the part for Yuyki down the chapter, think of it kinda like a parallel version of what happens in the very first chapter given the explanation on how she became Kuro. This will also mention other series, but we'll try to keep it out from future chapters. Enjoy.

Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin yawned as he walked down the hall to get to class.

'Why me.' thought Rin. Now, if you're wondering why said "child of the Adversary" now looks like an Oni deprived of sake, well here's what happened.

-Flash back (insert "Comedy"- Blazblue Continuum Shift )-

"YOUR DEAD RIN! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" shouted a pissed off swordswoman, without anything on and emitting enough killer intent and rage to scare even Lucifer.

'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!' Rin cried in fear. 'Why did my flames DO THAT!'

As you can tell...something caused his blue flames of Satan to go berserk and burn every piece of clothing during one of Shura's training sessions and well...

"BURN MY CLOTHES WILL YA!" Shura then pulls out her sword, Ochi, and readies an attack on the poor half demon. "HOW ABOUT I CUT OFF YOUR MANHOOD!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" exclaimed Rin as he kept dodging the demon snakes that spewed forth from Ochi.

-end of flashback-

It was only through sheer luck that he got away, but the chase lasted for the whole night, meaning he didn't have time for sleep.

"Wake up BAKA!" shouted Izumo, one of our protagonists friends and, unknown to everyone, a "miko" with an extreme crush on Rin.

"I'm awake!" he jumped before turning and seeing Izumo walking past him. "Morning Izumo-san."

"Morning as well...Rin-san." 'Koi.' She thought as she walked to her seat near the perverted pinky. 'If he tries anything I will send my summons to bite his balls off!'

Rin took his own seat and yawned again as his brother walked in.

However before Yukio could even explain the lesson of today (which was the history of Satan), a scream could be heard!

All eyes turned to Izumo who was standing up and gripping the desk while panting.

"Izumo-san!" shouted Rin in fear and worry.

"I'm ok...I just need to go..." she said as she started to walk out the door.

"Where Izumo chan!?" Said the perv named Shima (well he did take some...pictures of Izumo's butt, but that's another story)

"THE BATHROOM YOU HORNY MONK!" shouted Izumo in rage as she slammed the door with enough force to break it... though no one saw the blue flames that remained on the door like an after image.

Izumo groaned and went as fast as she could down the hall before turning into the girl's restroom. "Whats wrong with me?" she thought before hearing another voice.

"Oh nothing...just a lonely demon queen having her time of the month." said the voice in a sarcastic tone with a hint of humor in it.

Izumo's eyes widened as she grabbed a sink and turned to the mirror where a pair of red eyes looked back while a figure of blue flames mimicked Izumo's movement. The image then turned into an exact, though female, copy of her crush Rin!

"So, you're the one that controls the foxes of the mortal realm?" the figure spoke as she stared at Izumo (who was feeling envious of the woman's I cups) with her crimson eyes.

"Y-Y-You can't be S-S-Satan, are you?" she asked backing up from the mirror.

"Yep! Satana de Angelos at your service!" spoke the now named Satana in a manner similar to a certain green Haired troll.

-Meanwhile-

"AH ACHOO!" 'Someone must be talking to me...maybe Ragna koi.' thought a young woman in a suit (which seems to suffocate her H cups breasts) and sporting a gangster hat over her hair.

-Back in the Blue Exorcist universe-

"What's going on? Why are you in the mirror?" Izumo asked, trying to glare while feeling her body feel weak and warm even more than before.

"Oh that! Well...to put it bluntly...I'm inside you! and I'm here to make a deal with you...Izumo." said the demon queen with a monotone tone.

"Deal? Why would I make a deal with you!" she shouted while gritting her teeth as her body felt like she had a fever as she kept sweating.

"Oh! because!" Satana then whispers. "I can help you get your man!"

Izumo reeled back and could see her blush in the mirror before shaking her head.

"Hit a nerve? Or in this case, a C~R~U~S~H~" laughed the queen of the Inferno in glee.

"Forget it!" Izumo shouted as she tried walking out of the bathroom Her body couldn't move as the image grabbed her visa mirror!

"KNOCK IT OFF OR I WILL BURN YOU TO DEATH STARTING WITH YOUR EYES!" Satana roared in agitation.

Izumo stopped talking and shook with fear.

"Good." spoke a calmer Satana. "Now let's get down to business shall we...future host." 'Daughter in law' she thought in the back of her mind.

Izumo gulped as we cut back to outside the restroom before a bright blue glow could be seen coming from it.

-Izumo's mind-

Izumo woke up in some kind of temple with blue flames lighting the place.

"So you're awake." spoke Satana, who was now in a kimono fit for an empress with blue flame designs and various symbols of every religion strung across it.

"Where are we?" Izumo asked while keeping her eyes on Satana in case she tried anything.

Satana looked at Izumo with a hurt expression. "Really now...I'm not as evil or in any sense of the word! Stupid ignorant bastard spawns of a hamster and an elder berry." she ranted on for about an hour or so before turning to Izumo. "Anyway...we are inside you mind Izumo-chan."

Said girl looked around in awe and horror at the sight of the flames.

"So...about our deal?" Spoke Satana knocking Izumo out of her trance.

"I'm not making a deal!"

"But it will help us both." Satana said with a hurt expression.

Izumo just gave her a doubtful expression.

" Im serious! I can help! Please listen please!* she said with a cute kitten expression.

Izumo groaned at seeing the demonic figure beg.

"PLEASE." she said with a now cute fox kit face.

Izumo groaned. "Fine!"

"YEA!" Satana is now hugging Izumo, with said girl getting envious of the demon queen's' oversized air bags! (HEY!)

"So what exactly do you want with my body?"

Satana looks up. "Well I just want to get to live in the human world and your body and soul is comparable that and well...'blushes'."

"Well what?"

"To...LOVE MY SON LIKE A WOMAN!" Satana starts to blush like crimson and has tears streaming down her cheeks.

Izumo reeled back as the demon cried into her hands.

"I just want to be loved! Yet Rin hates me! I want forgiveness! And you're the key!" She then looks at her with red eyes. "You're in love with my son and want to be his mate and I want to live with my son as a lover! "

Izumo's jaw dropped hearing that declaration.

"Please! Make the deal and we can be together with Rin koi forever! As well as being able to protect him from all that will take him away! INCLUDING THAT PLANT SUMMONER!" Satana said before growling at the last few words.

Izumo thought back to Shiemi and knew she was very close to Rin. 'THAT BITCH! I WILL NOT LET HER TAKE RIN KOI AWAY FROM ME!' thought Izumo evilly.

"Well?" Izumo turned and looked at the queen of hell. "What is your answer?"

"Deal."

"Well...do you want to know the details? I don't want you to go out killing others for no reason...that and a certain reaper will be ticked off for eternity!"

-meanwhile in Purgatory-

"ACHOO!" 'What the heck?' thought a lone female in a black robe that doesn't cover her J cup breasts and wearing a bone white mask.

-back in Izumo's mindscape-

"I said deal!" she spoke holding her hand out.

"Fine...BUT FIRST THE DETAILS of the deal!" spoke Satana. "One, during the process of merging our souls together, we will have a 50% to 30% interaction rate with me GAINING most of the package, but you will still have the ability to see, speak on occasion and experience the pleasures of life! Second, you will gain some enhancements like larger assets," she smirks at that one. "and the ability to summon my fire at will and total control over demons...well...lower class ones...takes practice. And last but not least! Thirdly, you will become a half devil! However, there's a restriction that needs to be addressed ok?"

"What's the restriction?"

Satana groans. "The restriction is that WE can't kill anyone that doesn't attack our Rin koi! Especially those that are close to him...like sister figures..." glares at the mention of her other children. "And NO telling others about our deal! You don't want the Vatican to take Rin away from us and kill us right?"

Izumo scowled at the idea.

"So" extends her hand, "do we have an accord?"

Izumo reached out and they shook hands just as Satana's grin turned devious.

"Well...LET'S GET OUR MAN!" shouted Satana as the world around them transforms into that of a Japanese palace with blue flames all over the place in the shape of local animals and plants!

-outside Izumo's mind-

Izumo's body was consumed in blue flames as her body started changing. Izumo began to grow in the curve areas, including a new set of I cup breasts, along with fox ears and nine tails made of pure blue fire! Her outfit began to change into that of Satana's kimono combined with her own school outfit. Blue flames appeared at the tips of her hair and her eyes were the color of Satana's.

"So Izumo-chan! Like the new bod?" she said in pure or in this case, impure, bliss.

'Yes, but why can't I move the body?'

"Oh that's simple. I fibbed a little on the deal."

'WHAT!'

"Yup. I decided long ago that I wanted my son all to myself." she grinned in the mirror. "But don't worry. You can still see, hear, and feel my son fuck this body. You just won't be in control as long as I'm here."

'...fine,but promise me that I can talk to Rin koi on occasion.' crying could be heard inside the mind and even Satana herself felt remorse for Izumo.

"Ok ok! Jeez! I WILL LET YOU SHARE MY SON! AND HAVE THE 30% CONTROL! JUST STOP CRYING!" Satana sighed as she heard Izumo slowly calm down before closing her eyes as her form by consumed by flames and her appearance was reverted back to Izumo's original look.

'Thank you ...Satana-chan...'

Satana grin before leaving the restroom and going back to class.

"Hey Izumo-san? Are you ok?" asked Rin as Izumo walked into the class.

"Yes, I just felt a little hot." she nodded before taking her seat.

Enter the perv! "I WILL HEAL YOU IZUMO-CHAN!" said Shima as he went and tried to hug Izumi/Satana.

The result was Izumo/Satana bringing her foot up and slamming it into Shima's stomach. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO FOX CHOW!" yelled Izumi/Satana.

Shima nodded as he slumped to the ground. Everyone was silent after that and everything went smoothly until the bell rang.

"Hey Rin." spoke Izumo/Satana putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Izumo-san?' asked our protagonist.

"Can I stop by your room later?"

"Why?" he asked confused and surprised that Izumo would ask such a question.

"Please?" the girl made a pleading expression that really threw Rin for a loop.

"Fine." said Rin in a defeated voice. 'Personally, I found that really cute...'

Izumo/Satana grinned as she planned out what she was going to do as we cut back to Rin.

'I wonder what Izumo-san wants?' Rin thought. 'I hope it wasn't about the accident that one time!'

Well...let's just say our protagonist here accidentally saw Izumo in the shower one day after the Kraken incident and well...

(Blushes) 'No Rin No!' he mentally shouted as he returns to the dorms. He walked in and plopped down onto his bed with a sigh.

-hours later-

A small ball of fox fire enters an open window and changes into Izumo/Satana. She was still disguised as Izumo and spotted Rin snoring away on his bed.

'SO CUTE!' both mentally cried as they moved towards Rin with longing. She lightly poked his cheek with him grumbling in his sleep. The now half devil decided to wake him in a most unusual way.

Her form glowed with blue flames as her body reverted back to his transformed state from before and crawled on top of him with her breasts pressed against his chest.

'What?...so warm...' thought Rin as Izumo/Satana started to rub her breasts on our hero's chest.

'He's so fit and firm.' purred Satana with a grin. And with that...she began to remove his pants...and blushed at the sight. A bulge could be seen under his boxers and making her drool a little.

'So BIG!' both thought as they decided to remove his boxers and grabbed his "penetrator". She leaned down and rubbed her hand up and down it and was satisfied to see it slowly respond by getting hard.

Rin's manhood begins to get harder and harder as Izumo/Satana repeatedly rubs it. 'So big.' Satana and Izumo thought as Satana was feeling her instincts come to the surface.

'HE'S OURS!'

Well...looks like human and devil instincts are hard to restrain...especially with someone they love!

She kept rubbing until it stood tall and she rubbed her thighs while feeling the heat coming off from it.

And all the while Rin was having a wet dream involving a certain miko.

-Rin's dream-

" AH AHA Ah! RIN KOI! TAKE ME!~!" spoke Izumo in pure ecstasy!

Izumo was bent over across a railing as Rin thrusted in and out of her pussy.

"I'M ABOUT TO !" yelled Rin as they both hit their climax.

Izumo moaned as Rin flooded her with sperm.

-end of dream-

'Wait what?' Rin started to wake up due to the a warm feeling, an EXTREMELY warm feeling down towards his nether regions! He blinked his eyes and looked down and saw what looked like an older Izumo sucking on the tip of his cock.

"AH!" Screamed Rin as he jumped out of bed...only to knock himself out from hitting the ceiling

"RIN KOI!" gasped Izumo/Satana as she tried to heal him. He stayed unconscious while Satana sighed.

"He is still cute." said Satana 'Yes he his...always have ever since he saved me from both myself and those ILLUMINATI BASTARDS!' Izumo spoke mentally.

'You mean my DAUGHTER'S FORMER ORGANIZATION!' yelled Satana.

'Daughter?'

'Yes! My Daughters or as you know them ...the 'kings of hell' though Lucifer has been on vacation since the last world war after disbanding the Illuminati ...but it looks like SOMEONE is impersonating her for world conquest...again!'

'Oh joy.' groaned Izumo in her mind.

'Yea...but know this...my daughters also love him...so lets wait for our hubby to wake up ok?' she said with a smile. On a separate note. It should be worth telling that while she is a demon queen in love with Rin, she is also one for incestual harems especially with her 'little devils'.

Izumo begrudgingly agreed as Satana sat next to Rin while just gently running her hand up and down the length.

-3 hours later-

Rin began to wake. "What happened? One moment I'm dreaming of Izumo-san then a woman starts rubbing my cock and ..." He stops talking when he saw Izumo/Satana above him petting his hair like a cat.

"Good morning Rin." she smiled like this was a normal thing.

"IZUMO-SAN!" said a shocked Rin. "What are you doing here?"

"Look closer, sochi." purred the woman leaning in and letting Rin look closer at the red eyes.

"Sochi? What the hell are you talking about Izumo?!"

"Maybe this should help. Satana held a clawed hand up and produced a small orb of blue flames.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-aaa." he sputtered trying to say a single sentence...for about two seconds. "SATAN!"

"Ah ah ah, Satana." she corrected with a giggle.

"What?" Rin asked confused. "Isn't the lord of hell and the king of hell ...male...NOT TRYING TO BE SEXIST OR ANYTHING!" He spoke the last part in fear because of the aura emanating from Satana after the male comment.

"Well you see, the story behind your birth is flipped flopped." she smiled standing up from the bed.

"Wait...you mean...my mother... is A YURI !" Shouted the now shocked Rin at the notion that he and his brother were conceived by two women...though he thought it was kind of kinky.

"Well yeah. With my power, it was pretty easy to mix her essence with mine." grinned Satana.

He blushed at that. "Wait! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND POSSESSING IZUMO-SAN." 'Chan.' Rin thought in the back of his mind.

"Oh! Me and her just made a little deal." purred Satana with a grin.

"What deal?" he asked, skeptical of the queen of hell's words.

"She lets me take over her body, and we both get you." she now wore a predatory grin at him.

'YEP!' Said Izumo who took control of her mouth. 'I made a deal with Satana for one reason and one reason only!'

"Izumo? You sound more cheerful than usual." he remarked to himself.

'I'm always cheerful!' Izumo pouted cutely. 'Anyway...the reason why I entered this bargain was because...'

"WE LOVE YOU RIN KOI!" spoke both Izumo and Satana in unison.

Rin reeled back when Izumo/Satana leap at him and landed on top of him.

"We LOVE You Rin Koi and.." tears started to fall. "We want your forgiveness."

Rin stared at the face in shock as the older woman rubbed her head against his chest.

"Please Rin koi! Forgive us for hurting you." more tears began to fall.

Rin looked at her and became serious while thinking it over. 'Maybe I should forgive Satana...and Izumo-chan...but...' "what do mean?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I know it's because of me your father is dead, and I just want you to forgive me!"

"How do i know you not lying?"

'Satana-chan?' asked Izumo.

'What is it?'

'Is it true you...killed Rin koi's father?' asked Izumo with a hint of worry.

Satana sighed in her head. 'It's true.'

'Why!' she shouted. 'WHY DID YOU GO AND CAUSE OUR RIN KOI SO MUCH PAIN!?' Izumo started to cry which could be heard even outside her mind.

'I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!' Satana shouted back. 'ALL I KNEW WAS I COULDN'T STAND THE IDEA OF HIM BEING RAISED BY AN EXORCIST! I wanted him to come home and be raised by me!'

'Then why kill Rin koi's father? Why not just take them when they were younger?' Izumo cried while in turned caused the half devil body to form tears.

'I was desperate! After Rin's other mother died by those bastards! I couldn't think straight and never imagined that man would be such a good man to my Rin.'

"Is that true?" spoke Rin who was listening to the entire conversation, which they spoke out loud, from start to finish.

Satana nodded without wiping the tears away. Suddenly a pain of arms wrapped around Izumo/Satana and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for not taking your feeling into account Izumo-chan...Kaa-chan" Rin said as he embraced the fused half devil.

Her eyes widened in shock before she eagerly returned the hug.

'Rin koi~' Izumo said in happiness and love.

Rin rubbed their back.

"Rin Koi!~" said Izumo/Satana in happiness.

Rin blushed as she moved her head up and nuzzled it against his cheek while moving a hand across his chest.

"Rin Koi~ Please...Take us as your wives!" Izumo/Satana said as she began to remove her kimono to reveal a body fit for a goddess...or in this case...a fallen goddess.

Rin's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes and felt blood leaking out as she looked at the bare body.

"Like what you see~" She said in a seductive manner and cupping her now unrestrained I sized breasts onto Rin's' hard cock.

Rin gasped at the softness while Satana took the chance to lick the tip.

Rin soon became hypnotized by his mother's and best friend's gigantic, marshmallow like breasts devouring his cock.

Satana grinned and kept licking around the tip as Rin groaned each time she moved her breasts up and down.

"KA-Chan! Izumo-Chan!" said Rin flustered as Izumo/Satana kept on her "hypnotic dance the lustful snake" technique on their lover's cock.

They moaned at the salty taste of Rin's cock and started sliding more of the cock into their mouth.

"K..a.a.c..hh..a.n...I...z.z. ..uu.u... ..o...cC..h. .a.a.a.n.n..nn.!" moaned our hero as he felt his cock being consumed by the young woman's mouth.

'It's so good.' moaned Satana who swirled her tongue around it while sucking on it.

'So DELICIOUS~!' moaned Izumo as she experienced the fruits of eternal lust and love. 'Rin-chan's cock tastes so GOOD!'

Rin growled as his inner demon instincts were coming out and were telling him to take this woman.

'TAKE THEM RIN' Spoke his demonic side, which looks like female humanoid being of black flames with ten arms and crimson eyes (think the Black beast from BlazBlue). 'TAKE THEM AND MAKE THEM YOUR MATES!' though in the back of its mind wanted to join the fray as well.

'HURRY! GET YOUR MATES! IMPREGNATE THEM!' yelled the bunny woman of black flames. And the last of Rin's rationality snapped.

He reached down and grabbed the back of Satana's head before forcing it down on more of his cock.

'AHA! RIN KOI You handsome devil!' thought both Izumo and Satana as she felt Rin's massive cock moving in their mouth.

He let out a deep growl before moving his hips up and down, pushing his dick in sync with her bobbing head.

'RIN KOI!~' both mentally yelled in pure bliss as our hero's cock moved like a drill into their mouth!

"Take it all!" he kept moving his dick, grunting as the tip touched her throat from the thrusting.

'RIN KOI!' shouted mentally as they longed for more!

"SUCK IT BITCH!" he roared as he felt pressure behind his dick.

'AHA!' They moaned as Rin's semen spewed out and covered Izumo/Satana's throat, face and breasts.

Rin growled as his seed covered her face and breast as he panted a little.

Izumo/Satana started to lick the semen from her face and boobs. "Delicious~!" she said before turning around to show her meat bun sized butt to Rin.

He brought his claws hands down before squeezing the soft ass.

She moaned in delight as Rin continued to squeeze on her meat bun ass.

He crouched down and let his long tongue hang out before bringing it up and taking a lick from her moist folds.

"AH!" moaned Izumo/Satana as she felt the tongue penetrate her folds.

Rin growled while wiggling the tongue around as her juices kept going and he got a strong whiff of her arousal. Which Rin then licked with vigor!

"AHHH!" moaned Izumo and Satana as their body was burning up with lust and desire.

"Turn AROUND!" yelled Rin as he gets ready for the main course!

Izumo/Satana complied and did as she was commanded. "Take me! MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL SLuT!" she cried!

His flames were visible as he grabbed her hips while rubbing his shaft against her snatch.

"AH AH AH AH!~" Izumo/Satana moaned in bliss as Rin's cock rubbed against his womanhood, while blue flames appeared and entwined with his flames.

He bared his fangs before moving back and slowly started pushing against her folds.

"RIN KOI RIN KOI RIN KOI!~" she said as Rin's cock finally entered her womb. 'So big~' thought Izumo and Satana as both never experienced the pleasures of a REAL MAN before!

"Fuck! Your slutty hole is tight!" he growled before slowly pulling back with only the tip inside.

Izumo/Satana decided to be bold and kiss Rin's lips with lust while thrusting her meat bun hips up and down. He returned it while pushing his tongue inside and wrestling against hers as he gripped her hips before thrusting.

This clash of the devils continued to thrust and "consume" each other's lips and "hoods" as they fought for lustful harmony (and sexual dominance).

"SO GOOD!" she moaned rocking her hips faster as he started sucking on her neck with light biting. "I LOVE YOU SON/RIN KOI!" both Izumo and Satana yelled as they felt Rin's cock turning her insides into jelly and her belly grow from the size of his rod.

"Fuck! I'm almost there!" he growled going faster inside her tight pussy.

"Take us! MAKE US PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN!~!" they both shouted in unison as they too were at their limit!

Rin gave a loud demonic roar before slamming all his cock inside her as he started cum.

"AHAH!~" Izumo/Satana screamed as Rin's excess of semen rushed into her womb.

Rin leaned down and lightly bit down on her neck and piercing the skin a little bit and from that spot appeared a small red and azure colored tattoo like mark with the outline of a heart with thorns in the center,as well as nine flame like tails on each side of the heart and a draconic crown of horns on the very top of the heart (it's a combination of the Heartless symbol, foxfire tails and Ichigo's Vasto Lorde hollow form's horns but more curved and pointed backwards).

As he pulled back, he panted and felt his body feel weak while Satana/Izumo panted from the hot seed. 'What happened?' he thought as his sanity returned...much to the disappointment to his inner demon (who was also mastrabating during the event and calling Rin's name), and turned to see Izumo/Satana in "heaven". "Uh, you alright?"

Izumo/Satana looked at Rin with happiness and pain from the first time experience. "Yes Rin Koi. I'm ok...no, more than ok..." she paused for a moment before replying in Satana's voice. "I am happy!" with tears of happiness for having their hubby make love with them.

'Really really happy you cute baka~!' spoke Izumo who was happy for finally finding love and a true family that will never hurt her.

Rin blushed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him on top of her.

"Please." said Izumo/Satana in unison. "Let us be your wives."

"Oh also," spoke Satana "I don't mind you having sex with other women."

'WAIT WH!' shouted Izumo before being silenced by the next few words. "However...YOU CAN ONLY DO IT WITH YOUR SISTERS! AND NO ONE ELSE!" a deadly aura appeared behind her that looked like a nightmarish ...bunny with blood on its lips.

Rin gulped since her flames came out after saying that.

"SO~ ARE WE CLEAR?" said Izumo/Satana who still has the flaming killer bunny aura emanating around her. He nodded quickly. "Good." the aura dissipates. "So...want to know who your mother was?" she said in a cheerful tone.

"YES/YA" both Rin and Izumo spoke at the same time...both blushing red after realizing what they just did.

"She was called Yuri Egin, and she was the first ever human I met to actually care about demons."

'Like me.' thought Rin as he remembered some of his experiences that involved befriending demons...including the Impure Princess, Meikai no fujun'na ōjo (Japanese for "Impure princess of the underworld") that he helped after the destruction of her "father" by healing her and taking care of her until she disappeared one day.

'I wonder where she went?' as he thought that his sword, which was laying next to his desk, glowed slightly azure ...as if it was happy for its master?

"But her father hated demons with a passion. And when he found out she and I made you and Yukio, he was furious. He wanted to kill his own daughter because he was too ignorant of what choice she made."

"WHAT!" said both Rin and Izumo said in rage! Meikai no fujun'na ōjo, inside her new vessel, and Rin's demon self, called Alterum (Other self in Latin) were also furious at that beasts' stupidity and vowed to cut and poison him with every poison in creation, while the later promised to tear the bastards' limbs in her demon form in a slow and painful way before burning him with her black fire!

"When I heard of that I temporarily possessed a monk and caused the big fuss over my blue flames by killing the humans who were hired to kill her."

"So those exorcists that were killed on the day of blue flames...they..." Rin choked a bit at the information that was spoken.

'Rin koi' thought Izumo as she felt hate and sadness. Hate for the bastard that kill her love's mother for nothing more that a racist view on anything demonic! And sadness that her Rin never saw his birth mother.

-meanwhile in the afterlife-

"I will come back my sons I PROMISE! ...especially you...Rin-chan..." said Yui as she decided to return to earth as a spirit.

-back with our hero's-

"What happened next Ka-chan?" asked Rin after calming down.

"The bastard is still alive. In fact, he's part of the council that over see all the exorcists." she growled.

"WHAT!" yelled Rin in rage!

"Not to worry though. You just let Ka-chan handle that." she grinned.

'AND ME TOO!' Spoke Izumo with a Yandere smile.

"Now let's all get some sleep." grinned Satana pulling Rin down with his head against her breast.

"Good night Ka-chan, Izumo-chan" spoke Rin as he kissed them on the breasts.

'Night my love.' spoke Izumo And with that they fell asleep in total bliss as they all found what they were looking for...love.

-next day in class-

Rin was walking to class with Izumo/Satana beside him, her form reverted back to Izumo's regular appearance.

Everyone looked and were surprised by Izumo's behavior...especially a certain perv named Shima.

"IZUMO-CHAN!"

Yep...the perv strikes again.

Her eye twitched as he ran over to her before she delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach, again. But said pervert got up and did the most stupidest act ever attempted by anyone with a death wish...he groped her.

"Ohohoho! Let's see ...wow! THESE BABIES ARE-!"

CRUNCH! A good left hook to the face from our Hero silenced the perv as he fell to the ground.

"WHO DId...that..." spoke Shima in rage before he saw Rin...but instead of the nice and good natured person he knew...there stood a LITERAL BLUE EYED DEVIL!

"SHIMA!" growled Rin who was now in his demon form...but with ten arms and nine tails made of both black and azure fire, his arms and legs were now covered in scales, his ears were now longer and more fox like, and on top of his head were four curved horns in the shape of a crown. His sword was also in his hand but was now changed into a pseudo rusted sword with a deadly miasma emanating from the blade (think Goldnail from Okami).

All in all, Shima truly felt he was at death's door.

Rin grabbed Shima by the neck and pointed his sword at his windpipe. "SHIMA! I MAY HAVE TOLERATED YOUR ANTICS TOWARDS IZUMO-CHAN IN THE PAST BUT!" he growled before edging the blade closer to his neck! "IF YOU EVER ATTEMPT SUCH AN ACT ON MY GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN I WILL SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! YOU GOT IT!"

Izumo/Satana blushed at the dominating persona in front of them...and also getting wet in the nether regions.

Shima nodded his head so fast some of the watchers were worried it would fall right off.

"GOOD! NOW..." puts away his sword but still holding him by the neck. "FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Shouted Rin as he began his assault on the hapless perv.

The rest of the class covered their eyes and ears to try and avoid the sight. Well...except for Izumo/Satana,who were eating some popcorn while watching their husband destroy the perv, and Yukio...who for some reason was blushing at 'his' brother's' assault.

'Soon...Brother...I will show you my true self.' thought Yuiko as 'he' began 'his' next plan of attack.

'This was the greatest plan ever Satana chan!~' Izumo said mentally.

'Yes...Izumo chan~ Yes it was!' replied Satana

-Omake-

"Hey Izumo-chan, Ka-chan?" Rin asked his girlfriend/wives after class.

"Yes Rin koi?"

"Do you have any Fetishes?"

"What!...well..." stuttered Izumo/Satana at the sudden question.

"Well?' asked Rin.

"Well...Izumo chan here has a fetish for Kemonomimi and I have a Chinese dress fetish..." Satana said with a blush.

'Satana-chan!' shouted a now red Izumo.

"What about a common fetish?" asked Rin with lust.

"...If you want to know...its..." she whispers the secret fetish into Rin's ear.

"Really!" said a shocked and red faced Rin.

"Why do you think we like Japanese wrestling and good food so much!"

'Wow.' thought Rin with a blush. 'I must do that the next time we have sex...I wonder who else has that fetish.'

"ACHOO!" said Meikai, Alterum, and Yukio. 'Someone must be talking about our secret fetish.' they thought before returning to their 'duties' aka mastrabating at a picture of Rin.


	49. Boruto and Hinata

Mother's dark love

Boruto and Hinata

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat in a Chair and sighed. She was at her home while Naruto was out on a mission for a treaty.

'I wish Naruto wasn't so Busy all the Time.' She thought. But she knew this was the business and side of him being Hokage.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't Hokage." she said to herself. Seeing how sitting down was boring, she got up off the couch. She went into the Kitchen and Saw a Bottle of Wine and a Note from Naruto.

'Hinata, consider this a way of apologizing for leaving you without a warning. Hope you're not mad.'

She smiled. She grabbed the bottle and opened it before pouring herself a glass.

"Here's to Possibly Three More Days of Boredom." She started drinking from the glass.

In Three Hours she managed to Empty the Bottle. She hiccuped with a smile as she sat on the couch. "Pretty Stars!" She said with a Slur.

She let out a giggle before hearing the front door open.

In walked Boruto. "Hey mom."

"Ooh Hello BollllllllllllllTY!"

"Uh, mom? You drunk?" asked Boruto.

"Meeee? Noooooooooooo I'm Just my Ol Natu Rallly Self!"

Boruto sweatdropped as Hinata tried standing on wobbly feet.

"YYYYYYYOU KKNOW SSSSSWETIE I NNEENEVER RRRRRRREALIZZEED HHHJOWMUCGH YOUN LOK LEK YER FAZHA!"

He saw her about to fall and rushed over to try and keep her balanced. "Whoa careful Mom!"

"Okay"

She just giggled while holding him close with his head pressed against her chest.

"Mom! Can't Breathe!"

Hinata let him go. "Bory." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Bory!"

"What?"

"Bory!"

"WHAT!"

"You Look Sssssssso Muth Lok yet Fathor it's turnin me OoooooooN!"

Boruto reeled back hearing that.

"Wthats Wthrong, Jolty?"

"Mom! You don't go and say something like that!"

"And wthy Noth?"

"I'm your son!"

"Soooo, Nopody Wilk Caretg Aboutgh Thatyu, all that matttterstg isth you sthuffing Yuor Dick In Me!"

"I'm going to my room."

She grabbed his Arm. "NNNNNNNNNNNop, youre Glooong too Make yet Mamomy Happppy!"

Boruto blushed as his mom sat back on the couch with him on her lap.

She leaned in Close to Him. Then pressed her lips against his while fiddling with the zipper.

He eyes Widened when this happened.

Hinata moaned into the kiss as she reached into his pants and rubbed against his bulge.

Boruto blushed.

Then she felt it get harder and started pulling his pants down. "Wow, You're As Big as Your Father!" She said without a Slur, but was Still Very Drunk.

Boruto gasped as she moved her hand up and down his cock. "M-M-Mom!" He moaned.

"So big." she purred with lust as she reached up and pulled her top down with her bare breasts near Boruto's face. "Suck!" She said.

Boruto gulped before leaning up and taking the nearest nipple in his mouth before slowly sucking on it.

Hinata Let out a Deep Moan. Her hand moved up and down faster while feeling it get harder.

'He's So Hard!' She thought.

Boruto moaned around the nipple and felt something building up. "Mom I'm going to Cum!"

That just made her thumb the tip while hugging him closer to her breast. With a Yell he came onto her Hand.

Hinata watched the sperm shoot out and caught some extra in her palm. She licked her hand.

Boruto blushed as she moaned from the taste.

"You Taste Like you like Your Father too!"

"Can you let me go now?"

"No." This time she set him down beside her as she got on her knees. She started to Lick his Cock.

Boruto gasped as the scent of the wine drifted from her open mouth as she lapped around his cock. He tried and failed to Suppress a Moan.

Hinata grinned before bringing her breasts up and started rubbing them around the cock.

He let out a Moan.

"How does it feel?" she purred.

"Good." he moaned.

That made her slip her mouth over the tip while moving her breasts faster.

He could feel his mind Blank out. 'This is amazing!'

Hinata started to go Deeper.

Boruto moaned while gripping the couch. "Mom You're Great at This!"

That made her started deepthroating him without pulling her breasts away.

His eyes almost rolled Back. Then he held her head down as his dick twitched and he started cumming.

She had a Little trouble but she managed to swallow it. She pulled her head up as Boruto panted from the feeling.

"Ready for what's next?" She asked.

"What's that?"

She stands up and disrobes.

Boruto's eyes widened at the sight of her naked body. "You look Beautiful Mom."

"AW, you're so sweet!" she pulled him in between her naked breasts.

His Face Heated up.

"Now let's get started." she purred. She gently Pushed him Down. She climbed onto his lap with his cock rubbing against her stomach. "Someone's Eager!"

Hinata grinned and slammed her lips against his before raising her hips up and taking his cock in one go.

He moaned inside Of her Mouth. She stopped kissing Him and whispered in his ear. "From Now On Stay away from Sarada. You're Mommy's Little Man!"

He was about to speak up, but groaned as she started moving up and down.

"Soooooooo tight!"

"Ah! You really are big!"

"This Feels great Mom!" He said.

"Ah! Your cock is hitting me so deep!" she moaned rocking her hips back and forth over it.

"Mom I'm going to cum!"

"Give me it all!"

With a loud moan he came inside her.

Hinata moaned from the hot sperm coating her walls. She fell back and they went to sleep.

(Next morning)

Boruto woke up only to see his mother crying.

"What have I done!"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I slept with you while drunk and cheated on your father!" she cried on the table.

"Mom I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I took your virginity by force!" she cried harder.

"Should We Tell Dad?"

"Yes." she sniffed trying to wipe the tears away. "If we don't, he'll be disappointed we weren't honest. But it's my fault, not yours Boruto."

They Got dressed and went into the Kitchen just as Naruto Came in. "Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't come back early." He noticed they were Looking Upset. "What's wrong?"

Hinata started to Explain everything.

"Is...is this True?" Both nodded with shameful expressions. "Well I believe this is My fault. If I wasn't so Busy with Work this wouldn't've happened."

"No!" shouted Hinata, making both son and father look at her in surprise.

"Hinata?"

"If I had more self control and didn't urge our son into it, this never would have happened!"

He hugged her. "It's alright Hinata, I forgive you."

She sniffled with Boruto hugging her too.

"Besides, Better it be my Own Son then a Complete Stranger."

"Really?"

"Of Course. Now Son, if I'm Ever away and Your Mom Needs to Let off some Steam..."

"You want me to help?"

"If it's alright with your Mother?"

Hinata blushed being put on the spot. "Well Okay." she said.

"Wow dad, does mean we're not in Trouble?"

"Of course you are."

Both gulped.

"Boruto you're Grounded for a Week!"

"Awww."

He left up the stairs to His room. "And as for you Miss Hyuuga (Naruto summons a Paddle) You get the Hokage's Personal Punishment."

'Uh oh.' She thought with a Blush. "Lord Hokage, can you Please go Easy on a Delicate Little Flower Like me?" She said pretending to be Scared.

"Nope."

He picked her up over his shoulder and went to their Room. He put her over his lap. Pulled down her Pants. And brought out a paddle.

"Please Lord Hokage, don't hurt me too Much. What will My Father say if he found out I broke a Rule." she said Feigning Fright.

"Well then you'll have to show your red fat ass and live with it." he grinned raising it up and bringing it down.

"Ah!"'

Naruto kept spanking her till her Cheeks were Glowing. Hinata thought It was over till she heard a Zipper unzip.

"Your Punishment isn't over Yet Miss Hyuuga!" Naruto said into her ear as Hinata felt something Probe her sore Ass.


	50. Harry and Lily

Mother's dark love

Harry and Lily

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Purgatory)

We now see a spectral station that looks like a cross between a Victorian railroad and a American station. It's kind of ….peaceful…..if a certain idiot wizard by the name of Dumbledore wasn't monotoning a speech so full of holes that it made a piece of swiss cheese look small in comparison.

And he was saying to Harry Potter who was lost on where exactly he was. Yea….wopi do…..big fun….oh wait! HE'S DEAD! (I shouldn't have just said that…...especially where we are at the moment). However, Harry…...the sheep he is due to the the old Goat putting locks on his magic cores and mental/physical binds to him as a child….A NEWBORN AT THAT! IF I WASN'T A NARRATOR I WOULD HAVE KILLED THE BASTARD! Oh well. Back to the story.

"And that Harry, is the reason for that." finished Albus pointing to a curled up figure that was pale and shivering (like a dead rat) near the tracks.

"So that is a Horcrux?" asked harry in distress! I would too if there was a creature like that…..like an angler fish….but at least they LOOK better!

"Yes. That was the final piece of Tom's soul that ended up in your scar. But now that you've died, so will it."

"And who is going to die along with that thing?" asked a voice in a sickly sweet manor.

Both turned with Albus stunned (and nearly pissing himself in the process) at the familiar eyes looking at them as a familiar face walked towards them.

"Hello Harry ….My Son." said the now revealed BADASS OF HOGWARTS LILY JANE POTTER!

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head from shock as she stopped in between him and Dumbledore.

"So Headmaster. You let my child die, not once, not Twice, not Three times…...BUT ONE THOUSAND AND TWO TIMES! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Yelled Lily in rage.

"Wait, what?" Harry turned to the fear stricken headmaster. "What does she mean a thousand and two times?"

"HE KNOWS WHAT I MEAN! HE WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED YOUR BODY AND SOUL OVER YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!"

Albus gulped as Harry was confused and looked at him for answers while Lily looked ready to rip out his throat and consume his heart with a side of fish and chips!

"OH YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL DUMB AS A DOOR!? WELL HERE IT IS! _MERMOISTA VAZAHA_!" she said as she cast a wandless spell over the station...which was gathering a crowd of spirits.

Harry looked around while Dumbledore looked as white as the ghosts.

"_**SPIRITS OF THE DEAD! COME FORTH AND BRING WITH YOU THE DAYS OF YESTERYEAR!"**_ She chanted as the spirits turned into memories….Harry's forgotten memories to be persist!

He clutched his head as events poured through his vision. From him dying from his uncles' fat ass to having the headmaster use a fire spell to burn his eyes. These memories flooded back to him like a sponge, causing the binds and core limits to break in the process!

"_**NOW RETURN TO WHENCE YOU CAME!"**_ she commanded as the spirits returned to their respective realms of the afterlife.

Albus gulped as he saw Harry slowly stand up and look at him...with an expression even worse than a pack of pissed off Dragons!

"You were going to let me die here…..and take over my body…..weren't you? Dumb as a DOOR!" spoke Harry.

"H-Harry! It's not true! It was-!"

"LIER! YOU WANTED MY SON TO DIE SO YOU CAN NOT ONLY LIVE FOREVER BUT TO TURN THE WORLD INTO ANOTHER DARK AGE!" Yelled Lily with pure hate!

He watched the mother hold her hand out and felt his body stiffen as it slowly hovered up.

"I LEARNED OF YOUR PLAN THE MINUTE I DIED! SO I ASKED THE REAPER TO TRAIN ME IN THE ARTS OF TRUE NECROMANCY! JUST TO KILL SOULS LIKE YOU!" Spoke Lily as she produced a giant white scythe with a curved, blood red blade on both sides (Dark Rukia's Scythe).

"H-Harry! It was for the greater good!" Dumbledore tried getting out.

"No it wasn't….there is no such thing as a "Greater Good" only good, evil and neutrality….and YOU are just a beast in the form of a man! The beast of the Book of Revelation!" Spoke Harry in a cold voice that would make even the Dementors shiver in fear.

"Goodbye, bastard." Lily flicked her hand and made the scythe swing down and cut Albus down the center like a chainsaw.

"NO!" cried the monster as his soul was sent to the void.

Lily smiled and turned to the soul of Voldemort as the scythe shot towards it and easily pierced its head.

Sounds of snakes and children were reared as the creature died along with the rest of Moldymorts's souls.

Lily then looked at her son and hugged him with her breasts!

"OH HARRY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Harry was surprised by the sudden move, but smiled as he hugged her back while feeling fresh tears come from his eyes.

"Mom." Harry said as he continued to cry in his mother's embrace. (wow so heart warming!)

Lily felt warm holding Harry so close, but reluctantly pulled him back with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry my little Harry…..but you have to return to the realm of the living." She said while a lone tear started to form.

When those words hit Harry….it was like getting hit by a Whomping Willow, only twenty times more crushing.

"Mom! No...I don't want to leave you!" he cried even harder.

"I know it hurts Harry, but you need to go back and kick that snake's ass." Lily smiled with the light humor.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry Harry, we'll meet again, in time." she said while holding back tears.

"Ok Mom….But before we go…..can I have your blessing?"

"Blessing?"

"Yes...so I can marry Ginny later in life." said Harry….not knowing that his life would change in that moment.

'Marriage…...Ginny…' Lily let that float through her mind for a second.'YOU MEAN THAT WHORE THAT SELLS HERSELF OUT TO EVERY MAN AT HOGWARTS!' She mentally screamed in fury!

"Mom?"

"Oh yes Son?" Lily said as she snapped back to reality...or something like that.

"So can I have your blessing?"

"Sure…" she said with a false smile.

'NO YOU WILL NOT!' she actually thought in her mind.

"Thanks Mom." he smiled before hugging her one last time while feeling a pulling sensation.

"GOOD BYE SON!" 'Wait for me!' Lily called out/thought before Harry's world went black.

-Human Realm, Hogwarts Ruins-

Harry laid on one of the Ruin's walls.

"THE GREAT HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" yelled the no nose wizard.

The students of Hogwarts were in shock as the dark lord cackled in glee.

Well….until they noticed something moving….Harry's body….and it was changing due to the limits and binders being broken( not that the onlookers knew). His body was covered in a white aura as his body changed from a sickly teen to a healthy adult in seconds. As this happened, the elder wand flew toward its true master and coated him with dark magic in the form of a red suit and a red fedora (Alucards outfit from Hellsing).

Harry opens his now red eyes and turned to the false master of the death wand. "What….it looks like you've seen a ghost!" he said with a more masculine voice.

Voldemort was stunned to see the brat come back and act like he didn't just DIE!

"H-H-H-H-H-OW!" the now scared shitless wizard cried as Harry came closer to them.

"You tried killing me when I was a baby and that didn't work. You think that would work when I'm a teenager? Wrong." frowned Harry.

"GET HIM!" And with that the battle began. I feel sorry for the death eaters….NOT!

Each open fired a spell at Harry who easily ducked and dodged while sending back his own Reducio spells at them.

Which were by the way 200% more powerful than normal! Causing the death eaters to be blasted into ashes or sent flying into the stratosphere!

'Wow….didn't think I WAS THIS POWERFUL' Harry thought as he sent a cutting spell at a nearby witch with the Elder wand.

"HA TOO SLOW!"

"POTTER!" Yelled the Dark Lord in rage.

"Don't think I forgot you." he turned his attention to the dark lord. "It's time to end your miserable existence!"

"Fool!" Cackled Voldemort. " I'm immortal! You can NEVER KILL ME!"

"Actually you're wrong." Harry looked up. "NOW NEVILLE!"

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Neville said as he cut off Nagini's head with the sword of Gryffindor!

"NO!" screamed the Dark lord as he tried to run towards Harry.

"You lose." Harry raised the Elder Wand and sent a cutting curse straight in between Voldemort's eyes killing him instantly.

With the Dark Lord dead, the other Death Eaters teleported away in fear. All the while everyone cheered...all except two….Ron the bastard and a angry, yet happy to see him alive, expression, Hermione, Harry's sister figure.

Harry smiled and felt a weight off his shoulders as he raised the wand to Tom's body and sent a flame spell over it, burning the body.

"And so the Dragon of the End times is dead." said Harry as he thought of a passage of the bible….the Revelation. Just then….

"HARRY!" cried the gold digger with an expression of lust and greed. She ran over and embraced our hero who hugged back with a smile.

But as he hugged her, the image of a transparent woman hovered behind him, completely invisible to everyone as she glared at the girl.

'YOU BITCH!' the woman yelled. 'YOU WILL NOT GET MY SON!'

"Now that old Tom is out of the way, can this hero get a reward?" he grinned to Ginny.

"Yes!" Ginny said before feeling a cold blast in her very being. She shook her head and held her head while her eyes briefly changed color, from brown to green.

"You alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes Harry...I'm fine….I ...Just need to use the bathroom."

"Alright." he nodded, slightly disappointed that she didn't kiss him, but understood.

"Thank you Harry." she kissed him before running to the bathroom.

-In the Girl's Bathroom-

'What just happened?' she thought. 'I was about to acquire his cock and money!'

'What a greedy BITCH you are!' said a voice in rage.

Ginny whirled around and looked around the slight damaged restroom. "Who's there?"

'Look in front of you.'

She spun around to the mirror and her eyes nearly fell out from her sockets at the sight. It was of an older witch with red hair and green eyes, something just like Harry's, and she had an angry expression on her rather beautiful face.

'You little BITCH!' Lily shouted. 'Did you really think I was going to let you get away with this?'

"Who are you!" Ginny yelled at the mirror.

'If you must know, I'm the mother of the very hero you and your family are trying to swindle.' replied Lily.

"WHAT! BUT YOU'RE DEAD! THE HEADMASTER MADE SURE OF THAT!"

'Yes, but he underestimated one little thing.'

"AND THAT WAS YOU BITCH!" she yelled, not knowing that she sealed her fate.

'In a way yes, but he also did something very bad. He had to NERVE to try and use MY son, like he was a tool. Well I made sure the old goat is gone, for good.'

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU WILL DESTROYED AND HARRY WILL BE MY TOY FOREVER!"

Big mistake.

Lily's expression became even more pissed. 'And just like that, you helped me stop feeling any guilt about what I'm going to do next.'

"And that would be what, bitch!"

'Stealing your body and destroying your very soul.'

"WHAT!" the little worm cried.

'You heard me...I'm GOING TO STEAL YOUR BODY AND SEND YOUR BLACKENED SOUL TO THE VOID!' Lily yelled as the soul destruction/fusion process begins.

"NO! HARRY!" cried Ginny as her soul was completely destroyed and sent to the void.

'Now…...let's purify this….disgusting body' said Lily as her hands glowed and Ginny's body started glowing as well.

The body started to become more brighter and healthier as the taints of the last seven years were drained away. The once brown hair was now a little more reddish with small portions of silver in the back, the breasts started to grow until they became a whopping pair of DDD cup breasts (Bloody hell!), and her curves became more shaped and firm.

'Perfect!' Lily's reflection in the mirror faded before a vapor emerged and slid into Ginny's forehead.

'Now...Let's reward the 'hero' shall we!' Ginny's body twitched before the eyes opened, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes and looked at her reflection.

"Hmm, much better." grinned Lily as she looking over her new body while stretching. "I've missed being in a real body for too long." she said with a lustful expression planted on her new body.

'Thanks again Ginny, I couldn't have done it without you.' she laughed evilly in her mind before making her way out of the girl's room.

-Gryffindor dorms-

"What is taking her so long?" asked Harry as he raced around the room with Hermione and Ron looking at him.

"Harry, you can't rush girls. Maybe she wanted to freshen up and surprise you." spoke the bookworm.

"And how do you know?" asked Ron. Wow….that was dumb!

"It's called reading a book, and because I've had to do it before, duh." replied Hermione.

"So?"

They stopped talking when Harry stopped and saw Ginny walking over to them.

"HARRY!" she said while the three looked shell shocked at Ginny….if that was her?

"WHO ARE YOU!" exclaimed Ron.

Lily frowned, but let out a chuckle and gave Ron a light slap to the face. "What? Can't recognize your own sister?"

"Wha?" the three said.

"Ginny? I didn't think you'd go ahead and, well not sounding rude or anything, give yourself a makeover." spoke Harry who was stunned.

"Yep! All for you Harry." Lily said.

"Uh, Harry? Mind if I talk with my sister for a bit?" asked Ron with a dark look on his face.

"Um, sure Ron."

Lily and Ron walked out of the room with Ron looking overjoyed. "Great work on dolling yourself up. Now I just need to Owl mom and she should have the fertility potion all ready to go."

"No." spoke Lily with a monotone voice.

"No? What do you mean no? Do you realize how long we've waited for this moment? With you looking like that, he won't be able to resist."

"SHUT UP!" Lily screamed as the other two jumped in the next room. "Listen to me very carefully. The whole stupid plan is off! So tell that old hag to shove that potion up her ass."

"Ginny…." Ron said in fear.

"In fact, don't come anywhere near MY Harry." she growled.

"Or else ..w-w-w-hat?"

Lily grinned and held a finger up before a green flame appeared on the tip and she pressed it against Ron's forehead, making him shake in fear and pain without making a sound.

"Now." said Lily. "That mark will serve as a reminder that you and all your descendants will become nothing but your namesake...WEASELS!"

She pulled her finger back as Ron gasped for air as he didn't realize he wasn't breathing properly. "Now Git!"

Ron looked at her in fear before bolting away from the possessed girl.

'That takes care of the brat.' thought Lily with a smirk on her lips. She turned and walked back into the room. "Sorry about that Harry." said Lily as she returned to the dorms.

"Well what where's Ron?" her son asked.

"He went for a swim with some squids girls." she joked.

"With him, I wouldn't be surprised." chuckled Hermione.

"Yep Knowing Ron." laughed Harry as he hugged his sister figure.

Lily stayed calm since she recounted from her spying that Hermione and Harry were more of siblings than two teens looking at each other. So she didn't need to get angry at the girl who actually helped her son.

'Harry does need a sibling after what he went through.' thought Lily as she recounted her sister and her family's abuse. 'When I get my hands on them they will wish they were 'Freaks'.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, yes?" she responded.

"Is it alright if we take a bath together later tonight?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"THANK YOU!" she cried as she hugged Lily.

Lily was surprised by the sudden move and hugged back while Harry chuckled.

"Mione does see you like a little sister, so when you never asked for help she was worried." said Harry.

'Aw. Hmmm, maybe after some time had passed, I can get Harry to let Hermione be part of the family with a blood tirutal. No cousin, more of a sibling since they're close.' though Lily with pride.

-Later that night-

Lily sighed as she lowered herself into the bath and hummed at the water's temperature.

'This temperature is good.' she thought as she dropped the towel covering her body and stepped into the tub. She submerged her body, she heard Hermione's voice.

"Ginny!" she called out as she entered the tub. "Can you help shampoo my hair, those Death Eater's ash is hard to get rid of."

"Sure thing." Lily moved over and took the bottle before getting some soap out and lathering her hands before she started moving them through Hermione's bushy locks.

"Ah~ That feels so good." said Hermione. "You're a master Ginny, you should start a magic hair salon."

"Hmm, not a bad idea." replied Lily before pulling her hands back. "Alright, rinse now."

"Ok." she said as she submerged her head under the water.

"You can come up now Hermione." Lily said after a few seconds.

Hermione came up and wiped the water from her eyes. "Thanks."

"My pleasure" Lily said with a smile. "Anything for my big sis."

"Big sis?"

"Yea." she said. "I think of you as the big sis I never had."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ginny."

"Your welcome Sis." Lily said as she hugged Hermione. When she pulled back she brought her finger up. "Tell you what, after some time, I'll talk to Harry about letting you become part of his family."

"Really!" she said astonished.

"Yep. I wouldn't want my Harry to lose his sister now can we?" Lily said smiling.

A few seconds pass before Hermione started to cry with joy.

Lily moved over and rubbed her back. "It's alright, let it all out."

"T-t-t-t-h-h-a." was all she could say under the tears and sobbing. "WA!"

Lily let Hermione cry on her shoulder as she kept patting the girl's back.

"There, There Sis." Lily said. "I'm here."

The bookworm kept crying for a few more minutes before sitting back and wiping her eyes.

"Thank you ….Little sis." said Hermione with a red face.

"Your welcome Big sis!" "Now it's time to wash your back Sis."

And with that the newly formed sisters enjoyed the bath in peace and happiness….well...if a certain ghost didn't try and scare them.

"BOO!" yelled Moaning Myrtle.

"AH!"

-minutes later-

"Um, Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Just out of curiosity, but why did you go and change your hair color, and your…" Hermione just gestured to her body with a blush.

"Oh, it was a transformation spell gone right….though my family tried to return me to normal when I was six…" said Lily trying to think of a lie.

"So wait, all this time since we met you, it was all because of a spell?"

"Yea sorry for not telling you Sis, but if everyone knew I would be hounded by fan boys...and I do not want that!"

"I can understand." replied Hermione as they headed back to the dorms. "And I think Harry likes the new look."

'He should.' "Really Sis?" asked Lily in mock confusion.

"I'm pretty sure he looked ready to snog right there." laughed Hermione.

"Sis!" 'I might have been the one to do it...if it wasn't for that prat.'

"Don't worry. Whatever happens is between you two. Just try not to make the other girls TOO jealous." joked Hermione.

'Like I would let MY son date them.' "SIS!" she cried in mock embarrassment while thinking of ways to keep her son away from other girl interested in him.

"Well I better get my things together. I just hope you and Harry don't make too much noise." teased Hermione heading up to her room.

"SIS!" 'We won't!' Lily thought before heading to her son's room. Good thing Ron got lost in the castle ruins.

As she walked up, she pondered her next plan of action. If ron kept quiet, his mom wouldn't know that 'Ginny' was calling off the plan. But if she and her son did cross the line, that old hag could use it against him.

'No one will get between me and my son!' she thought before quietly closing the door with her wandless magic.

Harry heard as he was in the middle of getting his trunk together. "Hey Ginny, shouldn't you be getting your stuff together?"

"I already packed…..but I wanted to tell you something important." said Lily.

"What is it?"

"Well….. Do your remember when you died?"

"Yeah."

"And do you remember anyone from that place?"

"Only the Headmaster and my mother….what are you getting at?"

Ginny grinned as her eyes became green. "I'm back."

Harry looked at Ginny with shock. "Mom?"

"Yes son….I'm back and better than ever." Lily said as she cupped her breasts together.

Harry blushed at the move before shaking his head. "But why are you here and in Ginny's body?"

"Well it seems the little bitch was nothing but a money grubbing whore who was working with her mother and Ron."

"Wait WHAT!" yelled Harry in shock.

"As to why I'm here, I hitchhiked off you when you came back here."

"You what! But won't Death come after you?" said Harry with concern.

"Nope. I bartered with him, and in my place, is Ginny. Besides, He wouldn't hurt his apprentice."

"But why mom?" asked Harry as he tried to keep his eye's off his mother's breasts.

"Well for one, it was to keep you safe. She would have seduced you, gotten knocked up, and then the three of them would have stolen your fortune."

"And the other reason?" he asked confused and angry at the Weasley's betrayal.

"So I can do this." she walked over and grabbed his cheeks before pressing their lips together.

'Mom!' he thought as the cheeks became as red as a devil's skin.

Lily moaned into the kiss while pressing her chest against her son's.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing Harry asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you….More than Mother and Son….But as Lovers." she said with tears running down her face.

Harry pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Mom."

"That's why I want you to take me and make me scream." she begged kissing his next while holding him.

"Are you sure Mom?" he asked as she moved her hands across his chest.

"Let me answer with this." she pressed her lips against his again, but pushed her tongue into his mouth while moving a hand across his groin.

'Mom!' he thought before proceeding to use his tongue as well. He was stunned as she was pouring all her passion into the kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance. As their tounges fought for sexural dominace, Harry's cock started to twitch.

'I'm about to cum.' Harry thought as he continued to kiss his mother like a snake in heat.

'Harry.' Lily thought as her nipples started to get harder.

Harry grunted into the kiss as his cock twitched and his sperm shot into his pants.

"Oh Harry, your pants." Lily said as she broke the kiss. "Let me clean that up for you."

Harry blushed as she got on her knees and started pulling his pants down as his cock stood up, dripping with semen with some of it having accidentally getting onto the shaft from Harry's ejaculation.

'So HUMONGOUS!' she thought before proceeding to clean the cock with her tongue. She moved it around the sides, licking up the sperm while Harry gasped from the feeling.

"Mom!" he cried as she continued to lick his cock. All the while Lily's nipples started getting harder and harder until they leaked milk.

'Let me give my son the love he deserves!' she moved her tongue to the tip and eagerly lapped at the cum oozing from it and felt her loins get warm.

"Mom." he said as his cock began to get larger in his mom's mouth.

'It tastes so good.' she moaned before sliding her mouths over the tip and started bobbing her head.

'This is bloody good!' Thought Harry as he felt his mother's mouth consuming his king cobra with vigor!

Lily was in heaven as she swirled her tongue around the tip and started to move her head over more the cock.

'My son is a bloody king of cocks!' Lily thought as her pussy began to completely drench her panties and her breast milk soaked her bra.

Harry panted as he felt his dick start twitching, which Lily noticed before waving her hand as a silver band appeared around the base of his shaft.

'Not yet son.'

He groaned and found his cum didn't shoot out and looked down at the band, "What did you do mom?"

"Well I plan on us doing this A LOT, so I want you to try and hold back. This is something to help." she replied with a grin as she took a nice long and slow lick on the underside of his dick.

'Ah.' thought Harry as Lily took off her bra and he stared at the leaking nipples.

"Drink up my baby boy." she purred standing up and pulling him over to the bed and letting his head rest on her lap.

"Are you sure mom?" He asked as he stared at the milk covered breasts.

"I want you to enjoy my milk to make up for all the time lost." she replied reaching down and grabbing his dick.

"Yes mom" Harry said before leaning up and sucking on the nearest breast.

"Yes! Drink up my son." Lily said. "Drink every last drop of your mother's milk!"

Harry listened as the warm liquid went down his throat while groaning as his mom kept rubbing his shaft.

'This is better than butter beer.' he thought as he continued to drink his mother's milk. He let out a groan though as Lily was rubbing her thumb against the slit in the tip, making him want to cum even more. 'I can't hold it much longer.'

Lily saw her son's cock get more and more bigger and looked ready to burst.

"I think you're ready." Said Lily before leaning her head down and slid her mouth onto the cock, making Harry groan louder as she snapped her fingers and the band disappeared.

"Mom!" He said as tons of semen covered the inside of her mouth.

'Delicious.' thought Lily as she smirked with lust. She sat up while Harry panted from her lap.

"Harry." she said. "It's time for your reward!" As she said this, she made Harry sit up off her lap before standing up and started undressing herself.

'Bloody brilliant!'

"Like what you see Harry?" She said as she moved closer. "Because it's all for you!"

Harry's cock hardened in response.

"Now take me Harry~" Lily said before placing her breasts on his face.

He gulped in slight nervousness and started sucking on one of her nipples while rubbing and caressing her other breast. Lily Moaned as Harry sucked her breast with vigor.

"Yes, Harry, my child!" She cried. "Make me feel like a mother/lover should be treated!"

'Fuck! She's really got great milk.' he thought sucking faster while kneading the other breast harder, causing the nipple to harden as milk came from her breasts.

Lily panted as her body was burning up as her legs trembled with even more juices trickling down her legs.

"Harry!" she cried as she felt her pussy was about to burst from the sensation. He started lightly biting on her nipple, and that was the final straw as she cried out and her juices splashed across the floor and her body shook.

"AH!" Lily cried with ecstasy as she turned at show Harry her wet pussy. She reached down to it and spread the pink folds. "Give me your cock Harry, return it to the place you were born and impregnate me!"

Harry was stunned and nodded before standing up and rubbed the head of his cock against her folds.

"Harry! Don't tease your mother!" she said mocked angry as he slowly moved his cock into her pussy. "Oh bloody hell!"

"Mom!" he gasped feeling her wet and hot pussy hug his dick just from him pushing in.

"Yes! That's it! Faster!"

Harry held onto her hips before pulling back and groaning as he then slammed back inside her all the way.

"HARRY!" she cried as her womb was penetrated by her son's hard and large cock.

Harry gasped as the head of his cock had managed to reach inside his mom's womb.

"Yes Harry!" She said while turning. "Give my your Bloody semen!"

"I'll try!" he grunted moving his cock in and out of her pussy with his mom moaning with each movement.

"Harry! MAKE ME YOUR LOVER!" she screamed in pleasure as Harry kissed his mom's lips again.

'Man, she's amazing!' he thought while their tongues wrestled with each other as he started going faster while his hips proceeded to push the head of his cock in her womb with each move.

'My son is a God!' Lily thought as she moved her hips to the beat of her son's thrusts. All the while his cock twitched and grow under the folds of his mother's womb.

"I'm gonna cum!" he cried out.

"Then do it my son, make me your wife." She cried. "Your pregnant wife!"

Harry wanted to speak up, but the squeezing of Lily's pussy was too much.

"AH HARRY!" she cried as his semen entered her womb like a bullet.

'Mom!' Harry thought as he impregnated his mother with his semen.

Harrys' dick then slid out as he layed on the bed panting. "B-bloody hell."

"Yes...bloody hell in deed my son." Lily said as she kissed his cheek as they fell asleep.

-one year later-

Harry Potter smiled as he was sitting on the porch of his mansion with Lily right next to see after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry graduated and married Lily in a magnifacent wedding in the scotish high lands, with a steamy heunymoon to boot. As Lily promised, Hermione was adopted and made into harry's sister….although rumors have said that they were something else, and now is living with the couple in the now refurbished Potter Manor.

As for Ginny's mother, Harry had found out he had inherited the title of Lord Black from Sirius, letting Lily become his Lady Black, and therefore letting her break off from the Weasleys and everyone assumed it was just some family fallout. Though rumors spread that Ron was killed by a white Dementor and Molly getting eaten by a rabid Werewolf, but no evidence has been found for either case.

As for Harry, he became the Headmaster of a new School of Magic, Mage Academy in Scotland's Loch ness, where all peoples and magical beings can learn magic without the persecution of idiotic wizards and humans. Hermione became the Academy's magic instructor on the dark arts and is loved by everyone for her kind and stern personality, and after learning of Lily's true identity, became an advid teacher of insestural and interspecies relationships, such as the treaty of the Naga clans. And as for Lily, she became the next minister of magic where she used her necromancy and soul magic to rid it of corrupt officials and initiate laws and treaties that would bring Britain into the Modern age and eventual peace with the other magic nations.

"Harry."

"Yes Mother?" as he rubbed his mother's nine month belly.

"I think I want another child." she with said with longing.

"Another one?"

"No, two more." she said as her shirt started getting wet.

"Want me to clean that mother?" Harry asked while holding a boner.

"Go right ahead." she purred rubbing the bulge.

"All right Mother!" he said as he took one of the breasts from her shirt and sucked on it.

"You're such a good husband my son." she said as her breasts got hard.

'I love my life.' thought Harry as he did not notice Hermione opening the door.

"Brother!" she said with a blush and a hot feeling in her crotch.

"Sorry Sis." said Lily using her Ginny persona.

"Do it after dinner!"

"Fine….sis." she winked as Hermione, with a wet crotch, got ready for a hot and steamy night at the Potter-Black Manor.


	51. Death the Kidd and Komachi

Mother's dark love

Death the Kidd and Komachi

Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kidd's eye twitched as he was sitting on the couch and saw Liz and Patty watching TV, and the one thing that always tormented him was in plain view.

'These BOOBS ARE DIFFERENT SIZES!' he thought as he was extremely tempted to 'examine' Liz and Patty's breasts.

"Kidd, I can feel you staring." spoke Liz with a twitch of her own eye.

"I just can't shake the feeling that the painting in the bathroom is a centimeter off to the right."

"Kidd! You spent two hours in there to make sure it was lined up. Drop it!"

"I can't! It's against my very nature!" Kidd cried in anger.

"Hahaha!" laughed Patty at the show.

"Patty, Why did you have to turn on the Kishin channel, that is WAY TO SCARY!" cried Liz as a Kishin with a hockey mask devoured a Weapon, HEAD first.

"Focus Liz! We must fix the problem that has plagued this household for far too long!"

"You mean yourself?" Asked Patty innocently.

His face became horrified as the background behind him shattered and he fell to the floor.

"YES I'M A DISGRACE! A LOWLY WORM!" he continued to babble nonsense before the door open revealing Lord Death.

"Hello son! I came by...and…" Lord Death sweatdropped at what Kidd was doing and turned to the sisters. "Alright, which of you mentioned it?"

"It was Patty, who else?" Liz blinked twice before pointing at Lord Death. "Uh, Lord Death?"

"Yes?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have to stay in that room to keep the city protected or something?"

"Technically, I need to stay IN the city. There's no rule saying I can't move around. I just stay in the room to help me keep an eye around the place and because it's directly in the center. So really a small portion is out of my soul, but it will be fine."

"If you say so Lord Death." Liz said before trying to calm Kidd down.

Lord Death stood there and waited before Kidd was calmed down before clearing 'his' throat. "Any way, I have a mission for Liz and Patty."

"Ooh, what is it?" asked Patty with a smile.

"A Kishin has been killing a residence in the napering state and I need you to to deal with it before it creates more."

"No problem. I just need to get my suit on and we'll head out." spoke Kidd.

"Sorry Kidd, but this is a WEAPON'S only mission. Besides this one has the ability to consume souls in their dreams and since Weapon's seem to be immune to its effects, Liz and Patty will be going in YOUR stay son." 'He' explained before making a smile under 'his' mask. 'There's no Kishin, just some people with sleep paralysist nothing more. Not that they need to know.'

"Wow, this is gonna be our first mission without Kidd." remarked Liz. 'Except for the Pyramid of Anubis mission, but that doesn't count.'

"And don't worry about the ride. I've already scheduled two train tickets for both of you, and have talked with a nice hotel you can stay at. I even took the liberty of letting you access to my funds, just in case you need something." Lord Death replied, sweetening the deal.

"LET'S GO SIS!" cried Patty as she grabbed her arm and ran out the door.

"Ok, so Kidd?"

"Yes Father?"

"Want to watch a movie, Like old times?" 'he' asked.

"Sure. What is the movie?"

"The Reaper and the Lover of Death."

"What? A romance movie?"

"Got a problem with that?" Lord Death asked as 'he' readied a Reaper chop!

"N-No!" Kidd waved his hands with a scared face.

"Good." 'he' calmed down. "I'll get the popcorn."

Kidd watched his 'father' hop to the kitchen while he went to get the movie.

'This is the perfect chance to tell my son the truth.' thought Lord Death with a happy expression on 'his' skull face while the popcorn popped.

"Father!" said Kidd as he entered the room with the DVD. "I found the movie!"

"Excellent! Now place the DVD in the CD player while I get some pillows and blankets."

'Why those?' thought Kidd as he placed the movie into the machine.

Lord Death came back out with the bowl as Kidd went to get the pillows and blankets.

A few minutes afterwards they started the movie. Both sat on the couch to relax. As the movie started, Death started to place 'his' arm around Kidd's neck.

Kidd noticed and turned his head. "Uh, father?"

"Yes Kidd?"

"Your arm is around my neck."

"So?"

"It's kind of uncomfortable." he replied.

"How so?"

"Because we're watching a romantic movie and this is getting weird." Kidd scooted away.

"Sōdesu ka? (Is that so in Japanese)

"Yes." replied Kidd.

"All right Son." 'he' sighed as 'he' moved the arm off Kidd's' neck, on to his lap.

"Uh, now it got even worst." Kidd grabbed the large white hand off.

"REAPER CHOP!"

Kidd jumped just as the hand hit the spot near where his head was.

"Damn, I must be getting old."

"What was that for?!"

"For trying to tick me off!" 'he' said agitated.

"Trying to….YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO FEEL ME UP!"

"Sōdesu ka?"

"YES! IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE THE ONE HITTING YOU!"

'Maybe later.'

Kidd let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

Just then Death grabbed him and hugged him.

"Father? Please let go."

"NO!"

"Father this is weird enough as it is, I'd like to end this before I have to use force."

"Fine." 'he' said before placing Kidd's hands on to 'his' chest.

Kidd looked at his hands and looked at Lord Death. "What am I supposed to be feeling?"

Lord Death sighed. "Kidd, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, but I lied about the mission for Liz and Patty."

"What? Why Father?"

"Well I wanted us alone so I could tell you something. The whole time you've known me, I've been lying to you."

"What?" Kidd said confused.

"You see, there's a secret you are completely unaware of."

"And that would be what Father?"

"You….are a girl."

"Wait WHAT?"

"Kidding!" chuckled Lord Death before stopping. "But in all honesty, I need to tell you the truth."

"Is it about why mother died?"

"Well technically she's alive."

"WHAT! WHERE!?" Kidd yelled with hope.

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you."

"Father? What do-" was all Kidd could say before Death threw off 'his' cloak and mask.

In 'his' place was a young purple haired woman in a business suit, a short skirt, long black stockings, glasses, and high heels. She had a necklace of skulls around her neck, two yellow eyes and a G cup rack that looked like it was going to break the suit.

Kidd's eyes bugged out of his head as the woman smiled.

"It's me son." She said in a feminine voice. "I'm your mother, Komachi the Reaper."

"Wha...who...when?" Kidd got out with an open mouth.

"You want to know?"

Kidd nodded while trying to keep his eyes away from her symmetrical bust.

"Well I lied about your mother dying because when you were born, I was pretending to be a man."

"Why?" said Kidd in shock.

"Well when I became Death itself, I was hounded by lots of men who couldn't stop staring at me." she replied gesturing to her chest and curved figure that looked better than Medusa's.

'I can see why.'

"Now as someone who takes their job seriously, I tried ignoring them, but even my patience had limits. So I decided to change my image and donned a cloak and mask with a deeper voice, and bam! I was taken more serious and instilled fear as Lord Death."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I didn't want to lie to you anymore. Kidd, when I first had Asura, I was happy to be a mother, but when he changed, I had to push aside my motherly side to handle him. Something I hated as a mother, but it needed to be done as part of my position." she replied with a sad sigh.

'Mother.' Kidd thought with sadness and guilt in his heart.

"And when I had you, I was worried about the same thing happening, but when you grew up fine and became a Meister, I was happy because I didn't need to worry about having to hurt you." she smiled with a tear.

"But why now? Why tell me this?" Kidd said with a hint of betrayal.

"Because after seeing you become a full reaper, I knew keeping this from you any longer would be worst for both of us. I'm sorry Kidd, but I didn't want you to live with hatred for me if I told you."

"But Mother, I would never hate you, get annoyed at you yes, but never hate you."

She wiped the tear away as Kidd walked over and patted her back.

"It's alright mother, I'm here, let it all out."

Komachi wrapped her son in a hug and started crying on his shoulder, letting out all the guilt she had held.

"Shhh," Said Kidd with a calming voice "I'm here Mother."

'I'm so happy.' thought Komachi hugging Kidd tighter as her tears started coming out less.

"Feeling better Mother?" asked Kidd with a hint of concern.

"Yes, thank you Kidd."

"Anytime Mother, even if your stockings are two inches apart."

She frowned and pinched his cheek. "I think you need to get over this obsession with symmetry."

"Fine, but can you help me?"

"With what?"

"My obsession and well…" he pointed down.

Komachi looked down and saw her son sporting an erection. 'Alright let's roll up our sleeves and start the show.' she thought before kissing her son with her tongue.

Kidd was surprised and stiffened as he felt her round and firm breasts rub against his chest while her tongue swirled around his own.

'This is perfection! Better than Symmetry." thought Kidd as he started to fight with his mother's tongue.

'Mmm, I could get use to this.' thought Komachi who wrapped her arms around Kidd's body to make her breast rub against him even more.

'Crap, I'm about to cum.' Kidd thought as his pants became drenched with sperm.

They broke the kiss as Komachi looked down and saw the spot before chuckling.

"So, you came because of little old me?" Komachi said as she pulled down her son's pants to reveal a cum covered cock. 'Wow. He's grown a lot.'

"Mother? What are you doing?" He asked with a blush.

"I'm going to clean you up." she grinned moving near his cock and taking a light lick on the side of it.

"Ah Mother!" he said before groping her breasts.

"Woah! Easy there son. Sit down and let me take care of everything." she purred.

Kidd complied as he's mother removed his clothes leaving him butt naked. She got on her knees with his legs spread and started licking around the sides to clean up the cum.

'This feels so good.' thought Kidd as he attempted to grope her.

Komachi though slapped his hand back. "Just be patient."

"Yes Mother."

Komachi grinned as she moved her tongue around the tip while slowly rubbing her son's balls as the taste of his seed stuck out to her.

'This is so good!' Komachi thought as she felt her son's cock twitch uncontrollably. This time she slid her lips over the top while slowly bobbing her head.

As she did so, Kidd's limit expired as cum covered the inside of his mother's mouth.

Komachi kept her mouth over it while swallowing all the amount.

'Tasty' she thought before taking off her clothes.

Kidd's eyes were transfixed on her breasts and smiled at seeing no flaws in them, they were perfectly symmetrical.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can I suck on your breasts?" he asked with longing.

"Of course." she smiled leaning down with them near his face. "Drink up my son."

He leaned up and took one nipple in his mouth before reaching up to grab her other breast.

'So soft and creamy.' Kidd thought as he sucked his mother's milk greedily.

'Just like when he was younger.' thought Komachi as she moaned a bit. She could make milk come from her body due to her powers and feeling warmer seeing her son drink from her again.

'I can get use to this.' thought Kidd was his cock was massaged by his mother. Her soft hands caressed the shaft and tip while he started rubbing her breast harder while he sucked on the nipple with more vigor.

"AH! Kidd!" she cried as her pussy began to become drenched. "Keep going!"

'Yes Mother!' Kidd thought as he drank more of Komachi's breast milk.

Komachi moaned louder before pushing Kidd off her breasts. "My turn now."

Kidd was confused as she crouched down near his cock before sandwiching it between her breasts.

"Now Kidd, relax and let your mother do the rest."she said as she massaged her son's cock with her breasts, nipples still producing milk.

Kidd groaned as the milk and movement of her breasts around his cock were covering his cock in no time while she leaned down and trailed her tongue across the tip.

"Mother!" he said as his cock was consumed by the milk covered orbs. He looked down and was stunned at how symmetrical they looked even with the movement.

"Son!"

Kidd groaned as his dick twitched before his sperm shot out onto her breasts with a little landing on her face.

'Yum!' Komachi thought as she licked the cum off her face. She leaned down and licked some of the sperm off her breasts while shuddering at the taste.

'Way better than souls' she said before moving her ass toward her son's cock.

Kidd panted and felt his cock stiffen up as she reached back and spread her pussy folds.

"Son! Impregnate me, return your cock to the womb that it was conceived from!"

Kidd's eyes widened while marveling at her pink folds. "Are your ok with this mother?"

"I want you to fuck me like an animal." she growled in lust.

"Yes Mother!" Kidd cried as he penetrated his mother's womb with his cock. Both moaning from the move as Kidd was stunned at how warm her snatch was.

"AH!" cried Komachi in happiness. "Fast! Fast and I will let you kiss my vulgar mouth."

"Gladly." he pulled back before he slowly started to thrust in and out of her tight pussy.

"KIDD!"

Her son grunted as he slowly tried going faster. "Mother!"

"No, call me Komachi! My love!" she said as her pussy extended from the constant thrusting.

"Komachi! I can't stop thrusting!" he grunted going faster as her inner walls clung to his dick.

"DON'T STOP KIDD! MAKE THIS REAPER A PREGNANT SLUT!" she cried as Kidd's cock began to twitch.

"I'm cumming!" he slammed inside her one more time as his cock started shooting his sperm inside her.

"KIDD!" She screamed as her son's semen filled her womb.

Kidd and Komachi panted as Komachi dropped onto the floor with Kidd following suite and laying on her back.

"My son, I love you." Komachi said as she kissed his lips.

He gladly returned it. After they pulled back he laid his head down in between her breasts.

"Mother, what does this make us?"

"Lovers of course." she smiled rubbing his head.

"Lovers, I like that, but what are we going to do if the others find out?"

"Well I doubt they'd try to separate us. How can they separate us if we live together for one. Second, if they have a problem with it, we can just move somewhere else and they can survive on their own without any extra protection."

"But how? Your soul is still in Death city."

"That's because I CHOSE to stay here. But if they try to interfere," her face became serious and grim. "I'll leave them out to dry."

"Yes Komachi, but what about Liz and Patty?"

"I'm not sharing you." she frowned hugging him.

"I understand, but they're my Weapons."

"Well I might let them in on who I am, but if they tell a soul, I'll make sure to send them on real solo missions, and without ANY help from me."

"You would actually do that, for me?" asked Kidd.

"Of course Kidd." she smiled kissing him on the forehead. "A mother will do anything for her son."

As Komachi kissed him, Kidd's cock got hard again.

They pulled back and she grinned feeling it rub against her leg.

"Ready for round two Kidd?"

"Yes Komachi."

-Nine months Later-

"Uh, Lord Death?"

"Yes Maka?"

"I'm not trying to be nosey or anything, but…..why are you knitting baby booties?"

"Oh, This is for one of the Death Scythes' children."

"Oh. Which one?"

"Marie."

"I didn't know she was having a baby." remarked Maka in surprise.

"Well, she is dating Stein."

"Alright, just wondering." she replied before turning and walking out of the room.

Komachi looked around before changing back to her original form, which was now in the late stages of pregnancy. "That was close."

"You can say that again Komachi." said Kidd as he appeared from behind a column. "But what are you going to say when she sees Marie isn't pregnant?"

"I will say that Marie's pregnancy test is broken." Komachi said as she put down her knitting and beckoned Kidd over.

He walked over as she pulled him into a hug. "But what if Marie hears that you were knitting booties for her? They'll find out it was a lie."

"Then I will tell them that it is Azusa that is pregnant."

"And the plan if they find out she's not pregnant? Eventually Maka will learn if you don't come up with a more convincing lie."

"Fine Kidd I'll try, but will you do me a favor?" She smiled lustfully.

"Let me guess. Fuck you like a crazy slut?"

"I was going to say drink my milk, but that works as well."

"You are one insatiable mother."

"And your one perfect husband Kidd."

Both kissed while Kidd squeezed her breasts and moaned as they laid on the floor.

"Ah! Kidd!"


	52. Ben and Sandra

Mother's dark love

Ben and Sandra

Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Ben, how was the summer trip with my dad?" asked Carl as he was sitting at the table with his son while his wife was getting dinner ready.

"Well, you know ...fun." said Ben trying to lie about his Hero life.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what did you see? With my dad, you probably all the old spots that were all the rage back then." urged his dad.

"You can say that….that and a girl broke my heart." said Ben looking down.

"What? What happened?" Sandra asked overhearing that part.

"A girl named Kai tried to turn me into her 'dog'."

Both parents were surprised while Carl chuckled. "Well maybe it was some kind of game."

"No….She only saw me as a natural wolf, not me. She even tried to put a collar on my neck and feed me dog food!"

'Alright, that's weird.' thought Carl.

Sandra on the other hand, was taking it more serious than her husband. 'My Son was being treated as a DOG! THAT CONNIVING LITTLE BITCH!' She scowled while finishing up dinner and felt bad for Ben. 'I have to help my son. He must be traumatized!'

"Dinner's ready." she smiled while bringing the dishes over and putting them on the table.

"Thanks Mom!" said Ben with a smile while thinking, 'Not another inedible dish of….pasta?'

"Thanks dear." smiled Carl as his wife sat down with them.

'My son likes my food.' Sandra thought as she decided to order pizza for Ben sometime. "So Ben?"

"Yeah Mom?" asked Ben as he tried to stomach the food, and failing.

"Meet any new friends besides that Kai girl?" asked Sandra trying not to sound hostile just saying her name.

"Well….A jerk named Kevin, a woman named well….Charmcaster, and….well….that's it."

"Well here's some advice. The first crush might hurt, but you'll find someone even better." spoke Carl.

"Really?"

"That's right." he nodded digging into the food.

'How can he eat that!' Ben thought as Sandra looked at him with a false smile. "Um Mom?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Is it true that Dad doesn't eat your food?" He said trying to get out of his mother 'angry' side.

Sandra frowned and turned to Carl. "Is that true?"

"Well um…" He was sweating a lot!

"Well?" Sandra crossed her arms.

"OHWELLLOOKATTHATTIMETOWORK!" he said as he ran out the door.

"Isn't it Saturday?"

"Yes." growled Sandra.

"Oh, but mom to be honest…" he looked away.

"Ben, tell me." she ordered.

"I can't eat the food you make mom! I just can't without cringing! I'm sorry mom."

Sandra felt hurt hearing that and was about to scold her son, but stopped and felt an idea come to her. "Oh Ben?"

"Yeah?" he braced himself for the lecture.

"I won't lecture you, but you will have to promise me something."

"And that would be what?" Asked Ben in confusion.

"You have to promise me that you WILL eat your food later tonight."

'Figures.' thought Ben who nodded in defeat.

"Excellent! Now go to your room ok?"

Ben nodded and left the table while Sandra grinned to herself. 'Soon my son! Soon!'

-later in Ben's room-

'Stupid watch!' thought Ben as he was playing with the Omnitrix again for the umpteenth time. 'I swear I'm gonna open this up with a hammer!'

"Ben! Dinner Time~"

"Alright mom." Ben sighed as he saw his door open and his eyes widened. " MOM! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?"

"What?" Sandra looked at him with a raised eyebrow and was clad in a pair of blue jean short shorts and a white tank top.

Ben blushed redder than Four Arms' skin.

"I wanted to feel more relaxed." she smiled walking over with a tray that had a plate with her food on it. As she set it down Ben saw a bit of her cleavage.

He looked away and tried not to look at it.

'Ah ah ah, Not yet my son.' thought Sandra as she sat down on the bed. "Now eat."

"Alright." sighed Ben who started bringing spoonfuls of the food to his mouth while trying to force each bit down. But unknown to him, the food was laced with both sleeping pills and food sweetener by Sandra.

"Well? Is it good?"

"Yeah, it is." Ben nodded who was surprised that it tasted better than he thought.

"Thank you son." she smiled as the pills took effect.

"Huh, I'm feeling tired." he yawned while rubbing one of his eyes. Ben's head landed on his mother's lap.

"AW, is my little boy sleepy?" she smiled rubbing her fingers through Ben's hair as his eyes were starting to slowly close.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." he got out as he fell asleep.

Sandra smiled and carefully put the tray on the floor before bringing Ben up to set his head on the pillow.

"Now, time to get you ready Ben." she said as she produced a rope from behind her back.

-one hour later-

Ben groaned as he slowly started waking up. 'What happened?' he tried sitting up, but felt his arms and legs bound by something. 'Please tell me that Animo didn't create a Squid monster...thing and sent it after me.'

He then looked and saw his limbs tied up on the bed while his mother was in a sexy black bikini. "M-Mom! Why are you wearing that?!"

"Oh this?" she gestured to her figure. "I just wanted my son to see me in this. Plus you fantasize about me in your sleep."

"N-No I don't!" he denied with a blush.

"Your left eye is twitching again." said Sandra as she cupped her breasts with her hands.

'I forgot about that.'

"Now Ben tell me….Did you have sex with the Kai girl?" she said with a growl.

"Sex?" Ben looked lost.

"Having your way with her?"

"Uh...what?"

"Playing with her naked?"

"Naked?!" Ben's eyes got even more wide with a blush.

"DID YOU!?" Sandra asked with a false smile and a dark aura.

Ben shook his head. "No! I never saw her naked!"

"Or ANYONE ELSE?"

"No."

"Not even your 'Gweny Gwen'?"

"WHAT! NO!" Ben blushed after hearing his mom saying one of his 'Dream girls'. "And, I don't even know what sex is."

"Yet your mouth did all the talking…" she said referring to Ben's foul mouth that was saying profanity in his sleep. "What would Gwen think if she heard you saying that stuff about her chest? And for that matter, where did you learn all those words anyways? Did Max say them?"

"N-n-no."

"Then where?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"You mean your hero antics?"

"Hero? What? That's crazy!" he tried laughing it off with Sandra keeping a serious expression.

"Your eye Ben. And even a colorblind person can see the same black and white shirt as the aliens on the news, plus your watch is on each one."

He slowly stopped laughing before stopping all together.

"Ben. What really happened this summer?"

He looked away.

"Ben. Tell me or I will have to give you the leftovers."

"I can't say. You'll get really worried."

"And I'm already worried about you not telling me, so please Ben," she walked over and kissed his cheek. "Tell me about your summer."

Ben sighed and nodded. "But can you untie me? These ropes are chaffing."

"Fine, but just your legs." Sandra reached down and untied the rope around Ben's ankles.

"Thanks Mom." Ben said while blushing at his mother's breasts as they showed some skin. "So, it all started on the first night…"

-one hour later-

"So, you acquired the Omnitrix, saved the Universe, can change into different aliens, and used your powers to help others? And Max is helping you and Gwen is learning about...Mana…" Sandra said the last part with distaste.

"It's actually Magic."

"Well frankly the idea of you risking your life makes me feel both worried and proud." she said with a mixture of happiness and fear. "You should have told me."

"If I told you, and word got out, you and dad would be in danger."

Sandra laughed as Ben said that.

"What's so funny?"

"You think I can't protect myself? You're so funny Ben!" she laughed as her form started to shift.

Ben's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

His mother was now a female hybrid of HeatBlast and Upgrade. Her figure was covered in green cracks with black rock-like skin with green flaming hair and had the green circle in the middle of her face.

"M-Mom?"

"Of course it's me." the circle flashed with each word.

"What are you!?"

"Well...I'm a...Pyromorph." Sandra's eye flashed as she looked away from Ben.

"A what?"

"A Pyromorph, an unnatural evolution of a Galvanic Mechamorph when it adapts to a planet with extreme heat fluctuations." She let out a sigh. "So you see Ben? The truth is you're part alien, more like three-fourths human and one part alien."

"What!" said Ben in shocked. "W-Wait! Does dad know about this?"

"No, He doesn't know about my alien heritage."

"But wait, how come you made yourself look human?"

"It's easy when you absorb a person's 'doll' when they aren't looking." Sandra said while remembering the time she took someone's Sex doll and absorbed it. "But now do you see why you shouldn't worry?"

"Yea…." Ben said while looking away with a blush.

"Ben?" she said as she returned to her human form. "Whats wrong?"

"Uh, you don't have any clothes on now." he pointed out.

"So?" she said as she hugged him.

His face got brighter and his mouth hung open as he felt her bare breasts. 'So soft!'

"They feel nice Ben?" she asked with a small blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah." he nodded.

"Well," she said with a smile. "If you want, you can continue to touch them."

"Uh, problem with that."

"What? Oh the ropes! Sorry Ben." she said as she untied Ben's arms. "Now you can go ahead and feel them."

"Are you sure Mom?" Ben said with a blush as his cock started to get hard.

"Of course."

"O-Ok Mom." Ben said as she groped his mother's left breast, causing the nipples to get hard.

Sandra smiled and watched her son lightly rub her breast with curiosity.

"Your first time touching a woman's' breasts?" she chuckled lightly. "It's soft right?"

He just nodded, still entranced by the bare breast.

"You can lick it if you want, It would make your mother so happy."

He gulped in nervousness and leaned in before taking one nipple in his mouth.

"Ah~" she moaned.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' thought Ben.

'Just like when Ben was a baby!' Sandra thought as Ben continued to lick her breasts. But that's when she looked down and saw a bulge stand up under his underwear. 'He's getting turned on by just sucking my nipple.' "Ben, I want you to kiss me."

He pulled away from her nipples and looked up to see his mom with her head leaning down and her eyes closed with her lips pucked.

"M-Mom! We can't! W-" was all he could say as Sandra's lips connected with Ben's. He was stunned and was close to pushing away, but she made sure to wrap her arms around him to keep him in place.

'Oh no you don't my son!' she thought as her tongue attacked the son's mouth with passion.

Ben himself was beyond blown away. Here his mom was kissing him and doing something her tongue and it kinda felt good. 'This feels so good.' he thought as his sanity was about to break.

Sandra grinned and brought a hand down to his underwear and pulled it down before softly rubbing his cock.

"M-Mom, Why?" Ben moaned as Sandra's hand rubbed his cock.

"I'm just trying to show you the joys of getting older."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I'm going to do something usually reserved for grownups." she moved down to where her head was next to his cock.

"M-mom!" Ben cried as his mother's mouth started to consume his cock with the passion of a Wildmutt. "W-What is this?!"

'The love of a mother who loves her son!' she thought as her tongue started to lick the tip of his cock. 'So tasty!'

"Mom! I feel strange!" Ben said as his cock started to twitch.

"That's good. Just relax and let it all out." purred Sandra.

"M-MOM!" he cried as his semen jumped from his cock on to his mother's face. He panted from the release and saw his mom lick some of it from her face.

"Yum, My son's cum!~" said Sandra with hearts in her pupils. "Give me more~"

Ben was weirded out and groaned as Sandra eagerly started licking at his limp cock. "M-Mom! S-Stop!" he moaned.

Sandra stopped and slowly pulled her head away from the cock. "Why? I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but I feel really tired for some reason."

"Oh, That must be the sleeping pills I put in your food an hour ago." she said while licking his cheek. "Plus your first orgasm can take a lot out of you."

"Wha?" Ben closed his eyes and felt sleep overtake him while Sandra giggled.

"Sleep well my son for soon your lessons will begin!"

-Ben, Age 15-

Ben sighed and plopped on the couch as he, Gwen, and Kevin had managed to stop another group of DNAliens, but damn were there a lot. 'Man! Why did the Highbreed make those DNAliens?'

"Ben~"

He sat up and turned behind to see his mom walk into the room. She was currently in a sexy two-piece swimsuit.

"It's time for your studies~!"

Ben blushed. Ever since he and his mom got close when he was 10, she would take any chance to either suck him off, let him suck on her nipples, and even made out with him while rubbing his cock. So seeing her in something like that wasn't as out of nowhere.

"Mom. Please not tonight." Ben said as he rolled over on the couch to avoid his mother's well shaped breasts. 'Damn Mom's breasts are so beautiful in that outfit.'

"Aw, but why?" she asked walking over and smiling down at him. "Getting tired of me after all these years?"

"N-No! I'm just tired from having to beat some DNAliens at Los Soledad."

"Well, why don't you let me help you relax?" she walked around and took a seat next to him.

"If I did that, you would make fall asleep again." he deadpanned.

"Hey! I stopped doing that after once." she pouted. "All the other times you were wide awake."

"Still."

Please?" she rubbed his arm while pouting.

Ben looked at his mom's cute face before caving. "Fine."

"Thank you honey!"

"Mom!" he said with a blush. "Please! You're married!"

"..." she was silent after Ben reminded her of marriage to Carl. "Doesn't mean I can't call you that."

"Still mom! I can't do this forever. Plus Julie is my girlfriend!"

"You mean that girl right. The one I mentioned you to date in exchange for me not to tell your father about the 'stain' on the bed."

Ben groaned. "Still, it's been years and I just don't think we should keep doing this behind dad and Julie's back."

"Yet Julie thinks you're cheating and Carl is too busy at work to even talk with me….I think he's cheating on me."

"Mom, that's kinda jumping the shark, don't ya think?" he asked.

"I found another womans' bra in his briefcase just last week."

'Shit.' thought Ben. "Well are you sure it's not one of yours?"

"IT'S NOT!" Sandra yelled as tears fell from her eyes. She covered her eyes. "I can't believe you'd want to leave me, especially since it's clear as day your father doesn't want me anymore!"

'Mom…' Ben thought before hugging his crying mother. "Look, how about I try to prove dad isn't cheating?"

"Go to your father's dresser drawer and on the second shelf there is a secret opening….you'll find what you're looking for…" Sandra said with anger in her crying face.

Ben was reluctant to leave his mom's side, but now he was curious to what she meant. "You want to come with me mom?"

"No, I'll be staying right here." she replied laying down on her side.

'Mom.' "Ok." Ben said as he walked into his mother's room and looked at the exact site she told him. 'Second shelf, secret opening…'

He opened the shelf and found a small green button. 'What?' he thought as he pressed it and caused the dresser to fall down a hole in the wall and was replaced by a large metal box with no lock on it. Ben opened it and was shocked at what he found. 'DAD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' In the box as various underwear in different sizes and fabrics, some of them were alien in origin while some were children's. About 90% of the underwear was used and had evidence of constant mastrabation.

He stepped back and saw the box go back to the hiding spot as he walked back to the living room.

"You were right mom….he was cheating on you…" he said with a betrayed tone.

"See what I mean?" she spoke sitting up and laying her head on Ben's shoulder.

"How long was he doing this?"

"I'm not sure, but the fact that box is half way full shows it must have been years."

"We have to file an arrest for this...Grandpa Max is going to really get mad."

"See? So do you really feel bad if we…..went farther?" she purred into his ear.

"M-mom. This is serious!" Ben blushed. "This needs to be heard in court!"

"And we'll get him to pay, but right now," Sandra moved onto his lap. "I think we should comfort each other."

"Ok….Sandra." Ben said with a blush using his mother's name.

"Yes Ben." She said as she kissed his lips while taking off his jacket.

Ben returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her after she tossed the jacket to the floor.

"Sandra!" said Ben as he groped his mother's breasts.

"Mmm, I think you prefer my breasts over Julie's." she purred moaning a little as his fingers brushed across her nipples.

"Maybe I do, Sandra." He said causing her nipples to harden. He leaned down and took a lick against the nipple under the bikini.

"Ben!" she moaned with pleasure as the tongue licked her breast with vigor. She reached up and pulled his face right up against her breast.

"Your so cute Ben! Even when you started to smell bad."

"Hey!" he got out through a muffle.

"Yet I'm turned on by your smell and everything about you Ben!" she cried out with joy before moving her hips against his lap and felt a growing bulge touch her ass. "Eager are we Ben~" She purred as she pulled her top off.

He soaked up the bare breasts and leaned in before taking one in his mouth and started sucking.

"AH~ BEN!" she moaned as she felt her body warm up inside. "Suck harder!"

Which Ben complied as he sucked harder on his mother's nipples. He groaned as she went ahead and started rubbing the bulge with her ass.

"Sandra!" he said as he kissed her. 'Man my hormones are going nuts!'

'My son! MY HANDSOME SON!' she thought as her body continued to get hot from the makeout session.

Soon though they broke the kiss with Sandra standing up. "Ben...Please make me a promise."

"What is it?" he asked noticing how flushed her face was.

"When you become sixteen, please let me take your virginity and break up with Julie."

"What!" he exclaimed. "Mom I can't just make a promises like that like it's easy."

"BUT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MOTHER AND CHILD! I LOVE YOU LIKE A MAN AND WOMAN!" Sandra yelled with a crimson blush on her person.

He reeled back and saw her grab his pants and start undoing the zipper with haste.

"IF YOU WON'T MAKE THAT PROMISE THEN I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" she said with tears in her eyes as she tried to undo the zipper only to break it and causing her hand to bleed.

"Mom!" Ben cried out seeing the blood.

"Please…" said Sandra as the blood, green like her flames, flowed from her hand. "Make me feel like a woman...Please…." she started to cry green tears from her eyes as she clutched her son's body like a lifeline.

"Alright! I'll do it! But we need to get that bandaged up first." he replied with concern.

"All right Ben...my love." she said with a sad expression on her beautiful face. "I am in your care now...forever~" she whispered the last part in Ben's ear as he went to grab a Medkit from the bathroom.

-One Minute later-

Ben sighed as his mom's hand was all bandaged up.

"Thank you Ben." Sandra said as she hugged Ben.

"Maybe next time let me undo it." he suggested.

Sandra smiled. "My~ Getting bold are we love?"

He blushed and just reached down to pull his open pants down while Sandra didn't wait and pulled his underwear down to let his stiff cock stand utp.

"Wow Ben. You're so big~" she said with lust as her tongue began to lick Ben's cock.

Ben gasped out and felt his mom's tongue moving faster than all the times to show she was excited. 'Sandra.'

'My love~' she thought as her mouth watered with lust along with her pussy. She licked all across the sides and tip before going ahead and sliding her mouth over it.

"S-Sandra." Ben moaned as his cock was consumed by his mother's mouth. 'Man, she's taking more of me than before.'

'Today's your final exam, my love.' she lapped her tongue all around the cock while bobbing her head up and down with a moan. Her pussy and nipples started to harden and become wet from the taste of his son's cock in her mouth.

"Mom I'm cumming!" he groaned out feeling his cock start twitching.

'Yes~ BEN!' She cried mentally as her son's semen shot out from his cock into her mouth. The hot sperm coated her mouth with her eagerly swallowing every drop.

"Yes my love~" Sandra said with lust as she pushed her son down and placed herself on him. "GIVE ME MORE~ MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR SPERM MY LOVE!"

"S-Sandra! I can't!"

"And why not?" she frowned.

"I have a girlfriend and you wouldn't want ...someone like me anyway." Ben looked away in shame.

"Oh no! If you say anything about your enemies, I will ground you for a month." she glared at him. "I can defend myself."

"Bu-" was all he could say before being kissed on the lips. 'Guess she won't listen.'

"No buts my love~" Sandra reached down and pulled the lower part of the bikini to the side before she rubbed her wet folds against his shaft. "Now GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!"

"Well maybe we can just fuck for now." he suggested.

"Yes! FUCK ME BEN!"

He reached up and grabbed her waist before slowly moving her down while groaning as they slowly started connecting.

'So tight!' Ben thought as his cock was halfway into his mothers pussy. "Sandra."

"Ah! It feels so thick!" Sandra let out a low moan as she kept going. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great Sandra!"

She smiled and moaned as she managed to get the entire length inside her. "Ben. Suck my breasts dry." Sandra said as she placed her breasts near his face.

He moved up and latched onto her nipple before he started sucking on it.

"Ah! My son, my love!" She moaned as her nipples began to be carerest by Ben's mouth. She moved her hips up and moaned with Ben groaning.

"Ben! Make my flames burn brightly!" She cried as she returned to her Pyromorph form.

"Ah! Your pussy got warmer!" Ben groaned feeling the body temperature rise suddenly.

"Don't fret my love. My flames will not burn you." she kept slowly moving her hips up and down, moaning as her body clung onto her son's cock.

"Sandra! Let me use-"

"No! Don't use the Omnitrix! I want your handsome human form!"

NEW LIFEFORM DETECTED!

SEXCURAL INTERCOURSE LEVEL 50-80%

ACTIVATING HELIX HARDENING!

'What?' Thought Ben as the heat started to become more tolerable.

FORM: PYROMORPH ACQUIRED!

"I didn't know it could absorb a new aliens DNA." spoke his mom in surprise.

"It does that occasionally, heck I was turned into a Loban when I was ten….after it scratched it."

"Wait, is that why that Kai girl wanted you as her dog?" Sandra's circle eye narrowed.

"Y-Yes." He said with fear.

"Well the only dog here will be." she leaned down. "Fuck this bitch."

"Yes Sandra!" He said as he thrusted his cock in her pussy. He moved his hips upward while his mom started bouncing faster.

"YES! FASTER FASTER!" she moaned as her green flame got bigger to show her body's temperature was rising as she kept sliding her pussy up and down her son's cock.

"Your so beautiful Sandra!" Ben cried as his cock continually penetrated her tight folds.

That made Sandra feel happy as she leaned down and hugged Ben while moving her hips faster. "Keep going honey!"

"Yes Sandra!" He said. He groaned as not only was her pussy getting hotter, but it felt like it was squeezing and rubbing around his cock like another mouth.

"BEN!" She moaned as her womb began to burn like the core of a red giant. "I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO SANDRA!"

Both embraced each other as Ben's semen rocketed toward Sandra's womb. The white sperm was sucked up by her body as she let out a content sigh and was so relaxed her body became liquefied and spread over Ben's chest.

"My love." Sandra said before laying her head on his chest.

"Man….that was hot…." he joked with a light chuckle.

"Yes...yes it was." She said as sleep overcome the two lovers.

-one year later-

"GRA! HOLD STILL YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" cried Animo as he used a new mutant alien against a green and white Pyromorph.

"Me a freak of nature? This arachnichimp/elephant hybrid is more a freak of nature than me!" said the Pyromorph. This was Ben or in this form, FireWall, who was now using his mother's DNA along with his own to combat evil. FireWall was currently controlling a motorcycle with green and white lines and flames (Think Ghost Rider's Bike but replace the skull with Upgrades' eye).

The large hybrid roared and swung its trunk towards the machine. Only for its trunk to catch fire.

"And apparently it's stupid too." taunted FireWall.

"GRRR! Go my pet! Kill him!" Animo said as the beast charged.

FireWall zoomed the motorcycle away with the beast following him down the street.

'I need to get rid of this thing! Sandra is waiting for me!' FireWall thought before jumping from the motorcycle to a random car. The more faster vehicle sped ahead of the beast. The car then opened its hood and a flame thrower popped out! "Time for a barbeque!"

The beast stopped and let out a roar of pain as the flames touched it before it turn and ran away, right into Animo!

"AH!" He cried as the creature nearly crushed him. The machine on his head was absorbed by FireWall. "Give that back!"

"Um. no." FireWall said as he mentally used the device to defuse the creature back into Simian and an asian elephant. "How about I fuse you into something for a change?" He said as he blasted Animo and a nearby dog.

"AHwoof!" Said the now human headed dog.

"Don't worry, I'll turn you back. Eventually." 'I actually don't know.' "Now GET!"

The hybrid yipped and ran off.

'Now back to our date'

You see, a great number of changes occurred from the HighBreed becoming allies with earth to the first intergalactical divorce case in history. In the case, Carl Vs. Tennyson, the court found him guilty of adultery, neglect of children (from other relations), and attempted murder against his son Ben. Carl was now sentenced for 100 years in Incarceration with no chance of parole. That and having his cock burned off by a VERY pissed of Sandra.

Afterwards Ben and Sandra were allowed to go deeper with their relationship, but Ben was still holding off on giving her a child because he wanted them to take it slow. However, this didn't stop her from fucking him dry. And right now, the final bloom of this relation will be revealed.

"Sandra! I'm home!" called Ben walking into their home.

"D-Darling!" Sandra said on the ground with tears in her eyes and a pregnancy test in her right hand.

"What is it?" he asked in concern rushing over and crouching down beside her.

"I-I-I-I-"

"You can tell me."

"I'M PREGNANT!" She cried as she hugged Ben.

Ben's eyes looked ready to bulged out of his head hearing that.

"I'm sorry Ben. I know you didn't want me to have a child but-"

"Why are you sorry? This is great!" he smiled.

"What? But you said we couldn't have a child."

He sighed and helped his mom sit on the couch. "Look, yes I said that, but that's cause I was worried we wouldn't have everything ready to take care of one."

"But-"

"What is it?"

"But why now? Why tell me this now?" She started to cry flames.

"I….was still confused. I mean, after everything's that happened, I was caught up in it and didn't say anything. I love you mom, but I was torn between whether having a baby would work. I mean, I don't want us to split up because we can't handle raising one."

"Darling...YOU IDIOT! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU! NOT EVEN IF THE UNIVERSE WAS DESTROYED! I LOVE YOU BEN!" she screamed lightly slapping his arm before hugging him. "Please….Let's get marry."

"But mom, who'd help? I mean, we never even told anybody, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be hard to find someone who would wed a mom and her son."

"You forget my love. I can change my appearance. And clone myself as well. Also Gwen knows."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Gwen knew, ever since she saw me in her own words, "Raping my future husband!" Or something like that".

Ben's mouth hung open and closed a few times with him trying to wrap his mind around that.

"Gwen and I made an agreement, She would be quiet in exchange for letting her become your mistress after we eventually marry."

"Alright, I deserved that one for not saying how I felt about a baby." he accepted.

"Well…..If you really love me….please make me your bride and Gwen your mistress?" She said with a smile.

Ben let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright alright, but this is gonna be weird."

"Don't let it affect you, besides..." she said as her body changed into an exact copy of his first girlfriend Elena, the Nanochip queen. "I want to make you feel like an emperor my love."

"Sounds fine to me." he grinned as she moved onto his lap.

-10 months later-

Grunting and moans could be heard in the house as we find Ben plowing into his mother and now wife's pussy with her gripping the kitchen counter as her breasts jiggled. The only thing she was wearing was a n apron, leaving the rest of her stark naked.

"AH DARLING!" Sandra said as Ben's cock pounded into her body.

"Sandra! I'm gonna-"

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Ben stopped and sighed while Sandra giggled.

"Sounds like he's hungry." smiled the MILF.

"Yea...again." Ben smiled. "Hey Gwen! Can you feed Sam?" he called out to the house.

"Yes Master! Just let me get up." Groans and panting could be heard. "Coming, pant, Master."

"Are you sure Gwen?" Asked Ben with concern.

"Yes." Gwen walked over and grabbed a bottle before picking up a small baby before feeding him with the formula. Right now she was dressed in a french maid's outfit with a slight bulge around her belly.

"Still, you shouldn't be working while you're pregnant."

"Master, it's just a few months, I don't mind helping out when I can." smiled Gwen before putting the bottle down and patted young Sam's back.

"Bu-"

"Master! Please? Let me take care of young Sam." Gwen pleaded as she rocked the young child in her hands. Sam let out a burp and made the three of them smile.

"Alright alright." Ben conceded and made sure his son was facing away before he started thrusting again and grunted as he unloaded his seed into Sandra's pussy.

"And Master….After I take care of Sam...can I…" she blushed.

"Have a turn?"

"Yes Master." She said as her pussy started to become wet and her breasts lactated.

"No problem."

"I love you Master!"

Ben smiled as Gwen hugged him. 'Married, have a kid, about to have another on the way, and have my cousin as my mistress. Yup, perfect life.'


	53. Naruto and Minako

Mother's dark love

Naruto and Minako

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a woman going into labor was heard in a cave outside Konoha.

"AH!" cried a red haired woman in a white gown as she tried to endure the pain. "MINAKO YOU BITCH!"

"Hang in there Kushina. And I'm not a bitch!"

Kushina glared at the woman with a long white and red robe with a red cap with the japanese symbol for fourth fire shadow at her side. "YES YOU ARE! YOU KNOCKED ME UP YOU BITCH!"

The woman with blonde spiky hair sighed and winced at her wife's tight grip on her hand.

"AH THE BABY!" Kushina cried as she finally pushed her child out.

"It's a boy!" Cried a random Anbu.

"It's gonna be alright!" the blonde haired woman turned to Biwako. "Is everything going alright?"

"Yes." she nodded before her face looked grim.

"What is it Biwako?" Asked Minako in concern.

"The boy….he will not make it past the night."

"What?!" cried both females in horror.

"The boy's heart is too weak….pray to the Kami that a miracle will occur." the medic nin shook her head.

'No...not my son.' Thought Minako as she began to pray to the kami, more specifically the children of Susanoo. 'Don't let him die! Please, don't let him die.'

-In heaven-

"_**Well I won't let him die!**_" said Susanoo as he looked on with his wives. He cupped his hands together and held a small orb with a miniature storm inside before hurling it down from Heaven. "_**Good luck My chosen on….you're going to need it.**_"

-Back in Konoha-

"What? The child's heartbeat! It's moving normally!" Said a shocked Anbu as the orb entered the boy and infused him with the power and longevity of the Kami.

Kushina and Minako smiled hearing that as Biwako walked over and handed the child to Kushina.

"He's so beautiful. Our little Naruto." smiled Kushina looking at their child.

"So this is where the Jinchuuriki was hiding." Said a voice.

They looked and saw a masked man with a hood on quickly kill the anbu and break Biwako's neck.

"Who are you bastard!" Yelled Minako with a kunai in her hand.

"Someone who will put an end to this village." he replied.

"Let me guess? A would be rapist? Or a former suitor?"

"No." the man seemingly vanished in a swirl.

'Where is he?' She thought while looking for the intruder. She heard a scared yell and turned to see the man holding her son with a kunai raised above him.

"Don't move or I will kill the child." He said with a tone of arrogance. "If you don't listen, your child will cease breathing."

"Wait! You're not serious!"

"A hokage who can't tell that I'm serious. Pathetic." sneered the man.

"And a child molester like you should learn to look at your enemies instead of looking at my wife!" She sneered as she used her name sake, the yellow flash, and reached for her son, but the man jumped back as she landed and scowled at him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" Kushina yelled in fury.

"You should have listened." the man plunged the kunai down, but didn't feel blood spurt out as he expected.

"You baka!" Minako said as she held Naruto in her hand as the man looked and saw a log in his arms with a tag on it that started burning.

'Crap.' he thought as it exploded. He jumped back, but had to block a fist from Minato after she threw one of her kunai and used her technique to get in close.

"Enough!" He yelled as he teleported to Kushina and caused both to disappear in a blink of an eye.

"No!" cried Minato in horror.

-outside the village-

"Now! It's time for the destruction of this pathetic village!" The man laughed as he began to shatter the seal holding the Kyuubi.

Kushina cried out in pain as red chakra slowly moved up from her body.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA!" The figure laughed as the chakra condensed into a giant fox with red fur and nine tails.

The Kyuubi growled and turned to see the man, whose lone eye opened in the hole in his mask to show a red iris with a black pupil and commas surrounding it.

"Now go! Destroy the village! Leave NOTHING ALIVE!"

The beast roared as the man watched it stalk towards the village. Kushina watched in horror while her son started crying from the fox's roar.

"You BASTARD!" yelled Minako all the way from the cave.

"Now that the Kyuubi is under my control, I don't need you anymore." the man turned to Kushina and walked towards her with a chained scythe in his hand.

"You won't get away with this." She said in anger.

"But I already have."

"Yea! You have...at getting me mad!" said a voice.

The man turned and was slammed into the ground with Minako's punch.

"GAH!"

"YOU WILL PAY!" Minako yelled with a tone best explained as a 'woman's rage!'.

The man groaned and pushed himself up. "How did you find us?"

"I slipped one of my tags on your back." she grinned. "Now...die."

Her hand started forming a sphere of swirling chakra as she ran at him. "RASENGAN!" She cried as the sphere went...through his body! "What?"

"Foolish." spoke the man.

"What are you? An OVERPOWERED TROLL!?"

"I wouldn't worry about myself. But for your wife and son."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD LET YOU KILL THEM!"

The man disappeared in another swirl and reappeared on the Kyuubi's head. "Kyuubi, kill the woman who held you trapped."

"NO!" she cried as the fox attempted to kill the two, only for a hooked chakra chain to hit it in the face, causing its eye to bleed red chakra like-blood.

Minako turned and saw Kushina panting with one chain coming from her outstretched hand. "You will not get away or harm our baby!"

The Kyuubi roared and moved towards Kushina with anger.

"Bring...it bitch!" Kushina panted as her body was still tired, and knew she couldn't move her legs even if she managed to get up. " I will kick your pussy!"

"Kushina!" Minako threw her kunai near her wife and flashed over just as the beast raised its right claw. "Get your slimy claws off MY WIFE!" Minako yelled as she ran towards the claw.

"Stand aside bitch." the man spoke appearing before her and slamming his fist against her cheek.

"Gah!" she cried as she felt her jaw nearly break from the chakra enhanced punch. But she she managed to flick a kunai from her hand that nicked the man's side.

"Is that the best you can do? Bitch!"

She grinned and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind him with another Rasengan.

"Foolish whore." He said as he went intangible again only for a seal to be placed in his body.

Minako grinned, but saw the claw reaching Kushina and ran over.

"No!" She cried as the claw pierced her stomach. Her eyes widened and blood dripped from her mouth as Naruto cried harder.

"Kushina-chan!" Minako ran over while the claw slowly moved out of Kushina's stomach and caught her as her head slumped back. "KUSHINA-CHAN!"

"Uh...Mina….to-chan…"

"Kushina-chan hold on please!" begged Minato holding her wife's hand while feeling it go cold and Kushina's face look a little pale.

"...ise….me…."

"What?"

"...promise...me…"

"Anything."

"...take….care….of…..our….son….." she winced in pain.

"I will. I'll make sure he never gets hurt." Minako sniffled with tears coming out of her eyes.

"...don't….cry…."

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, it'll alright." Minako held Kushina's hand. "We'll get you healed up and we'll be one big happy family.

"...I see Shinga's ligh…" her eyes became white and her breathing stopped.

"Kushina? Kushina! KUSHINA!"

"So the whore is dead Aha!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Minako roared out with tears and fury as she lunged at the man.

"Ah! Such rage! Good good!" he laughed as Minako ran across the Kyuubi's back.

"I WILL SEND YOU TO IZANAGI!" she made a bigger Rasengan.

"I'd like to see you try….sensei!"

Minako was surprised, but kept going before slamming the attack against his chest.

"GAH! What….the?" He said as the attack hit him right through the chest. 'Damn it! I didn't focus!'

"WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled.

Obito cough some blood into his mask and chuckled.

"You know me...the boy you left for dead!" he removed his mask to reveal a familiar face disordered by time.

"Obito…?" Minako gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes…..I'm Obito, and you killed Rin!"

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Manako shoved the Rasengan deeper while Obito felt his internal organs feel that one.

"So? You killed MY Rin! YOU KILLED HER YOU WHORE!"

Minako scowled and swung her other arm and shoved a kunai into his neck. "YOU BASTARD!"

Obito gasped as the internal organs being shredded and kunai in his neck was making his body start slowing down.

"So….this is death….fine, but SOON THE MOON PLAN WILL TAKE SHAPE AND THE RABBIT GODDESS WILL RULE THIS WORLD!"

Minato stepped back and saw Obito close his eyes one last time and fell from the Kyuubi's head. A black shadow appeared from the corpse and looked at the woman.

"It seems an obstacle has appeared."

"Now...to stop this fox!" Said Minako. 'I know one way. But it'll cost me my life.'

"_No need for that young one!_" said a heavenly voice. "_You are needed here in the human realm._"

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" she cried out in shock as a figure appeared before her.

"_Shinigami? Oh...right! You humans forgot my real name. It's Shinga, goddess of death, the moon, and illusions._" said the woman with black and silver hair, her white and black kimono flowed in the wind as her white eyes stared at Minako with a warm aura around her.

Minako blinked with Shinga shaking her head. "_Anyways, I heard you wanted to seal the Kyuubi, right?_"

"Of course!"

"_But you want your son to have a mother….after what this village will do._" Shinga said with malice.

"What do you mean?"

"_This village will not treat your son with care or respect. IF you give up your life, he will be alone and be treated like the fox itself._"

"**WHAT!**" Yelled Minako as the fox flinched at the tone.

"_That's why I have good news. Since he was given the blessing of our father, Susanoo, I can seal the fox in him without you giving up your life._"

"Really?! But what's the catch?" asked Minako with interest.

"_Your soul will be tied to Naruto forever as husband and wife._" Shinga chirped.

Minako's jaw dropped with a bright blush on her face. "W-W-What!"

"_Yep! Married for all eternity! No force in the universe will change this!_"

"B-But he was just born!"

"_So? My sisters and my brother are married in the way!_" she blushed thinking of her brother.

"But-"

"_Look, if you don't accept this chance, you'll be condemning your son to a life of loneliness. This way you can care for him as a mother and lover. What's it gonna be?_"

'My son ….as a lover!' she was still flabbergasted while Shinga sighed.

"_Also, he will be married to a whore if you don't do this._"

"What? Who?"

"_A Hyuga named HINATA! and she will use I'm until he dies by her hand._" Shinga growled.

Minako was stunned before clenching her fist. "I will do it! FOR MY HUSBAND!"

"_Excellent!_" She smiled before pulling out a red string. The end of it wrapped around Minako's finger and moved down to young Naruto before wrapping around his pinkie. "_There you go! Your husband and wife! Also….your my avatar for the human realm._"

"What!" said Minako in shock.

Shinga rubbed her hands together and looked at the Kyuubi. "_Now! LET'S MAKE SOME MAGIC!_" she said as a giant ball of string appears.

The Kyuubi looked at her in confusion.

"_TIME TO WRAP THINGS UP!_" she said as the string wrapped around the fox like a python! Which was a funny sight to anyone outside at the moment.

"**GET THIS OFF ME!**"

"_Nope._"

"**YOU WHORE!**"

"_QUIET!_"

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!**"

"_JUST BE QUIET! YOU LESSER YOUKAI!_" she started moving her hands through various hand signs before they started glowing. "_Now! FOR YOUR CRIMES I SENTENCE YOU TO AN ETERNITY IN THE BOY YOU TRIED TO KILL!_"

The Kyuubi roared as his entire being glowed red and started becoming chakra that floated down to Naruto.

"**NO!**" It cried as it became the second 'skin' of Naruto. A seal in the shape of a nine headed snake appeared on the boy's arm.

"_And done._" smiled Shinga. She then turned to Minako. "_And now...do you want to stay here in this…..cesspool or come with me to Heaven?_" she said with a smile.

"W-What!?" Said Minako in shock. "Join you in heaven?"

"_Well if you stay here, you have a higher chance of your son being attacked by your enemies._"

"Fine….but where are we going to live?"

"_With me and my husband of course!_" The goddess said.

"Thank you. "she bowed her head. "I am in your debt for eternity Shinigami-sama."

"_Please call me Shinga or Shin oba-chan. Now let's go! Ōkuninushi Koi is waiting!_" she said as a portal opened in front of them.

"Wait!" Minato ran over to Naruto who was crying and was relieved to see he was alright. "I swear Naruto. I won't let you ever get hurt."

"_Hurry up you two love birds!_"

Minako shook her head and kissed his forehead before seeing Kushina's body glow before dispersing into a field of flowers.

"_Don't worry about Kushina! Her soul is with us now._" Shinga smiled as they entered through the portal.

-Heaven-

"_Welcome to Heaven!_"

Minato looked around in awe. All around her were various Kami and demi-kami as well as the occasional heavenly Yokai. It looked like the village if it didn't have a no "non-human" law created by the advisors behind her back. "So beautiful."

"_Yep! And much better than any village in terms of interspecies tolerance._"

Shinga walked through it with Minako following and receiving the occasional wave or greeting.

"**Hey! Are you the famous Minako?**" asked a young man with long gold hair and green eyes in an emperor's kimono. This was Ōkuninushi, Shinga's husband.

"Yes." she nodded. "And this is my son Naruto." she showed the deity her baby.

"**Ah! My father's avatar and chosen one. So you met my wives?**"

"Wives?"

"**Yes! Kikyo, Mokou, Yuka, Tenshi, Moka, Miroka, Iku, Kanako,Uzume and Shinga Himes.**" He said before Shinga kissed his lips.

"_Ōkuninushi-koi!"_ she cried Minako looked at the man in shock.

"Wait, you're married?"

"_Of course! Me and my sisters are married to Ōkuninushi-koi since we were one hundred years old._"

"Uh, so where will me and my son live?" she asked.

"_I told you before with us!_"

"You sure? I don't want to interrupt anything….important."

"**You won't my dear! Besides we will all help raise your husband!**" The nation-shaper said.

Minako blushed while hearing Naruto let out a small giggle in her arms.

"**Looks like your husband agrees.**" He said as they flashed to their new home. It looked like a large temple with numerous servants walking around it.

"ŌKUNINUSHI-KOI!" Cried a group of women, eight of them with silver hair, serpent's tails and amber eyes and another with black hair and yellow eyes.

"**Hello my himes!"** he greeted.

"Who are they?" asked the black haired woman with jealousy.

"**This is Minako and her son, and soon to be husband.**"

"Oh….so you didn't cheat on us?"

"**Of course not.**"

"Just kidding. We know that you would never cheat on us." said Uzume with a false smile.

"But wait, what do you mean?"

"**The child in her hands is her husband.**"

"Really? Couples are getting younger and younger every generation."

"**Well….blame that on Shinga hime.**"

"_What? I think he'll grow up to be a fine husband for her._" pouted Shinga.

"But why?" asked Iku with curiosity.

Shinga gestured the girls to come in close and they huddled with her explaining what happened. "_Two words….red string._"

"Oooohhh."

"_Yep….but someone unleashed one of the false 'Kaguya's' creations._" She said with pure disgust. "_The one based off Inari oba-chan…_"

"Wait? YOU MEAN THAT THREE EYED HERETIC!" Yelled Kaguya.

"_Yes…..that pseudo-Demi Yokai._"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" Screamed the real goddess of rabbits as she thought about sending 'that' killer rabbit to toucher her for eternity.

"_Calm down! It's not her fault that she loved her sons like….our parents….it was that YOKAI TREE!_" Shinga said before her eyes became pure red like a blood moon at the mention of the Shagi, the yokai tree.

"A what?" asked Minako in confusion.

"It's a long story."

"Oh…." said Minako before breastfeeding Naruto.

"I'll show you your room." spoke a servant.

"Oh...Thank you miss?"

"Matoi."

"Miss Matoi-san...Thank you."

"Your welcome miss?" Asked Matoi.

"Just call me Minako. And this is my son, Naruto."

"Yes...miss!" She stopped and looked at her with interest. "Wait Minako? The Yellow Flash and the bane of rapists?"

"Y-Yes?" She said as Matoi bowed.

"Sensei!" She said with stars in her eyes while Minako looked shocked at the maid's actions. She lead the way with Minako following with a sweatdrop. "What?"

"Nothing. Wait? You look familiar….Do I know you?"

"Well….I did give someone an eye transplant back on earth...I think…."

"Well thanks." spoke Minako as Ryuuko left and she sat on the bed while letting Naruto drink from her breasts. "I swear Naruto, I'll take care of you always."

-Naruto, Age 15-

"Minako!" Said Kanako with fear. "Naruto is attacking the fields again!"

Minako groaned and stood up to show she was wearing armor on her arms, legs, and chest that had blue flames on them as she followed Kanako. "Not again...this is the tenth time this month."

"Actually twentieth time sensei." Said Ryuuko in a pseudo-maids armor with red and black highlights. "And your tea is ready."

"Thanks." Minako took the cup and sipped from it.

'Sensei is kissing me!' She thought as her sister figure drank the tea. "Is it ok?"

"Pretty good."

"Thank you Sensei….and the young master is right behind you...with a….red haired woman…?"

Minako whirled around them.

"Hey Mom! This is my friend...Kushina." Said Naruto with a smile. Unlike his mother, he was in a orange and yellow kimono with a small shoulder armor on both arms.

Minako stared wide eyed at the girl next to her son.

"Hello…..Husband…" she said. She was almost similar to her younger self, but with one eye a deep dark purple.

"K...Kushina-chan?"

"Yes...Minako chan….it's me...however...I'm now Izanagi oba-chan's daughter now…" said the now child of Yomi. "I...missed you...so much…"

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Minako cried as she hugged her wife with tears down her face. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"No...I was adopted by Izanagi as you were entering heaven….I'm sorry for not being there for our child!" She blushed.

"Wait, you're my other mom?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. and right now...your um...sister/mother...I think."

Naruto walked over and pulled her into a hug with some tears falling down his cheeks.

"My son...I'm so sorry." Kushina cried as purple tears fell from her right eye. "Forgive me."

"Of course we forgive you." spoke Naruto as he kept the hug while Minako walked over and hugged both of them.

"I missed you so much….but I have something to say.."

"You mean the red string that is connecting you and my son?"

Minako and Naruto nodded, but said son turned to his mom in confusion.

"Red string?"

"It means you two are married for eternity...however I asked mother and I'm now my son's sister." She said with a smile.

"Wait, MARRIED?!"

"_Yep since your were born._" Said Shinga as she entered the room.

Naruto looked shocked and stunned while trying to understand what he was just told.

"_Naruto….I know this is difficult for you to understand, but if you want to know the truth just say your aunty Shinga ok?_"

"Yes….aunty Shinga….please tell me everything…"

"_Well it all began fifteen years ago…_"

-an hour later-

"_And that is what happened….Naru?_" Shinga asked as she looked upon a shocked Naruto, a pissed off Kushina, and an enraged Ryuuko.

"I…..can't believe it."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL CASTRATE HIM!...why am I so pissed off?" Asked Ryuuko in confusion.

Kushina's right eye started to glow as a nearby plant rotted into nothingness.

"Uh, I need some time to myself." Naruto turned and walked away.

"Naruto-kun…" said Minako with sadness.

"_Go to him….please._" Said Shinga with a fox like grin.

Minako followed her son as he walked to his bedroom. Only to find him trying to hang ….HIMSELF! "NARUTO!"

She ran over and tackled him while throwing the rope to the side. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm a yokai kami….I must di-"

Slap!

"Ow! ...mother?"

Slap! SLAP!

"Mom! Stop that!"

"**NOT UNTIL YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE!**" roared Minako in rage.

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"**YOU'RE NOT A YOKAI KAMI NOR ARE YOU A DEMON! YOU'RE MY SON! MY LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS! My **husband…." she said as tears ran down her cheeks. " please….don't die on me ….I will never forgive myself if you died."

"Mom…"

Minako hugged Naruto while sobbing into his shoulder. "Please….never do this ever again!"

He hugged her back and looked at the floor with guilt. 'What have I done….'

-minutes later-

"Mom?...Is it true?" asked Naruto after his mother calmed down.

"About what?"

"The eternal husband and wife thing….is it what you wanted?"

"Well, at first I was shocked and couldn't believe it, but I didn't want to lose you that night. So I accepted the conditions. I'm sorry if you hate me for forcing this on you."

"I don't hate you mom….I just thought that I was a burden to you….with my….tenant.."

"Of course not." Minako pulled back and looked Naruto in the eyes. "You've never been a burden to me."

"Really mom?" Naruto asked with happiness in his eyes. "I'm not a burden?"

"Not at all." she smiled leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Mom….I love you." he said with a smile.

"I love you too."

"Mom….your chest…."

"Huh?"

"It's….falling out your armor…." He said with a blush as Minako's D cup breasts flashed him.

She was about to put them back, but got a devious idea. "N-A-R-U-T-O~" she said with a hint of lust.

Naruto reeled back at the tone while Minako reached to her chest. "MOM!"

Minako grinned and pulled the kimono under her armor aside and showed more skin. "Naruto~ Give your wife some love!" She said as her naked body became exposed.

"Mom! Wait St-" he said as Minako kissed his lips. He was so shocked he found himself on his back with her on top.

"Naruto-koi~ Take me~" Minako purred into his ear.

"B-But Mom we-"

"If you say we can't because we're related, than let mommy show you the joys of my body." she growled in lust before lightly biting on his ear.

"Mina..mom!" Naruto said.

"What? Oh right! We still have clothes on."

"Wha-" Naruto said before Minako tore off his clothes and revealed a hard abb body and a nearly erect cock.

"Mmm, looks tasty." his mom purred.

"Wait mom! Please! Don't rape me!" He screamed in fear.

She reeled back and looked away ashame. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but I just lost it there." she stood up.

"Wait Minako-chan!" He said hugging her.

'Chan?' she thought in shock with joy mixed with it.

"I'm sorry for saying that...I just thought you were going to rape me like that woman in my dreams." He looked away in shame.

"Dream? What dream?" Minako asked in concern.

"Ever since I was eight...this woman with pale eyes and black hair appears in my dreams to …." Tears fell from his eyes. "Rape and kill me."

Minako's eyes widened and she pulled him into a hug while rubbing his back. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"She threatened to kill you if I didn't keep quiet…."

Minako's eyes darkened and held Naruto protectively while letting him cry against her chest. '**It must be that Hinata bitch….but how?**'

"Minako-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some….." Naruto blushed as his eyes were fixated on her breasts.

"Yes my husband, you can have my milk."

Naruto took a moment to stare at them before leaning down and taking one nipple in his mouth.

'Just like when he was a baby.' Minako thought with a smile as he sucked on her breasts. "You can suck on them all you want."

'Yes Minako-chan.' he thought as he took both nipples and sucked on them.

"AH~" she moaned as her nipples hardened from the constant sucking. "Don't let that woman get to you. I'll keep you safe."

Naruto nodded as he drank her mother's milk with gusto. He started calming down while Minako let him stay like this.

But as a few minutes passed she looked down and saw her son had gone to sleep at some point drinking her milk.

"Aw. So cute!" She said before eying his erected cock. She slowly reached for it, but stopped. "I can't do this! My son will hate me."

"...Mina...ko….chan…." Said Naruto as he slept on his mother's breasts.

"It's all right Naruto, I'm right here." she smiled leaning down and kissing his forehead while letting him sleep.

"...marr...ry…..me….." Said Naruto as Minako blushed at her son's confession.

'I should just let him sleep and wait till he's awake.'

"...let me fuck you…."

Minako blushed and saw his cock twitch and gulped while her hand slowly moved towards it. "I must fuck MY HUSBAND." she said as she started to stroke his cock. 'It's so warm.'

"...Minako-chan…" He moaned as his cock became harder.

She blushed and moved her hand faster.

"Minako-chan" He cried as he began to wake up. His eyes met his mom's and felt something. He looked down and his eyes widened at seeing Minako's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Minako!" He said as his cock hardened again.

"Shush~ Let me relax you my love." Minako said as she placed her breasts against his cock.

"Minako!" he cried as his cock began to twitch.

"Are you going to cum?"

Naruto nodded and his mother smiled.

"Then cum as much as you want."

"Minako!" He said as his cum pistoled across her breasts and her mouth before licking it. He panted while his mom hummed with delight.

"My~ your cum is so delicious!" she said before showing her drenched pussy. "I want you to taste me now."

"Minako I-" was all Naruto could say before Minako put her pussy in front of him.

"Be quiet and lick my folds!" Minako said with lust.

'Never heard her talk like that before that before.' Naruto thought with a blush.

"Now my husband!" Now with hearts in her blue eyes. "Lick your wife!"

Naruto grabbed her ass and moved closer before taking a lick of the juices.

"Ah~ Naruto!"

'So sweet.' Thought Naruto as he continued to lick the juices with his tongue.

"I love you! Ever since you were a baby! Please make me your eternal wife!" Minako moaned.

'I've REALLY never heard her talk like this.' he thought while swirling his tongue against the folds.

"I love you Naruto, my eternal husband~" she said before showing her rather large ass, still dripping with juices. "Now penetrate me!"

"Minako-chan. I can't! I don't want my ….dem-"

Slap!

He held his cheek while she scowled.

"YOU'RE NOT A DEMON! You're my husband! Now please, make love to me."

He gulped and nodded before getting on his knees and started lining his dick up with her folds.

"Darling! I love you!" She said as his cock was completely consumed by her pussy. "It's so big!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just never had a cock in me." she let out a low moan as blood dripped out from her folds.

"But how?" Asked Naruto in confusion. "How did you and mom have me then?"

"Kushina used a seal to impregnate herself with my….eggs…"

"That's possible?"

"Of course! Uzumakis are always doing the impossible!" she grinned. "Now move!"

"Yes Minako-chan!" he pulled back and groaned before pushing back inside.

"AH! DARLING!" She cried. "FASTER FASTER!"

Naruto obliged and moved his hips back and forth while slowly picking up the pace.

"My love! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!" Minako cried as she felt her insides melt.

Naruto grunted as her insides were hot and wet while gripping onto his dick without restraint. "Minako-Chan!" He cried as his cock began to twitch uncontrollably!

"NARUTO-KOI!" She screamed in ecstasy as his semen entered her womb like a fireball of liquid love. She gripped the floor and felt it coat her inner walls.

"My husband~" Minako said as she kissed her eternal husbands' lips.

Naruto blushed and found himself on his back with Minako laying down on top of him.

"I love you." She said before falling asleep on her husband's' strong body.

-nine months later-

"AH~ Husband!" Minako said as she was wearing only an apron that failed to cover her nine month pregnant body. She was currently being fucked by her husband, Naruto.

"Fuck! You haven't let rest for months." he grunted pistoning in and out of her hole.

"I can't help it~ I am your personal baby-maker!" Said Minako with lust. "AH!"

Naruto grunted before cumming inside her again.

"My Husband! I want more~" she cried as her stomach bulged even more from the semen.

'Senpai.' Thought Ryuuko with a blush.

"Oh boy." he sighed.

"Oh? It looks like Ryuuko wants a go as well?" Minako said while pointing to the now mastabating maid.

"N-N-Not true!" she stuttered out.

"Oh come on! Let your 'Young master' please you and your senpai will help as well." she said as she used a ninjutsu to create a pseudo-cock.

'Yup, she's going nuts.' Naruto thought with a chuckle.

"YES SENPAI AND YOUNG MASTER!" Ryuuko cried as she jumped on the couple with nothing but her birthday suit.

'My life is odd.'


	54. Shinichi and Nobuka

Mother's dark love

Shinichi and Nobuka

Parasyte

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Shinichi's Home)

Shinichi was pondering on whether or not letting his parents go on that trip was the right thing to do.

"Should have I told them...about everything?" He asked himself with doubt on his voice.

"You can't. If you did, my existence would have been in danger." spoke Migi.

"They're good people and I trust them not to reveal your existence." Shinichi answered.

"I still don't quite understand how you humans can idly trust one another like that."

"Well, wouldn't you trust someone who raised you since your birth and helped you survive long enough in this world?"

"My species doesn't have emotions. We might feel grateful if that were the case, but that's it."

Shinichi sighed at what he got from an answer from his...partner at first. 'Mom, dad, I hope you're alright."

(The Road)

Shinichi's parents were in their car as they headed to the hotel.

"It was good from Shinichi to tell us to go on this trip, don't you think so, honey?" Kazuyuki said happily.

"Yes, but I'm a little worried. He was against it, then he wanted us to go really quick?"

"It's probably because of the recent murders. But as you can see, that didn't stop him from letting us go on this trip." Kazuyuki answered. "Anyway, why don't we just calm down and enjoy this trip. I don't think he would want us to be edgy at everything."

Nobuko wasn't sure, but knew their son wouldn't want them to let this chance go away. "You're right, let's enjoy this for his sake and ours." She agreed with a smile.

"That's the spirit." And so they rode on the car for a while before stopping, unaware of what would happen.

"Hey honey, I wanna get a picture of you in front of the sunset." smiled Kazuyuki with a camera.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I wouldn't mind if you go first."

"You sure?"

She nodded, to which he sighed before smiling and saying "Thanks for the offer, but I would like you to be first dear. After all, the women should always go first, no?"

"Well right now I feel like you should go first this time."

They glanced at each other before the husband asked "Rock Paper Scissors?"

"Sure." And so, the couple went to do as told, unaware of the change that would happen because of this.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

A few minutes later a happy Nobuko held the camera as her husband smiled, if a bit forcefully, in front of her. "Say cheese!" she called out.

*SPLASH*

"You hear that?" Nobuko asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" No sooner had he asked, a twisted figure appeared behind him!

"KAZUYUKI! BEHIND YOU!" screamed Nobuko in horror.

The mentioned man could only look at her confused before-*SLASH* His head was cut off from his body as Nobuka's eyes widened seeing the two parts fall to the ground.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Her scream sounded around the almost empty road.

The strange object looked at her with its one eyestalk and flew towards her.

She tried to run just as it was about to attack her, yet she ended up tripping down. She turned to see it getting closer with blades on two arms attached to its long body. "N-No! Get Away! GET AWAY!" She screamed in fear as she tried to run away.

'I'm losing too much blood. I need to get into the female's body.' thought the parasite straining to get closer. And so the parasite extended its longest tentacle to reach it's possible new host.

Nobuko turn and crawled away while the parasite only managed to swipe and cleave a part of her back off. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She cried out in fear and pain as she barely managed to crawl away.

'I can't reach the head at this rate. I need to get into her through the wound.' thought the parasite. With that, the dying parasite focused all its remaining strength into the tentacle that had attacked Nobuka before.

Nobuka felt a strange feeling as nerves from the tentacle started seeping into her back with the rest flowing over. 'W-What's happening...to-o m-me?!' She thought feeling quite strange.

The parasite managed to make it inside her back and started making the proper connections with the nerves.

'No GoOd...I wOn'T bE aBlE tO tAkE oVeR iN sUcH wEaKeNeD sTaTe...I hAvE nO oThEr ChOiCe NoW.' The parasite thought to itself. It started melting into her back as Nokuba started feeling like her back was healed.

"What's...G-Going on?" She barely managed to ask as she felt herself being recovered.

"I've taken over your back." spoke the parasite as it willed the flesh in front of her with an eyestalk and small mouth.

"W-W-WHAT-?!" The poor lady screamed in fright and shock as she stared at the...thing in her back.

"I originally planned on taking your head, but I was losing to much blood and needed to get into your body some other way. So now I'm part of you."

"W-WHY are you doing THIS?!" Nokuba cried upon remembering how the...thing in her back killed her husband.

"Survival. I needed to find a host with blood to survive." it replied without hesitation.

"But why...WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

"He would have tried to warn others if I went directly at you. That would make it harder if I was successful in taking over your head."

"Y-you...give me one good reason as to why shouldn't I kill myself!" She yelled to him.

The eyestalk blinked before leaning in. "Isn't it true you have a son at home?"

She froze up as her eyes widened in horror before shakily asking, "H-How did you know that?!"

"I was previously in a woman's body and had a man with me. From what I learned reading the internet, a man and woman like you and your husband around this age would most likely have a child unless you couldn't conceive or didn't want children. But it seems I was correct."

That made Nokuba shiver in dread and disgust.

"And I'd highly advise not saying anything. IF people discover me, I will kill them to survive."

She flinched before whispering "A-Alright...But please don't..."

"I will only come out if need be." it replied before going back into the back.

With that, the now widow mother was left alone as she tried to understand what had just happened with her life.

'How do I tell this to my son?'

'Just say that your husband was murdered by a killer and that you managed to get away in time.' Answered the parasite.

'You can hear my thoughts!?"

'Yes I can, now don't scream out loud or you'll be seen as crazy.'

Nobuka reluctantly listened and walked to the car while looking at her husband's body.

With a sorrowful look on her face, she quickly offered a prayer for her husband's soul before taking his body remnants and put them inside her car's back part so that she could bury them later.

She got in the driver's seat and started it up before letting out a deep sigh.

'Maybe I should have listened to Shinichi before and stayed home.' She thought hollowly.

(Back home)

Shinichi suddenly shivered as he thought 'Why do I have this foreboding feeling?'

"Shinichi, what's wrong? You suddenly tensed up." spoke Migi.

"Ah, it's nothing Migi. It's just...I suddenly felt worried for my parents...I hope they're alright." Answered the boy worried.

Migi was about to respond, but tensed up and looked at the front of the house. "Shinichi, I sense a parasite coming closer."

"WHAT?! How close it is?! What about my parents?!" Cried out the young man in a nervous tone as he went to the kitchen for a knife.

"It's coming by fast, so I assume it's in a car. And it's within a few miles of the house." Migi spoke slowly forming two blades from his body.

"How did it manage to find us this fast?!" Shinichi thought out loud as he took a knife from the kitchen and prepared to fight.

"I'm not sure, but be ready." Migi spoke as they waited in the hall that lead to the front door.

Shinichi gulped as the entrance door opened, before slowly a familiar figure came inside.

"Mom?" he spoke up in surprise as his mom walked in.

"Shinichi." She whispered as surprised as her children was. That's when she spotted his right hand. "S-Shinichi! W-what is THAT?!" She screamed in shock and disbelief.

"Ah! W-Well, you see..." Shinichi was at a loss for words. His mom could see Migi, and what's worst, where was the parasite?

"Shinichi. The parasite is somehow in front of us!" Migi declared, drawing shock from both mother and child!

"What? But Migi, that's my mom!" he cried out looking at her.

Then suddenly several sharp tentacles came out of her back, each one with several eyes on them!

"What are you doing?" she screamed turning her head to look at one of the eyes. "That's my son!"

"Yes, but he seems to have a parasite like myself, and could probably be a threat." Acknowledged the other parasite.

Migi at this point brought out several tentacles and was ready to defend himself and Shinichi. "Shouldn't I be saying the same about you?" Said the parasite in response.

"Stop it Migi!" Shinichi cried out as he tried stepping back so the tentacles couldn't reach his mom.

"Shinichi, are you mad? What if this parasite tries to attack us?"

"That's my mom, meaning you can't attack!" he said looking directly into Migi's eye.

"But how are we sure that it won't attack us?" Replied back Migi.

Shinichi's voice got stuck as Migi did raise a good point. The fact it hadn't attacked while they talked was odd too.

Meanwhile, a similar yet different discussion was going on between the mother and her parasite...

'We should strike now.'

'NO! He's my son! And I won't let you harm him!' Mentally yelled the woman seriously.

'We need to strike when he's vulnerable.'

'Don't even think about it! Or I WILL kill myself!' She threatened.

The parasite didn't say anything but slowly bring the tentacles back into her back.

'Glad we understand each other.' She thought dryly.

Migi kept a few blades as he saw the parasite pull its tentacles back into Shinichi's mom. 'We have a chance to attack now while it's distracted, Shinichi.' Mentally mentioned the parasite.

'As long as my mom's there, no attacking.'

'How are we sure that the other parasite will comply?'

'We don't.'

'Exactly.'

Shinichi turned and walked to put the knife away while Nobuka walked into her home and took a seat at the dinner table. Reluctantly the boy did the same as an awkward atmosphere appeared between them.

"So...who's your new friend?" he asked while trying to put up a smile.

"You may call him...What do you want to be called?" She asked her parasite curious.

"We have no need for names." it replied with an eyestalk slipping out from her sleeve to look at her.

"That's what I thought before Shinichi named me Migi." Answered the mentioned parasite.

"So you named the parasite?" she asked her son.

"Yeah, I couldn't keep calling him something like parasite forever." He said a bit nervous. "So what exactly happened?"

"..." She merely looked at him with sorrow in her face, making him flinch as he then noticed the absence of someone else... "A-and dad? Where is he?"

Nobuka's lips trembled before she lowered her head and her body shook. "H-H...He-He's...dead..."

"W-What?! H-how did that happen?!" Gasped Shinichi in horror.

"This...this...monster in me!" she screamed with tears in her eyes before sobbing into her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Migi questioned.

"It killed my husband!" she screamed at Migi with pure rage.

"Actually, I didn't." Revealed the parasite.

"What do you mean? I saw you do it with my own eyes." hissed Nobuka.

"It seems your memory is still affected from the shock." Sighed the parasite.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I WAS inside you BEFORE your husband was killed by that other Parasite."

"Other parasite? Inside me? Explain." she demanded.

"I would like to know as well." Migi said curious.

Shinichi looked up as he was curious as well.

"You see, I was already in your body one day before you went on that trip with your husband." Began the parasite.

"What!? Wait, if that's true, then why didn't you speak to her?" Shinichi cut in.

"She didn't asked before." Deadpanned the parasite.

"You mean to tell me...you let my husband die RIGHT THERE!" she shrieked with anger.

"Back then I wasn't fully developed yet, and only could get out the moment you were near dead by that other parasite, and thus I couldn't do anything for that man."

"Fascinating." spoke Migi.

"Indeed, fellow parasite. And in that time I killed the invading parasite before healing your back." it replied looking at the mother.

"I-I see..." She muttered in disbelief.

"I understand it's hard, but nothing could be done."

"That is correct." Acknowledged Migi.

"Mom? You need some time?" Shinichi asked in concern.

She nods hollowly before walking away as the parasite says "Thanks for hearing me out...and sorry for your loss."

"Just...don't talk for a while..."

"As you wish." And with that, the parasite left and merged inside Nobuka's body to sleep.

Shinichi watched his mom walk into her bedroom and looked down with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" Migi asked his partner.

"My dad just died, my mom saw it, and it turns out she's had one of you inside her this whole time. How do you think I'm feeling?" he asked with a scowl.

"Possibly very angry and even full of sorrow, correct?"

"Yes!" he yelled before letting his head hit the table as he slowly started to cry.

(With Nobuka)

Nobuka sobbed into the pillow as she was curled on her bed, letting all her pain out. 'Why...why did this happen?!' She cried out.

'An unforeseen event.' spoke the parasite.

'Didn't I tell you to not say anything?!' She thought angry.

'I merely wish to help ease your pain by pointing out that nothing would have changed. Eventually he would have died like any other human.'

'B-but still...I loved him!' She replied.

'It hurts now, but give it time and you'll move on.'

'Why are you helping me anyway?'

'I'm part of you now, so I'm merely trying to help you since we may fight others of my kind in the future.'

"What do you mean by that?" She quickly said, getting up.

'You might have to fight against my kind if they find out I failed to take control of your brain.'

'T-then what about my son Shinichi?!'

'I think he's already fought against a few. If not, he will eventually.'

That made the widow froze up in fear at the thought of her child dying. 'No...not Shinichi!' she screamed clutching her head in horror.

'I would calm down if I were you, since he isn't right now on danger.' Said the parasite.

'But he will in the future!'

'Then become stronger so that you can protect him.'

'But how?'

'I can help you with that.'

'Tell me.'

'You see...'

(With Shinichi)

Shinichi just let silent tears stream down his face as Migi watched on the table.

"Shinichi...it has been some time since you found out about your father's death...shouldn't you calm down now?" Migi asked.

"You can't rush it, damn it..." he muttered turning his head away from the parasite.

"I apologize if what I said sounded offensive, but remember that it could have been worse." Acknowledged Mihi.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You could have lost BOTH parents instead of just your father." Migi reminded him.

Shinichi looked at the eyestalk before sighing. "I guess you're right...thanks." He said while wiping away his tears.

Migi nodded his eyestalk. "You're welcome, Shinichi."

'I just hope mom is gonna be alright.'

With that in mind, he went to see how she was doing. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you alright?"

All he got was silence.

"Mom?" He asked worried.

Still silence.

"This isn't good." He muttered worried.

"Want me to open the door?"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course." And with that, Mihi used it's strength to crush the door's handle and open it.

They slipped into the room. There they spotted Nobuka resting on the bed.

'Huh, she must be asleep then...can't blame her.' Shinichi thought to himself with a sigh. He carefully backed out so his mom could sleep.

(Timeskip)

It had been a few days since hearing his mom had a parasite.

Their relationship since then has been a bit awkward, although both Miki and the other parasite had managed to develop a partnership of sorts by exchanging information between them alongside theories.

Shinichi tried to not bring the topic up while still going to school.

'At least she doesn't seem so sad anymore.' He thought as he remembered how she acted happier around him.

Actually, happier was an understatement. Like the time she made him breakfast...while wearing nothing but her bathrobe with an apron over it. Or the time he tried taking a bath and she suggested washing his back...while walking in her birthday suit.

The mere thought of that made his face go red even now.

"Shinichi, why are you red?" Migi asked as he was looking through a history book.

I-it's nothing, just some embarrassing memory." He answered quickly.

"You mean about your mother?"

"W-well...yeah." He admitted with an embarrassed glance.

"I think she's trying to seduce you."

"W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I've read up on human culture and those are acts that are usually reserved for a boyfriend or husband."

"W-well, she may be just treating me like that to help cope with losing dad." He said.

"Well I did read on the internet some widows try to cope with it by flirting with the nearest male close to them."

"I don't think she's into that..."

"Shinichi? Dinner." spoke Nobuka through the door.

"Alright, comin' mom." He answered quickly. He got up and headed out to the dinner table. There he could see his mother sitting down on her seat as her parasite was putting the plates with food in them.

He took a seat across from her.

"So how was your day, honey?" Nobuka asked her son kindly.

"Pretty normal."

"And how was your day as well, fellow parasite Migi?" Asked Nobuka's parasite.

"The internet these humans have is much easier for info than books."

"Indeed."

As they talked, Shinichi and his mom went ahead and started eating.

"Delicious mom, what did you use to make this?" Shinichi asked curious.

"Just a little bit of love." she smiled.

"And her blood." remarked Nobuka's parasite.

"Wai-what?" Migi asked as Shinichi froze up in disbelieve.

"Aw, you spoiled it." pouted Nobuka at the parasite.

"Sorry."

Shinichi backed up from the food while trying to remain calm. 'Calm down, calm down, calm down!' He thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Nobuka asked with a tilt of her head.

"N-Nothing!" He quickly answered.

Nobuka's eyes darkened. "You're lying."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I can tell it from your voice."

"Eh?"

"There's a slight hesitation when you lie."

"Fellow Parasite Migi is right."

He gulped while his mother stood up. "W-What's going on mom?"

Nobuka looked at the eyestalk of her parasite and nodded.

"As you wish." It answered.

Several tentacles came from Nobuka's back as they shot out and wrapped around Shinichi's body.

"M-MOM?!" Exclaimed the shocked boy. "W-What are you doing?!"

"I had some time to think over what's happened. What we've lost and gained." she replied in a monotone voice.

"A-And?"

"I will not lose you." she spoke looking up to show her dark eyes.

"W-Wait Mom! Please stop this!"

"That's why from now on, standard rules will be set." she spoke walking towards him.

"What kind of rules?" Migi asked curious.

"One, never fight a parasite without me."

"But what if we're separated?" Migi said.

"NEVER. Fight a parasite without me." she repeated with the tentacles getting tighter.

"A-Alright!" Shinichi said quickly.

"Second, if you ever get close to another female, I will end them."

"W-WHAT?! WHY?!" He cried out in horror.

"Because if you get with them, you'll leave me." with each word the tentacles got tighter.

"I-I wouldn't...ever leave you!" He barely managed to say.

"Third, you are to sleep with me from now on. No sex of course, unless you want it." she purred at the last part.

"W-WHAT?!" He cried out with wide eyes!

"Do we understand?"

"B-But..." A glare her her made him flinch. "A-Alright..."

"Good." she smiled while the tentacles retracted back into her back.

Shinichi sighed as he wondered what to do next.

"Now sit back down and finish dinner."

The boy flinched before doing as told, hoping that his mother eventually calmed down.

'This isn't good.'

'How so?' Migi mentally asked.

'Because she might lose it if I'm seen with a girl of course!'

'You can calm her down of course.'

'How!'

'By accepting her demands in exchange of sparing any girl you end up meeting with.'

'Fine!'

'Good.'

After finishing dinner, he saw it was getting dark. "Well, better go to bed." He told himself.

"Yes, we should."

Shinichi nodded with a sigh as he went to his room, unaware of a certain figure following him...

He walked into his room and headed over to his bed.

"Hopefully this will be nothing but a dream." He yawned. As he got under the sheets, his door opened. "Eh? Mom?" He asked upon looking at his mother wearing her own pink pajamas.

"Move over."

"W-Why?"

"I said we would sleep together from now on."

"T-That's true...b-but..." He tried to say something to make her stop.

"No buts."

He flinched before she put her body in the bed and hugged him.

"Good night sochi."

"G-Good night, mom!"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Shinichi meanwhile could only sigh and try to fall asleep, hoping that things would get better soon...even though it felt nice sleeping with his mother like that.


	55. Johnny and Bunny

Mother's dark love

Johnny and Bunny Bravo

Johnny Bravo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny Bravo was busy cleaning the window of her home when she saw her son outside putting the moves on another girl. "Come on..."

"Dumbasses like you should not be allowed to breed!" That's when the girl pulled out a knife and tried to stab him!

Johnny then used his Adam West powers to instantly grab her wrist. "Help! Police! She has a knife!"

Then the cops came and arrested her.

Bunny frowned and saw Johnny walk back inside with his shoulders slumped. 'I'm not gonna have any grandbabies if this keeps up.' She thought.

"Aw mama, it happened again." sighed the grown man sitting on the couch.

"I saw, none of them ever tried putting an end to you, even that Hulk lady from that talk show just bruised you badly...*sigh*."

"The more I try...the more violent they get...it sucks, sorry for being negative mama."

"It's fine Johnny...hey, how's about I get you your favorite foods for dinner?"

"Really? Which ones?"

"All of them!"

"Sweet! Mama, your cooking always knows how to cheer me-up!" Said a shining and happy Johnny before walking to to his room.

'Mmm...Johnny, you are a buff, kind soul...if only Suzy was an adult.' She thought.'If...no-one wants you, maybe I should make my own grandbaby with my baby!' She walked off to start her plan.

Johnny was in his room, waiting for dinner.

"Oh Johnny?"

"Yes mama?"

"Could you come down here? I need some help!"

"Comin mama!" As Johnny entered the living room... "Hey mama, what do you need help wi..."

Bunny sat in the nude, with her legs crossed. Her large H-cup sized breasts were on clear display.

Johnny's jaw hit the floor and his eyes bugged out behind his sunglasses. "Mama...what's going on?"

"Of what Johnny?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Why have you been hiding a body like this from me?"

"Well I never thought I'd need to show this old body of mine off."

"Mmmmmama...your body isn't old at all..." Johnny said, unconsciously taking off his pants.

"Well I think you little friend thinks so." she smiled seeing the bulge he was sporting under his boxers.

"Mama...I...I...mama..."

"Yeah...your late dad, god rest his soul, was at a loss for words when I showed him this bombshell of a banging body as well." She told him 'Wow...Johnny baby...that is a huge penis, what are those women thinking?' She shouted in her head. 'He might even surpass his late father, god rest his soul.'

Johnny, in his underwear then walked closer to Bunny. He was speechless staring directly at the soft mounds.

"You want a kiss from mama?"

"Yes!" He ran over and slammed his lips against Bunny's lips.

Johnny and Bunny embraced each other as they passionately kissed, Bunny then stuck a hand down Johnny's boxers.

Her fingers trailed around his long and thick cock and moaned as Johnny reached up and grabbed one of her breasts.

Johnny then pulled back from the kiss. "Mama, can I..."

"You're my baby, drink as much of my milk as you like."

Johnny then sucked on her other breast while using his free hand rub around the entrance of her pussy.

'He's never gotten with a woman and he knows what to do. Those girls really are missing out.' Bunny then used her free hand to pull down Johnny's boxers so she could finally get a good look. "Johnny, besides...not being that smart, I don't know why you don't get the ladies, I mean look at your penis! It's bigger than any black man!"

"Oh mama, you're flattering me."

"Now let mama have a little taste."

Johnny sat on the couch as Bunny got on her knees. She moved both hands up and down the cock while Johnny groaned at the new feeling. Bunny then put Johnny's dick in between her chest, and put the tip in her mouth.

Johnny gasped as his mom started massaging his dick while licking the tip. Johnny laid back as he moaned from the feeling. "If I knew you were so sexy, I'd go after you mama, after dad, god rest his soul, passed away!"

"Well I'm amazed at how good your dick tastes." grinned Bunny as she resumed moving her breasts while bobbing her head on the tip with her tongue swirling around it.

'I'm so happy he's enjoying this.' She marveled at how much she had to relax her jaw as she started moving her lips over more of his cock. 'Oh my, with this kind of dick, could I get into Guinness for such a deep, deepthroat?'

Johnny groaned and held his mom's head before thrusting upward.

This surprised Bunny and made her gag as Johnny grabbed her head and pushed more into her mouth.

"Mama..."

'Is he going to cum?' Bunny thought right as Johnny blast his long awaited load into Bunny's throat.

Bunny tried swallowing all of it without choking.

Johnny then slowly pulled out of his mom's mouth. "Woo! That was fun!"

"Ready to have some more?" Bunny then got onto Johnny's lap.

"But momma, what about inbred people? Doesn't the chance of birth defects double when blood relatives breed?"

"That's only 4% compared to the 2% that regular couples have."

"Oh alright."

Bunny then raised her hips up, positioning her pussy with Johnny's penis. "Now let mama show you what a real woman's pussy can do." Bunny then dropped down as Johnny's dick entered her! Both gasped from the sudden wave of pleasure. Johnny's dick visibly stretched her stomach.

"Oh mama! It's so warm and tight!"

"Your father said the same thing!" Replied Bunny, as she went up and down on her. "Oh god! My pussy needed this!" she moaned.

"You needed this? What about me?"

"Yes, you too, guess we both really needed this!" She kept rocking her hips while Johnny saw her breasts jiggle each time.

Johnny then grabbed Bunny's chest and squished them together.

"Mmm, play with my breasts all you want baby." she moaned.

"You know I will!" Then Johnny and Bunny kissed each other again as Johnny thrusted upwards and into her again.

'Woah mama! This is better than I thought!'

"Johnny, don't think that, say it!" Said Suzy as she watched them from the other side of the window.

"Woah mama! This is better than I thought!"

"Thank you, I just knew you'd love it."

"I feel like I'm gonna lose it again!"

"Give it to me! Let's have a lot of kids."

"Yeah, hopefully they'll succeed where I failed!"

Bunny slammed back down before Johnny groaned as his cock started filling her snatch with his seed.

"Mama!"

"Baby!"

Both stayed there with moaning or groaning from the sensation.

"I love you Johnny..."

"And I love you too mama..."

"You may now kiss the bride." Said a voice.

"Huh?" They both gasped!

"Hey guys."

"Donny! What are you doing here?!" Shouted Johnny in annoyance.

"Oh, little Suzy told me to gather all of your friends and family for a wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes, so your kid won't live with unwed parents, and besides, who'd hate on an incestous wedding with this kind of celebrity line-up?"

Among Johnny's friends were Don Knotts, Mystery Inc., Mr.T, Adam West, and Shaquille O'neal.

"Oh I love it!" smiled Bunny.

"Me too mama!"

"So, as I was saying...you may now kiss the bride." Donny repeated.

Johnny and Bunny both kissed as Santa Claus gave them wedding rings.

They slipped them on before they started making out on the floor.

Everyone then cheered and threw rice at the couple as they went to Johnny's room and locked the door.

"This is messed-up, but hey, Johnny sure has touched the hearts of many." Said Jiggy, the Bollywood version of Johnny from that movie.


	56. Diana and Hippolyta

Mother dark love

Diana and Hippolyta

Be warned, this takes place in the animated movie, and the fight has been changed. Just a heads up.

DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"**BOW DOWN TO ME! ARES THE GOD OF WAR!**" Bellowed the god looking down at the soldiers of the U.S. as he and his undead army were laying siege to Washington D.C. "**OR SUFFER MY WRATH!**"

"Fire!" Cried a general as he shot missile after missile at the god….only for Are's to brush them aside like mosquito bites.

"**FOOLS!**" He laughed before stomping down on a tank as it exploded.

"RETREAT!" The general cried as the god smashed him into paste.

Ares laughed before looking at something coming at it him before stumbling back from the figure.

"**DIANA! YOU BITCH!**" The God yelled before getting punched in the face.

"ARES! I will not let you continue this any longer!" Cried the amazon before flying at him again and repeatedly punching his jaw.

"**Or I WILL BREAK YOU!**" He yelled as he grabbed her and attempted to crush her.

Diana cried out from the pressure, making Ares laugh in triumph before several invisible missiles hit him from above.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled Hippolyta as she held onto the wing of the jet as the vehicle flew at the god.

"**Hippolyta! I WILL CRUSH YOU AND SEND YOUR SOUL TO HADES!**" He said with hate as the plane fired at him again.

The queen waited till the jet was close enough before jumping off the wing and brought the sword down, causing the blade to pierce one of Ares' eyes.

"**GAH!**" Ares cried in pain as he felt the sword destroy his eye. He let go of Diana and reached up before grabbing the queen.

"**YOU WILL PAHHH!**" He cried as another sword plucked out his other eye.

"Let go of my mother!" Yelled Diana.

"**YOU BITCH! I WIL-**"

"Die…" Hippolyta said in a cold voice as she cut off his lips.

Ares tried swiping at her, but Diana jumped up and stabbed his hand in return.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" She cried as she lopped off Ares nose clean off.

Both mother and daughter kept inflicting damage to the god before both jumped up with their blades and swung against the front of his neck.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The now headless God fell to the ground as both amazon's and creatures stared at it in shock and silence.

"W-We killed a god…" Diana said as she fell to her knees. To the amazons, killing a major God is a sin worthy of Tartarus. "Mo-"

Hippolyta walked over and hugged her daughter in comfort while rubbing her back.

"It's all right my child." She said while giving a small, devious smile. "It's all right."

Ares army of monsters turned and walked away, seeing how their leader was dead, they had no other reason to keep fighting.

-Themyscira-

"All hail the queen!"

Hippolyta sat on her throne and smiled at her people. "Now Daughter…"

"Yes mother?" Diana looked up at her mother.

"I want you to come to my private chambers later tonight. To reward you for your victory over Ares."

"Yes mother." Diana bowed her head.

"Also...What was the modern world like?"

"Well, it seems to be more advanced than us, and there are many men and women living together."

"I see. So Ares' plan was doomed to fail either way. And what about that man?"

"You mean Steve?"

"Yes...the womanizer." She growled remembering his attitude towards her people.

"Well so far I think he's a good example that not all men are as evil as we have thought."

"Yes, He is…." 'Not really!' "Thank you, we will talk later in my private chambers."

"Yes mother." Diana said as the celebration continues.

-Later, private chambers-

Diana walked into her mother's chambers and saw only a few lit torches.

"Welcome my child~" said a sultry voice.

Diana looked at the bed and saw her mother sitting on it with a smile. "Mother? What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh that." Hippolyta said with a smile. "Have you ever heard of how Hera gave birth to her children?"

"It is said she conceived her son Hephaestus on her own, right?"

"Yes." she said as she took off her robes and armor to reveal her breasts and ….a long cock.

"M-Mother?!" Gasped Diana with her mouth slightly open.

"Hera gave me her blessings. For you." She said with a smile.

"W-What do you mean?" Diana took a step back as her mother walked towards her.

" I love you. More than anything~" Hippolyta held her daughter's face. "And I will make sure you never leave again."

"Mo-" she tried to say before being kissed. Her eyes widened as her mother pulled her close to her body and she felt the cock rub up against her leg.

"Now, let's consummate our love~"

Hippolyta grabbed Diana's hands and pulled her towards the bed.

"Mother we can't!"

"And why not?" Her mother asked with a firm tone.

"It's forbidden."

"So you would go against your queen and mother, who merely wants to show you the joys of pleasure?"

"N-no mother but it's taboo outside-" Diana tried to say before having her breasts groped. "Ah!"

"Outside yes, but in here, I have the gods permission to claim you with this." She purred in her daughter's ear before lightly biting down on it.

"Mother! Stop-" Diana felt her body getting hot, and it didn't help with the foreign appendage rub harder against her leg.

"Now my baby girl, forget about the outside world and stay with me~"

"I-I can't!" She got out before moaning as her mother pulled her top down and grabbed her bare breasts.

"Is it because of him? Or because I'm ugly?" The queen asked.

"N-No!" She moaned before arching her back as her mother started licking one of her nipples.

"Then forget the outside world and become my queen~"

Diana moaned as her mother kept sucking on her nipple while lightly pinching the other. And it didn't help that the cock felt hotter and harder than before.

"Now my daughter," she moved her daughter's lower clothing down before pushing her finger into her ass. "Squeal!"

"Y-Yes mother!" Cried Diana.

"Your so cute when you moan~" grinned Hippolyta moving the finger in and out. "Tell me, how does this feel?"

"So-So good!" Diana said as her head started feeling funny.

"Really? You can feel it so clearly? Who knew my daughter was such a slut." Teased her mother.

"I...I am no slut!" She yelled slapping her mother's ass. She reeled her hand back with fear, but saw her mother grin instead.

"Do it again my daughter. Slap my ass harder~"

Diana blushed at her mother's words before Hippolyta moved and claimed her lips again while slowly slipping another finger up her ass.

'AH~ MORE!' She thought as Hippolyta continued to insert her fingers into her ass even more. She could a wetness in between her legs and nearly fell but held onto her mother for support as her fingers moved even faster.

"Mother….I'm about to-" she tried to say before moaning as her breast was tickled again by her mother's tongue.

"Then cum my daughter~"

Diana moaned as she felt her juices splash out down in between her legs and feel her mind feel even more tingly.

"So much." Hippolyta said as she licked Diana's pussy for the sweet juices that flowed from it. 'Sweet like honey.'

"M-Mother…." Panted Diana.

"Yes?"

"M-M-May we….continue?"

"Of course my daughter, no...Diana, but let me insert my rod this time~"

Diana blushed as her mother helped her to the bed where they sat down and she moaned as her mother licked her inner thigh.

"Mother!" Diana moaned as she licked her mother's breasts.

"That's it Diana, go and moan for me." Purred Hippolyta.

"Yes mother!" She moaned even louder as she felt her folds getting wet again from the passionate lustful sex. 'By the gods! I never thought this would feel this good.'

'She is almost ready~' "Diana~ Consume my cock!" She said as her cock became the size and thickness of an elephant.

"B-But I don't think I can handle that."

"Yes you can Diana. Now consume it~"

Diana gulped in nervousness as she leaned down and grabbed the cock with her hands while marveling at the warmth coming from it. 'So this is a cock?'

"Now Diana~ Eat it!"

Diana moved up near the tip and hesitantly took a lick from it. That was before her mother slammed her head into the cock.

"Now taste my staff~" grinned Hippolyta who hummed in delight as her daughter's mouth was stuffed with the top of her cock.

'This is too big….but it's so delicious.' thought Diana as she moved her head up and down causing the cock to grow faster each thrust. She tried relaxing as she nearly gagged on the thickness.

"AH~ DIANA! MORE! FASTER!" Cried Hippolyta as she felt her pussy and cock twitch and boil from her daughter's tongue.

'Is this what men feel? It's beyond amazing!' Thought Diana as the cock began to twitch in her mouth.

"Diana! I'm cumming!"

Hippolyta's semen overflowed her daughter's mouth as her own pussy drenched the bed with her juices.

'This is so good~' thought Diana as she drank her mother's semen. But she had to pull off and let some drip out of her mouth while the rest dribbled onto the sheets.

"Wonderful my daughter! My Diana….let me impregnate you my daughter~" she said before a bright light engulfed Diana. After a second, Diana reappeared with a cock just like her mother's.

"W-What happened?!" Her daughter gasped in shock while staring at the shaft.

"It looks like Hera has also blessed you Diana~" she purred. She moved down and moved a hand up and down on the generous cock. "Now let me rephrase that last sentence. Let us both impregnate each other with our cocks~"

Diana looked at her mother and gasped as she took a light luck around the side of her dick.

"Mother! Make me cum~" she moaned as she felt her new cock harden and grow in size until it was an inch longer then her mother's. "PLEASE!"

"Oh? So now you want me to? Didn't you say it was forbidden?" Grinned her mother taking long slow licks on the cock.

"Hippolyta! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU EVER JUST MAKE ME CUM AND PREGNANT! I BEG YOU!"

"Hmmm, perhaps. But to make sure you never leave, I'll have to make sure you stay pregnant by me cumming inside you every single night."

"And I will too to you Hippolyta! NOW MAKE ME PREGNANT!" She cried as her cum exploded from her cock. She moaned as the sperm dripped over her waist and her mother's hand.

"Seems someone needs training on how to use this." Purred her mother flicking her tongue against the tip.

"Then train me! Make me pregnant and your personal lover! I will make you pregnant if you train me in your ways!"

"Good girl." Hippolyta sat up and moved over with the tip of her cock rubbing against her daughter's snatch. "Now prepare yourself for my seed."

"Yes Hippolyta~" she moaned as her mother slowly moved into her snatch. "Now PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR LOVER!"

Hippolyta grunted at the snug fit and grabbed Diana's hips before forcing more of her cock inside. "Ah! Now Diana, place your rod into my snatch!"

Her daughter nodded with a loud moan as she turned her body on her side and carefully aimed the tip against her mother's folds before slowly pushing in as both women nodded.

"Now Let's grope our asses because they will soon become our baby maker assess~" Hippolyta moaned as she groped her daughter's ass with her free hands.

Diana moaned and started rubbing her mother's ass before gasping as her mother pulled back and pushed back inside her, making her own cock push inside her.

"Hippolyta! I LOVE YOU!" She cried as she felt her womb being penetrated by the cock. Both women grunted and groan as they moved their hips, causing the cocks to go deeper into the other.

" I LOVE YOU DIANA! AH!" She cried as she felt their cocks reaching their climax. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CRAVE MY SEED!"

"AND SO WILL I AH!" She cried as their semen exploded into their wombs. The moaned as the hot seeds coated their passages and felt their eyes roll to the back of their heads.

They fell back, with their cocks unhooked from each other's folds, as they rolled to look at each other with a smile.

"So….Diana? How….does….it feel?"

"Won...derfu..l!"

"Now...let us...rest for...tomorrow we...train…." Hippolyta said as they fell asleep.

-eight months later-

"Hippolyta! I'm about to cum!" Said a now eight month and slobby Diana as she had sex with her equally pregnant and slobby mother.

"Then cum my child!" Moaned Hippolyta.

"Yes HIPPOLYTA!" Diana cried as she unleashed her semen into her womb.

"Now...let's continue~"

"But Mother...we have to take a bath-"

"Later~ We can go one more round."

"Fine….but we have to bath soon...our appearance is less than suitable for public life."

"Don't worry. I told them that we are having a holiday so they will not disturb us." she grabbed her daughter's cheeks. "Now kiss me Diana."

"Yes...my love~" she said as her lips consumed Hippolyta's mouth.

Both laid back while making out as their own children awaited the day to be born.


	57. Chris and Lindsey

Mother's dark love

Chris and Lindsey

Sonic X

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorndyke Manor, home to the The Thorndyke Family, the richest Family in Emerald Hill Zone.

Right now we focus on one in particular. And that Particular is one Lindsey Thorndyke.

Said mother was sighing while sitting on the couch. She had a Glass of wine in one hand and the Tv remote in the other.

And frankly this wasn't the time to relax. She was waiting for her Husband to get home.

She took a sip from the glass as the news was on. "I'm so Bored."

Right now her life wasn't as easy as it once was. As it turns out, she was Recently fired because her boss decided to Replace her. Meaning her modeling career took a spiral down.

And as Such, she was Drowning her Sorrows in alcohol or at least Trying to. She can really hold her Liquor.

'I hate this tolerance.'

That's when Chris ran in. "Mom! Have you seen the Pool Net?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Knuckles pushed Sonic in the Pool, again."

"It should be in the closet."

"Thanks!" He ran to get it while she went back to her wine.

'I wish something Exciting would Happen.' she thought. That's when she picked up the newspaper and read it.

"Chaos emerald rumored to be Found in forest." 'Huh, that's dangerous...'I'll Do it!'

She finished the liquor and stood up. She went off To her room. She got dressed in an Outfit perfect for Exploring and went out to her Car. After getting it started, she drove to the forest. After making it there she started to Search around for it.

'Hmm, where could ti be?'

She walked down a Path. She walked down a hill and saw a glow near a tree.

"That must be it." she walked down and saw the Turquoise Emerald wedged in the roots. She crouched down and grabbed it with both hands. She started to Pull as it was Stuck.

"Come on." she grunted.

She kept pulling until she got it Loose, however she fell back and Hit her head, rendering her Unconscious. The emerald glowed while resting on her stomach.

(In her Mindscape)

Lindsey blinked and looked around in confusion. "Hello?" All she saw around her was an empty grey ground.

That's when she Heard a Baby crying. She looked around for the crying. That's when she saw who was Crying, a Younger Version of her Son.

"Chris?" She approached him, But her hand went right through him.

"W-What's going on?"

"Mommy, Daddy, why do always leave?"

"Chris, I'm right here." spoke Lindsey. He just kept Crying. She kept trying to hug him, but she still couldn't touch him.

He disappeared and another version of Him appeared.

'What's going on here?' She saw that he had a sad look on his Face. "Chris?"

She saw that her hand went through him.

'What's going on around here?'

"Something Wrong Young Master?" Tanaka asked.

"Why do my parents have to be so busy?"

"I'm sure they'll make time for you."

Lindsey frowned as Chris just looked at the ground. He Faded away.

"Do you wish to Make it Up to your Son?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Who's there?" she looked around the void.

"Do you wish to Make your Son Happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do You wish to make it up to Him?"

"Yes!"

"How far are you willing to Go For your Son?"

"Anything!"

"I shall bestow onto you the Power of Chaos control and in exchange, you Must become His Lover."

"W-What?!" she exclaimed with a blush.

"You heard me. If you wish to Make up for your Past mistakes, then you Must become your Son's Lover."

"B-But-"

"But what?"

"It's wrong!"

"How so? You know as well as I do that you're Husband No Longer cares for you. If he did, he Would've Saved you from being Fired."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I-I just don't know."

She knew that the...Well Voice was Right. Nelson no Longer cared about her or Chris.

'But can I just do that to my son?'

"Do we have a Deal?"

Lindsey just absently nodded.

A Flash of light happened and she woke up. She looked around and saw the emerald on her lap.

She felt her Right Shoulder Tingle . 'What?' She lifted the Sleeve and saw A Mark (The Japanese Symbol for Chaos).

"What's this?"

"You have Become One with the Chaos force."

She jumped at the voice. "Where're you?"

"In your head."

"My head?"

"Yes."

"Why would you be in my head?"

"To make sure you don't blow something up by mistake."

"I would never!" That's when her arm tingled and a jolt of chaos energy hit a tree. "Oops."

"See?"

"Okay, I see your point."

"Now go find your son."

"Right." she ran back and got in her Car and Drove off. When she got home she rushed inside. She looked around and Searched for Chris.

"Chris?"

No response.

"Chris!"

"Coming Mom!" Said kid walked down the stairs. "What's up Mom?"

"I figured since I had some time, we could spend it together."

"That sounds Great!"

'Oh I can't tell him the real reason.'

"Mom you okay?"

"Oh course."

"I'll go get My shoes!"

Lindsey nodded while sighing to herself.

'Something Wrong?'

'I can't just take my son as my lover!'

'And why Not?'

'I told you. It's just not right.'

'As right as Your Husband not Paying attention to your Family?'

She went silent at that.

'Well?'

'IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!'

'You keep saying, but you Know it is.'

'How?'

'How what?'

'What makes you think this is the right choice?'

'What other choice is there? If you divorce your Husband, you'll still be Lonely because Chris will be with his Friends.'

Lindsey looked down just as Chris came back. "Okay, I'm ready." he said.

"Any place in mind you want to go?"

"Well I figured we could just go and Take a Walk."

"Alright."

They walked out the door. Both taking a walk down the road.

Chris noticed his mom was Sad. "what's wrong mom?*

"Nothing, I'm just a little down."

'More Like you wanna go down on him.'

'Shut up!'

"Hey Mom, let's get some Ice cream."

"Alright Chris."

'Don't you wanna Suck his ice cream?'

'SHUT UP!'

They got Two Cones, Chocolate for Chris and Strawberry for Lyndsey. Both took a seat at a bench to eat the cones.

'Cock Flavored Ice cream, just imagine it!"

"Enough!" shouted Lindsey. Luckily the Park was empty.

"Mom?"

"Uh, yes Chris?"

"What was That about?"

"Oh nothing. Mommy's just being silly." she waved off.

"Are you sure?" Chris said.

She nodded before licking her cone.

'Don't you just Love the Taste of that Cock you're Licking?'

'It's ice cream!'

'Yeah, Chris Flavored Ice Cream.'

Lindsey growled while trying to ignore the voice.

"Thorndyke's!" They Looked up and saw Rouge floating down to them.

"Oh, hey Rouge." greeted Chris.

She winked at him. "Listen, I have some Bad News."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid your Husband was Killed after we Found him running a Prostitution Scam. It turns out he was actually On G.U.N's Highly Most Wanted List and has been on the Run for Years."

Lindsey and Chris looked godsmacked and horrified to hear that.

"I'm sorry about this, but it's true." Rouge said.

"No...it can't be true." spoke Lindsey.

'I'm afraid it is.'

"SHUT UP!" she screamed holding her head.

"MOM! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

She looked at Chris' worry face and Rouge's lost expression before she stood up and ran off.

"Chris, here's His will, I found it on him." Rouge said giving the Paper to Him. Chris took it and stared at with dread. "Go after her Chris, she needs you." Rouge said before Flying off.

He pocketed the paper and ran after his mom. "MOM!"

Lyndsey was running like no Tomorrow. 'This is horrible!'

'What do you Mean?'

"YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

'Don't blame me for this!'

"What good are you then!? How can I get through ANY of this?!"

'BY BEING YOUR SON'S LOVER! YOU'VE CAUSED HIM SO MUCH PAIN! NOW BE SOMEONE HE CAN TRULY LOVE!'

She reeled back and felt someone grab her arm.

"Mom!" Chris panted. "What's wrong?"

She hugged him while crying. "I'm sorry Chris! I'm sorry for being a terrible mother!"

"Terrible Mother?"

"I ran when I should have realized this was a time you needed your mother, but I just ran."

"It's okay Mom."

"No it's not. I never took into consideration what you must be feeling and that's my own fault." She hugged him.

"Mom it's alright, I forgive you."

She sniffled as tears came out and hugged Chris tighter.

"I'm Sorry sweetie. So so Sorry!"

"It's alright." he replied patting her back.

'Now did you see what I was Talking about?'

'Yes.'

'Good.'

Both mother and son kept the hug a little bit longer.

"Mom?"

"Yes Chris?"

He took out the paper. "It's his Will."

She took it and Read it

'Whoever Holds this will is now the Owner of Thorndyke Manor as well the New owners of Lyndsey and Christopher Thorndyke."

"Owners?!" she exclaimed in anger. 'He was willing to set us up like objects!'

"What's wrong?"

"It says that whoever holds this is the owners of the manor, and us!"

"W-W-What?"

"He already made plans to sell us off like tools." she growled.

"I can't believe this"

'Hahahaha!'

'Shut up!'

'No, it says whoever holds the will is owner of the Mansion and you're Holding it!'

'Oh right, duh!'

"Mom, what're we gonna do?" He asked sadly.

'Even if we own the manor, without him and my career gone, we're doomed.'

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing dear. Let's just go home, alright?"

"Well okay.

Both headed back home.

"Welcome home." Ella said. "How was your walk?"

"It was Great."

Both walked upstairs. Chris went into his room and started to cry. Lindsey stood by and rubbed his back.

"I just don't know, why would dad do this?" He cried.

"I don't know Chris."

"Mom, what's going to Happen to us?"

"I don't know sweetie."

'Now's a Good time to be a Lover.'

'How will that help us in the future, huh?"

'Just trust me, do this and everything will get better.'

'Fine.'

'Then go at it!'

Lindsey sighed and made Chris face her.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry for doing this Chris."

"For doing what?"

She held his cheeks before pressing their lips together.

His eyes widened. 'M-Mom is kissing me!'

They fell back, accidentally knocking over a Basket of underwear, but it was Said underwear that caught her eye.

"Chris, is that mine?"

"Uhhhh No?" He said with a blush.

"Chris." she frowned.

"Okay, yes they're yours. I've been using them to Masterbate with." he said with a deeper blush.

"How long?"

"For 3 years"

Lindsey blushed hearing that.

"I'm sorry mom."

'Now's your chance to take his cherry.'

'Right.'

"Chris, I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"No, in fact, I'm going to help you with something else."

"Y-Y-you are?"

She nodded before resuming the kiss. He started to Moan.

She moved her hands down his shirt and to his shorts. She started to rub the bulge that was Slowly forming.

Chris moaned as his mother went ahead and started wrestling her tongue with his. He started to feel her up her dress and unhooked her bra.

She let him pull it away before she broke the kiss and started taking her dress off. Her Dress fell To ground showing off her C Cup Boobs.

Chris blushed and stared at them.

"Like what you see?" He nodded. "Then come and feed off Mommy." she said jiggling her breasts.

He leaned in and licked one of her breasts while she started tugging his underwear down.

"That's it baby, suck out Mommy's milk."

Chris swirled his tongue around her nipple while squeezing her other breast while she lightly rubbed his shaft.

Her moans got louder as he nibbled on her nipples. She moved her hand faster. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

Chris nodded. He grunted as he came onto her hand.

Lindsey felt the hot sperm and held the hand up to her face and chuckled at how much came out. "It smells so nice." she said sniffing her hand. She started licking up the sperm with Chris watching.

"That's so Hot Mom."

"Oh, we're not done." she purred.

He gave a blush.

She moved back down to his cock and took a lick across the tip.

He let out a Small moan.

Lindsey swirled her tongue all around the tip, making sure to clean it of any leftover sperm.

"Mom it feels amazing!"

Lindsey started moving her mouth over the cock and slowly bobbed her head.

"Go faster and Deeper!" He moaned.

Lindsey obliged and managed to get all his cock inside her throat. She started to fondle his balls.

'This is amazing!'

She hummed around his cock, wanting him to Cum Faster.

"I'm cumming!" he shouted.

She started to Bob her head faster. He groaned as his sperm shot straight into her throat.

'See I told you Chris flavored Ice cream would be Good!'

'Do you ever shut up?'

'Nope.'

Lindsey pulled her head up and took a moment to swallow all the sperm. "Tasty." she said.

Chris panted and looked extremely tired.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Y...Yeah."

She sat on the Bed and spread open her Legs. "This time, you can move all you want."

He gulped and went closer. His dick rubbed against her folds and was stunned at how warm it felt.

She let out a Soft Moan. "Go ahead and push it in."

He started to Push himself inside. Both moaned as Chris kept pushing until he was all the way inside.

"It's so tight!"

"Ah! Don't forget to move." moaned Lindsey.

He starts to move slowly.

Lindsey hummed while Chris was stunned at how warm and tight it gripped around his cock.

He started to Move a lot faster. "It's so warm!" His thrusts became Fierce.

"Ah! Go as fast as you want sweetie!"

"Mom it feels amazing!"

"Keep going Chris!"

He started to move faster.

"Ah! Faster!" she moaned.

"Mom I love you!" Chris said.

"I love you too Chris!"

"Mom!" He released his seed deep into her.

Lindsey cried out as her son's seed filled her up. "So much, so Hot!"

Chris groaned before panting as he laid on his mom's chest. She rubbed his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

(Timeskip)

It's been 5 years since that fateful day.

And Lindsey managed to find a new career path with her chaos powers. Because of this she was able to Keep the Mansion. She had managed to get a job in G.U.N. with the voice providing her assistance.

As for Chris? Well...

"I'm cumming!" He came inside of Lyndsey's Womb.

Both moaned before lying back on the bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes Chris?"

"I love you."

"I love you too honey."


	58. Dora and Mami

Mother's dark love

Dora and Mami

Dora the Explorer

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So Dora had just gotten back home after a long adventure. "Hola Mami."

"Hola Dora, you look tired."

"Si, I think Pablo was about to say something but for some reason kept his peace."

"Well why don't you go take a nap?"

"*Yawn!* You read my mind mami."

'That Pablo boy...not confessing his love? Weenie! Well, if he's not gonna be a man, I might as well have my own daughter man up!"

As she watched her daughter walk away, she groaned as a bulge could be seen under her skirt. 'Okay Papi punisher, ready to show my daughter how to be dominant despite not having her own papi punisher?' She thought.

Just the idea of seeing her daughter naked made the bulge bigger.

Later...once Mami made sure Papi was out, Abuelita and the twins were napping, Mami went into Dora's room.

"Dora? You awake?"

"Yes Mami?" Dora said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, you're getting older and I think it's time."

"For what?"

"It's time we talked about how to be a dominant woman."

Dora let her mother inside as they sat down on the bed. "Dominant woman? But Mami, I'm pretty dominant since I'm always making the kids watching my show do what I say, for example, alright kids, I want a soda!"

Then Dora caught a soda can that was thrown at her!

"I mean when you get in a relationship."

"Relationship? You mean when I get a boyfriend?"

"Si, like that Pablo boy for instance, we live in a society where more women are the dominant gender, and I want you to show a guy like Pablo who's boss in bed."

"How?"

That's when she pushed Dora down and her face was close to her's. "I'll show you." she purred.

"Ma..." Her mother then shut her up by plunging her tongue deep into her throat!

'Mmm, her lips are so soft.' That's when she pulled her head away from Dora. "Alright Dora, please remove your clothes and I'll remove mine."

Her daughter nodded with a blush.

So they stripped and their clothes were all over the floor. Mami's dick stood proudly.

"M-Mami?

"Yes, I'm sure you're shocked to see this on Mami even though you don't have it, well that's because Mami is a rare kind of woman."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that this is probably the 1st and only time you'll see a woman with this." She walked over and pulled her daughter close. "Now, give Mami's penis a good rubbing."

"Uh...kids, can I get some lotion?"

Then she caught some lotion out of nowhere. She lathered her hands with it before grabbing the cock. She began rubbing. Her hands slipped and slided real fast against her dick.

Her mother let out a moan from the feeling. "Your breasts seem to be developing quite nicely."

"Thanks."

"You're already bigger than me when I was your age." She then thrusted her hips back and forth. "Now try and lick it."

Dora did as Mami said and touched the tip with her tongue before being grabbed by the head then ended up having the whole thing shoved into her mouth!

"Mmm! Your mouth is so hot and tight!" Then she patted Dora on the cheek. "Get ready for something called face fucking!"

She held her daughter's head before she started bucking her hips back and forth.

Dora sat on her knees and gagged as her mom bucked harder into her! 'This is so weird!'

"Oh Dora, my child! You're so good at this!"

Dora tried relaxing around her mother's cock.

"Dora, I'm going to shoot out a white liquid used for making babies!" Her mother held her head on the cock as it started twitching.

"Mmph!"

"Swallow all of Mami's sperm!" She said as she blasted Dora's mouth with her seed!

Dora tried relaxing, but the seed overflowed her mouth quickly. Dora quickly pulled her head away as she coughed. "What...was thaaaaat!" She shouted as a 2nd burst fired from her mom's dick and into her face and developing chest!

Her mother smiled as her sperm coated her daughter. Then she laid on her back. "Alright Dora, ride my penis."

Dora obliged and crawled on top of her mother with nervousness.

"*giggle* What are you waiting for? Por favor?"

"Wh...where do I...?"

"The school teaches you sex ed right? You should know exactly where."

"But...I'm still a virgin..."

"Then why don't you ask the kids watching to give you a condom?"

"K-k-kids? Will you get me a condom?"

And sure enough a condom hit Dora in the face.

"See?"

Dora then put the condom around her mom's erect dick before she got up on top and dropped down on it! "AHHH!"

Her mom's length stretched Dora's stomach! But it also tore through her hymen.

"Mami..."

"Endure the pain, it'll go away."

Dora bit her lip to try and deal with it.

Dora's mom however couldn't wait and grabbed her by the hips as she began moving her up and down.

"AH!" gasped Dora. She was then flipped over with her mother on top now!

"Just try to relax and it'll feel much better."

"I'll try Mami!"

"Don't worry, I'm merely just teaching you how to be the dominant one." She said with a smile. Then she resumed moving her hips back and forth inside her little girl.

"M...Mami! Your dick is twitching like when it was in my mouth!"

"That means I'm ready to cum."

"B-But won't I get pregnant?!"

"You put the condom on correctly right?"

"Right!"

"So you won't get pregnant from my sperm! Speaking of which!"

She held her daughter close and groaned as she started cumming. The bubble that Dora left so the condom wouldn't break, filled.

Both panted as she slowly pulled out. Then after she took the condom off, she poured her sperm all over her daughter's body.

Dora panted as her body was covered with even more hot sperm.

"Now you know how to dominate your man, so what are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"Make Pablo confess his feelings, then have sex with him?"

"That's right."

Meanwhile in the jungle...

"So Diego...you feeling the jungle fever?"

"Si Alicia."


	59. Crona and Medusa part 2

Mother's dark love

Crona and Medusa part 2

Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Medusa laid in her bathtub enjoying a warm soak. The bubbles covered her nude body while she scrubbed her arms of any dirt and grime from the day. "Ahhhh. This is is the way to live. Crona sweety!"

"Yes mother?" the pinkette walked in, instantly blushing at the sight of his mother in the tub.

"Would you be a dear and grab me some soap and a towel?" she leaned over the side. "I forgot to grab them before I got in."

"Y-Y-Yes mother!" He turned and rushed to get the items while trying not to look at his mother's naked form.

'_What is wrong with me?' _ the boy felt his head buzzing like a bee hive while moving down the hall. '_We used to take baths together all the time, so why do I feel weird around her when she's naked now?"_

Medusa noticed his expression before he turned around and smiled like it was no big deal. In reality she purposely neglected to get the items to see her son's reaction. And frankly it was just what she wanted as it showed he felt embarrassed like any normal boy looking at a naked woman. '_Seems my little boy is on his way to becoming a man.'_

"H-Here you go mother." He came back with his head turned and held out the items.

"Thank you." Medusa raised a leg out of the water and moved the bar of soap over her damp skin.

Crona took a quick look and reeled his head back with a light color to his cheeks at catching a glimpse of his mother's bare, smooth, and wet leg.

"Tell me Crona, how have you been progressing in your studies?"

"I've managed finished the entomology and astronomy projects this morning although… I'm having trouble with anatomy." He replied trying to keep his tone together while looking to the side.

"Really?" Medusa frowned. "That's unacceptable Crona."

"Sorry mother." He bowed his head.

"Should your opponents disrupt your soul wavelength, you need to know what parts to protect and of course you need to know where to strike on your opponent's." Medusa washed her leg. "After I get done here, I'll help you. Ragnarok."

Said weapon slowly emerged from Crona's back and saluted to the witch.

"Try to keep my son on track, I expect him to be at a further point then he currently stands, and if you don't stop ogling my breasts, you'll be in a world of pain you little pervert."

"Y-Yes ma'am" he squeaked looking away.

"That is all you two, now leave me to my bath."

Ragnarok went back inside Crona who quickly left while sighing in relief to himself.

'_He's so cute when he's embarrassed.' _grinned the Snake Witch. She finished cleaning the rest of her body before getting out and started drying herself off. She went to the full body mirror and looked over herself. Her body was well toned and her cup size was nothing to be ashamed of.

As she trailed her hands over her stomach, she grinned like an Anaconda who was ready to snatch its prey. Yet she had stretch marks from her pregnancy, but she loved them, but not as much as she loved her own son. The only resentful blemish was the scar on her arm caused by the meister girl.

"I'll deal with her later on, but for now, I need to see just how much I can make Crona blush." She grinned.

In the desert, seven figures were walking along in near exhaustion.

"I'm dying." Panted one with blue hair and a white star on his shoulder.

"Can it Black Star." spoke a tall blonde while the shorter girl beside her bent back causing her ample bust to jiggle.

"Waaaater…." Groaned the shorter girl.

"Just think cold thoughts, mind over matter and all." spoke a familiar girl with pigtails who was at the head of the group

"How much farther?" Asked a boy with albino hair and a headband who wiped his forehead of sweat.

"We should be there by nightfall" spoke a girl with dark hair and a yellow star over the right breast of her outfit.

"Just looking at this uneven sand is making me sick." Groaned a boy with black hair and white stripes on one side in a black suit and tie.

"Just hold out a little longer guys," the lead girl turned to her group. "If there is a witch out here, we need to report it to Lord Death."

"Maka, the only thing I see out here is sand, sand, and more sand." Spoke the white haired boy.

"The more time we waist talking, the later we'll get there. So man up soul.""

"Well how do we know we're even going the right way." Asked the tall blonde.

"The winds around here blow to the west so by using that we can tell which direction we're going."

"And the witch is on the exact route we're going?" Asked the albino.

"I could have easily been there and back to Death City on Beelzebub, but _nooooo_ my father thinks I don't interact that much with others so I have to stick with you on this one."

"Kidd, if you keep complaining I'm gonna make you stare at every grain of uneven sand in this entire dessert." Spoke the tall blonde with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Hey Liz, think you and your dunce of sister Patty could be anymore annoying." Black Star groaned.

That got him a punch to the head from said blonde.

"OW! Why you….! Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" he spoke to the dark haired girl

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka ran over and slammed her book on the top of his head. "You idiot! You need to conserve the energy you have!"

"Uh, Maka?" Spoke the albino.

"What now Soul?"

"What's that?" He pointed ahead of them.

The girl blinked and strained her eyes to get a better look. "Is that a village?"

"Maybe they have water! YAHOO!" Cried Black Star.

A cold wind blew as the sun was setting.

Patty shivered and hugged herself. "Brrrr! That really hardens the nips."

"Don't say that out loud!" Her sister cried out covering her Patty's mouth.

Medusa walked through the halls wearing a new set of clothes. Instead of her black colored outfit, she opted for a more tan color with scale designs over the sleeves with a black snake's fang on the back and several runes around her waist with a similar hood to keep her face obscured. The diamond shaped hole on the torso showed a great amount of her stomach and even her belly button. The outfit also made it easier to stay cool in the environment due to the lighter colors.

She came to the bedroom where Crona was looking over his book looking rather green around the gills. "So, how's the book Crona?"

"I think I'm going to be ill." Crona moaned holding his stomach.

"It's sickening now, but give it some time and you'll get over. After all, I actually grew fascinated the more I learned all the vital parts where blood can come pouring out." Smiled Medusa. "By the way, do you like my new outfit?"

He looked at the outfit and nodded. "It looks nice mother."

"It's getting late, why don't you put that book down and give you a little more instruction on the topic."

"Yes mother." he closed the book and put it on the shelf with the the many others.

Medusa strolled over to the bed and patted the spot next to her. Crona walked over before kicking off his shoes and taking the spot next to his mother.

"Now tell me sweetheart, what topic of anatomy were you on?" Medusa put an arm around him.

He gulped at the closeness and tried to keep his tone even. "R-Reproduction and the process in which it's performed."

Hearing that made Medusa lick her lips while scooting a little closer to her son's side.

"You've seen the charts of the how boys and girls bodies differ?"

"U-Uh huh." He nodded. "But that's as far as I got."

"Well let me explain." she turned his face towards her. "As a boy, you produce sperm cells. Some have X chromosomes and others have Y chromosomes. Now girls are different, they produce Egg cells that only hold the X chromosome."

"I understand that part." He nodded.

"Now the male's sperm is injected into the woman where both mix. XX means the child will be an adorable baby girl, and XY….well I got a handsome young man out of that mix."

Crona blushed at the praise while Medusa rubbed his back.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" a scream from outside put mother and son defensive.

"Someone's entered the Village!" Crona stood up.

"Ewewewewew!" Liz squirmed at all the snakes slithering around in front of her at the village entrance. "That is so wrong!"

"Relax, they're just snakes." Spoke Black Star rising a foot up. "I just squash 'em under my feet."

"No don't!" Maka grabbed his shirt and pulled him away. "Each one of those snakes are venomous."

"Ugh, this is even worse than the sand dunes." Kidd groaned covering his mouth at all the different colors and how not one looked symmetrical. "Just looking at all those things slither around without any direction or matching coloration. Makes me wanna lose my lunch."

"Now that you point it out, it's weird. A lot of these are vipers and cobras that aren't even native to this region of the world." Maka examined.

"Think this is a sign from the witch?" Asked Soul.

"She obviously wants people to stay out." Tsubaki said.

"Now we just need to find her and kick her ass!" Declared Black Star.

In the mass of snakes, one of the Cobras slithered out to them decorated in yellow arrows.

Patty looked down and noticed it. "Hey look at that funny looking one staring at us." she laughed and pointed to the serpent.

They turned and saw it raise its head before hissing.

A chill ran down Liz's spine before she hid behind Kidd. "Creepy!"

It turned its head towards Maka before slithering closer. "I'm guessing that's one of the witch's sentries."

"Then let's give her a message." Soul smiled with his arm turning into a blade.

Maka took the other arm and the albino became a scythe. She raised it and saw the snake hiss before lunging for her ankle. "No you don't!" she slashed it in half, releasing a snake made from magic that slithered through the air and back to its mistress who held a foggy purple orb in her hands frowning with her hood shading over her eyes

"Get your shoes back on Crona, We need to _properly_ greet our guests."

"Yes mother." The boy nodded with a steely gaze at the orb.

Back with the teens, they tried putting their heads together to figure out a way in.

"Kidd, think you can blow away the rest of the snakes with your board?" Soul turned to the teen.

"Maybe, but you'll have to get away or take cover." He spoke as the board materialized next to him. The group moved away as he hopped on Beelzebub. He kicked the back to get some air and started spinning it around.

The serpent's were carried off by the raging gale of wind. When it stopped those that remained slithered away in fear.

"Nice moves Kidd." Soul gave a thumbs up.

They moved inside, noticing many things were snake themes. Statues, fountain carvings, pillars, even railings.

"This is creepier than that pyramid with the pervy mummy." Liz shuddered.

"I think this is is the Ouroborus Village." Maka looked around. "Originally it was constructed by a Snake worshipping cult who paged homage to a four headed snake god referred to as the Engulfer."

"Blah blah blah snakes. We came here to slay a witch, and that's what I'm gonna do. YAHOO!" Cried Black Star.

"We came to confirm a witch was here," Maka corrected. "don't forget none of us has nearly enough Kishin souls to officially claim a witch's soul yet."

"We'll just do it the other way around and make it easier." Grinned the ameteur assassin.

Maka let out groan before they arrived at the center of the seemingly deserted village.

They looked at a large four headed snake statue with Kidd staring at it with stars in his eyes. "Beautiful."

"Uh, guys?" Spoke Tsubaki with a nervous tone. "Is that…"

"The Engulfer." Maka finished. "The cult who built it believes it would eat the entire worldand each head eats certain elements relating to Water, Fire, Earth, and air."

"Ooh! An arrow." Spoke Patty pointing to a black arrow on the ground.

"Huh?" They looked at it curiously.

"Vector Arrow!" Cried a voice as some rubble from the nearby building next to it fell towards the arrow before it glowed and the pieces shot at the group like cannonballs.

They split up with the meisters taking up arms.

"Who dares to intrude upon my home?" a voice called out.

They all looked up and saw a hooded figure in a tan outfit standing atop the remains of the building.

"I think it's safe to assume that's the witch." Kidd held the sisters at the ready.

"Doesn't look so tough." Grinned Black Star with Tsubaki in knife mode.

"You brats from the DWMA are such nuisances. If you think I'm letting you just waltz into my home uninvited without being punished you're sadly mistaken." she spoke with a frown holding an arrow like a sword.

"Maka, what's the plan?" Asked Soul.

"Her soul... something about it seems... familiar for some reason."

"Yeah, and that arrow makes me feel like we've seen it before." Spoke Soul.

"If you want my Soul, then you must first get past my champion."

"Heh, bring it on!" Called Black Star. "We'll paint the walls with him!"

"Come forth my demon swordsman!" the witch raised her blade

From the shadows came a slim figure in a dark outfit with pink hair.

"No way!" Maka looked shocked while the rest blinked and nearly broke out laughing.

"That's your champion?" Black Star snickered.

"Oh, she's so cute." Tsubaki gushed holding back her giggles.

"Oh man, I actually feel bad about having to kick her butt." laughed Liz.

"I'm a boy." Glared Crona at the teens as he blushed.

This silenced them momentarily before laughing out louder and enough to where Black Star was holding his sides.

"Who picks out your clothes, your mom?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" he screamed in fury. He scowled at them as they saw a black figure rise up from Crona's back. "Or else I feed your souls to my partner, Ragnarok!"

"These pussies are gonna taste like shit!" Laughed the demon sword as the teens were stunned.

"Hey, you're icky and gross!" Patty laughed.

"You never should have come here." Spoke Crona in a cold tone. "Ragnarok, weapon."

"Right." he formed a black shimmering mass which Crona slowly reached into and pulled out a sword handle. He kept pulling as the mass formed a blade and he held out a black sword.

"Okay, that was a twenty on my one to ten gross meter." Liz nearly retched.

Crona held the sword to his side with both hands. "Now, prepare to die. Screech Resonance!"

A mouth appeared on the sword and let out a loud screech that made all of them cringe while Medusa smiled without flinching.

Crona charged forward, sword at the ready to strike. He swung and Black Star parried the sword with Tsubaki.

"You think that will save you?" Crona grinned. Ragnarok's mouth screamed again with Black Star and Tsubaki flinching at the close volume of it. The blade began cutting into the poor weapon girl.

"AHHH!" Tsubaki screamed in pain.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star jumped back at the sight of the blood. "Are you alright?"

"That sword… it cuts weapons too?!" Maka gasped.

"This guy is more dangerous than I thought.." Spoke Kidd taking aim with his partners. "Die foul creature!" Kidd was about to pull the triggers but stopped. "Um… Would you mind moving a bit to the side? It doesn't matter if it's left or right as long as it's not where you are now."

"Why?" Crona blinked.

"Kidd just take the shot!" Liz shouted.

"I can't… not while he's in front of the statue. If I shoot I might damage the statue."

Crona grinned hearing that and ran at Kidd and took a swing at him. He raised Liz and Patty to try and block it, but Crona's attack had the girls crying out in pain.

"No!" Kidd kicked his opponent and backflips away.

"Heh heh heh, what's wrong? Are you running away?' Grinned Crona.

Kid looked at his partners and went pale as a ghost. "Dear god."

"What's wrong Kidd?" Soul called out.

"Look at what he did." Kidd breathed showing the bleeding gashes.

They stared wide-eyed before Crona chuckled with a large grin.

"You… monster," Kidd grit his teeth. "look at what you did to Liz and Patty."

"Wow you really care about us." Liz smiled.

"You put them completely out of symmetry!"

"And just like that my respect for you is gone." Deadpanned Liz.

"I'll make you pay, tremble in fear at the Reaper Death Stance!" Kidd got into the stance with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"For a guy who loves symmetry so much, that's a pretty asymmetrical stance." Crona stated.

Kidd's eyes widened as he looked over the stance and cried out in despair.

"And why so you have stripes on one side of you head and not the other."

"Oh boy." Sighed Liz as Kidd dropped them and fell to the ground while crying.

"Why you…" Black Star ran up after tending to Tsubaki and got ready to deliver his Big Wave attack.

"Crona, look out!" Medusa cried on panic.

Croan turned and bent down as Black Star's fists missed him and he swung Ragnarok nicking the assassins arm.

Black Star hissed from the cut and Crona took the chance to elbow him in the gut before he jumped away, landing on his feet under where Medusa stood.

"Dang! The guy looks like a twig, but punching him is like punching like a stone wall."

"Crona, don't let him touch you with that attack," Medusa instructed. "I have a sneaking suspicion it's meant to disrupt soul wavelengths so be on your guard."

"Yes mother." Replied Crona.

"Hold up, that's your Mom up there?!" Black Star exclaimed pointing to Medusa.

"Indeed I am." Medusa pulled back her hood. "Remember me children?"

"Nurse Medusa!" the Academy students exclaimed.

"The hot nurse is your mom?!" The ninja exclaimed again.

"How did we not detect she was a witch?" Make thoughtout loud

"Yes, that's my mother." replied Crona. "And once you're dealt with, we can go back to our comfy bed and get some sleep."

Each teen felt their jaw drop at the image and stared at the boy. "YOU STILL SLEEP WITH YOUR MOTHER!"

"Doesn't everybody?" this time Crona was the one to blink.

"That's sick!" Exclaimed Maka, Liz, Soul, Tsubaki and Kidd.

"Even I gotta say that's kinda pathetic." Patty remarked.

"Huh, I don't understand." Crona tilted his head.

"Ignore them Crona." Medusa jumped down behind her son and put her arms around him. "They are but pathetic human children who don't understand what lengths a mother will go to love and protect her child."

"Alright, that is just way uncool!" Soul cried out.

"Let me tell you a story about another weapon and meister team I encountered. Both had partaken of the forbidden fruit that was the human soul. They intruded upon my home and nearly killed me and my dear sweet son when he was still just a baby. However I killed the meister, melted down his weapon partner and mixed it with one of my experimental compounds to make the Demon Sword Ragnarok."

All of them were staring at the Medusa in horror who patted Crona on the head. "I know it may seem cruel, but sacrifices must be made to protect those you love."

"If you think you're grossed out try being in my shoes." Ragnarok spoke in his weapon form. "I'm stuck in this kid's body and if I don't do as I'm told they'll make me a mindless puppet. I may have done some pretty bad things in my normal life, but this is cruel and unusual."

"Shut up Ragnarok." Spoke grin turned dark as she looked back to the students. "Now you can sacrifice yourselves for my son." she pulled her arms away letting her son attack.

Crona ran at the group with Maka running at him with Soul and Ragnarok meeting with sparks between them.

"That day we met I thought you were a nice guy." Maka glared.

"To think, I actually thought you were cute." Crona hissed.

Maka gasped from the words, which Crona used as he pushed back with the blade digging into Soul.

"Gah!"

"Soul!" she moved away.

"After my mom told me you were a meister I didn't want to believe it, but now I see you as nothing but another one of Lord Death's lap dogs."

Maka gritted her teeth. "And you're some sicko who sleeps with his own filthy witch mother!"

"That's it!" Crona roared and slashed his wrists, splattering black blood all around.

"Black….blood?!" Gasped Kidd as the sight of the odd color unnerved them all.

"Yes, my blood is black, mother wanted to keep me safe so she replaced my natural blood with the black blood she made in her lab." Crona grinned. "And it can do this, Bloody Needles!"

Several orbs formed long needles that shot out and pierced Maka in the arms and sides. She screamed in pain while holding a tight grip on Soul.

"Okay, third time's the charm!" Black Star made a mad dash to Crona.

Crona noticed and grinned before more droplets around and shot needles out at the teen.

"Well done my boy." Medusa sends her vector arrows coiling around the teens. "You've made your mummy very proud."

"Kidd! We need to Soul Resonant!" Liz called out.

"No more!" Crona shouted, pointing his blade to the serpent statue. "You stay on the ground meister, or I'll destroy the statue."

The Reaper let his body go lax on the ground

"Kidd! If you don't do this, Maka could die!" Liz shouted.

"You're gonna die either way." Crona smirked.

"Actually….. we have quite the opportunity here Crona." Medusa grinned looking at the students. "Six of Death's students and his own son? This is something the cartoonish old fool can't look away from, go get my mirror sweety I'll hold these two."

"Yes mother." He stepped back from Maka and recalled his blood before running off to get the mirror. The pinkette walked into a side room and dragged the mirror out with Ragnarok's help.

"Thank you sweety." Medusa said releasing Maka and let her drop while grabbing soul with her snakes. "Call Lord Death or these two die." she tightens her Vector arrows around Black Star.

Kidd glared at her and reached for his partners, but Ragnarok was embedded into the ground in front of his face.

"Don't even think about it." Crona warned and looked to his former crush.

Maka relented as Black Star moaned from the numerous holes in his body. She breathes on the mirror and writes 42-42-564. She watched as it ripped and the face of Lord Death appeared.

"Hello Lord Death." Medusa speaks. "I have some things that belong to you."

"Medusa? What are you doing out there?" He asked in confusion.

"This is my home, and quite frankly I'm rather pissed off. My son and I were just laying down to sleep and these hooligans just barge in uninvited."

"Well if they did so, then it seems my suspicion on you being a witch was correct." He spoke in his cheerful voice.

"And now their lives are in your hands. If and when my demands are met I will release them. Otherwise they will die." Medusa kept calm.

"And how do I know you won't try to go back on the deal?"

"I may be a witch, but as a mother I have my son to think about." the snake witch replied. "You understand this being a single parent yourself, am I wrong?"

"Well if you were sneaky enough to sneak into the school, you might have the same intent to back out of our deal if we made one."

"Then at least hear out my offer." she faces the death God. "I want my home to be sovereign land. A place not even you or those under can touch, in short I want peace and solitude."

Lord Death tapped his chin. "I might be able to get a contract done up, but we'll sign it in a spot that is on equal ground."

"Very well. Also, since my son and I can't live off air alone I want your word that if I enter death city to buy provisions, none of your students may touch me or my son unless we are the ones to draw first blood unprovoked or otherwise."

"Alright. After I get it set up, we'll meet on the outskirts of death City in one hour. No reinforcements from either side."

"Agreed, chio." The call ended as she turned to the teens. "Ah. I love it when I win."

"You won't get away with this." Spoke Soul.

"Oh be quiet you." Medusa flung the weapon boy to the wall and pulled Black Star close to relieve him of Tsubaki and toss her away as well. "All weapons change back to human form, I want everyone against the wall with your hands in the air."

Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki were reluctant, but conceded and returned to their human forms as all of them moved to the wall.

"Crona, my broom please, I don't want to be late for my _date with Death_."

Those words made Kidd shudder. "Great, like I needed to picture my father having dinner with a witch."

"Right away mother." as the boy ran to fetch it. Medusa unleashed three snakes that shot into the meisters mouths.

"Gah!" They gagged grabbing at their throats.

"Hey!" Soul stepped forward. "What's the big idea?!"

"My pets will make sure you don't try anything funny while I'm gone."

"You backstabbing….bitch…." Black Star growled out.

"Oh I'm not stabbing anyone in the back, I'm just adding some extra protection for my only child's safety, Crona is everything to me and I would give my own life for his just as he would for me."

"You're one sick freak, you know that right?" Spoke Liz as she and her sister were worried for Kidd.

"Only when I need to be." Smiled Medusa like she was an innocent mother.

"Here you are mother." Crona spoke running up to her and held the witches broom.

"Thank you dear." Smiled Medusa taking it from her son and kisses his cheek. "Now you kids behave yourselves while I'm out."

"Yes mother."

They glared at her while she flew off and Crona held Ragnarok while keeping an eye on them.

"Man what a mama's boy." Black Star leaned back.

"At least I know she loves me. What about you?"

"...My parents turned into Kishin and paid the price for it 'nough said."

"I should feel bad for you, but I don't." Crona sat down and kept his sword pointed to them. "What about you Maka? Mother told me about your father. Is he as much a cheating letcher as she says?"

Said girl just glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Fine, be that way, I don't like you anymore anyway." He turned towards Kidd. "What about you?"

"Drop dead you abomination." Kidd replied coldly.

"He might if this takes too long." He pointed to Black Star.

Soaring through the sky, Medusa took her sweet time and enjoyed the flight. As she looked down, she spotted Lord Death standing by himself and seemed to notice her.

She went lower and waited until he saw her before dropping her altitude. "A god of your word I see."

"I have the paperwork here." He held it up before his face narrowed. "And I take it the others are still alright?"

"As long as you keep to your word, I will honor mine." she started looking over the documents.

"Good. Because if not, I hate to say that you and your son will be put at the top of the most wanted." He spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Everything seems in order. No one with any involvement to the DWMA shall set foot within the Village of Ouroborus for any reason whatsoever and all parties within the village walls may do as they please. No harm may come to Witch Medusa Gorgon without first provocation. Yes this will do nicely." She pulled a pen out from her pocket before putting her signature down. "You may want to send a transport of some kind. It's late and nights in the desert can get pretty cold."

"Just be sure all of them come back safely, or you'll have an army of death scythes hunting you and your son down."

"Done, and don't worry, just because my son is a demon swordsman don't mean he hunts human souls." She flew off with the largest grin she ever made.

Crona yawned and shivered as night was consuming the sky. The other teens also shivered from the cold. He heard something and turned his head to see his mother land back on the ground.

"The deal is almost done. We just need to wait for a transport to pick them up and we'll be free."

"That's great mother." Crona hugged her.

"Yes and I couldn't have done it without your help." Medusa patted her son's back. "And once other witch's learn about this they'll be flocking here for sanctuary." she recalled her snakes from the meisters.

"That was part of your plan all along wasn't it?" Maka growled.

"I knew Death wouldn't have agreed had he known about it, And the best part is even though he does have great power with allies, he can't ever leave the city to do anything about it. The contract we used is a special kind that can dangerously hurt him if it's broken. So once you're released, you won't be able to do anything either." she looked to Kidd and thought of another way to hit the shinigami where it hurts. "Tell me Kidd, has your father ever told you… about your brother?"

"Brother? What brother?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Medusa cackled hearing that. "He never even told you about your older brother Asura? That's priceless. What's say I throw you a bone and tell you while we wait?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kidd stepped forward, but made no move to strike.

"You can ask him yourself once you get back to school, though he may deny it, and I wouldn't blame him. Asura was a pretty sick puppy after all."

"Talk witch!" Kidd was in no mood for games but he was aware his father kept a lot from him.

"Asura, your brother has been underneath the school before you were born. Where as you were clearly created from Lord Death's OCD, Asura was created from his fear. He was so scared of everything he wore layers upon layers of clothing and even wrapped his face with scarfs."

"Wow, and here I thought you were the crazy one." Liz spoke out to Kidd. "Your brother sounds like an even bigger basket case."

"Funny you should mention that, because going insane is exactly what happened to him. He and Lord Death fought together with a group to wipe out the witches in a time where Kishins did not exist. Asura became so paranoid that he did something unspeakable. He devoured his weapon partner."

"WHAT?!"

Kidd stood with a mortified look, unable to process what he had learned

"Yes, but it doesn't end there Kiddies, he also started consuming human souls and as a result became the world's first ever Kishin."

"You gotta be kidding me." Black star spoke under his breath.

Maka looked to her friend with sadness. "Oh Kidd."

"That, right junior your own brother is a Kishin." Medusa laughed. "And here's the best part. After Lord Death defeated him. He tore off Asura's skin, made it into a bag, drained his blood, and stuffed the withered yet still living body into it."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Patty's cheeks bulged as she nearly threw up.

Kidd looked pale while Medusa kept laughing. "Oh? What's wrong? Disgusted how your brother is like? Well if it helps, his hair might be all messy and unkept. Oh wait, you prefer things symmetrical." That's when they heard the sounds of a helicopter coming closer. "Right on time, come along children, we don't want to keep your escort waiting."

Tsubaki and Soul helped Black Star up with Liz and Patty urging Kidd forward as they walked out of the village where chopper was waitin with Spirit beside it and a harsh glare directed at Medusa.

"Oh, hello Death Scythe, have you met my son the Demon Swordsman?"

"Greetings sir." Crona spoke politely.

"No, and frankly if Lord Death didn't tell me, I would be this close to cutting your head off for holding my daughter hostage." He clenched his fists.

"All that anger yet your daughter hates you."

"Spirit!" the young reaper stormed up. "Medusa says I have an older brother named Asura."

Spirit's face went pale while he saw Medusa and Crona grin before facing Kidd.

"Tell me it's not true...TELL ME I DON'T HAVE A KISHIN FOR A BROTHER!"

"Um…..well….you're gonna have to talk to Lord Death."

Kidd's eyes widened, feeling his world beginning to crumbled.

'_Damned witch!' _Spirit thought. '_Is there no level you won't sink?'_

"Crona, bid our guest farewell."

"It was nice meeting all of you." He smiled innocently and bowed before hugging his mother with a smile.

While Spirit felt jealous at how much her child loved her compared to how little Maka loved him, all of the teens glared at them before they got on the chopper with Maka sending the last hate filled glare before the helicopter took them away.

Medusa and her son went back to their bedroom where the witch could no longer contain her joyful laughter. "We won!" she cackled spinning around the room.

Crona nodded with a smile before Medusa pulled him into a tight hug. She looked her boy in the eyes before planting a kiss on his lips.

Crona's eyes widened tremendously while he heard Ragnarok speaking in his head.

"_Oh my god!"_

Once the kiss broke, she pulled her son to the bed. Giggling at how red his face was and his mouth was half way open and closed. "Oh Crona." Medusa grinned.

"W-W-W-Wha…." He stuttered out, his mind unable to understand this at ALL!

"Anatomy lesson, hands on addition."

"_Holy shit! You're gonna get laid!"_

"Come now Crona, Mother's waiting." Purred Medusa licking her lips. She reached over and helped him out of his clothes. Said boy didn't try to pull away and found his bare chest on display for his mother.

"Mother, this feels-" he went quiet as she put a finger to his lips. She gave a smile and undid the top of her tan outfit to display her tits.

"_Woohooo! Look at them melons!" _Cackled Ragnarok.

Medusa let out a slight growl. "Sorry about this, baby." she sent her soul wavelength through him to silence the annoying blob's cackle.

"_YEOUCH!"_

"There. Now listen closely Ragnarok. If I have to do that one more time, you lose all free will."

"_Aw man!"_

The witch grabbed her son's hands, placing them over the budding mounds.

Crona felt steam leave his head and was speechless while at the same time close to passing out from overload.

"Relax Crona, after all you use to suckle on them as a baby."

"B-B-B-But….I don't know how to handle this…."

"It's simple sweetie, don't think with your head and do what comes naturally." She saw him still tensing up. "Just take a deep breath, and let your hands rub my breasts the way you want to."

He gave a nod and breathed shakily as he groped her. Her breasts were firm, yet soft enough for him to squeeze them with ease. "Oh...wow."

"You can squeeze them harder if you want."

"Okay then." with a gulp Crona tightened his grip. His fingers sunk in more and heard his mother hum with delight.

"It's been so long." Medusa spoke with a hitch in her breath.

"What?" Asked Crona. "I don't understand."

"Oh baby." she grabbed his hands and pulled them away. She moved to her side while keeping her robe open. "You see this is only my second time in bed in this manner. During my first time I was drunk. Sexual pleasure with humans is… well not many witches look forward to it. My first time was with your father."

"My father? What was he like?"

"I don't remember much in my dazed state, but from what I could make out from the blurred images you get your hair from him. He spoke kindly but was also a bit bold. We went back to his apartment and he took me on the couch. He was gentle and seemed like he knew how to please a woman, but after awhile he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to bed where he ravaged me until I blacked out at some point."

"He raped you?!" Crona gasped out in horror.

"Not entirely," Medusa look away "but he certainly had his way with me."

"What happened to him?"

"The next morning I woke up sore all over with a hangover added in. He spoke to me like I was a common prostitute saying that I was good for a virgin, but he'd had way better, then he told me to get my things and get out his sight while calling me a whore."

Crona scowled with a dark look. "I hope you butchered him for that."

"Oh the story doesn't end there. I told him that it was likely he got me pregnant, do you know what he said?"

"What?" Crona waited patiently for an answer.

"He looks me in the eye and says '_So fucking what?t I knocked up dozens of skanks that were way hotter than you, it's none of my concern. The brat's your problem, not mine you cumslut.' _all while sitting in a recliner."

Crona scowled even worst and looked borderline murderous as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart I dealt with him personally." Medusa patted his head. "I made use of my snakes and showed him I was a witch. The look on his face while he begged for my forgiveness was unforgettable. He said he'd do anything, even raise our baby. So I gave him a smile and reached out to him, he smiled back and accepted. I helped him to his feet and we looked right into each other's eyes, like star crossed lovers. That's when I had one of my snakes bite off his manhood then sent him crashing out his window and since we were on the twentieth floor, he and ended up painting the sidewalk with his blood."

"If he lived, I'd butcher him like cattle on the spot." He spoke in a monotone and dark tone.

"Yes, but I'll never forget when he was gentle as he took my virginity. Those skilled hands were about the only good thing about that pig. Although in a way I guess you got his hands as well as his hair." she rubbed her own breast. She looked down and grinned seeing the bulge in her son's underwear. "I just wish I could've felt when he released, they say for a wanting mother it's the most amazing feeling."

"Do you…..want me to release inside?" He asked.

"You would do that for me?" she asked in a false surprise.

"Well if it makes you happy, yes." He nodded.

"You know….. I could end up getting pregnant again?" she stated. "What would you do if that were to happen?"

"Stay and raise it?" He spoke in a question with uncertainty. More about him unaware if that was the correct response.

"Well if you're certain." she pulled off her outfit to display her body. "But I should warn you, this will also be stamina training." she then beckoned him closer.

He gulped and moved closer and gasped as he felt his underwear start moving down and saw she was using her feet.

"Well...you're certainly bigger than your father where it counts." she let out a giggle looking at his shaft.

Crona blushed and found himself pulled on top of her with his head landing on her breasts with his cock touching above her pussy. "M-Mother-"

"Goodness your so hard, are you using your black blood to cheat?"

"N-N-N-NO!" He shook his head frantically with a bright face.

"Well whatever the case, if you put that in me while it's dry you might hurt me." She licked her lips. "Let mother fix that." she flipped their position so he was under her before she tightly grasps his rod pumping her fist.

"AH!" He jumped from the odd sensation.

"Just relax baby." Medusa lowered her head kissing his tip. He gave another jump that made her giggle then took the tip into her mouth and excited his nervous system with her tongue.

'HAAA!' He thought in shock as the hot and wet tongue caressing his dick was beyond anything he ever experienced.

She moved her head up and down his cock making him grab her head. She felt him thrust a little in her mouth and couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh! M-Mother!" Crona moaned and tilted his head back and pushed her head to get further in. "It feels so good!"

Medusa pulled back and his cock left her mouth with a pop.

Crona looked at her confused with disappointment.

"Uh, uh, uh, stamina." she spoke waving a finger. "This time, let's see if you can hold out when I use my breasts." she grabbed her mounds an sandwiched his cock between them and started going up and down.

"AH! Mother!" He moaned out while gripping the bed at her soft mounds.

"You are just so cute with that face." She teased seeing how flushed his face was before she moved her breasts faster while lapping at the tip. She tasted the pre-cum leak out and stopped. "Oh dear, that's not good."

"W-What?" he looked worried he did something wrong

"I don't think you can last much longer." she removed him from her valley. "At least not on your own."

"W-What do you mean?"

She had a snake coil around his hard cock and tighten at the base.

"Ah!" He groaned from the feeling as Medusa looked at him.

"That will keep you from cumming, only when I reach my peak may you release." she reached down and toyed with his rod.

"Y-Yes mother." He reluctantly nodded.

"Now how would you like to do what we discussed earlier?" she asked him seductively.

He nodded faster than intended, making his mother giggle while she leaned back and spread her legs showing off her moist folds.

"It… looks wet." he comments, scooting closer.

"Yes because you've been doing such a good job." She smiled. "Now try to put that cock in me."

He crawled over her body and brushed his shaft against her pussy trying to put it in her.

"Are you teasing me on purpose or do you need some help?" Medusa rubbed her son's back.

"Y-Yes." He nodded. "I need help."

"Well then here." she moved him to place. "There, now go ahead."

He gulped and gasped as his tip moved in and he slowly pushed forward.

"Mhhh. Your father should be jealous right now." Medusa rubbed his cheek. "You can move whenever you're ready."

Crona complied pushing further in before pulling back. "You're… you're tight in there...and warm."

"Thank you sweetie, ah, but focus on your task." Medusa bit her lip.

He nodded and continued pulling back and pushing back inside her while groaning as the snake kept a hold and he felt pressure building up.

"Ah, Ah, Oh yes, Crona, ah, yes!" Medusa was having the best night of her life. "Keep going! Give me everything you've got!"

The build in pressure was growing to a painful point, but could do nothing about it until Medusa came. He tried pushing through it and kept moving while Medusa moaned louder. "Mother… it hurts….the snake….please."

"Just try and endure it just a little bit further sweetie." the witch rubbed her breasts.

Crona grit his teeth as the pressure grew harder and harder to ignore and the need for release was too great. "I'm sorry mother!" he pushed her knee to her chest and rammed his rod in her pussy hard and fast.

"OH FUCK! Yes! Yes! Oh my Fucking god yes! Almost there! Ah! Crona! Uh! Just a little bit more! Make mommy cum!"

Crona gritted his teeth in exertion as he started moving upward with his thrusts with his cock thrusting up against her walls and making her curl her toes.

"Almost there! Deeper! Fuck my pussy deeper! Ah! Uh! Fuck!"

"It's too much!" He cried out while feeling his cock ache for release as his thrusts became frantic until breaching her cervix.

"OH GOD!" Cried Medusa. She reached her orgasm and the snake around her son's cock came undone. Her juices sprayed out and coated Crona's groin with said male going crazy as he kept thrusting.

"**MOTHER!**" he released, spraying her insides with the pressure of a fire hose.

"OH YES CRONA!" She cried out loud while the hot seed coated her inner walls while filling her womb.

Crona collapsed on top of her as their bodies shook.

"Oh Crona." she sighed blissfully with a big smile. "Crona?"

She looked down and saw Crona had passed out and was currently sleeping on her breast like a pillow.

"Hmhmhmhm hips night Crona."

(2 years later)

A witch covered in scrapes cuts, and bruises ran through the desert, desperate to stay alive. "Almost there! Almost there!" she chanted in a high pitched voice.

"Get back here!" yelled a young man with an ax as he chased her to the entrance of a village.

The witch looked back and tripped over a rock and watched as the man grinned and raised the ax above her.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

"Hold it right there!" called a male voice from above before a sword knocked the axe out of his grasp.

"Ouch!" the Axe exclaim

All looked up to the village wall to see crona glaring at them. "Just what do you think you're doing to her!"

The axe changes into teenage girl. "Take it easy pal, she's a witch. We're just getting our hundredth soul to make me a Death Scythe."

"Well you came to the wrong place. This is the village of Ouroboros, where no Students of the Academy my enter."

"Wait, this is Ouroboros!" The young man looked shocked.

"That's right look, her hand had crossed the border into the village. Now that she's entered, you can't lay a hand on her."

The witch teared up in joy as she looked at her hand. "I made it… at long last."

"Now leave or I'll report you two to Lord Death." Crona ordered.

"Damn it!" the girl stomped. "We were so close!"

"Leave." Spoke Crona with a glare.

"Come on let's go." the boy dragged his partner away.

"NOOO ITS NOT FAIR!" the girl cried trying in vain to get free.

Crona jumped down and retrieved Ragnarok before kneeling down to the crying witch. "Don't worry you're safe now."

"Thank you...thank you!" She cried out while hugging him.

"Let's get you inside and patched up." Crona guided her inside.

"I heard about this place... but I didn't think it was real until a while ago. Those two were hounding me for three days, I never thought I'd make it."

"Don't worry. As long as you're in this village, you can rest easy."

She looked around at all the witches brewing and working on experiments. Each one going about their day with ease and smiles with some waving to her.

They came to the village square and stopped. "Just go down that way and ask around for Alma, she'll patch you right up." Crona pointed down another path.

"Alright, and thank you." She smiled before pecking his cheek and walking down the path.

Crona smiled and let out a sigh as he looked around.

"DADDY!" a pair of voices made him turn. They're running towards him were two small children a boy and girl with blonde and pink hair who reached their father's legs and hugged them with smiles.

"Hey there Fayla, Penn. You two have a nice nap?"

"Uh huh." they nodded before their father picked them up.

"Crona." Medusa walked up with her hands on her belly, swollen from her third pregnancy.

"Hey mom, we got just got another one. We still have room right?"

"Plenty." she moved around and put her arms over his shoulders. "I went to Alma and apparently you're going to have another daughter."

"Great another inbred." Ragnarok spoke.

"Yay, baby!" Feyla giggled.

The small family laughed before looking out to their home, happy and content with life.


	60. Marcus and Spenca

Mother's dark love

Marcus and Spenca

Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World, South Quadrant-

We find ourselves in a large floating castle in the sky. Well….more like a castle laying on the branches of a very large tree. This is the Server Tree, the focal point of the Digital world and domain of King Drasil, the God of all Digimon.

We now zoom inside the large structure.

"King Drasil!" Yelled a Gallantmon as it ran into the throne room. "Humans! In the Digital world!"

"Humans?" Spoke a voice in a large throne.

"Yes! And they are from DATS!"

The figure in the throne frowned and stood up.

"King Drasil. There is a boy with an Agumon leading them." Gallantmon said while the god walked closer to the knight.

"Show me an image of this human."

"Yes your majesty." He said before showing Drasil a white orb with video footage on it, with the an image of a brown haired teen with a red sweatshirt over his white undershirt, a pair of jeans, red shoes and a silver rectangular pendant around his neck. His olive green eyes were filled with determination and showed no fear. "Shall I eliminate him?"

The figure's eyes widened at the image of the boy. 'Marcus….You've grown up so much~'

"My king? What is your command?" Gallantmon asked while awaiting the order to delete the human.

"Bring him to me."

"What? My King. You can't be ser-"

"I said….bring him...to me." Frowned the ruler with a cold tone.

"Yes King Drasil! As you command." He said before bowing and walking out of the throne room.

'Marcus, to think you would come here.'

-Down below-

"HUMAN!" Yelled the Royal Knight as it flew toward Marcus and Agumon.

"Get ready Agumon!" Ordered Marcus.

"You got it boss." Agumon said reading a Pepper Breath.

"Wait! I mean no harm!" Spoke the Royal Knight landing in front of them. "You're presence is required by the God of the Digital world, King Drasil."

"How come?"

"I do not know. Human." Gallantmon narrowed his eyes. "But I suggest you comply and follow me."

"Boss?"

"Yeah?" Marcus turned to his partner.

"I think this is a trap." Agumon said while glaring at the Royal Knight.

"You read my mind."

"I assure you. It is not a trap." Gallantmon glared while pulling out his lance at the two. "Now come or face my lance."

"Should we try it?" Marcus whispered to Agumon.

"I think so."

"And you, Agumon." The Knight said causing the mentioned digimon to turn. "You have to wait here."

"Why can't we come with?"

"King Drasil only wants the human, not you." Gallantmon got in a ready stance. "Now come, or I will use force to bring you to the castle."

"Boss?" Agumon said while turning to Marcus. "What are you gonna do?"

"Looks like I got no choice." Gritted the teen who looked at Gallantmon. "Fine, I'll go."

"Wise choise….Human." He said as he lowered his stance. "Now grab onto my cloak and hold on tight."

Marcus gave Agumon a reassuring smile before walking over and grabbing the cloak.

"And human. Do not disrespect King Drasil or else." Gallantmon growled as he flew into the air towards the castle.

Marcus reeled back from the wind and held on tighter while trying not to look down at the ground.

-castle gates-

We're here." Gallantmon landed without checking to see if the human was still on his cloak.

"Y-You….bastard…" Marcus said while falling off the cape and landing on his stomach.

"Pick yourself up human. The king will not be disrespected by your unsanitary self."

Marcus grumbled before getting off the ground as Gallantmon walked ahead of him towards the gate. 'Arrogant bastard.'

-throne room-

"My lord." The knight bellowed as he opened the gates. "I have brought the human."

"I got a name ya know." Spoke Marcus with a glare.

"Like I care." Gallantmon retorted before addressing his lord. "What is your will, King Drasil?"

Marcus took the chance to look up at the throne with a figure in it. This was a man or maybe a woman, well it was hard to figure out the gender since the figure was covered from head to foot with long white robes that covered the face.

"Prepare our guest to a royal meal, Gallantmon." King Drasil said with a hidden smile.

"A meal? But King Drasil, why treat this human as a dignified creature?"

"Because I COMMAND IT!" The figure yelled in authority. "And if you continue to disrespect me you will find yourself permanently deleted, UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-Yes your majesty!" Spoke Gallantmon in fear before running off to prepare the food.

"Now. Marcus was it?" Said the God. "Are you in need of a warm bath?"

"No, why?" He asked confused.

"Well. You can't attend the dinner in those filthy rags."

Marcus looked at his clothes and did agree they did seem a little dirty.

"So I myself will accompany you to the guest bedroom." King Drasil said while standing up and walking toward him.

"Your choice."

"Cocky...Just like Spensa." The figure said before coming near inches to Marcus' body.

Said boy's eyes widened before narrowing. "How do you know that name?"

"Oh? Well she came here and had an audience with me. But let us talk later about this matter." Dresil said before walking Marcus to the castle doors. "Let us get you into some more fitting clothes."

"Whatever.' Remarked Marcus following the robed figure.

"Oh. And don't mind me if I just stay and watch you acquire the perfect attire." The God said while an unseen blush appeared on the figures face. 'And see how much you grew~'

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the figure as they reached a room with the figure going in first.

-guest room-

"This will be your living quarters for the moment. I hope this is suitable for your tastes."

"And where's the other clothes?"

"In the closet." Dresil said pointing to a rather LARGE closet on Marcus' right.

"Alright." Marcus walked over and opened the closet.

-minutes later-

'Marcus! That suit! Your so handsome~' the figure thought while Marcus came out in a black and red suit. "Does that outfit suit you, Marcus?"

"Yeah, pretty good." He remarked.

"Good. Now come." Drasil turned and opened the door. "We have a dinner to attend to."

'He makes it sound like this is so casual.' Thought Marcus as they walked out of the room.

-Royal dining hall-

"Woah, big place."

"Of course." Drasil said with a hint of pride. "Omnimon created most of the decor."

Both took a seat with them facing the other.

"So. Marcus." Said the God. "Is it true that humanity is trying to destroy us?"

"You're wrong. Every human doesn't even know what digimon are."

"So that robotic monstrosity was lying?" Drasil asked. "Because it showed me they have experiments of a certain scientist named, Akihiro Kurata."

"That guy is sick. He wants to destroy all the digimon and found a way to keep them from coming back."

"Oh? And these….Gizumon are his soldiers?" Drasil asked. "And what about his plan for awakening the Demon Lord of Sloth, Belphemon?"

"He merged himself with the guy just so he could have a lot of power."

"What a fool. Even if he was successful, the other lords would have killed him in a second." Drasil looked at Marcus. "Did you defeat him?"

"With some help from my friends."

"Oh don't be so modest. This act should be rewarded! Name one single wish and I will grant it!" Drasil said with a hidden smile.

"You're more friendlier compared to your knights."

"Yea. Those Royal Knights haven't had a real battle in years since the Demon Lords were sealed, So yea….They have become arrogant." The god chuckled before calming down. "Anyway, what is your wish?"

"Uh, can you stop attacking us?"

"Of course. But that is too simple. What is your true wish?"

"That's about all I want."

"Not even the location of Spensa Damon?"

"How do you know my mom?" He asked with a frown.

"Didn't I explain earlier? She came and had an audience with me years ago." Drasil frowned. "Now...What is your wish?"

Marcus looked away and sighed.

"Marcus...WHAT IS YOUR WISH!" Yelled the god.

Marcus stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "BRING HER BACK! CAN YOU DO THAT?!"

"Of course...But you have to visit me in my private chambers tonight." The god said smiling under her veil. 'Yes!'

"Why?"

"Because…." Drasil smiled. "My powers work better in the privacy of my chambers...away from nosey knights."

Marcus looked doubtful.

"Marcus...Just come." She said while looking at him. "This is an order."

"Fine."

"Good." 'He' said while leaving the table. "And try not to me later...Marky."

Marcus looked at the god walking away. 'Marky?'

"What? Your mother kept telling me that nickname when she was here." Then the god walked away with a hidden grin.

-evening, private chambers-

"Ah Marcus." Drasil smiled. "Welcome."

"So now you can grant my wish?"

"Of course….Marky~" 'He' said before removing his clothes revealing a familiar form. "It's been awhile my son."

Marcus' eyes widened and took in the form of the woman. She was a feminine version of Marcus, with long brown hair and covered in a lightweight metal dress that showed off her curves perfectly. Marcus almost acquired a nosebleed from seeing his mother's G-cups.

"What do you think?" She purred while walking closer to the now blushing boy. "Beautiful? Strong? Your type~"

Marcus blushed and backed up. "M-MOM!?"

"Yes Marcus? It's me~" She smiled while hugging him against her breasts. "I missed you!"

"B-B-But….how….what?"

"Oh? Well...Let's just say the original God is now my bitch!" She smiled. "And now I rule the Digital World~"

Marcus looked at her in disbelief.

"So? You have forgotten me?" She smiled falsely.

"I didn't forget you, none of us did."

"...So you didn't forget~" She purred while removing her dress.

Marcus stared at her full naked body.

"And I haven't forgotten you, my son~" She said before kissing him.

His eyes widened as his mom wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now we can be together...**forever~**" Spensa purred while they fell right onto the bed, pinning Marcus down.

"M-Mom! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm going to have sex with you."

Marcus' eyes widened before he tried pushing her off. "Get off!"

"No!" Spensa yelled before several metal vines appeared from her back and wrapped around his limbs. "You are mine! My promised husband remember!"

"Mom! Let go!"

"Is that any way to treat your wife? Especially when you proposed to me when you were only five?" She spoke.

"That was when I was a kid!"

"Yet, I was touched." She said moving Marcus closer to her. "And I accept your proposal, Marcus~"

He went wide eyed before she pressed her lips against his.

"Now~" She said before summoning more vines to remove his pants and underwear. "Make your wife pregnant with your heir~"

'I gotta get out of here!'

"Or is it you just wanted to leave me...again for **THAT FLOWER BITCH!**" Spensa growled at the mention of a certain DATS member.

"Yoshino?"

"Yes!" She growled. "She has been looking at you with lust! BUT YOUR **MINE! NOT HER'S MINE!**"

"C-Calm down mom."

"**HOW CAN I IF YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT GIRL!**" Spensa cried.

"We never got together!"

"**YES WE ARE!**" She yelled while tears fell from her eyes. "**We are **together….Marcus…"

"Uh, I meant me and Yoshino aren't together."

"...What? But she is ALWAYS WITH YOU!"

"We're on the same team! Of course we'd be in the same place on missions."

"...You have not cheated...on...me?" Spensa said with hope. "You were faithful?"

"Uh….I guess?"

As soon as those words came out of Marcus's mouth, Spensa started moving her son closer to her body. "Marcus~ I love you, my beloved son!"

He blushed as she kissed him again.

"Now, Marcus...Have you ever fantasized about anyone?"

"Uh, no."

"Not even me?" Spensa pouted while cupping her breasts with her hands. "Not even once?"

"W-Well it was a long time, so I forgot any details."

"..." Spensa looked at Marcus with a small glare. "Liar. You have been looking at my photos, the nude ones if your blushing face has anything to say."

"T-Those were an accident!"

"Nope~ You're nose is twitching." She smiled. "Did you dream about me too?"

Marcus blushed as he nodded like crazy.

"Marcus~ You're so handsome and cute when you blush." Spensa said before stroking his now hard cock with her right hand. "Now let's make those dreams a reality~"

He blushed as she went ahead and started taking his clothes off.

"My~ You have gotten so buff~" She purred. "I wish I was there for you growing up."

Marcus blushed crimson as Spensa rubbed his cock faster. "M-Mom! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"And why not?" She spoke while continuing to rub her son's cock.

"I-It's just wrong!" He gasped out.

"Yet you are still hard, Marcus~" She purred. "So you must lust over my body~"

'I need to get her off me!'

"Marcus!" Growled Spensa. "Why are you struggling? I know you love me!"

"Because I'm a virgin ok!" He shouted with a blush. "I've never done this before!"

"Oh~" She purred while moving Marcus' right hand to her snatch. "Then let me 'digivolve' you into a man, my son."

Marcus gave her a deadpanned expression.

"What? I still can make better jokes than you, Marcus!"

"Even I thought that one was lame."

"...I thought it was good." She pouted.

Marcus saw her stop and used to chance to flip them around.

"AH! MARCUS!" Cried Spensa. "WHAT?"

"If we're doing this, I'm taking the lead."

"...So you are a 'Mega' in this relationship?" purred Spensa while Marcus kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him closer and keep the kiss going. 'Such passion~'

The DATS member broke the kiss while looking at Spensa's face with a blush.

"What's wrong?" She teased. "Backing down already?"

'Yes.' "No."

"Oh? Then what are you waiting for Marcus?" She smiled while grabbing his body with her limbs. "Make love with me~"

He blushed and felt her pussy rubbing against his cock.

"Marcus~ Don't be shy." She purred while feeling his hard cock against her folds. "Fuck me~ Fuck the goddess of digimon~"

He gulped before slowly lining the tip up and slammed all the way inside.

"AH~ Marcus!" She cried while feeling her son's cock thrusting against her womb. 'So big!'

"AH! It's so warm inside!" He groaned.

"Yes~ And now.." She wrapped the vines against his limbs again. "I want every last drop of your semen, M.A.R.C.U.S.~"

He gulped and slowly pulled back before pushing inside her.

"Marcus….Stop teasing and thrust harder!" Commanded Spensa. "Or are you just a coward?"

That made him growl before he moved back and started thrusting inside her at a faster pace.

"AH! YES MORE! FASTER MY HANDSOME SON!" She cried before kissing his lips while the thrusting continued, causing her body to jiggle uncontrollably.

'Fuck! Her body's really hot! And I won't last too long!' Marcus thought since the feeling was much better than he thought.

"Marcus." She moaned after breaking the kiss. "Fuck me more! Give me your children~"

"M-Mom! I'm gonna cum!"

"T-THEN CUM IN ME!" She cried as they both climaxed, with Marcus' semen entering her womb caused her stomach to bulge a little.

Marcus groaned as he felt his mom's snatch squeeze his cock and milk it for all his seed.

"Marcus….I feel….so….happy." Spenca panted after milking Marcus' seed and laying under the man.

"Shit. I came inside."

"Don't worry, Marcus~" She smiled. "You are going to be a great father."

He paled hearing that.

"Marcus?" Spenca said. "You know that there is no law but mine~"

"W-Well you can't be sure you're pregnant." He spoke.

"Who knows~" She purred. "But you are my king now."

'Oh boy.'

"Or are you going to be a coward and run?" She growled.

"I'm not a coward! Just….nervous."

"About being married? Or having to be a terrible parent? Which YOU are not!" Spensa said before kissing his forehead.

"M-Married?!"

"Yes. Married. We are married." She said with a smile. "Now let's get some sleep, my son~"

He blushed as she pulled him down before the vines brought the sheets over them.

-next morning-

"KING DRASIL!" Yelled a certain lance wielding knight. He knocked on the bedroom's door. "King Drasil! It's past noon! Wake up my king!"

"Leave me be." Spoke the god.

"Your majesty. Are you ok? Your voice…" Gallantmon said in confusion before opening the door a smige. "It sounds...higher than usual."

"GET OUT!"

"AH! ALL RIGHT!" The knight yelled as a vine nearly crushed him. "I'M GOING!"

Spenca frowned and slammed the doors shut. "Sorry about that Marcus."

Said male was still sleeping.

"Aw~ Like a baby." She smiled before kissing him and laying back in the bed.

-omake-

Marcus yawned as he walked through the castle.

"Human." Said Gallantmon. "Why are walking around the castle nude?"

Marcus looked down and realized he forgot to put any clothes back on.

"Well?" Glared the knight. "Why are you nude?"

"I forgot, duh."

"How can an idiot like you forget?" He glared at Marcus, not knowing someone was behind him with a pissed of expression. "Or are you just insignificant?"

"GALLANTMON!"

"Yes my…..queen?" He said with wide eyes. Since 'King' Drasil was now in a kimono and her face was unveiled showing a look that would send even Lucemon running in fear.

"What were you saying to my son?"

"YOUR SON!" Gallantmon yelled in shock. "AND YOU ARE A WOMAN!? HOW?"

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A WOMAN!"

"B-But with all the robes…" He tried to say before being wrapped in a vine with thorns on it. "GAH!"

"What do you say to my son?"

"WHAT?"

"APOLOGIZE YOU IDIOT!"

Gallantmon nodded and turned his head to Marcus. "My apologies….human."

"HIS NAME IS MARCUS!" She shook the knight. "AGAIN!"

"My apologies….Marcus."

"Much better."

"But my ….king….What is he doing walking the castle nude?"

"It's queen, and that's because he can do so without any worry."

"What?" Asked the knight in confusion. "What does that imply?"

"He's my king of course."

"..." The knight froze as the two left the hall.

-two minutes later-

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!"


	61. Tails and Rosemary

Mother's dark love

Miles "Tails" and Rosemary

Heads up, Kranon is the one who did this entire chapter as a gift for me, so when you read this, remember to give all credit straight to him. I supplied the story, he supplied the chapter. Two different things. Enjoy.

Sonic the Hedgehog

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room, there stood a figure in the shadows. The figure appeared to be a male, and was seated on his comfortable chair in absolute silence.

Until, a woman came up to him. The woman was wearing a black military uniform along with a gas mask and a helmet. "Sir, someone asked me to deliver this to you." she spoke, showing a cassette in her hand.

The figure only made a motion for her to put it on his hand. The female soldier complied, she gave him the item and then left the room.

"Who could've sent this cassette to me?" he inquired to himself while inspecting it. However, he could only find a small piece of paper behind the cassette. He pulled the paper from it and saw 'Play me.' written on it. And without wasting any time, the figure used it in a portable cassette player.

As the cassette started to play, a familiar voice was heard from it. "Greetings, my friend." came Kranon's voice. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

The figure smiled as he kept on listening.

"Sorry for not coming to you in person, but I still have work of my own to do. However, I decided to give you a present, even if it's not your birthday. Check your computer, look for a video file that has the name 'Interspecies' Ally's Gift' on it and click it."

The figure did precisely what the voice of the recorded message told him. He went to his computer, looked for the video file with that name and activated it. The video began to show a hybrid that was barely visible in the light. But for the figure, he knew without a doubt who it really was.

"As I said in my audio message, this is my present to you." Kranon stated. "Another chapter for your 'Mother's Dark Love' fanfiction. And this one is about Miles Prower, also known as "Tails" with Rosemary Prower. I bet you will enjoy it." he finished.

And with that being said, the video began to show something else.

(IN MOBIUS)

Six months had passed since another genesis wave occurred, which separated the fox boy from his family. And just four months ago, he heard Sonic telling him that his mother, Bernadette was back in his life... And that they were in a relationship together.

Although the two-tailed fox was happy that his bro had one of his parents back, he found it... weird that they were in love as a married couple. Nevertheless, he still missed his own parents so much.

Sonic tried to keep Tails's hopes up, saying that someday the same could happen to him as well. Tails really wanted to believe him, he REALLY wanted to.

The fox boy was seen sitting on the grass of a small hill. He looked up to the clean and sunny sky with a very depressed face. "I... I wish I could at least... have my mom back." he tearfully confessed.

Unknown to him, his mother's ghost wasn't too far away. She was at the entrance of a forest, and had heard his words.

Rosemary wanted so badly to just go to him and comfort him. Yet, how could she? Ever since she was able to return from the dead realm, she wasn't able to interact with a single living being. And seeing her son so distressed, it was tearing her apart.

"That's so sad." a male voice suddenly spoke behind her, startling her. She turned around to see a tall individual dressed in a black cloak with the hood over his head. Rosemary didn't knew for sure, but the individual appeared to be looking... right at her.

"Ma'am, you can be certain that I can see you." he spoke.

She was surprised by his statement. The adult female fox still tried to find out if he was lying, but he was being truthful. And when she was about ask him anything, she saw him pulling out of his robe a bottle containing a red and pink liquid in it.

"You wish to be in your son's life? I can make that happen, ma'am. All you need to do is drink this elixir, and you'll be restored to the living... And so much more." the mysterious figure told her.

Rosemary nervously but carefully took the bottle from his claw. She inspected it for a moment. "What else can it do?" she asked as she turned her sights back to the figure. But she saw that he was nowhere to be found. Rosemary looked at the potion one more time and thought: 'Well, here goes.' And drank the strange elixir to it's last drop.

As soon as she finished, she began to feel weird. Her form started to tickle and feeling quite warm. Rosemary stared down to her feet, and noticed her ghostly appearance being replaced by flesh, blood and bone. As she gasped for air for a moment, she was able to breathe again. And soon enough, she was back from the dead... literally. She felt good, if not great, to be completely back to the living.

Rosemary quickly focused back on her son, who was still in the same spot. However, she suddenly felt something within her as she looked at him. Her heart was beating at a very fast pace, and she began to rub her thighs together as she felt warm. She licked her lips, and considered how to appear in front of Tails.

But before she could take a step to him, she saw a red vixen wearing a black outfit approaching her son. Rosemary instantly knew that it was Fiona Fox. And just her name made the fox mother frown angrily. She was aware that her son had a crush on the vixen. But when she knew Tails had confessed his feelings for her, and that she simply laughed and slapped him across his face. Rosemary clenched her fists in a barely contained fury. The fox mother kept herself hidden as she watched them.

"We meet again, shrimp." Fiona arrogantly snickered to Tails with her arms crossed, catching his attention.

"Fiona? But... how did you come back?" he asked in shocking surprise.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." the red vixen remarked coldly. And after that being said, Fiona attacked Tails.

Right at the moment Fiona raised her hand against the fox boy, Rosemary was about to intervene. However, when she noticed her son was being able to hold his own, she chose to stay where she was, but still be ready in case he got in a vulnerable position.

While they were fighting, Fiona managed to land a quick but hard kick to Miles's head, making him fall with his back on the ground.

The two-tailed fox grunted at the impact, before focusing his eyes on the red vixen. He saw her taking out a combat knife from her person.

"Just so you know, I've been planning to do this for some time." said Fiona, smirking sinisterly. "I wonder what Scourge will say when he sees your dead body, I bet he will want me in bed with him pronto."

Tails's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what she just said. First, she betrayed the Freedom Fighters, and him; And now, she was going to kill him to win the green hedgehog's favor.

As Fiona leaped to his direction, he only had enough time to grab both of her hands to prevent her from stabbing him, stopping the end of the blade by a few inches away from where his heart was located.

Because Fiona was a few years older than Tails, it was obvious that she was stronger. And slowly, she brought the blade closer to even cut through his fur. She was about to execute the fox boy, until she felt a hand grabbing her right arm mightily and pull her away from him.

"Don't you even dare hurt my son, you whore." A woman's voice growled dangerously.

Both Tails and Fiona turned their attentions to the female that interfered.

The two-tailed fox almost thought he was hallucinating, he was seeing his mother standing there and stopping the traitorous vixen from taking his life.

Fiona quickly tried to headbutt, punch and kick the older female, but all the attacks had no effect whatsoever.

"My turn." the fox mother snarled. And with just one jab to Fiona's stomach, she was knocked unconscious. Then, Rosemary focused on Tails, who was still looking at her in complete surprise.

"M-mom? Is it... you?" he managed to say.

"Of course it's me, dear." his mother confirmed. "Don't you recognize your own sweet mother?"

"Of course I do, Mom!" Tails happily exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he stood up and embraced her. "I was just so surprised to see you."

Rosemary herself was in a bliss. At long last, she was reunited with her son. She proceeded to rub his head as she kept hugging him. "I've been observing you for a few months, Tails." the fox mother told him. "And I know how much you wanted to see me again."

"But then how did you manage to appear?" Tails questioned.

Rosemary gladly answered: "I was able to recover my mortal form just today."

"Well, I'm just glad to have you back, Mom." he simply said and hugged her a little tighter.

A couple of minutes later, they departed from one another, and placed their attention on the knocked out vixen.

"What are we going to do with her?" her son asked.

She thought for a moment, until something came to her mind. "I believe I have an idea, dear. Allow me to carry her." she replied and volunteered.

"If you say so, okay Mom."

Thus, Rosemary took and carried Fiona in her arms while following Miles back to his house. While the young Prower was merrily leading his mother, she turned a hateful glance to the crimson vixen without him noticing. 'After what you did to my baby boy, Fiona! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO UNPUNISHED!' she darkly thought. 'I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HADN'T BROKE HIS HEART, AND EVEN LESS, TRIED TO TAKE HIS LIFE! And I assure you - I may not look like it at first, but I can be creative!'

"Uh, Mom? Is something wrong?" Miles' voice snapped her out of her thoughts, nearly catching sight of her angry eyes directed to Fiona.

"No, dear. Everything's fine." lied the fox mother with a fake smile.

They soon arrived to the house and Tails opened the door for his mother to enter with the traitorous vixen.

"Where do you want me to put her, Tails?" Rosemary asked as she said in her head. 'Can I put this bitch on the cold, hard floor?'

He replied and pointed to a door on the right: "You can put her on my bed over there."

The fox mother snarled silently, but she obeyed. All of a sudden, a loud beeping came from somewhere in the house.

"Oh I almost forgot, it's my latest invention down there!" Miles spoke up loud enough for his mother to hear. "I need to go check it for a bit, mom! I'll be right back." And with that said, the fox boy ran to the underground level, after he had closed the door that he entered.

Rosemary giggled to herself: "Oh, my son. After all this time, you haven't changed at all."

With her son busy, she was free to focus on the crimson vixen. Once she had got in Miles' bedroom and shut the door, she put a spell all over the room. 'Now to take care of this sorry excuse of a woman.' the fox mother thought with a sinister smirk.

Right after she had prepared herself, Fiona began to wake up. "Where... am I?" she inquired to herself as she saw that the place was dark.

Suddenly, Rosemary responded with hate in her voice, getting the red vixen's attention: "You are in my son's bedroom."

With a startle, Fiona quickly turned to face the angry Rosemary. "Damn it! You scared me, you old bitch!" the red vixen sneeringly spoke.

"Oh, I'm a bitch, huh?" Rosemary darkly retorted. "Says the girl who played with my son's heart and smashed it to pieces!"

"So what? I didn't care before, and I don't care now." Fiona insolently responded with a grin, not realizing that she had just condemned herself with those words.

The older vixen's anger only increased after she heard the girl say that. She soon stated: "In that case, Fiona Fox, I will not have the slightest of regrets about what I'm going to do next."

Fiona looked directly at Rosemary with an eyebrow raised. "What are you goin-" she started to speak up, but was interrupted as something was being flowed into her mouth. She instantly saw that the fox mother had turned her form into liquid and was entering into her body orally, to the last drop.

Once she was all in, Fiona began to hear her voice.

"I'll start by changing your body, then your mind." Rosemary stated demonically.

Soon, Fiona started to feel her body changing. Her age appearance became of 16 to 24; her hair turned slightly longer; she became a bit taller; and both her arms, legs and waist shaped into those of a sexy super model.

With each change, the crimson vixen released a scream filled with great agony.

"Scream all you like. Even if my son is already standing right next door, he won't even hear a whisper." Rosemary's voice spoke in a small sadistic tone.

Once she had finished altering Fiona's limbs and midriff, she began to concentrate on the private parts.

"Not a bad rear if I may say so myself, but it needs more flesh." The fox mother's voice commented. And after she said that, she expanded the red vixen's butt to the point that it ripped through her black pants.

"MY ASS! Stop it! GET OUT OF MY BODY RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Fiona yelled, trying to sound intimidating even though she was afraid, but failed.

The fox mother said nothing and continued with what she was doing. "You call these... 'breasts'? These girls need a lot of growth." Rosemary's voice spoke, criticizing the vixen's chest area. And in that moment, Fiona's bust slowly expanded into FF cups, also ripping through her shirt in the process.

"MY CHEST! YOU'RE TURNING ME IN-" the young vixen complained.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SLUT!" the fox mother shouted really annoyed, discontinuing her and adding what she was going to say.

With all the physical changes done, Rosemary started to work on the crimson vixen's head. "Now that your body is finished, I can now start on your mind." stated the older vixen within Fiona's body.

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!?" Fiona inquired in absolute terror, in the brink of screaming.

Rosemary answered: "I'm going to lock your consciousness in the depths of your mind."

After that being said, Fiona began to feel as if her head was getting squeezed like an egg. She fell on her knees and placed the hands on her head, hoping to smooth her torment, as she shrieked in great pain... but it was in vain. It simply took a few seconds for the red vixen to cease screaming all of a sudden. Then, she got back to her feet... and revealed her new eyes in the shape of Rosemary's.

"I think it's time for us to take Tails, Rose." the new Fiona declared proudly.

"Yes, I believe it is time." Rosemary agreed as she got out of the vixen's head and returned to her own physical form. But this time... her appearance was different. Rosemary looked like she had not only the same age as Fiona's, but also the same height, the same body type, the same ass, and the same amount of cleavage. She looked nearly identical to Fiona, except for the fur color and the hair.

"But first," she started to say with a finger in the air. "you must promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That from this day forward, you will become Tails' lover and mother figure. You won't let any other females touch him, hurt him, talk to him and even less have sex with him, unless I allow it. If you fail, I will take possession of your body... permanently." the brown vixen told her in a neutral tone.

Fiona loyally replied: "I promise, Rose."

"Good. Now let's go see our boy." Rosemary said in slight satisfaction.

Before the duo exited the bedroom, the fox mother made sure to purge the spell she had previously casted, and undress herself and the new mother. And just after she closed the door, the two vixens saw Miles returning from the underground level.

The young fox was left with his mouth agape as soon as he set his eyes on them.

"Like what you see, dear?" Rosemary inquired to her son with a jest.

"M-mom? Fiona?" he asked in true surprise as his twin tails stood all the way up.

"That's us." the vixens said happily in unison.

Fiona gently joked and pointed out: "Look, Rose, our boy got a tail boner from us."

At first, Miles gave a bit of a confused look on his face before noticing his tails raised up and blushed before grabbing them and trying to shove them back down.

Both females laughed lightly at his useless attempt to get his tails down.

"I think we should help him, Rose." the red vixen suggested.

"And we will." the brown vixen spoke in agreement.

The two-tailed fox watched as his mother and Fiona circled around him for a bit, before they grabbed each of his arms.

"Shall we go to bed, Tails?" Fiona and Rosemary asked at the same time.

He answered with uncertainty: "Yes... I think."

And without wasting another second, the two females immediately dragged the fox boy into his bedroom and closed the door.

Back inside Miles's bedroom, the vixens quickly pushed him to the bed.

"When this is over..." Fiona began to announce.

"... we have already made you a man." stated Rosemary, finishing the sentence.

Tails gulped and opened his mouth to speak up, only to have his mother kiss him while moving her tongue all over his oral entrance. He really wasn't expecting such sudden action. However, it didn't took long for the fox boy to relax and return the favor.

And a moment later, Rosemary permitted Fiona to kiss him too in the very same way.

All of that kissing was having a big effect on Miles, which made him moan pleasurably.

"Looks like someone wishes to get in action." the red vixen said out of nowhere, when she felt the now erect dick of the young fox touching her.

Realizing that his wood was out in the open, Miles turned as red as a real tomato. He apologized with as much calmness as possible: "S-sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey." the crimson female told him. Then she turned her attention to the brown one. "Do you want to go first? I don't mind."

Rosemary replied with her excitement in control: "Yes. While I'm going vaginal you are going oral. Then, we swap positions."

As the vixens began to move to their places, Tails was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. "Fiona, what's...?" he started to inquire her, before she sweetly shoved a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't say anything, Tails. Let your second mommy, Fiona take care of you in your upper level." Fiona purred as she sat on his face.

'MY SECOND MOMMY!?' Tails shouted in his head with wide eyes.

"Tails, please suck my dripping tunnel." the red vixen said to the fox boy, making him forget about his thoughts and focus on the fun. Fiona gasped at first when she felt him sucking and drinking her, but she quickly began to moan afterwards.

And while they were at it, the fox mother was stroking his pole until it was big enough for what she wanted to do. She kept moving her hand on it a few times, before it stood at four inches long and a little thread of cum came out of it. "For someone who is about to become a stud, not a bad size for a start." the brown vixen gracefully said, licking her lips. Then without so much as a word, Rosemary got herself ready and descended her womanhood to swallow her son's penis.

The two-tailed fox grunted at the sudden tight feeling, but he saw no motives to object as he was liking the experience, feeling his mother moving her hips up and down on him.

Slowly, they started to stir their bodies faster, and faster... and faster.

"Go deeper, dear!" moaned the brown vixen.

From that point, Tails felt himself sweating a lot and breathing rapidly, yet he honored his mother's wish. "I... I feel... something... coming out!" he said between breaths and with his muzzle still inside of Fiona's snatch.

"Don't... hold back, honey! Let it out!" Rosemary answered back, panting as well.

And after a couple of seconds, the trio cried out as they reached their orgasm, and Tails released a big load of cum straight into his mother's cunt.

"So, did you... enjoy it, Tails?" inquired the red vixen trying to catch her breath as she got off of the fox boy's face.

"Actually, I loved it." Miles smiled as he licked Fiona's cum around his mouth.

His mother purred at his reply while breathing heavily: "We are happy... to hear that, Tails. Because... we're going to... have sex again."

He sweatdropped a bit: "Okay, just... give me a minute."

After he had recovered, the females asked together: "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, let's do this." responded Tails with a charming voice.

And so, the vixens went to their positions. But this time, the fox boy would use his tongue on Rosemary's pussy and his shaft in Fiona.

"Don't forget to lick me from inside." implied the brown vixen.

"Alright, Mom." he anxiously replied.

As the red vixen was also a little eager herself to have him inside of her, she quickly went to her place.

"I hope you like this pussy too, 'my son'." Fiona teased him.

"And I hope you like my mast, 'Mom'." Miles teased back.

And they immediately got back in the game. While Tails was licking his mother's vagina inside and out, Fiona was having his prick in her own womanhood.

"Did you like her waters, Tails?" inquired the brown vixen.

"Oh yes, I did." the young Prower answered with a smirk, while he continued to lick his mother.

"Then let's see how you like my own." she stated with a grin of her own.

Bit by bit, their actions began to pick up the pace as they approached their limits.

"Fiona, please... faster!" he begged while panting.

"Sure thing, dear." Fiona moaned in response.

As the red vixen kept moving her pelvis repeatedly, making the fox boy's cock go in and out of her. Tails pushed his tongue deeper into his mother's cunt and tried to lick her organic walls with more speed.

With their bodies sweating like if they were in the middle of a desert, they knew they couldn't contain themselves any longer.

"I... I'm about... to explode!" Miles groaned with his dick trembling in pressure.

"I'm about... to cum too!" the vixens warned at the same time.

And with nothing else being said, the trio reached their climaxes.

"AAAHHHH!" the three of them cried out together. With Tails getting his face wet with his mother's juices, and Fiona having her womb filled with his seed.

"So... tired." the exhausted young Prower managed to say, before his eyes closed.

The vixens looked at his sleeping form and couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"Have a nice rest, Tails." they said, before they cuddled to him and joined in his sleep.

(IN THE NEXT DAY)

Tails and his two mothers were enjoying a nice breakfast. When suddenly, someone was heard knocking at the entrance. They stopped eating and went to answer the door. And they opened it, the brown vixen saw the very same hooded individual that she met yesterday, standing by the entrance.

"Good morning." he greeted simply.

"Good morning, sir." Miles also greeted, with some caution. "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure chuckled lightly and politely spoke: "Apologies if I sound rude to you, boy, but my identity is no concern of yours. I came here to deliver a message." he added.

"What message?" Rosemary questioned, still ready to defend in case of violence.

The figure then turned his attention to the brown vixen and said: "Do you remember Jules Hedgehog and Amadeus Prower?"

The mention of those names really caught them off guard.

"Yes, we do." confirmed the fox boy. "Why?"

The hooded individual began to explain: "I bring you good news and bad news. The good news is that me and a friend of mine have found a way to bring them back to life."

Hearing that his father and Sonic's would be revived as well, Tails couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"R-really? When will they return?"

The figure replied: "It might not be today or tomorrow. However, I can let you know that they will return soon."

"So what's the bad news?" asked Fiona, raising an eyebrow.

The hooded individual sighed before saying: "The bad news is that they can only be resurrected as females."

"WHAT!?" the three of them screamed in shock.

The mysterious figure bent his head down and stated: "I'm sorry, but we could not find any other means to bring them back."

"Goodbye. And sorry if I disturbed you." said the individual as he began to vanish.

After seeing the figure vanish from their sights, they looked at Miles, who was still in shock.

"H-honey, are you okay?" the worried brown vixen asked.

"I... I don't even know." Miles responded, quivering. "I'm gonna have my dad back... but, as a mom?"

He started to imagine images of what his father would look like as woman, until it was too much for his head and caused him to pass out.

And as soon as he did, his birth mother and mother figure went to help him and bring him back inside of the house.

(BACK IN THE DARK ROOM)

With the video showing that the story of Miles and Rosemary had ended, the hybrid's shaded image appeared one last time.

"And that's it, this Mother's Dark Love chapter has reached the end." said Kranon with a hint of satisfaction. "Since I noticed for a while that your fanfiction has also started to include genderbent fathers with their children, I thought it would be fair to give the fox kid a bit of a warning." he included. "I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day, my friend."

With those parting words, the video file stopped playing. And before the figure on the chair went back to his own business, he spoke with a smile: "Until next time, Kranon."


	62. Marcus and Krystal

Mother's dark love

Marcus and Krystal

Star Fox

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark and gloomy as 2 individuals stood at the grave of Fox McCloud, these 2 were his family. Marcus McCloud, his son and the new leader of the new gen of Starfox, a band of space mercenaries for hire. The other was Krystal, she was a princess and Fox's wife. Krystal sobbed into her hands as Marcus had one hand on her shoulder.

'Dammit...one day, I'll find you Son of Wolf O'Donnel, and then I'll avenge my father...but right now...'

Marcus held his mother and let her sob while he patted her back.

"Fox..."

"It's alright mom...just put the flowers down and we can leave this painful place." Then as Krystal put the bouquet on his grave. "Bye dad, see yah after I mount the head of Wolf's son over my fireplace."

"I miss you Fox...maybe one day...we'll see each other again." She said as she pulled out a ray gun and pointed it to her head, but that's when Marcus reacted and kicked it out of her hand.

"M-maybe I'll take a break from my mercenary work until you feel better, how does that sound mom?"

"I'd like that." she nodded with a sniffle.

It had been a few months, and despite the hiatus, Marcus did not get sloppy, infact, what transpires tonight shows he on point with his gun!

He yawned as he got out of bed after having some trouble sleeping. He then saw Krystal's bedroom door, slightly open and he could hear her moaning.

"Huh...do I hear...a guy moaning?" He panicked, he pulled out his gun and peaked in, when he did...

"Yes, yes, yes...Panther..."

"How do you like it mi amore?"

'Panther Caroso? I knew mom was cheating on dad with Panther!'

Marcus then had flashbacks as a kid, when Fox was out during work, young Marcus heard Krystal and Panther doing it, he was so traumatized he hoped it was only his imagination from being so tired, but tonight...he was sure of it.

"Krystal, after all these years, I'm going to give you my cream p-"

*Bang!* Panther was shot in the back of the head!

"Oh my god!" screamed Krystal.

"Mom! What the fuck?!"

"M-Marcus!"

"You have been cheating on dad for years, how dare you?!"

"But...Panther was so...charming..."

"That doesn't mean you can just cheat on dad!"

"But...he's dead now...I don't think it counts any..." Then she was slapped with the gun!

"I am the current leader of Starfox, dad fucking lives on within me you whore!"

"But Marcus..."

"I'm gonna teach you what loyalty is!"

She gulped as he climbed on the bed.

Marcus then threw the dead Panther off! "He'll make a good pelt later..."

"Marcus, what are you...mmmmph!" Krystal couldn't say anything as her son forced his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled her close while wrestling his tongue against hers.

As Marcus and Krystal kissed...

'Oh my God...he's just like his dad in the kissing department...what else of Fox lives on within you Marcus?' She thought before pushing Marcus off! "No Marcus, don't continue, if we have coitus...we can no longer be mother and son!"

"Heard that line so many times in hentai that it gets boring!" He held her shoulders down. "Besides, if you already cheated with another guy, what changes if it's from your own son?"

"But..." She then felt his hard member under Marcus's pants. 'It's as big as Fox, but harder than him.'

"See something you like and want?"

She blushed and looked away.

Marcus the removed his shirt. "So mom, will you undo my pants?"

She nodded and started pulling them down. His big blue dick kissed Krystal's forehead.

"Falco ain't the only blue balled stud." Marcus joked.

Krystal stared at it in surprise and awe.

"I see twinkling in your eyes."

"What?"

"Okay you horny dog, if you like it so much, then suck."

"B-But.."

Then Marcus put his hand on her head. "Do you need me to lead you?"

"I-It just seems weird."

"What's so weird? Despite the blue fur, aren't I, the spitting image of dad?"

"Well yes but..."

"But nothing, unless you want me to go in you dry."

"Fine." she relented before leaning in and took a lick on the tip.

Marcus let out a moan of pleasure. "Mom, your tongue is so wet."

Krystal licked around the sides while idly leaning in more. Soon, her son's entire length was in her.

'I can't believe I'm inside her!' thought Marcus.

Krystal then pushed herself back and forth as she tasted her son's dick. 'I can't believe I'm performing oral sex on my son.'

"Heh, you really as a slut, aren't you?"

"Heeey!"

"Don't talk with your mouthful mom." Then he pulled his dick out of her. "I think it's plenty wet now." He moved down and threw the sheets off to look at her naked body. "Mom...you're beautiful, I can't believe I sucked on these breasts when I was a baby!" He reached out and grabbed them before squeezing them.

Krystal then lactated.

"Whoa..." he looked at her. "How are you lactating?"

"I weaned you early, so my milk swelled my up."

"Let's fix that than."

Marcus then licked her nipples, switching between each. "So you ever did anything so much extra milk?" He said between pauses.

"Funny you should say that...on every April Fool's Day, I'd put breast milk in the baked goods I make for your dad, whether it be cake batter, pancake batter, or cupcake batter, he was completely unaware."

"Even then you were a kinky slut." he pinched her nipples.

"Can you stop saying that?"

"It's the truth, my beloved mother." He resumed licking one nipple before he squeezed her breast and sprayed her milk inside his mouth.

Eventually, Marcus finished. "Alright, I'd say I drank enough delicious milk." He moved back up with his cock in her face. "Now it's your turn for a drink."

"Then we can fuck?"

"Getting into it I see?"

She blushed before moving her mouth onto his cock.

Marcus then thrust his hips in rhythm to Krystal's movements. "Even better than before!" Marcus couldn't bare it anymore. "Aw, mom...I'm gonna cum..." He held her head and moved even faster with a grunt.

'I can't believe he's going to cum!'

"Here comes my McCloud spunk!" He slammed inside and started cumming.

Krystal had taken huge loads from Fox, Panther, and a few suitors during her princess days, but they were far cry from the load that Marcus unleashed. Her cheeks bulged as she tried swallowing all she could.

Marcus's sperm leaked from the sides.

"Hot." Marcus commented. He pulled out and watched as his mom slowly drank it all.

"Marcus...I promise I will remain loyal...but only after you cum inside me, my son."

"You know I will mom."

He moved back down and saw her spread her legs to reveal her snatch. "So I came out of here huh? Time for me to go back in."

He rubbed his cock against it, getting a shiver from Krystal. "I'm putting it in now mom." Marcus then held onto his mom's hips as he stuck his member into her pussy!

"Go ahead."

Marcus at 1st, went easy on his mom before holding onto her hips tighter! "Check out this variant of dad's Speedy Fox Illusion!"

"Huh?"

Then Marcus thrusted faster with the help of one of Fox's signature Smash Bros. Moves.

"Oh! That was a good one!"

"Be lucky I ain't using my variant of dad's Fire Fox!"

"Go faster!"

"You got it mom!"

Then Marcus thrusted faster into Krystal! "Mom, you feel so good!"

"And you have the exact same amazing shape of your dad!"

"But who's better?"

"You!"

"Now tell me the truth! Are you a slut or not?"

"I am a princess! Of course I am!"

"Then yell it out! Or I'll stop."

"I AM MARCUS MCCLOUD'S ROYAL SLUT OF A MOM AND I AM HORNY FOR MY OWN SON'S DICK! CUM IN ME NOW SO YOU CAN SAVE ME FROM PROSTITUTION!" She screamed.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" He slammed inside one last time before cumming.

Krystal screamed in pleasure as Marcus said Fox's catchphrase.

"Mission complete!"

His sperm coated her womb in seconds. The sperm cells raced to Krystal's egg as Marcus pulled out.

He panted and laid down on top of her.

"Hmhmhm, all tuckered out and resting your head on my chest. Just like when you were just a cub."

"Mom...promise you won't cheat this time."

"I won't Marcus, trust me I won't."

Then they embraced each other as Fox and James looked down on them.

"Uh..."

"It's fine son."

"You sure dad?"

'Yeah, once they see us in the after life, your wife will get the love of all 3 gens of Starfox."

Years later we see a Fox standing at the graves of Marcus and Krystal.

"Hope we can meet again mom and dad."

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Marcus, Fox and James were giving Krystal a heavenly gangbang.


	63. Zuko, Azula, and Ursa

Dark sibling love

Zuko, Azula, and Ursa

Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fire Nation Palace, throne room-

"Azula." Spoke a voice. "You failed your firebending exam."

"But father, it was one time. I can get it if you give me another chance." Spoke Azula looking up at her father.

"You don't get chances. One slip up will destroy the fire nation." Fire lord Ozai growled while getting up from his throne and walked towards the young girl. "Now you will be punished for this slip up, Azula."

"B-But father!"

But Ozai didn't hear as he fired a point blank fire ball right at her back. "You will be quiet or I will make you suffer like that failure of a boy."

"AHHH!" Screamed Azula from the fire as it burned the back of her clothes and hit her back.

"Be quiet!" He yelled while applying more heat to the wound, only for a bolt of lightning to hit Ozai in the arm.

"That is enough brother!" Yelled Iroh. "Using your own bending against your daughter is despicable!"

"She is my property. I can do whatever I want with her." He glared at the general.

"She is a child! You may be fire lord, but only a coward would strike a child, especially his own daughter!"

"She is just a heap of flesh. And worth nothing to this world other than being a weapon for the prosperity of the entire Fire Nation."

Iroh scowled at his brother while nodding to his niece to go and got into a stance. "If that is how you feel, than I will do what must be done."

"Oh really? You finally revealed your colors, traitor." Ozai smirked while Azula ran from the room in fright.

-in the halls-

Azula panted with tears and panic as her burn hissed in pain.

"Azu...AZULA!" Yelled Zuko as he entered his older brother mode. "Who did this!?"

She stopped and looked away with a frown while holding a hand to her back.

"Tell me so I can burn his face off." He growled as flames started forming from his arms.

"It's none of your business." She spat walking past him with a frown.

"I'm your older brother! I need to protect you..even if you do call me Zuzu." He said while holding onto Azula's hand. "Let's get mom to have a look at it."

-Ursa's room-

"Mom!" Yelled Zuko as he opened the door with Azula looking away from him. "Azula's hurt!"

Ursa stood up from her bed and walked over. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but her back is burned." Zuko said while holding Azula's hand.

Ursa walked over and gasped at seeing the wound. "What! Azula, what happened?! Who did this to you?"

"..." Azula looked away with a few tears from her cheeks.

"Hold on, I have some ointment that will help." Ursa turned and walked over to one of the cabinets in her bathroom and grabbed a jar before walking back over and got on her knees. She opened the lid and took some in her fingers. "Try and be still."

"...father did this." She finally said while trying to hold back the pain on her back.

"What!" Cried Ursa and Zuko in shock.

"He burned me for failing my exam...he called me a heap of flesh, a tool, his property." She cried while holding Zuko's hands tightly.

"That's horrible." Spoke Zuko with a scowl as their mother continued to gently apply the ointment to the girl's back.

"He...called you a failure Zuzu…" She cried while trying not to move in fear of getting hurt more. "But you're not one!"

"But you always act like you're better, even if you are." He replied.

"I-I'm sorry." She cried while looking at Zuko with puffy eyes. "I'm a terrible sister."

Zuko saw the pain from their father, which seemed deep in her considering Azula was a prodigy and gave her hand a squeeze while Ursa finished applying the ointment.

"Zuzu….I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Azula."

"But…I'm nothing but a monster-"

"That is not true!" Spoke Ursa in a firm tone.

"But-" Azula stopped when their mother moved down and pulled both into a hug, but was mindless of the burn so she didn't touch it. "Mom….why? I thought you hated me?"

"I could never any of my children. You both are the most important things in my life."

"...even if I stole Zuzu's pants?" Azula asked while Zuko looked at her.

"You stole my pants?!"

"Um…..maybe?" She sweated. "I was going to have a laugh when you couldn't find them and burn them before your eyes."

"...why?" Zuko asked while internally trying to keep a blush from appearing. 'Good thing they never knew about that incident.'

While they talked, Ursa frowned while looking at the wall, thinking about what she would do next.

'Take them away from here.' Her consciousness said. 'To protect them from all things in this world.'

'But where? Even if we did leave, Ozai would try to bring us back and punish them with who knows what!'

'What about that lost island off the coast of the northern portion of the Fire nation?' The consciousness. 'Plus that island is always moving.'

'I'm just worried they'll be hurt. If I lost them….I don't even want to imagine that.' She thought in fear.

'So are you going to leave them here with that monster? Or are you going to take them away?'

Ursa looked down at her kids and stared at the burn before scowling. 'No.'

'Good. Now tell them about the island.'

"Mom?" Zuko asked. "Why are you looking at Zuka's back?" He teased.

"Zuka?" Azula glared. "Why that Zuzu?"

"Consider it payback."

"Zuzu…" She growled. "I will burn that hair of yours!"

"Stop it you two, and listen." Spoke Ursa with a serious expression. "We're going to leave this place soon, so I want both of you to get your things together."

"What?!" Both said in shock.

"I won't let that monster hurt you two ever again, that's why we need to leave, now."

"What about uncle?" Zuko asked.

"...yea.." Azula said. "What about uncle?" Then her eyes widened. "Uncle!"

"Azula? What's wrong?"

"Uncle Iroh! He's fighting father in the throne room right now!"

"And won…." Said a now burnt Iroh as he walked into the room. "That stings."

"Uncle!" The kids called running over. "Are you alright?"

"Just burned and a little singed." He chucked slightly. "But I'm ok."

"Iroh, what happened? Is Ozai…" asked Ursa.

"He's out cold." Iroh frowned. "And his arms and legs are burned due to him using his fire to cover them like armor."

"Flame armor?" Azula asked in confusion. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but he's bound to wake up soon. You three need to get out of here."

"What about you?" Azula asked looking down. "Uncle…"

"Right now I'm not worried about myself. But you three need to run, I don't want him to do anything worst to any of you."

"Yes uncle!" They said before running to their rooms as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Thank you Iroh, I'll make sure he never finds us. But are you sure?" Asked Ursa in concern.

"I'll will be fine. Just hurry Ursa."

She nodded and rushed to get her own belongings.

-northern portion of the Fire Nation, seashore-

"Mom...slow down!" Zuko said with the specter of tiredness about to overtake him.

"Hurry up!" Called Azula as the three of them ran across the sand to the docks.

"Ok!" Zuko said as he moved faster as they jumped into a wooden dingie. "Ah..ah..Azula...are you ok?"

"Yes, the ointment seems to work fast."

"Good...but your back...it's really in pain." Zuko said while trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine." She spoke while sitting down.

"If it starts to hurt again, let me know and I'll put more on it." Spoke Ursa as she started getting the sails ready.

"Yes mom." Azula said while Zuko tried to assist their mother.

"Zuko, you just sit down with your sister, I can handle this." She reassured him.

"Yes mom…" Zuko said while sitting down next to Azula. "So...Azula?"

"What?"

"Are you still in pain?"

"I'm just fine." She spoke holding her knees and looking away.

"Azula. Look at me." He said firmly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just fine. Our father burned me, called me a tool, and now we're leaving our only home. It's all fine." She spoke in sarcasm.

"...no need to be so sarcastic Zaka."

"Well why shouldn't I! I...It's just not fair!" She cried with tears as she stood up.

"Nothing is fair Azula." Spoke Zuko. "Look at me, I always felt weaker because dad always thought you were a prodigy."

This caused Ursa to frown as she continued to look for the island from the bow.

"It hurts now, but look on the bright side." He continued.

"What bright side?" Azula glared.

"We're going somewhere far from him, and we still have mom. Our family is still together."

Just then a large thump was heard as the ship stopped moving.

"Kids, we're here." Spoke Ursa with a smile.

"Where?" Asked Azula in confusion.

"I don't see anything." Spoke Zuko.

"Yea...only fog." Azula said while trying to find her own feet. 'It's so thick!'

"Call it intuition, but the island is right next to the boat."

"What?" Zuko said before falling out of the boat onto the sand. "Never mind."

Ursa giggled before climbing out of the boat and helped Zuko up. "Watch your step."

"Like that will happen-" Azula said before doing the exact same thing, but on top of a clawed foot. "What the!"

"What is it?" Asked Ursa.

"There's a giant foot under us!" Azula panicked.

The others looked down and were stunned.

"What is this island?!" She said while hugging Zuko tightly.

"Hmmm, a moving island would be odd without legs….I think I know." Spoke Ursa.

"What?" Zuko said trying to get out of Azula's grasp. "Ow! Azula!"

"Hold me!"

"It's alright, there's nothing to worry about." Ursa spoke walking over and hugging them. "This is a Lion Turtle."

"...a what?" They said looking confused.

"A large creature not well known that are said to be very intelligent with an island on the back of their shell."

"...do they eat people…" Azula asked with fear clutching Zuko tighter.

"Azula! You're hurting me!"

"No, they're friendly, but we best be careful not to be rude to it."

"How does one be rude to a turtle?"

"**By hitting one with a boat.**" Said a deep voice.

"AHAHA!" The children screamed while hugging Ursa's legs like two iron clamps.

They all looked at the head of the island and saw a large head glance at them. "**Well….tell me why you are here?**"

"Humble Lion Turtle, my children and I have come here for refuge on your back."

"**From what? Dragons? A rogue Airbender?**"

"My husband, Fire Lord Ozai."

"**...never heard of him.**" The lion turtle replied. "**And why are you running from him?**"

"He is a horrible man who would willingly harm his children with no remorse." Spoke Ursa with a scowl.

"**WHAT!**" It roared in anger. "**HE WOULD DO THAT TO HIS OWN CHILDREN!**"

Azula and Zuko reeled back and slowly nodded.

"**You can stay however know this, as long as you stay on my back, you will never age or die, even after you turn eighteen, you will stay young in both mind and body forever.**" The lion turtle said before adding. "**But if anyone steps foot outside the protective barrier...you will age until you turn to dust.**"

"What!" The children cried out as they shivered in fear. "Mom."

"**Will you still remain here?**"

Ursa frowned and crouched down beside her children. "This is very big you two. If you don't want this, we'll try and sail somewhere else, but I'm not sure where we'll end up."

"...mom...the boat…" Zuko pointed to the now sinking boat in the distance.

"It's gone…" Azula said.

"Oh dear."

"**So will you stay or just look at a sinking boat?**" The lion turtle asked.

"It seems we will be staying." Spoke Ursa.

"**Then welcome….Fire Lady, Ursa, descendent of Avatar Roku.**" The lion turtle spoke before its head dipped back into the water.

"Come along you two." She smiled and held their hands. "It'd be pretty embarrassing if we didn't find shelter."

"Yes mom!" They replied as they unlatched from her legs and grabbed their stuff.

"**Oh.**" Said the lion turtle popping his head up from the water. "**By the way. Word of warning. Sometimes I submerge underwater to acquire whale cats. So if that happens, hold on tight and...are you waterbenders?**" It said looking at Azula and Zuko.

"No, we're firebenders." Spoke Zuko.

"**Not good. Well you better learn how to hold your breaths for hours then.**" The creature spoke before submerging its head again.

"Charming." Replied Azula with a frown.

"Well maybe your big head will save you?" Zuko teased.

"Shut up Zuko!"

Ursa smiled as they made their way to the jungle on the back.

-eighteen years later-

"Oh Zuzu!" Teased Azula, now garbed in what remained of her red clothes that were tied around her chest that seemed about a c-cup with the rest acting like a red skirt around her waist, while poking Zuko's cheeks with her finger. "Let's play!"

"Is this gonna be another game of fire darts?"

"...no…" she said turning away. "It's a game of hide and shriek."

"Don't you mean seek?"

"No. Hide and Shriek. And the first one to scare the other wins a free kiss." She smiled. "Even if your breath stinks Zuzu."

"Bleh." he grimaced. "Fine, but I'll pass on the kiss when I win."

"Same...now hide." Azula said while covering her eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4,.."

Zuko turn and sprinted into the thick brush.

"5, 6, 7,..."

He found a thick tree and started climbing it.

"8, 9, 10, 11…"

He reached a strong branch and sat on it with a confident grin.

"15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! ….Zuzu that's a ridiculous spot to hide." Azula deadpanned while looking at Zuko, who's red shirt remains made him an easy target for her. "You're a red lemur bat on a green canvass."

"Damn it!"

"Now get down from there or mom is going to flip."

"Azula! Zuko! Lunch is ready!" Said Ursa from behind Azula.

"AH!" Jumped the girl and turned to her mother. "Mom! I'm right here."

"Sorry. And why is Zuko on that branch?"

"We were playing Hide and shriek."

"...oh you mean the game that Roku made to annoy your grandfather?" Ursa chuckled.

"That's the one."

"So...why is Zuko still up there?" She asked with concern. "He might get hurt again! On his other eye!"

"Mom! I'm fine!" Called Zuko.

"Then why is there a buzzard hornet next to you Zuzu?" Azula chucked.

Zuko blinked and turned to see the large insect.

"Bezwak?" It buzzed while causing Zuko to jump out of the branch in fright.

"ZUKO!" Cried the two woman.

"AHA-" he screamed before landing in a thorn bush. "Ow...I'm ok…"

Ursa ran over in fright and carefully helped Zuko out, who was shown to also have a loincloth made from some leaves. "Zuko! Don't ever do that again!"

"How could I? It's not like I fell like that the last time."

"But you did." Azula said pointing to her right eye. "And you have that 'battle scar' to prove it."

He frowned and groaned as his mom pulled some thorns from his back and arms.

"But hey I almost got food poisoning from your cooking." Azula said while turning slightly green from the memory.

"And you forgot the time I made you jump."

"What? When was-"

Zuko fired a light flame on the ground as she jumped back...onto another thorn bush.

"OW! My butt!"

Zuko snickered while his mom flicked his forehead before helping her daughter out of the bush.

"What? It was just a joke." Zuko said while Ursa started pulling the thorns out of Azula's butt.

"Ow! Yea Ow! A joke."

"Even as adults you two act like children." Their mother remarked.

"And you act like a mother chicken cat." Zuko remarked while pulling a thorn off his cheek.

Ursa shook her head with a smile and plucked the last thorn. "There we go Azula."

"Thank you mom." She smiled before walking towards Zuko and flicking her fingers against his cheeks. "You are a chubby cheeked squirrel frog."

"And you're a fat butt minx pig."

"Zuzu...do you kiss mom with that mouth?"

"Of course not!" He frowned. "But your butt is big."

"And your cheeks are chubby."

Both growled at the other while Ursa chuckled.

"Mom. Is she/he a big butt/chubby cheeks?"

"You're both fine the way you are." She smiled. "Come on, we don't want lunch getting cold."

"Ok….but mom?" Asked Zuko.

"Yes?"

"Did your chest get bigger?"

"Zuko!" Yelled Azula while putting him in a chokehold. "Don't say such things!"

"Easy Azula, it was just a question. And the answer is yes."

"What?" Azula questioned while letting go of her brother. "Your chest got bigger...while mine is still small…" 'Damn it….'

"Oh Azula, you're growing just fine." Spoke their mother walking ahead of them. "Come along you two."

"Ok mom!" Zuko said while whispering in Azula's ear. "Big butt."

"Chubby cheeks." She whispered back.

-in the small hut-

"Mom...why is there a buzzard hornet at the table?" Azula asked while said creature sat at the table like a human.

"Well we had extras and it looked hungry, so it flew in when I was cooking and I figured it couldn't hurt to have company.

"Even if Zuzu is scared of them?" She asked while Zuko glared at the insect in both fear and loathing.

"Well I see no reason this can't help break him of his fear."

"Bezsak?" It buzzed while looking at Zuko. "Squazzz."

Zuko sat down and just focused on the cooked fish on his plate.

"Bezz?" It looked at the fish with anticipation. "Zzz?"

"Aw. How cute, Zuzu has a pet." Azula giggled.

"No I don't." He growled.

"Bezuko?" It asked...ok who gave him cactus juice? "Pazz the fizh pleazze?"

All their eyes widened while Zuko reeled back. "He talked!"

"Of couze I can talk Zuko." It said. "I'm a Zirit."

"Mom….did you put something in the fish?" Asked Azula in shock.

"No."

"What? Zcared?" It asked while eating some fish with its beak. "Delizouz!"

Zuko shook his head and started eating some recalling his earlier question to his mom. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Ursa asked while still in shock from the talking spirit eating next to her.

"Did your chest really get bigger?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "Why did you ask that?"

"Just curious." He shrugged.

"Zuko...pazz the zalt." The spirit buzzed. "Pleaze?"

Zuko groaned and passed the salt.

"Thank you Zuko." It said before flying away with the salt. "Later buzz."

"Weird."

"For once I agree with Zuzu." Azula said while shaking her head. "Oh and Zuzu...your fish is gone."

"What! Damn it!"

"Could have been worse chubby cheeks."

Ursa smiled as they started getting into another argument and took a moment to look over them.

'So cute….but they are getting older and…' She started to blush.

'You should fuck them.'

'W-What! I can't do that!'

'Then where are the grandchildren coming? Azula? A random whore or slut?'

'Not possible. The only people here are….the three… of….us…."

'See. Now you either fuck them or vise versa. Or let them start fucking random insects?'

'No! I doubt they'd do that, but I can't just do it with my own kids. Even if Zuko has matured into a handsome young man, and Azula is rather slim and beautiful…'

'Then why did you mastrabate yesterday at them sleeping then?' The consciousness asked. 'Were you horny?'

She blushed.

'See? You want to help them fuck because you need some release from all these years.'

"Mom? Are you feeling ok?" Asked Azula.

"Your face is redder then big butt's cheeks after eating that strange red plant yesterday." Zuko snickered at the last bit.

Azula growled and threw one of the fish at Zuko's face.

"...why did you just throw that snake fish?" Zuko asked with a tick mark developing on his head.

"For calling me big butt."

"But you do have one...and it's huge!"

Before her kids could start, Ursa stood up. "Azula? Zuko?"

"Yes mom?" They asked while pulling each other's cheeks.

"I think it's time you two learned something important. Something called sex."

"Sex….isn't that the practice of love making?" Asked Azula.

"Yes, and tonight, I want both of you to come by my room so I can teach you all about it."

"...what?" Zuko blushed.

"Why?" Asked Azula with a massive blush.

'What do I say? Really there's no reason cause we're the only ones here, so really if they masturbated and got some stress out, they wouldn't need sex.'

'Just do it...make something up.'

"Um…..because all men and woman should learn it."

"True." Zuko said with an understanding smile.

"I don't know…" Azula said with mixed feelings. "We can't just learn this after so many years."

"It's something only adults can understand, that's why I never explained it when you were younger."

"So why was…. 'he' trying to teach me that years ago?" Glared Azula in rage.

"Who?"

"Ozai, chubby cheeks." She tugged at her brother's left cheek harder.

"What!" Growled Ursa. "What. Happened?"

"...um…..giant dragon worms…." She turned away. "Big old and smelly ones…."

"THAT BASTARD!" Roared Ursa with her hands ablaze as the remains of her clothes, which consisted of a pair of red and gold robes that covered her e-cups like a snake while acting like a short dress skirt, which turned into fuel for her rage.

"Mom! Your firebending!" Zuko said in shock.

"And it's black!" Azula said while looking away from her pissed off expression.

"IF I EVER SEE HIM! HE'LL RUE THE DAY HE WAS EVER BORN!"

"Mom! Calm down!" Both said as they threw some cold water at Ursa. "Better?"

"Somewhat." She sighed.

"Good." Zuko blushed. "Because…"

"Your clothes were on fire." Azula said while looking at her own chest with envy. 'Damn it.'

Ursa blinked and saw her bare breasts were clear as day and blushed before crossing her arms to cover them.

"Um mom." Said Azula. "I think Zuzu is having a nose bleed."

"So...large…." Zuko said while on the table, head first, in a pool of his own blood that ran from his nostrils.

"Uh, you two go out and occupy yourselves while I get something to cover me up."

'Something sexy~'

Azula got up before lifting Zuko up by his arms and dragged him outside.

-outside-

"Zuzu…." Azula said while trying to slap him awake with her hands. "Wake up!"

"Uh, what?"

"You had a nosebleed." She said while looking at her own breasts. "Damn it…."

"What's wrong?" He asked wiping some of the blood away.

"Nothing….just breast envy." She said while looking away. "Forget you heard that chubby cheeks."

"Big butt."

"Chubby cheeEEKKKSS!" Azula retorted while tripping over a rock onto Zuko. "Ow…."

"See? Told you." He spoke with a groan.

"Shut up….." Azula huffed, she blushed as her butt was on his face.

He blushed and sat up before shaking his head. "So….what should we do in the meantime?"

"...you still owe me for that painful experience earlier." Azula glared while looking at Zuko with mock anger. "My butt still hurts you know."

"Oh cool off, you'll be fine."

"..." She glared at Zuko before deciding to do something...rude. "Hey, Zuzu."

"What?"

"Remember when I stole your pants?"

"Yeah?"

"Well….I know you stole my own pants...and turned it into a 'doll'." Azula smiled evilly. "You really need to practice your Hidden dragon technique."

Zuko blushed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and then there's the matter about our little bet."

"What bet….oh….WHAT!" Zuko blushed even redder. "Hey, you said whoever scared the other got a free kiss, but technically, no one got scared."

"You scared me Zuzu after falling of a tree...so, you have to kiss me." She grinned. "Unless you're scared."

"N-no I'm not!" He blushed.

"Then kiss me Zuzu." She laughed. "If you dare."

He blushed and walked over before quickly pecking her cheek and pulled away.

"See? I didn't bite…" She laughed before kissing his cheek. "Much."

"W-What was that for?" He asked with wide eyes. "You didn't have to kiss me."

"True, but seeing my Zuzu flustered is always delightful." She giggled.

"Your Zuzu?"

"What? You are my doll after all." She smiled before walking away.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are chubby cheeks." She laughed before running from a now red Zuko.

"AM NOT!"

-a few minutes later-

"...give up yet…" Panted Azula while choke holding Zuko again.

"No…" Zuko got out while trying to pry her arm off him.

"Well then...I guess I have to annoy you forever then Zuzu." She said while stopping for a brief second. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That moaning...is that mom?"

"Ahh~"

Both blushed and stood up while looking around for the source.

"Aha~ Zuko I can't hold it! Ah~"

Said boy blushed at that.

"Aw, does someone like hearing that from mom?" Teased Azula.

"Azula~ don't stop AH! Slapping my ass~"

Now it was Azula's turn to blush.

"AHH!" Moaned Ursa's voice before it went quiet.

"...Zuzu…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's check on mom." Azula blushed while opening the door that earlier was home to moans of pleasure.

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Scared Zuzu?" She glared while walking in side. "It can't be….BY AGRI!"

Zuko looked inside and dropped his jaw as they saw their mother naked while laying on the bed.

"...Zuko." Said Azula seriously. "I think mom is losing it."

"Ah~ Zuko….Azula…" panted Ursa with a light blush at seeing her kids.

"..."

"..."

"...you saw that?" Ursa blinked before blushing heavily as her kids both nodded.

"Well…..heard it actually." Spoke Zuko.

"From all the way from the kitchen…" Azula blushed.

"Well, than I guess it's time I showed you two what sex is."

"...with us?!" Both said before backing away. "Um….I think the stove is on still!"

Ursa got up as her kids bolted away. "Alright, hard way it seems."

-later that night-

We find the former Fire Lady tip toeing across the wall towards her children's room. She kept to the walls and listened in.

"What just happened earlier big butt?" Zuko said while laying next to Azula on the single twin bed.

"We saw our mother….bare…..and pleasuring herself."

"...like you when hot summer happened two years ago?"

"No!"

Ursa smirked and stepped in the doorway. "Hello kids."

"Ah! What are you doing with that rope and paddle!" Zuko yelled blushing at his still naked mother.

"I'm just here to show you two the pleasure of a woman." She smiled. "Who's first?"

Both tried to run...only to trip on each others feet and fall face first into Ursa's chest.

"Both it is." She grabbed both and walked back to her room.

"Wait! Mom!" Azula panicked. "What are you going to-" she was silenced as Ursa leaned down and pressed their lips together.

"Wow…" Zuko blushed before being kissed as well on the lips. His eyes widened as Ursa reached her room.

"Mom...why?" Azula blushed as they plopped down onto the bed.

"That depends, will you try to run again?"

"...may-"

"No we won't, right Big butt?" Zuko interrupted.

"Zuzu!"

"Consider it payback for kissing me earlier." Zuko smiled.

"Well we're going to be doing more than kissing." Smiled Ursa.

"What?" Zuko asked before his clothes were burned off by Ursa's black flames.

"My, you have gotten stronger." She purred rubbing a hand across Zuko's chest.

"Um…" He blushed as another black flame consumed Azula's clothing.

"Mom!"

"What? You should be proud." Ursa reached over and slowly touched one of her daughter's breasts. "See? Nice, firm and soft."

"And small…" She pouted.

"I don't think Zuko thinks so." Smirked Ursa seeing her son's cock slowly stand up.

"So Zuzu likes me?" She blushed as she looked at the cock like a hypnotic string was to a cat.

"That, and any man would stare if two girls did this." Ursa leaned over before claiming Azula's lips again.

Zuko could only blush as both women started groping each other's breasts. 'By Agri…'

Azula moaned from the rubbing while feeling her mother's tongue move across her lips.

"Mom…." Azula blushed as Ursa stopped the kiss temporality. "I think Zuzu is having another nosebleed."

Ursa turned and giggled while Zuko tried to wipe it away. "Want me to kiss you too Zuko?"

"I'm fi-" he tried to say before being kissed again. He groaned as his mom eagerly pushed her tongue into his mouth and started wrestling it with his own.

"..." Azula started the glare. "I wanted to kiss Zuzu first!"

Ursa pulled back with a smile. "Aw, does my Azula have a little crush?"

"N-no!" She blushed. "But Zuzu is my doll."

"Well you two can kiss, but I'll move onto the next part." She smirked moving down near Zuko's cock.

"Mom!" Zuko blushed before being kissed by Azula. He groaned as his mother started to trail a finger up the sides.

"Zuzu…." Azula smiled as she broke the kiss. "You're my doll~"

"Wha-" Zuko blushed before being licked on the ear.

"You heard me. You're my doll, Zuzu."

"Azula, why don't I show you how to please this fella?" Spoke Ursa gripping Zuko's cock.

"...yes mom." Smirked Azula while nipping at Zuko's earlobe. "Tasty."

"Azula!" Zuko panicked. "Stop that!"

Azula just smirked and moved down near her brother's cock.

"First, make sure it's all lubed up." Spoke Ursa leaning in and licking the side with her tongue.

"What is that….white stuff around Zuzu's worm?"

"Smegma, seems someone needs to clean more." Teased Ursa rubbing her hand up and down her son's dick. "Of course, there's a good side to it."

"What?" They asked.

Ursa resumed licking, but focused around the bottom of the tip, making Zuko grasp from the sensation.

"Mom….s-stop…."

"Nope, I need to clean it." She purred licking and sucking around the sides before pulling back. "Tasty."

"Can I?" Purred Azula while looking at the cock with hunger.

"We'll do it together. I think your brother would love that."

"What do…" Said Zuko before noticing that his cock was getting bigger from the constant licking. He groaned and stared in shock as Azula started to lick the other side.

'Zuzu's cock….it's so good.'

"It even helps to do this." Ursa reached down and started caressing Zuko's balls while licking across the tip.

"But it has...hair...and stuff." Azula cringed with a blush as she continued to lick Zuko's staff.

"Well then try this." Ursa put her lips around the tip before she started bobbing her head over the cock.

"Mom." Zuko moaned while feeling the wet flesh of his mother's mouth. "This feels….weird."

'...but good.' Azula thought while starting to lick around Zuko's balls.

Ursa sucked harder while bobbing her head faster, eager to taste more of her son's cock.

"Mom...I'm about t-" Zuko tried to say before being interrupted by Ursa.

"Hold it, try to hold it in. Now it's time we use these." Ursa held up her breasts.

"...easy for you to say…"pouted Azula. 'Your breasts are bigger than mine.'

"Azula, your chest is still big enough." Ursa reached over and gave them a squeeze. "Just hold them up like me and follow my example."

"...I still want your breasts mom…." She pouted. "I'm just so fl-"

"Oh? Then try wrapping them around Zuko's cock."

"..." Azula pondered before wrapping her breasts around Zuko's cock. 'I still want a bigger chest…'

"So soft." He groaned out.

"Really?" Azula blushed. "But they are so small…."

"I can still feel them."

"...really?" Azula smiled while Ursa chuckled.

"Then you'll love this." Ursa wrapped her breasts around the other side and pressed them against Azula's chest.

"Mom…"

"...why can't I have such big-"

"Give it time Azula. Now we just move our breasts up and down your brother's cock."

"Ok...but can you help…" Blushed Azula. "I'm still scared…"

"Just watch." Ursa slowly moved her chest up and down while getting a gasp out of Zuko.

"...Ozai must have hated me…" Azula looked down. "Because he….slapped me on the chest and called it…. 'Small'."

"Just forget about him and remember, your brother and I are still here with you."

Azula smiled before moving her chest across her brother's cock. "Thank you…"

"AH! This is really good!" Groaned Zuko feeling the soft mounds encompass his dick.

"Who's breasts do you love Zuzu?" Azula purred. "Mine or moms?"

"Ah...I can't pick!" He grunted moving his hips lightly. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't cum!" Azula blushed while Zuko's semen exploded onto their breasts like a mini volcano.

Ursa grinned and started licking some of the sperm off her breasts. "Even better than I thought."

"...yum.." Azula blushed while licking the semen off her mother's breasts.

Zuko panted and laid on the pillow while Ursa stood up.

"Now, it's Azula's time."

"What?!"

"We licked your brother, now he gets to lick you." She smirked. "Come on, get on the bed."

"But-" she tried to say before being licked on the nipple by Zuko. "ZUZU!"

He grinned before he and his mom pulled her on the bed and Ursa spread her daughter's legs.

"Mom! Stop!" She blushed while covering her face.

"Nope." Ursa leaned in and spread the pink folds. "So clean and cute."

"N-no! Please stop I don-"

"Wow...big butt is so clean...unlike her breasts." Zuko snickered.

"Hey!" Growled Azula.

"But I admit…" He blushed. "Your butt is so cute."

Azula blushed before moaning as Ursa started licking and squeezing her nipples. "Ah! Zuzu...lick my butt please~"

"Best do it Zuko, otherwise she might go nuts." Teased Ursa before she started sucking on Azula's nipples while twirling the other in her fingers.

"Ah! Zuzu!" Azula cried out with pleasure. "Lick me!"

Zuko moved over on the bed and leaned in down to his sister's pussy before holding her legs up and started licking her ass.

"Zuzu! I love you!" She purred before feeling her folds starting to drench the bed.

Zuko noticed and brought a hand up before rubbing a finger across them.

"Ah~" Azula moaned while Zuko continued to rub his sisters pussy.

"How does it feel?" Asked Ursa with a grin.

"So soft and wet." Zuko said while licking the folds with his tongue.

Azula shuddered as her mother started licking her neck and groping her chest.

"Zuzu...mom...please...fuck me."

"What?" Zuko said confused. "'Fuck?'"

"She means she wants you to put your penis inside her." Clarified Ursa with a grin.

"Please….I want Zuzu's child." She moaned while feeling her mind breaking from the lust.

"Well you'll have to wait a little longer." Ursa looked at her son. "Zuko?"

"Yes mom?"

"Call me Ursa." she purred. "And I think it's time you put your cock inside me."

"But-"

"Please. I want your child...Zuko."

He blushed at the request and felt his cock stiffen up before moving up and grabbed her ass.

"Please! Zuzu!" Azula pouted. "I want you!"

""Go ahead Zuko, ram it in mommy." Purred Ursa reaching back and spreading her folds open.

"No! Me first!" Azula blushed.

Ursa however gave her breasts a squeeze. "Young lady, you will wait your turn or you will not lose your cherry, ever. Understand?"

"...y...yes...mom…" She said with a pout.

"Go ahead Zuko." spoke Ursa.

Zuko nodded before slowly pushing his cock into her pussy. He groaned at the warm feeling while Ursa hummed with a smile.

"Ursa...it feels so warm."

"Go in as deep as you can and remember to move your hips."

Zuko nodded while Ursa decided to give Azula some love, by licking her nipples again.

Azula moaned and squirmed as Zuko slowly moved his hips back and forth, pushing his cock in deeper inside his mom.

"Ursa!" Azula moaned while feeling her nipples starting to harden from the touch.

"AH! Go harder Zuko!"

"Yes Ursa!" He moaned as he thrusted even harder into her snatch while Azula felt her nipple being nipped.

"Ursa!" She moaned. "Lick my breasts faster!"

"Yes my beloved daughter~" she purred while her womb felt like it was going to break from Zuko's large cock. "Zuko! Faster~"

Zuko grunted and held her hips as he moved faster. "Mom! It's getting warmer!"

Ursa moaned while nipping harder onto Azula's nipple.

"MOM! THAT HURTS~"

"Sorry Azula, but I can't help it." Purred Ursa before pressing her lips against Azula's while squeezing her breasts with each thrust Zuko gave her.

'Mom….I love you…' Thought Azula while deciding to use her tongue to wrap around Ursa's. 'But I need you!'

Ursa moaned in the kiss while feeling Zuko's thrusts became frantic.

"Mom! I'm cumming!" Zuko said as his sperm entered Ursa's womb like a flame inside an oven.

Ursa's body shook as her juices sprayed out on Zuko's groin.

"...Mom…" Azula moaned. "Please...tell me you're not pregnant."

"Well it's hard to say. With this much I might get knocked up." She smiled rubbing her belly.

"...let me be a mother as well?" Azula said while licking her mother's stomach. "Please~"

"Mmm, I don't know." Smiled Ursa. "It's not something easy, and are you really alright with being knocked up by your brother?"

Azula nodded so fast that Zuko thought her head might break off from the speed. "Please!"

"Mmmm, alright."

"Thank you mom!" She smiled while kissing Ursa's stomach. "I love you!"

Ursa giggled and slowly got off the before and turned to Zuko. "Care to cum inside your sister?"

"...if it makes big butt happy, then yes." Zuko smiled while Azula pouted.

"Zuzu...you chubby cheeked brother of mine."

"Alright, but let me do one more thing." Ursa walked over and licked some of the sperm that covered Zuko's cock. "Need it to be nice and clean first."

"Mom." Both blushed. "We are not children."

"To me, you'll always be my kids." She smirked. "Now go at it like animals."

Both looked at each other before Zuko slowly pressed his cock into her folds while Azula felt her hymen breaking.

"AH!" She cried out while feeling the pain as blood slowly dripped out.

"What happened?!" Zuko said in concern while thrusting his cock harder into her uterus.

"Hold it Zuko!" Ursa put a hand on his shoulder. "A girl's first time needs to be gentle. If you go too fast it will only hurt them."

"...really…" Zuko paled. "But you were fine, mom."

"How do you think I had you two? I already lost my hymen."

"To who?" Azula moaned. "That monster or the turtle stork?"

"Azula!" Zuko yelled back.

"Your father of course. But a turtle stork would probably be more satisfying." Laughed Ursa.

"Yea. Even a turtle duck is better then him." Azula giggled.

"Damn turtle ducks…." Hissed Zuko.

"Zuko." spoke Ursa in a reprimanding tone.

"What?" He asked while Ursa slapped his ass. "Ah!"

"You just focus on waiting until the pain is gone and wait till Azula is ready for you to move."

"...I was ready but continue to slap Zuzu's butt mom." Chuckled Azula.

Zuko frowned before he started to slowly move, but laughed when Ursa started lightly slapping Azula's ass.

"Mom." Azula blushed. "Zuzu's butt not mine."

"Sorry honey, but I've wanted to smack your cute little butt for a long time."

"Mom...it's not small." Zuko grunted. "It's huge, soft and very beautiful."

Azula blushed and moaned from Zuko's thrusts and her mother's smacks. "Faster."

"Ok big butt...no Azula." Smiled Zuko while thrusting harder into her womb. "Mom...slap her harder."

Ursa obliged happily with a smile while Azula started moaning louder.

"ZUZU! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She moaned.

"You're getting tighter." He grunted moving faster before grabbing her chest.

"Zuzu!" She moaned as Ursa started to slap her butt even harder. "Harder!"

"Is Zuka a …..what's the word?" Zuko grunted while thrusting harder into Azula's pussy.

"A what?" Ursa asked without stopping her palm meet her daughter's ass.

"That word...mela...melancois?" Zuko said while groping Azula's breasts harder, causing her to moan harder.

"Masochist?"

"Yes that one….is Zuka a masochist?"

"Why would I be that?" She moaned with the thrusts.

"Because you're getting tighter every time we either slap you or grope you hard." Zuko panted.

"Looks like she loves being treated like this." teased Ursa.

"N-no I don't!" Blushed Azula while feeling her womb about to explode from the thrusting.

"Then why are you getting too tight." Zuko grunted moving his hips faster.

"I-I don't know!" She blushed. "I-I feel something coming!"

"Me too!" Zuko grunted while feeling his cock twitching inside her. "I'm cumming!"

"ZUKO!" She cried out while feeling her womb bursting from the cum coming inside her like a bolt of lightning.

"Make sure she gets every drop."

"...Zuko~" Azula smiled while kissing his cheek. "I love you, my doll~"

He blushed before Ursa kissed his cheek as well.

-five years later-

We find a certain fire lord on a wooden boat in the middle of the sea. Well...former fire lord, do to being exiled by the now fire lady, Mai.

Ozai growled as he kept rowing against the waves. Only to hit some fog covered land.

"Who are you?" Said a small girl with very familiar eyes, who was naked and using a fishing rod to catch some snake fish. "Are you a fish?"

"I am Fire lord Ozai." he spoke. "What island is this?"

"...Ozai….isn't that a beast with a small penis?" She asked. "And this island is just a lion turtle."

He looked at her confused since such a beast couldn't be here, but shook his head. "Why are you on this island?"

"I live here with my dad and moms." She said while walking away. "Now are you going to just stand there or are you going to get out of here?"

Ozai looked at the girl confused as he got out of the boat...only to feel a slimy substance on his foot.

"Oh and watch out for the eel leaches." She said while jumping up a hill visa a blast of fire. "They love biting feet off."

Ozai growled and stumbled to get them off and followed the girl with reluctance.

"Mom!" Said the girl as she walked to the hut. "This ….fish just appeared on a log."

"You know fish can't go on dry land sweety." Spoke a familiar voice.

"But it's right behind me." She said while pointing to Ozai. "And he stepped on a eel leech hole."

Ursa walked over before her eyes widened at the man.

"Mom?" She asked while Azula came out with a young boy with black hair that reached his shoulders. "Father!" Azula growled while blue flames appeared out of her right arm. "What are you doing here!"

"So, this is where you came to." He spoke with a frown.

"...so this is not a fish?" The girl asked confused.

"Sweety, you and your brother go out and play. We'll handle him." Spoke Ursa with a sweet smile.

"Yes mom." Both said while walking away.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Azula.

"Don't you have a nation to rule." Ursa glared while producing a black flame in her right arm.

"Regrettably no. I was usurped from my throne because of a stupid prime minister's daughter."

"Good. You were a terrible ruler." Zuko said from behind Ozai. "And a terrible excuse of a human."

"Watch your tone boy. I am far above your strength." This earned him a punch in the face from both a blue and black flame covered right hook.

"Get away from our husband, YOU BASTARD!" Ursa and Azula yelled while taking a stance against the former ruler of the Fire Nation.

Ozai grunted from the strike.

"I've waited a long time to do this, time to pay you back for that scar." Scowled Azula.

"Don't forget to add extra pain, Zuka." Zuko said while creating a large ball of flames in his left hand.

Ozai stood back up and threw his upper robes off and lit his hands aflame. "I will make you beg for mercy!"

"...did you say something, Ozzy?" Ursa teased while creating a ball of black flames. "Because you talk like a tone deaf racoon monkey."

"A very stupid one at that." Both siblings jeered while shooting the balls of flames at Ozai.

He rolled out of the way before firing his own fire blasts at them.

"Really?" Said Azula while bending the blasts around them and send them right back at Ozai with twice the force.

Ozai blew it away before seeing Ursa and Azula took the chance to charge him and slammed their fists against his face.

"Now die you bastard." Ursa growled before kicking him in the balls, with a black flame covered foot.

He let out a silent scream of pain before Zuko ran over and all three encompassed him in a three way fire blast. Which caused Ozai to start screaming in pain as the flames started burning his skin, muscles and burns.

Each one kept it up before stopping and Ozai's burnt corpse fell to the ground.

"...um. Zuzu?" Azula asked after calming down.

"Yes?"

"I think we should dump it into the sea."

"I'll do it, you two go play with the kids." Smiled Ursa.

"Ok….Ursa." They smiled while Azula's butt was slapped by Zuko.

"Zuzu!"

He snickered before running away from her.

"GET BACK HERE!" She blushed while running after her brother.

Ursa smiled before grabbing the charred ankle and started dragging Ozai's body to the edge of the island. "Good bye...you monster." She growled as she threw the body into the sea where a very large sea serpent ate it.

'Now, time for some quality time with my family.' She thought with a smile.

'**Ok...that was interesting.**' The lion turtle thought while swimming into the sunset.


	64. Bulma and Panchy

Mother's dark love

Bulma and Panchy

Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's see if I got everything." Bulma looked over her stuff. "Let's see, Water? Check. Food? Check." She looked in deeper. "Extra provisions, check. Full supply of capsules, check." She closed the Bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Alright, now it's time I find those dragon balls." she grinned. She quickly ran out the door.

Panchy her mother spotted her daughter running to the daughter. "Bulma, where are you going?"

"Going off to find the Dragon balls Mom."

"The what?"

"The Dragon Balls."

Her mother tilted her head confused. "The dragon Balls?"

Bulma sighed. "Basically, I'm going out to find them and make my wish come true."

"Oh that's nice, what are you going to wish for?"

"The perfect boyfriend!" she beamed with a blush.

She slightly Flinched at Bulma's Response. "You mean you're going out into the world all on your own?"

"Yep, Wish me Luck!" She said as she left out.

"Now hold up there young lady." she spoke walking over to block Bulma's path.

"Yeah Mom?"

"It's way too dangerous out there for a girl your age." she crossed her arms.

"But Mom!"

"No buts." spoke her mother in a surprisingly firm tone.

Bulma flinched at her mother's Tone. "But mom-"

"No Buts!"

Bulma reeled back. "But I need to find a boyfriend!"

"Room, Now!"

Bulma sighed and reluctantly turned and walked away. "Now I'll never get a boyfriend." she mumbled.

Her mother heard that and sighed. She shook her head. 'My baby doesn't need to put her life in danger just to find a boy.'

She walked off into the kitchen. She poured herself some water and drank from it while standing next to the counter. "There has to be something I can do."

As she drank again that's when a thought crossed her mind. 'She doesn't need a boyfriend!'

She smiled and giggled before heading to her own room.

(Meanwhile with Bulma)

"I can't believe mom." she fumed sitting on her bed with a huff.

"Can't believe mom what?"

Bulma looked at the door and her face went red, her eyes bugged out, and her jaw dropped. Her mom was standing there Naked..What? Their world still has Dinosaurs and you find Bulma's Naked Mom weird? WELL TOO BAD it's our Story!

Bulma looked over her rather youthful and mature body and saw her mother's breasts were about a G-cup. "Mom what're you doing!?"

"What? I just thought we could talk and I felt a little warm." she smiled walking over and sitting on the bed.

Bulma felt nervous...And Awkward. "Uh, so what did you wanna talk about?" she asked looking away.

"Us."

"Us?"

Her mother nodded and patted her daughter to sit right by her.

"Mom, what do you mean by Us?"

"I mean, I can help you with your problem better than you think." she smiled.

"How?" she found herself pulled closer and landed on her mother's chest. "Uhh Mom, what're you doing?"

"Tell em sweetie, how do they feel?"

"They feel Nice, why?"

"Well Bulma, I'm here to show you that you don't need a boyfriend."

"What!" she looked at her mom like she lost her mind.

"Something wrong?"

"Mom! Give me one good reason why I don't." she frowned while trying to ignore how soft her breasts felt.

"Because you have me."

Bulma looked at her confused. "Huh?" To her surprise her mom started to Kiss her. Her eyes widened as she tried to push her back.

'It feels Nice.' Panchy hugged Bulma closer and rubbed her daughter's back to help her relax. They pulled apart. "How was that sweetie?"

"It was Great." Bulma admitted with a blush.

"Good." Her mother leaned in to Bulma's ear. "Cause there's more where that came from."

"Wait what?" she found herself on the bed and watched as her mom started taking her clothes off. "Mom, are you sure about this?"

"Of course." she smiled looking over Bulma's naked body. "You really are becoming a young woman."

Bulma looked away with a Blush.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get big just like me." she purred grabbing Bulma's chest. She soon started to Fondle her chest.

Bulma squirmed from the odd feeling.

"Something wrong dear?"

"It...It just feels weird." she got out.

"Oh don't worry it's going to be a lot Better." Panchy reached down and started rubbing Bulma's inner thighs.

Bulma let out a Soft moan.

"Aw, does my little girl like that?"

She nods yes.

Her mother grinned and kept rubbing the two spots before leaning down and started licking Bulma's nipples.

"Oh Mom it's so good."

That made her happy and started rubbing her fingers across Bulma's folds.

Her moans started to get loud.

"Moan as much as you want, your father's down in the basement and won't hear a thing."

Her Moans got louder.

"Ooh, look at this." Panchy held up her fingers to show her daughter's juices on them. "Did someone wet themselves?"

She looked away with a Blush.

"Let mother handle that." Panchy crawled down and spread her daughter's folds. "Aw, it's so cute."

"Mom, don't tease me like that!"

She just smiled before taking a little lick of the wet snatch.

Bulma shuddered. She let out a moan as her mother started to slowly lick across it without stopping.

"You're so tasty dear!"

"Ah! Don't say that mom!" she moaned.

"Why?"

"It's just embarrassing."

"Oh really?" She then stuck a few fingers into Bulma's Snatch.

"AH!" moaned Bulma jumping from the extra digits.

She Kept adding in finger After Finger. Pretty soon her whole hand was moving in and out a little with Bulam moaning louder and louder.

"Mom I'm Cumming!"

Hearing that made her mother pull her hand out. "Go on and let it out." As she said this she leaned down and went back to licking the folds.

"Ahhhh!" Bulma came over her face.

Panchy smiled and pulled her head back and looked at her daughter's panting and flushed face. "Now it's time for the Best Part."

"Best...part?"

"Yep."

Bulma was confused and watched her mother get up. "Mom where're you going?"

"I'll be right back, just stay right there."

"Okay." Bulma watched her mom leave and took the moment to catch her breath. 'Man this is insane!'

"I'm back Bulma!" And with her was a Massive Dildo. "I hope you can take my favorite toy." she smiled walking back over.

"I….uhhh…."

Panchy got close and rubbed the tip against her folds. "Now sweetie, this'll Hurt a Little at first."

"You sure that's gonna fit?"

"Of course." Panchy held it with both hands and started to slowly push it inside her.

"Mom it's too much!"

"Just try to relax."

She does so. Her mother kept pushing it in with Bulma trying to relax, which was a little tricky. "It's so Big!"

"Want me to stop?"

"No."

"Good." Panchy started pushing in more of the toy.

Bulma let out a Deep moan. "I can Feel it!"

"It's gonna hit your hymen, so it will hurt, but only for a little bit." she warned.

She nods.

Panchy pushed it in further and saw Bulma hiss and grip the bed before seeing some blood drip out. "Don't worry it'll stop soon."

"It...really hurts." winced Bulma.

Soon the Pain Faded away.

"How do you feel sweetie?"

"Better, a lot better Actually."

"Good." Panchy slowly moved it back and pushed it back inside.

Bulma let out a few low moans. "It's so thick!"

She started to move the toy faster.

"Go faster!" moaned the blue haired girl.

"Oh with pleasure."

Panchy pushed it in deeper and flipped a switch that started making it vibrate.

Bulma's pupils dilated. "OH GOD!"

"You like that?"

"YES!" moaned Bulma with a smile.

"That's nice." she started to move it faster.

"OH GOD YES!"

"That's my girl, Just let it out." Panchy kept moving the toy in and out while Bulma's pussy tingled in pleasure.

"Mom I'm cumming!"

"Go ahead and cum sweetie."

Bulma came all over the floor and her Mother's Face.

Panchy pulled back and licked up some of the juices. "Mmmm Tasty!"

Bulma panted and felt extremely tired now.

"Now do you Understand why you don't need a Boyfriend?"

"Y...Yeah."

"Good, Now go get those dragon Balls."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks mom." smiled Bulma panting. "But... I think I'm gonna sleep first."

"That's nice dear." Panchy leaned down and kissed Bulam on the forehead while getting up and pulled the sheet over her.


	65. Natsu and Female Igneel

Mother's dark love

Natsu and Female Igneel

Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxx

-mountain range in the northernmost point of Flores-

Natsu grunted as he set the large boulder he was using for lifting back on the ground. If you are wondering why he's up all the way up here instead of back at Fairy Tail, well…..he's looking for his father, Igneel, again and he heard that there was sightings of a red dragon all the way up on this mountain range.

So far though, he had found nothing or anything to show that was true. All he did find was a few dark mages, a mountain cat, one giant bat, and the boulder that nearly killed him if he wasn't a dragon slayer.

"Dammit! This whole thing was a wasted trip." he grumbled sitting down. On a very soft object.

"Um…" moaned the voice. "Warm…"

Natsu blinked and looked down under him. It was a small girl with red hair and covered in nothing. She looked like she was covered in frost bite.

"Warm….need...warmth…" She moaned as she shivered in the cold as her skin turned a light blue.

"Woah!" Natsu got off her and checked her head. "You need a doctor, and now."

"Warm….Warm…" She said as her body started warming up. "I...I...feel….POWERFUL!" She exclaimed as her skin returned to normal and started jumping around with energy!

"Huh, I guess not." he replied in surprise.

The girl sniffed the air before looking at Natsu. "Hello? Are you a Dragon Slayer? Or a mage?"

"Yeah, but who are you? And why were you up here freezing?"

"...oh? Name's Scarlett. And I came here...accidentally." She said blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"I...kind of got lost looking for...Fairy Tail?" She said while looking completely embarrassed by the experience.

"Oh? You looking for someone to take a mission? Or are you planning on joining?"

Scarlett looked with consideration before smiling. "Joining of course! Besides, I want to meet Natsu-sama!"

"Me?" he pointed to himself in confusion.

She looked surprised before hugging the pink haired dragon slayer. "Master!"

"Master?" he blinked while looking at the girl.

"Yes. You saved me. And now I have to serve my hero, Master Natsu-sama." She grinned while looking at Natsu. "Such cute pink hair."

"Uh, thanks." he replied, a little weirded out.

"You're welcome Master." She grinned. "Say, are you a fire mage by chance?" she then created a small ball of flames from her hands.

"Of course. I'm a Dragon Slayer." he grinned forming flames with his own hands.

"Wow! Master is so cool!" Scarlett smiled before doing something strange.

Eating her own flames.

"Delicious as always~"

"You can eat your own flames?" he spoke in surprise.

"Ya. Can't you?" She said while eating Natsu's flames. "...Tasty...But needs more salt."

"Hey!" he disapitated them. "No I can't eat my own flames, they taste bland and not that filling."

"Aw." she pouted. "But it's so tasty. Better than any flames I had before."

"Wait, are you a….Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes. Atlas Flames' child….before he died." 'Silly Natsu~'

Natsu rubbed his chin. "That name sounds familiar."

"Well papa did mention a dragon named...Ingeel...or was it Micgeel? Sorry master I'm just forgetful of some names." She blushed while rubbing her head.

"It's Igneel, that's it! Now I remember. Atlas Flame was his rival!"

"Yes and papa….really hated it when he ate the flames of his body."

"Hahahahahaha! Sounds like my dad alright." chuckled Natsu.

"Yea." She chucked as well. "So Master, can we get going? I think I need...clothes?" She said while confused. "Even if going naked is the new trend nowadays."

"Oh! Lucy might have some clothes you can use." he suggested.

"Lucy…..Lucy? What a strange name." She frowned.

"She's one of my friends, I don't think she'll mind loaning some clothes."

"Oh? And is she...busty?" She said while looking at her breasts.

"Busty?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Big boobed? Has fat tits? Master...does she have tits?" Scarlett glared.

"Oh, you mean breasts. Yeah, so does Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy, not sure if Wendy does." he counted off his fingers.

"...Master." She glared darkly. "Are you a womanizer!"

"A what?"

"Someone that dates other women without interest except using women as toys." She darkly glared as she produces a ball of flames that was about the size of Natsu's head.

"Oi! I've never done that before!" he frowned.

"Then why do you have so many girls master!" She growled.

"We're all in the same guild!" he growled back.

Scarlett calmed down as the ball of flames disappeared. "No relations master?"

"Well we're friends, what else is there?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Girlfriends." She deadpanned. "Lovers? Wives maybe?"

"No, we're all just friends, why are you so worried about it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't want master to get heart broken." She smiled. "Now can we go? My butt is freezing."

"Sure, just follow me."

Scarlett smile before walking with Natsu.

-Fairy Tail-

"I'm back!" called Natsu kicking the doors open with a grin.

"So this is Fairy Tail….looks boring Master Natsu-sama." Scarlett said as the guild members looked at the two in shock surprise, and to some a major nosebleed from the girls' lack of clothing.

"Natsu, who's this?" asked Mirajane as Natsu walked over to the counter with the girl following.

"Names Scarlett. And I'm Master Natsu-sama's servant." She grinned.

"Servant?!" exclaimed everyone with wide eyes.

"Yep. And also," She created a fireball. "Mess with me or Master and I will fry your butts!"

"Natsu, what happened?" asked Erza eating her cake. "How did you suddenly become this girl's 'Master'?"

Natsu was about to speak only for Lucy to slap him.

"You stole her!"

"Ow! No! But we did stop by your house to borrow some clothes cause I found her naked."

Scarlett threw a fireball at Lucy's butt before walking towards Ezra. "Hum….."

"What exactly happened?" asked Erza standing up with a firm expression.

"Master just saved me from frostbite in the northern mountains." She said. "Are you Master's sister?"

"Well in a way he's like a little brother, but what you did was unjust to Lucy." spoke Erza with a frown.

"Oh?" She grinned. "But she did slap Master, isn't that unjust?"

"True." admitted Erza.

"So." Scarlett smiled while briefly looking at Mira. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, because she is looking at your tits." She giggled.

Erza and Mira blushed with said model walking away to serve some of the other members.

"So Master?" She asked turning to Natsu. "Can we get clothes from someone else? Big ass is just too slap happy for my tastes."

"Hey!"

"Well you did slap master asshole." She glared with a dark expression.

"Well other than Lucy, maybe Erza has some clothes she can spare." he tapped his chin.

"So big sis?" Scarlett smiled. "Ya!" she then hugged Ezra tightly.

"Well she's certainly clingy." remarked Gray.

"Shut up asshole!" Scarlett glared before sending a flamethrower at him, scorching his face.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Natsu.

"Cough...ow"

"And stay away from Master water witch!" She glared at Juvia who was trying to cool off Gray.

"Juvia isn't interested in Natsu-san! Juvia is only for Gray-sama!" she glared in Scarlett's face.

"Oh." She blushed. "Sorry big sis."

"I might have some clothes you can use." spoke Erza.

Scarlett smiled while hugging Ezra tighter. "Thank you big sis! Master please come with us!"

"Sure." he shrugged after catching his breath from laughing at Gray.

"Master Natsu-sama…." She blushed. "Can you….carry me please?"

"Why?"

"I just want to!" She blushed redder with steam coming out of her ears.

"Best do it Natsu." spoke Erza.

Natsu nodded as he picked Scarlett up on to his arms.

"Master Natsu-sama!" She smiled while hugging his neck. "Thank you!"

"Aw." Erza, Mira and Juvia cooed while Cana grinned.

"Don't stare too much Natsu~" sang Cana before drinking from her mug.

"Master can do whatever he wants! You beer for brains!" Scarlett glared before sending another fireball at Cana's mug.

It shattered with Cana groaning as the three left the guild. "I think she's more headstrong than Natsu."

"Juvia agrees."

"So any specific style you prefer?" asked Erza to the girl.

"Gothic with a little bit of Chinese robes mixed with it, big sis."

"Hmm, I might have something like that."

"Really? Is it pink like master's hair?" She smiled.

"I think so."

Scarlett laughed happily. "I love you big sis!"

'I never get why girls are so hooked on clothes.' thought Natsu.

"Hey sis?" She smiled. "Does Master look good in a dress~"

"Good question, why do you ask?"

"Well. Can we dress master in one...pweese?" She said with a cute expression that Erza couldn't resist.

Erza and Scarlett turned to Natsu who paled.

"Dress…"

"Time, Natsu/master." They laughed evilly.

Natsu gulped as they reached Erza's home.

-closet-

"Let's try the red dress sis!"

"I'll just leave you two, after all you really should focus on getting her something." Natsu spoke backing up to the door.

"Master~" Scarlett glared. "Leave and I will make you eat black ice."

Natsu paled as his secret fear was mentioned.

"Black ice?" Erza looked confused.

"What? All fire dragons and slayers hate black ice." She said confused. "It's saps our flames and makes us slow and sluggish. Like lizards."

Erza nodded while grabbing the back of Natsu's clothes as he tried sneaking out the window. "And where do you think you're going Natsu?"

"Uh, getting something to eat?"

Both girls glared before dragging him back inside.

(One dressing later)

"Aw! Master is so cute in that dress!" Scarlett smiled while wearing a black and white Chinese gothic dress with a pink dragon on the back and hips of the dress.

"Not funny." growled Natsu.

"Yes it is….lady Dragneel." Laughed Erza as she looked at the dragon slayer who was wearing a red and pink ballroom dress that was extremely tight in his chest, which was stuffed with pads.

Natsu growled with flames before they engulfed the dress. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted spouting flames from his mouth.

"Aw." Scarlett frowned while eating the flames. "I thought it was so cute on you master Natsu-NEE-Sama."

"That's it, I'm leaving." he fumed turning and stamping out the door.

"...big sis?" She frowned. "Does master hate me?"

"No, he just needs some time to cool off."

"Oh." She said before closing the windows and the door. "Sis. I need to tell you something important, so important that you must swear on your life that you will never tell another living soul!" Scarlett spoke with a mature, serious voice.

Erza blinked in surprise and just nodded.

"My name is not Scarlett," She said before a bright light covered her and as it dissipated, the girl was now the same age as Erza, curves and all. "It's Igneel."

"I..Igneel? Natsu's FATHER?" asked Erza with wide eyes.

"It's actually mother." She said with a sweatdrop. "Natsu never understood the anatomy of dragons."

"Wait, first off, where have you been this entire time? Natsu's been worried sick about you."

"Well….I was in Natsu's stomach." She said blushing. "And no not like that, I was just hiding in him. I never meant to make my son worried, but with the threat of Acnologia…"

"Acnologia?!" Erza spoke in shock.

"Yea. That bastard was trying to kill us and our children. We had no choice!" She growled. "It was either keep them safe or making them lose their parents right in front of their eyes!"

Erza frowned hearing that and nodded her head in understanding.

"Erza." Igneel spoke. "What I'm about to mention is not going to leave this room...or I will eat you."

"I understand."

"I love my son like a man." She blushed.

Erza blinked once, then twice, then a third time. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I LOVE NATSU!" Igneel yelled with a lot of steam coming from her ears.

Erza reeled back from the volume of her voice.

Igneel just blushed like crazy as she felt embarrassed that a human just heard her long time secret.

"Um…...how long?"

"Since he was five." She blushed while covering her red face with her dress….with little success.

"Wow…."

"D-Don't laugh…."

"I'm not, I'm just surprised."

"Surprised?" She said confused at Erza's response.

"It's not every day you talk to the dragon parent of your little brother, only to find out they're the opposite gender, and loved them since they were five." she sweatdropped.

"Shut up." She glared. "Or I will burn you."

"Sorry sorry."

Igneel sighed. "But now the problem is how will Natsu take this?"

"Well, I'd just come out and tell him."

"Yea. And then I will tell Natsu that the sky is actually pink." The dragon said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"SO AM I!" She yelled. "NATSU IS DENSER THAN A ROCK! IF I TELL HIM NOW HE WILL JUST BRUSH IT OFF AS A MOTHER'S LOVE, NOT A WOMAN'S LOVE!"

"Then make him believe you."

Igneel looked at her confused. "How?"

Erza walked over and whispered in her ear.

Igneel listened and grinned. "Good one big sis."

"Just try not to scare him away." she teased.

"Ok. Just don't slay me." She laughed.

"I'd go after him before he stays mad."

"...ok...wish me luck…" She blushed. "And big sis, should I stay like this or my smaller form?"

"Go with either one, but try to approach him with the smaller one so he doesn't think you're a stranger."

Igneel nodded before returning to her smaller form. "Later big sis, don't forget to kiss your girlfriend for me!" She smiled as she walked out the door.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Erza called out with a blush.

"If you say so~"

-Natsu's home-

"Hi Natsu." greeted Happy seeing his friend walk in.

Natsu just huffed as he walked towards the hammock.

"What's the matter?" asked the flying cat in concern.

Knock knock.

"Master! It's me Scarlett. Please open up, I have fish and fire sticks!"

"Ooh, fish!" Happy opened the door and Scarlett entered the house.

"Master, I'm sorry for making you wear a dress…..please hit me!" She said while bowing.

"What?" Natsu blinked.

"Please hit me. Punish this servant for her insolence." She yelled

Natsu frowned and stood up before walking over to her.

"Master…." She said waiting for her punishment. Only for Natsu to just rub her hair. "Natsu-sama?"

"I'm not gonna hit you." he smiled.

"But...I made you wear a dress." She blushed from the rubbing. 'Natsu is so kind.'

"Wait, Natsu wore a dress?" snickered Happy.

"SHUT YOU RAT WITH WINGS!" Scarlett yelled before blasting him with a fireball. Which was stopped by Natsu before it could come in contact with Happy.

"Don't. Try. It." he growled glaring at her and holding her wrist.

"Sorry master." She cried. "Please forgive me!"

"Don't say sorry to me."

Scarlett looked at Happy with an adorably sad face. "Sorry Sir Kitty."

"It's Happy."

"Sorry Sir Happy." She cried with a look of panic. "Please don't scratch my face!"

"Do you have fish?"

She nodded in fear, since secretly she had a bad encounter with a mountain lion when she was a hatchling. Leaving her scared of all cats, especially blue ones. She pulled out a fish and held it out to him. "Please….don't hurt me…"

Happy floated down and took the fish. "I'll also want a belly rub."

Scarlett nervously moved her right hand towards the cat's stomach while covering her eyes. She lightly rubbed the fur with Happy sighing content before munching on the fish. "...Master….save...me…" she said while shaking like a leaf.

"Calm down, he's really nice actually."

Scarlett just stayed scared while stopping her petting and hiding behind the Dragon slayer. "...But...master….he….wants to claw...me…"

Hearing that gave Happy a devious idea and he made a scary face with his claws held up. "Rawr!"

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as her concentration broke and she returned to her true human form. "HELP ME MASTER NATSU-SAMA!"

"What the!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy in surprise.

"MASTER KEEP THAT CAT AWAY!" She yelled while hugging Natsu against her chest, oblivious to the change.

"Scarlett?"

"It's me master….just keep it away!" She said pointing to Happy. "It wants to eat me!"

"Rawr!" played Happy flying closer.

This caused Scarlett to form a dragon's tail by instinct and grabbed Happy with it. "AAAAHHH!"

Natsu and Happy's eyes widened before Natsu reacted and grabbed the tail.

"OW! IT GOT ME!" She yelled as wings formed as she decided to fly at high speeds across the house in fear. "HELP ME MASTER!"

"SCARLETT! CALM DOWN!"

She didn't listen as she flew into a wall. "Ow…."

Natsu and Happy sweatdrop as the tail let go of the cat.

"Master...ow…." Scarlett moaned as horns and scales formed on her body along with claws.

"Scarlett…..are you a dragon?" asked Natsu finding his voice.

"Me a dragon? That's re…" She then looked at her body. "Oh crap...my cover is blown."

"Talk, now." he spoke seriously.

"Um….well I um...well…." She stuttered with a blush.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"...I'm Igneel!" She blushed while covering her face with her wings. "Your mother!"

"Ehh!?" cried Happy in shock.

"Natsu...are you ok?" She said peeking a little from under her wing.

"I don't believe you." he spoke in a straight voice.

This got Igneel into a rage. "I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU BRAT! I REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES YOU TRIED TO BEAT ME YET I ALWAYS DEFEATED YOU WITH JUST MY TAIL!"

Natsu growled and got in her face. "What's something that Igneel told me?"

"That you are a bed wetter." She glared. "Especially after you decided to drink an entire lake when your were eight! I had to look after you for three months straight just to keep you from doing a stupid stunt like that again!"

Natsu's mouth dropped while Happy silently chuckled.

"Now do you believe me Natsu? Or are you just dense...as always?"

He growled. "I'm not dense all the time, but how the hell were you a girl? You sounded male to me!"

"Ever heard OF A TOM BOY!" She yelled while punching a wall.

"NO!" he yelled back. "And next time you try to hurt Happy, you can leave!"

"...So you love that cat more than your own mother…." She frowned. "Even after I came all the way here...minus the mountains...and even called you 'master' and tried to be nice enough to apologize." She looked ready to blow….if she wasn't faking the anger. 'Let's see if you learned well son.'

"Well you were the one who made it clear friends should be protected and held close, so what? I should go back on that? To just let you hurt my friends without doing anything?"

This earned him a tail slap. He looked at her in shock before glaring with his hands producing flames.

"So you chose your friends over me?" She growled. "Is that your resolve!"

"If you're gonna act like a BRAT just because I've grown up? THEN YES!" he yelled butting heads with her.

Igneel snicked before down right laughing. "You passed son! You passed!"

"Hey! What the hell's so funny?" he growled.

"Nothing Nastu. But you passed my test." She grinned while run tackling Natsu into a hug.

Natsu and Happy both looked lost with Natsu's flames dying down.

"Natsu. You chose your friends over everything else. Something I pride myself on." Igneel grinned. "Thus, congratulations Natsu, You're my new mate~" She then kissed Natsu on the lips.

Natsu's eyes widened while Happy fainted and Natsu held Igneel back with confusion. "Test? Hold up, before we get any farther, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I was in your stomach." She glared. "And no need to yell!"

"You put me in a dress, nearly destroy my home, attack Happy, and you want me to be calm?" he deadpanned with his eye twitching.

"No….I'm sorry about that Natsu." She frowned. "I just wanted to tell you my true feelings."

"Well why couldn't you just tell me you were Igneel WITHOUT freaking out?"

"Tell that to Happy." She glared. "She scared me. Remember when you tried to bring a pet cat into the cave and I downright refused."

"Happy's a boy."

"Oh? Sorry. But do your remember that time Natsu?"

"Faintly."

"Well….You brought a blue mountain lion cub into the cave and I told you to return it or have a butt full of flames. The reason why was….because I'm afraid of cats!" Igneel blushed while covering her face again with the wings.

"Yeesh, you don't seem all that tough from before." he remarked with disappointment.

"Shut up! And for your information a cat tried to eat me when I was a hatchling! You would have had the same if you were attacked as a baby!" She glared. "And I could still kick your ass in this form without even trying." she grinned with confidence.

(Insert: Kamen Rider OOO - Power To Tearer)

"Bring it." grinned Natsu getting fired up.

"Try it." She smiled while waiting for the first strike. "Or are you a chicken?"

Natsu got into a stance before pulling his flaming hand back. "Flaming Dragon's Fist!"

She did the same with her left arm. "Flaming Dragon's Fist…." She said with a yawn before punching Natsu in the face. "Is that the best you got?"

He stumbled back and rubbed his cheek. "Heh, that didn't even tickle."

"Heh. Maybe this will?" Igneel grinned as her hands became engulfed in flames. "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

Natsu stood his ground as she charged at him. And got blasted by a humongus blast of flames.

"Feel the burn yet son?" she smirked while seeing the attack sent Natsu crashing through the wall. "Or are you just snuffed out~"

He got back up and grinned. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he cupped his hands in front of him and spewed the blast of fire at her.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Strike!" She yelled as she sped towards Natsu with her wings covered in flames. She blasted through the flames and got in close to a shocked Natsu. "Night Natsu~" She said before saying the one word that scares him. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" She then headbutted Natsu with a flame covered head which caused the Dragon slayer to fly into a wall.

(End song)

He crashed into it and groaned before sliding down onto the ground.

"Hmm….Better, but still needs work." Igneel grinned while dusting her dress off. "Good spar today son."

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Oops...Too much power in that last headbutt." She blushed as she walked over to Natsu and picked him up with her tail. "Son? Wake up."

"Uh….round two...I can take ya." he got out while feeling dizzy.

"No you can't." She deadpanned. "And if you ask again I will not go easy on you."

"Bring it."

(Insert Dinosaur Revolution Extended Theme - "Actus Dei")

Igneel's body started to become a raging fireball as she glared with slit-like eyes. "**Then let's go Natsu!**" She then threw him across the room and charged at him. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

His eyes widened as her blast was much bigger and consumed him before the blast literally blew his home up.

"**Flame Dragon's Secret technique, Dragon consumes demon!**" She shouted before giving Natsu a flame kick to the gut and sent him flying into the air before punching him right into the ground, leaving a large crater.

He groaned feeling the air leave him and gritted his teeth before grabbing her wrist before grinning as sparks of lightning started appearing.

"**Oh? Lightning? HA! Try it son. If you have the balls!**"

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" he roared out as his body was covered in flames with lightning mixed together and he slowly stood up without letting go of her wrist.

"**Make your move! Fire Dragon King's Roar!**" She yelled as a blast of fire consumed the pink haired male.

Natsu kept standing before roaring and swung his fist against her cheek and stopped the attack and sent her flying.

"**Ga! Lucky shot!**" She yelled while getting up and spitting some blood.

"Heh, luck ain't got nothing to do with it." he grinned.

"**Still, you won't beat me!**" She said before charging at him with another 'Fire Dragon's Wing Strike'.

This time he inhaled and cupped his hands together again. "Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" except he turned and aimed it at the ground before letting it out and his form was surrounded in flames.

"**What the-**" She said before getting blasted by the shock wave of flames. She looked and saw that Natsu was gone, only to feel a punch to the face that sent her flying into a wall.

(End song)

Natsu's mode dyed down as he panted from the injuries and large use of magic.

"Ow…" Igneel groaned as she got up, and exposed. "Good punch. Next time I will not be fooled so...cough...easi...ly…." She then fainted from blood loss and from the third degree burns.

"Heh, now I might have overdone it."

-Later on-

"Natsu." Igneel said while covered in bandages that also restricted her breathing. "Next time….avoid making your mother feel like a ragdoll!"

"Oh? Sounds like someone finally admitted I can kick their ass." he smirked.

"Don't push it." She glared playfully. "I let you win this time."

"Suuure." he chuckled.

"Shut up mate." Igneel blushed while letting 'mate' slip from her mouth.

"Mate?"

"Oh? You thought I was joking before about that. Nope. You're my mate now Natsu~" She grinned.

"How? You're my mom!"

"And Zeref is a girl." She half joked. "Does it matter?"

"A little, to me."

"So you're gay." She laughed. "Oh no! Not with the stripper! Ah~"

"GRAY!? BLEH!" he grimaced and shuddered. "NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is Natsu!" She laughed while holding back the pain of her injuries.

"I could leave you here you know." he warned.

"Aw." She pouted. "You're no fun."

"And you're still a woman, which I still can't get around."

"...even after I told you that you were dence about Dragon anatomy?" She sweatdropped.

"No, it's because for so many years I thought you were my dad. Now I find out you're really my mom, and we're mates?"

"Life's funny like that." She chuckled. "But tell me, did you already have anyone else in mind about becoming your mate?" She lost her chuckle and turned serious.

Natsu tapped his chin and thought.

"Well. Any**one!**" She growled as her voice became more like what Natsu was familiar with but more feminine.

"Not really." he shrugged.

"Good. So we can consummate without anyone ruining it." Igneel grinned. "Oh and before I forget, consummate means to fuck someone like rabbits."

"I'm still not agreeing on the mates thing!" he cried out comically.

"You have no choice. You...ugh...beat me in battle thus I'm your mate until we both die." She said while forcing out the 'beat me in battle' part like it was poison.

Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. "Well, if that's true, then what exactly do we do?"

"Well. I was thinking a date but since I'm in bandages." She said as a wooden plank snapped in the background. "And destroyed your house by accident. We can….annoy the big ass?"

"Huh?"

"Lucy." She sweatdropped.

"Oh, well she gets mad when I sneak in her house."

"Then try sneaking in from under the house? I can help." She grinned as her claws grew bigger.

"You sure you can move?"

"Somewhat. But I need you, Natsu, to use me to dig under Lucy's house."

"How?"

"Just hold me by my waist and I will do the rest." She smiled.

Natsu shrugged and moved over before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ready Natsu?" She smiled as she used her legs and tail to wrap around his waist.

"Yup."

"Then let's pester Lucy!" She yelled as they walked towards the celestial mages' home.

-Lucy's home-

Lucy was relaxing in her bathtub as she heard a rumbling sound from beneath the bathroom floor. As she checked a large hole was made revealing a set of red hair mixed with pink.

"Hi Lucy." greeted Natsu.

"Hey big ass!" Said a woman Lucy never saw before. "Oh did we come at a bad time?"

"YES!" she shrieked covering her chest.

"Wow. Such a perverted girl, especially if you thought that 'Master' Natsu-sama was going to do anything to that body of yours." The woman said while something in Lucy's memory clicked as she heard the term, 'Master Natsu-sama'.

"Wait, are you Scarlett?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes and no. Scarlett was my child form." She grinned. "This is my adult body. Oh and the names Igneel."

"NATSU'S FATHER!?"

"MOTHER YOU FAT ASS!" Igneel yelled in annoyance. "Ow...That still hurts."

"Anyway, we just thought we'd stop by." remarked Natsu.

"Actually Natsu." Igneel said. "We came here to annoy you and ask you if we can stay with you…..we burned down the house by accident."

"You what!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "Why would you burn your own house down?"

"Sparring." Both said.

Lucy sweatdrop hearing that.

"So big butt. Will you let us stay here?" Igneel smiled.

"It's Lucy."

"Whatever." She said while looking at Natsu. "Natsu. Let's get set up for our stay ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Excellent. Now let's leave big butt alone~" she smiled.

"I never agreed you could stay!" she called out as they went back in the hole.

"Oh? Do you want to know the secret of getting a boyfriend?" Igneel said half serious, half joking.

"You sound like Aquarius." she sweatdrop.

"Oh her! Nice woman and my son's godmother." She grinned while both mages looked at her in shock. "Do you want the answer or not?"

"Fine. Just tell me." Lucy said as Natsu got the bags out of the hole.

"The secret is…." She grinned evilly. "Being less bitchy~"

"I'M not bitchy!" she growled. "Seriously, what's your problem?"

"Oh? I just don't like people harming Natsu." She glared.

"Mom it's fine." spoke Natsu.

"...Fine. BUT If she slaps you again I'm roasting her."

Lucy shivered while they climbed out of the hole. "Can you two at least leave me alone while I'm bathing?"

"Sure. Now if you excuse me." Igneel grinned. "I'm going to kiss my mate~"

Lucy and Natsu stared at her surprise before Igneel pressed her lips against her son's.

"Ah~ Nice and warm~" Igneel smiled while Lucy looked flabbergasted. "Just go up to the boy you like, and give him a kiss like that."

"Wha...un..gah…" Lucy said as she fainted in the bathtube, causing the key on her bathroom table to fall into the water, the Celestial Water bearer key.

Both watched as a flash appeared in the water before Aquarius popped her head out in annoyance.

"Who called me into this cramped bathtub?" She growled before seeing Igneel. "Oh Igneel. Finally out of your son's stomach?"

"That's right, and now we're mates." she smiled.

"Congratulations!" She grinned. "At least my godson is with you instead of my …..master…." She glared at the unconscious body of Lucy.

"Hey! Lucy's a good person." frowned Natsu.

"Even so. I will not acknowledge her until she finally gets a boy or girlfriend."

"You two need to let that go." he sweatdropped.

"...Igneel can I?" She grinned while pointing her vase at Natsu.

"Go ahead."

This made Aquarius happy as she created a small wave of water and sent it at Natsu, which blasted him into the wall. "Take that Dragon Slayer!"

"Ah! I'm drowning!"

"Hey it's not that deep Natsu!" The mermaid laughed. "You can still breath….somewhat."

Natsu growled with steam rising up and his hands ignited. "You asked for it!"

"Calm down you two." Igneel glared. "Let's just stop and see what fat ass has in the fridge."

"No fighting in my house!" cried Lucy who woke up and didn't need her spirit and Natsu going at it.

"Fine." Aquarius glared. "But I'm staying here with my godson for a week."

"Fine, just try not to flood my house."

"No promises." She chuckled.

"And also. Aquarius is Scorpio still seeing other women?" Igneel glared.

"No, why?"

"Well….I did see him one time looking at a brothel full of women when Natsu was taking down a Dark magic guild, Devil's Lust." She glared even more. "Those fuckers deserve to burn."

"WHAT!" growled the mermaid.

"Yes and he said and I quote, "That mermaid bitch had nothing on you, Mary~". The sick fuck was also fucking on the street while Natsu was beating up a dark mage with his own fist."

"OH WE'RE OVER!" she cried holding her vase up.

"Wait! Not in here! And I know how to get back on him!" Igneel said with some sweat down her face.

"How?"

"Call him over to Fairy Tail, make him angry, then when he spills the beans, let the entire guild beat the shit out of him." She grinned darkly.

"Ooh, I like the way you think." she grinned back.

"Well I can't let my blood sister get heartbreak now could I?" She grinned. "Natsu let's get the bags unloaded."

Natsu nodded as he carried the bags into the bedroom.

-next day, Fairy Tail main hall-

"Baby!" Yelled a red and white haired man with a mechanic scorpion's tail as he stormed into the hall. "You called me?"

"Hello Scorpio." spoke Aquarius with her arms crossed.

"What wrong?" He said nervously. 'Did she find out?'

"Does the name, Mary, ring a bell?"

He paled as Aquarius' expression turned into a pissed off expression that even the most bravous mages and demons would run in fear. "N-No."

"Not even if it's some two bit whore you banged?"

Scorpio started turning red with anger. "What if I did? You never wanted to let me fuck you!"

"Because I wanted to wait till we got married!"

"I don't care! You're just my property! I can do whatEVER I WANT WITH YOU BITCH!" He yelled as his voice could be heard all over the guild.

Everyone turned a frown or glare at the spirit.

"NOW COME WITH ME OR ELSE!" Scorpio yelled as he grabbed Aquarius' arm.

That got him a large fist to the face courtesy of Elfman who used his beast soul and sent the spirit crashing into several tables.

"GAH! YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled only to have a sword, a demon claw, a wooden stake, a REALLY big water blade, and a pissed and angry serpent heads, thanks to the former snake woman, near inches from his neck.

"Care to repeat that?" asked Erza who had several of her swords poised to strike the spirit's chest.

Scorpio could only pale as the other members of the guild came closer to the spirit, weapons and magic out and cast. He scrambled back before disappearing as he returned to the spirit world.

"Coward." Aquarius growled while looking hurt from the betrayal.

Lucy sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Thank you Lucy." She said while looking at her master with a new light. "Maybe I should stop dating men?"

"Or just take some time to relax and forget about him." she suggested.

"Heh. Looks like we are both without a boyfriend." Aquarius chuckled sadly.

Lucy just rubbed her back some more. "Need anything?"

"...Maybe a hug…" She blushed. "Like when you were younger."

"Alright." smiled the girl who pulled the spirit into a hug.

Aquarius smiled as she returned the hug.

"Aw! Your godmother is so cute!" Igneel smile in her Scarlett form. "Right Master Natsu-sama?"

"You can stop calling me that." he sweatdropped.

"Why? It's cute." She smiled.

"It's weird when I know you're my mom." he whispered the last part.

"Yet they don't know...well Ezra does but she won't tell." She whispered back.

"Fine."

"Ya!" She giggled before hugging Natsu. "Thank you Master Natsu-sama!"

He blushed as she nuzzled against his arm.

"Let's annoy the stripper." Igneel smiled.

"You read my mind." he grinned back.

"Fire in the hole!" She yelled as she threw a fireball at Gray's ass. This made said male cry out and started running while trying to put the flame out. Only to have another larger fireball hit him in the ass again.

"AHH! FUCK YOU NATSU!" he yelled while Juvia tried running to douse the fire.

"AND SCARLETT TOO!" She yelled while throwing fireballs at the ice mage's ass. That got her a large blast of water from Juvia. "Big sis…." She glared while creating a larger fireball "This means war!"

Both girls went at each other with Natsu and Gray joining in, which caused the rest of the guild to join in an all out battle.

Just another day in Fairy Tail….Yeah.


	66. Johnny and Lila

Mother's dark love

Johnny and Lila

Johnny Test

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lila sighed as she walked up to her house and unlocked the door with her key before walking inside with relief. "Finally home."

"Hey mom!" Johnny calls from the living room. He sat on the couch playing video games with his sisters at his sides. "How was the business trip?"

"Brutal, I'm tired both physically and mentally." she groaned. "So let's get this over with so I can relax, now start talking." she walked up to them. "Start talking."

"Uh, about what?" asked Johnny.

"What kind of trouble did you and your sisters cause today after another experiment went wrong."

"Nothing went wrong, we've just been hanging out downstairs all day." replied Mary.

"We've barely even been in the lab most the time you were away." Susan added. "We've actually been trying to help Johnny out most of the time."

"It's true honey," her husband Hugh Test walks up stirring something in a bowl with his ever present pink apron on. "Not only that. I haven't had to fight Johnny about anything even once."

"Wait," Lila held up her hand. "So no rogue experiments? No complaining about chores? What about any homework?"

"Not a one, just grunts and groans, and the girls have been helping him study."

"We managed to talk Johnny in the right study method and he's doing just fine." smiled Susan.

"We even brought up his grades up twenty-five percent." Mary smiled and ruffled his hair.

Lila blinked and rubbed her head. "You mean…. you did all that in the time I was gone?"

"It was hard for me to believe too hon, but it's all true as the sky is blue." Hugh grinned.

"I...I think I'm gonna go sit down." she spoke walking upstairs while gesturing to her husband to follow.

Hugh shrugged and put the pot back down in the kitchen before following his wife upstairs.

"Hugh, something isn't right about this." she whispered. "This has to be the work of some kind of experiment."

"Believe me, I was as shocked as you. I even checked every night to see if they were doing something at night, but there's been no explosions, no rampaging beasts, no clones, nothing. It might be hard to swallow, but I think the kids are actually getting along to the point there aren't any experiments going on. At least not ones that will make the house cave in."

"I still don't like this, I just know something bad is going to-" she was silenced when Hugh grabbed her neck and looked at her with an angry glare and a twitch in his eye.

"Listen to me, everything has been just fine as of late, perfect even. If you go messing this up I swear I'll…." he instantly winced and groaned as Lila's foot had swung up and hit his sensitive spot, causing him to let go and curl up in pain.

"Get a hold of yourself Hugh, you're being irrational." Lila rubbed her neck while glaring at him. "I'm going to lay down and take a nap, I'll skip supper if that's how you're going to be."

"I...I'm sorry honey, I just want this to last as long as possible." he said standing up. "You know that bald spot the doctor said might be because of my stress? Well it's growing back."

"Well next time don't try to choke me," she frowned before grabbing the front of his shirt. "Or you'll see what a woman who hasn't relaxed in weeks, while hearing nothing but complaining and is constantly moving, feels like when she's pissed." she growled.

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked out.

She let go and yawned. "I'll get some supper later, first sleep." she dragged herself past Hugh.

Later the table was set and dinner was ready. "Dinner time!" Hugh called out.

The test children walked in with the girls sitting at either side of their younger brother.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" asked Johnny.

"She's...eh…"

"Right here." the woman stepped in. "Figured I could use a meal with my family, hold on, where's Dukey?"

"I think he went out to chase some cats." spoke Mary before she and her twin glanced at each other with a grin.

(Dimension D235)

"Gyaahh!" the dog ran for his life as a tribe of amazon Cat women chased him with spears in hand. "This isn't how it's supposed to work!"

The poor dog had made the mistake of walking in on Johnny and the girls one night so in order to shut him up, they sent him here where a day lasts a year back home.

"They are so in trouble when I get back!" he frowned before jumping as a spear nearly got his tail. "First, doggy go bye-bye." he said as he ran.

(Test house)

Dinner had been quite peaceful and to Lila's surprise Johnny displayed proper table manners and even asked to be excused to leave the table.

Johnny and the girls left while Lila turned to her husband. "Even table manners? I never thought I'd see the day."

"I know, whatever is going on I think it best we don't go poking around." spoke Hugh cleaning up the table and putting the dishes in the sink.

That night, both parents were in their bed, but only one was sleeping soundly. Hugh was silently snoring while Lila stared at the wall.

'_Something is wrong, I can just feel it.' _she thought and looked over at her husband. Normally he would be tossing and turning from nightmares of their home becoming a house of horrors, but now he looked so peaceful. '_I'm sorry dear, but I have to get to the bottom of this.'_

She slowly and carefully sat up and moved out of the bed before walking over and leaving through the door. She went to the girls room, opened the door, and found the two fast asleep. She closed the door and walked over to her sons room seeing he was also fast asleep. '_Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' _She sighed and was about to close the door when he started to stir.

"Mhh… I love school." he spoke in his sleep.

She smiled and walked over to his bed side. '_Looks like things won't be so bad.' _she reached to rub his head, but at the first touch what was suppose to be warm flesh was cold metal. "What the...?" she pulled off the blankets and saw a robot test dummy lying in her sons bed.

"I love school." it repeated while Lila gritted her teeth.

She stormed out then rushed back to the girls room and ripped off the blankets from the beds finding two more dummies. "Oh, those three are in SO much trouble." she said looking to the ceiling before she left the room.

She rushed up the stairs with anger and reached the door before she opened it. The lab was dark, but if they were anywhere it would be here. She quietly walked in and looked around before spotting them at a table with a light shining down on it. "What are they up to?"

She silently moved closer while staying in the shadows and started hearing what they were saying.

"Alright, so far if we target the center of Europe, that'll catch them by surprise and we can gain a strong grip before they try to stop us." spoke Susan pointing at the map.

"First off though we need to take out every country's nuclear missiles and other threat of that caliber."

"I don't need to be a genius to know what happens if they launch those things." Johnny replied "The world won't be worth the effort if it gets blown to heck."

"Precisely." remarked Mary. "But luckily our troops added with Bling Bling's will be more than enough when we start taking over nations."

"And when the world is ours, you dear brother, will be its King." Susan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"This is gonna be so cool." he grinned pulling the twins close by their hips. "Now I see why villains want to take over the world, it's kinda fun."

"What's going on here!" called Lila walking out of the shadows with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Mom!" the three went pale.

"You three have a lot to explain. Why were there robots in your beds? Why are you talking about invading other countries? And why are you three acting so friendly!?"

While the woman looked away from her, Mary reached around for a button under the table and a small drawer opened up. "Look mom, there's an easy way to explain everything."

"Really, cause I'm drawing a blank here." Johnny spoke.

Mary reached in and pulled out a metallic helmet. "Just put this on and everything that's happened will be beamed into your mind. It's so fast and efficient, it'll feel like seconds."

Johnny looked at the helmet and was confused. "But that's the-"

"Same device we used to help with your studies? Yes it is." Susan spoke giving him a wink. "And the same thing that will help mom understand EVERYTHING, right?"

"If you say so." he had a pretty good idea what was going on now, but waited to see the results.

Lila raised an eyebrow as Mary walked over and handed her the helmet. She was skeptical but put the helmet on her head and a visor came down over her eyes.

"Initiate vocal override program!" Susan shouted out with a grin.

[Initiating sequence.] spoke the computer in the helmet before Lila's nerves felt like they were being shocked by a joy buzzer.

"Stand up straight." Susan ordered.

Lila felt her body go stiff and stood up straight. "What!"

"Surprise mom. That's our Sub Helm." Mary smirked. "It makes your body obedient to our commands."

Lila tried moving, but her body wouldn't listen to her brain.

"You shouldn't have come snooping around." spoke Mary with a frown. "If you had just stayed in bed and went on with the days, everything would have made sense sooner."

"What do we do with her now?" Johnny asked. "She can't go around with that thing on her head and we can't send her away like we did Dukey."

Susan tapped her chin. "Mary, how's the memory erasing machine coming along?"

"Still weeks beyond repair."

"Great." groaned Susan slapping her head. "That means we can't erase what she just heard and saw."

"I think I got an idea that'll shut her up." Mary said with her thinking face. "Suz, get your camera app ready."

Susan was confused, but listened and pulled out her phone before selecting the app.

"Mom," Mary looked the woman in her eyes through the visor. "Dance like a stripper."

Lila tried speaking up against it, but found her body moving as though she had done this before. She had seen it in movies but never did anything like it.

"Get some pics Susan." Mary crossed her arms.

Susan started taking pictures while Lila inwardly growled in her head "You may speak."

"You girls are in so much trouble!" she cried out with a glare.

"You're not in a position to enforce your authority." Mary jabbed her mother's chest. " Not so long as that helmet is on your head."

"Uh, Mary? I'm all for doing what we're doing, but isn't this going a little far?" asked Johnny who did not want to see their mom pissed off.

"This is just the beginning." The curly haired twin replied. "Mom, take off your nightgown."

Lila found her hands moving down to unbutton top part of her clothes off. She panicked as her hands reached back and pulled it off her body.

"Woah." Johnny's eyes widened.

"Looks like we found out which side of the family likes frilly undergarments." grinned Susan looking at the purple frilly bra that was transparent, which did well to support her DD-cup sized bust.

The girls moved side by side and stripped themselves in front of Lila.

Lila was shocked while Johnny was watching with a perverted grin. Both girls had underwear similar to their mother's, but Mary's was yellow with Susan's being blue.

"I never get tired seeing of those." remarked Johnny.

"Excuse me!" Lila gawked while twirling on her toes.

"Mom, sit on the floor." spoke Susan. She stopped dancing and plopped to the floor. "I think it's time we explain what's been going on, but you will sit there and listen until we're done."

Mary walked over to Johnny and kissed his lips while he started fondling her breast.

Lila's eyes widened as Susan walked over and licked his cheek while rubbing his groin. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Kissing and fondling our brother, isn't it obvious?" grinned Mary breaking the kiss.

"We've come to love him _sooooo_ much." Susan added with a grin while reaching into his pajama pants. She grinned even more feeling his cocks tiffening up. "Feels like someone's already ready."

"You kidding? I'm trying NOT to jump your bones." The boy replied.

"Girls….what are you…..with…..your brother…." Lila gritted out trying to contain her shock and rage.

"With a package like this," Susan pulled out the engorged erection. "Of course."

Lila's eyes widened in even more shocked than she was capable of. The girls giggled and went on their knees and licked at the shaft. Johnny sat down in a chair and relaxed feeling their tongues.

"You can join in if you want mom." Susan snickered.

"A...ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No, we're horny." Mary replied. "And in need of our daily filling." she resumed licking her side of the cock.

"Enjoy the show mom~" Susan sang. "Oh and as you watch, go ahead and finger yourself until you cum."

"I WILL NOT!" Lila cried out before watching as her hands moved down and started taking her panties off.

"You don't have a choice." Mary moved close on all fours as johnny moved behind her. "Besides, I want you to stop talking and focus only on the pleasure while watching us."

"Here I come sis." Johnny positioned at her folds and rammed his tip in.

"AHH!" Mary let out a moan with a smile as Johnny slowly pushed his girth inside. "Oh, Johnny~"

Lila's eyes wouldn't turn away as she felt her fingers slowly move across her slit.

"I never thought I'd say this, but mom's hot." Johnny grinned.

"Hey! It's rude to call another woman hot when you're halfway inside another one." mock frowned Mary.

"Ok, then I'll go deeper." he forced more of himself in her pussy. "But come on, tell me I'm wrong."

Mary groand from the thrust and looked at her mother. The sight of her rubbing her pussy with a see through bra did look pretty hot to her if she were a boy.

"Hey! Why don't you two french kiss?" suggested Johnny.

"Ooh, now that's an idea." grinned Susan.

"Come on Mary, Mush." he urged his sister forward with hard thrusts.

"Ah! Oh! Alright already!" she relented and crawled over with Johnny sticking closer without breaking his thrusts. Mary put her hands on her mother's shoulders and moved her head close. She grinned before pressing her lips with Lila's.

'_I can't believe this is happening! This is sick and insane!' _The woman thought.

"Don't forget to use tongue." spoke Johnny grinning at the sight. "That's the best part."

'_She wouldn't dare!'_

Mary's tongue brushed Lila's lips and wormed in. She started wrapping it and brushing it all across her mother's while moaning as Johnny slammed inside her even faster.

"Oh my god, you three look so hot together." Susan said with her hand in her panties playing with her own pussy. "Mom, take off your bra then play with your nipples with your legs spread out."

Lila inwardly screamed as she kept the kiss up while unhooking her bra and started rubbing her hard nipples and spread her legs.

"Mary you remember those ugly dresses mom made us wear on our third grade picture day?" Susan asked. "The one's that got us laughed at? Well now's the perfect time for a little payback."

Mary broke the kiss and moaned. "I, ah. Think you're, ooh, right."

"We'll see how she likes people seeing embarrassing pictures of her." Susan grinned and held up her phone. "Say cheese mom."

Lila watched as the flash went off and still couldn't move on her own accord.

"What will everyone at work think when they see what a slut you are?"

'_NO! I'll be ruined!' _

"Maybe they'd want to come over and have a turn." spoke Johnny who felt himself get even harder inside Mary.

"Oh yes! Fuck me Johnny!" moaned Mary.

"What do you have to say now mom?" Susan questioned.

"You wouldn't dare." she growled.

"You made us social outcasts in third grade. You wanna try us?" Susan held a finger over the button. "Now, we're not heartless, we're just doing this to keep our plans from falling apart. Think of it as one of your deals, if even one person could ruin it, wouldn't you do anything you could to keep them from going through with it?"

"I think I'm about to blow inside you Mary." Johnny grunted.

"Do it! Give me it all!" she moaned rocking her hips with his thrusts.

"No!" Lila exclaimed. "You're not ready for children Mary! Johnny, pull out! PULL OUT!"

"Johnny, hold it in and pull out." spoke Susan with a grin. "I have a better idea for it."

Johnny did so and pulled out of Mary, much to the curly haired twins disappointment before she fingered her pussy furiously.

"Now mom, sit down and Johnny, let it go all over her."

"Ooh, yeah Johnny, give her a cum shower." Mary smiled laying on her side.

"Gladly." he started pumping his hand up and down with the cock facing Lila.

"Johnny Test, if you get one drop on me you will be in even bigger trou-" Lila tried to say before her son grunted and his dick twitched before his sperm shot out and fell ontop of her, coating her body in the hot and sticky seed like a fountain, even getting some in her mouth.

"Ah, what a relief." he sighed.

Lila was speechless and wanted nothing more than to ground the kids and take a LONG shower, but she still couldn't move and had to let the cum in her mouth sit there as she tasted it.

"I'll clean her off while you have a go at Susan." Mary crawled over to her mother. "So, how does his sperm taste?" she asked rhetorically before licking the jizz off her mother's body. "You can stop playing with your nipples if you want, but swallow that semen in your mouth."

Lila's hands moved away and she reluctantly swallowed the sperm.

"Now before Johnny rails into Susan, tell us how it tasted."

Lila tried not to think about it or how warm it felt, but her mouth moved due to the command. "G-G-Good."

"Oh really? Describe it in detail." grinned Mary.

"Warm….Salty….almost like eating yogurt." she admitted. "It feels like I'm….getting warm."

"Well once Jonny finishes with me, we'll show you the best time of your life." Susan laid back and let her brother strip her of her underwear. She grinned at feeling him rub and knead her chest while his cock rubbed across her snatch in need.

Mary giggled while she licked the rest of the jizz off their mother. "There, happy? Or did I miss some?" Mary laid on her mother chest to chest. "Wow, I can't wait till me and Susan get breasts like these, once we have our babies we'll be stacked."

"You are not getting knocked up, especially by your brother." frowned Lila.

Mary glared and sat up before pitching Lila's nipples and twisting hard, making her mother scream.

"Johnny quit teasing already!" Susan twitched moaned Susan who felt her pussy dripping with need.

"Aw, but I like teasing," he whined in a playful manner before working his tip past her folds. He gripped her breasts harder and groaned as he started sliding into her.

"Oh yeah! Who needs BBC when you got BLBC!" Susan cried out feeling her pussy stretch out due to Johnny's cock and felt her body tingle from the beautiful feeling.

Mary continued her rough twisting on her mother's nips while adding sharp tugs and keeping her glare on her mother's eyes through the visor. "I can be nice or mean, it's your choice. But me and Susan are making it very clear that one, we will put the world under our control, and two, that Johnny's sperm will knock us up."

"Ah! Ow! You're hurting me!"

"That's the point. You're either with us or against us, and you don't want to be against us." she gave another tug and let go. "Now shut up and watch your youngest daughter get her brains fucked out."

Lila sighed in relief and found her head turning and watching as Johnny thrust vigorously into her daughter. '_Oh my poor babies, what's happened to you?'_

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" moaned Susan. "Oh that's it! Yes! Get in there!"

"Good thing you girls sound proofed the lab, I like hearing you moan." Johnny kissed her nipple.

"Mmm, keep up the pace and you won't hear me keep quiet." she grinned.

"Just look at him mom, have you and dad been that intimate lately?" Mary asked.

"Well…..not really." admitted Lila trying to look away.

"We have him up to three to four orgasms ar a time, and if you want, the next one could be all yours."

"No! He's my son! You shouldn't even be doing this." spoke Lila.

"Oh well, your loss." she said while they watched him piston bang Susan.

"Ooooooh~! Mary. Ah! I know we had a deal. Uh! But I want his seed in me now!"

"No way sister! I get knocked up first. I'm oldest so I get first dibs, so wait your turn!"

"Aw come ON!" she moaned out the last part as Johnny had reached down and started rubbing her clit.

"If you cum inside her Johnny, you can forget about having any more anal." Mary warned.

"Shit!" he grunted as he started pulling back a little while he kept up his thrusts. "Sorry Susan, but I can't lose that."

"Damn you Mary!" the younger twin slammed her fists on the table.

"Since mom likes your cum so much, she's gonna swallow every. Last. Drop." Mary hoisted the woman up and moved her to the table. "Just pull out of Susan and slide right in mom's mouth."

"You got it psycho sister." Johnny spoke leaving Susan empty. He moved over to his mom who stared wide eyes since she had a much closer look at her son's size.

"Just so you know mom, Mary likes anal, but hates deepthroat. Susans a pro at deepthroat, but can't stand anal." Johnny informed stroking himself. "Care to see if you love deepthroat? Then open wide and get for me ready."

'_They're nuts. He's hung like a horse!' _she thought as her mouth opened before her son grabbed her head and went into her mouth. She felt the heat come off it as it easily stretched her lips open and filled her mouth. Her body twitched and her eyes widened as he made a sharp thrust.

"Aw yeah! Her mouth is bigger, but still tight!" he groaned. "Try not to puke, I'm going for the throat." he held on and started pushing in more of his cock. He went further and further until Lila's eyes started to roll back.

"Uh Johnny? Might wanna ease up." spoke Mary.

"Oh, right I forgot she's not Susan." he pulled out her mouth to let her breath. "You okay mom?"

"How…..did you…..get so big?" she got out while massaging her throat.

"Equine Testosterones." the girls spoke in unison.

"It really comes in handy." he grinned. "Not when you want to get sick to get out of school, but perfect for getting a big cock."

"Just remember to cum right in her mouth." spoke Mary.

"I know that." he pushed himself back in his mother's mouth. He held his mom's head and started to lightly move his hips back and forth.

"Mhhh!" Lila moaned around his dick.

"I think she's starting to like this." said Johnny. "I could just tell her to bob her head on my cock, but that would just be mean."

"Johnny, don't thrust. Let's see if mom can bob her head." instructed Susan.

Lila's head moved up and down the shaft with Johnny letting out pleased moans. '_What am I doing! I can't be enjoying this!'_

"Mom, you're amazing, Susan wasn't even this good first time around." grunted Johnny.

"Hey!" the younger twin pouted.

"Oh, here it comes!" he held her head and thrusted until he exploded and sent his seed spilling into her stomach. "Take it all mom!"

Her entire being went rigid as the seman poured down her throat and her mind was having a million thoughts per second. Like the fact it was pooling in her stomach to the fact her tongue was unintentionally licking up any sperm that got stuck on her tongue.

Once it stopped he pulled out and the three looked down at her.

"How was it mom?" asked Susan. "Anything like when dad cums in your mouth?"

"N….No….." she panted out.

The girls pulled her on the table and laid down at her sides kissing her neck and playing with her nipples while rubbing their legs against hers.

"Okay, spill mom. What's your favorite sex position?" Mary asked "And don't say you have none because everyone has at least one."

"Ohhhh…. reverse cowgirl." she reluctantly answered. Leting her head fall back making the helmet clank against the table.

"Ooooh!" the girls giggled.

"Alright, what is you opinion on anal?" Susan prodded.

"Well….I've never tried it, so I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"So you still have your black cherry." Mary spoke

"Okay here's one I gotta know, how long has it been since you and dad banged?" Johnny Questioned

"...Almost twelve years?"

"Say what!" exclaimed the girls with wide eyes.

"But...I'm eleven." Johnny blinked.

"I know." Lila closed her eyes.

"You mean to tell us the last time you and dad fucked was when you conceived Johnny?" Susan questioned.

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble processing this." Mary rubbed her head. "How are you not horny as sin?"

"Well with all that you kids cause and/or get into, it really kills the mood and keeps us on the edge of our seats, your father is constantly worried of what our four child will be like and it makes him flaccid." Lila said. "It gets to me at times too, and don't even get me started on my job."

"Makes sense." remarked Susan.

"Still, no woman should go that long without a cock in her pussy." Mary rubbed her mother's twat. "If you promise to consider our plan, we'll let Johnny here make you feel more relaxed than going to a spa."

"And we'll take the helmet off, you've suffered enough." Susan added.

Lila looked between her daughters and her son's cock before sighing. "Alright, I'll listen to what you have planned, but if I don't like it, you can't stop me from getting upset."

"Okay then." the girls chorused and opened Lila's legs for Johnny while removing the helmet.

"Have at her lil bro." Susan grinned.

"Make sure to stuff her like a turkey." smirked Mary.

"Please don't make this more awkward than it already is." their mother covered her eyes while Johnny moved his cock to her cunt.

"Too late." grinned Johnny as he started pushing the tip into her wet folds.

"AHH! Oh my…! It feels so much bigger in my pussy!"

"Well then, you're about to get the ride of your life." Johnny pulled back and thrust in a steady rhythm. "Mmm, it feels like I'm fucking Susan and Mary all over again."

"Ah! Aw fuck! Oh! God dammit! Uh!" moaned Lila with wide eyes.

"Go Johnny!" Mary said reaching for her mother's clit.

"AHHH!" screamed Lila feeling the nub touched as her body shook and they all watched her juices spray out onto Johnny's groin.

"Whoa! You're really backed up mom." Susan chuckled. "We can fix that."

"G….Go…..ahead…." she got out.

Johnny thrust harder while the girls played with her sensitive areas. "Fuck! She just got tighter!" he grunted.

"You must be in her uterus." said Susan

"Do not cum in there." Mary warned. "That's guaranteed to knock her up."

"Good to know, I'll try to pull out when I have to." he informed as he thrusted faster. "Damn, who knew I'd be fucking mom, this is awesome!"

"Oh! Oh yes baby! Fuck mommy good!" she moaned as the cock pushed in deeper and felt her pussy stretch out more than she remembered with her it. "Go faster!"

"I think she's about to cum again." Mary spoke playing with her mother's clit. "Go ahead and scream as loud as you want."

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Fuck yes! AHHHHHH!" screamed Lila who shook and more of her juices sprayed out onto Johnny's cock.

"Okay, now make us cum." Susan grabbed her mother's hand and moved to digit to her slit. Mary grabbed the other as they tried to get their mother's fingers inside them.

"Damn, you three are so hot!" Johnny groaned and felt his mom grind her hips. He pushed in harder and moved his hips faster.

Lila's back arched with her tongue sticking out. She moved her fingered her her daughter's cunts making them moan in pleasure. "This is amazing!"

"Now you, Ah! See why we, Oh fuck! Enjoy this, Aw!" Susan wrapped her lips around Lila's nipple and suckled like when she was a baby.

"Oh yes! It's so good! OH YES! FUCK ME JOHNNY!" moaned Lila.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!"

"NOT UNTIL WE DO FIRST!" the girls snarled.

"Y-Yes ma'ams." he spoke in a nervous tone from the sudden yell.

The girls reached out to the others clit and furiously toyed with them. Each one moaned loud enough to fill the lab with their echoes as Johnny's thrusts became frantic. "Make us cum mom, please!" They moaned desperately to her.

Lila moved her fingers in deeper in her daughter's folds while trying to tighten up around Johnny's cock.

"AHHHHHHHHH, MOMMY!" The two arched in their release, pressing their bellies to her hips. Ther juices sprayed out and coated Lila's fingers.

"AWW! I'M CUMMING!" Johnny threw his head back. He pulled out and groaned as his cock twitched and his cum came spraying out over the three woman before Lila pushed it back it to take the last few spurts.

She held her mouth open to let more of it land in her mouth while the rest coated her front.

The two girls looked at her with a mix of shock and anger. "MOM?!"

"Sorry, but I kind of wanted to feel his cum all over my body again and it's been so long since I felt a man cum in me."

"Well he's not cumming in anyone except us." spoke Susan.

"He's ours, you just got a one night stand."

"I wouldn't mind her joining." smirked Johnny. "She might be useful somehow."

"Oh? Like how?" asked Susan.

"Didn't you say you needed a test subject for those nanobot things that would help our babies?"

"Nanobots?" spoke Lila in confusion.

"Oh yeah, the one's we designed to eliminate mutations and irregularities during the gestation process." Mary pointed to Susan. "Susan designed them to safely lay in your body and enter the womb and repair any damages during the time."

"If she gets pregnant you can test them out on her." Johnny rubbed his mother's legs.

"Hmmm, she might also be useful to make sure dad doesn't find out." remarked Susan. "Not to mention her business skills will help out with our plans of world conquest."

"Speaking of which now that we got you to fuck Johnny, we'll explain everything mom." spoke Mary.

"You know what, I don't really care anymore." Lila sat up. "I don't want any of you to get hurt, but if you're old enough to have sex with each other and know how serious getting pregnant is, then I'm just going to take a chance and believe you have good reasons to go through with this. Also because your father is a cold fish in bed and I _REALLY_ need a good fucking every now and then."

"So does this mean I can fuck you anytime I want?" asked Johnny.

"Girls, if those nanobots are ready, put them in me now!"

"You sure? It might be a little painful." warned Mary.

"Girls, I have gone without a cock in my cunt for twelve fucking years. I can take any pain for that."

"Don't say we didn't warn you." spoke Susan getting up and moving over to a cylinder as it opened and she grabbed a needle inside it.

Lila laid back and played with herself with her legs spread wide.

"Brace yourself." spoke Susan aiming the needle for her mom's arm.

The woman bit her lip and bared with the pain like a trooper. She winced feeling the tip push in and enter her blood vessel as Susan slowly pushed the nanobots in.

"Aaaand done."

"You made it sound like a big deal, that was nothing." their mother smirked.

"Oh, that wasn't the part. The part we meant is when they quickly spread out through your body. Give it about three seconds." smirked Susan. "Two… one…"

"AHHH!"

"There it is." Mary nodded. "That's the part."

Lila winced and groaned as she curled up on the table.

"Ouch, glad I don't need to test this one." Johnny quipped.

"Just give it a minute or two and you should be slowly relaxing." advised Susan putting the needle in the trash and the syringe in the sink.

Once she began to relax she turned to her son with a sultry glint. "Come on Johnny."

"Actually mom, I'm pretty spent right now." he pointed to his deflated cock. "Maybe we could try it tomorrow."

"Aw dammit!..._*sigh* _guess I'll just have to be patient then." she climbed off the table and collected her clothes. "I'll try to get your father to fuck me tomorrow so we can say it's his, but if we can't…"

"We'll see if we can come up with a backup plan." interjected Mary. "Last thing we want is to _get rid_ of him for no reason for the sake of our plan."

"Well...he did nearly strangle me to death earlier." Lila admitted.

Her kids looked at her shocked and surprised.

"I think the peace from your craziness messed with his head."

"Woah, so in a way, it's our fault." spoke Johnny looking down with guilt.

"If it progresses further we'll handle it mom," Susan said. "Just head back to bed."

"Alright." nodded Lila who walked over and kissed Johnny's forehead. "And don't feel guilty Johnny, you and your sisters are just making your choices in life and your father doesn't realize that if he wants peace and is willing to hurt his own wife, then he's already shown who he is." she said before walking out of the lab.

"How are we gonna _Take care of dad _exactly?" Johnny asked.

"The same way we did Dukey, speaking of, let's see if he's learned his lesson." Susan said

Mary nodded and walked over to the portal generator and typed on the console and a portal opened up. Dukey walked out with some flower wreaths and an odd hat as the portal closed.

"Wow, time sure flies." smiled the dog before sniffing the air. "Oh come on! Couldn't you install an air freshener or something?"

"You wanna go back?" Mary questioned.

"What happened Dukey?" Johnny questioned.

"Well at first the cat woman wanted my head and pelt when I made the wrong comment, ran for my life, tried talking to them, we mentioned how superior we were to humans, and I think I might have gotten married to one or two of them, the sex was pretty good. I'd make a pussy joke but it might be an insult."

"Well, put that down as a dimension NOT meant for torture." Mary turned to Susan.

"Maybe the dimension of vegans next time." the younger twin crossed her arms

"Hey, now that's just animal abuse." spoke Dukey with a frown. "So ignoring everything, let me get this out of the way. I keep my trap shut about you three going at it, and I get to occasionally visit that dimension again, with maybe an all female dog tribe later on, what do you say?"

"We're also fucking mom now too." Johnny said bluntly.

Dukey blinked once and then twice. "Alright, for the record, hot female animal dimensions are mine, you can go all out here for humans. Anything else I should know about before I go to bed?"

"We'll give you a list tomorrow and if you keep quiet and help us out, we'll throw in genetically enlarged stakes with enhanced flavor, with gravy." Mary said temptingly.

"Alright, you girls got a deal. Now if you'll excuse me, doggy go night night." he yawned walking away and out of the lab.

"Now all that's that left is to find a dimension we can send dad to." Johnny said smiling with his siblings. 


	67. Percy and Female Poseidon

Mother's dark love

Percy and Female Poseidon

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York city, Hudson River beach-

Percy was busy walking across the beach, after a long day at school, a fight between some Harpies, and having some blue ice cream. He was about to sit down on the sand when a familiar voice called to him from the river.

"_Percy."_

Percy looked around before shrugging. 'Must be my imagination...he's is thousand of leagues away from here.'

"_PERSEUS JACKSON!_" The voice yelled in annoyance.

"Dad!?" Percy yelled out while looking for him. "Where are you?"

"_Under the water right now."_

"Oh." He blushed. "Um should I come into the water or should I wait here for you?"

"_Wait there, I'm coming out in a moment."_

Percy waited….for about ten seconds as a wave crashed onto the shore and knocked him over. "Gag glub glub." He spat the water out of his mouth as Poseidon, in his modern day attire, walked onto the shore. "Was the wave really necessary?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Just to see if you could stay alert."

Percy stood back up while his body became dry with ease as the water pulled from his body. "Well what did you yell out my name for?"

"Well. You didn't listen the first time so I had to yell." Poseidon said.

"Well what's so important?"

Poseidon grinned. "Can't I just visit you for a day?"

"There's a first." he muttered while sitting on the sand. Only to have a crab clamp down on his butt.

Poseidon laughed at his little prank. "Looks like you got the crabs!"

Percy stood up with a frown and pried the crab off before putting it on the ground.

"So where do you want to go? Atlantis? The Great Lakes? Mexico?" Poseidon asked counting different places with water surrounding them, which was A LOT!

"Wait!" called Percy as the water seemed to move back. "Since when did you plan out days for us to bond? Sure you've helped me before, but you made it clear you're too busy and can't help raise me."

Poseidon frowned. "Well I'm not busy right now and you are getting older so let's just enjoy ourselves today."

"So you suddenly wanna spend time, without giving me a heads up?"

He looked away. "Yes. Is today a bad time?"

"Well, no. Right now I'm not doing anything, but an Iris message would have been nice."

"She was out." He blushed. "Something to do with a fashion convention in chicago."

'Alright, I would have expected Aphrodite at something like that.' thought Percy.

"So Percy?" Poseidon asked. "Want to hang out?"

"Well, sure." he relented.

"Excellent!" he grinned. "So ready to hit the town?"

"Yeah."

The two walked through the city, and avoiding some monsters along the way, as they walked to a….clothing store?

"Clothes?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of need some new threads and Amphitrite needs a new bikini." Poseidon said with a light blush. "You don't mind?"

Percy sighed. "I don't mind but…" He blushed at seeing some of the woman's undergarments. "Let's leave, at a fast pace."

"Don't worry, we'll be done before you know it." reassured Poseidon.

'Nope so." Percy thought before sitting on a bench.

"It will take about a minute or two so wait here." Poseidon stated before walking towards the shirts.

(Two hours later)

'Minutes my ass.' thought Percy with a groan. He looked around before getting a stupid idea. 'Maybe I should check on dad. What harm would it be?'

He got up from his seat and walked around to where he guessed his dad must be. He looked around before seeing an unmanned changing stall with his father's shirt in the door. He walked over and knocked on the door.

Nothing but what he assumes to be the sound of the air vents. Percy then did something really dumb...he opened the door.

"Hey dad, you….done?" He gaped as he saw a woman with his mother's body type, dark hair and see green eyes about to change into a blue bikini, showing her sea green bra and panties to the now blushing Demigod.

"...a...a…"

'Oh no!'

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She yelled in embarrassment before covering herself up. "You perverted sea monkey!"

"...what?...who?...ow…" Percy stuttered while holding his ears in pain.

"Hey! What's going on here?" spoke one of the employees walking over.

Percy panicked before the woman looked at the girl. "Nothing just a cockroach. This boy just killed it for me."

"Then why is the door opened?" she asked with her arms crossed. "Was this boy trying to peep?"

"No." She frowned. "This 'boy' is my son, and if you want your business to NOT get sued, you should leave an get an exterminator."

The girl reeled back and nodded. "Sorry, have a nice day."

Percy looked shocked and confused as the girl left. "...d..dad..?!"

"It's me. Son." She blushed while pushing him out. "Just stay there, I need to get dressed without a sea monkey looking."

Percy didn't get a moment to speak as the door shut and he found his mind was a blank.

After two minutes, the now female Poseidon came out in her usual attire, which the shirt looked like it was going to break the buttons right off with a single movement. "Percy? Are you ok?"

"Huh…..wha…...howza….." he spoke incoherently.

"I'm a woman, ever since I was born." She chuckled. "I just wanted to keep it a secret forever since if Zeus found out…" She shuddered a bit. "Well let's just say Hera is experienced in...brother and sister relationships."

"Wait, that doesn't explain why everyone thinks you're male. How did you hide the fact you were….a woman?"

"The mist has so many possibilities that most don't know about." She grinned. "That and mortals believe EVERYTHING they hear."

'Well, I wouldn't call her wrong on that.'

Poseidon blushed. "Sorry about yelling but...you were indecent."

"Uh, I'M not the one who kept quiet about being a woman. And you left the door unlocked, so don't say I pried."

She blushed. "Ok….that was stupid of me." She then hugged Percy. "So did you get hurt? No loss of hearing?"

"No, I'm fine." he replied, still feeling awkward.

Poseidon smiled. "So ready to get some food...I'm kind of peckish."

"Sure." he nodded.

She smiled before dragging him out of the store...without paying.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a man in a uniform.

Poseidon and Percy kept going while the woman moved her hand and the man ran out, but lost sight of her due to the mist.

(Downtown Chinatown)

"So should we eat here," Poseidon pointed to a restaurant before pointing to another. "Or there?"

"Well what do you feel like?"

Poseidon pondered. "Let's try this one." She pointed to a restaurant called _Le lings hong pao fish and buns_. "Maybe it has giant squid?"

"Maybe?" Percy said while walking into the restaurant, only for a waitress in a Chinese dress to appear in front of them

"Good day. Table for two?"

"Yes, possibly with a table near a window." spoke Poseidon.

"Ok." She smiled while taking them to a table with a sea serpent carved onto the table. "Water or soda?"

"Water for me." spoke the goddess taking a seat.

"Same." Percy replied while sitting down.

"Ok. Just be patient, honored guests." She smiled before heading to the kitchen.

Percy looked at Poseidon with a light blush. "So...you're a lesbian?" 'Stupid!'

"In a way yes." She blushed. "But I'm interested in someone right now."

"But….how did you….and my mom…..make me?"

"Oh. Well um…" She looked up with a blush. "Hera had a hand in helping me and Sally, but I think you can hear the rest when you're older."

Percy was about to asked more before the waitress came by with the water.

"Here you go." she said putting the water on the table. "So. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Poseidon looked at the menu. "I will have the dragon rolls with a side of pufferfish."

"And I will have the egg drop soup." Percy said while handing the menu to the waitress.

"Ok. It will take about twenty minutes." She bowed before walking away.

"...dad...I mean mom." Percy asked. "Why did you decide to visit me?"

"Like I said, it was to spend some time with you."

Percy didn't look convinced. "Was it for a prank? Did Hermes bribe you?"

"No, contrary to what you might think, I do care Percy, I've always cared." she spoke in a firm tone.

Percy sighed. "I know. It's just frustrating."

""Believe me Percy, if there wasn't a stupid oath, I would have rushed to you two and helped raise you like I should have."

"Yea...Zeus is pretty...um what was the word?"

"Foolish."

"Yes. That's the one, a foolish God of the theatre." Percy chuckled loudly.

"Believe me, he was more foolish after he became king. And don't get me started on the meetings, I can't remember how many times I fell asleep."

"Boring as hell?" Percy asked.

"Like seeing a shark eating a whale." Poseidon said as the food came.

"One dragon roll with pufferfish on the side and egg drop soup." The waitress smiled as she put on the table. "If you need anything just call." She said before walking away.

"You're gonna love it, this isn't the first time I've been here." smiled Poseidon as she started eating the roll.

"You been here?" Percy asked taking a spoon full of his soup. "Wow this is better than...mom's?" 'Nothing is better than mom's cooking.'

"Easy, she might get jealous if you say that." chuckled Poseidon.

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. "So...mom? Is it true that Zeus tried to...well...attack Typhon with no weapons and just lost his tendons?"

"Yup."

"Wow….that's sad." He shook his head in disbelief.

"So Percy, anything interesting happen lately?"

Percy looked confused. "Like what? Annabeth is dating Thalia and well..seeing you as a woman."

"Well what about you? Curious about….finding a girl?"

Percy blushed. "Well...yes…."

Poseidon chuckled. "Don't worry. With my help, the girls will be swimming to you like salmon."

"Mom, I'm fine." he replied feeling embarrassed.

"Oh? Then why are you blushed? Have a girl that interests you?" Poseidon grinned while taking a bite of the pufferfish. 'If it's a bad choice, I might have to 'accidentally' pull her out to sea.'

Percy looked his mother...and tried to look away from the chest. 'Don't stare. She's your mom...dad...GAH!'

"So, care to talk about some of the girls you might like?"

"...um...Rachel is nice, but...you know." He sighed. "Off limits."

"Why is that?"

"She's the oracle now." He deadpanned. "I can't date her without getting blasted by Apollo." He shuddered. "Clarisse is out, Calypso is stuck on an island, Persephone is married, and Zoe is in the heavens."

"Wait, you were thinking about dating your own aunt?" she asked in surprise. "I didn't know you liked older woman." she teased.

Percy blushed. "Well. They're more mature than other girls and….well he he more curvy…" 'Stupid!'

"Well, when you saw me, what did you think?"

"Well to be honest...I kind of went brain dead from the shock." he admitted looking away while drinking his water. 'This is getting more awkward by the minute. Maybe I should just keep quiet.'

Poseidon looked at him with a grin. "So did you ever kiss a girl before?"

Percy kept his mouth shut and just shook his head.

"Well if you want…" She blushed a little. "You can practice on me."

He choked and had to pat his chest from feeling the water go down the wrong pipe in surprise and took in a deep breath of air. "W...What?!"

"I said you can practice on me." Poseidon blushed. "What's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing." He said. "It's just unexpected." 'And out of the ordinary.'

Poseidon looked red. "So what are you waiting for?" She moved her face across the table towards Percy's. "Kiss me."

"B-But mom. Here? Right now?" he asked with a red face as he looked around the restaurant and didn't see anyone looking, but one turn and that could change.

"Oh also this is a nymph restaurant so they will not mind." Poseidon smiled. "So let's practice."

"B...But I can't. You're my mom….or dad….or something!" he silently exclaimed.

"And Zeus married his sister and so did father, what's the big deal? It's not like kissing is a crime." Poseidon frowned. "Besides, think of this as me helping you. It could be much awkward if you want to know."

Percy blushed crimson red. "B-But what about-" he got interrupted by a kiss to the lips, courtesy of Poseidon. 'Gah what?!'

"See?" The goddess smiled as she broke the kiss. "It wasn't that bad...Percy?"

"...wow...ea...ha…" Percy stuttered while looking like he just got out of a hot spring.

"I take it you liked it?"

Percy nodded.

"Well looks like I got myself a lover~" she smiled as Percy looked even more stupefied.

"W...W...WHAT?!" he exclaimed staring at her like she lost it.

"What? I love you too much, so." She smiled. "I'm going to be your mother and wife." She then kissed Percy on the lips again, with more passion.

He scrambled back and fell on his butt while shaking his head. "DAD!...er...MOM! We can't do that!"

Poseidon frowned. "Yet you have a crush on Persephone, your aunt, so why in hell can't we do this then?"

"I….well I never said it was a crush…..but this, I just found out the whole truth less than an hour ago! I mean, what did you think I would say or react?"

"Well. I thought you would denounce me or kiss me back." She said honestly. "And besides, think of all the good things about being in a relationship."

Percy did...and had another blush storm. "...but if we were to be...in a relationship...wouldn't it be well...weird?"

"Percy, when it comes to the greek gods and goddesses, no one bats an eye if a mother and son make love, or a brother and sister have children. Now I'm not saying we have sex, but think about some of the things if we got together."

"...like?" Percy asked with confusion.

"Kissing, holding hands, dates, extra protection since you'd be both my child and lover, so if even one person struck you, just get them near the water and I could end them like that." she snapped her fingers for emphasis. Which caused some of Percy's soup to explode onto his cloths. "Sorry. Forgot about being a water goddess for a second."

He frowned and tried using the napkins. "Well….I mean, I don't know. Finding out you were my other mom is one thing, but actually getting together? I….don't know what to make of it."

Poseidon sighed. "Don't think too hard, or you might end up like owl brains." She snicked a little at the joke. "Besides, think of it like this if you want some help. If we're both happy and no one is hurt, does it really matter what others think?"

Percy looked at her before sighing. "Alright. Let's...see if we can become..lovers…" He blushed crimson as Poseidon walked over to the other side of the table and hugged him. "Gah!"

"What? It's just a hug."

"I-It's too tight!" He got out before fainting onto her chest.

"Oops." she giggled before a nymph walked over in concern. "We might need some boxes, we'll be taking our meal to go."

"Yes my lady." She said before running into the kitchen.

Poseidon chuckled and helped Percy lean on her and rubbed his back and let him lean on her. 'I hope Amphitrite doesn't catch wind of this.'

Unknown to Poseidon, a woman with red hair and wearing a trench cloak was listening in on the conversation from the table next to them. 'Poseidon. This is the final straw!'


	68. Changelings and Queen Chrysalis

Mother's dark love

Changelings and Queen Chrysalis

My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grr...I can't believe I'm still mad over that loss...it was 4 years ago..." grumbled Chrysalis sitting on her bed in the hive.

"Hmm...maybe if I went out to feed, I'll feel better." she stood up and started making her way out.

As she flew across the hive. She saw the injured and divided numbers. They're still trying to find the missing ones after the blast sent them scattered across Equestria's waste lands and deserts. It hurt seeing her children suffer like this and swore she'd do all she could to keep them going.

'I love them all so much. Sad I can't help them any further.' She flew away and went a direction where she heard a town popped up.

She then followed the direction, half smiling that 2 of the missing ones were found. They noticed and waved before going back the way she came to get back to the hive.

Chrysalis soon found the town and landed in some bushes and trees. Her horn glowed before transforming herself into a mare. Not to beautiful and not to sexy. Just a girl no-one would suspect. She then looked into windows and saw kids and parents expressing love.

'I hope family love can satisfy me, I haven't been so helpful to mine...' She walked through the town to try and find the right one to go with first.

"Huh?" She then saw something suspicious. She saw an older mare rubbing herself in an alley with something in front of her.

"Mmm...why can't my son marry me and not that young rich tramp?" She complained.

'Is she talking about...no, that's crazy.' thought Chrysalis moving closer.

"Son...she may be better, but I want you and your dick!"

'...I wonder what this love tastes like.' she pondered before closing her eyes to try and grasp the love from the mare. The love then came out...the mother was about to stop and lose love for her son, but the essence of love was so strong that it was completely replenished.

Chrysalis let the pink mist of the love seep into her mouth. 'This lustful love for your own child must be powerful if it can regenerate.' She thought.

She kept sucking it up while the mother moaned and rubbed her slit faster. This was a fatal mistake as the love she was eating began to attack her brain, making her hive become the only thing that mattered.

'W-What's going on?' she thought as she kept sucking up the love.

She then thought of the changelings. How she wanted their love...how she wanted to eat their love. She lost focus of all her magic as the mother came.

"Oh yes!" moaned the mother as her juices sprayed over the ground.

Chrysalis laid their as she began moaning. The mother noticed and saw her.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I must go to my children now...thank you for helping me realize what's important."

The mother watched as Chrysalis ran out of town.

"Queen Chrysalis?!" Gasped a changeling who followed after her.

Chrysalis stopped and slowly turned to the changeling. She hugged him.

"Uh, my queen?" spoke the drone in confusion.

"Please...eat my love child. Then we go home."

He blinked before sensing the love coming from her. He ate his fill, then she kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading back to the hive.

'That was odd.' he thought.

Later, after she returned, she took one of the empty rooms and began to renovate it.

"Glad to see you're safe and sound General Wu." A changeling said to the one that came with Chrysalis.

"Thanks soldier."

"Did the Queen encounter any trouble?"

"No, but something seemed off when I saw her..."

"How so?"

"Well, she had me eat her love for me, then she kissed me."

"That is rather odd."

"Yes...I hope she hasn't come down with anything."

Then Chrysalis stepped out of the room. "Hello my children." she smiled kissing both on the cheeks. "Everybody, follow me."

The two changelings and others were confused before following her.

Then they entered to see thier queen jumping for joy on a big bed.

"Uh, is she alright?" whispered one of the drones.

"Good day my wonderful children...you all must be starving, aren't you?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I have good news for you all!"

"And what would that be my liege?"

"I have decided the best way to keep you well fed, is by feeding off me." Then she laid on the bed. "And what better way to make lots of love is by making love?"

The drone's jaws dropped with their faces looking darker.

"Oh come-on, I know a bunch of you have been jacking off to me, Darnell, Brody, and Taka I'm looking at you guys as examples."

Three of the changelings looked away with embarrassment.

"So, any of you feel like repopulating the confirmed dead numbers?" She said as she spread her back legs, exposing herself. "Carl? Karl? Or maybe Ckarl?"

"Uh, my Queen? Maybe you should take a nap." suggested General Wu with a blush.

Chrysalis then pouted. "So none of you think I'm beautiful?"

"What?! Never!" Shouted the entire hive.

"Then why won't you mate with your queen? Do you have girlfriends who want to start a hive with you and leave your mother sad and alone?" she started sniffling. "You think other females can give you more love than me?"

The changelings were very embarrassed. Then she started crying with the hive panicking.

"Why? Why won't you have sex with me? I was hoping that Shining Armor would be my mate after we conquered Canterlot, but sadly we failed and now none of you love me anymooore."

"Maybe we should do it." whispered one drone to another.

"Frasher, you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean...I'm not very good with social skills...I think I'd like to give it a try."

"Terumi will do it, Terumi has never gotten laid."

"I want to...I really love my mom." Said Raj.

Chrysalis covered her face before feeling a hoof rub her back. She turned around. "Bruce?"

"No, it's Frasher his twin." He replied. "My Queen...or if you'd prefer...mom...we'll do it."

"Y...You will?"

The rest of the changelings then started flying towards her.

"Ringo, Luis, Juan, Keith, Rudy, Satoshi, Eduardo, Sunil, Apu, Samuel, Jay, Scott, Qarl...everyone..."

"If you're alright with it, we'll do it."

"Thank you my children!" Then she grabbed one of the drones. "Why don't I start with you Vincent?"

"Sure, but I kind of need some help." he nodded to his shaft.

She then pushed the drone down and began working on his cock. She started with licking.

"For any of you who can't wait, you can enter my holes while I get to work on Vincent."

Some were hesitant before one walked over and spread the folds before he started lciking them.

Chrysalis moaned from that, as she finally had a fully erect changeling cock in her face. 'It tastes so good.'

Some of the Changelings then had ideas for the holes in Chrysalis's hooves. Some moved over with their erect cocks and started sliding them into the holes.

Chrysalis moaned as she could feel the tingling sensation of their dicks entering her extra holes.

"Wow, who knew using one of these would feel so good?"

Chrysalis then took the drone's cock in her mouth.

"Ah! That feels great!"

Then another changeling decided to rub his cock against her ass. Meanwhile some more decided to point their cocks in her face as they jacked off.

The one at her pussy started to slowly push in and got a moan from the queen. The one on her ass then stuck his in her anus, with another moan.

'Yes, fuck me! Breed me!' she inwardly moaned while bobbing her head up and down the cock.

The Changelings went faster, with a strong desire to have their cum all over thier queen.

"Ah! You're so tight!" hissed the one pistoning in and out of her ass.

"I can't hold out anymore qu...mother!" Then the changeling's using her hoof holes came.

"We're gonna cum!" groaned the ones rubbing themselves off.

Chrysalis stopped sucking off her drone as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

All of them groaned before their seed flew over her face. She caught some blobs of cum in her mouth. She waited till they stopped before licking up as much as she could.

"Now eat the love radiating off me."

The changelings opened their mouths as the mist came off her and flew into their mouths.

"This tastes good."

"Better than that changeling I met in a neighboring colony."

"I'm breaking up with my girlfriend right now, mom's love is better than her's."

"And the best part? It can replenish over and over and over." purred Chrysalis seductively. Her love then regenerated.

"I want to bang mom!"

"Wait your turn Henry, Juan and Ckarl are busy with my holes."

Then Ckarl and Juan went faster, seeing thier pouting brother.

"Your pussy won't let go!" grunted Juan.

"I want more babies! Cum in me! I don't just want to save you, I want our army back to it's full self and maybe bigger."

"Ah! I'm gonna cum!" grunted Ckarl pumping in and out of her ass.

"Go ahead my precious son! That goes for all of you!"

The two of them groaned before filling her two holes with their seeds.

Then as she purred, lots of more love came out. Her kids eagerly drank it up and felt themselves feeling better than ever.

"Mom...your love is so good, may you please suck me off?"

"Always polite as ever Bob, but you don't need to ask me." She moved over before eagerly licking across the tip.

"My turn to fill you with seed."

"Outta the way Wade, I gotta tap mom's ass as well."

"Don't be rude Agustus." Wade replied as they both inserted their dicks into Chrysalis's pussy.

She moaned from the feeling again and started to slide Bob's cock into her mouth.

Bob helped her by thrusting into her mouth. More changelings appeared as they jacked off with thier dicks aimed for her back. Wade and Agustus pumped in her faster.

"It's so warm!"

That's when she felt a powerful sensation as one of the changelings decided to suck on her horn.

'Oh-my goodness, that feels like heaven, I wonder if any unicorns do this.'

Meanwhile...

We see Spike jacking off Starlight and Twilight's horns while sucking off Rarity's horn.

Now back to Chrysalis, as she felt like something was about to come out of her horn the more the drone sucked her horn.

Chrysalis then felt her limit, then she pushed the changeling away, and a blast of energy burst from her horn, hitting every changeling who hasn't came yet!

"Ow!"

"What was that?" She said to herself before being forcefully grabbed by multiple drones who passionately rubbed their dicks against her body. 'Was that an aphrodisiac spell?!'

Each drone growled with lust while some every tried shoving more than one cock in her mouth. 'Oh-my, I've unleashed the beast!'

Then without warning, Wade and Agustus came in her pussy, having their load meet the previous guy's load.

She moaned out before more cocks shoved into her mouth and moved back and forth frantically. She then started tearing up as more dicks entered her pussy and ass! And then she saw about 100 drones above her jacking off while even more took her hoof holes again!

'I can't tell whether this is good or bad. On one hand, I feel like a sex toy, but I feel so happy my children can feel so much love!'

The drones' dicks began to rumble.

'Huh?'

All of them cried out before a wave of sperm rained down over her.

She gagged from the drones who were in her mouth, the cum flowing out of her mouth as more cum shot into her body from multiple areas. 'Too much!'

After the drones pulled out...

"Okay...I think it's about time we sto..." drones then picked her up and began to fuck her in the air. 'Or not.'

2 held her by the forelegs while 2 more grabbed her hips. The one ready to enter her pussy then began making out with her.

'Deangelo, who knew you could kiss so well.' she moaned while their tongues wrestled against each other.

Then even more drones began licking her cheeks. Both her on her face and flank.

'Ooh! That tickles.'

Deangelo then inserted his dick into the queen, moving ever so lovingly into her.

"Mmm, don't be afraid to go fast."

Then the drones gently nibbled her ear. "Ahahahaha that tickles!" she laughed.

Then even more drones began rubbing against the sides of her waist.

"Ahahahaha...please stop, you're going to kill me, hahahahaha..."

They lightened up as Deangelo started moving inside her faster.

"Yes, that's it Deangelo!" she moaned out. "Make sure to fill my womb to the brim!"

Deangelo held onto Chrysalis tight to make sure his dick shot into her womb so the ovaries can take his sperm to the eggs.

She moaned out while the changelings around her started lightly nibbling on her. "All this cum yet I didn't even get a chance to cum myself."

"We can fix that."

"Thank you Christopher."

The drones leaned in and started licking all around her body with some lickign against her folds.

Chrysalis loved all the stimulation to her body. "I'm gonna cum!" Chrysalis's juices shot out on faces and the bed. The one's with her juices on thier face got to drink it all while the rest on the bed was furiously licked clean by the drones.

She panted as the drones carefully set her back down.

For a few more hours of sex, Queen Chrysalis finally got to everyone. By the end, she was covered in sperm with a happy expression as the hive ate up the love she released.

"Alright troops, leave for me and mother to share in the afterglow." Said General Wu.

"Who says only you get to stick with her?" frowned one of the drones.

"Please, I'd love all of you to cuddle with me." She spoke-up.

"Yay!" cried several as they started hugging her while ignoring the sperm as more and more cuddled against her.

"Mmm...I love being a big happy family." She then opened her mouth and ate the love that her children expressed for her. "Now everyone get some rest and we can go again."

The Changelings cheered from her words, ready to fuck again tomorrow.


	69. Frisk and Toriel

Mother's dark love

Frisk and Toriel

Undertale

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace, that's what the underground is now known as, well Not really it's still called the Underground, it's just a lot more Peaceful. And right now we find ourselves with the only human.

Frisk was Walking through the ruins heading home. He looked around and saw all the monsters either waving at him or enjoying Life.

He waved back with a smile as he resumed his walk. 'Man this is perfect!' He thought as he smelled the Scent of Pie. "Ooh, pie!"

He hurried off and ran to were he smelled the Scent his Home with Toriel.

He entered and saw said mother setting the pie on the table.

Sensing his Presence she turned around. "Oh Hello My Child you're just in Time!" She said with a Smile.

"For pie?"

"Of course!" She said with a Smile.

Frisk smiled as he sat at the table. "Thanks Toriel you're the Best." he said with a Smile.

"Aw, it was no problem." she smiled back. She placed the pie on the table as well as two plates. "Dig in."

He grabbed a Fork and ate his slice. "Mmm, delicious."

Toriel smiled. "Glad you're enjoying it."

Frisk finished the pie. "Man, that was really good."

"Really?"

"Of course."

This caused her to Blush. 'I'm so happy!'

After Lunch Frisk headed off to the Bathroom to Wash up.

Torial herself licked her lips as she started taking her clothes off. 'Time to give him a little surprise~'

Frisk was in the Shower washing his hair. He was making sure to wash all the soap out while the door slowly opened. Luckily he didn't seem to notice.

Toriel tip toed closer to the shower and slid in under the curtain. She placed her large breasts over his head.

Frisk jumped and brushed against her chest before turning around with wide eyes. He then calmed down "I was wondering when you'd be here Toriel."

"You're not surprised to see me naked?"

"No not really I saw you Masturbating last week while moaning out my Name." he replied with a smile.

This caused Toriel to Blush. 'Note to self Always Lock Door.'

"And who knew a mother would get off for a kid." Frisk approached Toriel and hugged her.

Said mother smiled and hugged him closer with her breasts on the side of his head.

Frisk smirked and reached over to her breast and pinched her Nipple.

"Ah!" she let out a gasp.

Frisk then put his mouth over her nipple. He started twirling his tongue around the nub and made Toriel moan louder.

"So Fierce!"

'So soft.' he thought squeezing her breasts. He guided his hand Towards her snatch. His fingers brushed against her spot and got a louder moan out of her.

Her knees buckled and she dropped down.

"Too much?" chuckled Frisk.

"A little bit." she panted with a blush.

Frisk leaned down and started to Lick.

"Ah! S-So soon?" moaned Toriel. She pushed his head wanting him to go Deeper. "Then don't stop~"

He suckled her clit as his fingers probed her insides. 'So sweet.'

"My Child My child I'm going to Cum!" She moaned.

That made him grin before he started lightly nibbling on her clit.

"Ahhhh Yes!" She moaned. "Keep it up!"

He started to Suck faster. His face was pushed in deeper before feeling her juices spraying out onto his face. "Hmm taste like Butterscotch and Cinnamon." he grinned pulling his head back.

Toriel smiled and laid him on his Back. She moved over with the water washing on both of them and rubbed her folds against his cock. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Big time."

She plunged down and felt her stomach slightly Stretch out. "OH GOD!" She started to move on his cock. Both moaning from the sensation as his cock stretched out her pussy with each move.

"Toriel it's Sooo Good!" He moaned. "Your pussy is so tight and hot!"

"More More!" She moaned out while rocking her body up and down.

He grabbed her hips and moved her Faster.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" She said as he moved her faster. "Make sure to give me all your cum!"

"I will!" He moaned out. He thrusted up one more time before he started cumming.

Toriel let out a moan of pleasure, her pussy tightened while the sperm raced up inside her. "So good!" She moaned.

Soon it stopped with Toriel laying on Frisk as both panted.

"Wanna go another round this time one the bed?" He asked.

"Yes, but let's clean ourselves up first."

He nods and reached for the soap. Both started lathering the other up to help clean off the juices and cum.

(After the shower)

Both walked out while drying themselves off.

"That was Fun." Frisk said.

"Well it's just the beginning." Toriel spoke with a grin. She grabbed him and dragged him towards the bed.

"Whoa, you really want it huh?" he asked before he was thrown onto the bed. "I'll Take that as a Yes."

She crawled towards him with a hungry look in her eyes.

Frisk grinned until he heard Snoring. Toriel had Fell Asleep! "Oh come on!" He sigh and pulled the blanket over them and went to sleep.

(Timeskip)

Frisk Woke up and he was Next to Toriel. 'Man, imagining having sex and actually doing it are way better than I thought. He turned his head towards Toriel as she was waking up.

"Mmm."

"Morning Toriel."

"Morning Frisk." she mumbled while hugging him closer.

'She smells so Nice.' he thought hugging her back.

'He's so warm!' She thought. 'I can never stop loving this!'

"So shall we continue now or After breakfast?" He asked.

"What do you feel like?"

"Surprise me!"

"Alright, you stay here and I'll get breakfast started." she smiled getting off the bed.

He gave a smile and stared at her swaying ass leaving the room. That's when he got an Idea. He gave a smirk a followed her.

Toriel reached the kitchen and started gathering ingredients.

Frisk Snuck behind her and started to lick at her pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped and turned around. "Frisk!" When she saw him he had a Smirk on his face. "Just thought I could have Goat's Milk for Breakfast."

"Then why not just suck on my breasts?"

"I prefer the Sweet kind of Goat milk." he grinned before he resumed licking at her snatch.

Toriel let out a Moan as he licked further. "F-Frisk, I need to make breakfast!"

"Then do it, Make it in my mouth." he grinned while squeezing her ass and licked faster.

Toriel tried to focus on cooking but couldn't. 'His tongue is so good!' Her Knees buckled as she nearly fell to the floor.

Frisk grinned before he started flicking her clit.

"I...I'm Cumming!" She moaned.

Frisk opened his mouth and let her juices come streaming out. "Mmmm My favorite Flavor." he licked his lips.

Toriel was Panting like Crazy.

"How was that?" he grinned.

"Enjoyable." she smiled. "Now sit down or no breakfast. Which means no fucking."

Frisk pouted and went over to the Table.

"That's what I thought."

She soon set the table and placed down two Plates. She went back and started working on making eggs and bacon. She soon placed the food on The plates. "Enjoy my son."

Frisk grabbed a Fork and Dug in.

Toriel sat across from him before digging into her own food.

After Breakfast was Over Frisk went up to his room. Toriel went to her own room to get something special.

She reached into a Drawer and pulled out her Thing. 'Perfect.'

Frisk got a Change of Clothes and went back Downstairs. He looked around, but didn't see Toriel anywhere. "Huh guess she went out." he shrugged while walking to the living room.

That's when he saw the Lights were Off. He reached over and flicked them back on. There he saw Toriel wearing Nothing but Lingerie. Red and black of course, which did nothing to hide her body.

Frisk could feel his Face heat up and his pants Tighten.

"Do you like it my child?" she purred.

"No." he said.

"W-What?" she frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I Love it!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up.

This caused her to Blush. 'That sneaky child of mine.'

Frisk went over and Squeezed her tits.

Toriel moaned while reaching down and rubbing the bulge in his pants. She slowly pulled his pants down revealing his cock. "Oh my! It looks even bigger than before."

This caused him to Blush. Then groan as she started rubbing it.

"Looks like it's filled with so Much Determination." she said.

He blushed as she leaned down and kissed the tip. Frisk shuddered at the Contact.

Toriel grinned and started kissing all over the cock with a smirk.

Frisk let out a Moan of Pleasure as her Treatment continued.

"How does that feel?" she grinned while rubbing his balls.

"Fantastic!" He moaned.

"Want more?"

"Yes!" he groaned out.

She then took his member into her Mouth. She slowly slid it into her throat and got a louder groan in response.

"Go Faster!" He moaned.

'Gladly.' She started to move a lot Faster.

Frisk groaned and held her head. He started to Thrust his hips forward into her throat.

Toriel moaned and made sure to lick all around the tip.

"I'm Cumming!" He moaned. He held her head and started thrusting in deeper. He released his cum deep into her mouth.

She eagerly sucked on his cock while it slid down her throat. "Tasty." she said after swallowing.

Frisk panted and found Toriel laying him on the couch.

"It's Time My Child." she bent over to show the wet slit underneath the fabric.

Frisk gave a Smile and went over to her. He pulled the panties aside and trailed a finger across the slit.

She shuddered and let out a Moan.

"Want me to go all out?"

"YES!" she cried out in lust.

He started to move a lot faster. "Fuck! You got tighter!" he grunted.

"And you got Better!" She moans. "More my child!"

He moved faster and spanked her Ass.

"Oh! More!"

He spanked her harder. "How does that feel?"

"AMAZING!" she cried out with a moan.

"TORIEL I...I...I!" He moaned.

"GIVE ME IT ALL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He moaned as he came inside of her.

Toriel moaned while gripping her breasts and felt her hole flooded. "So warm!"

Frisk felt her inner walls squeeze his dick tighter and milk his cock. "Damn! This feels Amazing!"

"I want it all!"

"Wait Wha?"

"I want you to give me every last drop of sperm!" She said with an Insane Look in her eyes.

'Uh oh.'


	70. Allen and Maria

Mother's dark love

Allen and Female Mana

D, Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Floating through the space that seemed to stretch on and on, is where a soul well loved by Allen went with other spirits that were ready to spend paradise or enter damnation. To some it's purgatory to others it's the void, but for Mana Walker, it was darkness incarnate. As with all spirits that are stuck here, ever day is the same as they died, so as to purify their souls for the next stage of existence. But on this day, everything was about to change...forever.

"Damn it! This place is never ending!" The spirit yelled in frustration. He crossed his arms while looking all around at the same scenario, unaware of the dark portal opening up below him before a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his clothes.

"**Found you Mana Walker!**" The voice said as the hand dragged him through the portal as it closed behind him.

-The Ark-

The portal reopened in a factory like room covered in black skeletons with upside down pentagrams on the foreheads as Mana fell right onto a conveyer belt. He rubbed his head before chains came out and wrapped around him, managing to touch his translucent form.

"Get off me!" He yelled tugging the chains before a large hammer hit his head. "Aaa...pretty stars…"

"Easy now Mana, this is a great celebration!" chimed in a familiar voice as the Millennium Earl walked over with his ever present smiled.

"No! Not you!" He paled before getting smacked by another hammer, on the legs. "AAAHHH!"

"Now now, smile! It was tricky finding your spirit, but now that you're here, I think Allen will be happy to see you again. Who knows, this time you two can bond while you're killing him this time." he chuckled.

"Y-You sick fuAAAGH!" Mana yelled before feeling his arms breaking apart from some hook like chains.

"Try to relax, this new method is more painful on the soul, but it's faster to make new Akuma. Hope you like your new body~" he sang tipping his hat as the conveyer belt started moving.

Mana panicked as the belt started moving towards a demonic mouth with fire coming out of it. "When I get out of this-"

"Oh you won't, in fact, I might even make sure to bring you back more and more just to see how much Allen can take before breaking." chuckled the earl.

Mana was about to yell in anger before getting pushed into the machine where he screamed in pain and fear, mostly pain. He felt his body get sucked into another black skeleton with terrible force as his soul found itself trapped inside it.

"Happy birthday Mana or should I say," he grinned like a demon. "Maria."

The large machine poured out steam before a loud wail could be heard as the skeleton started evolving with large amounts of dark matter begin forcefully poured into it. As it inserted dark matter into the physical body, the mind was slowly corroding and reassembling itself, with curious results that no one would have anticipated.

"...a...all...Allen…." The form said as it moved the new body. The Akuma's feet touched down on the ground and staggered as the Earl watched on with glee. Well only for the new Akuma to run at fast speeds at the Earl and bite his hand so tight it drawed blood. "Not...Allen...must...kill…"

The Earl laughed before kicking the Akuma back and shook his hand. "Good! Now it's time for a family reunion~!"

The Akuma growled before looking at the Earl with anticipation. "Allen…"

"Oh you'll get to meet Allen again, very soon." laughed the Earl with a dark glint.

-With Allen and Lenalee-

"Allen?" Lenalee asked while walking through town. "What do you think is the cause of this phenomenon?"

"Well it doesn't seem like something the earl would do, so it might be the Innocence. We just need to find it before any Akuma can and see if it changes everything."

"Even your stomach?" She teased lightly.

"Funny." he sweatdropped before stopping as his left eye started tingling.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked before an explosion occurred in a nearby building. "Akuma?!"

"Yeah, but I can see only one." he spoke as his eye honed in on the source while noticing it seemed different than others.

"...Allen….Walker…." A voice said from the building.

"It knows me." he spoke in surprise as he saw the Akuma move closer to the road and they both were looking at a tall bipedal figure in medieval looking armor that was standing around 8 feet. It was also wearing lipstick and was more feminine than other Akuma's. Both its hands looked like his own Innocence, but was black and had pentagrams in the center.

"That's an Akuma? It looks different than the others." spoke Lenalee as her boots let out a green stream as a show of her Innocence activating.

The figure looked at her. "...not...Allen...must kill…" It then ran at them.

Lenalee jumped out of the way while Allen's own Innocence activated and he tried swinging his claw at it from the side.

Only to get caught by one of its claws. "...Allen...you….DID THIS TO ME!" It yelled before creating a black matter cross and sent it at him.

His eyes widened and groaned as the attack pushed him and made him crashing in the side of a building.

"I CURSE YOU!" It yelled as Allen's eye started shaking, like it knew this Akuma. "I CURSE YOU!"

"No...it can't be…." he muttered before Lenalee jumped and slammed her foot against the Akuma's face.

"Allen! Snap out of it." She called before the Akuma started to break her leg.

"ALLEN I CURSE YOU FOR MAKING ME THE EARL'S SLAVE!" It yelled as Lenalee's bones cracked.

"AHHH!" cried Lenalee in pain before the Akuma dropped her on the ground and started walking towards Allen in the building.

"...Allen…" It said while its arms turned into cannons and aimed them at Allen. "I love you…"

Allen went a placed his right arm over his face waiting for the bullets, which never came. "What?" he looked up at the Akuma who had moved the cannons away and twitched before its arms returned to the claws and it gripped it shead.

'No! Allen…..is not at fault! Can't….hurt….him!' cried the spirit inside as it tried moving the body away from their son.

'**You must! It is your duty to the Earl!**' The demon self spoke as it wrestled for control.

'No…..must…..gain control…..must...protect….my…...SON!'

"What the?" Allen said as the pentagram on its head faded and was replaced with a cross.

"ALLEN!" it cried out while roaring into the room before stumbling back out of the building before falling to the ground while gripping and clawing at the ground.

Allen ran out to see what's happening and looked at confusion at the Akuma as it looked like it was fighting the Earl's control. He saw the spirit inside it squirming from its binds and started seeing the binds break away, but the soul seemed to slowly spread out into the machine.

"ALLEN!" The Akuma yelled as it started to change from a black rusty red to a light red and white color with the pentagrams disappearing and changing into gold crosses. The Akuma stopped squirming and started getting up. "...son?"

"M...M...Mana?" he spoke with hope as he hesitantly walked closer.

"Son." The Akuma cried as it came closer to Allen and hugged him. "I missed you."

He was stunned and slowly began to bring his arms up before noticing Lenalee. "Lenalee! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She sarcastically said. "My legs are always broken and in pain."

Before Allen could hug the Akuma, he ran over to check on Lenalee as the machine watched through the helmet.

"Allen...did I...do that?" The machine asked in horror.

The white haired teen didn't want to say the truth, but just nodded once before he pulled out some gauze and let Lenalee pull her pants leg up before he started to carefully wrap up the broke parr.

"Allen...who is that soul?" Lenalee asked with a little fear while hissing at the pain, but bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"That." Allen said somberly. "Is my father."

The girl's eyes widened and looked at the Akuma who seemed to look away at the ground with shame.

"What have I done?" The Akuma said while looking at its claws. "I….I just harmed another human…"

"Allen, even if that's your father, it's not possible for the soul to have any other influence besides powering the body. Are you sure he's in control?" asked Lenalee.

"Lenalee, I saw his soul break free and started occupying the body, if that's not proof, then look at him. His form is now changed." Allen frowned while pointing to his father.

"Well Allen." Mana said. "The Earl destroyed some of my soul and remade it...into a woman's."

"Wait, what?" spoke both teens in confusion.

"I'm a woman. And the names Maria now." she walked over and crouched down next to Lenalee. "I apologize for what I've done. I'd rather stay in purgatory for eternity than harm anyone like this."

"It's fine. But purgatory? Weren't you supposed to enter heaven?" Lenalee asked confused.

"As it turns out, after Allen freed me from the first body, I entered that endless void with countless others. I don't know if I was condemned to stay there for cursing my son, or it wasn't my time yet, but the Earl took the chance to take me from it and forced me into this hunk of dark matter." she frowned.

Allen looked confused. "But how is it you're so different from the other Akuma?"

"Apparently, this body is the first of level three Akuma. And believe me, when he made me fight several level two's, I didn't get a scratch. Meaning they can keep evolving to the point not even a group of exorcists could stop one."

Both looked shocked at the information.

"But how did you get out of purgatory? It's another realm." Lenalee asked a little spooked.

"That bastard took me from the void, but brought me to some dark factory filled with more skeletons. I was put into a machine that pushed me into this body. So it wasn't me that managed to leave, but that fat son of a bitch managed to pull me out of there like it was no big deal."

Allen frowned before hugging Maria. "The good thing is that you're back and...semi safe."

"No, I won't be staying long. Allen, I want you to destroy me and this cursed body."

"W-WHAT!" Allen yelled. "But your back! I can't do it, not again!"

"Look at me Allen! I've hurt your friend, I nearly killed you, I gave you that damn curse! I'm nothing but a walking monster! I could hurt someone else, or worse."

"Yet I saved more with this eye then without it, Lenalee is ok and still alive, and you're not a monster! You're my father...I mean mother, and I don't want to hurt you, not ever again!" Allen said while hugging tighter.

Maria hesitantly hugged her son and started relaxing while both her and Lenalee heard the teen sob a little.

"Allen." Lenalee said with tears from the pain and from the heart warming scene started pouring down. "I wish...my mother was also here too."

"I might not know you very well, but I do remember seeing someone in purgatory with your hair color and similar face." spoke Maria.

"R-Really?" She said with hope. "Please tell me!"

"I didn't catch her name, but when we passed each other, I saw her praying and muttering to herself about how she wished her children were alright. She mentioned a boy and a girl, but all I got regarding names was for the boy who was called Komui."

"Brother…" She grumbled. "Always the favorite…"

Both sweatdropped at Lenalee's jealousy.

"I might not have heard the girl's name, but if your brother is in fact called Komui, then that was definitely your mother. And all I saw in her eyes were worry and sadness for you two."

"...mother…" She sniffled while hugging Maria who blushed from the hug.

"Um Allen….a little help?" Maria asked. "I don't know what to do with this."

"Oh! Lenalee, don't take this as a bad sign. It shows your mom's alright. And I don't think she'd want you to be mad at your brother."

Lenalee looked at Allen with a smile. "True, but still," she sniffled a little. "I wish she was here."

Maria patted her back while Allen finished up wrapping her leg.

"Is it too tight?" Allen asked. "If it is I can loosen it for you."

"No, it's fine." she nodded after pulling back from Maria.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Maria asked. "To make up for breaking your leg."

"Well it's going to be hard to walk by myself, so I wouldn't mind some help."

Maria nodded before lowering her legs to the ground. "Allen, put Lenalee on my back, just be careful of the leg."

Allen nodded as he pick the female exorcist up, carefully, and placed her on Maria's back.

"Thanks." spoke Lenalee as she held onto Maria's neck while being careful with her leg.

"Anytime." Allen grinned while Maria started walking...two steps before panting.

"So...heavy." She teased. "Like a house!"

"Hey!" frowned Lenalee.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." she chuckled. "But on a serious note, I take it you two came here to find the Innocence?"

"Yes." Both said curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Allen said.

"Well because I saw something that looked like Innocence in the hands of a woman named Miranda." Maria said. "And well, a Noah is also in this town as well."

"A Noah? Like in the bible?" asked Lenalee.

"No. They are the first 'humans' on the ark with powers stemming from dark matter, they control other Akuma and the Earl is the leader."

"You're kidding." spoke Allen with wide eyes.

"I'm not." Maria said with stern eyes. "And they can also change their forms by reincarnating into different humans, but they also have one way to distinguish them. They have dark skin, of black coal, yellow eyes and a stigma on their heads." She pointed to her forehead. "So just be careful, they can kill experienced men and women in just seconds."

Both exorcists looked at each other before turning back with determination.

"Awww, looks like the new toy is broken." spoke a young voice from a top a building before jumping down and landing next to the exorcists and Akuma. "Hey~"

The three turned with Maria frowning and standing in front of Lenalee and Allen.

"Oh? What wrong?" Said a girl with spiky purple hair, a schoolgirl outfit,and pale skin. "Did these exorcists break you Mana?"

"Allen, you and your friend run." growled Maria.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Oh?" The girl grinned as her skin turned coal black and her eyes turned dark yellow as stigmas appeared across her forehead. "You don't know, I'm a Noah, the true apostles of God." She then looked at Allen. "Mmmm….you're kind of cute for an exorcist."

Allen blushed hearing that before Maria let out a loud shriek and flew at Road with her claws raised.

She dodged before materializing candles with extremely pointed ends and sent them flying at Maria.

Said Akuma turned and swiped them away. And just in time too since the girl started to….summon a huge ass candle right at her.

"If you won't do what you are programmed to do," she grinned. "I'll just have to break you and rebuild you again." before she could send the candle, she had to duck from another swipe that came from Allen's Innocence. "Oh? You want to join, well maybe after this I can just ask Milleni to turn you into an Akuma so I can kiss you everyday~"

"Don't even think about touching my son!" roared Maria as she ran and climbed across the side of the candle with her eyes glaring at the Noah.

"Really? I just said kissing." She chuckled before opening a heart shaped door. "Well I need to go, but the next time we meet, I'm taking Allen and kissing him till he dies." She then turned to Allen. "Names Road by the way Allen~" she then jumped into the door and vanished along with said door.

"Damn it!" cursed Maria.

"Um miss Maria?" Lenalee asked while still confused at the whole 'battle'. "Can we head to HQ now? I think my arm is getting worse."

"Oh, right." she nodded. "But you two will have to lead the way, I have no idea where it's at."

"Sure….mother." Allen said before realizing something. "Do you have a 'skin' like other Akuma's? Because if we walked straight to the order, they might attack you."

Maria tapped her chin. "Hmm, the Earl did say something like that, but I never tried it before."

"Can you try?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure." Maria spoke before concentration on her 'human skin' as a cloud of smoke enveloped her. "...I think it worked."

"It did." nodded Lenalee with slightly wide eyes.

Allen looked at her in shock since Maria was now a young woman with an inverted Black order like uniform, long red hair, blue eyes, and E cup sizes mounds that made the uniform seem like it would burst at a whim. Oh and she looked like an older female version of himself. "W….Wow."

"What? Is it too small?" she asked while noticing Allen starring.

"No," Allen blushed. "It's a surprise that I'm looking at well me as a….woman." 'Don't stare...GAH I just stared!'

"Do we really look alike?" she asked turning to Lenalee.

"Well….kind of." She nodded. "But with a different hair color."

"Well in that case, let's go."

-Black Order HQ entrance-

"**HALT!**" Yelled the mechanical gatekeeper/face thing as Allen, Lenalee and Maria walked towards it. "**...oh great the Akuma marked boy. Can't you leave me in peace?**"

"We just need entrance." sweatdropped Allen.

"**Only AFTER I scan you.**" It said before getting WAY too close to them as a bright light scanned them. Well, luck for them, Maria's change from a Dark Matter being to an Innocence being helped to hide her true form. "**Enter and don't touch my nose marked one!**"

The three were allowed entry as Maria was in awe at the inside design.

"By God! It's bigger and grander than any church I have ever seen….except for the vatican."

"And now you can meet my brother to get registered." spoke Lenalee.

"Ok…." She sweated nervously as they made it to Kamui's office. "But please don't let him experiment on me. I went through enough with the Earl."

"Just act natural and you'll be fine." reassured Allen.

Maria nodded before noticing the huge piles of books and papers scattered across the room. "...is it always this messy?"

"Yes." both of them replied at once.

She then saw a man sleeping on his desk with a mug with a pink bunny on it next to him. "Is that….a dead body?"

"No, that's him." replied Lenalee walking over and trying to shake the man's shoulder. Which didn't work at all.

"Let me try." Allen grinned before walking towards him and whispering in his ear. "Lenalee is marrying Miranda. And you're not invited."

"NOO! LENALEE!" cried out the man in horror bolting up in his chair.

"Got you." Allen laughed. "And mission….somewhat successful."

The man blinked before taking notice of the other woman in the room.

"Um….hi?" Maria said nervously. "I'm Maria and I kind of want to join the Black Order…" 'Calm down it's just a man...with a sister complex.'

"Oh! Well what position are you applying for?" he asked in interest.

"...combat?" She said. "And, um…..I'm kind of...unique."

"How so? To fight means you need to use Innocence or help track down any sources of Innocence."

"Well," Maria sighed before reassuming her Akuma form. "I can fight like this, right?"

Komui's eyes widened before he rushed towards the emergency button for the alarm. Only to get Black Booted by Lenalee.

"Knock it off brother. She's on our side now." Said exorcist glared.

"But Lenalee!"

"No buts!" She glared as she kicked Komui in the face. "And this is Allen's….father...mother…"

"Mother." clarified Maria before resuming her human form.

"Right. Sorry."

"Anyway," Allen cut in. "Please keep this a secret," he then leaned in closer to Komui's ear. "Or I might tell Miranda about your crush on her."

Komui turned pale hearing that.

"Now about that position." Allen grinned as horns popped out of his head.

"W-W-Well, I'm not sure what would suit her." he spoke with a nervous sweat.

Allen frowned before seeing Miranda coming in. "Miranda! Komui has a massive crush on-."

"NO!" cried Komui covering Allen's mouth.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! Allen's just delirious!" laughed Komui nervously.

"Oh…" She said before placing the stack of papers on the table and walked out of the room.

"Ok…." Maria sweatdropped. "That's just strange."

"Alright, but what position could I put her in?" whispered Komui to Allen.

"Battle nurse." Allen suggested before turning to Marie. "Can you heal others?"

"Not sure? Like my skin, I never tried it."

"Oh um….what position do you want?"

"Exorcist."

"Sounds fair." Allen said before whispering into Komui's ear. "Right?"

"Well that depends, can she use Innocence?"

"...no idea, but I don't feel the Dark Matter inside me." Maria said before walking up to Allen. "Could you let him go? I think he still has paper work to do."

"Good point. Have fun." waved Allen as he and Maria walked out of the office.

"Allen." Maria said as they walked through the halls. "I want to do something when we get to your room."

"Sure." Allen said before making it to a dark hallway, where an opened door with his name on it came into view. He walked inside with Maria following with a grin on her face.

"Allen." She grinned before locking the door behind her. "I wanted to show my thanks my cute son."

He looked at her as she resumed her Akuma form and picked him up by the shoulders.

"And now I'm going to kiss you all night long~" She said before kissing Allen's lips.

His eyes widened as his legs swung while he was stunned at how soft they felt before she pulled back and she started kissing all over his face.

"I." *Smooch* "Love." *Smooch* "You." *Smooch* "Allen!" *SMOOOOOCH!*

Allen was beet red as she pulled back with lipstick marks all over his face. "And remember, this is to make up for all that time, so we can't miss a second~"

Allen blushed even more as Maria continued to kiss him as the screen went black. 'This is gonna be a long night.'


	71. Hephaestus and Hera

Mother's dark love

Hephaestus and Hera

Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mount Olympus-

Sitting in her own throne was a woman with long licorice-black hair and had brown eyes. She wore a cloak of peacock feathers with a glowing white gown covering her form and had a rather beautiful face. But streaming down her cheeks were tears.

"Today's the day….the day I….I…..AHHHHH" she cried sobbing into her hands as her body shook. For today was the anniversary of the greatest mistake she made, dropping her son Hephaestus off of Olympus for being born ugly. Now normally she wouldn't dwell on old matters, but seeing her son the other day sparked the memories and made her feel ashamed for something so petty and shallow, especially when it was her choice to conceive him just to spite Zeus. Some goddess of motherhood she turned out to be. Especially when she saw Hephaestus getting treated like dirt by his own wife, Aphrodite, over the centuries. And while Zeus did it just to keep everyone from going nuts, it was still a marriage she made official.

'What kind of mother throws her own son off his home from something he never asked for!' she cried in her mind while holding her body to try and keep herself together. She then thought of Aphrodite and growled at her own stupidity for letting her own son marry a shameless goddess that sleeps around with any God or mortal that has a cock. And it made it hurt her since she had dozens of children with all kinds of men, but she herself could only have children with Zeus or she would go against her principles.

'My son deserves someone better. He should be free to find a loving wife and someone who will be there for him.'

Just then Hebe, goddess of eternal youth and her only daughter walked in. "Mother? Are you ok?"

Hera sniffled and tried wiping her tears away. "I'm alright Hebe, just….thinking."

"About Zeus cheating on you with that Grace girl?" She asked with a sympathetic look, since her own 'husband' cheated on her for a long time.

"No." frowned Hera before looking away. "Do you know what today is?"

"...The day that Zeus got castrated by Demeter for making her pregnant?"

"NO!" yelled Hera. "IT'S THE DAY TO REMIND ME THAT I'M A POOR EXCUSE OF A MOTHER!"

Hebe winced at the outburst as she walked towards her and hugged her. "You're not a poor excuse of a mother, just a confused one mother."

Hera hugged her daughter back and sobbed into her shoulder with new tears. "I'm ashamed of what I've done! I hurt my own son because of something so shallow! I should have held him with love and care like a true mother should have!"

Hebe rubbed her mother's back. "You are a true mother, you were just stressed and envious of Zeus giving birth to Athena from his own head."

"And even worse, he's not even given love by that woman." she growled. "She helps make love bloom, but can't even help my son!"

"True, she is kind of a whore." Hebe chuckled. "Especially with Ares."

Hera scowled at the mention of her arrogant son. "Hephaestus deserves more love than either of those two. And I should have done it as soon as he came out."

Hebe thought for a second before suggesting something. "Mother, I have two ideas about how to get Hephaestus the love he deserves."

"What? Tell me."

"Well the first one involves getting the Fate's help in changing your past."

"What! But you know that can't happen!"

Hebe sighed with disappointment. "Right. But the second idea involves you having sex with Hephaestus and bearing his child."

Hera looked at her daughter in shock. "What? But...But I can't! I can't cheat on Zeus."

"Why not? He cheated on you for centuries." Hebe frowned. "Plus Hephaestus is your son, so it's not technically cheating since he was born from you alone."

"You know I'd love to get back at Zeus, but going against my principal, no matter how much I want to, is harder than you might think."

"Well to be honest….I kind of killed some gods and mortals by making them young and then putting acid on them…" Hebe chuckled nervously. "But I didn't go against my nature per say, so if you have sex with Hephaestus, under the presumption of helping strengthen his love for his mother, it will not go against your principles and thus you will kill two birds with one stone."

Hera looked at her daughter with astonishment before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Hebe."

"Anytime mother but I need a favor from you." Hebe chuckled before turning serious. "A really big favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you to cancel my marriage to Hercules and instead…." She blushed. "Let me date a demigod of my choosing."

"Oh, well I can do that easy." Hera's hands glowed along with her eyes before she started speaking in an ancient tongue and the glow faded. "It is done. But tell me daughter, why wait till now to have me do this? I would have gladly done it if you had asked."

"If I had told you before Hercules was tasked with remaining at the straits of Gibraltar, I would have been too shy and cautious." She then frowned. "Plus I got tired of his cheating, especially after he had sex with that stupid wood nymph!"

"Well, now you can date whomever you want." Hera stood up. "As for me, I have to see my son."

"Ok mother and tell Hephaestus that I miss having him here with his own sister." Hebe said as Hera flashed out of Olympus.

-Forge 1452, Chicago-

Hephaestus was currently working on a small robotic dog and was trying to finish by getting the wires in the right spot.

"Almost….Almost." Chanted the smith God before a flash of light made him screw up the wires and caused the dog to explode like a Greek Fire bomb. "Damn it!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" apologize Hera with guilt. "I didn't mean to ruin your….what was it?"

"A new hound for Artemis, one that can sniff out invisible enemies and shoot out Greek Fire…." He then tossed it into a basket labeled '_For Junkyard of the Gods_'. "Now Hera," he said with a low tone. "What brings you here to my forge?"

Hera gulped and took a deep breath. "Hephaestus, I've come to ask you, for forgiveness."

He turned and looked at her in surprise, though masked it with suspicion. "Did Hermes ask you to come here and prank me?"

"No! I swear my son, I came here because of my own choice. I….I…." she gripped her hands and closed her eyes. "I want you to forgive me for being a terrible mother."

"I don't know." He sighed. "You did cause my leg to be crippled beyond repair." He pointed to his leg, which was covered in a now bronze and imperial gold prosthetic. "And not once did you come down to help me back up, so excuse me if I don't open up my arms for a hug."

Hera looked at the leg before sighing. "You're right, I'm a terrible mother."

"I wouldn't say that, but you are kind of a jerk." The smith God admitted. "Now if you excuse me, I have another hound to create." he turned his back to Hera and started pulling out some spare parts to use.

Only to hear a loud cry from Hera who fell to the ground and started crying in front of the now shocked Hephaestus.

"Please my son! I'm not just a jerk, I'm a joke! A real mother would raise her son with love and joy, not conceive him just to get back at Zeus! I let my shallowness cloud what I stood for and hurt you so much!"

Hephaestus looked at her completely speechless as Hera continue to cry and berate herself, the pain and sadness that she held for so long finally breaking out like a flood. 'Woah, this is something I never thought possible for her.'

Hera continued to cry before starting to calm down slightly as her now red eyes looked at the smith god. "Please my son, forgive me for giving you this cursed life, for forcing you to endure a loveless marriage, for casting you off Olympus, and for….sniff...for not being there for you, my little Hephaestus."

'Little?' he thought while crossing his arms and kept a serious expression. "So, you're serious?"

She nodded. "I will do anything to cleanse myself for the cruel actions that I intentionally gave you my son." She blushed slightly. 'Here goes nothing.' "E-Even letting you have your way with me…."

"What?" spoke Hephaestus with wide eyes before narrowing them. "Now I know this is a joke. We all know you wouldn't cheat on father with anyone."

"It's not a joke." Hera blushed. "And I want to do this because you were born with me, thus I won't be cheating on that bastard Zeus." She blushed harder. "Also….Hebe said hi and suggested this with the idea of….bearing your child, my son."

The god of the forge looked at her with wide eyes before turning and walking away. "It's gonna take more than just that to make me forgive you. If you're serious, about it all, then I wanna make sure you don't try anything."

Hera walked after him. "I swear on my own powers and honor as a child of Rhea that what I say is true and that I will not do anything to harm my favorite son."

'Feh, figures she'd say that bastard while spouting this bull.' he thought before stopping at a chair similar to the one he had her trapped in and turned to her. "So, you say you offered up your own body?"

"Yes." Hera said with a blush. "And I'm only doing this for you, not Ares…." She turned away. "My biggest mistake…."

"Then it's time to prove it. Get naked and sit down in the chair."

As the goddess of marriage looked at the chair, she started to strip down until she was stark naked as she walked towards the chair and sat on it. "Is this...suitable my son?"

"Almost." he grabbed a remote and pressed a button before a pair of shackles came out around her wrists while several mechanical arms rose up from it and grabbed her ankles before spreading her legs with two more grabbing her breasts.

"GAH!" She panicked, with some of the fear from Hephaestus' last chair trap returning to her like a thunderclap. "Not again!"

"Relax, I made this for Aphrodite for blackmail or to humiliate her, but I wanna try it on you and see if you'll hold up to what you said."

"...fine but," Hera blushed redder as a hand of copper kneaded her left breast. "If this chair traps me here for eternity, I'll be taking you with me."

"Relax, I triple checked it and it's easy to shut down. Now hold that pose." he walked over and grabbed a small bronze box before pressing a button as a long stand popped out and he set it in front of her before a lens was revealed and zoomed in on her. "Say cheese."

"C-Cheese." She blushed as the camera flashed like one of those eighteenth century cameras from the old west.

"And here's the best part. It's also a video camera hooked up to a specially built server. Meaning I hit this," he pressed a button with a green light appearing. "And you're now being recorded. And if I decided to hit a few more, it goes straight to my channel for everyone to see."

Hera paled at that. "Son, please! Don't do that, I….I just want to do this alone with you…"

"Hmm, well, let's see if you can hold up to what you're saying on the high setting for that chair. If you're being honest, this should help the mood. But don't worry, I'm not so cold as to send this without a reason." he walked over and pressed a button on the back with the bronze hands on her chest kneading them more while two arms came out near her slit with orbs on the end as they started spinning. "Just relax and watch what they can do."

Hera looked at them in shock before feeling the arms vibrate as she mentally commanded herself to remain calm. 'Just calm down and think of Hephaestus' smile….' the vibrations were making her breasts tingle while the two orbs started rubbing across her slit and made her gasp from the tingling feeling racing up her body. 'Just resist and think of something calm like….Hebe with a swimsuit or Hephaestus in tights...good Zeus! Now I can't get that image out of my head!'

Hephaestus saw her start moaning with her slit getting wet and walked over and leaned in for a closer look. "Looks like my chairs working out after all. It's enough to make you, the queen of the gods already this drenched." he replied in a light teasing tone while staring since the last pussy he saw was with a mortal woman, but hers didn't compare to Hera's.

'By me! It's making me lose my mind!' Thought Hera. 'Just think of Hephaestus and the child….oh gods not AGAIN!' she let out a louder moan with more juices trickling out.

"Wow, I would have thought with your pride you wouldn't let a machine make you this wet." he reached out and brushed his thumb across her slit.

Hera moaned before the machine started to short circuit as the shackles released her and the arms fell off with a small puff of smoke with said goddess landing on Hephaestus.

"Looks like it needs adjustments." he remarked while his mother panted on his lap. "Well I have enough footage, but tell me, are you still so sure about what you said?"

Hera looked at him with seriousness. "Y-Yes...I am….I want your forgiveness and...I will endure anything you create if….that means I can finally see you smile...again, my beloved son." she climbed off his lap and looked at him. "So use my body however you want and don't hesitate to get rough."

Hephaestus stood up and started taking his pants off and let his flaccid cock hang out. "Alright, then you can start with this."

Hera looked at the cock in amazement before moving her head towards it and began to lick the tip very VERY slowly. 'So big.' she noticed the musk coming from it, no doubt from sweating in the forges, but it made her folds tingle and lick a little faster with eagerness.

Said God of smiths looked on in surprise as he didn't expect her to get turned on by this. Well can't blame him, he never had sex with another immortal, especially his own mother. He saw his cock start getting harder, which prompted Hera to lick around it faster.

'This is better than Zeus.' Thought Hera as she started licking it even faster. 'Now just picture Hephaestus in a toga….I think I just wet myself thinking that…' seeing the cock slowly stand up made her pant more before she started to slide her lips around the tip and move her head over the cock as much as she could muster.

Hephaestus, in his surprise, stated to actually believe that Hera was telling the truth but he still needed proof that this wasn't a prank. Especially after Aphrodite tricked him into making a sex toy out of Imperial Gold for Ares. Blood was spilt that day, and it wasn't from the goddess of love's folds either.

He reached over and grabbed the box before aiming it at Hera and started recording again. "Alright mother, let's hear what you have to say about sucking on my cock."

"I-It's so….sexy." She blushed. "Just like you my son."

"I mean give details, what does it taste like to you? What does it feel like to suck on your own son's cock?"

"It tastes like ambrosia and I feel like I'm ten thousand years younger." Hera said while the recording captured her response. "In fact," she resumed sliding her head over the cock, but faster and started getting more in her throat with the tip touching the back of her mouth while sucking harder.

The smith God grunted slightly as Hera started to suck his cock like Hadra's after having sex with Persephone. Even though he was just 'watching' them have sex in his 3213 forge in Mexico City. For smithing purposes of course. 'Sweet father! To think she would feel this good is amazing.' he looked at her bare breasts, which looked about a D-cup, and he reached down to grab hold of the right one and started kneading it while thrusting his cock back and forth in her mouth.

Hera moaned as her breasts started to leak milk, the same milk that gave Hercules his God like strength as a child, as her tongue continued to lick the thrusting cock of Hephaestus. 'By Kronos, this is Olympus on earth!'

"Gah! Mother! I'm cumming!" grunted Hephaestus as he stopped squeezing her breasts to hold her head down on his cock.

Hera also moaned as cum poured into her mouth which she delightfully gulped as she let go of the cock. "Delicious cum my son~"

"W….Wow…." he got out, feeling a little relaxed since that was a bigger load than he thought. He stopped recording and set the box on the table. "Alright….I believe you."

Hera smiled before moving her legs apart. "J-Just let me be the mother of your child, my son."

He got on his knees and pulled her closer with the tip of his cock touching her folds and gulped. He made sure to hold on before he started pushing inside her vagina.

"Mmm~" she moaned. "My son, I love you." then she let out a gasp feeling more of the thick cock push inside her. "Oh Olympus! You're thicker than Zeus!"

Hephaestus gulped again. 'Great, we start doing this, and you're getting cold feet. Man up and use your past anger to turn her into a drooling mess!'

"My son….pound me into oblivion with your cock." Hera moaned. "Consider this my final pendence for hurting you."

Hephaestus gritted his teeth before he started pulling back before slamming all the way inside her with the tip touching her womb.

"AH~" she moaned as Hephaestus continued to thrust deep into her womb with aggressiveness. "Son!"

"You want forgiveness? Then I'll make it so you can't live without my cock!" he growled without lessening up in his thrusts inside her tight snatch. "How does my cock feel compared to father's?"

"Like a mighty oak compared to Zeus's sapling." Hera moaned as her folds started to tighten against the smith god's cock. "Don't stop!"

Hephaestus reached out and started gripping her breasts without letting up and was stunned at how much good this felt compared to his time with Aphrodite. It actually felt like it was warm and inviting instead of just warm and tight.

Hera was also thinking the same thing but with Zeus instead of Aphrodite as she felt her womb getting bombarded with thrusts from the smith god's cock. "My son!" she reached up and touched his cheeks. "I promise to give you the love of a mother and woman from now on! If you ever wish to use my body for your frustrations or use, then use me!"

Said god looked at her before thrusting faster as his cock started to twitch. "Then don't be surprised if you start giving birth to my children every few centuries."

"I'll do it! I'll give birth to them all! I'll never do what I did to you again! I swear!"

Hephaestus grunted as his cum entered Hera's folds and poured into her womb, making a slight stomach bulge appear. "Then take every last drop!"

Hera cried out as she felt her womb about to burst as she, in her sexural arroused state, kissed Hephaestus' lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep it going while wrapping her legs around his waist. As this act of sexual intercourse occurred, Hephaestus' lame leg started to become….well fixed and not made of bronze but of flesh and blood.

He looked down at it and was stunned. "What the…"

Hera also looked and was surprised as well. 'How? Who….?'

-in Tartarus-

"**ACHOO! Must have gotten my gift.**" The primordial of the earth said.

-back with Hephaestus and Hera-

"So, how was it?" asked Hera.

"Well, it was definitely something, but…."

"But what my son?" Hera asked again.

"I still wanna have some fun, but not another round. At least not now, but I wanna test a few more of my devices on you." he grinned.

"Sounds great." She smiled.

-Timeskip, Mount Olympus-

The council was currently in another boring meeting, but Hera herself was having a hard time focusing since underneath her clothes she felt her pussy get wet due to a bronze vibrator stuffed inside her. It was giving off enough power better than any mortal made one, and it didn't help that her son would glance at her with a smirk while idly increasing the input of it.

As the power was about to hit maximum, Hebe flashed in with a familiar green eyed demigod. "Honored Council, I have an announcement."

"What is it?" asked Zeus with some relief the meeting was interrupted.

"I….I'm Perseus Jackson's girlfriend." She blushed as the council sans Hera looked at them in shock as Percy blushed.

"Uh...hello." he gave a small wave.

"Good c-choice my daughter." Hera got out.

"Thank you mother, and also," Hebe showed them a picture of them kissing. "Tell my ex that we are through."

"I-I-I'll make sure!" spoke Hera louder before covering her mouth.

"What was that?" Hermes asked.

"Must be the air," Hebe lied. "All this perfume is making poor mother ill with its nasty chemicals."

"This brand is top of the line and new." huffed Aphrodite with her arms crossed.

"New?" Hebe chuckled. "If that's the case then Ares is a god with an inferiority complex."

Ares growled while Hera glanced at her belly and rubbed it lightly with a smile.

"Oh and father," Hebe said turning her head to Zeus. "Hadra came and told me that she's expecting a child from her son, Nico, also said something about Bianca also expecting a child as well."

"As long as the children don't try anything on my throne, I'll allow it."

"Good because they fucked in your sacred grove and gave you a tribute of gold as payment." Hebe spoke as she flashed away with Percy in her arms.

While Zeus grumbled, Hera looked to her son and sent a wink while wondering if their child would be a boy or girl or maybe both.


	72. Marshall and Ice Queen

Mother's dark love

Marshall and Ice Queen

Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ice Queen sighed as she laid on her bed, bored out of her mind. "Where's the party?" She complained before a paper airplane struck right between her eyes. "Ow! Hey!"

She took the paper airplane and unfolded it. "What disrespectful are interrupting my bored time?" She then found it was an invite. "Oh, an invitation to the beach!"

Ice Queen got ready before meeting Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee.

All of whom were in swimwear.

"So where is everyone else?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Gumball had stuff to do."

"And Monochromicorn is caring for our sick daughter...and I was all ready to show off my new spanking bikini." grinned Cake posing in the red string bikini.

"Hmph, you may look like a bad kitty in that, but how about me and my bandages?" Said Ice Queen as she made her appearance while her penguins were carrying a cooler.

"Oh, you think you got a better bod? Well let's see it." challenged Cake.

She dropped her towel, to reveal her swimsuit. It may of been of her bandages, but they wrapped around her chest and private area while leaving the rest of her body on full display.

"What? Ice Queen, where've you been hiding this? You could've gotten a prince years ago without kidnapping or hypnotizing them." Fionna complimented.

"What? But I thought they preferred small breasts." she spoke while cupping her chest.

"Where'd you get that impression?"

"Guys always seem to like you Fionna and I thought it was because of your A-cups."

"What? No, it's just because I can do mad and cool stuff."

"Really? Hmm...so now that I figured out the secret power of my body, can you stop prince blocking me now?"

Marshall Lee was blushing like crazy under the beach umbrella. 'Yikes, calm down man, that's your mom!'

"If you can get them to go after you willingly, then go right on ahead."

"Thanks for making me realize my seductiveness girls, but for now, let's have fun!" Ice Queen said as she pulled sodas out of the cooler.

"Sweet!" they chorused grabbing some while Fionna took one over to Marshall.

"Here yah go Marshall."

"..." Marshall sat in a huddled position and had his back turned.

"Marshall?"

"Huh? Oh thanks." he reached over and took it without turning to her.

"You okay?"

"Sure sure, just fine."

"Something tells me you're getting the hots for Simone." she teased.

Marshall Lee shivered.

"I bet I'm riiiight."

"Wh-why would I? She's like my adopted mom before losing her mind." he replied trying to keep his back to her.

"Do I sense forbidden lust?" Cake chimed in.

"Cake? I thought you were talking with Mom, I mean the Ice Queen."

"Well I left her alone cause she said something about full nude sun tanning."

Marshall Lee turned around. "What?!"

Fionna and Cake noticed the pitched tent in Marshall's swim trunks.

"Ah ha! So you do got a thing for you mama!"

Marshall was so embarrassed.

"Hey pretty boy, rub my back!" Called Ice Queen.

"Please don't tell her."

"We cross our hearts."

"So...is that a yes or no on rubbing me down?"

"S-sure." 'Dammit, why did I agree?!' he thought while looking at the two girls. "If I panic, please throw me into the ocean." before walking over to the Ice Queen under his umbrella.

He eventually made it to her as she lay face down on her beach blanket.

"Alright, slather that sunblock on me and make sure you give me an even coating."

'Even coating...in sunblock, not cum! Stop going into the gutter brain.' he thought putting sunblock on his hands and started moving them across her back.

"Your skin feels so cool and smooth."

"Well, I am the Ice Queen...maybe you'd be willing to unite Ice and Vampires?"

He blushed and felt his bulge get tighter. "U-Uh, don't you think that might seem...awkward?"

"We're both over 1000 years old and we're immortal, what's so awkward about that?"

"Well, do you remember oh...a pale skinned boy hundreds of years ago in the past?"

No, why?"

"He was your adoptive son."

"I was a parent?"

"Yeah, but the more you wore the crown, the more you lost your mind and humanity, eventually becoming what you are to day, but before you left him completely, you made sure he wasn't alone, you put him into the care if the leader of the Nightosphere." Marshall began to cry. "And even if the leader of the Nightosphere tried to be a mother, he never forgot who was there for him all those years."

"Did I really do all that? Wait...the leader of the Nightosphere is your mom! Are you saying you're my son?"

"Y-yes! Yes! So that's why I must decline your marriage offer."

"You do realize you're adopted right? So that means no blood connection and even if there were, ovaries usually stop working at like...70? 80?"

"W-What! You're dead serious about marrying your own son? Even if he's adopted!?"

"You're one to talk with your boner."

Marshall Lee closed his legs in shame.

"Besides, we may have been separated for a long time as you said, we're back again and what's stopping us from falling in love?"

"But what about your fiance Bobby?"

"Who?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Simone...you really are gone are you." That just made Marshall sad.

Ice Queen was confused as Marshall shed several more tears. "Aww, it's okay." Said Ice Queen as she hugged Marshall Lee.

He sobbed into her shoulder while feeling her covered chest touch his own.

Ice Queen then kissed his cheek.

"Oh Simone, even if you aren't what you used to be...you're still beautiful."

"Finally, a guy admits I'm hot. So, feel like goin wild behind those rocks?" she asked pointing to them with her thumb.

Marshall thought to himself. 'Sorry Bobby, but I'm gonna have to cock block you.' before nodding in agreement. He stood up as she eagerly pulled him along.

Once they were under the rocks' shade, Marshall made the 1st move and claimed her lips!

Her eyes widened before wrapping her arms around him and eagerly kissed back with hunger.

Both pairs of arms savagely tearing off the other's swimsuit.

Marshal groaned in the kiss feeling her hand caress his bare cock. Marshall put a hand on her chest, Ice Queen made a low moan from that. 'Woah, these are really soft and firm.'

Ice Queen fondled with Marshall Lee's dick. 'How many ladies have you gone to town with this I wonder.' she thought while breaking the kiss.

Marshall stood up while Ice Queen was on her knees.

"Looks like I get to taste my first cock." she grinned licking her lips before sticking her tongue out and brushed it up across his cock.

"Wow, that's cold. No wonder you're the Ice Queen." he groaned.

Ice Queen just continued sucking on his dick, being extra careful not to scrape it with her sharp teeth. But finding herself getting more horny considering she was finally getting this far with a man.

Marshall's vampire nose, sure he can use it to sniff out blood, but what he was smelling right now wasn't blood, it's the heat coming from Ice Queen's pussy.

'Woah! She's really getting into this!' he thought considering the scent was way more than even a bitch would give off. Marshall helped her out by thrusting his hips back and forth.

Meanwhile, Fionna and Cake were watching.

"Want me to take a picture of that vampire booty for you?" Cake joked.

"Maybe a couple would work." Fionna blushed.

"Simone...I'm getting close!" he groaned thrusting his hips faster.

Ice Queen sucked harder as she felt his dick twitch! Soon she felt a hot liquid shoot into her mouth.

"I'm cumming Simone!"

She gulped down every drop. 'It's so warm!' After drinking it down, she pulled her mouth off of Marshall Lee's cock. "Your liquid snow tasted delectable." She then got on her back and made a sexy pose. "Ready to storm my ice fortress?"

Marshall blushed and just nodded. Marshall got down, lined his dick up with her entrance, before grabbing both legs and just putting his dick in her!

"AH!" she cried out with wide eyes.

"Your insides are squeezing so tight and are so cold, I dunno if I can last until I get the rest in!" he grunted since her insides tightened up without any restraint. "Th-think you could ease u-up a bit?"

"Nope."

Then once his entire length was in...

'Where's the blood? Was Bobby her first time when she was Simone?" Thought Marshall Lee.

"Ah, come on, fuck me." she growled out in lust.

He began thrusting, hitting the entrance to Ice Queen's run down baby making factory known as her womb.

"Oh yes! Fuck me big boy!"

Marshall leaned down to suck on a breast. She arched her back while he swirled his tongue around the nub.

"Free ice cream. All for you Marshall."

"You're the best mom."

0s ago

spikerules302 said:

he smiled while he started moving his hips even faster inside her.

"Ice Queen...I'm gonna..."

"Do it!" she cried out.

His cum shot right in! Sadly they were fertilizing...wait, are those preserved eggs?!

"Oh yes!" she cried out while slamming her lips against his. Their tongues and lips mashed around, some drool escaping thier mouths.

Marshall stayed inside while feeling her insides get so tight he swore she was sucking out all his sperm. "Ow! Ow! Okay you stop now, you're crushing my penis."

"Whuh? Oh, sorry." she spoke while trying to relax around his dick.

Marshall finally pulled out and then helped Ice Queen up to her feet. "Come-on, Fionna and Cake are probably wondering where we we went."

"W-Wow, so that was sex?"

"Yeah, and you were just wonderful." he smiled while kissing her on the cheek.

"I can't believe I was missing out, so maybe we could come over to each other's places more often if we're horny?" Suggested Ice Queen, with her head leaning on Marshall Lee's arm.

"Sounds good to me mom."

"So nice, just like how I hopefully raised you."

"Don't worry, you did and I love you for it."

"I love you too..."

"The End." Said The Ice King. "So Gunther what you think?"

"Wank."

That's when he caught Gunther!

"Ha, now let's get yah in the bath tub."


	73. Zuko and Ozia

Mother's dark love

Zuko and Ozia

Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fire Nation, Battle Arena-

A young teen male with brown hair styled in a ponytail stood bare chested on a platform with numerous officials of his nation watching as he cracked his knuckles to prepare for the coming fight.

"Get ready," spoke a very familiar voice from behind him. "Son."

The teen's eyes widened as he slowly turned around.

The figure was a young woman with long black hair tied in a bun and held together by a flame like ornament. She was covered in black fabric from the chest to her lower body as nasty sharp boots, a long cape of red, and a gauntlet of gold entered into a stance. Her eyes looked at the teen with a cold glare. "Or are you just going to act like a coward?"

"M-Mother?!" he spoke in shock. "You're my opponent?"

"Yes," she said with a straight face. "You have shamed the Fire Nation and now I will personally make you suffer, Zuko."

"But I can't fight you." he spoke backing up while shaking his head.

She frowned at that before blasting him with a massive fireball. "Then you're a disgrace."

Zuko rolled to the side and hissed feeling it graze his side before looking up and got knocked back from a punch to the cheek.

"You are nothing," she said while grabbing him and slamming him to the ground. "But a weak, spineless boy that can't even fight."

Zuko groaned from the pain and saw her swing her other fist before everything went black.

(Later)

Zuko groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, only to feel a rush of pain on his left eye and face. He winced and moved a hand up to it and felt bandages around the spot.

"Are you ok Prince Zuko?" Asked an old man sitting next to him.

"Ah, uncle?" he spoke trying to sit up.

"Don't move, the burns and broken bones need time to heal." spoke Iroh walking over and easing his nephew down. "Your mother held nothing back."

"B-But why? She wasn't supposed to be my opponent." He asked trying to understand what happened.

"I'm not sure why either, but I think it was meant to show the difference between your strengths." sighed Iroh. "She's always been that way, stubborn and unrelenting."

Zuko was about to say more when he realized something. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Iroh looked down and closed his eyes. "She made put something on you that you could never get rid of. She burned the left part of your face."

Zuko's lone eye widened and felt his pride weaken at that as they heard the door to the room open and looked.

"Fire Lady Ozia brings you a message, former Prince Zuko." Spoke an armored Imperial Guard as he walked into the room. "After you've rested, go immediately to her chambers."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. Just follow it." The guard retorted before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Zuko sighed hearing he was no longer prince before laying back on the bed with sadness on his face.

(A few days later, Lady Ozia's chambers)

"Now Zuko," spoke the woman, now draped in imperial robes of red and black as gold armor covered her limbs and torso, as she at on her throne as flames surrounded the room. "Do you know why I have summoned you here today?"

"No mother." he replied with his head bowed as he looked at the floor.

"Well I summoned you here so that I can give you two options." She said as the flames grew big with each breath she took. "You either exile yourself till you find the Avatar."

He gulped. "And what's the other option?"

She grinned with dark glee. "Or you can please me for ten whole years as my personal servant."

"W-What?" he looked at her in surprise and shock.

"Oh? You thought I was going to send you to work at the Boiling Rock?" She said. "That would be the option if you refused either of my punishments."

"Uh, but mother, if you found me a disgrace, why keep me here instead of banishment?"

"So I can see if you can redeem yourself." She sighed. "If you serve me for ten years as my servant, your status will be returned to you and I myself will find you a place by my side during all campaigns in the future."

"Well, then I'll choose your servant." he decided since it meant he'd have a better chance to regain his status.

Ozia chuckled. "Good but I forgot to mention one thing." She grinned. "You have to wear servants clothes, female servants clothes."

Zuko paled and gulped. 'I can't do that! My pride is already shattered, if I do that, I'll be a laughing stock!'

"And don't worry about your pride, you will be stationed at my inner most sanctum during your time." She smirked seeing Zuko's white face. "Now, report to me tomorrow morning before the sun rises for your first day of chores."

Zuko sighed and nodded. "Yes mother."

"You're dismissed." She said waving her hand. 'He he he. This is going all according to plan.'

He stood up before walking out while feeling even lower than before.

(Next morning, three in the morning)

Zuko was awakened by a fireball to the ass.

"Wake up servant." Ozai called out. "You're needed at the royal bath. And make it quick, I have a meeting at nine."

Zuko hissed in pain and obeyed as he got out of bed and rushed to get to the tub.

"Don't forget your clothes!" She said while Zuko turned around and grabbed the red and pink uniform from off the chair. 'I hope you like the clothes, I made sure to cut certain portions off. He he he.'

Zuko felt more pride leave him as his privates were shown and was tempted to hide under a rock.

Ozai chuckled before slapping his bear ass as Zuko gasped from that. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

"M-Mother! Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"Are you questioning me servant?" She frowned while walking into the bath. "Now get in here!"

Zuko sighed and followed as she started taking her robes off, revealing a body with a set of DD cup breasts.

"Make sure to get every portion of my body." She said while Zuko got the bath ready. "And I mean EVERY portion."

"Yes mother."

"Good," she grinned. "Now." She placed her body into the bath. "Start with my breasts."

Zuko gulped as he grabbed the washcloth and moved over towards her chest.

Ozai smiled as Zuko rubbed her chest and decided to tease him. "Mmm, you seem experienced. Did you by chance do this with any other woman?"

"N-No mother!" he spoke with a bright blush.

"Not even that Mai girl?" She said with a dark chuckle.

Zuko blushed brighter and shook his head again.

"Now my snatch." She commanded while Zuko blushed redder. She pulled herself up out of the bath and spread her legs wide. "Now servant."

"M-M-Mother, don't you think that's a little...much?"

"No." She frowned. "Now rub it."

Zuko gulped before bringing the cloth down to the lips and started rubbing against the area.

'Good, he's learning.' She thought before grinning. "Now dry me. Then make breakfast."

He nodded while trying to get his mother's folds out of his mind as he grabbed a dry towel and started drying the water off her.

"Don't forget to dry my ass." She said before sighing with content.

"Yes mother." he moved it down and moved it over her firm ass.

She smirked before Zuko re-robed her. "Now head to the kitchen and cook some Turtle Duck. Chop chop."

Zuko gulped and nodded as he headed out and to the kitchen.

(A bit later)

"Servant," Ozia called out while lying on the couch. "Where is my dumplings?"

"Coming mother." he called back while walking over with a tray as he set the food down in front of her.

"Good now I want a back rub." She said moving on her stomach. "Don't forget to make it hard."

He nodded and reached out before he started moving his hands onto her back before he started to massage the muscles underneath it.

'Mmm, that feels good.' She thought before grinning. "And don't forget the ass, it's been rather sore lately."

"R-Right." he spoke nervously as he moved down and looked away while grabbing her ass. 'Why did she want me to do this? Couldn't a lady servant do it?'

'He he he.' Ozia chuckled in her head. "By the way, don't forget to fluff up my pillows, all fifty of them."

"Yes mother." he nodded with his eyes still closed.

"And feed the lion cats." She said while Zuko shivered at the mention of her 'pets'.

"Yes mother." he replied with a sigh.

She smirked at that before getting up. "Servant, get me some wine. On the double."

Zuko nodded as he rushed to get the wine while wondering if he'd get use to this.

-nine years later-

We find Zuko, now taller and with long hair down to his feet, due to his mother's instructions, washing some dishes and grumbling about how much shit his mother gives him for the last nine years. Especially after being forced to wear more women's clothing with his crotch and ass visible to her and her grasping hands.

'Maybe I should just run away and become a fruit merchant. They probably don't have to deal with all this crap.'

"Servant!" Ozia called out. "Once you're done there, make sure that my cake is done."

"Yes mother!" he called back with a frown.

"Oh and tomorrow is your release from servitude." She said with a hint of disappointment. "So make sure everything is done today."

'Yes!' he smiled internally. "Yes mother."

Ozia sighed before grinning from her chair. 'Just wait until tonight, Zuko.'

-Later-

Right now Zuko was outside his mother's door due to a final order. Something about waiting here and receiving a reward or something.

'Alright, get the reward, then when tomorrow comes, get out of this country.'

"Zuko." Ozia called out while Zuko looked shocked at the use of the word, since never once did she ever call him by his name. "Come in."

'Weird.' he thought before he pushed open the door.

The sight he saw nearly made him have a nosebleed since Ozia was now naked and laying on the bed with candles surrounding it.

"Welcome Zuko." She smiled. "Make sure the doors shut and locked."

"M-Mother!"

"Are you disobeying your mistress?" She frowned while the candles flared up. "Do as you are asked or I will make sure you're my servant until you are an old man."

He nodded frantically before shutting and making sure the door was locked.

"Good, now come over here." She grinned while turning to her back. "And give me a good time."

"W-W-W-W-What?" he got out with wide eyes.

"I'm waiting Zuko." She frowned. 'If Zuko's not coming over here I will make him!'

Zuko saw the flames get bigger and gulped before moving over and found his eyes drawn to her bare chest and legs.

Ozia grinned at this as the flames shrunk. "Good, now come over here and pleasure me."

"B-But mother, I've….never done this before."

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you then." she sighed. "First lean your face in closer."

Zuko gulped before moving closer to her and leaning his face down. "Like this?"

"Yes." she grinned before grabbing his face and pulled him closer before their lips met in a kiss. "How was that Zuko?"

"U...Uh…..warm…" he blushed in surprise.

"Now," she smiled. "Move on to the bed and lick my stomach."

He was confused, but nodded before moving onto the bed and leaned down before he started licking around the area.

"Mmm, good." She slightly moaned. "Keep this up."

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' he thought as he kept licking around in circles.

Ozia then let out a cute moan that Zuko could hear as he stopped momentarily. "What? Why did you just stop?"

"Sorry mother, I just...never heard you make that sound."

She blushed. "Well I only did that when you were sleeping and naked." 'And when I licked your cock.'

"Oh, sorry." he apologized before he resumed licking the area.

"Don't be," she sighed. "It's fine to ask questions. Even stupid ones."

"Uh, well, what else do you want me to do?"

"I want you now to stick your cock into my breasts." She grinned. "Then I will rub them."

He nodded and moved his body up with the legs on her sides and slowly moved his cock in between her soft breasts.

Ozia smiled before cupping her breasts and started rubbing slowly against Zuko's cock. 'How cute, his cock is getting hard just by touching my breasts.'

Zuko was stunned since he was use to feeling them with his hands, but them on his cock was entirely different.

"Getting hard are we?" She purred while rubbing faster against his hardening cock. "Well make sure you save 'it' for later on, Zuko."

"Y-Yes mother." he groaned out. 'This is amazing! But a mother and son shouldn't be doing this…'

'He looks ready to break.' She thought with a grin. "If you feel your cock twitching, don't hold anything back."

Zuko groaned as his dick twitched and she saw his sperm spurt out onto her breasts and face.

"My," she chuckled while licking the sperm off. "You really were holding it in." 'Tastes like a fine wine~'

Zuko panted and was stunned. "W...what happened?"

"You just released some sperm." She sighed. "It's what a male produces when he copulates with a female."

"So it's normal?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Now move your cock down to my snatch."

He obeyed and moved down in between her legs with the cock rubbing against her folds and quickly getting hard again.

"Mmm," Ozia moaned as Zuko's cock started to touch her folds. "Aren't you going to insert it in Zuko?"

"Yes mother." he grabbed it and started pushing it against the opening and gasped as the head started to slowly go in.

Ozia cried out as Zuko's cock entered her folds. 'Yes, it's inside my body~' "Good work Zuko."

"Ah!" he groaned as he kept pushing more in. "It's...so tight!"

Ozia then moved up and hugged him. "Now start thrusting into my womb."

"Y-Yes….mother." he groaned as he pulled back before pushing back into her with his entire cock.

"AH! Yes, now thrust deeper into me!" She cried before grabbing him with her legs. 'Caught you now~'

Zuko nodded as he slowly thrusted in and out of her tight snatch which felt warm and hot all around his cock.

Ozia moaned as her body started to get warmer with each thrust before she smiled. "You're doing well, Zuko~"

Zuko grunted while hearing her say his name that way made it feel like his dick was melting as he started going in and out faster.

"By Agri," she cried out as Zuko's cock started to feel hot against her body. "Your cock is melting my insides~"

"I feel like my dick's melting!" he grunted as his hips moved harder inside her on instinct.

Ozia then kissed Zuko's lips as his cock started to twitch inside her. 'Now, for the final cog in my plan~'

"M-Mom!" he broke the kiss with a groan. "It's happening again!"

"Then don't hold back!" She cried as hot white cum entered her womb as she started to milk him dry. "AH. It looks like you aren't a disgrace after all, Zuko~"

He groaned feeling her tighten up around his tool and panted while feeling drained and laid down on her body.

"Sleep Zuko, because tomorrow, you will be fucking me till you drop, my prince." She smiled while rubbing his head.

Zuko felt sleepy and relaxed in this embrace before nodding as he shut his eyes.

-a few months later-

Zuko was now walking the palace in his royal attire and his hair still hanging down to his feet as he sighed with an air of tiredness.

"Zuko." Called Ozia from her chambers. "Can you come here for a bit?"

"Coming mother." he called back before heading to the chamber.

As he entered he saw that she was naked and sporting a six month belly. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." he apologized.

She sighed. "It's fine but," she grinned while cupping her breasts. "You must first pleasure me~"

"Yes mother."

'Success.' She smiled as Zuko started to undress as the screen turned black.


	74. Izuku and Inko

Mother's dark love

Izuku and Inko

Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay...I see...see you tomorrow...dear." Said and angry house wife. Inko slammed the phone down with a huff. "That son of a bitch..." She balled an angry fist.

"Uh, mom? You alright?" asked Izuku seeing his mom angry.

"Nope, mommy's okay sweetheart." she tried reassuring with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be going to school now, see yah when I get back."

"Izuku, at least you come home, unlike your father." she smiled while giving him a quick hug.

Then Izuku got his shoes on and stepped out of the house.

His mom waved him off before going back inside. 'If my husband can't be home to pleasure me, then maybe I should find a substitute, AKA my son.' she grinned while planning.

Later that night, Izuku was in his room doing his homework by desk light. That's when he heard a knock at his door.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Wanna watch a movie with someone and your dumb father isn't here."

"I can't really, I'm still working on homework."

"Come-on, take a break, relax a bit." she urged. "For me?"

"Okay, but halfway I'm going back to my room." he replied getting up and walking out.

"Thank you."

Izuku sat down on the couch as Inko put the movie on. "What kind is it mom?"

"You'll love it." she smiled while nuzzling his arm.

He was unsure of what Inko meant, but then just shrugged it off as the movie began. "Oh, is that a drunk couple going into a motel? They're about to go to bed, wait...wh-why are they taking off thier clothes?!" cried out Izuku with a blush. "What kind of movie is this!?"

"I thought a boy your age would've realized by now that it's porn." she smiled.

"B-b-but why me?" he asked with a blush while his mom moved a hand across his lap. "Mom, what are you doing now?!"

"I'm just trying to help you relax." she grinned while moving her hand across his groin.

Izuku tried to step back but Inko pulled him by the belt. "M-Mom! We can't do this!"

"Why not?" she asked while undoing his belt.

"But we're family and dad, what about him?"

"He's never home and even when he is, he's too tired to pleasure me." she frowned. "Is your mother ugly?"

"Of course you're not!" he exclaimed before finding him in his underwear and groaned as she started fishing her hands in it.

"No more complaints." Inko told him. "Do what I'm telling you."

Izuku sighed and groaned louder as they saw his cock getting hard.

"Wow, where'd you get these muscles and huge penis?" she smiled while moving her hand up and down the girth.

"M-mom! S-stop." he groaned out while gripping the couch.

That's when Inko got him in the 69 position where her fat body was on top. "Let me take a little taste."

Izuku was about to say something before she lowered her hips on Izuku's face.

"Care to help me get undressed down there?"

Izuku had no other choice but to take off his mom's clothes. He pulled down her pants and saw her panties with a wet spot forming. He looked away as he reached for her panties. He slid them down and groaned just as his mom started licking the tip of his cock. Izuku, being the hopeless virgin screamed.

"Wow, you're really sensitive."

"Mom, I never even masturbated, that's probably why."

"You don't watch porn and you don't masturbate. What are you? A Shimoneta character?"

"A what?"

"Nothing to be concern yourself with right now." She said before stuffing her son's dick in her mouth.

"Ah!" he moaned out before feeling his mom put her snatch right over his mouth.

'Come-on, put your tongue in there.' She thought.

'Oh what the hell.' Izuku just accepted it for now and decided to dig in. 'After this, I gotta convince her not to go further with me.'

"Mmm, his dick is so good.' she thought bobbing her head up and down it. Her wetness leaked like a faucet as it came down on Izuku.

He tried licking the juices up while making her shudder.

'Is he getting into it? Good boy, as a reward, I'll make you cum.' she thought while flicking her tongue all around his tip.

'I better make her cum faster than me.' he thought while looking directly at her snatch.

'Oooh, I'm so close.' She thought. She started bobbing her head faster.

'I'm about to burst!' He thought. He swirled his tongue faster and against her clit.

She swirled her tongue around the base.

'I'm..."

Then they let open their floodgates.

'CUMMING!'

His sperm went flying into her mouth. Her juices raining down on his face. Both trying to swallow and or lick up as much as they could.

After getting their fill, they sat up on the couch.

"Mom, let's not go any further." requested Izuku.

"Why not?"

"Why not? We're blood, we're family, you're married, you're an adult and I'm a teenager, so many factors as to why I will not penetrate you."

"Do one of them include...a crush?" she asked with hidden jealousy.

"A crush? What would that have anything to do with how wrong this is?" he asked confused.

"Izuku, I stay in this house all alone because of your classes and dad's job, please! I need this!" she pleaded.

"Mom..."

"Please Izuku, I can make you feel better than any other girl. And doing this helps me feel young."

Izuku looked into her eyes, he couldn't fight that. "Well, alright."

"Thank you Izuku." She then pecked his lips. "Now sit down and let momma do all the work."

'I can't believe I caved.' he thought as he got on his back.

Inko was now on his lap with both her knees on either side of his legs. She hovered her dripping snatch right over his stiff cock. "I hope you're okay with your 1st time being with a chubby woman like me." she spoke with a little guilt.

"It's okay mom." he reassured sitting up and grabbing her chest.

"You have a good grip, whatever workout you've been doing, feels like it worked."

she smiled before slowly lowering herself down onto his cock.

Izuku moaned for being a virgin meanwhile Inko moaned from finally getting some dick. And it easily towered her husband's dick by a mile.

'Wow, he's better than his dad!'

"Gah! I-It's so tight!"

"Because I've waited so long for dick!" She then took her son by the cheeks and forced her tongue in.

His eyes widened and groaned feeling her tongue wrestle with his as she started to move up and down his cock. Izuku squeezed her boobs like crazy, trying to make milk come out.

'So soft and big.' He thought.

'What did he inherit to get so big?' Inko thought.

Meanwhile, All Might sneezed.

"M-Mom! Go faster!"

"Anything for my darling son!" she moaned as she started bouncing her hips faster onto his cock. She went down hard on Izuku's dick as it began to twitch!

"Mom! I need to pull out!"

"Don't worry, I'll just tell dad it's his!"

"But what about the chance of birth defects?!"

"Certain heroes look like they have birth defects, he won't notice the difference!" she moaned before feeling the hot seed spew up inside her.

"Moooom!" he cried out gripping her breasts harder in response.

After that, Izuku and Inko cuddle while watching the rest of the porn.

"Wow...that was..." he panted.

"I know, didn't think this movie was also a well written love story." she smiled before kissing his cheek. "We better get our clothes back on, don't want dad coming home to see his family naked and covered in sweat and cum."

Izuku nodded and took his clothes back with him to his room.

"And Izuku! If you ever want to do it again, let me know!" his mom called out.

"Okay." He called back.

The next day...

"P-pregnant!" Exclaimed Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku's dad.

"Yeah, isn't it great? Izuku's gonna have a little brother." She lied.

"I hope he'll at least be sidekick material." Said Izuku. "That way, we'll be a dynamic duo."

"I..I just can't believe it." spoke his father in shock.

"Well, guess our family just keeps on getting bigger." She gave her husband a cheek kiss. "Now do your best, for the 3 of us!"

"You got it honey."

As soon as he left for work...

"I got a good long hour before I have to leave, let's do it in my room." Izuku suggested.

"Why of course Izuku." she smiled before leaning in. "I've heard fucking with a pregnant woman is mind blowing."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Said Izuku as he got his pants down.

Inko smiled before following him in.


	75. Gajeel and Mercia

Mother's dark love

Gajeel and Mercia

Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy tail Guild, Fairy woods-

Gajeel walked through the woods with an indifferent look on his face. He was simply bored out of his mind, especially when Levi and her team were out of town. That and he couldn't tease her about her 'book wormish' nature.

'Maybe I should take a little nap till it gets late.' he thought.

"Hey." Called a voice from behind a tree. "Are you Redfox? The iron dragon slayer?"

"Huh?" he turned to the tree and narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?"

"Just a tree." The voice said sarcastically.

Gajeel frowned before transforming his right arm into an iron club and swung it over before knocking the tree aside and revealing the person.

It was a woman with gray hair and gray eyes, with a long rust iron cloak covering her body, even if her huge F cup breasts bulged under the cloak. "No need to have a temper. You might get wrinkles."

"Just tell me your name." he frowned as his arm went back to normal.

"Names Mercia." She said walking towards him. "And you are the famous Phantom Lord turned Fairy Tail mage."

"Yeah yeah, I heard that crap before." he frowned before crossing his arms. "Let me guess, you're here to get pissed because of what happened? Well get in line."

"No you idiot." She glared. "I'm here to tell you that you need a girlfriend badly. That's what a certain Iron dragon told me before flying out of my home town."

Gajeel blinked and lost his frown. "Wait, are you talking about Metalicana?"

"Yes, and boy he was saying how stupid you were for NOT having a girlfriend at your age." She laughed. 'This is so funny!'

Gajeel resumed his frown before turning and walking off with a growl under his throat. "Damn girl."

"Hey!" She yelled while somehow appearing in front of Gajeel. "Don't walk away from me while I'm talking!"

He stepped back in surprise before growing serious. "Alright, you're pissin me off. If you keep bugging me I'll make you move."

"Oh I would love to see you try." She said with a deep laugh.

"You asked for it." he growled before inhaling deeply. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

She kept her ground before creating an iron shield and blocking it. "Weak. Even a mage that knew how to take over a possessed iron knight suit, like me, can defect that pathetic magic laced bad breath."

He growled before jumping at her as the shield went away. "Iron Dragon's Club!" he shot his club arm out at her.

"I wonder what that tastes like?" She grinned before biting on the club. 'Just like old times.'

"What the hell!" he cried out before the club shorted and returned to its natural state. "How the hell did you eat my iron?"

"Funny thing about taking over a possessed suit of armor," she said while chewing on the iron. "You somehow get their love of iron materials. Mmm….nasty. It tastes like shit mixed with fire dragon snot." 'Fire dragons...ugh.'

'This bitch is really getting on my nerves.' he thought before covering his fists in iron and lunged again. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

Chomp!

"Mmm!" 'Tasty! Better then the last one!'

Gajeel hissed at seeing some of the iron off his fist and dropped the magic before just full on charging at her with his bare fists. Only for him to punch a suit of armor that appeared on her, kind of like a certain red head.

"Nice try. But this armor is 100% dragonslayer proof." She laughed.

He growled before grinning as he wrapped his arms around the midsection and started to lift her up. "You're surprisingly light for a girl with such a big head."

"Hey put me down!" Mercia yelled.

"Gladly." he smirked deviously before bending his body back with her head slamming into the ground as he performed a german suplex on her.

"GAH!" She gasped before grinning as she did the same thing, but with her legs, before sending him head first into the ground. "Hope you like dirt."

'Damn it!' he thought with a growl before pushing himself up and glared at the girl before grinning. "Not bad. But if that's your best shot, then you're making me waste my energy. That's nothing compared to that idiot's punches."

She glared before the armor vanished as she summoned a huge gauntlet and started charging it. "Oh you're dead. Iron Knights blast shot!"

Gajeel saw her thrust her gauntlet forward as a blast came firing out and spread his arms and dug his heels in the ground as it made contact and started pushing him back.

"I'm not done! Iron Knights Dragon shot!" She yelled as a blast, in the shape of a dragon, charged right at him before sending him flying into some trees. "Now stay down!"

'Fuck, I felt that.' he thought with his clothes a little burnt. He raised his head and grinned. "Come on, that all? I barely felt that."

"Then," she said before running up to him and firing a shot, point blank. "Feel my Anti Dragon slayer shot!" 'It's just a blast of my power. I'm not a fucking Anti dragon slayer.'

"Wrong." he grinned before a field of iron swords rose up and made her bend back in surprise with the magic blast firing in the air while Gajeel had his hand in the ground.

"What the? You're humping the earth!" She teased. "That's so stupid of you."

"It's called fighting ya stupid bitch!" he yelled out before he ran up to her with his arm outstretched and covered in iron. It made contact with her and she was sent flying due to his strengthened close-line.

"Ow," she groaned. "That hurt!" She then used the last of her magic in one last, and really huge, shot. "Taste, Iron Knight's God shot!"

Gajeel inhaled deeply and gathered up more magic than before before letting it out. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

The two blasts collided as the forest exploded with the trees being knocked back from the force as the blast finally consumed the roar and sped towards him before engulfing him. The girl sighed and sat on her butt to rest.

"Finally, I thought that guy would NEVER stop." She chuckled. "Mmm...maybe I should have just kicked him in the nuts instead?"

She looked at the spot he was standing and had to blink as she saw a figure still standing. "Oh he's alive….fuck." She frowned. "I thought I had him with that last shot….damn you iron slayer!"

Gajeel smirked and walked slowly over to her with his chest exposed with multiple scuff marks. "What's wrong? Out of magic already? You sure talked a big game earlier."

"That's because I was going easy on you," she said annoyed. "I just wanted to see if you were strong enough to convince me to join Fairy Tail."

"Huh?" he spoke up in a confused tone.

"You heard me. I was only doing this to enter Fairy Tail. And now I'm convinced. But you," she said getting up. "Are still weak. Heck, a baby mouse could defeat you."

He scowled and started walking past her. Only for her to grab him.

"Now listen. Either you take me to Fairy Tail or I will kick your nuts so heard they will pop!" She glared.

"Tch, next time come out and say it next time." he replied as he kept walking.

She growled before following him towards Fairy Tail. Where another brawl was occurring.

This time it wasn't between Natsu and Gray, but rather this one had Elfman mainly against most of the males of the guild with Natsu and Gray sitting down with Erza keeping an eye on them.

"This looks fun." Mercia chuckled. "Does this happen all the time?"

"Usually with those two." he pointed to Natsu and Gray before walking away from her.

"Oh?" She grinned before grabbing Gajeel and walking towards Natsu, Gray and Erza. "Hey asses and bitch. Are you stronger then this ass wipe?"

They turned and were surprised to see a new girl with Gajeel glaring at her.

"Well?" She glared. "Are you three stronger then this iron bitch?"

"You're one to talk." remarked Gajeel.

"I sent you, head first, into the ground with a reverse suplex." She laughed. "You were so stupid to fall for that trick."

"This coming from the girl who fell for it the first time." he threw back while crossing his arms with a smirk. "Ameteur mistake."

"Did you say something? All I heard was whine whine moan whine." She chuckled while slapping Natsu's back hard.

"Oof, just who are you?" asked Natsu who was lost, but did find it funny from what she was saying.

"Names Mercia. The Iron Knight mage." She grinned. "And you're the Salamander. ….ugh. I hate fire users."

"Then why are you here?" asked Erza with suspicion.

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail." She smirked. "Or are you worried that I might steal your title of Titania?"

"No, but why join a guild if you have a problem with certain magic?"

"Because I want to," she frowned. "And also." She walked closer to Gray and punched him into Juvia, causing them to kiss. "Just fuck already you two love birds!" 'I love smelling pheromones.'

'Ah! Gray-sama!'

Mercia grinned as the two got off each other with massive blushes. 'My job here is done...only one more thing to do.' "Hey Redfox."

"It's Gajeel." he growled while leaning against the wall.

"Ya Ya. Anyway. I want to talk to you in private." She said with a stern face.

"I'll pass."

She growled before grabbing him and walked towards the stairs to the basement cellar. "It wasn't a request!"

"Hey! Get off!" he pushed her hand off. "What's your deal? If you wanted to join the guild, go talk to the old man."

"Shut up." She glared before turning to him. "This involves your father, Metalicana!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya already. You said he was near your village." he sweatdrop. "You sure like repeating the same stuff."

"Well it's false." She sighed. "He never came to my village, I don't have a village!"

He scowled. "Then this whole thing really was a waste of time."

"You iron headed hatchling!" She yelled while taking off her cloak, revealing a set of iron scales, a pair of small wings, a long iron tail and dragon like feet and claws. "I'm Metalicana!"

Gajeel stared at her since her bare breasts were on display before growling and punched the wall behind her, causing a large crack to come up from the impact. "The fuck kinda game you playing at?"

"I play no game, I'm your fucking mother." She growled. "What else do I have to do to get through your fucking head?! Punch you with an iron club? Bite you like the last time you entered Dragonforce when you ate your OWN iron!"

He reached over and wrapped his hand around her neck with fury in his eyes. "Tell me how the fuck you know that, or else."

"I told you I'm your mother!" She growled before using her tail to knock him down. "And if you do that to me again I will punch you so hard that your iron magic will not save you!"

He frowned before getting back with his back to her and walked up the stairs. "Quit bullshitting me."

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" She yelled before sending a blast of iron at him.

He turned and sent out his own as the two blasts clashed against each other while making the basement shake from the pressure.

"Iron Dragon King's Iron club!" She yelled before sending an iron club, bigger than Gajeel's own, right at him and hit him in the stomach. Which caused him to fall to the ground as she came closer with a dark grin. "See? I'm better than you Gajeel."

He growled and tried to sit up, but she sat on his waist with a dark chuckle. "Get off me!"

"Nope." She grinned. "And I'm staying here until I can get through that thick head of yours."

He growled and grabbed her by her legs before flipping her back off him before jumping up and pinning her on the ground.

"...yep. You're as hard headed even now." She smirked. "And a pain in the ass."

He scowled before finding himself kicked off and hit the ceiling from her leg before falling down and crashed into the ground with her sitting on his back.

"Did you get soft since we battled only an hour ago?" She mocked. "Must be from the excess iron."

He growled before feeling her stand up on his back and hop off before she made him lay on his back and started grabbing at his pants. "Hey!"

"What?" She said before ripping it off, and throwing the fabric to the side. "I'm just checking if you been jerking off lately with that tiny cock of yours."

'Tiny!' he thought with a growl as she reached down and grasped his dick.

"Yep, it's so tiny that it would be mistaken for a worm." Metalicana laughed before squeezing it. "But I guess I'll have to work it into a bigger cock." She then started to squeeze it tighter while rubbing it up and down in her clawed hand. "Mmm still small, like your brains." She jabbed as Gajeel growled at the remark.

"Well at least I didn't inherit a thickhead from you!" he growled out on instinct recalling an image of Metalicana calling him small when he was a kid before he blinked and looked at her in shock.

"You finally remember your dear mother." She grinned while rubbing faster. "About time."

"What…..the fuck….but…..WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he shouted out.

"In your stomach." She deadpanned. "And it stinks too, stop eating all that melted iron and that bastard's shadows!"

He blinked and looked at his stomach lost while groaning as she resumed moving her hand up and down his cock.

"And why I was in that gut of yours was because, everyone, including that bastard Igneel, wanted to keep you from turning into dragons. That and Acnologia was hunting you." Metalicana sighed while rubbing his cock even faster. "And considering you're my son, it's my job as your mom to show you how to fuck." She then felt his cum hitting her hand. "...that was fast. But," she then licked her hand clean. "I've tasted better."

"Well then why the hell don't you leave?" he frowned with his eye twitching.

"Because it's a mother's duty to fuck their kids and give them lots of children." She smirked. "Even if you don't know the first thing about pleasing a woman."

Gajeel growled before tackling her on her back and started grabbing at her breasts.

Metalicana grinned at that. "Finally taking command? Or are you just a one trick pony?"

"I'll show you I know what I'm doing." he grinned gripping her breasts harder while leaning down and brushing his tongue against one of the nipples.

She grinned while suppressing a moan. "I-Is that the best you got boy?"

"Not even close." he growled before slipping his mouth over it and started sucking on it while pinching the other nipple.

"Y-You're a pain-" she got out before moaning. "Ah~"

"Then what's with that moan?" he grinned.

"...it's cold down here." Metalicana lied before moaning louder.

"Admit it, you're getting off on this."

"No," she frowned. "That's all you AH~"

Gajeel grinned and got an idea before he morphed his hand around her nipple into a clamp and detached it from his arm before his hand grew back, leaving the metal on her nub.

"W-What did you just do boy!?" She growled.

"I learned how to detach the metal from my body, and it sounds like you like it." he chuckled before attaching a clamp over her second nipple.

"Remove them!" She growled. "Or should I cut off you tiny cock off!"

"Well if you have to show me how to please a woman, surely you know how to remove these." he fake shrugged.

Metalicana growled before getting an idea as she also morphed her hand into metal and grabbed Gajeel's cock before returning the hand to normal as his cock became locked in a solid chastity belt.

"Hey!" he growled while grunting in pain.

"Remove these from my nipples," she frowned. "And I will remove that from your small cock."

"If it's so small, than you shouldn't worry about it. I'll just fuck some random girl to get off."

Smack!

"Don't even dare!" She roared in rage. "Or I will castrate you!"

"Well you sure seem possessive, especially since you didn't say shit about where you went."

"You try leaving," she frowned. "Your own child alone just to keep them safe from a murderous dragon fuck! I was pissed off when that plan was conceived! I wanted to stay with you...my son." she looked close to tears. "And I was hard on you because I wanted you to grow up and not let anyone push you around."

Gajeel looked surprised and worried about making his mother cry.

"But now you just want to leave me out of your fucking life." She cried. "After everything I did for you, you push me aside like trash!" she looked away while covering her face while hiding a devious grin. "And you chose to fuck women with small tits too? Where did I go wrong?" 'He he he.'

"What? I've never fucked any woman." he frowned. "And what makes you think I like small tits?"

"You look at that 'book worm' girl." She sniffled. "You even make her wear bunny girl outfits for your singing act." 'Ugh, that music was really bad!'

Gajeel blushed while his mom 'cried' into her hands.

"You hate me!" She cried while grinning in her hands. "My cute son hates his own mother!"

Gajeel sighed and moved over while patting her back. "No I don't."

"Then why did you not recognize me?" She cried. "And why did you put iron on my nipples….my son is a pervert!" She cried louder as the grin grew bigger in her hands. 'He he just few more steps and he's going to cave.'

"Well I've never seen you as a person!"

Metalicana sniffed. "Y-You're a jerk!"

"Well you raised me like one." he huffed while pulling her into a hug.

"T-Thanks for that." She said before hugging back. 'Soon~'

"But if I take those off, you have to take this belt off."

"Yes," she sniffed. "And you have to fuck only me from now on." 'He he he~'

Gajeel sighed and nodded before taking the clamps off her while munching on them.

Bonk!

"Don't eat that iron!" She frowned. "Do you want to enter Dragon Force again!?"

"Ow! Sorry!"

Metalicana sighed as she took off the iron chastity belt, as cum exploded on to her breasts. "...ok that was annoying."

"Well how do you think I feel?" he frowned while panting.

"Eager to make me a cum bucket." She chuckled while moving her hips towards Gajeel's tip. "Well you better try hard cause I won't cum easy. Especially with that tiny cock." She teased as Gajeel growled at that jab as she slowly moved her snatch on the tip and moaned as the folds started to stretch.

He groaned feeling the folds before grinning as he reached over and held her hips before slamming her all the way down onto his cock.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain as her slit started to bleed. "You fucking brat!"

"What the-you're a virgin?!"

"Of course I am you ass!" She growled. "I never got fucked before!"

"But...then why did you make it sound like you knew what you were doing!"

Metalicana gulped while keeping silent. 'Crap!'

"You're just as inexperienced as me."

She nodded with a massive blush as the pain in her snatch subsided. "W-Well….that just makes this all the more better!" She then gulped. "J-Just be gentle...and don't make your cock bigger with your iron *eep!*."

Gajeel flashed a grin before she started feeling the iron start to coat her son's cock.

"Ah!" She moaned while Gajeel started to thrust into her womb. "I-Is that all you can do~?"

"You tell me? I think this hole is more looser than you think." he jabbed back.

"So," she grinned as her folds started to become iron. "Is that 'loose' for you?"

"Y-Yeah." he grunted while moving his dick up and out faster.

"Heh." She smiled as Gajeel moved faster against her folds. "I-It's slow."

"Well this is barely tight."

Metalicana growled before increasing the iron inside her folds. "Is it now tight enough son?"

"N-Not even close." he grunted while bouncing her on his cock and latched his mouth around her nipple.

"Ah~" she moaned as her son started to suckle her nipple. "So you do like large tits. Now if you can make me cum and impregnate me." As she said that, Gajeel stopped sucking and looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Say what? You want me to knock you up?"

"Big time." She grinned. "Are you scared?"

"Hell no." he growled.

"Then fuck me and make me pregnant~" she purred.

Wrong choice of words as Gajeel flipped her on her back before gripping her hips and started to thrust back and forth inside her with his cock expanding with the iron.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling the iron cock hitting her womb. "Yes! Faster you dence child~"

"Something like that makes me wanna do this!" he reached down and tugged on her nipples without pulling out.

Metalicana cried out before instinctively biting Gajeel's neck as a large mark with an iron dragon appeared. 'Mate~'

Gajeel let out a roar before biting down on her own neck as he felt his cock starting to twitch.

'I'm cumming!' Metalicana moaned as hot cum entered her womb. Her juices sprayed out over Gajeel's groin while she shuddered at the seed pouring inside her.

(A few minutes later)

"Son," she smiled while getting her cloak on. "Was it satisfying?"

"Heh, it was decent." he smirked.

Metalicana sighed while rubbing her head. "Even after fucking your mother and mate. You still are unsatisfied?"

"Yeesh, learn to take a joke babe."

"Yea yea." She said while walking up the broken stairs and fell through it. "Eep!"

Gajeel winced while trying to hold in his snickers.

"...looks like we're stuck here for a while." She sighed. "And stop laughing!"

"Oh, and you wouldn't laugh if it was me?"

"...maybe if you were in a tutu." She teased. "Maybe a bunny suit?"

"Oh ha ha."

"So," Metalicana grinned. "Next time we fuck, I want to put on that bunny suit the 'bookworm' wore."

"Sure sure, perverted mom."

"That's perverted mom mate to you." She laughed. "Or you can just call me sexy mate~"

Gajeel sweatdrop and shook his head.

"Oh and also I want ten kids." She grinned. "Maybe thirty?"

Gajeel paled hearing that.

Metalicana smiled before walking over to him and….kissing his cock. "What? It's as cute as you. Well maybe cuter then your face."

'This is gonna take some getting use to.'


	76. Wendy and Grandeeney

Mother's dark love

Wendy and Grandeeney

Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail, Main Guild-

It was a rather calming day here at the hall with Team Natsu out on a mission so there wasn't any fighting going on here. Unless you count Laxus and Juvia, who were fighting about something involving Gray.

"TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT GRAY-SAMA!"

"About what? That he's a weak stripper?" He said with annoyance. "Maybe you should just-"

KAPOOW!

And with that, Lexus was punched out of the guild and landed on the other side of town.

Juvia huffed and dusted her hands.

"Wow." Spoke a voice from the front of the guild. "That was some punch."

She and a few others turned with the males blushing and dropping their jaws at the person.

It was a woman with Wendy's face, but with a taller body, large F cup breasts, an hourglass shape, silver hair and a dress of silver feathers that left a v-cut around the chest and stomach area. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"W-Wendy?" spoke Juvia in surprise.

"Huh?" She cocked her head. "My names Gynda, not Wendy."

"Oh, sorry. You just looked like one of our friends." bowed Juvia.

"That's all right." She smiled before taking out a picture of Wendy from her bosom. "I'm looking for my sister, do you know where she is?"

"Sister!?" chorused the guild at seeing the picture with wide eyes.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Now do you know where she is?"

"Well she's out on a mission right now." spoke Mirajane. "But if you're Wendy's sister, how come she never mentioned you?"

She looked away with a sad face. "She disappeared when she was a baby."

"She was raised by a dragon." spoke up Juvia.

"Really?" She said in shock. "Then you must know where she is?!"

"I just said she was on a mission." deadpanned Mirajane.

"So I missed her?" She frowned. 'So close.'

Before anyone could say anything, Team Natsu entered the guild at that moment.

That was when Gynda ran up to Wendy and hugged her tight. "Sister! My baby sister!"

The team looked at the woman in surprise and confusion before Charla frowned and walked over to tap the woman's leg.

"Huh?" She said before looking down. "Oh hello miss cat."

"Excuse me, but would you put Wendy down?" she frowned with her arms crossed.

"Why? I'm just hugging my long lost sister."

"Well that's the thing, Wendy doesn't have any siblings."

She started to cry. "B-But my baby sister disappeared from home as a baby."

"Uh, what exactly is your name?" asked Lucy.

"Gynda Marvell." She sniffled while hugging Wendy closer to her chest. "I swear I'm telling the truth." She then put Wendy down and looked at her eyes. "You look so cute as a baby. Even if I had to change your diapers." 'I hope this works?'

Wendy though blinked and looked confused.

"You were only a few months old when you disappeared." Gynda sighed. "Our parents were so devastated that….they took their own lives…." She looked away as various guild members gasped in shock.

Wendy's eyes widened while Gynda pulled her into a tight hug.

"After so many years, I found you." She sniffled. "Please never leave me again." 'Ever!'

"Uh….alright?"

Gynda smiled before hugging her tight. "Thank you Wen wen."

"Wen wen?" spoke Gray and Natsu with question marks over their heads.

"That was our mother's nickname." She chuckled. "And it's so cute, right Wen wen?"

"Uh, right." nodded Wendy who just went with it.

Gynda smiled. "Want to have some fun with your big sis?"

Before Wendy could reply, Charla flew up to look her in the eye. "Sorry, but Wendy needs time to rest after our mission."

"Are you my Wen wen's mother?" She frowned. "If so, let her talk instead of interrupting her."

"I'm trying to keep her safe, especially since you seem suspicious." frowned the Exceed.

"I told you I'm Wen wen's sister!" She frowned.

"Well I don't recall there being any sign of Wendy having a sister, so for all we know, you're putting up a front to try and trick her?" frowned the cat.

Gynda frowned before grabbing the cat's tail. "How long have you know Wen wen?"

"Ever since she was little and was taught by her mother."

"And do you know about her past? Her real family? Or are you just trying to break a family apart!?" She growled as the cat gulped from the dark look on Gynda's face.

Charla shook her head and looked her in the eye. "No, I'm trying to keep Wendy safe. And it'll take more than names and matching looks to make me believe you're her sister."

"Then," she growled as a green magic circle with wind coming out it appeared in her hand. "Does THIS answer your question you damned cat!?"

She was blown back a little from the wind before Natsu and Gray stepped forward with serious expressions.

"What do you two want?" She frowned at the two mages. "Are you trying to back up this cat?"

"Look, Charla is just being cautious. She and Wendy are some of the best of friends around here, and no one around here knew Wendy had a sister." spoke up Gray.

Gynda sighed as the magic circle disappeared. "You're right, but it was rather rude of this cat to interrupt Wen wen like that."

"Well let's just ask Wendy what she has to say." spoke up Lucy.

"Wen wen," she asked the Dragon Slayer. "Do you want to hang out with your big sis?"

"Um….well, I am a little curious."

"Ok." Gynda smiled before hugging her and grabbing her hand. "Let's go Wen wen!"

"Don't go too far out!" spoke Charla floating up.

"We won't kitty." Gynda smiled while both walked out of the guild. 'We won't he he~'

'Is she really my sister?' thought Wendy looking at Gynda.

(Later)

"So Wen wen." She smiled as they walked into a book store. "Need anything? Books on healing? Romance books?" 'Steamy love novels?'

"No thank you, I have plenty of books at home."

"Oh." She said with a depressed look. "I see…" 'So I can't get her any new books she might like.' "So Wen wen doesn't want a gift from her big sis…"

Wendy panicked and flailed her hands around. "N-No! I'm sure anything you find would be wonderful!"

Gynda perked up with a sparkle in her eyes. "Really?" 'She's so kind, like always.' "You mean it Wen wen?"

Wendy nodded.

"You're so kind, just like your mother!" She smiled before grabbing a book, labeled _Dragon's love: Yuri edition_. "Oh, want this Wen wen?"

"It looks fun."

'That it is~' Gynda thought with an internal smile. "Um Wen wen?"

"Yes?"

"After this could we go for a walk in the woods?" She asked with a cute pout. 'This never fails.'

Wendy found herself finding it hard to say no and just nodded.

"Thanks Wen wen." She smiled while rubbing her head. "That means a lot." 'In more ways than one.'

And so they purchased the book Gynda found with Wendy deciding to take a look at it.

'T-That!?' She blushed red.

"Wen wen?" Gynda asked as Wendy looked at her with a flustered face. "Is something the matter?"

"U-Uh…..what exactly….is this about?"

"Oh just two girls, raised by a dragon, falling in love and become a couple." She smiled as Wendy looked at her in shock with a massive blush. 'And fuck as well.' "Oh and they have kids as well."

Wendy gulped while closing the book. "I...I think I'll finish it later on."

"All right." She chuckled. "Now do you want to walk into the woods or sit on my shoulders?"

"Uh, let's go for a walk."

Gynda smiled before picking her up and placing her on her back. "I guess piggy back riding is the most appropriate course Wen wen?" 'Just like old times.'

Wendy just nodded and let the girl lead the way into the woods.

-Woods-

Gynda smiled as she carried Wendy on her back while walking through the woods. 'This is fun. But I have to tell Wendy the truth…and soon.'

"Um, Gynda-san, how far are we going?"

"Hm...I have no idea." She sweatdropped. 'Curse me and my lack of good direction skills!

"Well, maybe we should head back to the guild hall."

"Um….where was it again?" She asked really confused since they walked into an unknown part of the forest. 'Hmm, this could work out for me.' "Because I don't think this is," she pointed to a tree with a demonic face. "Part of the native plant life." 'Or not.'

**Miku!**

Both jumped with Gynda turning and running away while Wendy held onto her.

(Back in the normal part of the forest)

"I...think...we...re….out of the….woods…" Gynda panted as she fell to the ground face first.

"Are you alright?" asked Wendy in concern.

"Yes….just tired…." She panted. "That and my breasts just...hit a large rock." 'OW!'

Wendy winced and rubbed her back.

"Wen wen…." She said with a painful moan. "Can you heal my breasts?"

Wendy blushed and nodded. "I can try."

Gynda nodded before Wendy turned her on her back which revealed a set of bare breasts covered in a red bruise.

Wendy blushed and tried not to stare before she held out her hands and started using her magic on the areas.

"Ah much better." She smiled as the pain disappeared. "Thanks Wen wen."

"No problem."

"Can you also heal my lips?" Gynda asked. 'I hope she believes it.'

"Well did they get scratched?"

"Yes." She lied. "Could you please?"

"I can try."

Gynda smiled as Wendy moved closer to her before pulling her and kissing her on the lips.

Wendy's eyes widened as she tried to pull back, but Gynda just wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Like it?" She smiled while hugging her tighter. "Was it cute Wendy~?"

"W..W...W...W...W…." stuttered Wendy with a bright red face.

"I guess so." She smiled as two feather like wings appeared on her back as a large feathered tail, clawed hands, and scales appeared. 'It's time~'

Wendy's eyes widened and was utterly speechless at what was happening.

"Don't your remember me?" She pouted. "It's me, Grandeeney."

"Gr….Gr….Grand...eeney?" she choked out.

She smiled. "Yes, it's me my baby girl." she saw Wendy look at the ground before she launched herself and crashed into the dragon. "OOF! Still tender on the breasts ow…"

"Grandeeney….." sniffled Wendy while hugging her.

Grandeeney chuckled before hugging her back. "Silly child. You really missed me didn't you?" her answer came from hearing Wendy sob into her embrace. "Don't cry, please. I don't want you to ruin your cute little eyes."

"B..But….where were you?" she asked through tears while looking up at her.

"I was in your chest." She said while rubbing her back. "Keeping an eye on you and protecting you from within." 'And protecting you from that damned black dragon!'

"But….But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to protect you." She frowned. "And….I didn't want to cause you to hate me if I told you."

"But I don't hate you!"

Grandeeney was surprised by that. "But...I left you alone...I thought-"

"I...was sad….but you did it to save me….to protect me….." she sniffled. "And I can't hate you because of that."

Grandeeney then hugged her tight. "Thank you for not hating me Wendy."

Wendy smiled while hugging her back.

"Wendy," she said before breaking the hug. "I want to show you something." She then took out a blue bottle from her breasts.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that Porlyusica gave me before heading to the guild." She smiled before opening the bottle and drinking half of it. "Ugh. Tastes like booze."

"Why did you drink it then?"

"Oh it's just that taste." She grinned before grabbing Wendy and force feeding the last contents of the bottle. "So how does it taste?"

"Bleh!" she grimaced while spitting out some of it. "Why did you make me drink that?"

"Oh," she grinned before taking off her own panties as a large cock shot out. "To get your own dick."

Wendy's blush returned and stared with a dropped jaw before jumping as she felt something twitching and looked down to see a bulge forming under her panties.

"Oh?" She smiled before taking off Wendy's panties as a large cock popped out. "I see that your cock is a bit bigger than mine~"

"D-D-Don't look!" she jumped back while trying to cover the cock with her hands while shutting her eyes with embarrassment and shame.

"...are you ashamed of having a cock?" Grandeeney frowned before hugging her. "If so...I'm sorry but I wanted to do this."

"B-B-But...why?"

"B-Because I...wanted to love you like a woman." She blushed. "And have some kids...along with you…."

Wendy looked at her mother with a bright enough face that it was too much for her and she passed out.

(A few seconds later)

"...ndy Wendy?" Spoke a voice as Wendy slowly woke up while feeling a strange sensation near her lower body.

"Uh…..huh?"

"Oh you're awake." Grandeeney smiled while rubbing Wendy's cock with her clawed hands. "Thank goodness."

"Wa...WAH!" she cried out in surprise. "K-K-Kaa-san! What are you doing?!"

"I'm rubbing your cute cock." She chuckled. "Why?"

Wendy was having a hard time understanding this and was close to passing out again.

"Don't pass out." She pouted. "I don't want you to miss out on the fun."

"Fun?"

Grandeeney nodded. "You remember the lessons I taught you about the body and how humans reproduce right?"

"Yes?"

"So," she smiled as Wendy's cock twitched. "I want both of us to impregnate us."

"N-NANI!?"

She laughed as cum landed on her face before licking it. "Mmm, tasty~"

Wendy blushed and moaned as her mother kept rubbing her cock.

"Wendy, do you want to fuck me? Or should I go first?"

"I….I don't know." spoke Wendy who felt all this was too fast.

Grandeeney sighed before letting go of the cock and moved onto Wendy. "I guess I'll go first." 'Not that I mind~'

"W-W-Wait!"

"Yes?" She asked as her cock hit Wendy's snatch. "What is it my dear?"

"I...I've never done this before."

"That's why I wanted you to go first." She sighed. "But there's no helping it now." she reached out and started rubbing Wendy's chest through her clothes. "I'm surprised that your chest is so...cute." 'And soft.'

Wendy moaned and gasped while feeling her body tingle while the tip rubbed against her hole.

"Do you want me to go slowly?" Grandeeney asked with a blush. "Or rough?"

"S...Slow."

"Ok," she smiled before moving her cock slowly into her snatch. "My cute Wendy."

Wendy let out a gasp and moan feeling the cock push in and gripped her mother's arms before screaming out feeling the cock break her hymen.

"Are you ok?" Grandeeney asked before hugging Wendy tight against her chest. "Just let me know if it's too much."

"I-It's fine." Wendy said while feeling blood running down her snatch.

"Wendy," she said before kissing her forehead. "You're the apple of my eye and I'm proud of you." 'Even if you're shy. Like me on occasion.'

Wendy let out a gasp while trying to smile as she rested her head against her mother's breasts.

"If you want," she smiled. "You can suck on my breasts while I fuck you? If you want that is."

Wendy blushed and just nodded.

"Then suck." She smiled before thrusting her hips up and down Wendy's folds. 'And well~'

"AH!" moaned Wendy before she cupped her mother's chest and moved near one nipple before she started sucking on it.

"Mmmm~" Grandeeney moaned as Wendy sucked lightly against her breasts and her cock began to thrust deeper into Wendy's insides. 'It's so tight~'

'It feels weird.' thought Wendy who sucked harder the more she bounced on the thick girth.

"Wendy~" she moaned louder as she felt the folds getting tighter against her cock. "Suck faster my child~"

Wendy blushed and sucked on the nub harder while feeling the cock thrust up and down faster.

"I'm...I'm going to cum!" Grandeeney cried out as her cock twitched against the Dragon Slayer's folds. "Take in my seed Wendy!"

Wendy moaned loud as she felt something hot and sticky hitting her womb.

"Wow…." Grandeeney panted as her cock was milked by Wendy's folds. "You're so hungry for my seed."

Wendy blushed while moaning as Grandeeney reached down and started rubbing her daughter's cock.

"But after you're done milking me, I want you to fuck my snatch." She smiled while licking the tip. "But only if you want to that is."

Wendy moaned in reply while feeling the warm stuff stop shooting inside her.

Grandeeney smiled before slowly pulling her cock out of Wendy as hot cum exited her snatch. "Then let's begin."

"I'm not sure." spoke Wendy nervously.

"Take your time." She smiled while moving her body away and showed her ass to Wendy who blushed. "And don't forget to lick my snatch and balls for lubrication."

"But you didn't do that."

"Because I did that when you were asleep." She chuckled. "And before I started rubbing your cock."

Wendy looked down with a blush while staring at her new appendage.

"Don't worry, the potion only works until either a month passes or we…" She started blushing red. "Get pregnant…."

"But...I'm not sure if I want to get pregnant."

"You would make a great mother." Grandeeney smiled shaking her butt seductively. "I know you will."

She stared at the slit and felt the cock throb in need.

"And if you don't get pregnant, that's fine, you can impregnate me and I'll still be staying here." she smiled. "Or you can let me fuck you and it will be the same thing. Plus it's kind of hot having both of us pregnant~"

Wendy scooted over to her mother and grabbed her hips while rubbing her cock against the slit.

"Ah~" she moaned as Wendy's cock started to slowly, and hesitantly push against her folds. "It's so big~"

"Ah~ Kaa-san!" moaned Wendy pushing her girth in deeper with wide eyes. "It's so hot!"

Grandeeney moaned louder. "Don't worry, it's normal." that's when over half was pushed in and made her moan out into the air. 'It's so big! I don't think my snatch can fit it all in!'

Wendy panted with her cock inside and reached up with her hands grabbing onto the dragon's breasts.

"Wendy," she moaned as her breasts were being squeezed tight. "Do you love your kaa-san?"

"Yes!" moaned out Wendy who pulled back and pushed back inside.

"Then make me your mate~" she called out as her folds started to tighten on Wendy's cock.

Wendy gritted her teeth and moved her hips back and forth with her cock pushing in and out while she moaned with each movement.

'My mind is going blank!' Thought Grandeeney as she moaned loudly while Wendy felt her cock twitching against her mother's tight folds.

"Kaa-san! Something's coming!" moaned Wendy.

"Ah! Then let it flow!" She cried out as her womb started to overflow with semen as her own cock jizzed out in unison. 'So warm~'

Wendy moaned feeling her mother's folds hold onto her and milk her cock while laying on her back.

"H...How was it?" Grandeeney panted. "Did...you like...it~?"

Wendy was silent and slowly sat up from her mother's back before reaching down and gripped her hips tighter before she started pistoning her cock in and out much faster than before.

"AH!" She moaned loudly. 'Did...Wendy become overcome by lust?'

"You want to be impregnated Kaa-sana? Then I'll flood your slutty pussy." spoke Wendy in a monotone.

'Yep! She's now lustful!'

(A long pregnation of two lovers later)

Grandeeney and Wendy panted as they felt their wombs overflowing with cum with Wendy started to return to her right mind.

"I never...knew you had it in you." Grandeeney panted. 'Wow...one hundred time each….just wow.'

Wendy panted and slowly passed out due to fatigue.

"I guess she's tired from that." She chuckled before hugging Wendy. "Good night my child."

Wendy muttered in her sleep. "Kaa-san."

(Two months later)

A long two months passed and two things happened that changed everything. One, Juvia and Gray became engaged. A shock for everyone since it just happened in only one day. And two, both Wendy and Gynda became a couple, and well….let's just say that potion also made their sperm so fertile that they became pregnant. Not only pregnant but also strangely, their pregnancy cycle shortened from nine months to about four months.

Both were well swollen to show their children's growing up well.

"Happy Wen wen?" Grandeeney smiled while holding her stomach. "Because I am."

"Well….I'm a little nervous." she admitted rubbing her stomach with Charla pressing her ear against it.

"Don't be," She smiled. "Plus your kitty cat is happy hearing the little ones kick her in the face." 'Just like me~'

"If you weren't pregnant and my friend's mother, I'd claw your face." frowned Charla.

"I'd like to see you try." Grandeeney grinned while activating a magic circle. "Miss fire dragon slayer stalker."

Charla paled while Happy overheard and gasped before passing out in shock.

"Hit a mark?" She laughed. "Well if you don't hurry up, your dragon slayer will be dating Lucy or maybe….Gray?"

Charla gave the woman the stink eye while walking away.

"Your friend is really moody." Grandeeney sighed. "Even moodier than you were this morning Wen wen."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" shouted Wendy with a growl.

"No need to yell." She sweatdropped. "Plus everyone's looking at us."

"What? What are you looking at? I look fat don't I?" cried Wendy covering her face.

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Actually you do." Laxus retorted. "You're really fat."

Slam!

"GAH!" He yelled before getting blasted into a wall from a tornado, courtesy of Wendy.

"Anybody else got somethin to say?" she growled with her voice sounding deeper and angrier.

"Um….maybe?" Asked Elfman before getting blasted into another wall. "OOF!"

"Sounds like you might need a massage." suggested Grandeeney to her daughter. "A belly massage maybe~" she purred while rubbing her stomach.

"Why not something better~" she purred back while the rest of the guild looked away at the sudden shift in mood. Well except Natsu, Erza and….Charla who were blushing like mad.


	77. Richard and Jojo

Mother's dark love

Richard and Jojo

The Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guuuuh...what happened?" Groaned Jojo Waterson as she found herself in a cave...

(Flashback.)

"Alright Darwin, activate the world's largest jackhammer!" Said Gumball

Darwin flipped the switch, causing the entire ground to shake, what Gumball and Darwin failed to notice was thier grandma falling into a fissure made by the giant jackhammer. Her screams were drowned out due to the earth shaking before all went black.

(Flashback over)

"Oi vey...hopefully I can find my way out of here." She said before seeing a glowing pond. "Ooh, some water. My throat is a little parched."

She took some in her paws and took a sip, she didn't notice until she moved her hands away...

"What? How'd I get so young? I look like what I looked before I had Richard." she spoke now looking at a youthful pink rabbit's face while her body started to grow from her short stature.

"I'm taller than before I had Richard...my parents were right, sex with that rat was the cause of my ugly." she slowly stood up and had to brace herself since it's been years.

"I'm gorgeous, I bet I can take Richard back from Nicole." she grinned before looking at her clothes. "But maybe a change in clothes would be better for."

She then continued to try and find a way out of where she was and get some new sexy clothes on. Eventually she found a pathway up the side of the chasm. After sneaking past some conveniently placed things across the city, she made it to a clothing store.

All the while glad she was younger or she might have passed out from the long run.

'Hmm...I wonder how much I can take with my newfound stamina.' she pondered while looking around the clothes. 'Ooh...this sexy looking lingerie under a sweater that'll show off my boobs? Sounds like a good combo.' she thought while grabbing it and looked among more.

After going through some more selections, off she went. She used her credit card before heading back towards her son's house.

Later...

"I told you, there's no such thing as Pokemon!" Said Anais.

"Oh yeah? Remember when we proved you wrong when we both turned Super Saiyan?"

Anais grit her teeth in anger.

That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Can someone get that?" Nicole called from her bedroom as she jacks Richard off.

Gumball groaned as he walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Gumball, Darwin, Anais...is Richard here?"

"How do you know our names?" Gumball asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!"

"Yes Darwin?"

"Maybe she's ."

Gumball and Anais face palmed.

"No, it's your Granny Jojo." smiled the youthful and mature rabbit.

"Ha! Nice try. Granny Jojo is an old, short wrinkly lady. There's no way she's a young, sexy and gorgeous rabbit like yourself ma'am." Gumball scoffed.

She deadpanned before pulling out her license and held it in front of Gumball.

"*Gasp* Identity theft! You're going to jail beautiful!" he declared while flirting with her.

"Look, I found a way to be young again!"

"Prove it!"

"Okay, I'll just need an old person."

All 3 kids looked at each other, knowing who to...'ask' for help...and by that I of course mean kidnap.

"Alright we brought Mr. and to this glowing water, what now?" Asked Darwin as they carried two struggling sacks.

"Just put them in and stand back."

They all tossed the old married couple in, and the result was a young married couple.

"Oh you stupid kids, now I gotta spend more years with this dumb broad!"

"Hiss hiss hiss hiss hiss!"

"Oh yeah, at least I actually wanna get busy again!"

"So, do you believe me now?" Asked Jojo.

"I can't believe I got boner from my grandma." Gumball answered her.

"I'm flattered, but use that for some other girl. I need to go talk to someone."

"And I gotta analyze the contents of this water." Anais said.

"And we gotta find a real life Pokemon!" Cheered Gumball and Darwin.

"And we gotta do it while fighting!" Said Gaylord Robinson.

"And I gotta write stories with this guy." Trahzo joked as he pointed to Yugiohfan163.

All of them split up with Jojo licking her lips as she went back to the house.

Meanwhile, Nicole had finished sucking Richard off. "I'm heading to work, try not to burn the place down okay?"

"Okay dear."

Then after Nicole was gone...

"Good to see she warmed you up." spoke Jojo popping her head in the room.

"Ah! Who are you and why do you look and sound like the young sexy version of my mom?!"

"I am your mom you twit, I discovered the fountain of youth!" she frowned with her hands on her well shapely hips.

"You did?!"

"Yes, I did Richard, now, how's about my new body shows you how better it is than your wife?" she suggested with half lidded eyes.

"B-but what about my step-father?"

"Him? I dumped the fart a few weeks after I saw your dad again." she waved off.

"Oh well, I still kinda didn't like him anyways." frowned Richard.

"See? We both hate who the other fell in love with." she spoke while sitting on the bed. "So, you gonna just sit there with your pants down, or you gonna lick me off?" she asked while pulling her pants down. "I won't tell, I'm not a home wrecker, I just want to see if my son still loves the most above everyone else."

"Uh...well..." he trailed off seeing her young and fresh pussy.

"Mommy needs love from her only son...could it be that you...hate your mother?" She had sad eyes, lowered ears and a quivering lips.

"*Gasp* No!" Richard embraced Jojo. "I love you mom!" He then claimed her lips before digging a finger into her pussy!

'Gotcha.' she thought with a moan from his enormous finger easily pushing inside. Jojo returned the kiss, both rabbits lapping at or rather...lopping at the saliva their mouths made. 'Mmm, I can't wait to take his big fat cock.'

Richard's breath from his huge nose fell all over Jojo's face.

She pulled back and gave him a seductive grin.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Enough foreplay. Time for you to bury that right in me."

"Okay mom."

'I hope fucking like rabbits is just an expression.' she thought as her son started to slowly push his cock into her hole.

"My fat son sure has one big fat dick, no wonder Nicole loved you enough for 2 kids." she moaned out.

Richard stuck his tongue out in pleasure as he humped her. "Ah, mom! It's so nice and tight!"

"Yeah, even though you stuck those huge fingers in me." she hummed.

Richard slammed harder as if he was a sumo wrestler! Each movement felt like his mom's pussy was gripping him harder and harder.

"Keep it up son!"

That's when he held Jojo tighter. "Mom! I'm gonna explode!"

"Yes! Do it inside Richard!" she moaned wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm cumming!" The pink chubby bunny shouted. He slammed inside her with his sperm flooding her hole.

Her womb welcomed all the sperm going in! "Oh yes!"

After Richard finished, he got off of her and they laid next to each other.

"You kinda lack in skill, but you make up with that baby maker."

"Thank you mom." he smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna be going soon, whenever you want...just call me...okay?"

"Sure thing mom."

That's when Nicole burst the door open! Rage radiating from her eyes.

"Nicole?!"

"You think you can pleasure Richard better now that you're younger?!"

"Yeah! Eons more than you!"

"Well why don't we see about that!" Nicole gripped Richard's crotch.

"Any time, any where!" Then Jojo grabbed Richard's cock!

'Whomever loses...I win!' Richard thought.


	78. Omega Metroid and Samus

Mother's dark love

Omega Metroid and Samus

Metroid

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samus panted as she ran to her starship after killing the Metroid Queen. On the way, she saw a lone egg.

'A Metroid egg?' She slowly approached the egg, ready to fire. But that's when she saw the top start to crack. And slowly out popped a newborn Metroid. Samus was ready to shoot, but then the baby slowly hovered over to nuzzle her.

"What the? Wait, does it think I'm its mother?" she muttered to herself.

The baby made some happy screeches.

'What do I do? I came here to kill all of them, but this little one hasn't done anything bad.' She then came up with a brilliant idea. "I'll just take you to the nerds who make my armor and weapons, maybe they can create less violent Metroids."

It made more screeches before nuzzling her again.

Samus smiled under her mask. "Aww...let's go little guy." she patted it before walking towards her ship. "Hmph, I should have a baby on board sticker, maybe then will my enemies stop shooting at me." Samus joked.

It made another screech as they boarded the ship and she started it up. And then off they went.

(Timeskip)

Years after that fateful encounter, Samus would often check-up on the Metroid to see it's growth. Of course it would eagerly nuzzle her when it was let out of its cage. Making Samus hug the Metroid back.

"You've really grown up, haven't you?" She told the Omega Stage Metroid.

It made a screech and nuzzled against her cheek.

"Aww..." she rubbed it with her hand while kissing it on the forehead. "Alright, see yah later kiddo."

It made a whimper in response.

"Sorry, I hate doing this too, but I got a job to kill for whomever pays me to." she patted its head before walking out of the lab. 'Poor guy, being cooped up in the labs for so long...no! Don't get attached Aran!' she thought while entering her ship.

As she flew through space, she had some time to think before her next mission.

'It's for the good of the galaxy, I can't just take him back now can I? That's selfish.' she pondered while feeling bad at remembering his whimper. 'Stop it Samus! You've done well without anyone and you still do!' She thought. "So why do I..." she let it end off like that as the ship disappeared in the void.

(Timeskip)

Samus was groaned in her ship as she made another visit to the Metroid. "Great...now I'm 30 and no kids...well, none from my womb."

The ship landed with her dragging herself out and towards the lab. "Hey nerds."

"That's getting old, like you." Then the scientist was smacked by the cannon arm.

"I'm just here to check-up on Baby again."

"Samus, he ain't a baby anymore, he's an Omega."

"You know what I mean."

"He's out in the huge field, as usual. He's really become good friends with the other inhabitants."

"Good." she nodded before heading to the field part.

'God, I wish I could feel that body with my hands.'

Meanwhile in the field...

"Baby? Baby..." she called out looking around. That's when she heard a screech and stomping. She turned and found herself tackled to the ground. And then came so much slobber! "Hahaha! I'm happy to see you too!" she laughed reaching up and rubbing the Metroid's head.

The Omega stepped back so Samus could get up.

"Wow, you got bigger than I thought."

It made a growl and nod.

"So, I suppose you've found a mate somewhere here?"

It let out a whimper and shook its head.

"Aww...what's the matter? The ladies don't find you attractive?" she asked while rubbing his head. 'I can't believe my little guy hasn't found someone.'

The Omega Metroid nuzzled her.

"How could they? You're big and strong." 'And the last of your kind.' she thought before slapping herself in the head. 'I can't believe I let that slip.'

The Metroid whimpered even more.

"Tell you what, I'll spend the rest of the day right here." she smiled. "How's that sound?" Samus was then given another coat of slobber! 'That's a yes.'

She gave the Metroid a big kiss on the side of it's head. "I can't believe they don't wanna do you, I'd totally do you."

It looked at her confused while she just realized what she said.

'Crap! Why did I say that? Am I getting desperate for a guy at 30?'

It made a search before nudging her to tell her they could start walking now.

Samus followed behind until making it to Omega's nest. "Nice place."

He made a screech before laying down in it. He made some space so Samus could come in. She sat down on the spot while laying against his side. The Metroid made a purr like growl as it got cozy with Samus.

She smiled at him. 'Man, I'm starting to really feel like a mom like this.' "Comparing every guy...besides my deceased friend Captain Malkovich, you're the best guy I've ever known."

He made another purr while licking her cheek.

"Hmph." She played along and licked Omega back.

Then it turned into a tongue battle where Samus and Omega Metroid licked each other before suddenly, thier tongues touched accidentally.

That made her reel her head back with wide eyes. Samus was blushing very red. 'I can't believe I just did that!'

The Omega Metroid growled, wanting more. He nudged her while licking her cheek.

'I think I just flipped a switch.' she thought while pushing his head back. "No, that was an accident. We're not doing it again."

The Omega began to whimper again.

'Crap! He's going to cry...stay strong Aran! You're not going to spoil your first kid!' she frowned. "No, I get it might have felt nice, but if you want to do that, then it's best to do that with someone besides your mother." 'Argh, no! I think I've over stayed my welcome...I better go.'

The Metroid began to stomp it's feet in protest.

"Sorry, just forget this day ever happened please." As she turned, she missed seeing the tears fall from the Omega's eyes.

Samus still visited, and the Metroid would continue to show affection, wanting all her love. But each time it would try to get its tongue back into her mouth.

Samus resisted, everytime it happened. But it pained her because he always whimpered and looked sad when she left.

The more he wanted it, the less Samus began losing her will to resist.

Right now she was in her ship with it on autopilot as she was pacing. "I can't believe I'm now motherfucking 35 and he's still trying!" 'And what's worst is that I think I'm starting to think it might be better to do it.'

Samus was seriously thinking about it. "I need sex, but I can't be that desperate...right?" But as she thought about it, it made her feel bad each time she saw him look sad when pushing him back. "Perhaps I've been too harsh." she remarked sitting down. "He's probably worried I don't love him."

She then got back behind the controls and flew faster to him! 'Then I guess it's time I prove it.' She thought. 'May have lost my parents, but he isn't losing his.'

(Later)

Samus ran past the scientists and into the field! She didn't bother calling the Omega and instead ran to his nest!

"He's not here, good! Why don't I prepare myself for him." She started to take her armor off piece by peice. "I'll allow him the pleasure of removing my Zero Suit himself." she smiled sitting down. "Oh baby!" She called.

As if on cue, the Omega Metroid arrived to her call. It walked over and started nuzzling her like before.

"Go ahead, gimme the tongue, I won't resist anymore."

It let out a happy screech before slobbering all over her face.

Samus responded by closing her eyes and opening her mouth with her tongue out. The Omega stuck his tongue down in her mouth. Samus's cheeks stretched because of how big his tongue was. She tried to relax as it eagerly licked against her wet tongue. She held his claws with her hands.

'Wow, this feels better than before.' She could feel his huge penis getting hard as it rubbed against her Zero-Suit. 'Good god! That's the size of my arm!' She thought as he pulled back and rubbed his dick against her. "Go ahead, use those claws to tear it up big boy."

He screeched before swinging his claws and even using his teeth to tear her suit up. Now her E-cups and tight ass were freed from the tight form fitting suit. Seeing them made him purr before sticking his tongue out and trailing it up against her stomach and to her breasts.

"Oooh, yes Baby!" she cried out feeling her body relax and tingle from the saliva.

He gently rubbed his teeth between her nipples.

"Sorry, I need to be pregnant before you can get milk." she patted his head. "And try to use your mouth to suck on them, those teeth are pretty sharp."

He nodded before going back to her chest. This time he started rubbing his tongue across her mounds and nipples.

This time it was Samus's turn to purr as he did this while still rubbing his dick against her entrance.

'I hope I can take that all in.' "Isn't it about time you put your huge cannon in me?"

He cocked his head at her confused.

"Start fucking me?" She deadpanned. All she got in response was him screeching.

The Omega had his dick pressing against the lips.

"Now, go slowly okay?"

He let out a growl as he slowly moved his hips forward.

'Oooooh...I don't care if I didn't think this through, it feels soooo goood!' She thought with her tongue sticking out.

The Metroid let out a louder screech from the tight confines.

Samus couldn't help but scream as it went in. "OH SWEET GOD YES!" His dick stretched her stomach so wide, the size was comparable to a dinner plate. She gripped the nest and hissed while he let out a loud cry before pulling back. 'Here it comes, he's gonna destroy my ability to walk straight for a month!'

He growled before pushing back inside her tight hole.

Samus was tearing up from the pain, but she bit her lip in pleasure! 'My hole feels like it's gonna tear.'

He sensed her pain and kissed Samus on the cheek for comfort.

She smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Come on, really go faster."

He wasted no time in ramming her with all his primal strength.

She started moaning as the pain slowly turned to pleasure. Her face of pain, turned to a smile of ecstasy. "My poor womb, hope it works after this."

He made a gurgle sound and licked her face.

"I'm gonna drown in your sperm and saliva if you keep this up, and please do." she smiled before holding his head to lick against his tongue.

The Omega Metroid licked back, saliva leaking all over Samus's neck and shoulders.

"Come on, fuck your mother harder!"

He did just that! Every thrust now felt like a huge mallet striking down there as his dick started twitching!

'I'm gonna get pregnant!'

The Omega Metroid let out a primal roar as his cum shot inside!

Samus cried out as her belly started inflating with the seed. 'Don't pop! Don't pop! Don't pop!' She hoped, before sperm began bursting from her mouth!

The Metroid slowly pulled out while she coughed up the sperm. The Omega Metroid began to whimper, worried he hurt Samus.

"Don't worry, mommy's okay." she panted while rubbing his head.

He purred and nuzzled her cheek.

"But I think you'll get me pregnant with this much sperm." She told him with a smile. 'I guess this makes me a Metroid Queen now.'

He growled and nuzzled her.

"Damn, didn't expect that to happen." Said the scientists who were observing through the monitors.

"Yeah, but at least we can now make less violent Metroids now."

"Yep, and with the Space Pirates dead, there's now way some new threat is gonna use them for evil, right?"

"Yep, no way."

The 2 scientists laughed, unaware of the other threats to the galaxy such as Andross and Black Shadow.


	79. Nico, Bianca, and Hadra

Mother's dark love

Nico, Bianca, and Hadra

Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Underworld, Dark Place of Souls-

Currently sitting on her throne was the goddess of the underworld. She was a tall figure with a black robe that showed off her curves quite well, long black hair, pale skin, and a crown of golden leaves on her head. Her expression was that of a cold ice box as she tapped her fingers on the armrest of black onyx and human bones.

"Sitting here all day is going to be the death of me." she muttered to herself. "Great, I just had to reference that inaccurate movie that that son of Euterpe!"

She was drumming her fingers against her throne while sighing and let her thoughts run wild. And one thought kept coming up, her two children. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, the children of the late Maria Di Angelo and her lover. Well ex lover now since she's dead now.

'I should have brought them down here when Maria died. I could have bonded with them and showed them they weren't alone.' She thought before thinking of what might happen if they got out of the Lotus Hotel and how they wouldn't know about the dangers of society, and how they might get attacked or worse if they weren't careful. 'I should have been more firm and said screw what Persephone thought and brought them here to live.'

As she thought a sinking feeling erupted from her body. What if they found the wrong people and got….raped!

She gripped her throne and growled at the idea. 'Any human or monster that does that to my children will pay for it in both life and death for eternity!'

Her anger made several skeletons rise up due to her power. Along with several shadows that turned into various swords and guns in her anger and rage. Seeing that made her sigh and focus as the shadows and skeletons disappeared.

"Lord Hadra?" Spoke a voice as Alecto flew into the room. "The children have awaken and started to move about the Lotus Hotel."

"Good, ensure they were well guarded without them knowing." she ordered.

"Yes my lord." She bowed as she flew out of the room.

'I'll make sure they stay safe.' She thought before turning into a bat and flew out of the place and out of the underworld.

-Las Vegas, Lotus Hotel-

Inside the hotel and right in the game room stood two children who were looking around like the place was heaven.

"Woah, this is awesome!" grinned the boy.

"Yeah." The girl said looking around. "It's like a candy shop, for um gamers?"

"What should we play first?"

"I don't know what do you want to play?"

The boy was about to say something when a bat landed on his head. "Ahhh! A bat!"

"It's just a bat." The girl chuckled. "It's not a vampire."

"But it might have rabies! Or worst!"

"What's worse?"

"Bat guano!"

The girl facepalmed. "Really Nico? Are you afraid of poop now?"

"It's gross and disgusting! Don't act like it doesn't gross you out too Bianca."

"Well you are getting scared for nothing." She said as the bat flew towards her and landed on her head. "See? Nothing to be afraid of Nico."

He huffed while the bat just made itself comfy on Bianca's head.

"Why not pet it?" Bianca said while grinning. "It might like it."

"I'm not sure." he replied with hesitation.

"Please?" She said with a cute eye expression. "For your big sister?" 'This never fails.'

'Hmm, wonder how this will end.' thought Hadra watching her son look conflicted at the expression.

"Gah! Fine I will pet the bat." He relented.

"Thank you Nico." Bianca smiled while lowering her head down so Nico can pet the bat. "Now, pet the bat."

Nico sighed and slowly reached out before rubbing his hand against Hadra's head.

The bat smiled at the rubbing before playfully nipping Nico's finger. Which didn't help as Nico screamed in fear.

"AHHHH! I knew it!" he cried out jumping back while holding his finger. "I'm bound to have rabies or some other worst disease!"

"You're exaggerating." Bianca chuckled. "It nipped you and look no blood."

Nico looked and saw no blood whatsoever and sighed. "Fair point."

The bat then flew onto Nico's hand and licked it.

"Aw, it likes you." Bianca smiled. "Hmmm, oh I know a good name for it. Nica."

"Really?" he deadpanned while letting the bat lick his hand.

"It was either that or Maria." She said looking at the bat. "So which one sounds good for you? Nica or Maria?"

The bat tilted its head before continuing licking Nico's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes for Nica." Bianca chuckled. "Right Nico?"

"I guess."

"Good. Because you have to take care of her now." She grinned. "And that means cleaning her guano."

"What! Why me? You're the one who named her."

"How do you know it's a girl?" She chuckled. "And because you're the youngest so it's your job to be responsible for your pets."

"I never wanted a bat for a pet! This was all on YOU!"

"Yet it LIKES you." She retorted as the bat flew onto Nico's head and got cozy. "See? Nica likes you."

Nico groaned and frowned up at the bat. "Thanks a lot."

The bat looked at him and nodded before getting cozy in his hair. 'Cozy.'

"So what do you want to do now Nico?" Asked Bianca.

"I don't know. I mean, does this place even allow bats?"

"If it can allow you in here. Then it must allow bats." She teased.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." he replied with sarcasm. "Maybe next you could use the bathroom to trim that hairy lip of yours."

"Yeah yeah. And maybe you should use actual clothing that doesn't make you look like a mourner."

His reply was to stick his tongue out at her.

She retorted by pinching his cheek hard.

"Ow!" he cried out. "No fair!"

"What? All's fair when annoying little brothers like you." She laughed.

'Hmm, they seem to be getting along just fine, even after their memories were erased slightly.'

"Um, Bianca." Nico asked. "What do bats eat again...not blood right?"

"Oh just bugs, fruits and the occasional boy." She half lied as Nico looked at the bat in horror. 'He's too easy.'

"You sure you can't just watch her?"

"I could but it's my responsibility to care for you, not Nica." She chuckled while placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Right 'Nicky'."

'Nicky?' thought Hadra with a small smile.

"Don't call me Nicky!" Nico blushed. "Or should I call you, um….Bianco?"

Bianca looked unamused. "Really? That was your best insult?"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

Bianca sighed while grabbing his hand. "Since you failed to make a good insult, you have to join me at a game of chess. Nicky."

He groaned. "Fine."

"And you have to rub my back as well."

"No way, you rub it yourself."

She looked at him with the same cute face from earlier. "Not even for your favorite sister?"

Nico groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled while taking him to a room with the number, 1945, on it and opened it. "Now, let's set the game up."

He walked in with Bianca following behind.

(Later on)

"And check." Bianca said while placing a white Rook right near Nico's black King as Nica watched on. "Your move Nico."

Nico rubbed his chin while frowning since his sister was in the lead.

That was when the strangest thing happened, a small shadow on Nico's black Queen stretched a little in a direction that would capture Bianca's white King, which was unguarded, in one go.

'Alright, am I seeing things?'

"Well Nico? Are you going to move or are you surrendering?" asked Bianca since her brother didn't touch any of his pieces.

"Um right." He said while shaking his head and grabbed the black queen before moving it towards the white King. "Checkmate Bianca."

"What the." Bianca looked down and was stunned. "I didn't even notice that."

'Heh, looks like helping them was a good idea.' Hadra smiled while Nico got up and did a little victory dance. 'Though the dance is really not necessary.'

"Oh yeah, who's the man?" gloated Nico.

"Nico." Bianca frowned. "If you're done with your little dance maybe we can just call it a day?" 'Still how did I miss that?'

"Why? Scared I'll whoop your butt in the next game?"

"No. It's just unlike you and your 'unlimited' energy. I'm," she stretched her arms. "Tired and ready for a long nap."

"Fine." he conceded.

"Now if you excuse me." Bianca said while walking towards the bed and covered herself in the sheet. "The sandman's calling me."

Nico followed example and climbed into his own bed with Hadra flying off his head and sat on the headboard.

'Hmm, maybe I should reveal myself.' She thought. 'Maybe fix them some breakfast with only an apron...why did I just think that?!' thought Hadra shaking her head.

(A few hours later)

Nico slowly woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes entering his nostrils. He slowly sat up while smiling as he felt his stomach gurgle.

"Nico?" Bianca said as she rose from her bed. "Did you start breakfast?"

"No, I'm right here." he replied.

"Then who's cooking breakfast?" She asked with a cautious tone.

Both looked to where the small kitchen was and got out of bed while grabbing a chair and lamp for weapons. As the two walked in, they were surprised to see a woman with long black hair and wearing….nothing but an apron cooking some pancakes and bacon while humming a very familiar tune.

Both went wide eyed with Nico staring longer while Bianca looked away and smacked his cheek to focus.

"Ow." He whispered. "What was that for?"

"A stranger's in our place with no clothes on and you're just staring at her."

Nico looked away as the woman turned the stove off and walked towards the table before placing the food onto some well placed plates.

"There." The woman smiled. "Now to wake Nico and Bianca. I hope they like this."

Both hid near the corners as the woman walked past the archway with Bianca slowly walking towards her with the chair.

"Mmm." She said while a pair of shadows grabbed the chair out of Bianca's hands. "Were you just about to hit me with that Bianca?"

"AH!" she let go and jumped back at seeing the shadows. "W-W-What is that?!"

"Oh this. It's just my power over darkness at work." She said while walking towards the couch. "And tell your brother to drop the lamp."

Said boy gulped before dropping the 'weapon'.

"Who are you?!" Bianca asked in fear.

"Sigh. You must be the more logical portion of my children." She said while sitting down. "And if you must know I'm a goddess of the underworld, of wealth, and the deceased."

"H-H-Hadra." spoke Nico with wide eyes.

"Yep and as for why I'm here." She smiled. "Doesn't a mother want to see her children now and again?"

"Mother?" spoke both with confusion.

She sighed. "Yes. And let's just say that your other mother, Maria, was the one that gave birth to you two. I just gave her my 'genes', as you scientific humans call it, to give you life."

"W-What? What in the world are you talking about!" shouted Bianca. "You sneak in here, make breakfast, and now you're saying you're our mom who was with our...mom!?"

"Yes, even if I had Alecto dunk you two in the river Lethe when you were just toddlers." She said with a sigh. "Worse mistake in my immortal life."

"Alecto...river Lethe…..y-you're insane!" cried Bianca grabbing Nico's hand and running to the door. Only for a large shadow to appear and cover the door as a skeleton burst out from the ground and blocked their escape. "AHHHH!"

"I assure you. I'm not insane." Hadra spoke. "Now my father Kronos on the other hand. He's insane with a capital 'I'." she stood up. "Now, I suggest you two eat the breakfast I made you, then I'll tell you the whole story."

Both gulped and nodded in shock and fear.

"Good." She smiled while walking towards the kitchen. "Now let's eat."

(After breakfast and the explanation)

"And that's what happened." Hadra finished with a sigh. "Any questions?"

"Uh….just…..how did you give our mom…..the genes?" asked Bianca.

"Well let's just say I placed a bit of my goddess essences inside her love hole."

Bianca gulped before covering Nico's ears. "D-Did that really happen?"

"Yes, really I don't mind if Nico hears. I can explain the birds and bees as mortals call it to both of you considering I'm not going to just leave you two all alone here."

"W-What!" Bianca blushed as Nico got out of her grasp. "Y-You're not serious, right?"

"Bianca, it's easy to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Both of you are clearly old enough to handle it, and I'll be here to make sure neither of you let it get to you."

"About what?" Nico asked confused.

"Nothing!" spoke Bianca covering his ears and looked at Hadra. "Don't you think we're a little young for something like that!"

"Hey if you're old enough to be on your own for a few years. Then you're old enough to learn how baby's are made." Hadra chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about!" Nico shouted while pulling Bianca's hands off his ears.

"Oh just how to actually make baby's." Hadra grinned. "And how to please a woman as an extra bonus."

Nico's jaw dropped while Bianca sighed with a blush.

Hadra chuckled as they finished the meal. "So how was my cooking?"

"Amazing." replied Nico while looking away.

"And you Bianca? Was it good?"

"Yes. It's somewhat familiar though."

"Oh that's because I cooked them the way...Maria cooked it." She said with a frown.

"You really miss her." spoke Nico. "We do too."

"Yes. And if I wasn't bound by the rules of the immortal I would have brought her back to life." She sighed. "But doing so would require another soul and it wouldn't be fair for Maria if I were to bring her back to a time she wasn't familiar with."

"What do you mean? It's only 1956." Bianca said in confusion.

"Bianca. It's the year 2006. It's been fifty years since then." The goddess said with a sad expression. At seeing her children's shocked looks she continued. "The Lotus Hotel was made so time felt like it was going slower, but the truth is time stops here and everything outside moves normal. You feel like it's that time, but over a decade has passed without you realizing it."

Both went wide eyed at that before Bianca started to shake.

"I-It's not true….it's only been a few days…" She stuttered in ignorance.

"If you want, follow me and I'll show you outside." offered Hadra.

She looked up as Nico walked towards the door with Hadra walking right besides him. Bianca then steeled herself as she got up and walked with them out of the room.

(Outside Lotus Hotel)

"As you can see." Hadra, now clothes by shadows, said while the two siblings looked around in shock. "The world has changed since you entered that hotel."

"Woah." spoke Nico at seeing the town was much brighter and bigger than he last remembered.

"So now do you believe me Bianca?" She asked while the girl looked ready to faint.

"I….I can't….." she got out before falling backwards.

"Bianca!" Nico yelled out as he accidentally caused the shadows to rise up and catch her as she was about to hit the pavement. "What the?"

"Wow, looks like you're a fast learner." smiled Hadra. "It took me five tries to even command the shadows to move when I first...became the goddess of the underworld." 'Stupid Zeus and his stupid fixed lots!'

"Uh, is Bianca gonna be alright?"

"Yes. But to make sure." She grinned as she caused the shadows to tickle Bianca's feet. "If she's anything like Maria, then you and Bianca are extremely ticklish on the feet."

Bianca started to stir and laugh while kicking the shadows back. "Ahahaha! Stop that!"

"And I was right. She is ticklish." Hadra's chuckled. "And….nope not going to stop."

"Hahahahaha! Please ahahahahah!"

She laughed before looking at Nico with a grin. "I wonder, would you want to join in as well?"

"You mean tickling my sister?"

Hadra nodded. "Besides, she did call you Nicky too many times so why not get your revenge on her?" 'Plus it would be good practice for later.'

He grinned before more shadows rose up and started tickling Bianca even more.

"AHAHAHAHA! S-Stop that AHAHAH!" Bianca laughed even louder as she felt the shadows tickling her feet like crazy. "P-PLEASE AHAHAHAH!"

"Mmmm….nope." He grinned while causing the shadows to move faster against her feet. 'Perfect payback.'

Bianca laughed so hard it felt like she was gonna pee and kept thrashing around.

(A few minutes of tickling later)

"I think that's enough Nico." Hadra said while chuckling at Bianca's predicament. "You can stop now."

Nico sighed as the shadows disappeared with Bianca landing on the ground. "All right. But it was still fun seeing her laugh so hard."

"Not…..funny….." Bianca got out while catching her breath.

"Actually." Nico chuckled while not knowing that two skeleton hands appeared out of the ground and moved its bony fingers around his ankle. "It's hilarious!"

Bianca frowned before grinning as the hands grabbed Nico, causing him to scream out at seeing the hands.

"Looks like Bianca tapped into the power to raise the undead." Hadra chuckled as the arms disappeared into the earth again. "Nice work Bianca."

"Thanks, even if you did start it." she frowned.

"To be fair you did faint and nearly had a head concussion if Nico didn't stop the fall. So you should be thanking him."

"Yeah, a little respect over here." smirked Nico.

"But not too much. I don't want either of my children to act like my annoying brother Zeus." 'He has a big head already. Ugh.'

"I know what you mean." spoke Nico.

"What...does that mean Nico?" Bianca frowned while getting up off the ground.

"My cards, they tell me all about the gods." he replied pulling out said cards.

"Oh." Bianca said before looking him in the eye. "Try reading books as well."

"Yeah yeah yeah." he waved off.

"Bianca's right." Hadra said. "Reading books will help more than a card game. Especially when your can just talk to me about any questions that you two have." 'Even sexual ones.'

"Well, what I'd like to know is what you two were talking about while Bianca covered my ears."

Hadra grinned at that as she pushed the children towards the hotel. "Well I can show both of you the birds and bees."

"What! No way! Nico is too young to hear that." spoke Bianca.

"Age is irrelevant in the life span of an immortal." She sighed. "Plus in Ancient Greece, the Spartans made love at a young age too."

"How young?" asked Nico.

"About ten to twelve of age. Those Greeks really wanted their children to know about the life of an adult."

"W-Well things aren't like that here." spoke Bianca with a blush.

"Well in parts of the modern world, there are some people that…." She earned a dark look on her face. "Married young girls to sickos!" 'This is why I sometimes hate humans!'

That made both kids grimace and turn green.

"But with me around I won't let them touch you." Hadra said while hugging them close.

Both relaxed a little and felt comfy, but they realized their heads were touching her breasts through the shadows.

'Soft.' Both thought as Hadra then grabbed them and placed them over her shoulders as she walked towards the hotel room.

"Now let's get you two educated."

"B-But couldn't we just learn from books?" Bianca said with a blush. "I mean...it would be more educational right?"

"Trust me, it's easier to understand with a hands on session." She said as they entered the room as a shadow closed the door behind them.

"But, how are you gonna demonstrate it?" asked Nico nervously.

"By showing you." She grinned while placing them on the bed as the shadows vanished from her body. "And that means we'll be using my own body."

Both blushed and/or had a nose bleed as the shadows rose up and started to slice their clothes to ribbons.

"A-AH!" Bianca screamed while covering herself. "Why did you just d-do that?!"

"Well I can't really help you understand if you still have clothes on."

Bianca blushed before noticing Nico's body and turned her head away with a bigger blush.

"This is weird." he remarked while covering his groin with his own blush.

"Not really." Hadra smiled while moving onto the bed. "Plus I think it's fine to learn this away."

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go get a book." spoke Bianca standing up and making her way out. Only to get dragged back by some shadows and had her arms and legs tied together. "Hey!"

"Sorry but you have to learn as well." Hadra said while moving her hand across Nico's cock.

"Gah!" jumped Nico with a red face as he grabbed the bedsheets.

Hadra grinned before moving her head down and licked the cock really slowly.

"S-Stop doing that to Nico!" Bianca called out while blushing at her mother licking her little brother's cock.

"Ah!" groaned Nico who was stunned at the sensation that raced up his spine from the wet tongue. Only to feel a bit of pain on his cock as Hadra nipped it. "Ow!"

"Sorry." She said before resuming licking Nico's cock. This cause said boy to let out a small moan. 'Mmm, my son's cock is pretty tasty.'

"Please." Nico moaned out. "S-Stop this."

Hadra slid her mouth off and looked at the boy. "Does it hurt?"

"N-No." He admitted. "But it feels weird."

"Please." Bianca said. "Stop doing this to Nico! He's too young for this!"

"Well if I let you go, you're free to join in."

Bianca's eyes went wide before thinking about it.

"Plus Nico might like having his big sister helping him out on the subject of sex." Hadra smiled as the shadows around Bianca's limbs receded. "But if you don't want to it's fine as well. I'm not trying to make you both feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to teach you." she held her hands up. "What if I let you two take the lead to see if you want to go further?"

Bianca thought before giving her answer. "Y-Yes. I don't mind t-taking the lead."

"Then go right ahead."

Bianca gulped before moving closer to Hadra. "Um...should I do something?"

"Well you can rub my breasts or anything you can think of." She smiled. "I'm all yours."

Bianca looked at the breasts that trounced hers and reached out before cupping them in her hands.

"Like them?" She chuckled. "You can give them a squeeze if you want."

That was what Bianca did as she felt the squishy feeling of the goddesses large chest. "Wow, they're really soft."

Hadra chuckled. "They are and if you want you can suck on them as well."

Bianca blushed at the suggestion, but seeing her mother's erect nipples did look tempting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said. "It's your choice."

'Well, she is offering…'

"Or should Nico join in as well?" asked Hadra while looking at her son.

Bianca then made up her mind as she moved her mouth over her nipples and started to suck on them. This got a hum out of Hadra which showed she liked it.

"Ah. Just like when you two were babies." She purred. "Keep on sucking on them."

Bianca listened and sucked on the nub while Nico watched and was transfixed.

Hadra noticed this and gestured him over with a wink. "Care to join Nico?"

"Um…." He got out while moving towards them. 'What should I say?'

"If not, you can sit there and just watch."

Nico gulped while looking at the sight before moving his hand towards Hadra's snatch and rubbed it. This made her gasp and moan louder, making him pull his hand back quickly. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said with a smile. "It's natural for a boy to be curious about a woman's snatch."

Nico blushed while seeing Bianca suck on the nipples harder and moved back over before rubbing the spot between Hadra's legs.

Hadra moaned louder as her children sucked and rubbed her sensitive parts as she felt happy that she was teaching her children about sex. "Mmm, both of you are doing good."

"Um mom?" Nico said as he pointed his free hand towards is now rock hard cock. "Is this...normal?"

"Yes. It's normal for a boys cock to get hard and big at having a sexual attraction towards someone." 'It's big!'

"It kinda feels painful."

"How painful?" 'So it's his first time cumming. How cute.'

"Just, painful." he winced while his cock occasionally throbbed.

Hadra chuckled at that. "Then it means you are ready to cum. Don't worry it's also natural so let it loose all you want."

"C...can you lick it again?"

"Sure." She said while moving Bianca away and placing her mouth over Nico's cock, just as it was about to blow. She licked the tip a few times while sliding her tongue across the sides.

Nico groaned as he felt his cock starting to twitch like crazy from the stimulation. "I...I feel strange!" He cried out as his cum poured out and sprayed Hadra's face with his hot white cum. He panted and felt his mind feel fuzzy while Hadra moved her head up away from his dick.

"Hm." She said while licking her lip. "Well fertile and salty. It's good all around."

Bianca looked at the sight in shock while sporting a massive blush. "You….just licked that stuff up."

"Among other things my dear Bianca." Hadra grinned. "Want to taste?"

"N-NO!"

"Why not?" Hadra feigned ignorance to Bianca's unwillingness. "Well if you don't want to try your brother's sperm, I know just where we can get some more you can try."

"W-Where?" Nico panted out as Bianca blushed even more at the implication.

"Watch." Hadra grin as several shadows crept up her legs and to her groin before slowly coming together to form something.

"W-What is THAT!?" Both said in shock at what the shadows formed.

"A cock of course." smiled Hadra with her own twitching cock above her pussy. "This is where we can get more sperm."

"...is...is this how we were um…born?" Nico gulped while trying not to have a nosebleed.

"Yes. I used this on Maria, came inside, and you two were made." she grinned before pulling Bianca on her lap. "And now it's time to make my little girl feel good."

Bianca panicked. "W-Wait mom, d-don't you think this i-is taboo?"

"Not really. My brother Poseidon made love to our grandmother, Gaea." Hadra said before the shadow cock moved towards Bianca's snatch like a snake. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to make you relax before I actually put this inside you."

Bianca felt her breasts being massaged by Hadra's hands. "Ah!" she let out a gasp and squirmed from the rush of pleasure while Hadra's breath was on the back of her neck and her hands were soft.

"Feeling better?" Hadra smiled. "If not, let me kiss you to make you feel much better." she reached up and made Bianca face her before pressing their lips together.

'This is too strange.' Bianca thought as she instinctively returned the kiss. 'But...it feels so good.' she moaned as her mother squeezed her breasts a little harder while the cock moved against her thighs and got a shiver from her.

"You're quite tight." Hadra chuckled as the cock started to poke her snatch a little. "How do you feel now?"

"Hot…" Bianca moaned out while shuddering as the cock deliberately slid across her folds and made her jump a little.

"Aw, it's saying it wants to go deep deep inside you." whispered Hadra before licking the back of Bianca's neck.

Bianca blushed as Hadra kissed her neck all the while Nico looked on with a blush enveloping his face.

"Care to go further?" asked Hadra with her cock shrinking back down to a more tolerable size.

"M-Mom…." She said with a blush. "Push...it inside me."

"Hmm? Speak up, I can't hear you." teased Hadra.

"I...I said push it inside me." Bianca moaned.

"Well we won't have to get to the foreplay." Hadra reached down and rubbed her hand across Bianca's slit and held it up with the juices on her fingers. "Seems my little girl got all hot and bothered seeing me suck her brother off."

"I-It's not true." She blushed while letting a louder moan from Hadra's rubbing.

Hadra chuckled as she felt Bianca's juices pour out a little bit more from her slit. "It's true. You like seeing me lick your brother's cock." she pulled her hand away and picked Bianca up before turning and laying her on her back on the bed and held her legs open. "Now let's see if your folds," she grinned as the shadow cock started to poke her folds. "Can hold all my gurt."

Bianca blushed and let out a gasp as she felt the tip push against her and slowly enter her. "AH!"

"There there." Hadra smiled while the shadow cock moved deeper inside the folds. "It's all right. It will hurt only for a few minutes." she turned to Nico who's cock was rigid hard. "Nico, come over and stand behind me."

Nico moved towards them while blushing like mad at the sight. 'This is...so hot…'

"Now while I move in her, I want you to put your cock in my hole."

"W-What!?"

"Yes. I want you to put your cock inside my love hole." she made two shadows appear and spread her vagina hole. "Now put it in, Nico."

Nico blushed while looking over the pink folds of his mother. "You sure?"

"Yes. And if you do a good job. I will teach you how to make a shadow cock so you can fuck both me and your sister's slits."

Nico blushed and Bianca moaned as Hadra started to push inside her deeper.

"AH!" Bianca moaned louder as the cock entered deeper into her folds. "It's….so thick!"

"I could make it bigger if you want." Hadra said with a grin.

"No! Any bigger and you'll tear me apart." Bianca moaned out while gripping the bed.

"Oh?" She said while noticing the snatch bleeding a bit. "Well if you put it that way. I will not make it any bigger." she looked back at Nico. "Are you gonna put it in?"

Nico gulped before moving his cock over Hadra's slit. He grabbed her hips and started to slowly push into the hole.

"Mmm," Hadra moaned. "It's big for a boy your age."

"T-Thanks." he groaned out as he pushed himself in deeper.

"Oh yes." The goddess moaned as she felt her shadow cock accidentally getting bigger inside Bianca's folds. "Put it in deeper Nico."

He obliged while Hadra pushed deeper inside Bianca with a groan.

"I-It's hitting my stomach!" Bianca moaned before Hadra started to shake her hips as the cock began to move up and down her folds. 'Oh sweet god I can feel every inch!'

"Mom." Nico said while instinctively moving his hips as his cock moved inside Hadra's folds. "I-It's so tight!"

"Don't hold back Nico, move as much as you want."

Nico did so as he moved even faster against the tight folds. This prompted Hadra to try and move with his thrusts and pulled back when he did and push into Bianca as he pushed into her.

"M-Mom." Bianca moaned. "I feel like an oven."

"Oh yes! I haven't felt this good in centuries!" moaned Hadra as she and Nico moved in synch with their thrusts.

As they moaned like a great living organism of lust, both the shadow cock and Nico's cock started to twitch a little in the girl's folds.

"Mom! It's happening again!" grunted Nico thrusting back and forth faster.

"Then let it loose." Hadra moaned. "And don't forget to keep that cock inside my folds Nico."

"But you'll get….pregnant." he grunted.

"Yes. And I don't mind having your kids." Hadra moaned. "Bianca, ready for me to flood your virgin hole with my seed?"

"Y-Yes mom." Bianca moaned. "Fill me up mom."

Hadra and Nico grunted before slamming deep in the holes and moaned as they started unloading their seeds.

"AH!"

Nico panted as he felt his cock getting sucked dry as Bianca's folds did the same with Hadra's shadowy cock construct.

"Mmm, I haven't felt the joy of cumming inside someone since me and Maria went nuts on our honeymoon." hummed Hadra.

"Um, that's too much information." Nico said before rubbing Hadra's ass. 'Kind of...soft.'

"Says my son who's already thinking about fucking me in the ass."

"Says the mother with the huge shadow cock in her daughter's insides." Bianca said while feeling as hot as the sun from the cum inside her body. "Um, can you slide out? I feel tired."

"Sure. After you finish milking me." Hadra grinned before squeezing Bianca's breast. "If that's all right with Nico that is."

Nico gulped as he accidentally let loose another load of cum into his mother's folds. "Um...sure."

"There you have it." Hadra smiled. "Oh and I know this nice grove that might be good for more family bonding." 'And to get Zeusy all out of shape as well. But I should bring some gold as 'tribute' so my children won't suffer the same fate as my lover!'

"Uh, mom?" spoke Nico.

"Yes Nico?" Hadra asked while letting loose another round of cum into Bianca's folds. "Oops. Looks like I came a bit."

"My dick is still hard."

"Same here." She grinned. "So I say let's fuck until we get limp and exhausted."

'Oh no.' thought Bianca with dread.

"S-Sure." Nico said while squeezing Hadra's ass cheeks.

As they started the next round, a pair of eyes watched from the balcony.

"He he. This is good learning." Spoke a blond haired woman with a green dress with the tattoo of symbol of Hera, a peacock, on her left shoulder as her brown eyes looked upon the scene. "Especially for the main course. The heart and cock of," she turned into a young eagle and flew towards the east. 'Percy Jackson.'


	80. Hades and Rhea

Mother's dark love

Hades and Rhea

Percy Jackson, and I say this cause it's easier to remember how they put the myths, but this is before modern day began, so really it can be seen as them from the book series, or just straight from the mythology. It's your choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ruins of Mount Othrys, throne room-

In the fallen and crumbling room of the former rules of the earth, a figure sat on a throne of gold while looking at an orb of pure sapphire crystal that looked like the actual planet as it started to show various images of real world figures and events, both mortal and immortal. The figure was a woman that wore a gown that swirled with red, black, and gold floral designs with long dark hair that was crowded with a tiara that looked like a curved miniature ladder, two gold rails lines with rungs of silver. Her face looked mature but steely with a kind smile and flashing gold eyes like a feline predator.

This was Rhea, the Titaness of Fertility, Motherhood, Generation, and Comfort as well as the former Titan Queen of Mount Othrys and mother of the now ruling gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. However today, she was really annoyed as she saw that not only her youngest son began another affair with a woman, named Danaë if her memory was correct, but also that no one, and it means NO ONE, was visiting her at all and it was getting really annoying for a very short fused Titaness.

"I swear Zeus, you've become so impatient that if I knew it would lead to you cheating on Hera, I would have been more strict with you." She said while remembering how Kronos had an affair with that child of Oceanus, Philyra, in horse form and had that half horse half man child, Chiron. 'Or just castrated you instead.'

She sighed and looked at all the other gods and goddesses going about their day. Some were making the crops grow while others were creating new forms of life, like her son Poseidon, who was making some fish like horses to impress some mortals from the new city, though it wasn't called anything at the moment besides Athens and Poseidonopolis. Just then she looked closer to the orb as she saw her oldest son, Hades, looking at a few souls with a frown on his face.

"Damn Zeus. Damn him and making me keep watch over these wretched things." The god growled to himself before looked at the soul with a dark growl. "For attempting to eat your own daughter's arm after she died. You are condemned to be feasted upon by magots and forced to hear Alecto's singing for eternity!"

"Noooo!"

"Oh and you will be also forced to eat your own arms as well." Hades grinned as the soul was dragged off by skeleton soldiers. "Ugh. Every day another soul falls down here and what do I get for this? A bad reputation and being feared by mortals as the bringer of the undead. Damn you ZEUS! DAMN YOU TO TARTARUS!"

Rhea looked at her son with sympathy as he sat down on the ground while looking at the ground with clenched hands.

"If you are hearing me Zeus." He growled. "Then I curse you for CHEATING ME OF MY BIRTH RIGHT!" And with that he looked to the side. "Sigh. Maybe I should do what Hera did and start a coup against Zeus?"

'Oh no, I need to go down there and stop Hades from doing something rash.' She thought before flashing out of the throne room.

-Underworld, Hades' Palace of the Dead, Throne room-

"Now what monster should I enlist for the coup-" Hades said before getting blinded by a flash of light. "Damn it! Is that you Demeter? If it's you I don't have Persephone right now!"

"That's just rude Hades."

He paled as a familiar woman appeared out of the light as said light disappeared. "M-Mother! What a pleasant surprise."

"I certainly hope so, especially since you seem like you're in a bad mood."

Hades gulped at seeing Rhea's now stern glare. "So mother? What brings you here to my realm?" 'Hopefully not about the coup.'

"I saw you were feeling down and came because I was concerned." she frowned walking over while her calming aura could be felt by him.

"Concerned about what? About me ruling the dead?" he asked while feeling himself start to relax.

"No. Just about the coup you were just planning against Zeus." She said while Hades went into panic mode at seeing his 'plan' be revealed like that. "And don't deny it or I will take a page from your father and castrate you."

"Y-Yes mother." he nodded nervously.

"Good now." She said while walking towards her son. "Tell me what's been on your mind and why you, the most level headed of my children, would act like Zeus without his thunderbolt?"

Hades looked away. "Because your 'favorite' son cheated me out of what rightfully belongs to me."

'Yep. He definitely got my long grudge trait from me.' Rhea thought. "Oh dear. It must be dreadful having to be forced to rule here instead of on Olympus."

"You think. And he thinks that ruling the dead is easy." Hades frowned. "Well it's not easy. Just think about how many souls die every day and how to sort this souls into their proper resting places. And the payment to the jailers and workers. Ugh. Really I think if this keeps up I will be broke and dracma less-" he continued to ramble in anger as Rhea continued to listen with a calm expression.

(One long ramble later)

"And that is why I should have been the first one to punch Kronos in the face. But no Zeus had to finish it! Ugh." Hades sighed while resting on his throne. "Sometimes I really hate being immortal and under his thumb all the time."

"Well you and your brothers are old enough to handle matters like this, but I do understand why you'd feel upset."

"You do? Or are you just busting my chops?" He asked while looking up at the ceiling. 'I really need to fix that crack. It's really big enough for some foolish living souls to escape from.'

"Well I don't have first hand experience, but seeing you and how you've handled it can make it clear it's not easy."

"Yes. And you being a queen of the Titans was so easy." He said with a frown. "Really, you just had to watch over mothers and keep them from dying from childbirth."

Rhea frowned and crossed her arms. "And pray tell my son, have you ever had to safely deliver a child into this world?"

"Well….no. But I did send some children to Elysium just a few months ago after they died from a flood. Does that count?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh. So pray tell what does it feel like bringing life into the world?" Hades said with a slight nervous chuckle.

"It requires a calm and focused mind. Making sure every child born safely is difficult due to the mother's anger and pain during the procedure. Then there's the task of ensuring there's enough cool water to help keep them cool and not to mention clean sheets for the baby after it is safely out and that's not including making sure it isn't sick."

Hades gulped while thinking about the image of a woman giving birth. "So….that's how I was born? Through that difficult procedure?" 'Sounds painful, good thing I'm not a woman.'

"Yes, and trust me it was painful getting you out." Rhea said. "Especially when you came out butt first."

Hades groaned from the image while feeling embarrassed.

"And as for Zeus. He came out head first and he landed on a rock as well." She said with a slight chuckle. 'Even if said rock was Atlas' head. He he.'

"Maybe that's the reason his head's full of himself." smirked Hades.

"Maybe but." She pointed to a large obsidian statue of Hades. "You also have a big head that's full of himself."

Hades frowned and crossed his arms while looking at the sides.

"Still you are my son." Rhea smiled. "And to be fair, you are my favorite son. Not Zeus."

"Tch, sure, and Poseidon's the god of the sun." Hades scoffed.

"Well it's true. Plus," she smiled while taking out a small drawing of Hades, made out of wood, from out of nowhere. "I kept this with me at all times. This one drawing helped me think of happier times." 'Especially when you were in my arms and NOT in Kronos' stomach!'

"A drawing of me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and I also have," she grinned while producing a black blanket. "Your baby blanket. The same one I had when I breast fed you so many years ago."

"Those don't prove anything. You could easily have the blankets of your other children or some other mementos."

"No. Your father burned them and Zeus, well...destroyed his mementos in embarrassment." She sighed. "This is the only thing left of when I was still a mother instead of just another Titaness from the Golden Age."

Hades saw her look a little sad. "You're serious."

Rhea nodded. "Yes, and it's been a long while since you and your siblings visited me."

'That's right. We barely stay in touch after we focused on our domains.'

"And since I never had visitors, I began to use Uranus' Orb of Sight to see how you all are doing." Rhea sighed. "And the results weren't pretty."

"How bad?"

"Well, let's just say Zeus is again having an affair with another woman." She frowned. "And she is apparently pregnant with child as well."

"Another one?"

Rhea nodded. "And it's a boy. Although the name was not given yet, she thinks the child as a miracle since she's stuck in a brass tower in a room of copper with no windows or doors besides a small skylight above the room."

"Yes, I can already see it as paradise." he drawled with sarcasm.

"Well it's better than the alternative." She said with a frown. "You know, getting eaten by her own father."

"If she's happy about being with Zeus, she must be losing her mind already."

"Anyway," Rhea said. "What should I do about you attempting a coup on Zeus? Mmm, I could or could not tell him but…." She sighed. "I want to know why you would just betray your own brother like that."

"Because when we divided up the territories, he has a more cushiony spot up there in the clouds. Clear sky, bright sun, comfortable land, and everyone praises him each day. When they look or think about me, they assume I'm some dark lord who wants to take all their souls." he growled. "But I'm not some villain that wants to sent the universe into chaos! I actually want to be remembered as a respected, merciful, and just god. Instead I'm branded as a tyrant and a deceiver! BUT I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" He yelled while looking ready to burst. "I'M NOT A EVIL GOD!"

Rhea reeled back while seeing her son looking close to tears.

"AND….I'm not….a...a…" He stuttered before leaning against his mother's shoulder and cried in the first time in a really long time.

'Oh my! He's hardly ever cried in front of me, and now he's this disheartened that he doesn't care?' Rhea thought before rubbing her son's back. 'Sigh, still it's somewhat comforting having my baby in my arms, even if he's in pain.'

Hades dropped whatever pride he had now and just sobbed into his mother's embrace.

"There there. It's all right. Mothers here." Rhea said in a comforting voice as she tried to calm her son down. 'How cute, in a depressing and saddening way that is.'

Hades hugged her while feeling her aura slowly calm him down.

"There there." Rhea said as Hades finally stopped crying. "It's all right. I'm here."

"T...Thank you, mother."

"Anytime my dear." She smiled. "Feeling better now that you let your emotions out on my dress?"

He just nodded while letting out a deep breath and pulled away.

"Well since I'm here maybe I could redecorate this place? Maybe add some plants, some lions to spruce up the place?"

"No that's fine." Hades said with a rare smile. "Plus I don't think Alecto and her sisters would like having lions chasing after them." 'Especially after having that lion cub Echidna brought over that one time...so much poop in the halls.'

"Oh alright."

"But if you want to stay here for a while then I don't mind. Just keep away from the Fields of Torture. They don't need anything calming during their eternal tortures. Especially Ixion." 'Stupid sister stealer. Even if it was fun placing him on a wheel and setting it spinning across the underworld in a ball of fire.'

"Duly noted."

Hades then realized something. "Mother, do you want me to show you to your room? You must be tired from...whatever thing you were doing before appearing here."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." she chuckled.

Hades then walked towards the inner chamber with Rhea in tow.

"Oh and Hades? If you want to talk to me about anything else, just say so." smiled Rhea.

"Sure mother." He said with a slight chuckle as Rhea's thoughts started to wander a bit.

'And I do mean, anything.' She thought with a devious smile.

Soon they reached the room.

"And this is the guest room. Now if you need anything at all just ring this bell," Hades said while holding a silver bell with a skull engraved on it. "And either me or one of my...subjects will answer."

"Thank you son." she smiled. As Hades closed the door she started to think about certain things, very devious things that would make Hera's schemes pale in comparison. 'Now to plan on a better way to make Hades feel even better.'


	81. Plants and Poison Ivy

Mother's dark love

Plants and Poison Ivy

Batman the Animated Series

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Poison Ivy was looking through a monthly family magazine that Arkham had lying around. Seeing the happy mother's with their happy families made her sad, but she also felt envious hatred.

'They're lucky they get to enjoy a life like that. I can't even have a baby from my own genes dammit!' She crumbled the magazine and dropped it on the table. She leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. 'I need to get out of here, I can't take living in here for another minute.'

Before she knew it, she heard the sirens go off to signal an escaped prisoner and heard that annoying laughter with several guards rushing out of the room. "The clown, typical." Pamela huffed and ran for the door. She made sure no more guards were coming and made a break for the entryway where two guards lay unconscious. "Harley's work no doubt." she said strutting for the door. One of the guards began to come around before she kicked his head knocking him back out.

After getting outside she made a run for her hideout while staying out of the open. She stripped out of the arkham outfit and threw it in a mulcher.

"Ah, it's so much better being back home." she sighed in relief. She marched through her garden wearing nothing but her undergarments and went to her closet and pulled out her lab coat. She had plans now that she was free. "And what home isn't complete without a complete family?"

She walked over into her lab and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the beakers and test tubes on it and took a beaker of green liquid. Surely it had fermented long enough in her absences.

"Alright, the concoction of herbal essences with my own DNA mixed with a couple of human specimens should give me the thing that is constantly out of my reach." she grinned darkly before walking over to a potted rose besides a cactus, violet, venus fly trap, and even poison ivy. "Now, the moment of truth."

She tipped the beaker and let the contents pour out as she moved it so each one got equal amounts of the liquid. She put it to the side after it was empty and smiled since it would take some time, but she could wait. She had personally collected each sample from the strongest and most intelligent people in all of gotham

"Sleep my children, because soon, you'll help your mother with something very important." whispered Pamela to each one before making her way out of her lab. Each plant twitched and shuddered as the fluid corsed through them.

(Next day)

Poison Ivy went into her lab feeling nervous and afraid. Nervous on whether this would actually work and afraid that it either failed, or it was a success but the results were of children who wanted nothing to do with her or assist her with what she had in mind.

She found each of the pots broken and made a gasp. She ran over and looked through the dirt, but found no remains of any of the plants that she used the concoction on. She lowered her head and felt her heart begin to sink. "No."

"Mama?"

Her eyes widened hearing another voice and slowly turned her head towards the voice. Her heart pounded in her chest and a smile worked on her lips.

(13 years later)

Pamela hummed a tune to herself while working in the kitchen with a smile. She looked at the TV which was set on the Gotham news channel which was doing a report on a thwarted break in.

"_Authorities have taken the criminals into custody. To all Gothamites that believe this was done by the Batman, think again." _A picture of a cop holding a giant thorn appeared. Pamela nearly dropped the bowl of batter she was stirring. "_This was taken at the scene just hours ago."_

"Oh my god." she spoke before frowning. "Chris! Get out here young man!"

She heard footsteps before a young man walked into the kitchen. He was a well built male with a pair of black shorts on with green tinted skin like Ivy, short brown spiked hair with numerous needles sticking out of his body and limbs. "Yeah mom, what's up?" he asked.

"Explain that." she frowned pointing to the TV.

He looked at the thorn and flinched. "Okay before you get mad let me just say….. It was all Rosie's idea."

"Oh really? ROSIE! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Coming!" called another voice before a young woman skipped into the kitchen. "Yes mama?" she had the same green tint like her mother with a red blooming rose on her head for hair with a few petals covering her left eye and wore a grass bikini and skirt with several thorns on the sides of her arms that resembled the kind on Batman's gloves.

"Your brother tells me you and he were out last night." remarked Ivy while pointing to the TV as they kept showing the large thorn.

Rosie gasped before glaring at her brother for throwing her under the bus. "Dirty nark."

He crossed his arms while they glared at each other while Ivy sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look, one of you better start talking before I take you over my knee."

"Okay, okay, we wanted to test our abilities in the field so we all went out for a bit."

"Do you two remember why it's important to do that here and not out there?" asked Ivy with a frown before thinking back on her words "Wait, did you say you all?"

"Yeah." spoke Chris while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry mom."

"Eva! Venus! Family meeting, Now!" Ivy called out as they heard two sets of footsteps rushing downstairs.

The next to walk in was a girl who looked like a younger less developed version of Ivy herself with a green tank top and lighter green skirt. Her hair was styled in a low hanging ponytail with purple leaves around her wrists and a few purple streaks in her red hair.

The next was another girl with dark skin and flytrap jaws that were turned sideways to show her head with the leaves on her shoulders, blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a japanese style school girl uniform with a butterfly backpack.

"Alright you two, I already heard that all of you went out to the city. So don't even try to lie."

"No one saw us. We turned off the lights and kicked bad guy butt." Chris said.

"I stand by what I say about going into the city. I don't want any of you to get hurt, and I especially don't want _him _to show up."

"Which is why we needed the practice mother dearest." Eva spoke. "You go too easy on us during training."

"Yeah ma, we need a challenge." spoke Venus. "If you keep babying us he'll tear us to garden mulch."

"Like hell I'll let him do that!" shouted Ivy punching the counter with several vines shooting up through the floor.

"Relax Ivy." spoke a deep voice from the front door which was open as they turned and saw the dark knight himself walk in.

"Batman!" the family exclaimed.

He saw Ivy scowl at him and held a hand up. "I'm not here to fight, just to talk."

Despite his words the family was still on the defensive.

"How did you find us?" Questioned Rosie.

"I took a sample of the thorn left behind and found the organic composition that could only come from this area. And I had my suspicion after Ivy told me she was done causing trouble in Gotham before you four were born." he said before looking over the children. "I see you perfected your cloning experiments since your time with Steven Carlyle."

"That's right Batman, and we've done nothing illegal or hurt anyone. My kids are mine to discipline, and if you so much as try taking even one of them away, I won't feel better until I crush you under the Earth itself." scowled Ivy with more vines growing near her feet.

"Actually I'm quite impressed with how they handled themselves last night, they've got potential."

The kids blinked in surprise, not sure how to fell about his words

He turned and started walking away. "But even if they're your children, it's my job to stop anyone who brings trouble to Gotham. But I'll trust you to make sure they don't do anything rash. I'm sure they'd fit in well with the Titans."

"Just get out of my home." spoke Ivy while the vines stopped growing up.

As he left the kids began to speak among themselves.

"Woah! The Titans?" grinned Rosie.

"That's like one step away from the Justice League!" Chris added in awe.

"That's truly an honor." smiled Eva.

"Maybe we'd even get our own rooms." Venus bounced in joy.

"Absolutely not!" Ivy exclaimed. "None of you are joining that collective of freaks."

"But mom-" spoke up Chris before getting cut off.

"No buts. The day I let you join the Titans is when pigs fly." she walked over and pulled Rosie and Venus into a hug. "I don't know what'd I do if any of you got hurt."

"Awe ma." Venus spoke in annoyance. "You still treat us like little saplings. At least try a little harder in training."

"Promise." smiled Ivy before kissing both girls on the forehead and let go. "Now how about some breakfast?"

"I can eat." smiled Rosie raising her arm with the others nodding in agreement.

"Alright, just be patient."

(After breakfast)

"Man mom makes the best Chlorophyll pancakes." Chris spoke before letting out a burp.

"Ew, Chris!" Rosie reprimanded. "That's just gross."

"Indeed." Eva sneered.

"Hey better out than in." the boy hybrid shrugged.

"Hey ma, didn't you say today was a real special day or something?" asked Venus to their mom who cleaned the dishes with a smile.

"Yes it is." she nodded at them. "The day our family becomes bigger."

That made the teens look at her in confusion.

"It's time you kids learn just how the human body can reproduce." she grinned as she put the dishes away.

The kids blinked and instead of feeling gross or disgusted, they actually felt like it made sense for some reason.

Chris raised his hand in question. "Uh so does that mean me and the the girls gotta-"

"EW!" the girls cried and jumped from their seats.

"No! Gracious no." Ivy reassured. "All of you will be doing that with me."

"Uh…..what?" Venus spoke. "You want all of us, to….you know, with you ma?"

"I thought you couldn't have kids? That's why you created us in your lab." Eva questioned.

"It's true, before I was left barren for the price of having my powers, but before I helped craft you four, I worked on adjusting my own reproductive organs to function as a mix between a normal womb and a plant's natural way of reproducing seeds."

"But Chris is the only one with a wang, what about us?" Rosie inquired.

"Well, that's simple. You three girls can produce seeds yourself and inject them into me without the need of a penis."

"Ohhh." the girls spoke out.

"And besides, after we're done, I don't think you'll be able to stop when you realize just how good sex can feel." smirked Ivy. "Now then, let's go get ready shall we?"

"Well where do we…_do it_? Here in the living room?" asked Chris.

"I have a place set up in my lab." said Ivy reaching for her suit.

Her kids watched as she took the top part down and blushed at seeing her bare breasts.

Chris felt his shorts get tighter as he stared "Woah, those are big."

"Glad you like them, but you'll have to wait." she winked while walking past them with her kids each staring as she swung her hips for an added bonus.

The kids followed her into the lab where she walked to the examination table and took of the rest of her clothes showing off her bare body.

"Wow, am I gonna look that in a few years?" questioned Eva.

"It's possible sweety, now come over here." Ivy beckoned her daughter.

Eva blushed and walked over before getting pulled right up to her mother's body with their chests touching each other.

"Are you ready?" whispered Ivy to Eva's ear with a husky tone while moving a hand under Eva's top and rubbed her back.

"Y-Yes, mother." spoke Eva with a blush. She reached for her skirt and began to push it down.

Ivy licked her lips and reached down to rub a hand across her daughter's firm ass.

Rosie and Venus started feeling a rise in their body temperature, more precisely in their groins, while Chris noticed the bulge in his shorts.

'Man I never thought I'd see this.'

Once Ivy and Eva were both stark nude the mother pulled her daughter onto the table. She spread eva's legs and leaned down near the girl's bare snatch.

"M-mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Don't worry Eva, I'm just going to have a little taste, but you'll be penetrating me." she said and licked at the slit.

"Ah!" gasped Eva who jumped from the lick. "Oh my..."

"Did that feel good honey?"

"Honestly, it did." Eva replied. "And I thought sunbathing nude was enjoyable."

"Well this is only the beginning." Ivy smiled before licking at the hybrids clit. This made her let out a moan in surprise while she reached back and caressed Eva's ass.

"Oh wow." Rosie blinked with a hand down her skirt. She rubbed a finger against her own folds and let out a low gasp. "This is weird, in a really good way. Aw yeah."

"You're telling me." spoke Venus while grabbing her own chest.

Chris had his hands covering his crotch as he watch his mother and sisters. "Damn this is hot."

Ivy grinned at tasting Eva's folds before pulling back. "Looks like the others are getting impatient." she stood up. "Alright Eva, I want you to hold one hand out and keep your palm open."

"Y-yes mother." Eva said and followed as she was instructed.

"Now focus and imagine a flower slowly growing out from your hand."

Eva closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Slowly she felt something rise up as a small stem appeared and grew bigger with it starting to bloom at the tip. She opened her eyes and made a gasp at the thing in her hand.

"Now, I want you to imagine it longer, bigger, like a snake."

With a tad more focus the stem slithered as it started to stretch and enlarge.

Venus and Rosie looked to each other before following their sisters lead. Slowly they started to grow stems too, but with a rose and flytrap at the ends.

"Ooh." Ivy smirked and grasped Eva's stem in her hand. "Very good Eva."

"Uh, thank you. N-n-now what do I do with it?"

"First let's switch spots. It'll be easier if I'm laying down." Ivy pulled Eva up before she t on her back and looked at her other daughters and son. "You three come over here."

Without question the three walked over to the table.

Ivy saw Chris covering his groin and grinned. "Chris, take your shorts off."

The boy looked hesitant but hooked his thumbs on his shorts and dropped the garment on the floor. His cock stood up free while he looked away with a blush.

"Oh! My my Chris. You really are a big boy." Ivy said to her son.

"Um, thanks mom." he replied while trying not to cover his groin.

"Okay girls now comes the important part." Ivy said to her three daughters.

"The whole seed thing?" asked Rosie.

"Very good Rosie." Ivy nodded.

"Yeah ma, how do we do that?" asked Venus while her stem end occasionally snapped at any nearby flies.

"Put them in here." she spoke spreading her folds. "But I can only take one at a time, so while one of you put the stems in, I want two you to play with my body, and I can give Chris' cock a little taste."

"YOU'RE GOING TO PUT _THAT _IN YOUR MOUTH?!" Rosie exclaimed pointing to her brothers hardon. "You'll break your jaw!"

"Oh don't worry dear, I've had my fair share of practice." she waved off. "Of course if one of you want to have a whack at it-"

"No! No thank you, I might be all for doing it with you, but I'm not trying to put that in my mouth." spoke up Rosie waving her hands. "No offense Chris."

"Alright let's get started. Eva if you would?" Ivy spoke guiding the stem to her opening.

"Alright mother." replied her daughter while trying to concentrate to move the end of the stem against the folds.

"Mhh that's it. Hah! Rosie, Venus you know what to do."

Both walked over and used their free hands to rub around their mom's sides and breasts.

"Ooh good girls." she smiled and let her head tilt back over the edge of the table "Chris?"

Chris walked over with the cock near her face. "Y-You sure mom? I don't want you to get hurt."

Her hands reached back and grabbed the shaft then moved up and down the length. "Wow, it's really hot too." she yelped in surprise as Eva finally entered her. "That's it, ah, Eva. Just slowly ease it in." she spoke before taking the head of her sons cock in her mouth.

"Ah!" jumped Chris from the feeling as his mom moved her hands up and down his length while Rosie and Venus gave Ivy's breasts a firm squeeze.

She let out a moan around Chris' cock that made him buck his hips forward in response.

"Woah! It's hot!" gasped Chris as he slid his cock in deeper to her throat.

Ivy was in nirvana of sexual pleasure. The stem pushing itself into her, the taste of her son's cock, and the feeling of her daughter's rubbing her breasts made her shake with ecstasy. 'It may have taken 13 years but it was worth it.'

"Wow, these are really soft." remarked Venus pinching one of Ivy's nipples.

Ivy's body jumped in surprise and made a slight scream.

"Are you alright mother?" asked Eva in concern as the kids stopped moving.

"Do that again." she said taking her mouth off her son's member.

"You mean this?" Rosie gave the other nipple a pinch.

"Ah! Yes!"

"She just got tighter." said Eva. "It's weird to feel mother's insides like this."

"You're telling me." Chris said as Ivy went back to sucking his member. "But it's so good."

"Her breasts are firm and soft at the same time, I didn't think that was possible." remarked Rosie before getting an idea and moved closer before licking one of the nipples making Ivy shudder and squeal. "Wow, she liked that alot."

Eva groaned and moved her stem faster and with more force. This made Ivy moan louder. "Mother, how far should I push my stem?"

Ivy grabbed Eva's wrist and made her push it in deeper and deeper until it was right at her womb. "AH! There we go, that's the spot! Push it in there baby!" hollered Ivy.

Eva nodded and moved her arm back and forth to move the steam back and forth while Rosie and Venus licked and sucked on the nipples while Chris started to thrust his cock in and out of his mom's mouth. "Mother somethings...Somethings coming!" called Eva.

"Those might be the seeds." spoke Rosie.

"Let her have it Ev." Venus spoke squeezing Ivy's breasts.

Eva felt like something was moving through her arm and through the stem into her mother's hole. The stem went limp and the hybrid pulled out of her mother's cunt. "Wow, so that's what it feels like to let my seeds out."

Ivy sat up and sighed happily. "Well done Eva." Ivy said patting her daughter's head. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No, in fact I want to do it again. Can we go another time?"

"Of course but for now It's time for your sisters to play their parts."

"But who goes next?" asked Venus.

"Well, show me your stems." said Ivy.

Both sisters held out their hands before Ivy grasped at the stems and squeezed them.

"Hmm Rosie's seems to be the hardest so she goes next." chose Ivy.

"Yes!" Rosie pumped her fist in the air. "I'm really getting into this now."

"Excellent." Smiled Ivy as Rosie came up. "I'm glad that part of you didn't sprout thorns. Just try to slide it in like Eva did and move it back and forth."

Rosie moved the appendage to her mother's slit and pushed it in with ease. "Wow, it really is warm."

"Does this mean I get sloppy thirds?" asked Venus scratching her head.

"That's it, no more internet for you four if that's the kind of thing you're learning." stated their mother with an angry glare.

"Sorry." they spoke in unison as Rosie's stem started to move in and out of Ivy's snatch.

"Does this feel good mama?" asked Rosie moving faster.

"Mmm, yes it does sweetie." she moaned while Venus' steam moved down near her breast and started to lightly nip on it.

"What about me?" Asked Chris as he stepped up.

Ivy looked and saw the boys member twitch slightly. "Are you close to cumming from me just sucking you off?"

"Um….yeah." he admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"Well we can't have that. Go sit down and wait until I finish with the girls, and no touching yourself either. Don't think I haven't noticed you do it in the bathroom from time to time."

"Oh god." Chris blushed beet red in embarrassment as he walked over and sat down in a chair.

Rosie continued thrusting in and out of Ivy before pushing harder. "Wow, it just got tighter!"

"Oh yes Rosie, just like that! Oh god!" The redhead moaned. "Do you feel something coming?"

"Ugh, uh huh." the hybrid groaned with a nod of her head. "My stem feels like it's gonna burst!"

"Then relax and let it all go!" moaned Ivy with eagerness.

Rosie wildly thrust into her mother before reaching her peak with a shout. She felt the seeds moving through her arm and stem and saw her mom moan while seeing her belly engorge slightly.

"Oh Rosie." Said Ivy looking down at her stomach. "You did well sweetie."

"Thank you...Mama." she smiled and pulled the stem out of Ivy.

"Venus, you're turn."

"Can you even fit any more?" the girl asks running a hand over her mother's stomach.

"Trust me, I can handle more." reassured Ivy. "Now come on, don't keep me waiting."

"But ma, this looks way too big." spoke Venus pointing to the end of her stem. Which had gotten bigger after watching Rosie have her turn.

"Mhh, but it's all the more tantalizing." Ivy licked her lips looking at the stem. "Just do your best and I'll do the rest."

As Venus moved her stem into position, Chris gripped the seat of the chair with his member rock hard, wanting release.

'Need to wait it out.'

Ivy moaned out loud as the flytrap entered her cunt. "Aw yes, you're just as big as your sisters."

"Thanks ma." smiled Venus who tried to push in deeper, but it was a little more snug then she was expecting.

"Come on sweety, give it to me, I can take it!"

"But ma, I can't push it any deeper."

"You gotta pull out and push back in lamebrain." Rosie said as Eva fondled her breasts.

"I mean I don't have enough room to do that."

"It'll stretch just push it in!" Ivy exclaimed with need.

Venus sighed before focusing as she slowly pushed the stem in as hard as she could.

"Mhh, that's it. Get it deep in there." Iny's back arched slightly while moaning.

Venus grabbed her arm and used it to help her push her stem in more. "Damn! It's really snug ma."

"Push in harder, faster, really get it up in there!"

Venus pulled her stem back a little before slowly pushing it back in with a little more force.

Chris was shuddering as his eyes remained locked on the sight. He was trying his hardest to resist the urge run over and push Venus aside and take his turn early. He gripped the chair hard enough to form cracks and shut his eyes and turned his head.

Ivy's walls convulsed around the stem. She ran her hands through her hair with the slow pace driving her mad. "FASTER!"

Venus jumped in surprise before quickly pumping the stem in at an increased rate. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Yes! Aw yes Venus!" Ivy had to bite her lip and grip the edges of the table. "Harder!"

With a bit more force in her thrusts Venus was able to reach the cervix.

"Yes! DEEPER!" Ivy hollard out in ecstasy.

Venus moved her arm back to help push the stem in deeper before feeling a tingling feeling. "Ma, it's...it's coming out!"

"LET IT ALL OUT VENUS!"

Venus grunted as her stem swelled and she hit her release.

Ivy moaned as she felt the third load of seeds slowly fill her insides. She let out a content sigh and rubbed her even further distended stomach. "Now Chris, it's finally your turn."

Chris jumped up and moved to the table as Venus went to her sisters in a heated make out and stripped down to their bras and panties. He looked down at his mother like a predator gazing down at its prey before he pulled Ivy into a hard kiss.

Her eyes widened in mild surprise before moaning and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer while feeling his cock rub against her belly. Her lips felt like they would surely be bruised afterwards but it didn't matter. His wandering hands trailed over her body groping and squeezing in a way that drove her wild. 'Good god he's a natural with those hands.'

His lips moved to her cheeks and trailed to her neck. He reached her nipples and started licking one while his hand pinched the other.

Ivy's back sprung from the table as she gasped and ran her fingers through his spiky hair. "I knew I made a good choice using Bruce Wayne's DNA to make you." she spoke before sighing happily.

"I'd say so, otherwise i'd be another girl." he grinned before tugging on her nipple with his teeth.

"Ah yes!" she moaned out while hugging him as close to her chest as possible.

He positioned his cock at her pussy and thrust in hard. Thanks to his sisters stretching her out for him he was able to drive himself right at her cervix. "Fuck! It really is hot and tight!"

"Ah! I'd tell you to watch you mouth but what the hell. I'm too horny to care." she moaned out with a smile.

He moved his hips while holding her close. His cock poked at her womb and made her shudder every time. "Mom! This feels amazing! I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you after all this." he grunted and moved a hand to tease her clit.

"AH YES! Keep going Chris! I want you to pour every last drop you have in me!"

Hearing that made him move faster and tease her nubs even more. She moaned louder while he pushed his cock in as deep as he physically could get it. His tip soon entered her womb and he pulled her into his lap. He thrust upwards while bouncing her on his shaft.

"Yes! Fuck me!"

"Ah! I'm...Cumming!" he shouted and thrust into her a few more times before slamming into her and bottoming out.

"YEEEEESSSSS!" she screamed out as she felt his sperm shoot up into her hole while feeling it coat the seeds.

They both stayed completely still as they rode it out before falling back to the table. Both panted while her daughters stopped making out to look.

"Whoa. Are you two okay?" Asked Rosie.

"Yes, just perfect." smiled Ivy. "Thank you sweetie, thank you all."

"Maybe now you'll reconsider letting us join the Titans?" Chris tried with a pleading smile.

"No." she spoke with a firm tone despite her smile.

"Dang."

"So how long until the seeds come out?" asked Venus.

"Do we have to breastfeed them? Asked Rosie.

"May we name them?" Questioned Eva.

"Are they all gonna be girls?" Chris inquired.

"In order: Hard to say. This'll be the first time I'll have given birth like this, but don't worry, we'll be doing this a lot more often. No you won't breastfeed because they're not completely mammalian. I'll let you _suggest _names. And there's as much chance of some of them being boys than girls." she smiled with half lidded eyes. "Who knows, I might give birth to enough kids to fill the city." she joked.

"Does that mean we won't all get another chance to do this again?" asked Rosie.

"Only time will tell." their mother said. "Now each of you come here."

They all moved closer to their mom and she grabbed Rosie's face before pulling her closer and pressed their lips together.

She was caught off guard for a moment before they separated and Ivy moved to Eva then Venus and finally Chris. However with Chris she used more tongue.

Ivy pulled back and winked. "Remember kids, I'm counting on you in the future, but if something should happen to me, then Eva is in charge."

"Yes mother." nodded her daughter. "I will do my best to live up to your expectations."

"Just remember though, as soon as your siblings come out, I'll need you four to help me plant more." she said gathering them in a hug.

"You got it mom." smiled Chris as they hugged her back.


	82. Max and Judy

Mother's dark love

Max and Judy

Beyblade

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy Tate was currently in her team's lab built into the truck they came here in and idly tapped her pencil against the counter. She was currently looking over a picture of her son, Max, and her former husband. Honestly she was worried how Max would take it, but from what she had seen him after all this time, he had grown up into a fine young boy. Add that to the fact he looks more like a handsome man instead of her son, and she felt like seeing Adonis in the flesh.

'I wonder if he would have been the same if I took custody of him.' she pondered. She then looked at the new product that she created. A purple beyblade with spikes on either side. In the center was a American Alligator bit beast with black scales and large crystals of solids sapphire etched onto its back. This was Alliglazer, a beyblade that used defense as a weapon, literally and it took five months to customize and stabilize its own spin.

Judy tapped her chin and smiled. "Maybe I should test it and see just how much Max can handle it."

As she pondered this, the bit beast made a unheard growl in agreement.

"I've never used a beyblade before, but I'm sure it's defense can make up for that." she smiled while walking over and carefully picked the beyblade up.

The bit beast made the same growl again as she walked out of the truck and surprisingly, bumped into the very person Judy was looking for.

"Oh, hey mom." greeted Max.

"Hi dear." She smiled while giving him a hug. "How was that match of yours?"

"Awesome. Me and my friends are gonna make it to the finals easy at this rate."

Judy nodded before getting a good idea. "So son, do you want to know a secret?" 'Wait until he feasts his eyes on Alliglazer.'

"What is it?"

She raised her hand up and showed Alliglazer in all its glory. "Meet my new beyblade, Alliglazer."

"Wow." Max looked it over. "I didn't know you had one."

"Made it myself." She grinned. "And the bit is made from the actual scale of an American Alligator."

Max marveled at it before hearing a low growl that sounded like a gator. 'Where'd that come from?' the sound came again but it sounded much louder than before.

"So Max, I was thinking. Care to have a battle?"

"Um, sure if your up to it mom?" Max said while shrugging off the noise as just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Great. Follow me." she smiled before turning and walking away.

-Beyblade stadium, outside a random alleyway-

"Alright Max, this spot should work." she smiled as she pulled out a launcher and started attaching the beyblade to the proper area. "I just have to warn you that this is my first time doing this. So try to go easy on your own mom, please?"

Max nodded as he got Draciel ready for battle.

"Oh, and what if we make this a little bit extra fun?" suggested Judy with a smile.

"How so?" He asked confused.

"If you win, I'll personally upgrade your beyblade to give it a little bit of a boost when you face my team."

"And if I lose?" Max asked as he heard the sound again. 'Hope it wasn't my stomach acting up.'

"That's my little secret." she giggled before getting ready to fire, and by fire it means that she placed the launcher at an angle to the ground while turning the beyblade to the left, revealing its steel tip to the world. "Ready Max?"

"Ready." he grinned while holding his launcher out while grabbing the ripcord.

"Ok, let it rip!" She said as she pulled the ripcord and sent Alliglazer right into the battlefield like a chainsaw.

Max pulled the cord and let Draciel drop to the ground as both tops started to spin with them moving towards the other.

That was when Alliglazer started to move closer to the top and began to use its spikes to try and push it out of the ring. Sparks were seen while Draciel tried pushing back against it.

"Yes keep it up Alliglazer!" Judy cheered. "Knock it out of the ring!"

This time the noise got even louder as Alliglazer's spin increased and actually started to chip Draciel's side.

"Come on Draciel! Push it back!"

Said bit beast was struggling from the onset of spikes. The bit part in the center started glowing while Draciel's form started to rise up from it. The black tortoise growled a little as it's top container continued to resist Alliglazer's spinning spikes.

"Alligazer, time to come on out!"

The top glowed a dark blue as Alliglazer appeared in its full glory. It then growled a familiar growl as its container continued to spin against Draciel's sides like a motorized hand saw.

Max grew nervous at seeing parts fall off as Dracial's form growled and tried wrestling against the alligator spirit.

"Now this is fun." Judy smiled. "But all thing have to end right Max?"

"You said it Mom."

"Ok then, Alliglazer." She spoke. "Use crystal chainsaw!"

"Draciel, use Metal Ball Defense!"

Both bit beasts started to spin faster as the tortoise spirit started to recede into its shell and spin like a top as Alliglazer's spikes started to spin like drills as it laced onto its tail and started spinning so fast it looked like a black and blue blur. Both were neck and neck as each wanted dominance over the other.

Max gulped as Alliglazer slowly pushed Draciel to the edge. And as if it wasn't bad enough, the constant spinning caused the beyblade to crack as it landed right next to his foot. "Aw man."

Alliglazer stopped spinning and laid still on the pavement as Judy walked over and grabbed it before walking towards her son with a grin.

"Well Max, looks like I'm better than I thought." she chuckled.

"Yeah." He sighed. "And what should I do now? Draciel's all beat up." 'Maybe Kenny can fix him.'

"Don't worry, I'll patch him up good as new."

"You will mom?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do, but I still expect what I want since I won."

Max sighed. "Oh alright. What do you want?"

"Close your eyes."

"Um, ok?" He said while closing his eyes.

Judy licked her lips and held Max's face before leaning in and pressed their lips together.

Max forced his eyes opened and panicked as he moved out of her grasp. "W-What was that for mom?!"

"That's what I wanted. A simple kiss."

"W-Why?" He asked really confused as to why his mother kissed him like that.

"I'll tell you, but you'll have to beat my team." she smirked.

"All of them!" He said in shock.

"Yep, but one at a time." she grinned. "I don't want you to get blown away by my team ganging up on you."

Max chuckled nervously as Judy lead him out of the alley. "Good call mom."

Judy smiled. "Now let's get that beyblade fixed up Max."


	83. Gray and Ur

Mother's dark love

Gray and Ur

Now I know they're not technically blood related, but I do see her as the mother of Gray and Lyon for what she did, so there.

Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a bright, sunny day in Magnolia and the magic guild hall of fairy tail was full of happy mages Whether they were drinking, laughing, or just talking.

But unknown to them a figure watched from the ceiling of the guild.

"Man, wish I could join." remarked the woman who floated around the space. Said woman had short black hair, tight shorts, a black tank top that stopped above her bellybutton and a coat that cut off at the same area.

"I can't remember how long it's been since I had some good booze." She said as she watched a young woman chugging a barrel of alcohol. "If she doesn't watch it she might end up losing her liver. Hey, then again I might have a roommate." She joked as she looked at the rest of the mages.

She looked around before her eyes stopped on Gray who was arguing with a pink mage and chuckled. "Man, if only Gray knew I was still around." She looked again and saw a blue haired Mage hiding behind a pillar watching him.

"Especially if he got himself a little stalker." She chuckled as she saw Juvia duck behind the pillar when Gray looked in her direction.

She floated down till she was standing behind Gray since no one could see her. "Hard to believe a pair of squirts like you and Lyon could grow up to be such strong mages." She smiled as he started to strip while he was still arguing with Natsu. She looked at his firm body and found herself smiling at how fit he looked. "I'm glad he picked up that habit." she said with a light blush on her face.

'Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be looking at him like this, I practically raised him and Lyon!' She thought as she shook her head.

"Get out of my face flamehead!" Gray shouted, tearing Ur out of her thoughts.

"Make me ice princess!" Natsu shouted back as he activated his magic.

Ur floated back and watched as both mages started duking it out. "Well, this is fun and all, but I wish I had a body." she said as she floated backwards, unaware that Juvia was behind her.

Said girl watched the fight with a blush while gazing at Gray. 'Oh Gray-sama, I wish I could be with you.' she thinks, unaware of the spirit sliding over her body.

Ur realized that she was stuck in someone only after she had stopped floating backwards. She slowly blinked her eyes while stumbling back due to the sudden rush of feeling. "Whoa, what was that?" She asked as she shook her head.

"What was what?" asked Lucy who looked at her confused.

"Wait, you can hear me!" She shouted in surprise.

"Uh, yeah." replied Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, do you know who I am?" She asked as she grabbed Lucy's arms.

"Yes, you're Juvia. Are you feeling alright?" asked Lucy feeling weirded out now.

She stumbled back at that statement, relishing what had happened. "I'm really back..." she muttered looking down at the hands. "That means..." She said as she looked towards Gray. She grinned as she made her way towards Gray as she swayed her hips.

'Wait, is Juvia finally going to tell Gray straight up she likes him?' wondered Lucy with surprise and confusion at her sudden change in behavior. She watched as 'Juvia' approached Gray and tapped him on the arm.

Gray turned and responded. "Hey Juvia, what is it?"

"Just wondering how you're doing hot stuff." she said with a grin.

Gray blinked and tilted his head. "Um, good to hear."

"Wanna go with me and warm my bed hot stuff?" She whispered into his ear with a smile.

Gray blushed while everyone seeing this was utterly stunned.

"Wh-what?" He asked as he backed up.

"Wow, Juvia coming straight out and hitting on Gray? I must be drunk." remarked Cana looking at her barrel.

"You're always drunk" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"So whaddaya say Gray, wanna get crazy?" She asked as she approached him and pulled his arm in between her breasts.

"J-J-J-Juvia!" he blushed from the softness of her breasts and was having a hard time remaining calm.

"Let's have fun." she said as she started to lightly tug on his arm.

Gray gulped and didn't know how to respond as 'Juvia' started to drag him out of the guild.

"Wow, didn't think I'd see that." Makarov said as he drank his beer.

"Oh my, looks like Gray's going to become a man." remarked Mirajane with a smile.

"It takes a MAN to do what he's doing!" Elfman shouted.

"Eh? What's going on?" Natsu asked Lucy with a question mark above his head.

"Gray is just going to do something you've never done." she said with a blush.

"What's that? I bet I could do it easy."

Lucy sighed and reached over and whispered into his ear what they were doing.

Natsu's expression went from confused, to his eyes widening, to finally a large blush and dropped jaw. He then smiled and said. "Let's do that Lucy!" Before grabbing her.

"W-W-What?!" she cried out with a brighter blush.

"Let's go!" He shouted as he threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the guild.

"Looks like everyone's getting together." laughed Makarov while feeling tipsy.

Meanwhile, 'Juvia' was dragging Gray around the streets trying to find a place to do the deed.

'Why am I doing this?! Sure he's handsome, strong, and definitely my son in a way, but...yeah I just said it, HE'S MY SON!' She thought as she began to have doubts about going through with it. 'Is this girl's affections messing with me?' She thought as Gray tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, Juvia? Where are we going?"

"I uh, well, um." she stuttered, realizing she had no idea where Juvia or Gray lived.

"And why are you suddenly acting so strange?"

"Well, um." she she said, not knowing how to tell him his dead mom is in his stalkers body. "I was just...feeling like maybe I should be more upfront with how I feel."

"D-do you wanna go to my place?" He asked.

"Lead the way." she winked.

He nodded and led her to his house near the edge of town. All the while blushing as she kept his arm in between her chest. "Here we are." he said as he opened the door to a small house. "Make yourself at home." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, I will." she purred while putting the hat on a table and started taking her coat off.

"Alright." said Gray as he reached to take his clothes off only to realize he was only wearing his boxers. 'Oh, must have lost them on the way here, damn it!' He looked back at 'Juvia' to find her in only her bra and panties. He blushed bright red as she struck a pose while winking at him.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Uh, you look...great." he got out while staring all over her body.

"Great, now, where's your bed?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"In the back." he replied while backing up to the wall with her pressing up against him.

"Alright, let's make our way there." she said softly before she kissed him.

He nodded and let her drag him there while staring at her ass.

They entered the room and 'Juvia' pulled him towards the large bed with blue sheets on it.

'You know what? Fuck trying to stop myself, I'm gonna show Gray the best way to please a woman. Besides, it is a mother's job to make sure this kinda thing goes smooth.' She thought as she pushed Gray onto the bed. "Alright Gray, ready for the appetizer?"

"What appetizer?" He asked curiously.

"This." she reached down and pulled his boxers off while getting a clear look at what he was packing." "Not bad, not bad at all." she said as she brought her face closer to his erect member. "Nice and thick for a boy your age."

"Huh? Boy my age?" He asked in confusion.

"Uh, I mean...it's really big." she corrected herself as she leaned in closer and took a lick against the side.

Gray forgot her earlier statement as she began to lick his member like a lollipop. He let out a groan from the stunning feeling as her wet tongue slid all around the sides, base, and tip.

'JuVia' smiled at this before putting her lips on the tip and slowly slid them down his penis.

"Woah!" he gasped out while he saw her slowly slide it all the way down to the base of his cock.

She then began to bob her head, sliding the cock in and out of her mouth as she licked it. 'Oh man, I wonder if Gray should wash better. It's so salty, but his scent is making my head spin.'

Gray moaned in pleasure, he never thought timid and shy Juvia could ever act like this. He gripped the bed while really enjoying it as she started to suck harder while bobbing her head faster with her tongue moving all over his dick.

Suddenly she stopped and lifted her mouth from his penis "Hey Gray, care to find out just how soft my breasts can feel?"

"Y-yes." he said as she slowly took off her bra.

"How do these look?" she asked cupping the chest that was a little smaller than what she had before.

"T-they look great." he stuttered as he watched her lower them onto his dick.

"How about this?" she started to slowly rub them against the sides of his cock with a grin.

He moaned as he felt the soft flesh run against his cock,

"Are they soft?"

"Y-yes." he said with a moan. "Really soft and firm."

She grinned at that and moved her breast up and down, handling them like a baker would dough.

Gray groaned while panting before grunting as she started to flick her tongue against the tip.

"Ready for the main course?" She asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

She lifted her breasts off his dick and positioned her vagina over his manhood. "Just relax and I'll do all the work." She said as she lowered herself onto him.

Gray felt the soft folds slowly slide on and groaned before the tip reached something. "J-Juvia, are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." she nodded. 'Seems she really did fall hard for Gray if she never gave up her cherry.'

"Ok, we can stop if you don't feel uncomfortable." Gray said.

"Trust me, I can take it." she smiled before lowering herself further before wincing as she felt the hymen tear. She kept going and soon Gray's cock was fully in her. "Oh god! I haven't felt like this in years!" she moaned out.

"Huh? I thought you were a virgin?" Gray asked as 'Juvia' bounced up and down like she was on a trampoline.

'Shit! Well we've gotten this far, might as well tell him the truth.' "Gray, I'm not Juvia, or rather, not Juvia's conscience, I'm Ur." she said, not stopping.

Gray blinked and rubbed his ear. "Sorry, could you repeat that."

She took a deep breath and said. "I'm Ur's ghost who took over this girl."

Gray blinked once, twice, and then three times before shaking his head. "Juvia, that's not funny."

She sighed and said. "Me and lyon found you after Deloria killed your family." she looked him in the eyes. "Look Gray, it's hard to believe, but I'm just as surprised as you when I ended up in Juvia's body."

"So the first thing you decide to do is have sex with me!" He shouted.

"I couldn't help it! When I took over her body, I think her affections for you made me see you more like a young man and son at the same time. And trust me, this girl is nutty for you." She said defensively .

"Still, this is pretty damn important to keep from me." he deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you'd react." she said while looking away. "Of course, I guess you're not relieved your mother is back at all, right?" she asked while bringing out tears while seeing if Gray would fall for them.

To her glee, he fell for them hook line and sinker. "No, no,no,no, it's not like that, I'm glad your back."

"No no, you're probably embarrassed an old lady like me took your cherry."

"Well, technically, you're in Juvia's body. By the way, what happened to her?" He said.

"I...don't really know." She said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"What? Is she ok? Try leaving her body, oh god, don't let her be dead," he ranted as he started to freak out,

'Juvia is fine Gray-sama!' called the girl's voice that Ur heard loud and clear.

"Did you hear that, she says she's fine!" She said happily.

"Really? You can hear her?"

"Yeah, she says she's fine Gray-sama" she said with a grin.

Gray sighed hearing that, but looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you just call me Gray-sama?"

"That's what Juvia said." she smiled.

'And why do you get to take Gray-sama's cherry instead?!' Juvia mentally shouted at Ur.

'It's a mother's job to show her son how to fuck. Besides, think of it like this, technically you're the one whose body took it, I just happened to be using it when it happened.'

'But I wasn't in control! It doesn't count!'

Ur groaned. 'Alright fine, I'll give you control so you can have a go at him, but that means I'm staying in this body.'

'Ok!' She said happily.

"She'll be taking over for now." spoke Ur before she slumped over.

"Huh? What?" He asked in confusion before she popped up.

She looked down and turned beet red at feeling Gray's cock inside her while wincing as she registered the aching feeling.

"Are you Juvia?" He asked cautiously.

"Gray-sama!" she cried out before hugging him with her breasts pressed against his chest.

'Yep, it's her.' he thought.

"Juvia is so happy she and Gray-sama are one!" she spoke with giddiness. "Now let's continue" she said as she began to bounce her hips up and down

Gray grunted from the feeling as her insides felt like they were squeezing him tighter while Juvia moaned out loud.

"Yes, yes!" She shouted in pleasure as she started bouncing faster. "Gray-sama's cock feels so good!" She shouted loudly.

Gray grunted and tried thrusting upwards each time she came down. He soon felt himself about to come. "Juvia! Ur! I'm gonna cum!"

'Hold him tight, don't let him escape.' Ur said to Juvia.

Juvia leaned down and wrapped her arms and legs around Gray's body.

"J-juvia, let me pull out!"

"No! Juvia wants to feel all of Gray-sama's seed!" She shouted as she held onto him tighter.

Gray grunted as she kept bouncing her hips on his dick which was twitching even harder than before.

"Give it to me Gray-sama, give it all to me." she whispered in his ear.

Gray groaned as he felt his limit end and his seed shot up inside her snatch.

She moaned as she felt his sperm fill her up. "Gray-sama's seed is so hot!" She moaned as she loosened her grip on him.

'You're damn right it's hot!' spoke Ur in her mind who was feeling the hot seed.

Juvia then lied on top of Gray in pure pleasure.

'Alright, switch out with me.'

Juvia just nodded before her body went limp. Ur raised her head and smiled. "So, how's it feel to cum inside your stalker AND mother?"

He looked at her and said. "When you put it like that it sounds like a bad thing."

"How come?"

"Usually people avoid their stalkers and don't have sex with their mother." he said as Ur got off him and laid by his side.

"Maybe, but think of it this way. Now you've got a pair of great girls, well one girl and a woman, with you. She gets her man, I get to help keep you safe, and you won't have to worry about kids since I can have sex with you plenty of times and the baby will end up just fine."

"Well, that does sound like a great deal." he begrudgingly said.

"But just so you know, Lyon might be joining in on the fun."

"What?!"


	84. Shikamaru and Yoshino

Mother's dark love

Shikamaru and Yoshino

Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Nara residence-

"I'm heading out Yoshino." Shikaku called out while yawning.

"Ok." Spoke Yoshino while cleaning a bookcase. " Don't fall asleep in the middle of the road again dear."

"Don't worry, two times is enough for me." he spoke before leaving the house.

'I just know he's going to fall asleep again. I just know it.' She thought before her son walked in, and was wearing a cleaner version of his attire. "Heading out Shikamaru?"

"Just for a little bit, I'll be back later." he waved to her while walking past.

Just then she heard a voice she all too well knew. 'Not her again!'

"Hey Shikamaru." Temari said while waiting outside the door. "Wow, you cleaned up really nice."

"Thanks." He sighed before looking at her attire. "So you chose to wear a short skirt this time?"

"Of course, I like to change things up." she huffed. "Now let's head out. The restaurant isn't going to stay opened all day."

"Bye mom." Shikamaru waved as he and Temari walked away.

"Later." Yoshino said before snapping her feather duster in half. 'That bitch!' she watched them walk off while turning and walking to the living room with a scowl. "Why the hell does she ALWAYS take my son out on dates like he's her boyfriend!? He's just starting to be a Chunin yet that Sand bitch is mucking it up by making him depend on her!"

She sat down on the couch as her mind raced with a thousand thoughts per minute. 'Maybe this is all a plan? Maybe this is an attempt for the Sand to try and weaken our forces from the inside out, and what better way than by getting together with our own shinobi? Meaning Shikamaru is in danger!' She then pictured her son with a sand head band while holding a child with Temari's hair as said woman is heavily pregnant. 'Gah! I won't let that bitch take my son from me without a fight! I swear on the honor of the Nara clan!'

She stood up and paced the living room while rubbing her hands and tried thinking of a plan. "Now what to do. Maybe do a Naruto, no that would be a temporary solution. A Uchiha? No. Punching her, too crude. Sending her falling off an iceberg? There aren't any icebergs in Konoha." She tried and thought of thousands of possibilities yet nearly all of them had complications to them in one way or another.

'If I just knew a way to get rid of her and make sure no one could trace it back here, everyone would win!' She thought before getting an idea so perfect that even a hundred Nara's would be proud of and grinned. "Yes, I could use that jutsu to get rid of her without causing a scene. Then Shikamaru would think she left him for another and come running back to me." 'Only problem is it'll take a lot of my strength and if I'm not careful, my cover will be blown.'

She then looked around before silently grinning. 'But I could think of something as I keep an eye on MY son.' she sat down and started going through handsigns at a rapid pace while gathering up chakra. "Shadow Puppet Possession no jutsu." She said as multiple shadows in the form of strings were created as they shot out and traveled in all directions as they looked for the target.

(With Shikamaru and Temari)

"So what kinda place is this again?" asked the Nara.

"It's a restaurant that serves rare Suna dishes." She said with a grin. "And I know you will love it Shikamaru."

He let out a yawn as they reached the restaurant. But unbenounced to everyone, shadow like strings sped towards Temari and latched onto her shadow.

The ninja stopped and felt her body being paralyzed before resuming 'normal' movement. "Um Shikamaru." 'Jutsu complete.'

"What is it?"

"I have to go. Sorry." She said before running off. 'Now to dispose of this bitch.'

'What the? What's with her?' thought Shikamaru rubbing his head. 'She was all about this place. Something's not right.'

As the ninja of the wind ran out of the village, she stopped as a certain revean that a certain pervert dropped his student a few years ago came into sight. 'Perfect. The Chasm of Death will be perfect for a bitch like her.'

"Temari! What are you doing?!" came Shikamaru's voice as he ran over towards her.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. But I can't live anymore." She said before jumping off the cliff and into the chasm. "Goodbye cruel world!" 'Now release.'

"TEMARI!" he shouted out looking as Temari's body vanished in the darkness with wide eyes. "No…."

As he stood there in despair, the shadow threads retracted and swiftly returned into Yoshino's shadow.

She let out a groan and sighed. 'That jutsu always gives me a headache.' She then grinned. "But the plan worked and my son is none the wiser."

(Hours later)

Yoshino held her book before hearing the front door open. "Oh Shikamaru? How was the outing?" 'Now to begin my act.'

Her son was silent and just walked upstairs without responding to her.

"Shikamaru!" She called out. "Shikamaru come down here."

"NO!" he yelled back down before hearing his door slam shut.

'Maybe it was a bad idea to let him follow that bitch to her death.' She thought before getting up and walking up the stairs. "Shikamaru. Open the door or I will hit you with a frying pan again!"

"Mom, right now I just wanna be left alone." he spoke back with a sad tone.

She sighed. "Just open the door and talk to me. If something's troubling you let me help."

"...the door's unlocked if you wanna come in."

Yoshino opened the door and saw Shikamaru sitting in his bed with a depressed aura around him. "What happened today?"

"It's Temari….she….."

She sat down on the bed next to him. "She what dear?"

Shikamaru choked and looked away. "Killed herself."

"Wait what? Why would she do that?" She said with mock concern.

"I don't know...I just don't know." he choked out with tears.

'He really must be devastated.' She thought before putting a hand on his back. "Did she do anything strange before the suicide? Like having her feelings hurt or a family member die?"

"None of that as far as I know, she just...said she had to go when we go there and ran off."

"Ran off? Where?"

"The Chasm of Death." He choked out. "No reason, no explanation, she just jumped off after saying sorry."

Yoshino looked at him before hugging him. "There there. Let it all out son." 'Yeah maybe showing her die wasn't the best plan I ever had. But then again, this will keep him from getting near any other girls for a while.' She internally smiled as Shikamaru cried his heart out at losing a friend. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here Shikamaru."

(Timeskip)

It's been ten months since the suicide and well, things have been tough. Shikaku never returned home, some thought it was an escape plan to get away from his wife, and tensions have been rising between the sand and the leaf. Gaara actually wanted to go to Konoha and destroy it for the death of his older sister but decided not to in exchange for returning the body. However, while yes they found the body, it was broken beyond repair and already a pile of bones by the time it was returned to Suna. And well….it wasn't helping the still rising tensions.

Shikamaru was currently at one of the bars in town and was chugging straight from the bottle. Which wasn't helping since he had a very low tolerance to booze but it helps keep himself from going insane from the traumatic event that plagues his mind every waking moment.

'First Temari, then dad, and now we might be going to war. Just fucking fantastic.' He thought while taking another chug of the bottle not knowing that someone was walking behind him.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" asked Yoshino with her hands on her hips.

"Go away mom." He said with a slight slur. "Just go the fucking away!"

Yoshino's eye twitched before reaching out and taking the bottle out of his hand. "That's it! You're done drinking sake!"

Shikamaru glared at her before unexpectedly flipping her off. Bad move too as she opened a storage scroll, that was in her pocket, and summoned a massive frying pan the size of a table. This was the famous '_Lazy Death_' frying pan, used to not only punish people but also knocking them out of drunkenness as well.

She swung it and hit Shikamaru right on the head, causing his head to thump on the counter with a bump on the spot.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain while rubbing the bump on his noggin. "That hurt!"

"Shikamaru." She said with a dark glare. "Get your ass up from that chair and head straight back home NOW!"

"Ow, fine, geez." he groaned rubbing the spot and got up before walking out. 'Crazy mom.'

Yoshino sighed before walking out as well.

-Nara residence-

"Now explain to me why the hell have you been drinking yourself to death." The now head of the Nara clan said with a stern tone as she stood before her still depressed son.

"It's pretty damn obvious. Temari kills herself, dad disappears out of nowhere, and we're close to war." he frowned. "What do you think?"

"I get the reasons, but why are YOU acting like everything that happened to you was your fault?" She said with a frown. "What happened to her wasn't your fault."

"I was right there mom! I could have been faster and stopped her from falling!" he yelled back while gripping his hands. "You'd be feeling the same thing if the whole situation happened with you and dad."

She looked at him with sympathy, well mock sympathy that is, as she placed a hand of Shikamaru's shoulder. "I would have. But no one can change the past, not even the best of ninja could win against what has already occurred." 'Especially since I had to get rid of Shikaku when he was getting too close to the truth.' She thought while remembering how her now deceased husband saw her cackling about the murder, something she had to prevent by using the Shadow Puppet Possession no jutsu on him and sending him all the way to Wave just to make him drown. 'Still can't belive that made me bedridden for a month due to chakra exhaustion.'

"Right now I just wanna be left alone." he sighed.

"Sorry dear but I think you should talk with me a bit more." Yoshino said while hugging him close. "It's a mother's job to comfort their children when they are sad after all."

He looked down and relaxed in her hold while sighing. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do with everything going on."

"From what I can see, you have two options." She said. "One, you live in the past and let yourself be consumed by grief and sorrow. Or two, you can move on from this and get stronger from the tragedy."

Shikamaru looked at his hands while sighing. "I'll try, but it won't be easy."

Yoshino smiled before kissing his forehead. "That's better. Now will you stop drinking, it's really bad for your kidneys."

"Alright." he relented.

"And no smoking." She said sternly. "It's not only bad for your lungs it's bad for your skin and heart." 'Damn you Asuma and your smoking habit!'

"I said alright mom, yeesh."

"Oh." She said while remembering something. "And no unsafe sex. I don't want to be a grandmother just yet if you decide to date another woman." 'Which is unlikely since I will be the only one for you.'

"What what?" Shikamaru asked confused and slightly red from the question.

"Nothing, just making sure. Dinner's in half an hour." she smiled kissing his forehead before heading out. "And don't forget to wash your hands and face."

"Ok ok. Sheesh." He sighed. 'Troublesome woman.'

(Timeskip)

Another ten months went by and life returned to semi normal. The tension between the two villages was resolved and it was a strong as ever, well almost as there were some Sand ninja's that wanted war but they were mysteriously killed in a most brutal fashion. The strange part, there was no sight of any physical force trauma. It was like they just died where they stood and mutilated beyond recognition with their necks snapped.

Shikamaru sighed as he relaxed on the couch and felt close to taking a nap after the day's meeting with the other chunins. Only to get hit with a frying pan in the head. "Gah! Mom! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, but you did promise that you would help cook dinner tonight."

"You didn't need to hit me with the damn frying pan."

"If I didn't do that you would have stayed asleep all day." She sweatdropped.

"Alright alright, crazy woman." he muttered the last part.

Yoshino smiled at that before kissing his bump. "Thank you dear." she walked to the kitchen while discreetly pulling out a small leaf and dropped it in Shikamaru's drink. 'That should help knock him out for later.'

Shikamaru sighed as he got up and walked to the kitchen while thinking two words. 'Troublesome mom.'


	85. Tsukune and Kasumi

Mother's dark love

Tsukune and Kasumi

Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune and Kasumi sat at the table while drinking some tea his mom made.

"You really do make the best tea kaa-san." He said while said woman smiled at that comment.

"Thank you Tsukune. I figured some freshly brewed would help us relaxed after your friends stopped by."

'Yeah, they all can be nice but it's really stressful sometimes.' He thought while feeling a little calmer.

Kasumi moved over and rubbed his back. "But I'm glad you made so many friends who are quite….expressive."

"Expressive?"

"Well I mean all of you running around while only in your underwear."

He blushed at that. "Well to be honest….they are a bit...forward with their emotions."

'And seem intent to get into your pants.' thought Kasumi with a frown while tightening her grip on the cup.

"Kaa-san." Tsukune said. "I know you find them a little odd but they're nice and honest people. Maybe you could just give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"Oh I'm sure they are nice, especially that Moka girl, but that raises a question. While staying there, have you been a little….pent up?"

"Pent up?" 'Like…..sexual? Na, that couldn't be it.'

"You know, what every boy experiences at that age."

"Oh….." He blushed red. "But I wasn't thinking about that."

"Well since your father isn't here I figured I'd ask." she smiled while scooting closer with their sides touching.

'What's kaa-san doing?' He thought with a blush.

"That's why it's time I help you." she smiled while reaching down with one hand and started running her hand against his groin.

"W-What the?!" He blushed red before jumping away. "Mom! What's wrong with you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I rub too hard?" she asked with concern.

"Kaa-san! That's not the concern here! You just acted like…" He looked away. "A um…..Succubus."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'll have you know I'm not a Succubus."

He sighed at that.

"I'm a Titania."

"A….what?" he blinked confused.

"A Titania." She said as a large pair of multi colored butterfly wings appeared from her back, her ears grew pointy and long, and her chest got even bigger to about a G cup. "Or a fairy queen."

Tsukune's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "W..W...W….What?" he managed to get out in a squeak.

"Surprised?" She giggled. "Didn't expect your mother to be a monster right?" she tapped her chin. "Well, I should have expected that, the last time I showed off this side of me you were just a toddler."

Tsukune then remembered a long forgotten memory of a fairy singing a lullaby to him. "Y-You were….that fairy?"

"Of course, you were crying and nothing was working, so I decided to try and see if you'd calm down with the natural charm I have when I show my monster side, and it worked like a charm. Then I just kept using it whenever you had a hard time calming down."

"...wow."

"Plus you did like my breasts." She smiled. "You would play with them while sucking on them."

He blushed and looked away while she walked over and pulled his head down and rested it against her chest.

"This brings back good memories." She sighed. "You slept on my breasts, I sang you the song of the fairies, and my loyal fairies and pixies kept you company when I wasn't in the room."

He blushed feeling the breasts and felt her hand move back down to his pants while actually feeling relaxed and at ease than he imagined considering the situation.

"Now relax my son." She smiled. "And rest yourself from today's stress." She then started to sing a very familiar song that made Tsukune even calmer and relaxed.

He felt his eyes droop with his mom leading them over to the couch and found his head resting on her lap while hearing her pull his zipper down and didn't make a move to stop her. 'So….nostalgic….so….calming…..'

Kasumi kept singing while sliding her hand under his underwear and noted her son's cock slowly getting hard.

Tsukune then started to snore as his cock became fully erect.

"Oh! Guess he was tired." she chuckled while looking at his cock. "And you look so big too. Who knew my little Tsukune would grow up with so many girls around him?" She then started to rub the cock with her hands. "But if my little Tsukune is going to have a 'harem' then I'm taking the top spot as queen."

Tsukune made a groan but kept sleeping while she started undoing the front part of her clothes.

"I wonder how he will act when he wakes up?" She asked herself. 'Maybe he'll get mad? I hope not...that would break my heart.'

Tsukune moaned a little while saying something. "...kaa-san….."

She smiled while moving her bare chest near his face while moving her hand faster. "I'll squeeze all that stress out and you can suckel on me like before."

He slowly moved his mouth over one of her nipples before sucking on it. '...kaa-san…'

'Makes me wish I still had milk, that made me happy.' she smiled while rubbing her thumb against his tip. 'Then again….maybe Tsukune has plenty to spare to help me.' She then moaned a little as Tsukune started sucking a little harder. "Now now son, no need to be fussy. My breasts are not going away anytime soon."

He made a grunt while noting how amazing it felt to have another hand on his cock and felt himself thrust up a little while feeling completely relaxed.

'How cute. If only he was awake.' She thought with a smile. 'But I can settle with doing this when he's in the realm of sleep.'

'...kaa-san….' Tsukune thought as he felt his mind starting to regain some form of consciousness.

Kasumi moved her hand faster while getting a groan out of her son with his eyes slowly moving. "There there. Relax my cute son."

His eyes opened up and for once, he wasn't shocked or surprised, he just felt really relaxed. He kept sucking on her nipple while groaning as he felt his limit reaching due to how good his mother's hand felt.

"Cum my son, I don't mind your sperm on my body." She said calmly as the cock released a geyser of white cum into her body and a bit of Tsukune's face. Some reached her mouth and made her lick it up. "Mmm, salty, but I like it."

"Kaa-san…." He said while his cock stayed erect. "Why….am I doing this?"

"Because you were too stressed. And I wanted to do this since your father never had the time to fuck me since you were born." She smiled. "Plus I find you so much cuter then him."

He blushed while she leaned down and kissed his forehead which just made him more at ease and feel safe.

"Now, I know your friends want to fuck you." She said while internally growling. "But if you choose to have a harem, then you will have me as the queen."

"Kaa-san….."

"Sush. Don't talk my son. Just relax and let me hand all your troubles." she put a finger to his lips and made him sit up before she stood up and started taking her clothes off.

Tsukune blushed at that before feeling his cock getting bigger.

"Son, I want you to fuck me like a woman. Not a mother, but a woman." she smiled while sitting on his lap with his cock in between her ass cheeks. "So don't hold back my child."

Tsukune felt the soft ass cheeks against his cock while feeling his mind becoming calmer and more willing to oblige. "Yes…..kaa-san."

"Call me Kasumi-chan." She smiled while moving her hole over his cock. "And let me do all the hard work."

"Yes Kaa-san." He said as she started to place her pussy onto the cock. He groaned from the warmth slowly surrounding him and was stunned. 'Ah! So warm!'

'It's been a long time since I had a cock inside me.' She thought while fully engulfing the cock inside her folds. 'It's is much bigger than Kōji's.'

"K-Kasumi-chan!" he groaned out while stunned at how soft and amazing it felt inside.

She moaned as she started to shake her hip up and down his cock. "Son, it's so big~" she leaned in near his ear. "Tell me, have you ever had any moments alone to yourself at that school?"

"No." He admitted. "From my friends fighting over me to nearly dying from nearly every monster imaginable. I haven't had any moments alone."

"Then you just lean back and don't hesitate to pour it all in~" she smiled while licking his ear.

"Yes Kasumi-chan." He moaned as his cock getting bigger as the folds started to tighten around it. 'So tight….and soft.'

She bounced her hips up and down while moaning. "How does it feel to have sex?"

"It feels good."

"Then I will make sure you get addicted to this Tsukune-kun." she moaned before she started grinding her pussy against his cock and getting a bigger moan out of both.

"Ah!" He moaned out as he felt the grinding extremely pleasant. "Kasumi-chan!"

'It's getting bigger.' She thought before leaning down and placed her breasts over her son's head. "Suck my breasts Tsukune-kun! Suck them like a baby!"

He obliged and started sucking on one nipple while rubbing her breast with the other while only feeling warmth, safety, and amazing pleasure.

"Ah~" she moaned as the cock started to twitch. "Don't hold it back! Fuck me and fill me with your sperm!"

"Kasumi-chan!" he cried out as his cock twitched faster and he felt his built up sperm shoot into her.

"Tsukune-kun!" She cried out as her folds started to milk the hot cum up like a straw. 'I feel so hot!'

'It's getting tighter!' Tsukune thought as he felt the hot cum pouring out his cock faster then before. He leaned back and panted while he just kept his cock keep going and going without him realizing it.

"Tsukune-kun." She smiled as her folds continued to suck the cum out of him. "You are ready~"

"Ready for what?"

"To be milked until you have no sperm left in your massive cock." She smiled with a seductive grin.

Tsukune blushed while she pressed her lips against his and started bouncing on his cock faster while he felt comfort and like he didn't want to move away from the spot.

(A month later)

Tsukune sighed as he walked to his next class, art, with his 'harem' following behind him. Kurumu and Moka were holding his arms, but while Kurumu tried holding his arm against her chest, he didn't get as flushed or nervous as before.

"Hey Tsukune." Yukari asked as Mizore continued to stalk him from behind a trash can. "Are you feeling alright? You haven't really said anything about big boob being on your arm."

"Uh? Oh, sorry Yukari-san. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh." Mizore said while moving to a locker. "Is it about out little….outburst?"

"No no. It's just….." He shock his head as they made it to the classroom. "Nothing really."

"And there." Spoke Kasumi as she finished some rose flower necklaces. "The place looks just like home, but still maybe I should have just used roses, not wolfsbane as the flower necklaces?"

"K-Kaa-san?" spoke Tsukune in surprise while the girls were stunned since Tsukune's mother now had pointy ears with large colorful wings.

"Oh." She said while turning around. "Hi Tsukune-kun."

"Aono-san?" spoke Moka in surprise. "What are you doing here? And...why do you have wings now?"

"I'm your new art teacher." She said with a smile. "And I'm a Titania. A fairy queen."

"A….An A class monster!" Yukari said in shock.

"Yep." She grinned. "But ranking is just silly so I don't use that system. Plus even a vampire could get beaten by a witch if it's not experienced."

"B-But wait, if you're a monster, then that means…." Kurumu trailed off as they turned to Tsukune.

"Yep, my son's a half Titania. Well an half Oberon or fairy king to be exact."

That shocked the girls as Kasumi walked towards them with flower necklaces.

"And today's my first day, so let's all get along." she smiled while draping them around the girl's and Tsukune's necks. She then whispered into his ear. "Later today, I will teach you how to manage you little harem. Ok T.s.u.k.u.n.e-k.u.n~"

He blushed while the other girls felt like this was a good chance to get on his mother's good side and make it easier for them to get with him.

"So Aono-san." Kurumu asked the Titania. "Since you know about us would-"

"Date my son. Maybe, but I will have to see IF you can get along with him without fighting like bickering pixies." she interrupted before walking away. "I'd take a seat, class is about to start."

They started to move to their seats as Kasumi started the class.

'This is going to be a good decision.' She thought as the screen went black.


	86. Lelouch, Nunally, and Marianne

Mother's dark love

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Marianne

Code Geass

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marianne tipped the wine glass to her lips and let the red drink pour down her mouth. Yet despite her apparently calm look, she was having quite the thoughts inside her head.

'Charles, I've helped you become emperor, and we've had children, but what good is Ragnarok if we throw it all away?' 3. Normally she wouldn't have thought that, but after remembering her two children, Lelouch and Nunnally, and how happy they were around each other, it caused regret to flow through her body. It stirred up her motherly instincts to keep them safe and not get swept up into her husband's plan.

'Perhaps I should speak with Charles to spare the children.' she thought while finishing her wine and got up before heading out of the room. But unknown to her, a certain young "boy" would ruin whatever chance she had that day.

V.V. saw her moving and grinned before he went down another hallway to make sure his private men were waiting with their guns loaded.

(Later)

"No." spoke Charles without changing his expression.

"What?" Gasped Marianne in shock. "But Charles, they're our own children!"

"So? I've had dozens of children before." He said simply. "These two are nothing special."

That statement hit Marianne's heart with the strength of a piercing drill as her love for her soon to be ex-husband got lower.

"Now if you're done with foolish thoughts, get out."

"...As you wish then, your majesty." She said hollowly while getting out, her look one of disgust. 'What did I expect? Having compassion for someone other than himself is what he's best at.'

With that thought, Marianne thought about her children again worried for their sake. 'Maybe I can get them out of here to go live with another family until I can figure out how to stop Charles.' She thought of whom could help her before a certain name went to her head, 'The Ashfords!' she smiled as she headed down some stairs to get a message sent, unaware of the multiple guns aimed at her outside the windows.

"Sorry lady, but this is game over for you." Chuckled VV darkly. He raised his arm and pulled it down before the men opened fire.

'What the-?!' Marianne thought to herself shocked as she turned around, but it was too late. Suddenly she felt pain all over as a swarm of bullets hit her all over. 'K-Kuso! B-But how-?!' She thought to herself in horror and pain as she glanced at her wounded body! 'W-was it C-charles?! I-I knew he w-would be mad...b-but for him t-to do t-this...' she thought while feeling her blood ooze out of each hole.

But then she saw the familiar form of the now sneering VV, making her eyes narrow darkly upon understanding what had happened. 'T-That bastard...if he w-wants me dead, t-then my children...my children...' That caused her eyes to widen in terror at what could happen to them if she didn't do something fast enough!

'Lelouch...Nunnally...I need to do something! I need to use my geass and inhabit someone's body before I die.'

That made her look determined and look around at who she could be able to inhabit before it was too late! She spotted a young girl with pink hair who saw the attack and looked horrified. 'S-Sorry Anya-chan...but I'll n-need your body...' She thought as she glanced at the pink haired girl in the eyes with her geass. The symbol of her geass flew out and into the girl's eyes which widened before Marianne's body slowly stopped breathing.

That made Anya fall unconscious from the soul transference, unaware of the horrified child watching the whole event hidden.

"M-M-Mother!" cried out Marianne's son Lelouch as he ran down to his mother's body.

'N-No way!' Cried out Marianne inside Anya's body, barely able to look at her daughter in fear. 'Nunnally look away from my body!'

But sadly Marianne's wish was unanswered as a familiar figure appeared before Nunnally.

'Charles?!' She thought in horror as she saw him use his geass on his own daughter! She wanted to try and stop him, but all she could do right now is watch and listen. 'Damn you Charles Vi Britannia! DAMN YOU TO HELL!' Thought Marianne to herself in hatred.

But it all got worst as she saw her son appearing on the top of the stairs.

'N-NO! Lelouch! Run! Take Nunnally and run away!' she cried in her mind just as Charles looked up at his son's shocked face.

"W-What's going on Tou-san?!" Lelouch demanded as he quickly went to Nunnally's side worried.

"It seems your mother has been attacked unjustly." spoke Charles in a stoic tone.

"A-And my sister? I-Is she alright?!"

"No, it seems she'll never walk or see again."

"W-What?!" spoke Lelouch in horror as he rushed down to reach his sister's side.

"You heard me, child. Now take your sister and get out!" Ordered Charles in disgust.

"But you said Nunnally can't walk! She needs a doctor!"

"So what?" he crossed his arms with an uncaring tone.

Upon hearing that, whatever love Marianne had left for her husband all but died out.

"What do you mean so what?!"

"Simply, as of this moment, neither her or you are longer my problem." he replied before turning and walking away.

"W-Where are you going?! HEY!" Cried out Lelouch.

"Enough! You and your sister are no longer welcome in this house."

"B-But..." he stuttered out in disbelief.

"Guards, get those two children outta here!" Ordered Charles darkly.

Lelouch growled and tried running at Charles, but the guards grabbed him and held him back with ease. "STOP THIS! YOU BASTARD!" Cried out Lelouch as he and Nunnally were taken away.

Charles smirked while Marianne scowled from the girl's eyes as she turned and silently left the room.

'I'll make him pay...eventually...' Swore darkly to herself the former knight of one. 'Lelouch, Nunnally, I'll return and make sure you both are safe and sound.'

(Time skip)

An older Anya was now currently looking through her recent photos taken from around the school. The pictures themselves weren't so important, just some images about a certain school in japan and many students and teachers alike going through their daily activities.

She was satisfied with the new forms of memories and was about to head back to her temporary dorm. But then a picture with a certain duo catches her eye as she took it to look closely.

It was of Lelouch and Nunnally with both smiling.

'Why...are they so...familiar?' Anya thought to herself as she tried to remember. She looked closer while feeling a headache rise up for some reason. 'Wait...a-are they...P-Prince Lelouch and P-Princess Nunnally?!' she thought while holding her head in pain.

Then as if a dam had broken in from an explosion caused by TNT, SOMETHING broke out inside her!

She dropped the camera to hold her head with both hands and felt a sudden spike of pain go through her skull. 'W-What is this...f-feeling?!' she thought as she started feeling her consciousness slowly fading away. The last thing she managed to hear was a familiar voice whisper 'Lelouch...Nunnally...Momma is coming...'

Her body dropped to the floor and passed out right there. But then it soon got up as if nothing had happened, except...

Her eyes glowed similar like a geass and looked over itself.

Then she began to stretch her body in many poses before sighing once she was done. "Ahhhh~! There we go~!"

She reached down and picked up the camera before smiling in joy at the picture. "Ahhh~! How handsome you are now Lelouch~! And how beautiful you became, Nunnally~!" Cried out happily 'Anya' while hugging the picture close to her. 'And now that I'm back, I can fix everything!'

Then her eyes narrowed in thought. 'But first, I'll need information about what's going on right now.'

(Later)

Marianne frowned as she sat in Anya's dorm.

Why was she frowning? Well, there were many reasons. Like the fact her daughter was supposedly 'blind' when that shouldn't be possible unless she suffered a major injury.

'Charles, you BASTARD!' she thought while clenching her fists.

Not only that, but then she learned of the war between Japan and Britannia, which could have been avoided if she had managed to talk with the Prime Minister instead of dying that day.

And it didn't help to know that her own son was apparently a terrorist trying to overthrow Charles. Not only that, but to learn how Lelouch was stripped off his memories and being forced apart from his sister.

'I need to fix this, ALL of this.' With that thought, Marianne walked by looking for the one person she knew could help her fix all of this before it was too late…

(Lelouch's room)

"So why are you here, Ms. Anya?" Lelouch asked politely yet wary as he stared at the Knight before him.

"To discuss something very important with you."

Lelouch frowned as he saw the expression on the pink haired girl's face, which had an odd glint in her eyes. "Oh? And that would be?"

"It's about your family." she spoke while walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What about them?" He responded seriously. 'Did I make a mistake and now they're suspicious of me?'

"Now now, no need to be so hasty~!" Chuckled 'Anya' in amusement. "You'll get wrinkles from too much worry."

"S-Sorry for that!" He said nervously to hide his worry. "But, what did you mean by my family?"

"I mean your relationship with Princess Nunnally and Lady Marianne." she frowned. "And I know that you were given a false brother who is Rolo, right?"

Lelouch's eyes could only widen in disbelief and shock at the declarations given to him. 'This makes no sense, wouldn't they be subtle or keep silent on something like that?' Then Lelouch's eyes narrowed. 'Could it be that my sister wants to speak with me? But why would THAT MAN even allow that?!'

'Anya' noticed the frown and crossed her arms. "Young man, you really should learn to relax."

"Don't speak to me as if you're my mother!" Scowled Lelouch back.

"Well that's why I need to talk to you. I might not look it, or sound like it, but I am your mother."

"What...?" He simply mumbled in disbelief. That is before he gripped his hands and scowled with fury before lunging at her and pinned her under him on the bed. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" He all but roared out in rage. "DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SAY THAT ABOUT MY OWN MOTHER?!"

Marianne herself was quite surprised, yet she was touched by how much he seemed to care for her. "Lelouch, I'm speaking the truth."

"Then HOW can you prove that?!" Scowled the teenager darkly.

"What about the time you said I was like an angel that one time I washed you and tucked you into bed?"

"A-And when did I do either one of those?!" Cried out a now embarrassed Lelouch.

"When you were four."

THAT made the now shocked boy drop his hold on his mother and back up in disbelief. "W...W...What?"

"You heard me right, Lulu-chan." Marianne said happily. She sat up and smiled. "Now do you believe me?"

"B-But how...?!" Was all he could mutter out.

(After one explanation)

"And that's how I'm here." Finished Marianne, whom despite not showing it was worried of what her child would react like.

Lelouch was stunned and just looked at the floor in thought. Inside his mind, however...

'DAMN BASTARD!' That scream of hatred at his father was the only thought that went through his head right now.

Marianne walked over and pulled Lelouch into a hug. "There there, now I'm here for you, Lulu-chan." she whispered while rubbing his back.

At that moment, Lelouch decided to let all his bottled up emotions be unleashed as he cried on his mother's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed without restraint.

"There there...it's alright...let it all out..."

This went on for a few minutes with Marianne glad to be there for her son.

Eventually they separated with Lelouch cleaning his face from the tears that came from his eyes. "T-Thank you...Kaa-san."

"You're welcome Sochi." she smiled while patting him on the back.

"Now what?" Lelouch asked curious.

"Simple. I'm going to help you get reunited with Nunnally."

"H-HOW?!" He asked shocked yet hopeful.

"Just leave it to me."

(Later)

"Lady Nunnally." Both Marianne and Lelouch said as one as they knelled in front of the mentioned princess. The rest of the council kneeled too as Nunnally moved into the room.

"Thank you for coming, Lelouch Lamperouge." Said the girl gently but firm.

"It's an honor to have you come here." he spoke with his head bowed.

"Why thank you for saying that." She answered back with a giggle.

"Lady Nunnally, it might seem out of place of me, but can me and Lelouch speak with you in private?" asked Marianne.

That question surprised the young princess before she asked, "Why?"

"It's a matter that is best spoken not in the open."

"Hmmm...I see...I just hope it's nothing awful like a kidnapping attempt." Nunnally said with a frown.

"No, nothing of the sort."

"I would NEVER do such a thing!" spoke Lelouch with a firm tone.

That made both his mother and sister smile happily before the latter nodded in approval.

"Very well, we will discuss this in a separate room."

With that, the trio left the room.

(In another room)

"Well, here we are..." Began Nunnally, "Now what do you want to talk about?"

Marianne dropped the expression and sniffled as she smiled with tears running down her cheeks.

"W-What's wrong, Anya-chan?" Asked worriedly the young princess.

Marianne didn't respond and just rushed over before hugging Nunnally.

"E-Eh?! W-Why are you hugging me?"

"Nunnally, I'm so glad to see you, after so many years."

"T-That voice..." Muttered the princess with wide eyes, recognizing it at once despite how long it had been… She slowly wrapped her arms around Marianne and looked at her confused and shocked.

"It seems you figured it out, no...Nunnally-chan?" Chuckled Lelouch warmly.

Nunnally looked at Lelouch in surprise while Marianne pulled back from the hug. "W-What did you just call me, Lelouch Lamperouge?" Questioned the young girl nervous.

"Nunnally-chan."

'B-But why would he call me that? U-Unless...h-he remembers?' She thought surprised yet hopeful.

"Nunnally, we have much to talk about."

The mentioned looked at her mother, not that she knew that yet, and asked "About what?"

(Later)

"...And that's how me and Lelouch decided to meet up with you, Nunnally-chan." Finished Marianne nervous.

Her daughter looked at the floor while trying to let that all sink in.

"Don't you believe us?" Lelouch asked before sighing. "To be honest, I can't blame you."

"It's not that...it's just, a lot to take in." She answered with a shocked tone in her voice.

"Just take in a few deep breathes sweetie." spoke Marianne.

"A-Alright." she nodded while slowly breathing in and out. A few moments later she sighed. "So now what should we do, Kaa-san?" Asked Nunally to her mother curious.

"I'm going to work out a plan to end your father and get both of you back in power."

"Good, but we need a good time and opportunity for the plan to even work." Lelouch said seriously.

"You just leave that to me." she smiled with a dark glint.

Both siblings in response couldn't help but shiver from nervousness...and excitement.

"In the meantime, you two act like everything's still as Charles left it."

"Very well."

"Good." she smiled before pulling Nunnally into a kiss.

"WHAT THE-?!" Gasped Lelouch in shock with a blush on his face.

She pulled back from Nunnally blushing face before grabbing Lelouch's face and kissed him next.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Cried out the poor princess with a blush on her face.

"What? I'm just giving you two kisses for good luck."

"I-I see...s-still a k-kiss to either the c-cheek or t-the forehead would have been e-enough..." Stuttered the blushing prince.

"Why?"

"B-Because a k-kiss on th-e l-lips..." Mumbled Nunnally before blushing brightly and burying her face in her palms from embarrassment.

"Oh! I see, you want more. I never knew you two were so mature." she giggled.

"W-Wait! W-We didn't mean that!" Both of them cried out at once.

She giggled while her kids looked away.

(Later)

Charles stood in the World of C with a smile of satisfaction. Behind him was a darkly smiling Marianne still acting as Anya. "Soon, the time for Ragnarok will be at hand."

'More like the time for your demise~!' thought Marianne while hiding a sharp blade in her pocket.

In front of them were both Lelouch and Nunally glaring at the emperor of Britannia.

"Father, how could you do this?" frowned Nunnally.

"How could I Not?" Chuckled back the mad emperor.

"Is this just another way to gain power?" snarled Lelouch.

'I wonder the same.' Inwardly deadpanned the former empress.

"You two will watch as the world becomes one!"

"Is that so~?" Chuckled Marianne, confusing her soon to be ex husband. She walked up just as he turned to her and swung the blade at him.

*SLASH!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Roared in pain the madman as the knife slashed his chest!

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." smirked Marianne.

"W-Why you damn whore!" Screamed darkly the betrayed man.

"Because, a mother has to put her kids first before anything."

"Agreed." Chuckled Lelouch darkly.

Charles coughed and gurgled before dropping to his knees and glared at all of them darkly while they smirked.

"Now, in the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia, I command you Charles Vi Britannia to DIE!"

Charles sent one last glare before his body started to slowly disappear.

"He's finally gone." Mumbled Nunnally.

"And that means it's time for a change." spoke Marianne.

"Indeed, but how?" Lelouch asked curious.

"Simple. You take over over Britannia while controlling the other royals so they can't get in your way, then slowly work on changing things around for the better."

"Alright./As you wish."

(Timeskip)

It has been a few months ever since Charles' death and both Lelouch and Nunnally taking over Britannia, mainly thanks to Lelouch's gear on his family. This kept anyone from trying to overthrow him and he became king with Nunnally and 'Aya' as his advisors.

Not only that, but he earned most of the public support from most countries' inhabitants by making new laws to make them equal to the Britannians. This was tricky considering the boundaries for britannians and Japanese, but like most problems, it would take time to slowly fix itself. As a result, many rebel groups lost support as the public sided with the new kinder and more fair emperor Lelouch.

Something that stunned his friends who had no idea he was a prince, but were happy that he was trying to mend the troubles instead of making them worse.

Right now we can see the new emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, sitting on his room as he was listening to many current troubles given by the chancellor.

"And so the eastern coast is having a dispute over a chain of islands fifty miles from them."

"I see." Frowned the emperor. "Send a note I'll send someone there to settle this problem."

"As you wish, your majesty!"

Lelouch leaned back while Marianne walked in just as the messenger left.

"So how is the job, dear~?" She teased amused.

"Fine, kaa-san." he whispered.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan, it gets easier with time." Said Nunnally as she came in. She blushed since their mom sat on Lelouch's lap while rubbing her hand against his other leg.

That caused the mentioned boy to blush as well.

"I've been thinking Lelouch-kun, Nunnally-chan."

"About what, Kaa-chan?" Asked Nunnally curious.

"It's time 'Anya' gets even closer."

"Which means?" Asked a now worried Lelouch.

"Marriage of course."

"...W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Cried out both siblings with red faces!

She grinned before crashing her lips against her son's.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Cried out Nunnally as CC, now their official maid, poked her head through the door and asked curiously:

"Is there anything I missed?"


	87. Kitana, Mileena, and Sindel

Dark mother's love

Kitana, Mileena, and Sindel

Mortal Kombat

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sindel was currently sitting in the bedchamber she and Shao Kahn shared while thinking over to what she just heard and saw. 'To think Kitana and Mileena would do that to each other. I can't help but feel happy knowing this. Maybe now they can grow closer than before.'

You see Sindel might have been surprise when her daughter was cloned, but that didn't stop her from seeing Mileena as her daughter, even if she didn't outwardly show it that much. Especially when it came to their fighting abilities, which she on occasion will brutally attack her foes. That includes annoying playboys and bitches.

'I hope Mileena will be alright. I don't want Shao Kahn to get rid of her for no reason. She's a strong fighter and someone who is worthy enough to survive then be killed off like trash.' She thought with a frown. 'Same thing with Kitana, she's not a weak princess but a proud warrior. Just like me and if he tries anything I will not stand idly around. And I will protect my daughters!'

This reminded her of the tyrant and how he was the one who made her and Kitana live here after conquering Edenia, making her sad for her former husband. And to say the least she was pissed off was nothing.

'I could just outright betray him but he would find out and have me killed.' She thought while thinking of some dark ideas. 'I need to be smart about this, especially for my daughters.'

We cut to said daughters who were getting themselves all cleaned up.

"Sister." Mileena said while washing Kitana's back. "Want me to wash your hair next or your cock?"

"Back. Save that last part for later."

She smiled at that before rubbing her back more with the soap. "I really did enjoy what we did, but do you think we may have been too loud? What if someone saw or heard us?"

"Then we deal with the consequences." Kitana reassured. "And don't worry, I will protect you my dear sister."

"That's my line, but I don't mind sister." she smiled leaning in and licked the side of Kitana's face.

Kitana grinned at that. "Oh you." She then leaned over and licked Mileena's cheek.

She grinned before they started making out as we cut back to Sindel.

She was making her way down the hall while pondering a solution she might have in mind. 'Cutting his head off, no that's too messy, poison him, no tried that and failed….Mmm, maybe something simple like food poisoning or….! I got it!' She grinned. 'I'll scream so loud that his head explodes from the high pitch! It works with my enemies so why not him...but I have to be cautious, one false step and I'm dead.'

She kept walking to where Shao Kahn would be, in the throne room, and spotted Kitana and Mileena rounding the corner.

"So Kitana." Mileena said to her sister. "Want to train or have something to eat?"

"As long as it's not someone we know."

"I'm not that desperate."

"But you did eat that guy last week."

"He was trying to make a move on me!" She pouted. "I was just giving him a fitting death."

Kitana rolled her eyes before stopping. "Oh, hello mother."

"Hello Kitana, Mileena." She said while acting like her usual self. "How are things today?"

"Fine," Mileena said. "Just had an intense workout."

'I'll bet.' thought Sindel with a hidden smirk. "Well it's good to see you're not faltering. It's best to stay strong at all times, and I do mean ALL times."

Kitana heard the hidden tone under it and raised an eyebrow. "Right mother, look we need to get going."

"Then get going." She said while walking to the side. "I'm going to have a little chat with your father."

"Ok." Mileena said. "Have fun mom."

'No matter how many times she says that, I feel happy hearing that word.' Sindel thought with a smile as her daughter's walked away. 'I can only hope I'm successful, then neither of them will be harmed by that...monster!'

As we enter the throne room, we see the tyrant pondering his next Mortal Kombat for Earthrealm.

"Mmm, maybe if I send Mileena in as my champion I could make those fools distracted as Kitana kills them in their sleep?" He thought outloud. "But if they get caught," he smirked. "I could always let them be taken. My army needs no weaklings. Only the strong shall fight for their emperor!"

What he failed to realize was Sindel overhearing all of that with a scowl on her face.

'That bastard!' She thought while clenching her fist. 'You would send my daughters to their deaths just because YOU think they're weak! That's it! I'm going to kill you right here RIGHT NOW!'

"Now maybe if-gah!" He yelled as his ears started to ring and increase in pain. "W-What's going GAH!" he looked around and held his ears while trying to move up from his throne while gritting his teeth. 'Where is that cursed sound coming from!?'

Sindel continued to scream higher and higher from her hiding place, which was behind a large pillar, as Shao Kahn started to feel the effects of her sound based attack. 'Hope you like it you monster! I hope you scream in the Netherworld!'

"GAH!" He screamed as the sound became louder and louder before feeling his ears ring and his head getting ready to explode. 'Damn that noise!' he looked around and spotted a pillar that he assumed was the one and let out a battle cry before running at it and slammed his spiked shoulder pad into it, causing it to crack and fall over before breaking.

Sindel stopped the attack as Shao Khan saw his wife.

"You little whore!" He yelled while summoning his wrath hammer. "You dare attack your emperor!"

"You are no emperor of mine. Especially when you would sacrifice my daughters without hesitation." she scowled. "That's why I'm done. I'm going to end you here and now!"

"Right," he frowned before using his war hammer to knock her into a wall. "Like you have a chance to defeat me in battle."

She hissed from the impact and saw him charge at her before she ducked from the hammer nearly smashing into her and charged up her energy into a purple flaming orb before launching it against his chest and sent him flying back.

He growled before sending a large green pole right at her and made impact to her arm. "You think you can win? You are nothing!" He then charged right at Sindel.

She cried out from the attack to her arm before feeling the hammer hit her stomach and sent her flying through the air and rolled along the ground. 'Damn it! I felt a few ribs break from that.'

Shao Kahn charged again before sending a large green hammer at her as it sent her flying into a pillar. "You will fall!"

(With the sisters)

As this was occurring the sisters were walking towards the throne room. They were silent before hearing sounds coming from the direction along with a small rumble.

"What was that?" Asked Mileena.

"I don't know but it might be a revolt." Spoke Kitana. The both of them rushed down the hall and heard a louder crash before entering and saw Shao Kahn holding their mother up by her throat with his hammer in his free hand.

"You little whore." He growled. "You thought you could defeat me? You are just as weak as Mileena and Kitana."

Both growled before going wide eyed seeing him pull his weapon back to end their mother for good.

"No!" Kitana yelled before throwing her iron fan right at Shao Khan's arm. "You will not harm our mother!"

He yelled as he felt the fan cutting his arm. "You dare attack your emperor!"

"You're the one who dare to harm our mother." growled Mileena pulling out her sais while Kitana caught her fan and both charged at him.

"Then you will die as well!" He yelled while throwing Sindel away as he used his Emperor's robe to defect Kitana's fan and hit Mileena with his wrath hammer.

Kitana narrowed her eyes and jumped up before throwing her fans at him again while Mileena hissed from the impact the weapon had on her.

Shao Kahn then blocked the fans again before grabbing Kitana and throwing her into Mileena. "You are weak! Not even worth my effort!"

Both groaned and tried to help each other up. Only to get punched into a pillar as Sindel looked on with rage in her eyes.

She pushed herself up and ran at the emperor just as he raised his hammer up and jumped on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Leave them alone!"

"You damn whore get off me!" He yelled while trying to get her off.

"Kitana, Mileena! Cover your ears!" She yelled before taking a deep breath.

Both covered their ears before Sindel let out her loudest scream possible directly at Shao Kahn who let out a cry from the ringing sensation in his head.

"GAH!" He screamed as the ringing sensation increased to unheard of frequencies before feeling his head exploding. "GA-"

KABOOM!

The emperor's head exploded in blood and flesh as the body started to twitch and fall to the ground with a thud.

Sindel panted as they all looked at the body slowly start to stop twitching. "He's dead...finally."

"Mother/mom!" Both girls said before hugging her tight.

"Gah, girls...I'm still in pain you know." she hissed while putting an arm around them. "First we need to get ourselves fixed up, then you can hug me tighter."

"Mom." Mileena said. "That was….really cool."

Sindel chuckled at that before they slowly walked out of the throne room.

(Later on)

Each of the woman had taken some medicine and applied gauze to their bodies, luckily they didn't suffer any critical injuries, but they still took it slow when they headed back to the throne room.

"That really hurt." Kitana hissed. "But why did you fight him mother?"

"He wanted to send you to your deaths in the next Mortal Kombat tournament." she confessed while seeing their stunned expressions. "Hearing that and him laughing about it like it was nothing made me snap. I was not going to let that bastard risk your lives like they were nothing. So I decided to risk my life to end his because the last thing I wanted was to see my daughters be killed because of his decision."

Mileena froze at that. "You….think I'm your daughter? But mom, I'm a clone."

"Even so, I still care for you Mileena." She said before Mileena hugged her.

"Mom." She said with a smile. "I always thought you hated me and thought I was nothing but an imposter."

"At first yes, but after a whole I saw you as something more, I saw you as my daughter. You may not be my biological daughter but," she kissed her head. "I love you all the same Mileena."

Mileena smiled and felt tears run down her cheeks and hugged Sindel tighter, but carefully, in response.

"Mother." Kitana said before hugging her. "What about me?"

She chuckled at that. "You, Kitana, are my sweet child, both of you are." she leaned in and kissed both on the foreheads. "That is why I'm going to try and set up a way so you two have a kingdom to rule."

"How about letting sister rule instead?" Asked Mileena. "She is first in line after all."

"Nonsense. Both of you are fit to rule."

"But mom, you're technically the next one in line since you're queen." spoke Mileena.

"Yes mother." Kitana nodded. "You are the new empress of Outworld now."

"Very well, I'll take control, for now." she spoke before walking over and sat in the throne. "Meaning we need to alert all of Outworld of the chance."

"Yes mother/mom." They bowed.

She grinned a little at that as her daughters rushed out of the room.

(Later)

We find the two princesses laying on their beds as Kitana rubbed Mileena's back.

"Mmm, that feels good sister." smiled Mileena without her veil on. "And here I thought you'd make me do this to you first."

"Well you looked a little stressed so I'm giving you a nice back massage." Kitana said while rubbing down her ass. "Maybe an ass massage too."

Mileena shuddered with a smile before a knock came at the door. "Come in."

Sindel walked in and smiled at the scene. "You two look like you're having a good time."

"Of course mother." Kitana said while moving her hands away from Mileena's ass. "Just bonding like sisters should." 'I hope she didn't see that.'

Sindel shut the door and walked over. "You mean like how you two 'bonded' in your bedroom earlier?"

Both blushed red while going wide eyed.

"W-What are you talking about mom?" Asked Mileena.

"You know, the 'bonding' where you stripped naked and 'stuck' each others cocks into your 'holes'." she crossed her arms while putting on a serious face and internally chuckling.

"W-We didn't do that!" Kitana blushed. "We were just….getting dressed!"

"Yeah mom, we were getting dressed."

"Girls, don't act like I'm stupid." she frowned. "I saw and heard it all."

Both gulped as Sindel 'glared' at them.

"Mom?" Mileena gulped. "Are we...in trouble?"

"No, but I expect you two to be honest with me." she smiled. "Besides, we all have something in common."

"And that would be?" Asked Kitana confused.

"I love you both like lovers."

"Wait WHAT?!" Both yelled in shock.

"I love you both like a mother, but also can't deny you two are quite the beautiful women." she smirked with a seductive tone.

"Um mom." Mileena blushed. "Did that bastard hit your head too much? Because I think you're an illusion."

"Yeah mother, you're kind of….odd right now."

"Oh? And pray tell, what's so odd about what you two did?" she raised an eyebrow.

They tried to come up with a sentence but found that they couldn't.

"That's what I thought." She said with an internal chuckle. "And that's not the only thing I meant."

"Huh?" Mileena said before seeing a bulge in her mom's lower region. "Huh?!"

Sindel smirked and reached down before moving her clothes aside and sighed with relief as her cock stood up. "Finally, these clothes seem to always hug a little too tight."

Kitana's eyes widened. "M-Mother….you have one too?!"

"Of course I do. How do you think you two acquired your own cocks? By magic?" she chuckled. "I was born with this my whole life, so it makes sense Kitana would be born with one, and Mileena would gain one."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because that….bastard decided to make you forget." She frowned. "Trust me, he hates hermaphrodites." she smirked. "So you two, do you still think it's weird?"

"No mom."

"It's not, it just caught us off guard mother."

Sindel chuckled at that as she saw her daughter's sporting their own bulges. "What say I help you with those?" she licked her lips while walking over.

"Mother." Kitana said before Mileena started to grab her clothes and tore them off. "Mileena!"

"What?" She said while taking her own clothes off. "I wanted to see you naked again."

Kitana sighed at the logic before gasping as her mother cupped her breasts and started fondling them.

"My, you really are endowed." She grinned while pinching Kitana's nipples as said girl moaned loudly at that. "And sensitive too." she leaned in near her ear. "And I'm going to make it all the better~"

"Mom." Mileena said while moving behind Kitana. "Could you let me give sister an anus fuck?"

"You could just say fuck her in the ass."

"Please?" She said with a smile, well grin in this case as she was still using her real mouth.

"By all means."

"Thanks mom!" She said before Sindel picked Kitana up and layed her on her stomach. Mileena moved over Kitana with her cock rubbing against her ass. "I'm going to enjoy fucking your tight little hole."

Kitana moaned as the cock started pushing into her anus. "Ah!"

"Good job Mileena, keep putting your cock into her." smiled Sindel before crouching down near Kitana's face and guided her cock near her. "Open up Kitana."

She gulped before opening her mouth as she felt the cock entering her mouth.

"How does it taste?" Sindel grinned.

Kitana let out a muffled reply and moaned as Mileena pushed in deeper, causing the vibrations to surround her mother's cock in return.

"Wow sister. You're really tight." Mileena grunted. "Even more than before."

"Mmm!" Kitana moaned.

"Oh! Remember, don't talk with your mouth full." smirked Sindel grabbing her daughter's head and started to move her cock back and forth with a grunt. "Your mouth is so wet and tight!"

"Don't forget her anus." Grunted Mileena as she thrusted her cock deeper into the tight folds. "Mom, could you do this to me after we're done?"

"Of course we can. But no biting."

"I promise mom." she grunted and gripped Kitana's ass while slowly speeding her thrusts. "Ah! Sister! We should do more anal after today!"

Kitana moaned in response as she felt her pussy getting wetter. 'I never thought something like this would happen.'

Sindel grinned as she thrusted her cock into her daughter's mouth as Kitana felt her cock getting hard. 'This is better than masturbating!' "Mileena, what say you go ahead and help your sister out with her 'big' problem?"

"Ok mom." She grinned before putting her hand on Kitana's cock and started to rub hard on it. "Wow, you're harder than a few hours ago!" 'Damn it!'

Kitana moaned from the rubbing while Sindel groaned and started moving her hips faster.

"Mom, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Sindel grunted. "Remember Kitana, try to take in every last drop!"

Kitana moaned as her cock was getting ready to cum. She then felt hot cum pouring it her anus and mouth as her cum exploded out of her cock. 'Oh yes!'

"Ahhhh! That's it Kitana! Drink it all!" moaned Sindel in a demanding tone while burying her cock as deep as possible to keep her sperm inside her daughter's throat.

"Oh sister!" Mileena moaned as she thrusted harder into the anus. "Take all my cum!"

'So much cum!' She thought while feeling her stomach getting full. 'So much…'

Sindel and Mileena panted before slowly pulling out of Kitana who gasped and panted with the sperm in her ass slowly seeping out through her legs.

"Sister," Mileena grinned as she changed her mouth into a human one before licking her lips and licked her anus. "You really took a lot of my cum."

"Now now Mileena, we need to make sure we all have fun." smirked Sindel.

"Yes mom." She said while moving back. "But could you now give me a ass fucking?"

Sindel grinned as she moved towards Mileena. "Just say anal dear, it's easier."

"Mom, can you give me an anal?"

She nodded before picking her up and moved her on her back with her cock poking the hole. "Just remember Mileena, I've hardly used this, so I'll be flooding your cute ass with much more then you gave Kitana."

"Yes m-AHH!" She cried out as she felt her anus getting pushed by Sindel's cock. "Oh it feels so good!"

"Oh yes! It's been too long since I fucked an ass!" groaned Sindel slowly inching her dick into Mileena's ass. Just as Kitana started to get up and moved towards Mileena's mouth.

"Take it!" She yelled as her cock poked the mouth. "Just like I did to mother's cock!"

Mileena smiled and opened her mouth before Kitana pushed her cock in and tried to relax her throat so more of it could go in. "Mmm!"

"Now now Mileena," Kitana teased. "No talking with your mouth full."

"Oooh yes, I can't wait til I get to your pussies." grinned Sindel feeling Mileena's tight anus squeeze around her cock.

'And your anus.' Thought Mileena as she felt the cocks thrusting deeper into her mouth and anus. "Mmm~!"

Kitana grinned before grabbing her head and thrusted her cock up and down the wet mouth. "Mother, how's my sister's anus?"

"Nice and tight!" She grunted. "It's like I can feel it sucking on me all over. I'll make sure to turn this tight ass inside out and dump a big load in it!"

"Same with me!" Kitana grunted while seeing Mileena's cock getting nice and hard. "Mother, I think she's ready to be milked."

"Care to help her with that or should I?"

Kitana grinned before grabbing Mileena's cock and rubbed it. "Let's do this together mother."

Mileena moaned as her cock began to grow from the double rubbing. 'Oh yes! It's so good!'

Sindel leaned in closer and started licking around the cock while Kitana rubbed, making Mileena moan louder in response.

"I'm about to cum!" Kitana grunted as she felt Mileena's cock twitching. "And so is Mileena!"

"Same here, and it's going to be a big one!" grunted Sindel. "Take it all in Mileena!"

"MMMM!" She moaned loudly as she felt the hot cum pouring into her as her cock poured out her own sperm into the bed. 'I'm filling up!'

Mother and daughter moaned feeling their release with Sindel's making Mileena's belly slowly get filled a little.

After a lot of cumming, Milenna felt the cocks slowly pull out as the cum flowed out of her anus. "Ahh~"

Sindel panted with a smile. "Oh gods, that felt amazing! And seeing you like that is better than I imagined."

"Mother." Kitana said while feeling her snatch getting wet. "Should I...fuck your pussy or the other way around?"

"I'm going to turn your little pussy inside out." smirked Sindel with a dark lustful grin.

She blushed before laying on her back. "Then fuck me mother."

"Don't mind if I do." Sindel smirked before putting her cock right into her pussy. Both moaned while Sindel grasped Kitana's breasts. "Tell me, how much sperm did you plan on pouring into your sister? Enough to give you children after children?"

"Yes mother." She moaned. "We wanted an army of children."

"Then that's how much I will pour into you." She grinned before thrusting her cock into her daughter's folds. "I'll make sure you both give birth to my children!"

Kitana moaned as her cock got hard again. "Mother!"

She grinned while fondling Kitana's breasts. 'This is the most fun I had in centuries!'

"Ah! M-Mother!" Kitana moaned from the sensation while Sindel started to move faster. "Your horse cock is so big!"

"That's because it's filled with plenty of baby batter for both of you!"

"Yes mother! Make me a slut!" She cried out with pleasure.

Mileena panted and rubbed her own cock seeing the scene before noticing her mother's wet pussy and gave a devious grin of her own before slowly crawling over.

"You are really a slut my daughter." Sindel grinned as she thrusted her cock deeper into the tight folds. That's when she felt the tip of something rubbing against her own pussy from behind.

"Mom, I want to fuck that pussy of yours." Mileena grinned. She grabbed Sindel's hips and started to slowly push her cock in, causing both of them groan in response.

"Ah!" Kitana moaned as Sindel started to thrust in her faster and harder while Mileena started to thrust her cock into the wet snatch.

"Ah! Y-You sneaky little girl." moaned Sindel with a smirk to Mileena with said girl reaching up to grab her chest.

"I am your daughter mom." She grinned while cupping the breasts and rubbed then hard. "Oh your breasts are so firm."

"Come on Mileena, keep moving your hips or I might get bored." teased Sindel moving her cock back and forth in Kitana with a grunt. "Come on Kitana, tighten up your slutty hole more."

"Yes mother/mom!" They yelled as they started to tighten/thrust harder and faster.

'This is so good!' Sindel thought while feeling her cock twitching like mad. "Take in every last drop!"

"Yes mother!" Kitana cried out as she felt her pussy taking in the hot seed and her cock pouring sperm onto Sindel's body and her own. "AHHH!"

"Mom." Mileena grunted as her cock began to twitch. "I'm cumming!"

Sindel felt the sperm shoot into her and cried out in bliss. She then felt her cock pouring more cum into Kitana's pussy.

"Mother/mom!" Both girls cried out as they continued this cycle of instant cumming. Eventually though they all panted with Mileena and Sindel pulling out of the holes they came in.

"Mother…." Kitana moaned. "That….was fun."

"Amazing….so much cum….inside." Mileena panted out with amazement.

"You….filled me...up." Sindel panted with a grin. "I might get pregnant with your child, Mileena."

"Mother." Kitana frowned. "I...wanted to….do that…."

"Well what's stopping you?"

She slowly got up and moved towards Sindel's snatch and slowly put her cock into the cum filled hole. "Mother, get pregnant with my sperm!"

"Ah!" moaned Sandel from the sudden thrusts while grabbing the floor. "That's it Kitana, fuck me!"

Kitana nodded before thrusting deep into her as Milenna slowly moved towards her ass and grinned.

"Sister, let's fuck your anus again."

"Why not take mother's mouth? After all she did fuck our mouths." grinned Kitana.

She thought about it before grinning and walked towards Sindel, after she slapped Kitana's ass, and placed her cock over Sindel's mouth. "Take my dick mom!" before she pushed it into the hole.

"Mmm." Sindel moaned as she felt her cock getting bigger as Kitana thrusted her cock deep into the tight folds. "Mmm~"

"Mom." Mileena chuckled. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's not polite."

'Oh I'll remember that you two.'

"Mother, you are tighter than Mileena's folds!" Kitana grunted as she thrusted deeper into the wet folds.

"And mom's mouth is so wet!" Mileena said while moving her cock up and down the mouth. "And warm too."

"Wait, I got an idea." smirked Kitana. "What if the two of us cum in her together?"

"That would work sister." She grinned. She pulled out and made Sindel sit up before they grabbed parts of her and stood up with her before she rubbed the tip against her mother's pussy and started forcing it in with all three of them groaning.

"Ah!" Sindel cried out. "Yes, that's it my daughters!" 'It's so big now!'

"Ah! It's so snug." grunted Mileena.

"Yes and tight!" Kitana groaned. "Mileena, let's thrust together into mothers slut hole!"

"You read my mind." She grinned as they started to thrust in unison. The feeling of their cocks together and the snug feeling made it even better.

'Oh yes! This is what I wanted!' Sindel thought as she felt the cocks making her stomach bulge. "More! Thrust in me more!"

They nodded as they thrusted deeper into the pussy while moaning from the feel of their own cocks rubbing against each other.

Kitana looked at her mother's cock flopping from the bouncing and got an idea. She carefully made sure her mother wouldn't fall off and used one hand to grasp it and made it line up with her mother's face. "Mother, get ready to take in your own seed when we cum!"

She nodded. "Kitana! Mileena! Make me a mother again! Make me cum!"

"Let's do this every day!" grunted Mileena. "I want to knock you both up!"

"Yes!" Grunted Kitana. "I want to be knocked up by both of you!"

Sindel moaned while feeling her cock twitching like mad and her daughters cocks began to twitch wildly. "Yes! I'm cumming!"

Both sisters grunted before their dicks twitched and started feeling Sindel's pussy tighten up with said mother crying out as her cock twitched and shot her seed up and right into her mouth and face.

"Take our cum!" Both girls cried out before pouring in their cum into their mother's womb as a large cum belly formed.

"Oh yes! Knock me up my daughters!"

All of them cried out before they slowly stopped cumming with the girls falling on their ass with their mother still on their cocks, all of them panting.

"Mother." Kitana said. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"Yeah," Mileena grinned. "So that you get knocked up with both our sperm."

"I love you two." she smiled while hugging them as best as she could.

"We love you too mother/mom." They smiled while carefully hugging her.

Sindel felt happy at that while feeling her cock still cumming. "Drink up girls, there's enough for the both of you."

Both leaned over and licked the sides with the cum dribbling out while Sindel licked some of the seed from her own face. 'Not bad.'

"Mom." Mileena smiled. "Let's fuck every hour."

"I will think about it." Sindel grinned. "But right now let's keep your baby makers in my slut hole."

(Timeskip)

Sindel sat on the throne with Kitana and Mileena on both sides of her, each one having a noticeably bigger belly.

"This is the life right sister?" Asked Mileena while rubbing Sindel's belly.

"Sure is." She grinned while also rubbing her mother's belly. "So mother, want to fuck later?"

"And one cock or both?" Mileena remarked with a grin.

"One at a time, we need to be careful of the babies after all."

"Fine." Mileena sighed. "But I really wanted that for six months."

"And you will get it after the children are born." Kitana sighed. "But if it helps, you can have my cock in your anus, ok?"

"Thank you sister!"

Kitana smiled before feeling a kick. "Mother, it moved."

"Mine too." Mileena smiled. "And she is a puncher."

"Same with my daughter."

"Well I can't wait till they are born, then I can knock you both up again and again." smirked Sindel.

"Same with you mother/mom." Both grinned as a woman looked at them from the shadows with a grin.

'Things are looking up, and so am I.'


	88. Yang and Raven

Mother's dark love

Yang and Raven

RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, RWBY's room-

Yang sighed on her bed as she looked at the ceiling. Her sister and teammates were busy training and she was forced to pet sit Zwei. Overall she was bored out of her mind.

And it didn't help that just a week ago she saw her own mother, the one she thought had abandoned her when she was little. And that soured her mood significantly.

"Arf." Zwei barked. "Arf arf."

"It's nothing boy, just a little miffed." she replied while rubbing the corgi's head.

"Arf." He barked with a wag of his tail before feeling a presence and growled. "Grrr."

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

Zwei ran towards a wall and continued to growl at it before barking loudly. "ARF ARF ARF!"

Yang stood up before she and the dog saw a red portal open up out of nowhere with her eyes widening as her mother walked through without her mask on.

"...this brings back memories." She said while looking at Yang. "Right Yang?"

"ARF ARF ARF!" Zwei barked at the woman.

She looked at the dog before picking it up. "So my fool of a husband sent you a dog. How like him trying to protect his own children."

"Put him down." frowned Yang taking a stance. "Now."

She looked at Yang before putting the dog down. "You have grown into a beautiful woman Yang, you have my body but with my foolish husband's hair." she frowned. "Tell me, how's he been lying to you for all these years?"

"What do you mean lying!" Yang yelled. "He wasn't lying to me or Ruby!"

"Oh really? Then what did he say happened? About me?"

"That you walked out on us." She glared. "That you never cared about being a mother and I was an unwanted child."

A blast of cold dark air enveloped the area as Raven looked ready to cut someone down. "That is so far from the truth I'm tempted to go hunt down your father and end him right then and there."

Yang was surprised at that. She thought she would just brush it off, not go into a hunting spree.

"Would you care to hear the true reason before or AFTER I kill your father?"

"Before, and don't kill him. Ruby still needs him and Uncle Qrow."

Raven frowned at the mention of her brother. "Fine. I didn't abandon you. The opposite actually, those two took you away from me!"

"What?!" She said with wide eyes. "T-That's crazy! My dad would never do that."

"He would." Raven said. "And he did because he said I was being too obsessive with you. Ha! That fool just never understood what a mother's bond could do to help their child. And even then he had the audacity to try and keep me away."

Yang just stood there confused. 'Obsessive? Huh? What is she talking about?'

"When you were born I did everything to make you feel loved. When you cried, I rocked you to sleep. When you were hungry, I fed you. Even when you slept I made sure not to turn away even for a second."

"Then why did you just leave? If you wanted us back why didn't you just get us?"

"Because they were jealous! They were jealous I was such a good parent and put the biggest restraining order on me! I couldn't raise you anymore so I was forced to watch a you grew up listening whatever garbage they fed you." she scowled.

"Then, you were jealous of mom!"

She scowled at that. "I wasn't jealous of Summer, but I was angry she was raising you. But I still missed her after she died. However, I'm here now and no restraining order will tear us apart! I will raise you like I should have had years ago!"

"Well I'm already old enough to where I'm fine on my own." she frowned.

"Yet you act like a spoiled child." Raven frowned. "Acting without restraint, without a strategy, and you nearly died by that mute bitch. If you keep this up you will lose something that will never be fixed." she walked up to Yang and looked down at her. "I'm going to help both of us with this next move."

Yang frowned. "Yeah, like I can trust you."

She looked at Yang before hugging her. "You don't have to trust me, but know that whatever decision you make is ok with me. You are my baby and even if you become a cold hearted killer like me, I will still love you Yang." she made Yang face her and kissed her on the forehead.

Yang felt her eyes water before hugging her back. "M-Mom…"

Raven rubbed her back while smiling. "There there Yang, I'm here for you, I always have been."

She started to cry while her pent up emotions poured out. "Mom…"

'I finally get to hold her like this again. It's been too long, and she's turned into a beautiful woman. So beautiful in fact…' she looked at Yang. "Yang, tell me the truth, are you interested in someone?"

"Not really, besides Blake and Jaune. But Blake has a thing for Weiss and Jaune is kind of….dating Ruby." 'I'm going to make sure they don't go that far, or else!'

"Good, because I know for a fact you haven't go that far. But what say we change that~?" whispered Raven with a seductive tone.

She backed away. "W-What? Mom what are you saying?"

"What? I just want to make sure you know what happens."

"But mom! T-That's incest! It's frowned upon!"

"Not in Vale. It's a common practice." Raven grinned. "So it's not illegal."

Yang blushed before her mom pushed her on the bed and crawled over her with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Now let's see if you can endure my hunger Yang?" She grinned before grabbing her breasts. "Mmm, good sized D cup, just like me when I was your age."

"A-Ah!" gasped Yang from the sudden grab and tried to reach up and push Raven off, but her mother was faster and leaned down before she started licking at Yang's neck. "AH!"

"Don't be like that." She said in between licks. "It's all so we can re-bond in more ways than one."

Yang gasped as her mom kept licking up higher while giving her breasts squeeze after squeeze.

'Her breasts are really firm, and soft. I'm so tempted to lick them but I can wait a little while longer.' Raven thought as she licked a little faster as Yang's nipples hardened.

"S-Stop." Yang moaned out while tingling from the tongue and hands.

"No, I want to do this." She said. "And don't worry, I'm just showing you my love."

'Love! This is not the average kind of love!' she thought before her mom undid her top and saw her breasts out in the open.

"Take a look at these breasts." She grinned. "They are so big that I might," she licked her lips. "Take a bite out of them."

Yang's eyes widened and opened her mouth before letting out a louder moan as Raven started licking around her nipples.

'This tastes really good.' Thought Raven while taking a little nip of Yang's breast. 'And sweet as well.'

"AH! M-Mom!" moaned Yang in return. 'I can't believe she's actually licking my chest.'

Raven grinned before moving away from the breasts and started squeezing them hard. "Yang, you are so cute when you moan like a little bitch."

"H-Hey!"

"Well you moan like one." She grinned while pinching her nipples. "So you are a bitch, my bitch to be precise."

Yang tried glaring but ended up moaning louder in reply while feeling her body get warmer and could start feeling a wet sensation slowly coming out in between her legs.

"Yang," she said while moving her hand down to Yang's pants and rubbed it. "Are you getting wet from your own mother?"

"N-No!" moaned Yang with a blush while Raven pinched and tugged on one of her nipples.

"You're lying." She grinned while rubbing harder. "You're wet for me Yang."

Yang moaned as her body felt hotter and hotter then any furnace. 'I can't believe I'm getting off on this! I need to think of something less hot and fast!'

Raven grinned before sucking on her right nipple and rubbed Yang's couch faster. 'That's it my little girl, get warmer until you can't take it.'

"Mom!" Yang moaned louder as her crotch became wetter and wetter. "Please stop!"

But she didn't stop as she continue to suck and rub harder and faster.

'At this rate I'm gonna cum!' She thought before feeling her juices pouring out and making her panties and pants soaking wet.

Raven grinned and pulled back while Yang panted and looked at the soaked spot. "Aw, looks like someone wet themselves."

"Mom…." She moaned. "Just…."

"Shush," Raven said while kissing her lips. "Just let me make you mine, Yang."

Yang closed her mouth and let her mom take her pants and panties off before spreading her legs wide open for her to stare at the soaked snatch.

"My my, you were really happy to be with me." She grinned before moving towards Yang's snatch and licked it.

"AH!" jumped Yang from the lick and bit her finger. 'Don't moan or you'll encourage her.'

"Yang," she said while licking. "Your snatch is so tasty."

Yang moaned and felt her resolve slowly break with each lick.

Raven licked faster and faster before tasting more juices. 'My, she is really sensitive here. Just like me.'

"A-Ah! Mom! Faster!"

She nodded before licking faster as more juices poured out. She moved her hand up near Yang's ass and started rubbing a finger against her anus.

"Ah!" Yang cried out. "Mom!"

"Now now Yang, you must call me by my name, but more than just that." she grinned while pushing the finger into her puckered hole.

"R-Raven!" She cried out. "I'm about to cum!"

Hearing that made Raven pull her face and finger out with a chuckle. "Not yet."

"R-Raven…" She moaned.

"Yang, get on all fours." she demanded.

She blushed before getting on her hands and feet.

Raven moved over on her knees and slapped Yang's ass.

"Ah!" She moaned as Raven slapped her ass again and again. "M-More Raven!"

"Oh I will." Raven grinned before slapping harder on the ass cheeks. "Now say my name!"

"Raven!"

"I can't hear you." She teased. "Speak up Yang."

"RAVEN!"

"That's my girl." she grinned before taking two fingers and jammed them into Yang's pussy.

Yang moaned as the fingers started to move inside her pussy. "Yes! Faster Raven! Faster!"

"Just remember, only I can give you this much pleasure, so stay away from any other girls or boys, they're nothing compared to this, understand?"

"Y-Yea Raven!" She cried out only the feel the fingers starting to move even faster in her folds. "Just make me cum!"

Raven leaned down without stopping and made Yang face her before slamming their lips together while pushing her tongue into her daughter's mouth to wrestle with her own.

She moaned even more as she felt her pussy getting wet and her mind filling with lust. 'I love this! I'm gonna cum!'

'I will make you mine forever!' Raven thought as she felt her daughter's pussy pouring out lots of love juices as her own pussy started cumming. 'I love you Yang!'

Yang arched her back with a loud moan before slumping on the bed while panting with a glazed expression.

"Yang," Raven said while pulling her fingers out. "I love you my child."

"I...love you….too…..mom…."

She smiled before hearing the door open as she ran into a closet.

"Ok, that was a good workout." Ruby said to Blake. "Really you…." She went bug eyed at the nearly naked Yang. "Yang!"

"What are you doing?!" cried Weiss with a blush while covering her eyes.

"Um….masturbating?" She half lied.

"But," Blake said. "Why would you do that?"

"To get some stress out, duh." she replied while quickly getting her pants and panties on while fixing her top.

"Yang." Ruby frowned. "Next time, lock the door." 'At least it didn't happen to me and Jaune.'

"Gotcha." she smiled. 'Good god, why couldn't they just come in AFTER I got dressed?'

"Now if you excuse me." Blake said while dragging Weiss away. "We're going to study elsewhere."

"And I'm going to train with Jaune." Ruby smiled while thinking of 'training' as she walked away and closed the door.

Yang sighed before Raven got out of the closet while holding a pair of Yang's panties.

"I'm surprised you like red panties with a raven on it." She said while pocketing the panties.

"T-They were on sale!" she blushed.

"Well Yang." She smiled while taking her pants off and took her underwear, which was a yellow thong, off before putting her pants back on. "Here you go, my soaking wet throng."

Yang blushed and accepted them while picking up the scent since it was so strong.

"You know," Raven grinned while kissing her lips. "If you want to play with me, just call my name out. I will be there in a flash."

"Thanks...mom."

She smiled before making a portal. "Oh and Yang, if you need support. I'm here for you." And with that she walked into the portal as it closed behind her.

Yang looked at the tong and blushed. 'If I start sniffing this I'm DEFINITELY a big pervert.'

"Oh Yang." Said Raven while showing up again. "I forgot to say this, the next time we meet, you can do what you want with my body." And with that she walked into the portal and vanished again.

'Oh! I gotta get some toys in that case.' She thought with a grin as the screen went black.


	89. Mordred and Artoria

Mother's dark love

Mordred and Artoria

Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Shirou's house-

Shirou looked at the man with the red lance in his hand with nervousness since this was a man who had literally killed him once and had come back to do it once more.

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy this." He said while charging at Shirou.

Shirou closed his eyes while a scabbard that lay on the floor started glowing. It then created a wind storm as it pushed the man back.

"What the?" He said before seeing a blond woman with green eyes, a blue armor dress and holding what seemed like a sword in one hand.

The woman looked at him before frowning. "Lancer, leave or I will be your opponent."

"Oh?" he smirked while twirling his weapon. "I'm impressed that guy could summon a servant at this moment. And judging from your weapon, you're Saber, am I right?"

She frowned. "What of it?"

"Because it doesn't matter what the class is, I doubt you can protect yourself and your new master with my power at this distance and in this confined space."

She frowned at that as Lancer charged at her. "Care to try testing my patience dog!"

He swung his lance before she swung her invisible blade up with both clashing.

All the while Shirou was confused, scared and tempted to run away but he was rooted in place. 'Is this really happening? Did a woman just show up out of nowhere and is fighting this guy?'

"Stand aside!"

"You first!"

Both clashed with the other with their weapons blocking each of their blows.

'Maybe I should try and help her since she's trying to save me.' Shirou thought before seeing that the blue suited man was about to strike her in the gut with his lance. He glanced and spotted a pipe nearby and grabbed it before rushing over and let out a cry before swinging it and prayed he made it in time.

Fortunately he did, but….he got struck in the arm by the blade as blood seeped everywhere, even on the girl's armor.

"AHHH!" he cried out in pain while Saber was stunned while Lancer smirked at the act.

"So you are trying to play hero huh," he laughed not noticing that Saber's armor was glowing. "Well I will let you die like one!"

"Master get ba-" Saber tried to say before looking at her armor.

It glowed brighter until you can see the dark red magic circles around it.

A blast of fire appeared as it shot out and landed in front in front of them. The fire died down as a massive knight with silver armor decorated with red lines, sporting a helmet with horns, and holding a large sword with red markings and made of pure silver. It's gaze was full of pure rage and fury as the flames around the knight died to an ember.

The knight turned to Saber then at Shirou before looking at Lancer. "**You dare harm the king,**" the knight then slashed at Lancer. "**That is my destiny you common dog!**"

"AH!" he cried out while stunned. "T-That's impossible! You can't summon two….servants."

"**I care not for this, you harmed the king and you will**," it's sword turned blood red as it got ready to string as the armor started to fade revealing briefly a girl similar to Saber but with some more revealing red clothes. "Die! Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father!"

The sword was swung as a wave of pure red hate shot through and destroyed some parts of the house and sent Lancer back with a massive cut to the chest.

'Good god! Who is that?!' he thought in pain.

The knight growled while charging at him like a mad animal. "**You shall die by my blade Clarent!**"

"W-Who is that?" groaned Shirou with shock.

Saber looked at the knight with confusion before recalling the final battle in her time. 'Mordred. So you are a servant as well.'

The knight slashed and jabbed at Lancer as said servant narrowly dodged the attacks. "**FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!**"

'Is this guy insane!?' He thought before getting stabbed in the arm.

"**YOU ARE WEAK!**" The knight yelled before kicking him out of the hole. "**You don't deserve to harm the king! NOR HER SON!**"

'Son!' Both Lancer and Shirou thought in shock as Saber frowned at the lie.

"**Now leave or I will have your head!**" The knight yelled while charging up another attack.

Lancer complied, albeit tricky due to his injuries and ran off.

"**Now with that dog gone.**" The knight said before pointing the blade at Saber. "**We will fight father!**"

"Father?" spoke Shirou before blinking. "But, she's a woman."

"**That's not of your concern knave! Now back away or I will cut you down myself!**"

"Stand down." Saber frowned. "I may not be king anymore but you shall not harm this boy!"

The knight growled. "**So you care for this boy then your own flesh and blood? How noble, for a heartless king!**"

"I am not heartless Mordred!"

The knight growled again. "**Then why did you shatter my innocence! You were the perfect king yet you crushed it by making me a bastard child! One unfit for the throne!**"

"I did it because Morgan was using you! And your rage towards me would have made you unworthy!"

"**Like I care! I wanted to be like you yet you killed me!**" Mordred yelled while charging at her, her blade, Clarent growling red. "**NOW I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FATHER!**"

Shirou saw this and stood in front of Saber. "Please STOP!"

Mordred felt her body freezing as Shirou's hand glowed red. She growled and tried swinging, but felt her body slowly stop. "**Damn you….**" 'I had her! I had her but this guy stopped me!'

"Look, maybe we should all calm down. I don't know what's going on, but it's serious." he spoke with a wince. "And I need to get my arm fixed up."

"Yes master." Saber said before looking at Mordred with a sad smile. 'Even if I had to kill you, I did care about you….my child.'

(Later)

"So wait." Shirou said while getting the info straight. "You are heros from a mystic cup that grants wishes, there are mage's out their that can use magic and summon servants, I'm a mage, and you are….King Arthur, or Artoria and Mordred?"

"Yes."

"**You're correct boy.**"

"Wow...I mean, wow."

"**So boy.**" Mordred said. "**Do you understand why I must kill father?**"

"I get why you'd have a grudge, but why do you keep calling him your dad when it's clear Saber is a woman?"

"I can answer that." Saber sighed. "When I was king, Merlin decided to...prank me by giving me a...cock."

"Wait huh?!"

"Yes….anyway. Morgen Le Fay found out and took my seed and well…." She pointed to Mordred. "Made a homunculus for it."

"**And you never found out I was your child until our final battle.**" Mordred said. "**You and everyone else thought I was male because I was told never to take this armor off in public.**"

"If I knew you were my child I never would have raised my sword to you."

"**Tch, you would have because you were king. And kings protect their people from invaders and traitors.**" Mordred frowned. "**I would have stayed my hand if you gave me the throne father! But no you thought I was garbage. Just like mom said-**"

"SHE LIES!" Saber interrupted. "I cared about you! That woman fed you lies for her own gain!"

"**Like I could believe you.**" Mordred said before looking at Shirou. "**Now boy, get this one thing straight, command me to strike down enemies but if you force me to stop my assault on father I will not hesitate to kill you.**"

He gulped. "Duly noted."

"**Now what is for diner? All I had was blood in my lungs.**"

"Um….it was just cooked ham."

"**Then make it. I'm starving.**"

Shirou complied and headed to the kitchen while Artoria and Mordred looked at each other.

"**You are a fool.**" Mordred said coldly. "**You act like you care for me but in reality you find me a freak of nature.**"

"That's not the least bit true. You may have been born through different means, but that doesn't change the fact you were born with my seed."

"**Yet you showed no love for me. With my last breath I called out for you but you never looked at me.**"

"I didn't want to see my child die."

"**Well your child died yet you didn't comfort her. What kind of parent would coldly let death take them?**"

"One that didn't want to cry." She said sadly. "I wanted to stay strong and not show weakness, but that doesn't mean I wasn't weeping when you passed on."

Mordred looked at her in surprise. "**You weeped for me? Me a bastard child?**"

"You aren't a bastard child. You are my daughter and I….I'm sorry for everything that happen in the past. If I could change it all I would have raised and loved you like a real mother would."

"**...father….**" Mordred said. "**You...are a fool! Like I would fall for your tricks! I don't need your pity!**" She got up and walked away. "**And I don't need you father!**"

"Mordred!"

Slam!

Saber looked at the closed door while feeling a pang in her heart that continued to grow like a weed. 'Mordred….'

(Weeks later)

After that day, things changed a little. Shirou was getting stronger in magic, Mordred was still rage filled but calmer than before especially around Shirou and to some extent Saber.

But Saber was feeling depressed, ok depressed is a small word, more like anguishing. Each time she tried to talk with her daughter she would be ignored and it made Saber want to curl up and disappear right there.

It didn't help that Shirou told her that he liked both her and Mordred. Especially when Mordred kissed him once to test if she was bi. Which she was but didn't show at all. In Saber's eyes, she was close to taking out Excalibur and plunging it down her torso.

'Why can't she see I'm honest? I just want her to see me as her mother!' She thought before Mordred, without her armor on, walked by.

She looked at Saber before flipping her off and walking away.

Saber gripped her hands before walking out to the backyard before falling to her knees and broke down crying.

That was when Shirou walked by to get some laundry dried. He noticed Saber and dropped the laundry basket and ran towards her. "Saber, what's wrong?!"

"It hurts! I try and try, but nothing changes!"

"What doesn't?"

"My daughter! She still hates me even when I try to care for her!" She cried. "Shirou! I don't think I can live anymore with a child that hates me!"

"Saber you can't talk like that. I'm sure Mordred loves you very much deep down inside."

"Then why did she flip me off everyday? Why ignore and constantly try to kill me?!" She cried while hugging Shirou. "She doesn't love me, she hates me. She….hates me…."

Shirou hugged her back and rubbed her back with concern. Not knowing that Mordred was watching from behind a door.

"Shirou….what should I do? I don't want her to hate me. I want...her to love me…" she sobbed. "I want her to see me as a mother...even once…."

"Don't worry Saber." Shirou reassured her. "I know she still loves you, even if she is a bit….cold."

"But...what if she…" Saber said before crying harder.

'I've never seen father like this. All I've seen her as is serious without much emotion.' Mordred thought while peeking at the scene. 'Not even when I served father in the round table did she show such emotion…'

"I just feel like….ending it all. Just taking my sword….and leaving."

"Saber." Shirou said with a stern tone. "Don't say that. I need you and Mordred needs her mother."

"She doesn't need me."

"She does." He said. "Just give her time, I promise she will come around."

"...fine." Saber sniffed while Mordred quietly walked away. "Thank you...Shirou."

"Anytime Saber."

(With Mordred)

'What did I just see?' She thought while raiding the fridge for some milk. 'Father acting….like a human? But she never...ugh this is so confusing!'

She took the milk out and started guzzling it down. 'Really what's with father? It's like she cares about me.' She thought. 'But mother said I was nothing to him but….why do I feel off?'

That's when Shirou walked by. "Oh! Hey Mordred, thirsty I take it?" he tried joking.

"Yes." She said while looking at Shirou. "So how's father?"

"Um...good, training." he lied.

She looked at him and nodded. "Shirou, tell me…..am I cold?"

"What do you mean?" he feigned oblivious while going to grab a snack.

"I mean am I cold to father?" She frowned. "Am I hurting her?"

'Do I tell her the truth or lie?' He thought as Mordred walked towards him.

"Tell me Shirou, just tell me if I'm hurting father."

"...yes."

Her eyes widened. "What?! But father is perfect! She wouldn't let her emotions affect her!"

"Well it's true, she was crying out there."

"...how?" She said clenching her hands. "How could that happen? Father….she's not like that!"

"But she was. Saber was crying and tempted to take her own life because you hurt her heart Mordred." he sighed. "I'm not telling you to like her, but I truly believe in you, there's a spark that does love Saber."

Mordred looked at Shirou with a mix of anger and sadness. "But how, I took her kingdom, killed her….betrayed her. But then why would father love me after all that...I'm a freak! Not worthy of her! So HOW DOES SHE STILL CARE FOR ME?!"

"Because she knows it's not true!" he yelled back at her.

She flinched. "Father is l-"

"No she's not! Saber loves you Mordred! Yet you think she's one evil woman! Open your eyes and stop seeing her as an enemy but your own mother!"

She reeled back before Shirou left the kitchen. 'Was it all true? Does father...love me?'

(Later)

Mordred walked towards Saber's room while feeling nervous. Nervous about the answer to her question that burned in her heart. 'Does father love me?'

She gulped before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Called out Saber in a false happy tone. "I'm kind of busy."

"Father….its me."

The sound of rustling was heard as the sound of metal on floor board echoed before Saber opened the door with a false smile and with red eyes. "Oh, hello Mordred."

"Can I come in?" Mordred asked nervously. "I want to talk…"

She nodded while letting Mordred into the room. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Father, is it true you...care about me?" She asked while sitting on the bed. "Shirou said you did but I'm not convinced."

Saber looked at her while a small sad smile appeared across her face. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes father. Please tell me."

"Honestly if I saw you scowl at me once more, I would have sliced my throat open because I've felt like my presence in this world was a mistake."

Mordred's eyes widened. "W-What?! Father you're not serious! Tell me you're not serious about that!?"

"I'm serious Mordred. If you didn't talk to me right now….I would have succeeded in killing myself." Saber said honestly. "I know you hate me but….I never once hated you. I loved you so much but having to be treated like dirt by my own child...it's like a thousand swords in my heart."

'What?! She was serious!' "Father! Why didn't you just upright tell me?!"

"You never gave me the chance." she frowned. "All you kept doing was ignore me or send me hatred, even though I kept trying over and over and over AND OVER!" she cried slamming her hands onto the table with tears.

"Father...I -I didn't know." Mordred said. "I thought….you would have...just...hated me like mother said."

"She was lying to you! She used you and toss you aside! If I knew you were my child I would have been there for you!" Saber cried. "I love you too much yet you hate me!"

'She...really does love...me?' she thought before Saber moved over and pulled her into a tight hug. "...father."

"Mordred...I'm sorry for everything." Saber cried. "I'm sorry for not being the perfect mother….just….don't hate me my child."

She felt her rage towards Saber slowly fade as a feeling of love and hurt built up until it was a raging fire. "F-Father….I'm the one that should have….said that…." she felt tears before hugging Saber back and started sobbing. "Father….I'm sorry!"

Both cried and sobbed as tears of sadness and hurt poured out in tears of pure despair.

Shirou was passing by and glanced in before smiling at the scene. 'Looks like they finally talked. I just hope they feel better emotionally.'

Mother and daughter kept crying for a while and kept the hug up. But after what felt like years, they felt their tears dry and their voices cracked from the crying.

"Father….forgive this fooling girl. I...I didn't mean all of it…" Mordred said sadly.

"It's alright Mordred, it's alright."

"No it's not. I hurt you father." She said. "What kind of daughter hurts their parent?!"

"One that was mislead." Saber said. "But I'm here now, and I promise we will remake this bond."

"F-Father…." she spoke before Saber held her face and moved closer before their lips met. 'The lips of...a loved one…'

Saber pulled back. "That Mordred, is my proof that I will always love you."

Mordred nodded. "Yes...father." 'It felt so warm.'

"Now, would you care to sleep in my bed tonight?"

Mordred nodded as Saber walked towards the other end of the bed and got under the covers. "Father….I...I love you."

Saber smiled at that as Mordred got under the sheets. "I love you too Mordred."

The two former enemies now rekindled parent and daughter smiled at one another as they fell into a long awaited sleep.


	90. Plank and Plank's mom

Mother's dark love

Plank and Plank's mom

Ed, Edd Neddy

xxxxxxxxxxx

We start off at the home of Johnny 2x4 and his best pal Plank.

"What's that plank? Whoa! I think Nazz wants to marry me too." smiled Johnny as they sat in the livingroom.

That's when a ringing came to the door.

"Ooh, who could that be?" he walked over and opened it before letting out a gasp. "Plank's mom! What are you doing here?"

No response...at least not to a normal human's ear.

"You wanna speak with Plank alone? Okay, I'll leave you both in my room, I have a playdate with my friend Ed anyways." he smiled while taking the two pieces of wood to his room before heading out. Johnny turned his head, not noticing his foot missed the dumbwaiter. "I'm just gonna be gone for a few houuuuuuurs!" Johnny fell and landed on the floor. "Ow!"

The shock of his landing made Plank's mom fall on top of Plank.

"Ooh, much more painful than Sarah's punches."

*ding* *dong*

"And speaking of people who understand my pain..." Johnny ran to the door, opened it, and there he was. "Ed!"

"Hey Johnny, look what I got! A pogostick!" Said Ed.

"Come in! Let's play with it!"

As it turns out, they weren't playing with a pogostick, they were playing with a jack hammer. Ed turned it on and started getting tossed up and down while laughing.

The vibrations caused the 2 wooden boards to shake, simulating them humping.

"Come on Ed it's my turn!"

"Hahahhaha...okay Johnny!"

As Johnny took his turn, outside we see Sarah and Jimmy jogging.

"Alright, stretch break!" Sarah declared.

They grunted while stretching, and this simulated moaning between Plank and his mom.

"Come on Jimmy, really use your hips!"

"My buns are on fire!" Jimmy grunted.

"Really rotate them around!"

"I can't..."

"Just a little longer before our water break, you're doing incredible. I should know since me and Ed get A+'s in P.E."

Johnny got on the jackhammer and went flying around with the tool digging a hole beneath him. That prompted Ed and Johnny to say dig a hole over and over. After Sarah and Jimmy had some, they returned to jogging. That's when we hear Eddy and Lee's grunts as we seem them running around.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come back here shortstuff! I got a brand new lipstick you'll love!"

Their grunts made for more intense simulated moaning as Johnny made the jackhammer go faster.

"Wow! This thing's really working hard!"

"Maybe too hard, let's play with it outside before we break something that isn't the floor."

And so Plank was moving up and down to the point it looked like he was a blurr.

That's when Ed and Johnny saw Kevin walking by.

"Wanna dog pile Kevin?" Asked Johnny.

"You read my mind."

That's when they stopped playing with the jack hammer and charged at him and tackled him. The force of the impact caused Kevin to whip his arms, launching his vanilla ice cream into Johnny's bedroom.

"Hahahahahhahahahah!" Ed and Johnny were hopping, skipping and jumping.

"You 2 made a big mistake today because Nazz was the one who bought me that ice cream..."

They didn't hear as they continued laughing and hopping.

Kevin turned red before rushing at them.

Meanwhile with Plank and his mom, the ice cream landed on the bottom of his mom, to simulate cumming.

After a beat down, Johnny walked back inside while the jackhammer stopped working. "Hey Plank, you done talking with your mom ye...holy moley!"

"Yuck! Incest!" Shouter Ed.

"Maybe we should cut this visit short."

9 months later...

A knock came at the door.

"Now who could that be just in time for Thanksgiving?" That's when they opened the door to see Plank's Mom with a bunch of Plank Jrs. "Plank!" Then Johnny fainted.


End file.
